L'Âme Détruite
by Rinne Koe
Summary: Trois armes surpuissantes ont été jetées dans la nature, l'une d'elles est découverte au fond d'une compagne française par une jeune et normale paysanne, qui découvre bientôt qu'elle fait partie de la noblesse, et est extirpée loin de ses proches pour Londres, où elle rencontre un comte solitaire et un majordome mystérieux qui ne lui veulent pas que du bien ...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Pitiiiiiiié ! Je ne veux pas d'un procès. Tout est à Yana Toboso ! Et je ne gagne pas le moindre centime sur l'écriture de cette histoire.

Prologue

Les Démons sont des êtres malveillants, une sorte d'entité que le monde n'arrive toujours pas à combattre. C'est une race qu'il faut exterminer car ces mangeurs d'âmes ne sont que des abominations. Pour combattre ces créatures qui terrorisaient l'humanité, un sorcier du nom de Vladimir avait mis au point une arme spectaculaire.

Trois pierres précieuses, chacune possédant une capacité spécifique.

Le Rubis, pierre du courage et de la détermination, représentait le Feu.

La plus puissante pierre des trois certainement. Le Rubis brûlait ses proies, faisait fondre leurs os avant même qu'elles ne puissent réagir.

Vladimir le confia à Peter Hominkton, un jeune garçon téméraire et profondément bon afin qu'il combatte les Démons. Il était le fils d'un bûcheron modeste qui passait son temps à fréquenter les catins. Peter détestait son père qui était aussi l'assassin de sa mère. Celle-ci était morte alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans : son père l'avait jetée dans la cheminée et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son visage s'était déjà fait léché par le feu.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle le Rubis lui avait été confié. En l'obtenant à l'âge de seize ans, il avait ainsi pu faire subir le même sort à son géniteur. En échange, il avait juré d'exterminer toutes les raclures telles que son père, y compris les Démons.

Fidèle à sa parole, il détruisit bon nombre de ces êtres. Néanmoins, utiliser les flammes du Rubis n'était pas sans risques et à chaque combat, la pierre brûlait un peu de son humanité.

Il faut un monstre pour traquer les monstres. Il sombra alors peu à peu dans une démence siprofonde qu'il finit par se jeter lui-même dans ses propres flammes pour échapper à cette souffrance.

Le Jade représentait la sagesse et la justice. Elle s'associait à la Terre.

Elle était la plus difficile à contrôler. Très instable, elle déclenchait souvent des catastrophes. Vladimir lui-même eut du mal à la dompter et la confia par défaut à l'amour de sa vie, Eléonore. Cette femme était une jeune noble déjà fiancée lors de leur rencontre et il lui avait offert cette dangereuse arme pour qu'elle puisse réaliser son rêve.

Les parents d'Eléonore avaient été tués par des Démons. Le jour où cette dernière avait apprisla vérité sur le décès de ses parents, elle s'était jurée de détruire ces diables qui l'avait privée de sa famille et de son bonheur. Elle avait donc supplié Vladimir de lui offrir un moyen de réaliser sa vengeance. Voulant la satisfaire, le sorcier lui avait donné le Jade tout en la prévenant des conséquences de son utilisation. Cette pierre était imprévisible et l'utiliser pouvait engendrer des séquelles irréversibles.

La responsabilité qu'engendrait la possession d'un tel pouvoir que celui de la Terre était pesante. En effet, la Terre écrasait, elle tremblait et faisait souffrir tous ceux qui osaient la sous-estimer.

Eléonore devint encore plus démente que Peter. Ceux qu'elle avait tués étaient pour la plupart des Démons mais par la même occasion, elle avait aussi détruit l'existence de plusieurs innocents sans jamais éprouver le moindre remord. Le Jade trouvant ce comportement abject, décida de son propre chef d'anéantir sa maîtresse. Il l'emprisonna alors six pieds sous la tombe de sa défunte famille pour qu'elle y croupisse jusqu'à la mort.

La troisième pierre était sûrement la plus sélective de toutes. Personne ne parvenait à l'utiliser, si bien qu'elle n'eut jamais de maitre à proprement parlé. Le Saphir, pierre de l'amour et de la douceur, symbolisait l'élément de l'Eau.

Un élément si mystérieux et si majestueux qu'aucun ne put le comprendre. A vrai dire, sa première fonction n'était pas de combattre ou bien de tuer. Personne ne sut son véritable but. Vladimir ne l'a jamais dit à personne.

Le Saphir était sa dernière création. Il passa le reste de sa vie à lui chercher un maitre approprié mais mourut avant de réaliser sa mission.

Les pierres avaient été dotées d'une volonté propre. Personne ne pouvait les utiliser sans être d'abord « élu ». Elles avaient également toujours été tenues séparées puisque leurs forces réunies pouvaient engendrer des ravages inimaginables selon leur créateur.

Ainsi, le Rubis est vorace. Il se nourrit de la patience et de la souffrance de ses maitres. En deux-cent ans, il est passé entre tellement de mains qu'on ne compte plus le nombre de viesqu'il a détruites. Sa seule volonté est de détruire. Il peut accepter n'importe qui tant qu'il jugepouvoir se régaler. Il est monté sur un fin collier en or.

Le Jade, contrairement au Rubis, a des critères bien précis. Il ne s'impose en maitre que des femmes, de préférence avec une cause juste à honorer. Constamment, il juge ses porteuses avec le plus grand sérieux. Chacun de leur geste est analysé. Et si l'une devait le décevoir, il s'en débarrasserait et attendrait patiemment la prochaine.

Par un enchaînement de circonstances, le Jade tomba entre les mains de la famille Midford. L'ayant trouvé sur le bord de la plage, le chef de famille, fasciné par sa beauté et son éclat mystérieux, le fit monter sur un bracelet des plus extravagants et l'offrit à sa jeune épouse. Il devint peu à peu leur bijou de famille le plus inestimable.

Cependant, quel que soit le membre de la famille qui la porta au fil des générations, la pierre refusa de réagir et son secret ne fut pas révélé aux Midford. Désormais, il reste enfermédans une simple boîte à bijoux comme s'il n'était qu'un quelconque artifice féminin.

On peut entretenir la plus folle discussion sur le destin indigne du précieux Jade mais il n'empêche que c'est le Saphir qui a été le plus délaissé. N'ayant jamais eu de maitre, il atterrit dans une forêt perdue au fond de la compagne française. Au milieu de la poussière et de la boue, il assista au passage des saisons en spectateur impuissant. Les années passèrent alors, couvrant ce joyau d'une épaisse couche de crasse. Il est maintenant méconnaissable parmi les cailloux qui traînent sur la route.

Aujourd'hui, seul le Rubis continue d'être utilisé pour sa fonction de base, c'est à dire anéantir les Démons. Mais lui aussi finira par se détourner de ce chemin. Vladimir n'est plus là pour guider les porteurs de pierres et cela attise les convoitises de certains.

Le clan des Purificateurs. Des inconnus ne dévoilant jamais leurs visages. Ce sont tous des sorciers puissants qui n'ont pour seul but que de protéger l'humanité des monstres. Vladimir en faisait partie pendant une période de sa vie mais il quitta le clan après plusieurs années de servitude pour une raison inconnue.

Ce clan a été très inquiet en perdant la trace des trois pierres. Ils voulaient déjà s'approprier cette force du vivant de Vladimir mais ne purent le faire, leur créateur étant bien trop puissant pour être abattu. Et les pierres sont passées entre tellement de mains qu'il est vite devenuimpossible de les suivre.

Cependant, ils n'abandonnèrent pas. Ils chargèrent quelques débutants, aspirants à l'élévation, de rassembler ces trois puissantes armes tout en leur promettant une généreuse récompense.

De nos jours, ces sorciers fouillent le monde à la recherche de leurs pierres perdues…

... Fin du Prologue ...

Un grand merci à ma Bêta. Pommedapi, cette fille est une magicienne, si j'étais vous, j'irai de suite voir ce qu'elle fait !


	2. Chapitre I

**_Chapitre I_**

 _22 Mars 1897 – Aiguez, France_

Au milieu de la verdure, une petite jeune fille d'environ seize ans sentait l'air de la prairie lui caresser le visage en ce matin ensoleillé. Elle était allongée sur une colline sous l'ombre d'un arbre fièrement dressé.

Dans ce petit village de campagne, le printemps était déjà là. Les fleurs s'épanouissaient, les oiseaux chantaient, les enfants jouaient dehors et les sons de la nature invitaient la jeune fille à s'endormir paisiblement. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et essaya d'apaiser son esprit mais de petites mains la réveillèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Hé !

Elle se redressa en sursaut et aperçut un gosse essayant de retenir son rire qui la regardait avec des yeux moqueurs.

\- Joe ! C'est pas drôle !

Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns pour les ordonner.

Le garçon ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

\- T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! Un vrai ogre ! ricana-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

La jeune fille lui sourit en retour.

\- Respire, Joe ! Respire...

Quand le petit fut épuisé de rire, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son amie.

\- Madame Madeleine te demande. Tu devrais courir, elle semblait pressée.

A ces mots, elle lui donna un coup de coude et se releva brusquement

\- T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?!

Il grimaça de douleur en massant son bras.

\- Mégère, maugréa-t-il.

Elle ne l'entendit même pas. Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase, elle était déjà en bas de la colline. Elle courait en direction de sa petite maison : il ne fallait jamais laisser attendre Madeleine. Pourtant, trop empressée, elle tomba soudain sur les fesses à cause d'une flaque d'eau.

\- Hé, regardez le broc ! cria un garçon avec sa petite bande.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et quelques passants dirigèrent leur attention vers la jeune fille au sol. Celle-ci rougit de honte et s'empressa de se relever. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'elle soit toujours aussi maladroite ? se désola-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la vitrine d'une librairie toute proche et inspecta l'étendue des dégâts. Heureusement, ce n'était pas grand-chose : l'eau sécherait vite sous les rayons du soleil mais la boue, elle, allait être difficile à enlever. Elle allait encore en baver. Elle soupira.

Elle arrêta cependant de se lamenter sur son sort bien rapidement et reprit sa course effrénée vers la petite chaumière de l'autre côté du village. Il faisant incroyablement chaud pour une fin mars et au bout de quelques mètres seulement, des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur son front.

\- Camille ! Camille ! s'écria alors un vieux barbu depuis l'entrée de son magasin.

La jeune fille stoppa sa course et se retourna pour apercevoir le boulanger Michel.

\- Bonjour ! cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende tout en essuyant son front.

Il lui sourit.

\- Viens, mon enfant ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Elle réfréna un rire et se dirigea vers lui. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur de la boulangerie d'où émanait une odeur succulente de sucreries. Michel se mit derrière son comptoir et sortit rapidement un sac en papier qui transpirait la fumée.

\- C'est la commande de ta Mom. Dis-lui que j'ai bien utilisé la farine qu'elle m'a recommandée.

Il sortit ensuite un autre petit sac qui paraissait tout aussi chaud.

-Et ça, c'est pour toi, Camille. Je sais comme tu aimes les petits pains et c'est une nouvelle recette. Je t'en ai mis trois pour te remercier du coup de main d'hier.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable mais gardez-les. Mom m'interdit de manger entre les repas. D'ailleurs, je dois faire vite ! Et puis, j'ai adoré vous aider à préparer les gâteaux à la vanille ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide la prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler !

Elle prit le grand sac et sortit rapidement de la boulangerie en offrant un dernier sourire au grand-père.

\- Passe au moins les prendre dans l'après-midi ! insista-t-il.

Mais elle était déjà sortie.

...

Camille essaya de maintenir un souffle régulier dans sa course tout en prenant garde de ne pas froisser le sac contenant la commande de sa Mom. Elle espéra que personne d'autre ne l'interpellerait. Le village n'était pas très grand et tout le monde se connaissaient, au moins de loin. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez elle, une odeur de soupe l'accueillit.

La petite maison n'était pas exceptionnellement grande ni bien pourvue. Tous les meubles étaient vieux et modestes mais néanmoins de bonne qualité. La cuisine était toute aussi modeste mais équipée du nécessaire. Même avec ce peu, Mom avait su rendre cette maison tout à fait charmante. Les rideaux, les nappes, les tapis, tout avait été arrangé par ses soins.

Malgré la chaleur ambiante, une douce sensation de fraîcheur frappait les visiteurs lorsqu'ils franchissaient le seuil de la porte et ils étaient toujours admiratifs devant le bon entretien de la chaumière.

\- Camille ? cria la vieille dame depuis la cuisine.

\- Oui, Mom, je suis là ! répondit la jeune fille tout en fermant la porte.

La vieille dame sortit de sa cuisine tout en se frottant les mains sur son tablier.

\- J'ai fait une commande de pain chez Michel, tu dois ...

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle aperçut sa protégée à l'entrée. La jeune fille souriait avec amusement tout en tendant le sac devant elle pour qu'il soit bien visible.

\- Mais je vois que tu l'as déjà fait.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

-J'imagine que tu devrais passer à table à présent, tu dois être affamée. Viens, la soupe est prête.

Camille sourit encore plus largement et se précipita vers la table tandis que Mom lui servait sa soupe encore chaude. La jeune fille observa son reflet dans le liquide brûlant. Ses grands yeux marron tachetés de vert la dévisageaient. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie mais elle n'était pas laide non plus et elle s'en contentait. La fumée qui se propageait lui caressait doucement le visage et elle profita de la lumière apaisante qui illuminait la pièce ainsi que du chant des oiseaux mêlé au bruit des casseroles qui émanait de la cuisine. Toutes ces tonalités habituelles réconfortaient la jeune fille qui se laissa bercer par l'ambiance.

Elle plongea ensuite sa cuillère dans son assiette et commença à dévorer sa soupe. Elle ajouta cependant allègrement du sel grâce au petit plat devant elle : Mom savait qu'elle aimait le sel. Elle avait même tendance à en mettre tellement que le repas en devenait immangeable.

Après avoir terminé de manger, Camille se précipita vers sa chambre pour changer de tenue. Elle jeta l'ancienne sur le plancher et mit une robe simple qu'elle avait lavée la veille. La garde-robe de Camille n'était pas très faste : ses bons vêtements se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Quand elle était petite, elle revenait toujours les habits déchirés et couverts de saletés. Elle se sentit un peu coupable en se souvenant des nuits blanches que sa Mom passait à les arranger après ses longues journées de labeur mais elle n'y pouvait rien : elle n'aimait rien tant que s'amuser dans l'herbe des prés.

Camille l'admirait de l'avoir supportée durant toute son enfance. Il fallait une patience incroyable pour résister à l'envie de la réprimer sous les coups de ceinture. Avec les années, elle s'en était rendue compte : elle avait été une enfant très turbulente. Elle s'était souvent fait punir et ses bêtises en plus de sa maladresse avaient été toutes aussi innombrables que catastrophiques.

Heureusement, elle s'était assagit en grandissant et s'était même mise aux tâches ménagères en voyant que sa protectrice s'affaiblissait avec le temps. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir lavé sa robe dans le petit jardin et l'avoir mise à sécher dans un endroit discret, elle décida de rejoindre ses amis.

Tandis qu'elle repassait par le salon, elle s'aperçut que la veille dame était encore également présente dans la pièce, une feuille de papier sur les genoux et le regard perdu. Elle s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour la sortir de sa torpeur. La vieille dame sursauta en sentant le léger contact et presque instinctivement, elle cacha la feuille aux yeux de sa protégée en la reconnaissant.

\- Ah, ma chérie ! Tu m'as surprise, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Camille fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Mom, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle ...

\- Mais oui, ma chérie ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Tu ne devais pas être avec Sabrina, toi ?

\- Oui, je m'apprêtais à partir.

\- Alors vas-y, mon ange ! Tu dois aller t'amuser ! fit la veille dame.

Camille se sentit perdue tout à coup. Mom ne l'encourageait pas souvent à aller dehors et sa protectrice semblait si anormale aujourd'hui. Comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa robe tâchée ni son changement de vêtements. Camille se mordit les lèvres. Elle devait sans doute être malade. Elle était si faible ces derniers temps ...

\- Mom, commença doucement Camille, si vous n'allez pas bien, dites-le moi et je resterais à vos côtés. Sabrina et les autres peuvent attendre.

Madame Madeleine secoua la tête.

\- Mon enfant, je peux te jurer que ma santé est parfaite aujourd'hui. Tu peux y aller le coeur léger.

\- Mais-

\- Tu vas y aller ! la coupa net sa protectrice.

Camille baissa la tête devant l'insistance de sa Mom. Elle semblait décidée à ne pas la laisser rester à ses côtés et elle jugea alors plus sage de la laisser seule. Tout le monde avait besoin de moments de solitude.

\- D'accord, j'y vais, céda finalement Camille.

Elle passa le pas de la porte et poursuivit son chemin vers la place du village. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, très coupable même de laisser sa Mom mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Discuter avec une personne comme Madame Madeleine était comme s'adresser à un mur : elle ne changeait jamais de position. Et elle aurait été punie si elle lui avait tenu tête plus longtemps.

\- Hé, Camille ! cria alors une jeune fille en la voyant s'approcher.

\- Sabrina !

La jeune fille courut vers elle. Elles échangèrent ensuite la bise et se sourirent mutuellement. Pendant un instant, Camille sentit ses problèmes se dissiper. Sabrina avait ce don. Par son seul sourire, elle arrivait à apaiser les autres.

Sabrina était sûrement la meilleure amie de Camille. Elle n'était pas très jolie mais cela lui importait peu. Elle avait néanmoins une belle peau bronzée, des yeux bruns clairs et des cheveux à l'apparence douce et soyeuse. Mais tout cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle rebutait la plupart des gens. La structure de son visage n'était pas agréable : un gros nez, des oreilles pointues, quelques cicatrices le long de la mâchoire et des lèvres toujours craquelées même en été. Elle était aussi un peu grasse. Pas de quoi être obèse mais juste assez pour lui faire apparaître des formes avantageuses.

\- Alors Camille ? Tu parais...

Elle claqua de la langue.

-…Assez tracassée. Madame Madeleine t'a encore grondée ?

Camille secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout mais… Elle est bizarre ces derniers temps, elle m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit malade…

\- Quel dommage...

Sabrina ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Elle se contenta donc de poser une main sur son épaule et de lui sourire gentiment. Sur le moment, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour apaiser les doutes de son amie.

\- Et si on allait jouer à la balançoire ? proposa-t-elle finalement.

\- Pourquoi pas. Espérons juste que personne ne l'ait pas encore accaparée !

\- Très bien mais d'abord, efface cette tête d'enterrement ! C'est un ordre ! Essayons de profiter de cette après-midi sans corvées, tu veux ?

Camille regarda son amie dans les yeux.

\- Tu as raison ! Je vais le faire... Allez, on fait la course vers la balançoire !

Sans attendre son amie, elle fonça en direction de la petite colline au sud du village. Sabrina grogna mais la suivit aussi rapidement que possible. Les courses de Camille lui donnaient mauvaise réputation dans le petit village. Sabrina avait entendu les gens dire que c'était une gamine effrontée et sans retenue mais elle n'avait rien dit à son amie. Dans l'esprit de Camille, courir était sain et libérateur, pas un mauvais comportement qu'une respectable jeune fille se devait d'ignorer.

...

Leur destination était l'arbre de Gentil-Hani comme le surnommait les enfants. C'était un pommier d'un certain âge qui ne produisait plus de fruits depuis des années. Les jardiniers croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'une infection végétale et voulaient le couper au plus vite. C'était aussi le rendez-vous presque quotidien des enfants puisque la seule balançoire du village s'y trouvait. Les bagarres étaient courantes pour avoir l'occasion d'y monter et Camille n'avait pas souvent l'opportunité de l'utiliser.

Sabrina la rejoignit peu de temps après, essoufflée et fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir comme son amie et lorsqu'elles faisaient une course ou étaient obligées de courir, elle se retrouvait toujours loin à la traine. Cela l'exaspérait d'être presque toujours la dernière arrivée même si Camille lui laissait prendre de l'avance parfois.

-Y a personne ! C'est bizarre, tu trouves pas ? fit Sabrina en se relevant du sol après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

\- Oui, tu as raison ... Ils sont où à ton avis ?

\- J'en sais absolument rien ! répondit-elle en poussant son amie déjà installée sur la balançoire.

Camille hoqueta de surprise puis sourit en s'habituant au rythme. Les poussés étaient légères au début mais sous ses insistances, Sabrina commença à en augmenter la force.

\- Oui, plus haut ! Plus haut ! s'écria la jeune fille en riant.

Sabrina obéit sans poser de question et fit voler la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes cependant, elle l'arrêta et la somma de descendre en prétextant la fatigue.

\- D'accord, je commençais vraiment à avoir le vertige de toute façon, bouda Camille.

Retrouvant son sourire, elle poursuivit.

-C'est ton tour maintenant ! Allez, monte !

Sabrina s'offusqua et rougit un peu.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! La balançoire ne va pas me supporter, tu m'as vue ?

\- Oh, tu exagères ! Arrête, tu n'es pas du tout grosse ! Et puis si cette vieille branche ne peut pas te supporter, elle est bonne à couper !

\- Non, c'est non ! Je ne vais pas monter !

Elle croisa les bras et Camille se tut un instant pour réfléchir. Sabrina, pendant ce temps, se contenta d'observer la balançoire d'un regard buté. Elle était gênée et ne savait pas quoi faire pour éloigner le malaise qui s'était installé. Accepter n'était pas une option pour elle. Heureusement, le petit Joe déboula soudain en criant.

\- Camille ! Camille !

La voix du petit résonnait dans l'espace vide et ladite Camille leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Que veux-tu, Joe ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard inquiet.

Sans reprendre son souffle, il lui répondit en souriant.

\- Les marchands... Ils sont l... Là !

\- Respire, Joe, respire...

Le gamin prit une grande goulée d'air.

\- Mais ils sont là, p-près de la maison de Lydia ! Tu devineras j-jamais ce qu'ils ont apporté !

\- Respire, Joe ! Je te le répète, respire ! exigea Camille.

La santé du petit était très fragile. Il était souvent victime de crises de dyspnée et Camille s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Joe n'avait que neuf ans et devait déjà se coltiner beaucoup de sale boulot. Il était orphelin. Son père était mort d'une crise cardiaque avant sa naissance et sa mère s'était éteinte peu après l'accouchement. Il avait donc été élevé par son oncle, un veuf sans enfant qui était bûcheron. Il l'aidait souvent dans son travail et partait des jours entiers avec lui dans les bois. Son corps pourtant, n'était pas fait pour le dur labeur. Il était faible et toujours malade mais ne le disait jamais. Il travaillait jusqu'à s'effondrer parfois.

Sabrina se précipita à son tour vers le petit et répéta ce que lui sommait déjà Camille de faire.

Après avoir bien repris son souffle, celui-ci eut un nouveau sourire.

\- Allez ! Dépêchez-vous les filles, il va bientôt partir !

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice et suivirent le petit jusqu'à la plus luxueuse maison du village.

...

La façade de cette demeure en imposait, elle était impressionnante. Avec sa grande barrière argentée et son vaste jardin raffiné, personne du village n'osait y mettre les pieds à l'exception de quelques marchands sans prétention.

Lorsque Camille passait devant cette demeure, elle avait toujours les yeux d'une fillette émerveillée. Elle était éblouie car c'était la plus opulente bâtisse qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. C'était une maison de princesse sortie tout droit des contes de son enfance.

Cependant, aucune princesse digne de ce nom n'habitait la belle maison. Il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille, sa mère et des domestiques qui ne quittaient presque jamais leur poste.

La mère était divorcée d'un riche baron anglais qui avait été jetée en France après avoir manqué à ses obligations envers son mari. Elle avait mis au monde pour premier enfant une fille prénommée Lydia Rollington qui, hormis le fait d'être belle comme l'aurore, adorait la solitude et était passionnée de littérature. On disait que sa bibliothèque contenait plus de trois cent livres, toutes catégories confondues.

Camille admirait sa beauté. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds, des yeux bleutés et une peau délicate et ravissante. Elle aurait aimé lui ressembler et avoir toutes ses connaissances comme reconnaitre les variétés de thé, connaître sur le bout des doigts les dates de naissance des rois ainsi que l'art de la conversation. Elle était sûre qu'elle brillait par son intelligence où qu'elle aille.

Elle ne la voyait toujours que de loin mais elle avait pourtant l'impression de la connaitre. Parfois, lorsque la belle Lydia arpentait le village avec sa ravissante ombrelle blanche, Camille osait l'approcher et la saluer mais la belle se contentait de l'ignorer.

Les trois gosses étaient à présent devant la maison et les yeux de Camille s'étaient illuminés, comme toujours. Cette fois encore, ceux qu'on nommait "marchands" parmi la jeunesse du village étaient venus avec des caisses entières de présents somptueux, de nouveaux meubles, de robes de bal, de livres aux couvertures tapageuses et de friandises venues tout droit d'Angleterre.

\- Je trouve ça un peu étrange ! s'exclama finalement Sabrina.

\- Hein, pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne vois pas, Camille ? On dirait qu'à chaque fois que les marchands viennent, ils ramènent encore plus de choses ! Où est-ce qu'ils trouvent tant d'argent ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas...

Elle réfléchit un moment.

\- Le père de Lydia doit être très fortuné, proposa-t-elle alors.

\- Tu crois ? ironisa son amie. Mais pourquoi un homme aussi riche se préoccuperait-il du bien-être d'une enfant non légitime, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'enquit la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas entendu parler !

\- Eh bien... Non.

\- Alors devine : à ton avis, pourquoi ce cher noble a-t-il divorcé de son épouse ?

\- Ils devaient mal s'entendre, c'est sûrement la raison. L'erreur est humaine, répondit Camille en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es d'une naïveté, ma pauvre Camille ! se désola Sabrina. Laisse-moi te le dire, il l'a fait parce qu'elle l'a trompé avec un autre homme ! Voilà la raison !

Camille grimaça.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Absolument ! Et on dit que Lydia n'est sûrement pas sa fille !

\- Où est ce que tu as eu ces informations ?

\- Bah ! Tout le monde dans le village ne parle que de ça !

\- Ah bon... Personnellement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est réellement mais je ne vais sûrement pas croire ce que disent les mauvaises langues. Les gens ont tendance à déformer la réalité vers le pire.

\- Si tout le monde ne parle que de ça, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une part de vérité, non ? argumenta son amie. Et j'espère de tout coeur que c'est vrai ! Cette peste de Lydia ne peut être le fruit d'une union légale !

\- Moi, je trouve que Lydia est une personne très bien.

\- Tu ne vois que le bien chez les gens, Camille ! En vérité, c'est juste une snobe perchée dans son château de verre. Tu l'as vue pourtant ! Aucune considération pour les paysans !

\- Peut-être qu'elle est juste timide...

\- Pfouu ! s'indigna finalement Sabrina. Je trouve que tu exagères, c'est juste qu'elle se trouve trop bien pour nous adresser la parole poliment !

\- Peut-être mais tu ne la connais même pas, comment peux-tu affirmer que c'est une mauvaise personne ?

\- Et toi, tu la connais peut-être ? Cette peste ne mérite pas d'être défendue !

\- Hé, les filles ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Sabrina tourna la tête vers le petit Joe qui courrait vers elles après s'être éloigné un peu.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai là ! leur montra-t-il en tendant ses petites mains qui contenaient des sucettes colorées. Elles sont tombées alors que les marchands descendaient les caisses alors je me suis pressé pour les ramasser ! Tenez, c'est votre part !

Il mit deux sucreries dans le tablier de Sabrina et deux autres dans la poche de Camille.

\- Garde-les, protesta Camille en les lui rendant.

\- Non, surtout toi ! Madame Madeleine ne te laisse pas du tout manger de sucre alors profites-en ! insista-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Tu es sûr, Joe ?

\- Si je n'étais pas sûr, je ne vous les aurais même pas montrées. Fais attention et mange-les avant d'arriver à la maison.

\- Et si tu ne les veux pas, tu peux toujours me les donner ! rit Sabrina en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Alors là, tu peux rêver ! répondit Camille en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle se retourna ensuite pour constater que Joe s'éloignait à nouveau.

\- Hé, Joe, attends ! s'écria-t-elle alors.

Il se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'abaissa à son niveau.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir boire du lait au miel chez moi ? C'est presque l'heure du goûter. Hein, que tu veux ?

Le petit garçon baissa la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas ... Bertrand sera fâché si je ne termine pas mes corvées. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps.

\- Allez, tu travailles trop de toute façon ! Mom lui parlera et il ne te fera rien, insista Camille.

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas.

Il reprit alors doucement sa marche pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant peur de lui ! lui lança brusquement Sabrina.

Cette dernière avait observé la scène en s'adossant à un arbre pour déguster l'une de ses sucettes. L'emballage près de ses pieds menaçait de s'éloigner avec le dos, Joe serra les poings mais ne dit rien et Camille se mordit les lèvres.

Elle connaissait les conditions dans lesquelles il grandissait. Mom et elle allaient souvent lui porter des vêtements et un peu de nourriture. Sa maison n'était pas très accueillante ni bien chauffée pendant l'hiver et il devait venir dormir chez elle lorsque la température chutait. Ils dormaient sur deux matelas collés dans le salon près de la cheminée, serrés pour profiter au maximum de la seule couette à leur disposition pendant que Mom dormait dans le petit canapé. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et partagé des moments inoubliables. Joe était le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

En cet instant, le regret et la culpabilité rongeaient à l'unisson le coeur de Camille. Voyant Joe s'éloigner de plus en plus, elle se sentait inutile. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour lui ? Elle ne savait pas. Ses yeux se plissèrent soudain et son visage pâlit. Incapable, voilà comment elle se sentait.

\- Attends, Joe !

Elle courut vers lui et lui attrapa les mains en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il croisa son regard un instant et rougit avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Camille !

La jeune fille eut un moment d'hésitation mais se reprit aussi vite.

\- Si, tu l'es !

Elle mit une main sur sa poitrine puis continua.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser devenir un monstre ! Je t'aime trop pour ça ...

Joe reprit sa marche après lui avoir souri.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis habitué maintenant. Je suis presque un homme, tu sais !

Camille le contempla tristement, connaissant par coeur son mensonge. Celui qu'il sortait pour la faire taire lorsqu'elle s'emportait. Elle ne lui répondit pas et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle se contenta de murmurer un mot inaudible. Ce genre de mot que l'on dit lorsqu'on a le coeur trop lourd pour dire

Le reste de l'après-midi s'avéra plus gai et joyeux qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Elle et Sabrina s'amusèrent dans les champs, inventant de nouveaux jeux toutes les demi-heures, faisant des paris stupides que seuls les enfants savent relever, riant à gorge déployée à la moindre petite bourde qui, pour d'autres, n'auraient présentées aucun amusement.

Elles se quittèrent comme d'habitude en se promettant de se revoir le lendemain, de rire et de sauter encore plus haut.

Le coeur léger, Camille rentra chez elle en sautillant mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut accueillie par un son qui fana instantanément sa bonne humeur. Une personne pleurait : sa Mom. Elle se précipita dans la petite maison pour découvrir la vieille dame adossée contre le canapé, essayant de retenir ses sanglots. En un instant, elle se jeta sur elle et celle-ci tenta de se ressaisir.

\- Allez, mon enfant… Installe-toi confortablement, murmura-t-elle, mal remise de ses précédentes larmes.

Camille hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. À propos de tes parents...

\- Oui, je sais, ils sont morts lorsque j'étais petite. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

\- Non, non…, continua Madame Madeleine en soupirant. Ils ne sont pas morts... Ou du moins, pas tous les deux...

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Camille en se rapprochant d'elle sur le petite canapé.

\- Commençons par le commencement, je te prie... Ta mère était une femme admirable, très belle et gracieuse à la capitale. Tellement magnifique qu'on la surnommait la rose blanche. Elle était aussi héritière d'une fortune importante. Elle a été mariée de force à un duc anglais de passage en France par une rude saison. Le pauvre homme s'était entiché d'elle à la seconde où il l'avait vue malgré leur différence d'âge flagrante car la jeune maitresse n'avait que dix-sept ans et lui en avait plus de trente. J'étais une servante à l'époque dans la résidence de ta mère à Paris. Je l'avais en grâce et en admiration. Nous étions de très bonnes amies malgré notre écart social.

Camille écoutait, interdite, essayant d'analyser ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Je fus donc priée de la suivre en Angleterre. La pauvre était terrifiée à l'idée de quitter sa demeure et son ancienne vie mais ce duc l'aimait. Il l'aimait follement. Si follement qu'elle ne put par son grand coeur que l'aimer en retour, d'un amour aimable mais ardent. Ils finirent par être heureux tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils eurent leur premier enfant, ton frère Alexandre, l'héritier de presque tout leur patrimoine, ils ne purent être plus heureux que lorsque tu vins au monde…

Madame Madeleine s'arrêta soudain, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

\- Mais continuez donc ! la pressa la principale concernée.

\- Il y eut des complications pendant l'accouchement, reprit-elle brusquement.

Elle mit alors une main sur l'épaule de Camille.

-Ce n'est nullement de ta faute, c'est le médecin qui fut malhabile pour gérer cette situation. Elle s'arrêta encore, se rappelant probablement de consternants souvenirs.

-Elle mourut peu après t'avoir mise au monde. Ton père, alors attristé et furieux, te renia et faillit te jeter dans les égouts de la ville tellement sa douleur était grande. Toi qui n'étais qu'une pauvre innocente… Je me suis interposée, mon enfant, fuyant avec toi sur un navire la nuit-même pour lui échapper. Et tu connais le reste de l'histoire...

Camille essaya de raisonner mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Dans certaines situations, la logique n'était pas suffisante pour tout régler et la rage éclata en elle. Elle se releva et regarda avec mépris la femme qui l'avait élevée et en qui elle avait cru toute sa vie.

\- Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous caché tout ça ?!

La veille femme se leva à son tour et essaya de la calmer.

\- C'était pour te protéger. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre tout ça, répliqua-t-elle fermement.

\- Comment osez-vous?! Il s'agit ma vie, j'avais le droit de savoir !

Les deux femmes se firent face un moment en silence. Le regard froid, accusateur et plein d'incompréhension, Camille reprit enfin la parole.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vous le demande, pourquoi ? Pourquoi me le dire seulement maintenant ?!

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Si j'avais pu, je te l'aurais caché toute ta vie ! lui avoua la vieille dame avec émotion. Mais c'est impossible maintenant... Ton père te veut à ses côtés, voilà pourquoi je te l'ai dis !

Elle enfonça alors ses petits ongles de ménagère dans sa main, le visage crispé, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Oubliant un instant sa colère, Camille se jeta sur elle avec angoisse. La vielle femme souffrait d'une maladie cardiaque depuis longtemps, son coeur était faible et très sensible.

\- Mom, vous allez bien ? Mom, Mom ! s'écria la jeune fille en voyant la femme serrer sa poitrine convulsivement.

Madame Madeleine haletait et ses traits s'étaient contractés sous la douleur. Elle essayait visiblement de contrôler les battements rapides et douloureux de son cœur sans y parvenir.

Camille commença à paniquer. Essayant de maîtriser son inquiétude, elle installa sa Mom sur le canapé en douceur avant de sortir de la maison en courant. Rapidement, elle arriva devant un petit bâtiment qui datait de plusieurs siècles déjà. Les pierres qui constituaient sa façade étaient belles, élégantes et d'une couleur rafraîchissante. Elle faillit enfoncer la porte en enchaînant les coups dessus mais heureusement, une femme vint lui ouvrir précipitamment.

\- Camille, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle en voyant la jeune fille haletante au pas de sa porte.

\- Où est M. Louis ? C'est Mom, elle est encore malade ! Il faut faire vite ! s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille.

\- Reprends ton souffle, Camille, par pitié ! Je vais aller le chercher, il doit être dans le salon.

Elle se précipita alors dans la maison en appelant son époux. Peu de temps après, M. Louis sortit de chez lui, une mallette noire à la main et son chapeau melon sur la tête.

Il courut ensuite avec la jeune fille jusqu'à son habitation où ils trouvèrent la vielle dame encore allongée sur le canapé. Il s'agenouilla immédiatement à ses côtés et brandit son fameux stéthoscope.

Camille resta loin d'eux, observant l'homme avec terreur et impatience. C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute ! Si elle ne s'était pas emportée, si elle était restait tranquille, si elle avait su... Et voilà qu'à cause d'elle, cette brave femme qui l'avait élevée se retrouvait de nouveau entre la vie et la mort. Voilà comment elle la remerciait ... En la faisant de nouveau craquer. Elle se rongea les ongles en essayant de détourner les yeux de la pénible consultation. Elle tremblait de son tout corps, prête à tomber à genoux dès que le médecin lui adresserait la parole.

Après une bonne demi-heure, l'homme se releva enfin et donna un flacon de poudre blanchâtre à la jeune fille.

\- Je lui ai administré un calmant, elle devrait aller mieux après ça. Mélange ce produit avec de l'eau. Qu'elle boive un verre par jour pendant le déjeuner, pas plus. Et pour son coeur, je préconise du repos, autant physiquement que mentalement. Rien ne doit venir la perturber. À bientôt, mon enfant et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si une autre crise se produit.

\- M-merci, M. Louis, bégaya Camille en serrant le flacon dans sa main.

Dès qu'il fut parti, la jeune fille s'écroula. Ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers sa Mom et resta à son chevet le temps que son émotion ne

La nuit était déjà tombée. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, accentuant le charme de la lune. Camille avait allumé quelques bougies et recouvert la vielle dame d'un léger drap. Elle avait aussi arrangé ses coussins tout en veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Elle avait voulu cuisiner un dîner mais son estomac était noué. Elle était certaine de vomir ce qu'elle pourrait avaler car ses angoisses étaient trop grandes pour laisser son ventre digérer quoi que ce soit. Alors elle était restée là, repliée sur elle-même.

Elle était lâche et inutile, elle le savait maintenant. De ces évidences provenaient ses pires cauchemars. Elle était faible car elle ne savait pas - ou plutôt- ne voulait pas les accepter.

Soudain, elle se sentit étouffée au milieu du petit salon. Le corps endormi de sa Mom juste à côté d'elle la culpabilisait encore plus et avec horreur, elle sentit les murs se resserrer autour d'elle. Complètement paniquée, elle bondit hors de la chaumière, allant où ses pieds la portaient. Elle voulait fuir la réalité.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la forêt du village où se trouvait un ruisseau qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

Elle courut à travers les chemins de forêt obscurcis et trébucha bien vite sur un rocher. Elle tomba la tête la première sur la terre poussiéreuse avant de se redresser rapidement. Elle essuya son visage avec ses mains mais la saleté ne quittait toujours pas son visage et elle soupira.

Tandis qu'elle allait se relever entièrement, elle remarqua soudain quelque chose de brillant sur le sol. Une sorte d'étincelle. Là, au milieu du chemin, se trouvait une pierre différente des autres car sous le clair de la lune, pendant que les autres restaient inertes, elle brillait étrangement.

Fascinée par son éclat, Camille l'attrapa. Elle l'examina un moment puis, sans autre raison, l'a mis dans sa poche et continua sa route.

Une fois arrivée devant le lac, elle s'agenouilla et se nettoya la face puis elle resta un moment, les yeux dans le vague, observant son reflet sur l'eau cristalline. Elle se rappela alors de la pierre et la sortit maladroitement avant de la tremper dans l'eau. La poussière se décolla après quelques frottements. La sortant de l'eau et l'observant une nouvelle fois, les yeux de Camille s'écarquillèrent.

Ce n'était pas une pierre ordinaire, loin de là. Elle était belle, d'un éclat exquis, d'une couleur bleu fascinante et d'une douceur si agréable au toucher... Elle pouvait voir son reflet se diviser en plusieurs facettes sur la pierre taillée sous l'éclat de la lune.

Camille resserra sa prise sur son trésor. Cette pierre devait valoir une belle somme et si elle la vendait, elle était sûre de pouvoir acheter de meilleurs médicaments pour sa Mom ! Elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle pourrait aussi donner de l'argent à Joe pour qu'il puisse se reposer un moment pour se soigner. Oh, mais quelle belle affaire elle faisait là !

Malgré sa joie, elle se rappela brusquement qu'il pourrait arriver malheur à sa Mom en son absence et elle se releva.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle remarqua que les bougies tenaient bon et qu'elles suffiraient pour la nuit. Sa Mom dormait comme un bébé. Elle détendit ses épaules et referma la porte derrière elle à double tour. Elle se dirigea ensuite auprès de Madame Madeleine pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

En s'asseyant, elle sentit les sucettes dans sa poche la gêner et elle s'en saisit. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle pensa instantanément à la bonté de Joe et à son attention envers elle et Sabrina. C'était si généreux de sa part de lui avoir donné les bonbons qu'il avait ramassés. Il aurait dû se les garder. Après tout, il travaillait plus dur qu'elles deux réunies et il n'avait presque aucune occasion de déguster des douceurs.

\- Sacré, Joe…

Elle retira le papier qui entourait la sucette et y lit la petite inscription en lettres d'or.

 _Phantom Society - Lemon smell_

Elle déposa la sucrerie dans sa bouche pour la déguster. C'était sûrement un bonbon anglais. La plupart des marchandises que recevait Lydia et sa mère venait de là-bas. Elle retira soudain la sucette de sa bouche avec une expression de dégoût. Quel que soit ce lemon smell, ce n'était pas mangeable !


	3. Chapitre II

**_Chapitre II_**

\- Le soleil illuminait timidement le petit village d'Aiguez. Le matin venait tout juste de paraitre, rappelant aux habitants qu'il était temps de se lever et d'aller travailler, à l'exception d'une maison dont la grasse matinée des maitresses n'était dérangée que par le petit déjeuner.

Dans ce beau manoir, la plus jeune maitresse, Lydia Rollington, venait de finir de se préparer pour sa leçon de danse quotidienne. Sa mère avait fait venir un précepteur de l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de Paris mais la jeune fille le trouvait mou car son comportement bien, que très raffiné, révélait au fond une grande paresse.

Lydia Rollington était une fille sublime avec une distinction toute particulière qui prouvait bien que du sang noble coulait dans ses veines. Elle faisait d'innombrables conquêtes sans même s'en rendre compte. Néanmoins, cette délicieuse chose n'était pas tout à fait parfaite. Ce n'était pas un « bon parti » comme s'amusait à clamer les gens de bonne société. Une façon très distinguée de désigner une chose qui en manquait terriblement.

Et pour cause, elle n'avait aucune dote et presque aucun titre officiel. Mais elle avait assez de charme et de volupté pour faire oublier ce léger détail à ses fréquentations masculines. A tel point que son père voulait maintenant la reprendre dans le manoir familial pour essayer de la marier à l'un de ses collaborateurs.

Pour Lydia, séduire ce comte allait être tâche facile. Les hommes étaient si simples ! Un sourire par là et un compliment par ci suffisaient à leur faire tourner la tête. Elle en était sûre, il ramperait à ses pieds tel un chien lui et sa fortune, et en un rien de temps.

Pourtant, elle avait presque déchiré le papier qui l'en avait informé. Son père ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle. Depuis son divorce avec sa mère dont elle ignorait totalement la cause, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Et pour être honnête, elle ne se souvenait même de son visage...

C'était compréhensible. Elle avait moins de cinq ans lorsqu'elle avait quitté le manoir familial au milieu des injures et des larmes pour s'installer dans ce village miteux dans une demeure à peine acceptable, vivant de ce que son paternel daignait leur envoyer et des présents qu'elles recevaient de la part des amants de sa mère.

Oui, elle allait quitter ce trou perdu et retourner à Londres. Et c'est que finalement, elle avait décidé qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.

Camille s'était réveillée dans le salon entourée par une délicieuse odeur de crêpes. Elle était toujours adossée au canapé comme lorsqu'elle s'était endormie la nuit dernière mais en plus, une douce couverture la recouvrait.

Elle s'était levée et avait trouvé sa Mom préparant sa nourriture préférée. Elle s'était jetée sur elle dans un premier temps, la sommant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se reposer mais la veille dame avait montré une telle obstination que la jeune fille n'avait pu la convaincre que de la laisser l'aider.

Pendant leur tâche, les deux femmes évitèrent scrupuleusement de parler du sujet de la veille. Pour l'une, l'affaire était pliée et oubliée. Pour l'autre, c'était à l'inverse une affaire des plus pressantes mais le courage lui manquait pour l'aborder à nouveau si vite.

Le petit-déjeuner avalé, Camille profita de sa ronde journalière au village pour visiter une boutique de bijoux après avoir fini les courses.

En entrant dans la boutique, une cloche accrochée à la porte teinta, prévenant le vendeur derrière le comptoir qu'un client était entré. Celui-ci se redressa rapidement et afficha son plus beau sourire à la jeune fille qui semblait assez réticente.

\- Bonjour, mon enfant, sourit le vieil homme. C'est maman qui t'envoie ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête rapidement et s'approcha du comptoir.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer si vous le voulez bien, dit-elle en évitant le regard du vendeur.

\- Quoi donc, mademoiselle ?

Camille fouilla dans sa poche et sortit la pierre bleutée avant de la déposer sur le comptoir devant le vendeur. Ce dernier retint un sifflement.

\- Je voudrais savoir combien vaut cette pierre, s'il vous plait, fit la jeune fille.

\- Oh, oui. Tout de suite, répondit le vendeur en sortant une paire de lunettes ainsi qu'un pinceau.

Camille se sentait étrangement intimidée et tremblante tandis que le vieil homme examinait scrupuleusement sa trouvaille.

\- Dis, mon enfant, questionna-t-il en rapprochant la pierre de ses lunettes. Où as-tu trouvé cette chose ?

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Elle redoutait cette question.

\- Je l'ai trouvée hier en me promenant dans la forêt... Alors, combien vaut-elle ?

Le vendeur reposa la pierre en soupirant puis rangea son matériel en dessous du comptoir.

\- Navré de te décevoir mais elle ne vaut absolument rien.

Il soupira puis croisa les mains sur le comptoir.

-J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre noble au départ mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste une contrefaçon, très mal taillée au passage. Mais si tu veux, petite, je peux te faire un prix. Trois francs, c'est largement plus que sa vraie valeur.

\- Seulement trois ? s'exclama Camille, consternée. Oh, je m'attendais à plus... Non, ne vous forcez pas, monsieur, j'ai compris.

Elle lui sourit faiblement avant de reprendre la pierre.

-Désolée de vous avoir importuné et passez une bonne journée.

Elle se détourna et sortit de la boutique d'un pas vif.

\- Hé, attends, petite !

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Camille avait déjà quitté la boutique. Le vendeur serra la mâchoire et se précipita dehors. Il observa les alentours mais ne vit rien. Quelle boulette ! Il venait de perdre une opportunité unique !

Camille marchait en direction de chez-elle. Après avoir parcouru un peu le village pour oublier sa déception, elle se décida à rentrer pour ne pas effrayer sa Mom déjà très malade. Tandis qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte, elle tomba sur une scène à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

Sa Mom se tenait en compagnie d'un homme habillé tout en blanc. Ils étaient assis dans le petit salon. L'homme était souriant, élégant et richement habillé. Son allure contrastait fortement avec la pauvreté dont il était entouré.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle ! la salua-t-il en se relevant avec un grand sourire.

Camille fut impressionnée par le comportement poli de l'homme en blanc. Lorsqu'il s'inclina devant elle, elle ne sut franchement que faire et se contenta de balbutier un bonjour discret.

\- Vous devez être Lady Camille, je suppose.

\- Euh, oui... C'est bien moi, balbutia la jeune fille, toujours sonnée. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Oh, excusez mon impolitesse !

Il mit une main sur son coeur d'un geste solennel.

\- Je suis Ash Landers, le fidèle serviteur de la famille Albertwood. Je suis ici pour vous mener chez vous, Lady Camille.

\- Comment ? s'exclama la jeune fille, effarée. Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire ?

\- Un peu de respect envers notre invité ! intervint subitement Madame Madeleine. Monsieur Landers a fait un long voyage jusqu'ici.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, Mom ! Pourquoi dit-il qu'il est ici pour me mener chez moi ? insista-t-elle. Je suis chez moi !

\- Oh, Madeleine ne vous a donc rien dit ? questionna Landers, légèrement confus.

\- Si, je lui ai tout expliqué hier, répondit la veille dame.

\- Alors pourquoi semblez-vous si surprise, Lady Camille ? s'étonna l'invité.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?!

La jeune fille serra les poings pour contrôler sa rage.

\- Voyez-vous, Lady Camille, c'est votre très bon père qui m'envoie en ce jour, clarifia Landers.

Soudain, Camille se figea et un flot de paroles lui revint en mémoire, lui rappelant tout ce que sa Mom lui avait révélé la veille au soir. Elle avait voulu tout oublier, se persuadant que ce n'était qu'une chimère, un mauvais rêve qui n'aurait aucune incidence mais à présent, la réalité l'avait rattrapée.

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle alors en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, le regard dans le vague.

\- Mais pour vous ramener chez vous, My Lady !

\- Mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

La jeune fille déposa sa tête entre ses mains pour ne pas pleurer et Landers vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Il fallait attendre que vous ayez grandi. Vous savez, la cour d'Angleterre est une fausse aux lions. Votre père a préféré vous faire grandir dans un environnement paisible avant de vous confronter à la noblesse.

Il marqua une pause puis sourit en voyant que la fille lutter contre ses émotions.

-Et je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi vous devriez en pleurer. Vous aurez une vie bien meilleure à présent : une belle maison, des serviteurs, de belles robes...

\- Et mes amis ? s'enquit doucement Camille en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Vous vous en ferez d'autres, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Mais si, c'est un problème ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en se relevant.

\- Allons, mon enfant, sois raisonnable ! intervint Madame Madeleine qui se tortillait dans son coin.

Camille les dévisagea tous deux de longues secondes. Ils la dégoûtaient à cet instant. Elle eut soudain un rire amer.

\- Vous êtes horribles...

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Landers en s'approchant.

\- Vous me demandez de quitter mon village, mes amis, et tout ça sur un coup de tête ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous ne réalisez donc pas ce que cela représente pour moi ?!

L'homme déposa alors ses mains sur ses épaules,

\- Si, bien sûr. Je vous comprends parfaitement, Mademoiselle. Mais vous devez l'accepter. Tout cela est pour votre bien. Et si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez même revenir ici durant les vacances.

Il plongea ses yeux violets dans les siens pour lui assurer la sincérité de ses paroles mais Camille demeura figée. Finalement, elle rougit et baissa la tête.

\- Mais... Mais...

\- Mais vous ne voulez pas décevoir votre père, la coupa-t-il fermement. Ce cher homme se meurt de vous connaitre. Il est très souffrant et il veut vous voir avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

\- Et Mom, pourra-t-elle venir avec nous ? demanda Camille avec appréhension.

Landers dirigea son regard vers la veille femme. Un regard méprisant et vil. Pourtant, il offrit un sourire compatissant à la jeune fille en face de lui.

\- Elle ne pourra malheureusement pas venir. Sa place est ici comme la vôtre est à Londres.

Camille recula d'un pas, étouffant sous l'indignation et l'incompréhension. Cet homme n'avait-il donc aucune limite ?!

\- Alors je refuse !

Elle se dégagea totalement de ses mains sur ses épaules et courut en direction de sa Mom.

-Vous me demandez de quitter celle qui m'a élevée pour un homme qui a failli me tuer alors que je venais tout juste de naitre ! Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! s'offusqua-t-elle en serrant la taille de sa Mom entre ses mains pour se rattacher à son seul secours.

A sa plus grande surprise, Madame Madeleine arracha alors ses mains de sa taille et la poussa vivement, si bien qu'elle en tomba au sol.

\- Enfant ignorante ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! s'écria la veille dame.

Camille ne tenta pas de se relever. Interdite, elle dirigea des yeux apeurés vers sa Mom et essaya de contrôler le flot de larmes qui lui montait aux yeux.

\- Mais Mom, vous êtes malade ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser ! lui rappela-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Gamine !

Camille baissa la tête et un premier sanglot lui échappa. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. Ses larmes tombèrent telles des perles sur le sol, brillant d'un éclat adamantin. Elle essaya de crier, de faire éclater sa tristesse mais aucun son ne franchit ses petites lèvres roses à l'exception de petits sanglots trop forts pour être contenus. Elle resta donc face contre terre, incapable de se relever.

\- Je vois, fit finalement Landers. Je viendrai à dix-huit heures prendre Mademoiselle. J'espère qu'elle sera prête.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera prête, lui assura Madame Madeleine en raccompagnant son invité jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Après trois mots de politesse échangés, l'homme s'en alla et la vieille dame rentra de nouveau dans la petite chaumière. Elle passa devant la jeune fille toujours écroulée à terre sans même lui jeter un regard. Camille la regarda passer sans un mot et continua de pleurer en silence.

\- Hé, Sabrina ! cria le petit roux en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille qui séchait la lessive.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Joe ? lui demanda-t-elle en plissant un drap avant de l'accrocher à l'arbre.

\- J'ai vu un homme très très très bien habillé qui sortait de la maison de Camille ! lui expliqua-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Sabrina fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûr, Joe ?

\- Mais oui ! Tu me crois pas ? s'indigna le petit.

\- Jure pour voir ?

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! Ça te suffit comme preuve ?

\- Arrête, Joe.

Ils échangèrent un regard de défi et, voyant que Joe tenait étrangement ses positions, elle se résigna dans un soupir.

\- D'accord, je te crois. Attends que je termine ma corvée et on filera ensemble voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Hé, mais c'est pas notre affaire ! De quoi on se mêle ? s'inquiéta soudain le gamin.

Sabrina eut un sourire narquois.

\- Lorsque tu es venu m'en parler, tu te doutais bien de ce qui se passerait, non ?

\- Oh non, non ! Tu vas pas de nouveau m'entrainer dans l'une de tes sales affaires ? protesta-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Bien sûr que si, mon chou.

Elle lui tira la langue

\- Je te hais, mégère, se résigna finalement le petit.

Il savait qu'elle le traînerait par les cheveux s'il le fallait.

Après que Sabrina ait terminé d'accrocher le linge, elle prit le bras de son ami pour le trainer jusqu'à la maison de tante Madeleine. Elle toqua à la porte un bon moment avant que ce ne soit Madame Madeleine en personne qui vienne leur ouvrir. La veille dame semblait fatiguée au vu de ses yeux rouges.

\- Bonjour, tante Madeleine ! s'exclama le jeune fille en souriant. On est ici pour voir Camille.

\- Ah…

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle puis se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

\- Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit capable de vous recevoir.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Joe avec inquiétude.

\- Elle ne va pas bien...

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. La principale concernée surgit alors devant la porte, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rouges, essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

\- Non, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je vais bien.

Par cette déclaration, personne ne comprit si elle voulait les convaincre ou se convaincre elle-même. En effet, tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'elle allait mal.

\- Camille, retourne à l'intérieur, lui ordonna Madame Madeleine.

\- Non, je refuse ! déclara-t-elle en soutenant le regard de sa Mom.

Joe et Sabrina échangèrent un regard d'incrédulité devant son comportement inattendu. Elle, si douce, si gentille et malgré son caractère entêté, ne contredisait jamais le moindre ordre de Madame Madeleine. Aujourd'hui, elle lui tenait tête pour la première fois.

\- S'il vous plait, tante Madeleine, intervint Sabrina. Laissez-la venir avec nous. Je suis sûre qu'elle a besoin d'air frais.

La veille dame dévisagea à nouveau sa protégée puis soupira.

\- Allez-vous dégourdir les jambes. Tu as raison, Sabrina, cela lui fera le plus grand bien.

Elle rentra alors dans la petite chaumière et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant les trois enfants face à eux-mêmes.

Sabrina prit son amie par la main et la mena à travers le village vers la forêt dans une clairière baignée par la lumière apaisante du soleil. Un beau lieu de méditation où ils ne risquaient pas de se faire importuner.

Elle somma ensuite Camille de tout lui raconter et cette dernière n'hésita pas à confier à ses amis toute l'histoire, de la crise cardiaque de sa Mom la veille jusqu'à la visite de l'homme en blanc qui voulait la ramener en Angleterre.

\- Ce doit être lui que j'ai vu sortir de chez toi ! comprit Joe.

Cette constatation fut suivie d'un moment de silence durant lequel chacun des trois amis se perdit dans la contemplation de son environnement.

\- Mais tu n'es qu'une imbécile, toi ! s'exclama finalement Sabrina.

Camille leva les yeux vers elle et la questionna du regard.

\- Tu as une chance folle et tu ne veux même pas en profiter ! poursuivit-elle avec incrédulité. Tu es riche, souris ! Tu n'auras plus à travailler et à vivre dans la pauvreté comme nous ! Mais quelle cruche, ma parole !

\- Et tu crois que l'argent m'intéresse ? marmonna son amie avant de baisser la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans toi ou sans Mom…

\- Mais arrête, Camille ! s'indigna Joe à son tour. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Tu pourras venir nous voir pendant les vacances ! Sois heureuse !

\- Et puis, lorsque tu reviendras, je suis sûre que tu auras bien changé, approuva Sabrina. Tu auras une belle robe et la façon de parler des aristocrates. J'espère juste que tu ne deviendras pas un sosie de cette peste de Lydia !

\- Mais je ne veux pas partir ! Je suis très bien ici et je ne veux pas être seule ! s'entêta Camille avant de fondre en larmes pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Cette fois, Joe et Sabrina l'entourèrent de leurs bras pour l'apaiser. Cela eut l'effet escompté jusqu'à ce que Camille n'ait la méchante pensée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle se trouvait à leur côté et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Arrête, Camille. Tu ne seras pas seule, c'est une certitude, lui murmura Sabrina.

\- Mais tu p-plaisantes ? Per-personne ne voudra être avec moi ! Vou-vous m'avez vue ? Tout le monde me reniera, moi, la petite sotte ! balbutia-t-elle entre ses sanglots

\- Mais non, Camille, la rassura Joe. Tu es une personne formidable ! Qui ne voudrait pas être en ta compagnie ?

\- Il a raison pour une fois, renchérit Sabrina.

Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et continuèrent à la réconforter, si bien que Camille commença à se sentir mieux après un moment. La conversation s'engagea ensuite vers des sujets plus monotones et légers : la nouvelle recette de petits pains du boulanger Michel ou la nouvelle saison qui s'annonçait bien moins fructueuse pour les commerçants. Et le fait que le bois était devenu beaucoup moins cher, au grand dam de Joe qui allait devoir redoubler d'efforts.

Ils se rappelèrent finalement quelques événements mémorables entre deux éclats de rires.

\- Camille, tu te souviens de la fois où tu as vomi sur la place du village ? s'esclaffa Sabrina.

\- Oui, j'avais mangé beaucoup trop de fromage ! C'est drôle quand j'y pense mais depuis, je n'arrive plus à voir un bout de fromage sans avoir la nausée…

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous donnes toujours tes galettes au fromage pendant le mardi gras ? Ma pauvre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! pouffa Joe.

\- Quoi ? Nous les donner ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'elle les passe toujours ! bougonna Sabrina.

\- Oui, parce que je suis le plus petit ! Et c'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin ! ricana-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben ! T'es déjà assez grosse !

\- Comment oses-tu ! s'indigna son amie. Attends un peu, je vais te faire voir ce qu'elle peut faire la grosse !

Pendant ce temps, Camille s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle observa le ciel à travers les feuilles des arbres. Une brise fraiche vint lui caresser le visage et quelques rires franchirent ses lèvres en entendant les insultes que se jetaient Sabrina et Joe.

\- Camille ! Aide-moi ! Elle me tire les cheveux ! pleura soudain le petit.

\- Surtouts pas ! Je vais te refaire une coupe, demi-portion ! rétorqua Sabrina en s'acharnant sur les cheveux roux de Joe.

Elle tira une mèche, en arracha une autre et s'amusa enfin à tirer ses cheveux un à un en rigolant.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît. Pour une fois, il n'a rien fait, intervint Camille en se relevant. En plus, c'est l'heure. Je dois rentrer…

Sabrina le lâcha avec dépit.

\- Déjà ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Regarde, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, lui montra Camille en pointant le ciel du doigt.

\- Ah, tu as raison, soupira Joe en arrangeant autant que possible sa chevelure.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la forêt. Le silence était total, aucun n'osant ouvrir la bouche. Soudain, Joe s'arrêta et se mit en travers du chemin de Camille.

\- Camille, s'il te plait, ne pars pas ! la supplia-t-il.

Une petite larme se forma aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'il se jetait dans ses bras.

-Tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi, tu ne resterais pas avec ces… méchants ! Reste, reste...

Camille se mit à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras puis mit sa main dans sa chevelure avant d'y déposer un petit bisou.

\- Oh, Joe…

Elle le serra encore plus dans ses bras.

-Si seulement j'avais le choix, je serais restée avec toi mais je ne peux pas. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Tu devrais comprendre, non ? Mais je te promets que je reviendrai tôt ou tard.

Il leva la tête vers elle avec espoir.

\- C'est une promesse?

\- Oui, c'en est une, sourit Camille en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes.

De son côté, Sabrina se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et tentait de penser à autre chose. Elle savait que c'était le meilleur pour son amie, qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir. Elle essayait de détourner le regard mais ses yeux restaient braqués sur ce moment de tendresse qui la gênait et l'attristait. Contrairement à Camille ou à Joe, elle savait comment contrôler ses larmes mieux que sa colère. Elle était tellement habituée à pleurer que cela ne représentait plus rien pour elle. Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas mais pas dans l'immédiat.

\- Allez, vous deux, cracha-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas le temps !

\- Oui, oui, approuva Camille en essayant une larme de sa joue. Il est temps...

La forêt dépassée, Camille insista pour qu'ils la laissent rebrousser chemin sans eux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait un besoin de faire cette dernière étape seule. Après de nouvelles embrassades, elle s'éloigna tout en retenant de nouvelles larmes.

En chemin, elle observa les petites maisons aux couleurs différentes, les femmes qui s'arrêtaient au beau milieu de la route pour se raconter des ragots, les enfants qui jouaient à la marelle tout en s'accusant mutuellement de triche, les commerçants qui criaient à haute voix le prix et la qualité de leur marchandise. C'était la routine apaisante qui peuplait le village de jour en jour. Elle était habituée à cette vue et à ce vacarme. Pourtant, tout lui semblait encore plus beau et moins familier aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être ça la nostalgie. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle le ressentirait un jour.

En repassant par le village, elle entendit soudain une voix l'appeler par derrière. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir accourir le boulanger, portant avec lui un petit sac en papier dont émanait une odeur alléchante.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Camille en le voyant reprendre son souffle devant elle.

\- T-tiens.

Il souffla et se redressa.

-C'est pour toi.

Il mit le sac entre ses deux mains sans lui donner d'explication. Un peu contrariée, Camille essaya de formuler un refus poli mais il la coupa.

\- Je n'accepterai aucun refus !

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il repartit vers sa boutique.

Camille resta sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans sa boulangerie, abasourdie, puis jeta un coup d'oeil au contenu du sac en papier très chaud. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage : des petits pains à la vanille ! Ses préférés !

Elle voulut les manger immédiatement mais avant de mettre le premier pain dans sa bouche, elle se ravisa. Ce serait plus que stupide de gâcher ses délices en les dévorant debout et à toute allure. Elle le rangea dans le sac en papier avec les deux autres et l'emmena avec elle à la maison.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle se rendit compte que sa Mom était dans le salon et écrivait une lettre. Elle semblait très concentrée.

\- Salutations, Mom. Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Camille en tentant de sourire.

La veille femme ne leva pas un oeil vers elle.

\- Va dans ta chambre et ne prend que le nécessaire pour le voyage. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin à ton arrivée.

\- Bien, Mom...

Elle monta et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle ouvrit ensuite sa petite armoire et en sortit un panier dans lequel elle fourra plusieurs choses. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin pour le voyage car il s'agissait plus de souvenirs dont elle ne pouvait se séparer mais elle tenait à les emmener : une veille écharpe trouée, un trèfle à quatre feuilles, un dessin moche, ...

Alors qu'elle jetait sa robe sur le sol en se changeant, elle entendit le vêtement tomber en un bruit bizarre sur le sol. Dénudée, elle se pencha et le ramassa pour fouiller dans ses poches et réaliser qu'elle y avait oublié quelque chose.

Elle en tira la pierre bleutée et observa son reflet sur ses facettes. Avec toute cette précipitation, elle avait oublié de s'en débarrasser. Elle faillit la laisser tomber et l'abandonner près du lit mais se ravisa finalement.

Cette pierre pourtant sans valeur était si belle... La chose la plus jolie que Camille n'est jamais vue. Elle se souciait peu de son prix ou du fait que ce soit une contrefaçon. Elle pourrait peut-être la garder, en faire un collier, une broche ou tout simplement l'admirer. Elle aimait aussi son toucher, doux et froid à la fois.

Camille sourit comme une idiote et la plaça soigneusement en bas de son panier. Qui sait, peut-être lui serait-elle utile un jour où l'autre ? Honnêtement, elle en doutait et c'est dans ce genre de situation que Camille réalisait qu'elle était trop sentimentale. Cette manie de toujours garder les objets allait sûrement lui causer des problèmes.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son armoire et sélectionna sa tenue la plus présentable : une robe verte à rayures bleues avec un papillon au dos. Elle lui donnait pourtant l'allure d'une grand-mère…

Finissant de s'habiller, elle entendit la voix de sa Mom lui crier de descendre. C'était sûrement l'heure. Elle se précipita pour prendre son panier plein de babioles et descendit les escaliers à une allure folle, si bien qu'elle tomba sur son postérieur en sautant la dernière marche. Elle se releva cependant sans se soucier de la douleur sourde puis courut vers l'extérieur.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. L'air du vent lui caressa le visage et fit virevolter quelques-unes de ses mèches. Elle observa avec effarement le carrosse blanc devant elle. Une seconde plus tard, elle commença à sentir les effets de sa chute sur son postérieur. Elle fit une légère grimace. C'était une douleur totalement abominable. Elle eut envie de s'asseoir sur un coussin pendant un instant et l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt se retrouver dans cette voiture de princesse la réconforta un minimum.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut sa Mom et l'homme en blanc discuter un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- Excusez-moi mais je voulais vous dire que je suis prête...

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et Landers sourit doucement. Il lui prit la main et l'escorta vers la voiture. Camille rougit à ce traitement et essaya de soutenir son regard. Lorsqu'elle essaya de monter cependant, elle eut du mal à franchir les deux petites marches tout en tenant sa main. Et bien sûr, elle se retrouva à nouveau par terre rapidement.

\- Aie, ça fait mal ! marmonna-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

\- Attendez, Mademoiselle. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Il lui tendit à nouveau sa main gantée et Camille sourit mais refusa tout en essayant de dissimuler sa gêne. Landers la regarda se relever péniblement avec de grands yeux puis sourit amicalement en retour. Il la laissa monter seule alors que lui alla adresser ses instructions au conducteur avant d'entrer à son tour dans le beau carrosse.

Madame Madeleine resta un instant dehors, les mains serrées et les yeux larmoyants, se consolant avec la seule pensée que c'était le meilleur pour sa protégée. Elle n'avait agis agressivement que parce qu'elle voulait la voir vivre une bonne vie. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu le choix elle non plus…

À l'intérieur, Camille lui jeta un dernier regard. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle aurait l'occasion de la revoir à nouveau. Alors, tandis que la calèche se mettait en route, elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit la tête par la fenêtre pour crier ses derniers mots à la ville entière.

\- Je t'aime, Mom ! Je t'aime !

Une larme roula sur la joue de la vieille dame qui cria à son tour.

\- Porte-toi bien, Camille !

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de fondre en larmes et elle rentra sa tête pour se reposer sur le doux siège. Elle laissa la fenêtre ouverte. La douce brise du soir lui caressait la tête, et à terme, sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage.

Landers de son côté demeura inexpressif. Il lisait un livre et semblait déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait.

Voulant oublier au plus vite ses tracas et se remonter le moral tout en détendant l'atmosphère, Camille décida d'engager la conversation mais sa timidité et son indécision la gênaient.

\- Eh bien…, commença-t-elle. Où allons-nous ?

L'homme releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard inquisiteur puis sourit en refermant son livre.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez au courant. Nous partons vers Londres, voyez-vous. Le chemin vers le port risque d'être assez long alors prenez ce temps pour vous reposer en dormant un peu. Je ne pense pas que vous aurez l'occasion de dormir sur le navire. La mer est très agitée en ce moment.

\- Oh mais je n'ai pas sommeil ! Je voudrais juste discuter avec vous. Pouvez-vous me parler de ma famille ?

\- Mademoiselle Camille, si je puis me permettre d'insister, vous devriez vous reposer. Vous saurez tout ce qu'i savoir le moment voulu.

Il se replongea ensuite dans son livre et Camille hocha la tête, résignée. Au fond, elle était tout de même offusquée. Ce Landers lui parlait comme si elle était une enfant ! Elle avait beau le paraitre, elle n'était pas stupide pour autant. Elle n'avait jamais été stupide.

Fermant les yeux, elle décida enfin de suivre ses conseils. Après tout, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire...

... Fin du Chapitre ...


	4. Chapitre III

**_Chapitre III_**

\- L'Angleterre, pays glorieux autant de par son histoire que son économie. Véritable paradis industriel, il est devenu en un siècle le passage obligé pour n'importe quel grand investisseur. Il est tout simplement enchanteur.

Il se définit avant tout par un sens du patriotisme assez poignant chez ses citoyens. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs le principal moteur de la réussite du royaume. Chaque jour, ils œuvrent pour rendre leur pays meilleur. Leurs efforts sont visibles partout, tant dans l'architecture de leurs palaces que dans l'entretien de leur campagnes.

Néanmoins, ce royaume renferme de sombres secrets que s'efforce de refouler Scotland Yard, la section de recherche et d'investigation anglaise. Un grand mystère entoure cette brigade. Ses agissements sont toujours assez suspects et ses intentions rarement claires. Ses agents utilisent le voile du secret royal pour employer des méthodes condamnables. Ils s'infiltrent dans l'ombre de la nuit pour servir la volonté de la monarchie car Scotland Yard n'existe et ne travaille que par et pour la Couronne.

Sa dévotion n'a d'égale que son efficacité. Et pour cause, Scotland Yard est considérée comme l'une des meilleures brigades du monde en cette fin de XIXe siècle.

L'une de leur grandes forces est que ses agents travaillent rarement seuls. Ils ont pour alliés des infiltrés au sein des médecins, des diplomates, des hommes d'affaires mais aussi des personnes qui cherchent avant tout à s'élever socialement et à obtenir grâce aux yeux de la Reine.

Parmi eux, on trouve la noblesse de l'ombre. Des nobles qui ont juré fidélité à la Couronne par un serment qu'il serait presque pêché de rompre. Cette poignée de privilégiés servent les rois génération après génération, siècle après siècle. Ils sont corrompus. Leurs méthodes sont encore plus sales que celles de la Garde Royale. Leur couverture est parfaite, ce qui les laisse libres d'agir contrairement à Scotland Yard qui doit rédiger un document détaillé à la Couronne pour chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Ces nobles obtiennent rémunération matérielle et juridique en guise d'achat de leur fidélité. En contrepartie, la Reine accepte de fermer les yeux sur leurs prérogatives, les laissant abuser de tout ce qu'ils veulent sans jamais être châtiés.

Bien sûr, le peuple ignore tout de ce qui se trame dans les hautes sphères de la noblesse mais il n'est pas rare qu'une ou deux rumeurs circulent au-delà du petit bureau de leurs grandeurs. Toutefois, ce n'est pas comme si les anglais voulaient se tracasser avec des problèmes d'Etat. Tant qu'ils peuvent boire leur thé à leurs terrasses londoniennes, ils ne se soucient que du nombre de sucres à mettre dans leur tasse.

Malgré tout, ce genre d'affaires émoustille toujours les touristes venus par la mer. Après avoir entendu le ragot du jour, ils sortent de leurs cabines après leur petit déjeuner et s'en vont questionner les autres passagers. Ces derniers sont également tout juste sortis de leur moelleux lit avec la même intention. C'est alors qu'ils se parlent, s'étonnent, échangent de maigres informations pour la plupart fausses. Ainsi, se mêlent la vérité et le mensonge.

C'est dans cette agitation matinale que Camille ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, réveillée par des cris d'étonnement. Elle se redressa sur ses avant-bras et examina la grande pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Intriguée, elle détailla la beauté de la chambre tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette cabine luxueuse flottant visiblement sur la mer étant donné ses sensations.

Elle se leva, écartant la douce couverture, et se rendit compte qu'elle portait une nuisette. Elle passa sa main sur le tissu et en apprécia la délicatesse. Sa bonne nuit devait être due au vêtement doux et fluide : elle avait l'impression de ne rien porter.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Rien à l'horizon. Seul l'océan bleu et brillant. Elle sourit et ouvrit complètement la croisée, laissant la lumière ainsi que l'air frais pénétrer sa chambre, rafraîchissant chaque recoin de la pièce.

Elle s'adossa ensuite aux bords de la fenêtre en soupirant. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle avait tout quitté. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre jusqu'à maintenant. Ses amis, sa Mom, son village... Elle en avait pleuré jusqu'à avoir mal la veille mais il était temps de relativiser et d'accepter ce qui se présentait à elle. Se rattacher au passé ne lui causerait que des problèmes, elle le savait.

Sabrina et Joe avaient raison. Elle avait une occasion en or. Elle allait avoir une belle vie maintenant. Elle n'aurait jamais faim, elle ne manquerait de rien et elle pourrait enfin connaitre ses origines. Son père, sa mère, sa famille... Tous les mystères qui l'avaient obsédé étant enfant.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle. Une nouvelle chance. Elle se devait maintenant de la saisir.

...

Peu de temps après, une femme de chambre vint lui servir son petit-déjeuner. Elle profita de ce premier repas pour manger les petits pains que lui avait donnés M. Michel la veille même si elle ne pouvait nier que les gâteaux proposés semblaient alléchants eux aussi.

Une autre femme vint ensuite pour l'aider à s'habiller. Elle lui avait apporté une très jolie robe blanche à froufrous et Camille l'aurait adoré si elle ne lui causait pas des démangeaisons sur tout le corps. Lorsque la domestique quitta la cabine, elle se jeta sur son lit et attendit sans savoir quoi faire.

Au bout d'un moment, elle jeta un oeil sur sa nuisette et se demanda où pouvait bien être sa vieille robe de campagne. Elle aurait voulu la garder mais elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de la porter. Elle prit alors son petit panier et quitta la pièce.

En sortant de sa cabine, elle remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation à bord. Les gens courraient en tous sens. Elle ne sut quoi faire et resta plantée comme un arbre pendant une bonne minute. Se sentant stupide, elle décida finalement de chercher M. Landers.

Tandis qu'elle traversait le bateau, elle bouscula plusieurs autres passagers et se répandit en excuses, honteuse. Finalement, elle trouva M. Landers parlant avec un homme de petite taille. Ils semblaient être de bonnes connaissances car elle pouvait les voir rire et agir de façon plutôt décontractée.

Elle s'approcha d'eux timidement, cachant son petit panier derrière elle.

\- Mademoiselle Camille, que vous êtes ravissante dans cette robe ! s'exclama M. Landers en l'apercevant.

Celle-ci rougit et baissa la tête.

\- Merci...

\- Voici M. Rollington, dit-il en indiquant son compagnon. Un des meilleurs collaborateurs de votre père ! Et M. Rollington, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Lady Camille Teassa Albertwood, la fille de M. Jorge Albertwood.

\- Je ne savais pas que M. Albertwood avait une fille !

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

-Je vois clairement que ses trais sont indéniablement identiques à ceux de sa mère. Dites, Miss Camille, que pensez-vous de l'affaire parue aujourd'hui ? N'est-ce pas choquant, un tel acte primitif ? Vous devez avoir une image bien piètre de l'Angleterre comme première impression…

Camille le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de la langue dans laquelle il s'exprimait. Encore une fois, elle se sentit terriblement bête.

\- Excusez-nous, M. Rollington mais nous devons nous éclipser. Il serait fâcheux de faire attendre le chauffeur et les affaires de Mademoiselle doivent déjà être dans la voiture, les excusa alors Landers.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entraina ensuite Camille un peu plus loin. Une fois suffisamment éloignés de M. Rollington, celle-ci détendit ses épaules en soupirant. Elle regarda ensuite M. Landers et alors qu'elle allait s'excuser de son comportement, il la devança.

\- N'essayez plus jamais de faire cela. Vous n'êtes pas encore prête à vous montrer en public et surtout de façon aussi directe.

Il soupira et se pinça le nez. Camille baissa la tête à nouveau.

\- Désolée...

\- Vous aurez besoin de cours de langue, vous ne comprenez sûrement même pas l'anglais ! En plus, vous bénéficierez de leçons de bonne conduite. Croyez-moi, vous aurez de quoi vous occuper.

Landers semblait assez tracassé et la jeune fille eut l'impression d'être une gamine sans aucun bon sens. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute si elle en avait eu marre de rester seule. Et si elle ignorait tout de la bonne conduite qu'elle devait adopter, elle n'y pouvait rien. Tout était nouveau pour elle.

\- De plus, qu'est-ce donc que ces chaussures ? lui lança-t-il ensuite.

Camille baissa les yeux vers ses ballerines marrons.

\- Oh, ça... Je n'arrivais pas à marcher avec les chaussures à talons qui m'ont été envoyées. Ils étaient bien trop hauts donc j'ai opté pour ces ballerines plus confortables !

Landers soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre... Et pourquoi tenez-vous ce stupide panier, encore? Dépêchez-vous de le jeter à la mer tant qu'on se trouve sur le bateau. Nous devons descendre dès maintenant.

\- Ca, non! répliqua la jeune fille en serrant son petit panier contre elle. Jamais !

\- Cela suffit, donnez-le moi, s'agaça l'homme en essayant de le lui prendre.

\- Arrêtez! se défendit-elle en se débattant violemment.

Landers dût s'avouer vaincu car il n'était pas décent pour un gentilhomme de forcer une Lady et ils commençaient à attirer les regards. Il se redressa avant de jeter un œil à sa petite montre à gousset. Sans dire un mot, il prit la main de Camille tel un preux chevalier et l'escorta pour rejoindre sa voiture garée sur le port.

Une fois dans la voiture, il fit signe au cochet de démarrer. Camille n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle.

\- Dites, Lady Camille, que transportez-vous dans votre panier si je puis me permettre ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de se retourner vers lui brusquement.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Je croyais que vous vouliez que je m'en débarrasse ?

\- Oui, c'est le cas.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Mais je suis aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi vous tenez tant à le garder auprès de vous.

\- Oh, si vous y tenez…

Elle renversa alors tout le contenu de son panier sur la moquette et commença à en faire l'inventaire sous le regard effaré de l'homme.

-Ça, c'est le premier gant que j'ai tricoté !

Elle rit légèrement en l'examinant.

-Je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air mais il devait avoir cinq doigts au départ !

Ash regretta rapidement sa question. En voyant l'inutilité absolue de chacun des objets que la Lady transportait, il en conclut qu'à défaut d'être intelligente, elle était une personne très sentimentale. Tout ce qu'elle transportait avait une petite histoire. Avant de lui demander de tout remballer, il aperçut cependant quelque chose qui piqua sa curiosité entre les objets sans valeur.

\- Lady Camille, l'interrompit-il alors, pouvez-vous me montrer cela ?

Il désigna la pierre bleutée au milieu des babioles.

\- Oh, ça ?

Elle la fit tourner entre ses mains.

\- C'est juste une pierre que j'ai trouvée en me promenant dans la forêt. Elle était jolie, j'ai donc décidé de la garder mais elle n'a aucune valeur.

Elle haussa les épaules en guise de conclusion et s'apprêtait à tout remettre dans son panier quand Landers insista.

\- Puis-je la voir de plus près, je vous prie ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle la lui tendit en souriant. Tandis qu'elle rangeait, se remémorant plein de souvenirs avec un sourire enfantin, Landers examina la pierre avec un oeil attentif. Il soupira ensuite puis la remis à la Lady.

Pendant le reste du trajet, Camille eut l'occasion de dévisager un peu plus M. Landers. Il était très grand, fin et elle pouvait distinguer des muscles toniques sous l'élégant habit blanc qui se conjuguait très bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Il avait des yeux couleur lilas, envoûtants à son avis. Elle réprima alors un petit rire en imaginant toutes les admiratrices qu'il devait avoir. En réalité, il était très beau, elle devait le reconnaitre.

Elle remarqua ensuite qu'il portait une épée à sa ceinture et elle se demanda pourquoi. Faisait-il partie d'une garde quelconque ? Peu de personnes avaient le droit de se promener dans les rues en possession d'armes.

Elle voulut le questionner à ce sujet mais se retint. Elle le voyait agacé alors qu'il observait par la fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête à son tour pour admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Ils arrivaient à Londres.

La ville était brumeuse et les rayons du soleil ne passaient pas à travers les nuages gris. Les boutiques qu'elle pouvait voir étaient pour certaines d'un charme mignon et pour d'autres d'un luxe indécent. L'agitation qui habitait la ville était effrayante. Les gens se déplaçaient tels des fourmis. Ils étaient tous bien distinctement habillés et on pouvait deviner leur classe sociale rien qu'à leur accoutrement.

Les hommes apparemment riches étaient revêtus de costumes sur mesure, fraîchement repassés, de couleurs tapageuses telles que le violet ou le blanc. Les plus pauvres à l'inverse se contentaient de chemises fades.

De même pour les femmes, les plus prospères portaient des robes de haute couture les serrant au niveau de la taille. Elles marchaient sur de grands talons, le dos voûté, le menton pointé vers le ciel tel des oies se pavanant en saison d'amour. Un chapeau de plumes couvrait leurs têtes, leur donnant encore plus l'air d'oiseaux rares.

En les voyant marcher dans ces tenues, Camille eut mal pour elles. Être aussi serrée dans une robe ne devait pas être agréable et elle se demanda comme elles pouvaient arquer le dos de la sorte sans se casser la colonne vertébrale. Pourtant, aucune de ces dames n'avait l'air de souffrir. Elles affichaient le même confort dans leurs robes complexes que les simples ouvrières en tenue de travail.

Et en cela, Camille ne pouvait nier leur élégance. La beauté renversante des anglaises se confirmait et faisait honneur à la légende populaire qui les décrivait en véritables muses. La jeune fille s'émerveilla devant tant de grâce et de charme. Ces dernières représentaient toutes le portrait que Camille s'imaginait d'une princesse de conte de fées.

\- Portez ça, fit soudain M. Landers en lui tendant une petite boite.

\- Merci...

Camille la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva une simple paire de talons noirs adorables en apparence beaucoup moins haute que la précédente. Elle les enfila et constata qu'ils correspondaient parfaitement à sa pointure. Elle voulut savoir comment il avait pu se la procurer mais s'arrêta en voyant la voiture ralentir devant une résidence.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et réprima un gémissement en voyant la taille de la demeure londonienne.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ! annonça le chauffeur.

\- Il était temps, soupira Landers avant de sortir de la voiture.

Il tendit respectueusement sa main vers la jeune fille pour l'aider à sortir. Celle-ci la prit volontiers et essaya de descendre les deux petites marches sans trébucher. Les pieds à terre, elle observa une file de personnes en uniforme unique s'inclinant devant elle et M. Landers. Finalement, un homme en noir s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina à son tour.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Je suis le majordome de la famille Albertwood, à votre service. Puis-je vous prier d'entrer ? dit-il en s'écartant.

\- Merci... Euh...

\- Allez-y, ma Lady, insista M. Landers en souriant.

\- Très bien...

Camille entama donc la marche. Parmi les personnes près de la porte qui s'inclinaient à son passage, elle remarqua un jeune garçon qui ne courba pas la tête. Il sourit même avec amusement tout en la regardant passer. Elle remarqua également sa tenue beaucoup plus sophistiquée que les autres.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, elle écarquilla les yeux. Un sourire charmé se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres en découvrant l'entrée, le sol en marbre lumineux, le gigantesque escalier recouvert d'un tapis rouge royal, les lustres en cristal suspendus au plafond tels des étoiles au ciel, les énormes vases de roses en porcelaine, les tableaux encadrés sur les murs. Un rire lui échappa et elle joignit ses mains en se dandinant devant la décoration.

\- Laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre, Mademoiselle, lui proposa M. Landers en s'inclinant.

Camille sursauta.

-Vous êtes là, vous ?

Landers haussa un sourcil et alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, une voix les interrompit.

\- Vous êtes si empressé. Il serait dommage de l'expédier de la sorte alors qu'elle vient tout juste d'arriver.

\- Mais Monsieur…, voulut insister Landers qui s'était brutalement retourné.

Camille jeta un coup d'eil derrière M. Landers pour apercevoir le jeune homme de tout à l'heure s'avancer vers eux.

\- Je veux lui faire visiter, c'est mon droit.

M. Landers soupira et se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Permettez-moi de m'éclipser, Lady Camille, fit-il alors en s'inclinant avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

\- Non, attendez ! s'épouvanta Camille à l'idée d'être laissée seule en présence d'un inconnu.

Malheureusement, il avait déjà disparu et elle se retourna lentement après avoir senti une main toucher son épaule.

\- Je te souhaite la bienvenue, lui sourit le jeune homme. J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici.

\- Oh, euh, merci ! répondit-elle en essayant de comprendre les mots à travers son accent.

\- Je suis désolé si ma langue t'est difficile, c'est que je parle mal le français, poursuivit-il.

\- Ce n'est rien ! répliqua Camille en souriant. Je ne parle moi-même pas encore anglais ! Moi, c'est Camille. Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Oh ! Je m'appelle Alexandre Albertwood mais toi aussi tu es une Albertwood. Tu devrais donc te présenter ainsi.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Mais oui !

\- Désolée, c'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Nous sommes donc cousins ?

\- Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Nous sommes frère et soeur ! rit-il.

Camille releva les yeux, incrédule.

\- Vous ne mentez pas ? Vous êtes vraiment mon frère ?!

\- Mais puisque je te le dis !

Il haussa ensuite les épaules.

-Je suis ton frère et tu es ma soeur.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire...

Elle porta une main à sa tête, comme étourdie.

-J'ai un frère ! J'ai un frère ! J'ai vraiment... un frère !

Pendant une minute, Alexandre l'observa en se demandant s'il devait l'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle semblait bouleversée. Ces incapables... Ils n'avaient pas été assez malins pour l'informer d'une telle chose ! Ce fut pourtant à son tour d'être surpris lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Oh, je suis tellement heureuse ! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant.

Elle se dégagea ensuite et lui lança son plus beau sourire.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai été surpris en l'apprenant... J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur, ajouta alors Alexandre.

\- Oh, moi aussi ! Je voulais une soeur mais ça n'a pas d'importance !

Elle lui prit les mains et le dévisagea. Il était visiblement seulement un peu plus âgé qu'elle et elle remarqua alors qu'ils avaient la même couleur d'yeux, ce marron tâché de vert.

\- Et si je te faisais visiter ? fit-il en gardant l'une de ses mains.

\- Oui !

Il lui présenta presque toute la demeure, du sous-sol jusqu'au grenier en passant par les différents salons. Camille fut notamment surprise d'y trouver un jardin intérieur.

\- En fait, l'hiver est très rude à Londres et puisque je suis obligé d'y rester presque toute l'année, j'ai fait aménager cette petite pièce pour la détente, lui apprit son frère. Je ne supporte pas d'être éloigné de la nature pendant trop longtemps... Je trouve que c'est la plus belle chose qui soit.

Il se pencha en avant pour cueillir une rose et la lui tendit en souriant.

-Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Une petite pièce, vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la rose. C'est plus grand que le salon de ma maison !

\- Ta... maison ?

\- Oh...

Elle baissa la tête.

-Oui, je vivais dans une maison avec Mom.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Qui est Mom ?

\- Oh, c'est la personne la plus gentille qui soit ! Elle est comme une mère pour moi ! Elle m'a élevée depuis que je suis toute petite !

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Mom si ce n'est pas ta vraie mère ? s'étonna Alexandre.

\- Je ne sais pas… D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours appelée ainsi.

\- Sais-tu que Mom est l'équivalent de Maman en anglais ?

\- Eh bien... non, avoua Camille.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Il eut un petit rire puis le silence s'installa. Ils se contemplèrent un moment et Camille remarqua qu'Alexandre l'observait étrangement comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose et qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots. Ses yeux révélaient de la pitié plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'osa pas soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

\- Dis, est-ce que je pourrais revenir ici à l'occasion ? Cet endroit est tellement beau ! dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Bien sûr, c'est aussi chez toi. Mais ne sois pas perturbée si tu vois un jeune homme errer ici de temps à autre, c'est mon jardinier. Je l'ai engagé car je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des plantes. Il est très poli, il ne risque pas de t'importuner.

\- Très bien. Et si on s'asseyait sur le banc ? proposa ensuite Camille en le pointant du doigt. J'aimerais bien parler plus longtemps si tu veux bien.

\- Oui, aucun problème.

Il lui rendit son sourire et les jeunes gens s'assirent ensemble. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Camille débuta un véritable interrogatoire et lui posa plein de questions sur sa vie, ses passions, sa famille... Et Alexandre lui répondit sans se faire prier, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

La jeune fille apprit ainsi que son père était très malade et hospitalisé dans l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux de Londres. Elle apprit aussi que son frère dirigeait sa compagnie depuis plus de deux ans. Elle sut qu'elle pourrait aller lui rendre visite la semaine prochaine si elle le désirait.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle était convaincue qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'un meilleur frère. Il était souriant, chaleureux et très jovial. Il riait comme elle et adorait faire des blagues. Et même si c'était son frère, elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était beau : de magnifiques cheveux blonds, une peau très pâle et différente de la sienne qui était mate à cause du soleil. En fait, leur seul point commun physique résidait dans leurs yeux clairement identiques. Ils étaient cependant très similaires au niveau de leurs personnalités : ils aimaient rire, la nature, le chant... Même son accent bizarre était passable et elle devait avouer que c'était mignon.

\- Et ma... mère ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Je veux dire, ma vraie mère. Tu l'as connue ?

Le sourire d'Alexandre se fana. Il la regarda avec des yeux désolés puis lui prit les deux mains.

\- Non. Et si tu veux mon honnête réponse, je ne me souviens pas de son visage. Et je n'ai même pas un portrait d'elle... J'ai encore un de ses châles et lorsqu'elle me manque trop, je me blottis dedans pour sentir son odeur. C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle...

Ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés et Camille regretta de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Elle se sentait même cruelle de ne rien ressentir en cet instant, à part de la tristesse pour son frère. Mais pour sa mère, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle n'avait pas ce vide dans la poitrine qu'elle se devrait d'avoir normalement comme lui. Elle le contempla un instant. Il avait les yeux baissés et un air songeur qui lui allaient bien. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans le même état ? Il s'agissait de sa mère à elle aussi pourtant...

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir être comme toi, dit-il finalement avec un sourire.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- Non, rien. Ne t'en fais pas... Lève-toi maintenant, je ne t'ai pas encore montré ta chambre !

Il se leva et lui prit la main pour l'escorter vers sa nouvelle chambre.

Ils montèrent à nouveau le grand escalier qui impressionnait toujours autant Camille : il était tellement grand ! Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche en remarquant les sculptures le long des marches, émerveillée.

\- Que c'est beau...

\- Ça te plaît ? C'est bien. Nous possédons en effet l'une des plus belles résidences de tout Londres et tu n'as pas encore vu le vrai manoir familial. Il est en cours d'agrandissement mais nous pourrons aller le voir dès l'été prochain. Je suis sûr que je peux me dispenser de mes fonctions pour un ou deux mois.

\- Vraiment ? Mais...

Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux en se souvenant de sa promesse.

\- Oh, non, j'ai prévu de rentrer pendant tout l'été !

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais bien y faire ?

Elle le dévisagea avec stupeur.

\- Mais j'ai mes amis, Mom et les autres à revoir !

\- Oh, je comprends...

Il tint son menton pensivement puis sourit de nouveau.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, c'est ton droit. Et je pourrais même t'accompagner si tu le veux.

\- Oh, oui ! Je serai ravie de te présenter tout le monde. Il y a Mom ! Tu verras, elle est super gentille. Il y a Sabrina et Joe aussi, mes meilleurs amis ! Il y a aussi M. Louis et M. Michel ! Oh, que je suis contente ! Ils vont tous t'adorer !

\- J'espère.

Ouvrant la porte devant elle, il s'inclina.

-Je vous en prie, Madame.

\- Merci !

Elle pénétra dans la pièce en souriant puis se retourna pour constater qu'il ne la suivait pas.

-Pourquoi tu n'entres pas avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Oh, il n'est pas recommandé pour un homme d'entrer dans la chambre d'une Lady sans bonne raison, même si la Lady en question est sa sœur, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'il y a dedans ? insista-t-elle.

\- Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il y a dedans puisque c'est moi qui l'ait décorée, lui apprit-il en souriant. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec le Comte dans une demi-heure, je dois me presser.

Il se détourna alors, laissant la jeune fille seule dans sa chambre.

...

\- Le Club Jorferr était le club le plus luxueux de tout Londres. C'était le coin privé des grandes personnalités. Il demeurait particulièrement difficile d'y entrer.

Alexandre avait été introduit dans ce club par son père alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Depuis, il s'était très bien acclimaté à l'ambiance. Les gens prenaient le thé, riaient, jouaient au golf ou aux cartes tout en discutant sur le sort de millions de livres avant de prendre leur déjeuner. C'était un lieu propice aux rencontres professionnelles. Etrangement cependant, Alexandre ne s'y rendait presque jamais sauf si une grosse affaire était en jeu.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il daignait sortir de son bureau pour s'y rendre, les gens se précipitaient vers lui sans retenue, sachant très bien qu'ils avaient intérêt à se rapprocher de l'héritier des Albertwood. Dans le milieu, Alexandre était devenu une référence malgré son jeune âge. Un génie de la comptabilité et de la négociation. Il avait su remonter la situation de l'entreprise familiale dont il avait hérité alors qu'elle était en faillite. Son secret : la fermeté.

Ce matin-là, Alexandre traversa donc le long couloir en ignorant les invitations qu'on lui lançait et monta le grand escalier pour se rendre au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il poussa une mèche de ses cheveux dernière son oreille, soupira puis ouvrit calmement la porte. Il s'avança et aperçut instantanément sa connaissance qui se tenait les bras croisés.

\- Bonjour, Lord Albertwood. Comment allez-vous ? s'enquit l'homme.

\- Bien.

Il se permit de s'asseoir et l'observa d'un visage stoïque.

\- Pourquoi tirez-vous cette mine, Alex ? On est amis pourtant ! Pas la peine de paraitre aussi professionnel ! s'exclama-t-il.

Alexandre lui lança un regard haineux.

\- Depuis quand sommes-nous des amis au juste, Comte Aloïs Trancy ?

\- Oh ! Et depuis quand sommes-nous des ennemis pour que vous soyez si froid ? Allez, souriez ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles !

\- Lesquelles ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Il lui tendit un papier en riant. Alexandre le saisit et le parcourut du regard puis afficha le même sourire que le Comte.

\- L'autorisation... Mais comment vous l'êtes-vous procurée ?

\- Par la source de toutes les autorisations : la Reine, bien sûr ! Un ami me l'a présentée. Une peau flasque sans intérêt. Elle est seule et malade, la convaincre n'était pas difficile.

\- Vous séduisez une vieille dame sans repères pour arriver à vos fins ? Décidément, rien ne vous arrête, sourit Alexandre

\- Oh, vous pouvez parler mais vous faites de même ! Qui de nous a rasé un orphelinat de la carte pour construire sa maison de vacances ?

\- Mais vous devez reconnaitre que l'emplacement était parfait et que la demeure que j'ai construite vaut cent orphelinats.

\- Dites plutôt que vous étiez jaloux du manoir des Phantomhive.

\- Nullement. Et en parlant des Phantomhive, j'ai appris que leur chiffre d'affaires a considérablement baissé depuis un an, poursuivit avec satisfaction Alexandre en pliant le papier pour le glisser dans la poche de sa veste.

\- C'est qu'ils ont beaucoup de concurrence depuis que vous vous êtes lancés dans la fabrication de bonbons pour enfants. Dominer le marché du caviar ne vous suffisait plus ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Il faut toujours s'étendre, c'est la règle du marché. Et ce n'est pas ce satané Comte qui va m'en empêcher ! Je prévois d'ailleurs de racheter les sociétés Phantom une fois qu'ils seront dos au mur. Je ne leur donne pas un an avant de faire faillite.

\- Vous avez déjà programmé leur perte, je vous reconnais bien là, approuva Aloïs en tendant sa main pour saisir sa tasse de thé. Mais si j'étais vous, je ne sous-estimerais pas le Comte. Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac, croyez-moi !

\- Je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais le rencontrer. Dommage qu'il ne sorte plus de chez lui... Cela dit, il n'a fait que me décevoir depuis le début. J'en attendais plus d'une personne d'une telle réputation. Cependant, avec l'autorisation que vous m'avez procurée, le jeu est gagné d'avance.

\- Tachez juste d'en faire bon usage. Vous aurez l'exclusivité de toutes les importations de cacao, ce n'est pas une chose que l'on prend à la légère.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mes nouveaux chocolats feront un malheur. Tous les gosses se jetteront dessus comme des mouches. Dites-moi, Comte, connaissez-vous un enfant qui n'aime pas le chocolat ?

\- Aucun et pour ma part, c'est une vraie drogue ! J'espère que vous partagerez votre cargaison avec moi.

Il prit une autre gorgée de son thé puis lança un regard amusé à Alexandre.

-Oh mais que je suis malpoli aujourd'hui ! Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

\- Avec plaisir, merci bien.

Aloïs claqua des doigts.

\- Claude !

Aussitôt, un majordome sombre entra dans la pièce muni d'un plateau argenté. Il servit M. Alberwood puis ressortit du petit salon aussi vite.

\- Très efficace votre majordome, remarqua ce dernier. Silencieux et rapide comme je les aime.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres puis sourit en sentant le liquide chaud dévaler sa gorge.

\- De plus, j'avoue que son thé est excellent. Dites-moi, combien prendriez-vous pour me le céder ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de me passer de mon majordome. Claude est la pièce maîtresse de ma maison.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit en souriant.

-Mais je serais plus que consentant de vous le prêter si vous me confirmiez la rumeur : est-ce vrai que vous avez une soeur ?

\- J'aimerais aussi avoir les coordonnées de vos espions, vous avez des yeux partout, admit le jeune homme. Si vous tenez à le savoir, j'ai véritablement une soeur. D'ailleurs, elle vient tout juste d'arriver. J'ai passé mon temps avec elle avant de venir.

\- Et comment est-elle ? demanda le Comte en posant sa tasse.

\- Je dirais… très enfantine. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi innocent.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Bien sûr, comparé aux femmes de votre entourage, elle doit avoir des allures angéliques !

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à comparer ma propre soeur à ces catins et je vous serais reconnaissant si vous faisiez de même.

\- A peine arrivée et vous vous comportez déjà avec elle en grand protecteur ! Quel âge a-t-elle de toute façon ?

\- Seize ans. Elle est encore jeune.

\- Peut-être…

Aloïs joua avec sa cravate.

-Et quand comptez-vous l'introduire à la grande société ? Les gens ne vont pas tarder à connaitre son existence et ils désireront sûrement la rencontrer. Vous savez que les nouvelles se répandent comme une traînée de poudre.

\- Je ne le ferai pas de sitôt, elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Absolument. Elle n'a aucune distinction et aucun sens de la conversation. Peut-être que mes liens fraternels m'ont rendu sa compagnie agréable mais je ne me voile pas la face, ce n'est qu'une enfant de la campagne.

\- Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez parler à M. Rollington si vous voulez garder le secret. C'est lui qui m'a tout révélé. Il a la langue bien pendue.

\- Ce gros tas ? Je vous en prie ! rit Alexandre. J'ai déjà prévu de m'en séparer dans quelques mois. C'est plus une épine dans mon pied qu'autre chose. Ma société ne s'en portera que mieux lorsqu'il sera viré. Je me chargerai personnellement de lui clouer le bec, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais je compte sur votre discrétion, Comte. Vous ne devez pas oublier notre contrat.

\- Je n'oublie pas, lui assura Aloïs en riant.

...

 _3 avril 1897, Demeure des Albertwood_

\- Camille ne voulait pas passer pour une ingrate mais elle n'aimait pas sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était trop rose et pleine de froufrous. Il y avait tellement de décoration inutile que ça en devenait étouffant par moment. Les gigantesques poupées placées un peu partout, les ours en peluche dispersés sur son lit, les volants des fenêtres roses et blanc, les rideaux à plusieurs couches eux aussi roses, sans oublier le papier-peint rose aux motifs de cœurs qui lui donnait envie de vomir…

Elle était tout de même reconnaissante de l'effort qu'avait dû faire Alexandre pour tout choisir et décorer mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle ne supportait pas de passer du temps dans cette pièce. C'était tout bonnement étouffant. C'est pour cela qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à courir dans le hall d'entrée ou bien à dessiner dans la bibliothèque.

En réalité, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle n'avait absolument rien à faire. Personne avec qui parler, aucune tâche à accomplir et lorsqu'elle proposait son aide à un domestique, il riait d'elle la plupart du temps.

Elle avait aussi été surprise d'avoir à sa disposition une grande collection de robes et de chaussures. Elle pouvait porter ce qu'elle voulait.

Au début, elle s'était extasiée devant toutes ces robes plus belles les unes que les autres mais elle avait trouvé ça lassant après une dizaine d'essayages. Les robes étaient très serrées et elle s'étouffait presque en les mettant. Elle n'était libre d'aucun mouvement en les portant.

Elle avait donc demandé des tenues plus modestes à son frère qui avait été surpris mais y avait consenti. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était mise à porter des robes de « paysanne » comme le déclarait Miss Kovioeski. À l'entendre, Camille se doutait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une vraie robe de paysanne car ce qu'elle portait dans cette nouvelle vie était plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait pu porter en France jusque-là.

Miss Kavioeski était son enseignante. Elle lui apprenait les bonnes manières, le latin et l'anglais, comment porter un chapeau… et d'autres choses toutes aussi stupides. Camille l'aimait quand même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui inspirait beaucoup de sympathie.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous aurons une leçon de marcher, la prévint la Miss. Une Lady en bonne et due forme se doit d'avoir une démarche gracieuse, élégante et noble.

\- Bon, d'accord ...

\- Portez vos talons les plus hauts et venez me rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

\- Entendu, Miss ! s'écria Camille en courant vers sa chambre.

\- Et encore une chose, Lady Camille. Une véritable Lady ne court pas dans les couloirs.

La concernée s'arrêta brusquement, soupira et sourit malgré tout une nouvelle fois.

\- Entendu, Miss !

Après avoir enfilé ses talons les plus hauts, Camille sentit le vertige la saisir lorsqu'elle fut debout. Elle avait du mal à marcher vers la bibliothèque de l'autre côté de maison. Faisant de tout petits pas, elle s'impatienta très vite en sentant les pointes de ses pieds s'écraser.

Soudain, elle eut l'idée ingénieuse d'ôter ses talons et de courir le long du couloir en collants. Arrivant devant la porte de la fameuse bibliothèque, elle se dépêcha de s'agenouiller et d'enfiler péniblement les chaussures mais entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle arrêta sa tâche et releva lentement les yeux.

\- Lady Camille... Expliquez-vous !

Camille la regarda d'un air amusé et se contenta de sourire tandis qu'elle jetait son pied dans le deuxième talon. Elle se releva ensuite, gardant le même sourire figé sur le visage, et se glissa dans la pièce en évitant gracieusement Miss Kavioeski.

La Miss serra la mâchoire et referma la porte derrière son élève. Elle se tourna ensuite vers elle, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

\- J'attends, Lady !

Camille jeta un oeil vers la fenêtre ouverte et voyant un papillon aux ailes flamboyantes passer, elle soupira.

\- Oh, Miss, si vous saviez comme j'en ai marre de ces cours ! Ne puis-je pas sortir dans le jardin ? Voyez ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui !

La Miss soupira et roula des yeux.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter qu'il faut être soigné lorsqu'on formule une requête !

\- Mais, Miss-

\- Non ! Lady Camille !

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et la referma brusquement.

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant la fin de la journée ! Redressez-vous et tenez-vous droite !

Camille ne dit rien et se contenta d'obéir.

\- Bien.

Miss Kavioeski se tourna vers les étagères et prit un livre.

-Nous allons commencer simplement.

Elle posa alors le livre sur la tête de la jeune fille.

-Vous allez marcher tout en essayant de garder le livre sur votre tête.

Camille lui lança un regard de stupéfaction.

\- Allez-y, marchez ! ordonna la Miss.

La jeune fille ravala sa salive et mit un pied en avant. Elle sentit le livre vaciller mais il ne tomba pas. Même lorsqu'elle fit un autre pas.

\- N'ayez pas peur si le livre bouge. Tout ce qui vous importe est qu'il ne tombe pas, ajouta l'enseignante en s'éloignant.

Sentant un élan de confiance la traverser, Camille avança encore de trois pas. Elle sentit l'ouvrage vaciller sans tomber mais au quatrième pas, elle dut tendre les mains pour ne pas qu'il dégringole. Au même moment cependant, elle entendit les talons de sa maîtresse claquer.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! s'agaça Miss Kavioeski. Les mains doivent rester le long du corps, ne les bougez pas !

Camille roula des yeux et se redressa une nouvelle fois. Elle marcha maladroitement, gardant ses yeux sur le livre qui se balançait dangereusement à chaque pas. Arrivée devant le mur de la pièce, elle essaya de se retourner sur ses grands talons mais son pied vacilla.

\- Aiiiiiie !

Elle s'écroula au sol avec la grâce d'un éléphant et le livre tomba par la même occasion. Miss Kavioeski soupira lourdement. Camille se releva péniblement et affronta le regard de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière lançait un regard de pure haine à son élève et Camille dut baisser la tête devant des yeux si durs.

\- Mais vous n'êtes qu'une bonne à rien, Lady Camille ! Je vous donne un exercice simple et vous trouvez tout de même le moyen de le rater ! J'ai vu des fillettes de cinq ans réussir mieux que vous !

Elle s'avança vers la jeune fille et mit son doigt sous son menton, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Encore une chose. Une véritable Lady ne baisse jamais les yeux.

Camille la dévisagea, les yeux brouillés de larmes puis serra les poings. Elle se dégagea de son emprise et ramassa le livre à ses pieds.

\- Je peux le faire !

Ses paroles étaient assurées mais ses yeux humides ne reflétaient pas cette confiance.

-Allons-y ! s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle posa le livre sur sa tête et recommença à marcher. Miss Kavioeski l'observa avec désinvolture. Cette jeune fille était exaspérante : aucun potentiel, aucune grâce, aucune noblesse... Et dire qu'elle était la fille de La Rose Blanche ! Foutaise !

Malgré un acharnement évident, Camille ne réussit pas à faire deux fois le tour de la pièce sans faire tomber le fameux livre ou se casser le nez sur le sol durant toute l'heure que dura la leçon.

...

La nuit tombée, Camille regagna sa chambre à petits pas après le dîner, essayant de supporter encore un peu la douleur de ses pieds. Se confrontant dans le silence des couloirs à elle-même, elle réalisa à quel point sa journée avait été catastrophique. Et demain, le cauchemar recommencerait. Elle se lèverait, partirait étudier puis rentrerait dormir dans sa chambre.

Les jours se ressemblaient affreusement suivant un schéma fade... Était-ce sa vie à présent ? Une routine vide de sens et de joie ? Personne avec qui parler ?

Elle ne vivait plus son existence, elle la subissait. Fermant la porte derrière elle à clé, elle s'effondra sur le sol, ne contenant plus ses sanglots.

\- Pourquoi ?

...

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais, fit l'une des servantes en prenant une bière cachée sous l'évier de la cuisine. J'ai vu la jeune maîtresse se casser la gueule au sol ! Du spectacle, j'vous jure !

\- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? Tout l'monde sait qu'elle est nulle.

\- C'est vrai, lâcha une autre. Elle m'a même proposé de l'aide pour balayer l'entrée la dernière fois ! Je me demande où le maitre l'a pêchée, celle-là.

\- Vu ses manières et son accent, sûrement chez des paysans !

\- Dire qu'on est sous-payé pour servir une moins que rien ! Mais où va le monde ?

Les domestiques autour de la table rirent à leur tour, se servant mutuellement plus de vin bon marché. Seul un jeune homme au fond demeura silencieux. Sa chaise éloignée des autres, il se contenta d'ignorer leurs bruits de primate et de finir sa soupe.

...

Se jetant sur le lit, Camille laissa ses talons tomber au sol, ne remarquant pas les gouttes de sang perlant à ses pieds. Des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux. Elle désespérait. Cette routine finirait par la détruire.

Elle était triste et pour la toute première fois, elle était vidée. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné. Elle ne voyait presque jamais son frère et il était de toute façon toujours trop occupé. Elle n'avait plus personne... Elle était seule.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à quelque chose de rassurant mais rien ne vint. Rien. Continuant de pleurer, elle enfonça sa tête dans les coussins.

Une lumière scintilla alors sur sa table de chevet. Une toute petite lumière, infime, mais bien réelle.

Après plusieurs minutes de pleurs, Camille releva la tête et essuya ses yeux, fatiguée. Elle se redressa cependant d'un bond en voyant sa pierre bleue scintiller.

... Fin du Chapitre ...


	5. Chapitre IV

**Mention spéciale à Pommedapi pour sa grande contribution. J'invite tout le monde à jeter un coup d'œil à son travail, elle est très douée. Je la remercie chaleureusement pour tout ce qu'elle fait.**

 _Chapitre_ ** _IV_**

 _3 avril 1897 - 22:50_

\- Le PDG de l'entreprise Albert&Cie rentrait chez lui très tard de coutume. Il ne se permettait de sortir de son bureau qu'après avoir bouclé tous ses dossiers. Il était très méthodique et n'aimait pas laisser trainer les affaires. C'est sans doute cette efficacité et cet acharnement qui lui avait permis de sauver l'entreprise familiale de la faillite deux ans auparavant.

A cette époque, son père était malade et ne gérait plus les finances aussi bien. Cependant, il n'avait pas voulu lâcher son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit forcé. C'est ainsi que son seul fils avait pris les rênes de l'affaire.

Albert&Cie traversait une phase sombre lorsqu'il avait été nommé directeur. Les ouvriers étaient devenus incontrôlables et buvaient à tout moment. Les locaux étaient dans un sale état. Plus personne n'osait acheter les produits de l'entreprise puisque les journaux s'étaient mis à répandre la rumeur selon laquelle la société participait à un trafic de stupéfiants. Sa réputation était ternie.

Tout le monde avait cru qu'il allait mettre la clé sous la porte. La situation était désespérée.

Néanmoins, le nouveau directeur s'était révélé plus ingénieux que son prédécesseur. Il avait su investir le peu de ressources que possédait encore l'entreprise, s'était débarrassé de tous les nuisibles et avait même été vu en train de faire du nettoyage lui-même.

Il avait donné son maximum pour faire marcher son affaire et y était parvenu, contre toute attente.

Ce soir-là, fermant son bureau à double tour, il quitta l'entreprise en saluant les gardes qui surveillaient l'immeuble. Il monta dans sa voiture et ordonna à son chauffeur de démarrer. Il aurait dû suivre le chemin habituel pour rejoindre son manoir qui se trouvait au nord de la ville mais la voiture tourna soudainement à gauche et prit la route des quartiers pauvres.

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Cette journée avait été très fatigante. Tournant légèrement la tête, il observa par la fenêtre l'environnement qui se modifiait. Les alcooliques commençaient déjà à arpenter les rues. Les sales vermines...

\- Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur.

\- Merci, Jack, dit-il en descendant. N'oublie pas de venir me chercher dans deux heures. D'ici là, fais ce que tu veux tant que tu restes sobre.

\- À vos ordres, Monsieur.

Voyant la voiture s'éloigner, il entama sa route à travers l'une des plus crasseuses rues de Londres. Il aurait voulu se faire discret mais son somptueux manteau noir en disait long sur son rang. Les rares personnes sur sa route écarquillaient les yeux. Les femmes lui souriaient sournoisement, lui lançant des regards séducteurs. Il les ignorait pourtant royalement en ce moment. N'importe quel autre jeune homme n'aurait pas résisté à la tentation de se rincer l'œil de l'image de ces tentatrices superficiellement vêtues mais lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il s'arrêta enfin. Il était arrivé à destination : une petite maison en briques rouges qui semblait bien plus entretenue que la plupart de celles du coin. Il ne prenait même plus le temps d'observer la façade de la demeure car il s'était rendu à cet endroit tellement de fois que plus rien ne lui échappait.

Cette maison était officiellement la propriété du défunt Jorge Wickham mais depuis sa mort d'une tuberculose deux ans auparavant, sa femme et son fils en avaient hérité.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa plusieurs fois. Une femme vint près de la porte et lui posa une question.

\- Qui est là ?

\- C'est moi, lâcha-t-il en soupirant.

En souriant, elle déverrouilla aussitôt la porte et se jeta à son cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Alex...

Alexandre ne répondit pas et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Il aimait la sentir tout contre lui. Cela le détendait.

Après une brève étreinte, ils rentrèrent dans la petite maison. Lui s'assit dans le petit et coquet salon et elle rejoignit sa cuisine pour préparer du thé. C'était un rituel. A chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, elle préparait du thé même s'il insistait sur le fait qu'il n'en voulait pas. Il enleva son manteau et le posa près de lui. Il desserra sa cravate et ferma les yeux en sentant l'odeur de vanille qui parsemait la maison l'apaiser. C'était peut-être bizarre mais il se sentait mille fois plus détendu ici que dans sa propre maison. La bouilloire sur le feu commença à siffler, l'informant que l'eau était prête.

Peu après, la femme revint dans la pièce en portant une théière et deux petits verres sur un plateau. Alexandre ne se redressa pas en la sentant mettre le plateau sur la table basse et le servir.

\- J'ai préparé ton préféré...

Alexandre daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il tendit la main pour saisir sa tasse et huma la vapeur qui s'en dégageait. Il reconnut instantanément le thé de la maison Bali ** _[1]_** et avala tout le contenu du verre en une seule gorgée.

\- Ce n'est pas des manières pour un gentleman...

\- M'en fiche.

\- Toujours aussi agressif. Tu as sûrement passé une mauvaise journée, sourit la dame.

\- Lise...

Il soupira.

-Si tu savais...

\- Si je savais quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question et commença à s'approcher d'elle. En retour, elle lui sourit. Comme toujours. Même si elle savait qu'elle devrait ne pas le laisser faire, elle n'osait pas bouger. Il la dévisagea de ses yeux envoûtants, le visage pourtant peint d'une expression indifférente. Il se pencha vers elle et l'emprisonna sur le divan de ses bras.

Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage et elle plongea volontiers dans ses yeux. Elle ferma ensuite les siens et attendit qu'il se décide enfin.

Alexandre ne voulait pas choisir. Il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Il restait suspendu, observant son visage avec compassion. Même si quelques rides commençaient à l'assaillir, même si des cernes noirs ornaient désormais ses yeux et même si elle n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était autrefois, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle rouvrit timidement les yeux et son regard la frappa de nouveau. Elle savait d'après ses yeux qu'il n'allait pas bouger. Parfois, il aimait la torturer simplement en l'observant. Sentant son coeur s'emballer, elle se débarrassa des derniers centimètres qui séparaient encore ses lèvres des siennes.

Leur baiser était timide. Leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se toucher mais Alexandre était comblé. Ce simple touché emplissait sa poitrine d'un tel sentiment de plaisir. Il sourit contre ses lèvres puis la prit dans ses bras et approfondit leur échange.

...

 _4 Avril 1897_

 _01:00_

Finissant de se rhabiller, il jeta un oeil à la femme nue et endormie sur le lit de la chambre. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la couvrit avec le drap.

Il sortit de la maison et rejoignit sa voiture qui l'attendait. Jack prit immédiatement la route du manoir. Regardant par la fenêtre le quartier hideux, Alexandre se demanda pourquoi il revenait à chaque fois. C'est vrai, qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres ? Rien. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant, il lui suffisait de penser à elle pour sentir son coeur s'emballer.

Son mari avait été un ami de la famille. Un très bon ami même. Il avait en quelque sorte été le mentor d'Alexandre. Il avait été de très bons conseils et il avait éprouvé pour lui une sincère amitié. C'est donc logiquement qu'il avait été consterné en apprenant son décès.

Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Lise. Il en avait bien entendu parler de la part de ses amis. L'on disait que c'était une femme de petite vertu qui n'hésitait pas à user de ses charmes pour un ou deux billets. À l'époque, il n'avait pas cherché à croire ces rumeurs ou à en savoir plus par respect pour son ami.

Mais il se doutait que cela devait être vrai. Après tout, à cette époque, la société ne tenait qu'à un fil et ils étaient pauvres. Les fins de mois devaient être difficiles. Alexandre aurait volontiers cherché à l'aider si sa propre famille n'avait pas été endettée. Si seulement le pauvre bougre avait pu assister au renouveau de l'entreprise, Alexandre n'aurait pas hésité un instant à le couvrir d'or lui et sa petite famille.

Il avait rencontré ses proches à son enterrement et ne s'était pas beaucoup entretenu avec eux. Wickham n'avait pas beaucoup de parents, juste quelques cousins et sa femme en plus de son fils. Ce fils à qui Alexandre aurait volontiers proposé un poste bien rémunéré lorsque son affaire avait commencé à récolter des bénéfices mais qui s'était enfui de la maison avec son maigre héritage après la mort de son père. Il avait laissé derrière lui sa pauvre mère désœuvrée.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Alexandre lui avait rendu visite pour la réconforter, comme en hommage à son vieil ami. Et ce qui était censé n'être qu'une visite de formalité s'était transformée peu à peu en rendez-vous hebdomadaires. Leurs rencontres s'étaient multipliées et chaque fois qu'il la quittait, il n'avait qu'une envie : la revoir. Elle le fascinait, tout simplement. Elle était bien loin de toutes celles qu'il fréquentait et il voyait en elle cette chose qui manquait à sa vie depuis longtemps.

Ils avaient fini après un bout de temps par franchir le pas. Ils savaient que cette histoire n'aboutirait pas, que tout les séparait mais il leur était tout bonnement impossible de se soustraire à cette attraction. Ils recommençaient encore et encore.

Chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, il venait la voir. Et il se sentait mieux à chaque fois qu'il repartait. C'était un peu comme une drogue. Ce n'était pas normal, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son emprise.

Plusieurs fois, il avait proposé de la rémunérer pour ses services, de l'entretenir en lui envoyant de l'argent. Cependant, elle avait constamment refusé. Elle pouvait accepter l'argent de n'importe quel autre homme mais elle ne pouvait jamais se résoudre à être payée pour l'avoir fait avec lui.

Il savait qu'elle voyait d'autres hommes. Londres était une machine à rumeurs et ce n'était pas difficile de l'apprendre. Étrangement, il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas de quoi vivre avec sa maigre pension de veuve et en tant que femme, ses possibilités de travailler étaient limitées. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr ces hommes qui la traitaient en objet de convoitise. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide.

Arrivant devant son manoir, Alexandre sortit de la voiture, congédia son chauffeur et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il aperçut la chambre de Camille au bout du couloir. Il se demanda un moment si elle allait bien puis, réprimant un bâillement, il se dit qu'il lui poserait la question le lendemain matin avant de se rendre au travail.

...

Camille haletait. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens et serrait sa poitrine dans l'espoir de décoller de ce qui lui déchirait la peau. Elle essayait de hurler mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Le sang coulait sur sa robe et les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle avait mal. Une marque rouge s'était dessinée sur le haut de sa poitrine.

La pierre bleue cramponnée à elle la brûlait et l'empêchait de respirer. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle sentait de l'acide se déverser dans ses veines.

Une des fenêtres était ouverte et les rideaux voltigeaient en tous sens à cause du vent. L'air rafraîchissait la pièce mais elle se sentait comme à l'intérieur d'un volcan en pleine éruption.

Un homme en noir entra par la fenêtre et resta interdit, l'observant froidement.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, les yeux de Camille s'élargirent et sa main se tendit vers lui dans un élan désespéré. Elle se fichait qu'un inconnu débarque dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Pourtant, il devait bien voir que sa souffrance augmentait à chaque instant.

Finalement, il décida de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Ce ne devait pas être toi, déclara-t-il simplement.

Brandissant son épée, il la transperça d'un coup.

Camille ferma les yeux sous le choc et se sentit sombrer.

...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était totalement désorientée. Rien à l'horizon. Seule une lumière grisâtre qui émanait d'en haut lui permettait de se repérer dans l'espace. Cependant, elle était incapable de connaitre sa provenance. C'était étrange.

Se souvenant des derniers évènements, elle agrippa brutalement son ventre et fut surprise de voir que sa peau était intacte. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce qu'elle venait de vivre ou avait cru vivre.

\- Ohé ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?

Rien.

Personne ne répondit.

Elle décida alors d'explorer les environs. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelques âmes charitables qui lui expliqueraient ce qu'il se passait. Eperdue, elle se mit à courir en tous sens, prenant toutes les directions possibles mais elle ne trouva rien ni personne. Ses cris faisaient écho à travers l'immensité de l'endroit. Tout n'était que vide autour d'elle.

A bout de souffle, Camille se décida enfin à s'asseoir par terre après de longues minutes. Elle soupira et essaya de réfléchir. Elle devait être dans un rêve. Un rêve, c'était la seule explication logique. Rien qu'un rêve. Une telle chose ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination fantasque. Pourtant, était-ce normal que ses pieds nus lui fassent mal contre la surface froide du sol ? Qu'elle tremble en sentant son corps souffrir du froid ?

Dans le doute, elle pinça son bras et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à s'éveiller. Mais elle se trouvait toujours au même endroit en les rouvrant.

Pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir, elle se releva précipitamment et se remit à courir. Elle chercha encore et encore mais ne trouva rien. Tout devant elle n'était que vide.

Elle abandonna une nouvelle fois, tombant au sol sous le poids de la fatigue. Elle essaya de reprendre souffle mais cet endroit commençait à lui faire peur.

Elle était seule. Toute seule. Dans un endroit inconnu. Au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'elle s'était couchée dans son lit la veille.

Personne n'était là pour elle.

Et si elle restait ici pour toujours ? Sans que personne ne la trouve ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ses yeux la brûlaient d'avoir autant pleuré. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant de pleurer. Elle avait pris cette habitude en venant dans ce satané manoir.

Là-bas, personne ne la comprenait. Tout le monde se contentait de l'ignorer. Sa présence n'était que décorative. Elle haïssait cette maison. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'on lui avait adressé la parole juste pour le plaisir de discuter avec elle. Elle se sentait si seule...

Tout le monde lui avait menti. Sa vie était horrible depuis qu'elle avait franchi le pas de cette demeure. Cette demeure froide et vide. Tout comme le lieu où elle se trouvait en ce moment. Peut-être qu'être ici valait mieux que d'y retourner. De toute façon, rien ne la rattachait à eux.

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue et elle eut un nouveau sanglot. Elle hurla ensuite de toutes ses forces et entendit sa voix se répandre partout. Devant le silence oppressant qui s'étendait, elle se mit alors à prier pour que quelqu'un l'entende.

Comme en réponse à sa prière, elle vit une douce lumière venir de derrière elle. Elle se redressa et marcha en tremblant vers elle. Elle sentit une chaleur l'envelopper un peu plus à chaque pas et ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa guider par ses pieds qui semblaient connaitre sa destination. Arrivée devant une porte, Camille sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher devant sa grandeur. Elle était légèrement entrouverte, laissant échapper la lumière qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici.

La jeune fille s'approcha et la poussa. Elle était lourde pour ses frêles bras mais elle réussit à se créer un petit passage. Elle se pressa à l'intérieur et la gigantesque porte se referma dans un bruit fracassant.

Ses yeux furent éblouis par la puissante lumière blanche qui habitait la pièce. S'adaptant à l'intensité, elle essaya de distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle remarqua avec étonnement que tout était rouge. Sur les murs. Sur le sol. Les roses qui peuplaient intégralement la pièce étaient également toutes d'un rouge tapageur. Elles étaient plantées de façon aléatoire dans la pièce. Une par-là, l'autre par-ci. Une fontaine se trouvait au milieu de la pièce qui laissait couler un liquide de la même couleur.

Incrédule, Camille se balada dans la grande salle qui pourrait faire office de salon de bal de par sa magnificence. Les dessins sur les murs représentaient des roses rouges de toutes les tailles et de toutes les sortes.

\- Incroyable...

Elle se rapprocha de la fontaine et vit son reflet dans la substance rouge. Elle y plongea sa main et constata qu'il avait presque la même consistance que l'eau. Elle fut alors tentée de sentir la substance et la porta au niveau de son visage : elle avait une odeur de myrtille. Une odeur alléchante.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait mis son doigt dans sa bouche et goûtait l'étrange liquide. Longuement, elle en inspecta toutes les saveurs et décida qu'il était tout bonnement délicieux. Il lui rappelait la confiture que préparait sa Mom au début de l'été...

\- C'est bon !

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle plongea cette fois ses deux mains pour en ramasser un peu plus.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne boirais pas cette chose...

Camille laissa retomber le liquide avec stupeur et chercha frénétiquement l'origine de la voix autour d'elle.

Une femme se tenait devant elle, les yeux cachés par un tissu blanc. Elle avait une longue chevelure rouge qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et une peau pâle. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple et très mince robe blanche légèrement transparente vers le bas, laissant distinguer de beaux mollets. Elle était pieds nus.

Elle était très belle, Camille devait le reconnaitre. Elle avait l'apparence d'une nymphe avec son petit sourire innocent. Elle était adorable, mignonne, charmante. Elle paraissait jeune mais il était difficile de lui fixer un âge, la rendant encore plus mystérieuse.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, ma chérie ?

Même sa voix était fluette remarqua Camille sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Ca-Camille, bafouilla finalement la jeune fille. Et vous ?

\- Oh... Je n'ai pas de vrai nom mais les gens m'en donnent beaucoup...

\- Hein ?

La dame s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine. Même si elle avait les yeux bandés, elle paraissait savoir où marcher. Son sourire disparut pourtant lorsqu'elle passa sa main dans le liquide rouge et elle soupira.

\- C'est du poison, tu sais…

\- Du poison ? répéta Camille, abasourdie.

\- Oui... Il prend la saveur qui t'est la plus chère de sorte que tu n'as jamais assez de lui. Tu deviens dépendante. Et au moment où tu t'y attends le moins, il te tue.

\- C'est… incroyable, répondit Camille avec ahurissement.

La dame sourit.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire où je me trouve ? lui demanda alors la jeune fille.

\- Tu devrais pourtant connaitre cet endroit sur le bout des doigts. Tu y passes tout ton temps depuis toujours.

\- Vous vous trompez, je ne suis jamais venue ici, lui fit savoir Camille avec aplomb. C'est bizarre, je ne suis entourée que de néant, que de rien… J'ai peur, pouvez-vous m'aider à rentrer chez moi ?

\- Ici, vois-tu... Viennent les âmes brisées. Tu habites ici depuis toujours...

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, je ne suis pas brisée ! s'agaça-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être ici!

La créature sourit à nouveau.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais puisque je vous le dis !

\- Non, non, non, non ...

Elle s'approcha de Camille en douceur, prit son menton entre ses doigts et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci trembla mais elle ne voulait pas se dégager pour autant. Cette femme dégageait un sentiment si apaisant...

\- Je ne vois que de la haine, de la colère et de la tristesse dans ton être... Tu crois que tout le monde t'a abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as que de la rancune dans le coeur...

\- Non, pas du tout ! Vous mentez ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir qui je suis !

La jeune fille tomba au sol. Ses pieds ne pouvaient plus la porter.

\- Pauvre fille... Tu ne fais que te mentir…

Camille ne répondit pas et se remit à pleurer. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce que cette femme disait n'était que la légitime vérité. Cette inconnue avait su déchiffrer en un regard ce qu'elle tentait vainement d'enterrer en elle. Toutes ses émotions.

\- Tu n'es plus rien... Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire pour toi. Tu n'es plus qu'une coquille vide d'utilité. Tu vas rejoindre les autres vermines au fond de l'abîme du désespoir... Tu es faible et tu le sais...

Camille se sentait terrassée et garda la tête baissée. Elle ne comprenait rien. Tout ça n'était pas logique. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Le sang coula dans sa bouche et descendit sa gorge lentement. Il avait un gout si amer...

Séchant ses larmes avec sa main, elle se releva soudain et s'approcha de la femme à chevelure de feu. Toute cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête et elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Face à face, elle la foudroya du regard avant de la gifler violemment.

\- Je suis humaine ! Essayez de me comprendre avant de me juger !

La dame porta sa main à sa joue rougie sous l'impact de la claque et releva la tête en riant. Elle se pencha ensuite à l'oreille de Camille.

\- Tu vas le regretter, lui murmura-t-elle de ses lèvres rouges.

Les roses grossirent au fond de la salle et leurs épines se développèrent. Le rire fou de la dame s'amplifia lorsque Camille se retrouva noyée au milieu des roses qui l'avaient encerclée.

Camille sentit les tiges des plantes capturer ses membres, se coller à son abdomen et empêcher sa respiration. Les épines creusaient sa peau jusqu'à ses veines et elle cria de douleur. Elle se débattit comme une furie mais ses gestes ne faisaient que resserrer ses liens.

Les roses comprimaient son corps fragile, marquant sa peau de taches rouges et laissant le sang s'écouler en petites goutes sur le sol. Les épines plongeaient peu à peu dans ses veines et paralysaient la partie inférieure de son corps. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes et après un instant, elle ne les sentit même plus.

Son sang s'écoulait abondamment par terre pendant que ses larmes n'arrêtaient plus de dévaler ses joues. Elle était désormais incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit. Seule la douleur l'assaillait. Elle n'entendait plus les rires d'amusement ou ses propres cris...

C'était la fin...

\- À L'AIDE !

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, elle s'y refusa. Elle ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Elle voulait vivre !

\- NON, NON !

Elle devait s'en sortir. Personne n'avait le droit de la détruire !

Une lumière bleue commença à scintiller au fond de l'obscurité de sa cage végétale pour s'amplifier et prendre en puissance sous les cris déchirants de Camille. Les roses commencèrent à se faner au milieu de cet éclat aveuglant. Les pétales, autrefois si rouges, prirent une teinte noire et tombèrent en une pluie de ténèbres sur le carrelage couleur de passion. Ils se mêlèrent aux flaques de sang.

La dame tomba à genoux en s'arrachant les cheveux et laissa bientôt son visage s'écraser sur le sol. Ses cheveux touchèrent le sang de la jeune fille et s'assombrirent au moment où elle lâcha son dernier souffle. Ses belles roses rouges se jetèrent sur elle pour l'envelopper.

Lorsque les plantes se retirèrent, il ne restait plus qu'une panoplie d'ossements ainsi que quelques mèches éparpillées.

Camille sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle se sentait apaisée, comme sur un petit nuage. Était-ça la mort ? C'était plus doux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Plus aucune souffrance... Elle se sentait libre pour la première depuis longtemps. Elle se laissa alors emporter par ce plaisir si enivrant.

...

Camille ouvrit les yeux timidement et quelques larmes coulèrent malgré elle sur ses joues. Elle pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres de sa chambre que l'aube approchait. La pierre bleue était toujours sur sa poitrine et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle fut surprise de ne pas sentir ses plaies la torturer. Mais elle avait mal tout de même.

Perdue, elle bougea doucement. Tout ça n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? Probablement...

Elle prit la pierre bleue entre ses mains et admira sa beauté encore une fois. Elle semblait encore plus brillante qu'auparavant. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi elle ne la jetait pas. Peut-être croyait-elle que se débarrasser de quelque chose d'aussi beau était de la folie ou qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas lâcher une chose qui lui inspirait tant de tendresse. Elle aimait cet objet, elle le savait maintenant. C'était fou. Elle se sentait si bien en le tenant. Il l'embaumait d'un tel sentiment de bien-être rien qu'en reposant entre ses mains. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle le gardait sur sa table de nuit, là où elle avait l'impression qu'il veillait sur elle pendant qu'elle dormait. Et cela l'aidait à se sentir un peu moins seule dans cette grande pièce.

Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre ne la faisait pas changer d'avis, d'autant que sa frayeur des objets inanimés qui prennent vie pendant la nuit datait de son enfance. Elle faisait toujours ce rêve : celui où l'armoire s'éveille et vient la dévorer. Elle n'avait jamais crié, de peur de réveiller sa Mom, toujours très malade, et elle s'était toujours contentée de s'enfoncer sous la couverture en pleurant. Pourtant, dès que le soleil se levait, elle se sentait apaisée et retrouvait sa bonne humeur.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Elle regrettait presque de ne pas être vraiment morte dans ce rêve étrange. Elle ne voulait plus être dans ce manoir. Une vie aussi misérable méritait-elle d'être vécue ? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Être enfermée dans cette cage lui était insupportable désormais. Ne pas avoir d'interaction avec le monde extérieur, n'avoir personne avec qui parler, ne pas pouvoir sortir de ce manoir,… Elle y était contrainte, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Cette créature avait eu raison. Elle était faible et elle le savait. Il n'y avait rien à tirer d'elle. Elle se détestait à cet instant. Elle se détestait d'être si pitoyable.

Un énorme poids pesait sur son coeur, lui donnant envie de pleurer encore une fois. La tentation de plonger une nouvelle dans sa souffrance l'a pris. C'était si facile de tout oublier et de laisser les larmes couler... Mais était-ce le bon choix ? Souffrir en silence, tout supporter dans l'espoir d'une délivrance incertaine n'était-il pas plus courageux ?

Sa vie était entre ses mains après tout. Elle pouvait tout changer avec de la détermination. Sortir de ce cocon étouffant et avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité : la liberté. Être enfin heureuse.

\- Oui... C'est possible !

Ragaillardie, elle se leva de son lit et courut vers son miroir. Elle se détailla : elle était dans un sale état. Les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille, la peau pâle. Sans oublier son expression vide qui lui donnait l'air d'une malade.

Elle se dirigea à la hâte vers sa commode et sortit un peigne et plusieurs rubans colorés. Tout en coiffant ses cheveux, elle ne remarqua pas le pétale de rose noir qui tomba au sol. Mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne le voit pas. Croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve était plus facile que d'admettre la vérité.

Une fois ses cheveux coiffés et attachés d'un ruban bleu, elle choisit une robe d'extérieur rose et se changea tout en ignorant le corset qu'elle devait mettre.

Tandis qu'elle plaçait son chapeau sur le haut de sa tête, quelqu'un vint taper à la porte.

\- Entrez ! dit-elle en souriant.

Une femme de chambre pénétra dans la pièce avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner qu'elle faillit faire tomber en voyant sa maitresse déjà habillée.

\- Mais que faites-vous, Mademoiselle ?!

\- Je me prépare ! sourit Camille. Au fait, Alexandre est-il déjà parti au travail ?

\- N-non, Mademoiselle. Il prend son repas au salon ouest.

\- Merci !

Camille prit un croissant du plateau que tenait la servante puis courut hors de la pièce, laissant la servante déboussolée. Tout en avalant le croissant, elle se promit qu'aujourd'hui allait être une journée exceptionnelle.

...Fin Du Chapitre...

 ** _[1]_** Thé BALI des frères Dammann. Un thé très gracieux, issu de la célèbre _French Line_. En outre, il est composé de feuilles de thé vert de Chine, de litchi, de pamplemousse, de jasmin et de rose.


	6. Chapitre V

_**Chapitre V**_

 _4 Avril 1897- Londres_

\- La balade n'est jamais pleinement agréable à Londres. Les nuages couvrent le ciel et font planer une ambiance morose sur la ville. N'importe qui devient déprimé en posant le pied dehors pour aller travailler. Le froid est déchirant et la brise qui arpente la ville n'épargne personne.

Ce tableau est présenté presque toute l'année aux londoniens et à de nombreux touristes, sauf lors de rares journées. Des journées exceptionnelles où le soleil daigne se réveiller et illuminer la terre, ce qui redore instantanément l'humeur des gens les plus aigris.

Camille eut la chance d'assister à l'une de ces journées pour sa première visite "officielle" de la ville.

Après une série de supplications et de compromis, son frère accepta enfin de la laisser sortir malgré les protestations de Miss Kavioeski. Elle exigea de plus une certaine condition : elle refusait de prendre la voiture et préférait marcher à pied. Elle avait décidé qu'observer la ville en se promenant et en prenant le temps d'admirer les monuments étaient mieux que de les survoler en voiture.

\- Cela cassera la magie, répéta-t-elle en fermant les boutons de son manteau dans sa chambre.

Elle se regarda ensuite dans sa glace. Elle était potable mais elle ne pouvait se comparer à une beauté. Elle ne se voilait pas la face. Elle ne pourrait jamais être aussi jolie que sa mère. L'exemple qu'on lui citait à longueur de journée... On la trouvait trop chétive, trop petite, trop normale... La haute société exigeait des jeunes filles, et des femmes en général, d'être irréprochables et elle était très loin de cet idéal pour l'instant. Mais elle ne perdait pas l'espoir d'être aussi accomplie qu'on le lui demandait. C'était sa seule façon de se faire aimer à présent. Elle soupira. Elle avait tant rêvé d'être une princesse mais à présent, elle le regrettait...

Peu importe! Elle ne devait pas laisser sa mélancolie reprendre le contrôle. Aujourd'hui lui offrait enfin l'occasion de s'amuser. Elle se fit donc la promesse de profiter au maximum de cette opportunité et de faire en sorte que les jours suivants soient tous aussi joyeux. Elle n'accomplirait rien à rester pleurer dans son coin, elle devait se bouger !

Elle jeta un oeil à la petite bourse d'argent sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait droit à un argent de poche régulier depuis son arrivée au manoir de cinq livres par semaine. Une somme plutôt extravagante qu'elle n'avait même pas le loisir de dépenser puisqu'elle ne sortait jamais. Alexandre lui avait accordé ce privilège un soir où elle le suppliait presque à la table du dîner de la laisser rentrer en France. Une maigre compensation pour ne pas pouvoir réaliser son souhait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Il était son grand frère après tout. La seule famille qui lui restait. Elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui alors elle avait accepté sans rechigner.

Finalement, cet argent allait lui servir. Elle pourrait acheter de petits souvenirs et des cadeaux pour ses amis. Elle avait déjà fait une liste mentale de ce qu'elle voulait leur ramener.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode et prit la pierre bleue pour la mettre dans sa poche. C'était un peu comme son nouveau porte bonheur, elle était incapable de s'en séparer. Elle était devenue comme un bout de chez elle. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son village puisque ses autres objets avaient été jetés par Miss Kavioeski. Camille lui en voulait à ce sujet mais elle n'avait pas eu le cran de la confronter. Son enseignante l'intimidait énormément et elle ne connaissait que trop bien le châtiment de la désobéissance. Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale à ce souvenir

Elle chassa cette pensée, afficha son plus beau sourire et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Elle descendit le grand escalier comme une furie grâce à ses nouvelles chaussures plates et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Un serviteur lui ouvrit la porte instantanément en la voyant arriver.

L'aveuglante lumière du soleil l'accueillit et elle dut faire planer l'ombre de sa main sur ses yeux pour voir clairement. Elle vit son frère qui discutait au fond de l'allée avec un grand homme tout vêtu de blanc qu'elle ne distingua que de dos. S'habituant à l'intensité de la lumière, elle laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps en reconnaissant l'homme en question : il s'agissait de Monsieur Landers.

Elle ne pouvait pas porter de jugement sur cet homme, ne le voyant que très peu, mais il était clair que lui ne l'appréciait pas du tout de son côté. Il était toujours froid, rigide et strict en sa compagnie. Il lui glaçait le sang rien qu'en la regardant. Il la traitait comme une enfant et une incapable. Elle savait néanmoins que sa position exigeait un tel sérieux. Étant Général à la sécurité de Sa Majesté, elle se doutait qu'il devait toujours être sur ses gardes. C'était également un proche de sa famille du côté de sa mère et un serviteur chargé de la protection de la lignée Albertwood par la même occasion. Il était pourtant jeune pour cette fonction. Elle ne lui donnait pas plus de trente ans mais elle n'osait jamais lui demander une confirmation.

La voyant immobile sur le pas de la porte, Alexandre l'invita à les rejoindre d'un signe de tête. Camille s'approcha d'un pas mal assuré. Arrivée à leurs côtés, son frère s'inclina devant elle respectueusement et lui sourit implicitement en relevant la tête.

\- Voici ma petite condition, commença-t-il. Monsieur Landers a gracieusement accepté de veiller sur toi aujourd'hui. Puisque tu as déjà fait connaissance avec lui, j'ai cru sage de le lui demander plutôt qu'à un autre. C'est un très bon guide, il connaît Londres sur le bout des doigts, tu verras ! finit-il d'argumenter en un français presque parfait.

Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès pour se faire comprendre plus aisément par sa sœur et celle-ci baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle qui avait tout son temps, elle rencontrait toujours autant de difficultés en anglais comme en latin. Elle ne pouvait pas entretenir une conversation dans ces langues tant son vocabulaire était restreint. Malgré tout, les sévères leçons de Miss Kavioeski arrivaient à remonter son niveau mais ne produisaient pas de miracle.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire découvrir la capitale à Lady Camille, ajouta Landers en l'examinant d'un regard sévère, son sourire figé collé au visage.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues à nouveau, Camille détourna les yeux de l'homme en blanc. Elle se sentait si petite sous ses yeux violets. Pourtant, elle lui était reconnaissante pour ce service. Elle replaça une mèche rebelle de sa coiffure derrière son oreille.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Landers, de prendre de votre temps pour me faire visiter, répondit-elle d'un ton gêné. C'est très gentil. Je tâcherai de ne pas être un poids trop lourd.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais mes affaires m'attendent, déclara alors Alexandre en voyant sa voiture arriver.

Il échangea une poignée de main avec Landers et se tourna vers sa soeur pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Avant de se détacher d'elle, il lui murmura quelques mots.

-Je lui ai donné une somme conséquente pour ta virée en ville alors n'hésite pas à lui demander ce que tu veux.

Il monta ensuite dans sa voiture garée près d'eux, laissant sa petite soeur aux soins de l'homme en blanc.

...

Sur la route, le meilleur ami d'Alexandre, son chauffeur Jack, lui fit remarquer son retard.

\- Dites, mon Lord, pourquoi avez-vous pris autant de temps pour vous préparer ce matin ? Vous vous levez aux aurores d'habitude.

\- J'ai juste voulu prendre du temps pour Camille. Je me sens coupable de ne pas être assez présent pour elle. La pauvre est déracinée, se confia-t-il sans hésitation.

Jack était son plus fidèle conseiller et ses secrets ne craignaient rien avec lui.

\- Je vous reconnais bien là, mon Lord. Mais n'aviez-vous pas aussi envie de retarder votre rencontre de ce matin? Je pense que vous êtes toujours effrayé à l'idée de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- La ferme, Jack ! Et conduis-moi vite au travail, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis, je n'ai pas du tout peur de ce gros tas, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe un moment plus tard.

Jack sourit avec bienveillance et se concentra sur la route devant lui.

...

\- Que c'est beau ! Que c'est beau ! s'exclamait Camille devant presque chaque bâtiment, statue, lac, ...

Elle affichait un sourire rêveur en s'imaginant des scènes théâtrales devant les anciens monuments : des soldats jurant loyauté à la Couronne, des héros historiques jonchant les rues un sabre à la main ou encore des poètes incompris clamant leurs oeuvres dans les rues... Des fantasmes nés de ses jours de confinement.

De son côté, Landers se retenait difficilement de bailler. Il avait soudain envie de dormir dans un coin ombragé et ainsi de laisser la jeune fille se perdre dans la capitale. Elle ne retrouverait sans doute pas son chemin une fois perdue au milieu des rues. Il retint un sourire en l'imaginant complètement déconcertée, seule et en détresse. Elle était si naïve...

Il remarqua soudain le regard curieux qu'elle lui jetait avant qu'elle ne lui sourit.

\- Dites, Monsieur Landers, commença-t-elle, pourquoi semblez-vous toujours si froid ?

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal, voyons ! Vous êtes la seule personne que je n'ai jamais vu sourire, répondit-elle, intriguée.

\- Vous devriez vous soucier de sujets plus sérieux au lieu de poser des questions aussi indiscrètes, lâcha-t-il en gardant son visage inexpressif.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle alors en baissant la tête.

Les yeux toujours à terre, elle relança pourtant le sujet.

-Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

Au ton qu'elle avait employé, Landers se doutait qu'elle souriait bêtement et il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

\- Mais répondez enfin ! Je veux vraiment connaitre la réponse ! insista Camille.

Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas rouvrir la bouche, elle sourit d'amusement. Sous ses airs froids et arrogants, elle le trouvait attachant. Il devait sûrement avoir du mal à discuter et c'était mignon. Mais c'était décidé ! Elle ferait tout pour le faire sortir de sa coquille aujourd'hui. Elle pourrait ainsi peut-être voir son sourire...

Entêtée, la petite !

Repérant un marchand de glaces de l'autre côté de la rue, elle courut vers lui après avoir vérifié qu'aucune voiture ne l'écraserait en traversant. Landers la vit échanger quelques paroles maladroites avec le vendeur et sortir des pièces de sa coquette bourse puis revenir vers lui en courant, un cornet de glace dans chaque main. Elle lui en tendit un avec un grand sourire.

N'y tenant plus, il se pinça le nez et roula des yeux sans se soucier des bonnes manières. Cette gamine était chiante, c'était un fait.

\- Je n'en veux pas, maugréa-t-il en éloignant la sucrerie.

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fana légèrement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tout le monde aime les glaces, lui fit-elle remarquer d'une petite voix.

\- Cessez vos enfantillages ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une Lady, répliqua Landers rapidement.

Elle le contempla, stupéfaite.

\- D'accord...

Elle baissa la tête et se mit à manger sa glace rose en silence. Elle marcha sans entrain, perdant soudainement son intérêt pour le décor féerique dont elle était entourée. Un instant plus tard, Landers baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle ne souriait plus. Elle affichait désormais une mine sérieuse et vraisemblablement triste. Il se sentit alors étrangement coupable de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

\- Donnez-moi cette… chose, soupira-t-il en ravalant sa fierté.

Camille releva la tête avec incrédulité puis lui sourit en tendant le cornet resté intact dans son autre main.

\- Je savais que vous finiriez par craquer ! affirma-t-elle, victorieuse.

\- C'est ça..., marmonna-t-il en regrettant son geste.

Elle ne répondit pas et reporta plutôt son attention vers le paysage. Alors c'était ça Londres ? Elle en rêvait depuis des mois dans son lit juste avant de s'endormir. Elle rêvait d'arpenter ses rues, seule, et de vivre une folle aventure en rencontrant de nouvelles personnes comme dans les romans... Mais cela ne signifiait pas que Landers était de mauvaise compagnie. Un peu, certes, mais il n'était pas méchant. Elle trouvait même qu'il était un atout précieux car il décrivait les monuments comme s'il avait assisté à leurs constructions. Elle continua donc de manger son petit nuage rose d'un air songeur.

Landers quant à lui était devant un dilemme très difficile : devait-il manger cette chose ? Son aspect ne lui donnait pas envie mais son odeur était alléchante. Cependant, que penserait les gens en voyant un homme de sa stature goûter à une friandise du bas-peuple ? Camille ne semblait pas s'en soucier pour sa part et il la vit lécher sa glace avec des yeux pétillants. Il haussa alors les épaules et prit un discret avant-goût.

Il retint un gémissement en sentant la glace fondre dans sa bouche, révélant un gout très sucré. Ce n'était pas désagréable et même presque plaisant... Et sans le savoir, il se mit à manger et à apprécier la glace autant que la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une rue commerciale après que chacun eut jeté son cornet en route. Des magasins aux vitrines plus sophistiquées les unes que les autres se tenaient des deux côtés de la rue. Ici, l'espace se trouvait réduit et les passants se bousculaient beaucoup. Ils semblaient tous être pressés et avoir une affaire urgente à régler.

Soudain, Camille vit un jeune homme s'approcher d'elle, ou plutôt de Monsieur Landers, puisqu'il le salua en premier en les rencontrant.

\- Ash, ça fait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce-que tu deviens ? lança amicalement le jeune homme brun.

Landers força un sourire sur son visage glacial.

\- Je suis en parfaite santé, merci bien.

\- Oh, qui est cette petite avec toi ? Qui êtes-vous, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Camille.

Celle-ci ne comprit qu'à moitié ses paroles mais elle décida de se présenter avant tout autre chose.

\- Je suis Lady Camille Teassa Albertwood. Et vous ?

\- Oh ! Vous, vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! s'exclama l'inconnu. Je reconnais facilement un accent européen !

C'est là où la jeune fille perdit le fil de la conversation. Lui parlait-il du temps ou de poisson ? Mystère... Elle ravala sa salive, priant pour que Landers la sorte de cette mauvaise passe, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs très rapidement.

\- Alors Vincent, travailles-tu toujours pour le Vicomte De Druitt ? J'ai appris qu'il avait un cancer, l'interrompit l'homme en blanc.

\- Hélas, oui ! soupira le brun aux yeux de chat. Il est devenu insupportable et je vais demander à être affecté à une autre mission. Veiller sur lui ne m'est plus excitant.

C'est de cette manière que la Couronne charge ses employés les plus compétents de prendre en charge la sécurité des grandes familles nobles. Pour les protéger, eux qui sont souvent les proies des tentatives de meurtres, elle leur accorde une sorte de garde du corps haut de gamme. En réalité, c'est pour mieux garder un oeil sur eux. Pourtant, au vu de l'insécurité générale, nul ne peut refuser la présence de ces hommes envoyés par la Couronne. Ainsi, il semble que les dirigeants de l'Angleterre aient appris des erreurs de leurs prédécesseurs. En effet, en surveillant en continu les puissants nobles, ils réduisent les risques de les voir se rebeller et de chercher à détrôner la Reine.

Naturellement, plus la famille noble est puissante et riche, plus le nombre et la performance des gardes qui lui sont affectés sont grands. Landers était alors devenu le chef de l'équipe d'agent chargée des Albertwood. Quant à son interlocuteur, il était l'un des cadets chargés du vicomte De Druitt.

Les deux collègues se laissèrent entraîner dans un débat plutôt tumultueux dont Camille ne captait que des bribes insignifiantes. Ils perdirent bientôt leur intérêt pour elle et elle en profita pour les observer attentivement. Ils semblaient très bien se connaitre. Alors qu'elle tentait malgré tout de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, elle sentit soudain une petite main plonger dans la poche de manteau.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et porta instinctivement sa main dans la poche où se trouvait sa bourse : elle y était toujours. Elle passa alors la main dans son autre poche et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle était vide. La pierre bleutée ne s'y trouvait plus !

Elle se retourna et aperçut un enfant détaler. Elle s'élança sans réfléchir à sa poursuite tandis qu'il essayait de profiter de la foule pour lui échapper. Elle ne voyait que l'arrière de son crâne et luttait contre le courant des passants pour ne pas perdre sa trace. Il était jeune et mal habillé.

Il était déjà rapide mais en constatant que la jeune fille était en train de le poursuivre, il redoubla de vitesse. Il se faufila grâce à sa petite taille entre les passants, leur piquant leurs effets au passage, puis emprunta une série de ruelles que seuls les pickpockets connaissent.

Il s'arrêta enfin dans une ruelle isolée et regarda derrière lui pour voir si personne ne le suivait. Il sourit en remarquant qu'il était seul puis se retourna pour se fondre définitivement dans le décor mais son visage pâlit en heurtant _la_ bourgeoise. Celle-ci souriait d'amusement.

\- Tu ne croyais pas pouvoir me semer, tout de même, non ? dit-elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Il voulut fuir mais elle l'en empêcha en l'encerclant de ses bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! protesta la jeune fille en resserrant son emprise sur lui.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! cria le petit.

Elle l'obligea à se tourner et à lui faire face. Elle le relâcha ensuite et lui tendit une main amicale.

\- Moi, c'est Camille. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-elle avec son meilleur anglais.

De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait dire sans se tromper.

\- Joe, mon nom est Joe, murmura alors le petit, rougissant sous le regard de la jeune fille.

Camille eut un moment de stupeur. Joe... Comme son Joe à elle.

Passé le choc et ne sachant pas comment formuler sa demande, elle lui présenta sa main grande ouverte. Le petit compris instantanément et, voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option, rendit la pierre volée à sa propriétaire. Elle lui tapota ensuite la tête gentiment puis se releva et remit son objet dans sa poche.

Joe ne perdit pas de temps et bondit sur ses pieds pour disparaître à nouveau mais la bourgeoise le rattrapa encore, à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Elle sortit alors un objet de sa poche puis lui expliqua des choses dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle lui mit ensuite entre les mains une bourse en souriant. Une lourde bourse.

Ému, il ne sut quoi dire et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour la remercier, il la trouva déjà partie.

\- Merci ! cria-t-il dans l'espoir que les échos de sa voix puissent lui parvenir.

Il ouvrit la bourse et une douce odeur de vanille lui parvint. Une odeur si agréable qu'il ne considéra plus comme importante la somme à l'intérieur ni le fait que les pièces luisaient sous la faible lumière du soleil qui éclairait la sale ruelle. Il trouva le tissu de la bourse très doux.

Il ne pourrait pas conserver les pièces de monnaie mais il garderait la bourse...

...

\- Était-elle stupide ou juste folle ? C'était la question que Camille se posait en essayant de retrouver son chemin à travers les rues les plus crasseuses de Londres.

Elle était seule, sans défense et totalement incapable de communiquer correctement avec autrui. Enfin, si elle voyait quelqu'un... Même en plein jour, ces rues étaient totalement désertes et elle ne croisait que des chats errants. Ces ruelles sinueuses puaient, lui donnant envie de vomir, et des déchets traînaient tout le long du sol. De plus, les rayons du soleil n'y parvenaient presque pas, ce qui rendait l'endroit encore plus effrayant.

Cela avait été une mauvaise idée de poursuivre ce gamin, de lui donner son argent et surtout de ne pas lui demander le chemin. Elle soupira. Sabrina disait vrai en la traitant de naïve. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait sans le sou dans un endroit où elle aurait sans doute besoin d'argent. Cependant, ce besoin dépendait uniquement du temps qu'elle passerait dans ces rues sales et avec de la chance, Landers la trouverait avant la tombée de la nuit en ayant peut-être prévenu les forces de police. Ou peut-être rejoindrait-elle la maison seule grâce à son incroyable sens de l'orientation inexistant… Malheureusement, dans la perspective la plus pessimiste, personne ne retrouverait sa trace avant au moins une journée ou une semaine entière puisque que la capitale était un vrai labyrinthe. Ou qui sait, peut-être serait-elle assassinée ou morte de faim avant d'être sauvée...

Oui, elle aurait eu besoin d'argent pour survivre mais elle avait tout donné à ce voleur sans peser le pour et le contre. Preuve que ses sentiments parlaient avant son esprit rationnel. Elle avait été attendrie par le petit. Lui, si jeune, obligé de voler pour manger. C'était triste ... Il s'appelait aussi Joe, comme son Joe à elle. Cette petite tête rousse qui, elle aussi, née dans les mêmes conditions, aurait été forcée d'emprunter le chemin du hors la loi pour survivre.

Camille pensait fermement que personne ne choisissait sa vie mais que tout le monde pouvait façonner son futur à sa guise. Elle le savait. Elle avait donc donné son argent à Joe pour l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Son Joe aurait pu être à sa place. Et si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un fasse la même chose pour lui.

Finalement, elle ne s'en voulait qu'à moitié. Elle avait fait une bonne action, c'est tout qui comptait. Les bonnes personnes sont toujours récompensées, répétait Monsieur Michel en faisant cuire son pain. Oh, cette odeur de pain ! Comme elle lui manquait ! Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour la ressentir encore une fois, pour humer cette rassurante chaleur des fourneaux.

Elle renifla l'air presque instinctivement en pensant aux sucreries de son ancien boulanger. Elle fut alors surprise de sentir une odeur de fumée à la place. Elle observa autour d'elle, suspicieuse tout à coup. Quelque chose prenait feu, c'était certain. Ses muscles se tendirent instantanément et tous ses sens s'éveillèrent en prévision d'un danger proche.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un cri étouffé qu'elle se lança à sa recherche à travers les rues sales. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle aurait dû fuir. Fuir pour se sauver. Sa conscience la suppliait de rebrousser chemin. Mais quelqu'un brûlait ! Etait-elle un monstre pour l'abandonner ? N'importe qui aurait fait pareil ! pensa-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses tremblements.

Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux en arrivant devant une impasse et posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, se retenant de tomber à terre.

Il mangeait. Il les mangeait.

Un homme se tenait devant elle. Un homme tout vêtu de noir. Son visage froid et inexpressif se tourna vers elle comme il avait dû l'apercevoir et sa bouche dégoulinante de sang afficha un sourire. À ses pieds, Camille discerna les corps de trois enfants en bas âge, entre cinq et sept ans. L'homme tenait dans sa main un petit bras et y croqua une nouvelle fois tout naturellement. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille pétrifiée de peur. Une fois devant elle, il la regarda droit dans les yeux puis leva une main pour lui caresser le visage.

Camille tremblait sur place, incapable de bouger. Elle regarda ses yeux et ils étaient vides. Vides d'émotions, vides de couleurs, vide de substance... Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche qu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas humain. Il avait des crocs énormes et rouillés, son haleine était fétide. Il se pencha sur son cou et huma son parfum puis le parcourut de sa langue. Il encercla ensuite vivement la jeune fille de ses bras et serra fortement.

A ce contact, Camille sembla émerger de sa torpeur. Elle tenta de le repousser mais rien n'y faisait, elle était trop faible. Il se colla même plus contre elle et enfonça ses grandes dents dans la chair sensible de sa gorge. Sentant le liquide rouge de son sang se déverser sur ses vêtements, la jeune fille fut prise d'hystérie. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces et se tortilla dans tous les sens, lui donnant des coups de pieds, le frappant avec ses mains.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'acharna mais sa défense commença bientôt à faiblir et elle sentit ses forces se dérober. La douleur la submergea rapidement entièrement alors que cette crapule continuait de lui mordre la gorge. Il s'y accrochait comme une sangsue.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Pitié...

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais ses yeux ne l'écoutaient pas et plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle était faible. Tellement faible qu'elle allait mourir sans avoir rien pu faire ...

C'est alors qu'une douce lumière germa du fond de sa poche. Une petite lumière bleutée qui bientôt les aveugla tous les deux. Camille sentit son coeur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Elle avait mal. Elle perdit la sensation des crocs sur sa gorge et se laissa tomber pitoyablement sur le sol.

Le sentiment de douleur laissa ensuite place à un vide déconcertant dans son esprit. A genoux sur le sol, elle refusa obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux durant de longues secondes. Elle profitait du vide. Ce même vide qu'elle avait ressenti hier. Pourtant, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'en débarrasser la veille. Mais après toute la souffrance éprouvée, le choc affreux de cette journée qui se voulait heureuse, elle se demandait si ne rien ressentir valait mieux que de souffrir en vain.

Après une bonne minute, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour le regretter aussitôt. Les corps déchiquetés des enfants furent la première qu'elle vit puis celui de leur assassin à quelques pas. Le visage du monstre était déformé par la douleur : ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte, ses traits tirés au maximum...

Elle se couvrit le visage et ne retint plus ses larmes. Ses pleurs devinrent ensuite des cris. Des cris effroyables, ceux d'une âme en détresse... Dans un état second, elle toucha le visage du monstre dont la peau s'assombrit à son toucher et le corps fondit comme neige au soleil sous ses yeux larmoyants. Il ne resta bientôt rien de lui qu'une flaque noire et puante.

Camille dévisagea ses deux mains ruisselantes de larmes et se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi cela s'était produit à son contact ? Comment? Et... Était-ce elle qui l'avait tué ? En le touchant ? Comment?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa poche. La lumière bleutée y brillait toujours. Elle en sortit alors sa pierre bleue d'une main tremblante. Sa belle pierre qui veillait chaque soir sur elle. Elle étincelait et à un autre moment, Camille l'aurait trouvée sublime. Mais aujourd'hui, son esprit la forçait à trouver des réponses avec les maigres informations qu'elle possédait. Cette pierre était-elle magique ? C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer à cet instant.

Camille soupira en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Peut-être son esprit était-il trop influencé par les contes de fées ? Malgré tout, elle envisageait sérieusement cette hypothèse. C'était la seule réponse valable. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes d'un monstre parce que cette pierre l'avait sauvée. Ce qu'elle tenait en cet instant dans ses mains, ce qu'elle trimballait dans sa poche depuis des mois, ce qu'elle considérait presque comme un porte-bonheur, était peut-être un objet surnaturel aux pouvoirs insoupçonnés.

Accepter que cette pierre était magique impliquait aussi plusieurs choses et l'une d'elle était que son cauchemar d'hier s'était réellement produit. A cette évocation, elle trembla encore une fois et porta sa main sur son coeur. Elle croyait en la magie, du moins à celle de Cendrillon et elle avait toujours pensé que c'était inoffensif, ne servant qu'à faire le bien. Seulement, elle s'était visiblement lourdement trompée. La magie pouvait aussi tuer, faire souffrir les gens et chacun pouvait en faire les frais.

Blessée dans son être, Camille essaya de relativiser tout en retenant ses larmes. C'était incroyable et pourtant, tout lui semblait parfaitement cohérent dans sa petite tête. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Elle tenait vraisemblablement entre ses mains un objet magique, dangereux dans une certaine mesure.

Devait-elle s'en débarrasser ? Etant donné ce qu'il était capable de faire, le jeter et prendre le risque qu'il soit trouvé par des personnes malintentionnées serait trop grand.

Mais que devait-elle donc faire ? Le garder avec elle et faire comme si de rien n'était comme lui soufflait sa conscience ? Pourtant, elle ignorait comment le maitriser. Et si elle faisait du mal à ses proches ?

Camille secoua la tête. Rien ne s'était produit jusque-là. Tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas en danger, rien ne devrait lui arriver.

Lâchant la pierre des yeux, elle leva le regard pour observer l'envers du décor. Le sol scintillait sous la faible lumière du soleil comme si une pluie d'étoiles s'y était jetée pendant qu'elle sanglotait. Elle sécha une larme du coin de son oeil et se releva péniblement. Debout, elle vit plus en détail les petits corps des enfants meurtris. Prise soudain de hauts le coeur, elle se força tout de même à s'en approcher mais à son premier pas, elle sentit de l'eau sous sa chaussure et vit son reflet l'observer à travers le liquide transparent. Le sol brillait grâce à cette mystérieuse eau... Mais d'où venait-elle au juste ? Elle était sûre qu'elle n'y était pas quelques minutes auparavant. Camille laissa tomber cet énième mystère. Elle était trop fatiguée pour y penser.

Se fichant pas mal de mouiller sa chaussure, elle s'avança à nouveau pour approcher les cadavres découpés devant elle. Elle constata alors avec horreur qu'à chaque corps, il manquait un membre : un bras, une jambe, une tête même... Elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main devant ce massacre. Il y avait une fille et un garçon, plus un autre corps dont manquait la tête. Elle s'assit près de celui de la fille et observa son expression terrorisée.

Camille en déduisit qu'elle avait dû souffrir avant de rendre l'âme. Il lui manquait une jambe et son sang, comme celui des autres corps, se mêlait peu à peu à l'eau, la souillant. Son cher et somptueux manteau se tacha à son tour jusqu'à devenir irrécupérable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un manteau face à la vie volée de trois innocents ? Rien. Rien du tout.

Parcourant péniblement la forme des yeux, elle détailla la gorge de la fillette et vit des marques de morsure semblables à celles sur sa propre gorge. Dire qu'il aurait suffi de peu et elle aurait connu la même fin que la sienne...

Serrant sa main autour de la pierre, Camille se releva et courut enfin pour échapper à l'affreux spectacle. Elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sans que rien ne l'arrête jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, elle dut céder à la fatigue. Elle se laissa alors tomber contre un mur sale et gris parmi les dizaines d'autres murs sales et gris. Elle était seule... Toute seule.

Elle se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes puis, se souvenant des cadavres des pauvres enfants, elle sentit son petit déjeuner remonter le long de son estomac. Elle se retint de vomir, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de forces pour traverser cette journée.

\- Je sui-suis... un monstre ! Un monstre ! C'étai-tait horrible ! Mom ! Joe ! Sabrina ! À l'aide, pi-pitié ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-ai-je vu ce qu-que j'ai vu ? Je veux mourir...

Camille baragouinait sans s'en rendre compte. Elle délirait sous l'effet du choc comme un fou enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Et en effet, elle était folle à ce moment. Folle de désespoir et de dégoût. Son hôpital psychiatrique, c'était ce labyrinthe puant. Et tout le monde savait que personne ne rend visite aux fous dans les hôpitaux, même s'ils appellent le monde entier...

...

\- Monsieur Rollington, vous êtes viré.

Cette seule et unique phrase prononcée posément déclencha une ambiance électrique dans le bureau du PDG d'Albert&Cie. Alexandre était assis dans son imposant fauteuil de directeur alors que son ex-associé se trouvait dans l'un des deux sièges qui faisait face à son bureau. La pièce entière était richement décorée, digne du grand entrepreneur qu'était devenu son propriétaire.

Choqué, ce dernier serra les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

\- Quoi ? balbutia-t-il, croyant à une mauvaise blague.

\- Vous êtes viré, répéta Alexandre en baillant.

\- Mai-mais… Pourquoi ? osa l'autre.

\- Parce-que vous êtes devenu un élément... négligeable, dit finalement Alexandre. Vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité et vous freinez l'ascension de l'entreprise par votre mauvais sens des affaires. Je suis désolé mais je dois me passer de vous si je veux progresser, poursuivit-il avec son air le plus sérieux.

Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre en soupirant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez une belle prime de licenciement...

Alexandre passa ses mains sous la table rectangulaire et commença à se pincer les paumes avec ses ongles, comme à chaque fois qu'il mentait. Oui, ce qu'il venait de dire était un mensonge. Enfin, un demi-mensonge. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai mais pas tout à fait. Il avait volontairement omis de mentionner le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas ce gros tas depuis longtemps et qu'il l'avait supporté par respect pour l'un des premiers actionnaires de l'entreprise. Mais voilà que depuis quelques temps, il n'en avait plus la force. Il était impatient par nature... Et Dieu, là ! Cet imbécile avait franchi la ligne rouge en le harcelant littéralement pour marier sa fille.

Une dinde superficielle, sans charisme et sans distinction avait été sa première impression en la rencontrant. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de son nom. Etait-ce Diana ou Lysa? De toute façon, cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il ne voulait plus voir sa sale face, à elle et à son père.

Pris de rage, le gros monsieur se leva brusquement.

\- Mais c'est inacceptable ! s'écria-t-il. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette entreprise ! Et je vous signale que j'en possède encore dix pour cent!

A ces mots, Alexandre eut un sourire.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il.

Il fouilla les tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une petite liasse de papiers.

-Vous parlez des parts que m'a vendues votre femme l'année dernière ? reprit-il en jetant le contrat de vente négligemment sur le bureau.

Aussitôt, le vieil homme se rua dessus et Alexandre se retint de sourire en observant son désarroi croitre, sachant que cela lui enlèverait toute distinction. Il décida même qu'il en rirait ce soir en le racontant à sa petite soeur autour du dîner car il comptait rentrer tôt pour passer plus de temps avec elle.

De l'autre côté du bureau, Rollington pâlit en resserrant son emprise sur les documents officiels. Tout stipulait clairement qu'il avait perdu ses parts d'Albet&Cie avec la signature de sa femme en bas... Pour une somme ridicule ! En respectable homme d'affaires, il avait dû trouver une belle épouse après son effroyable divorce. Il avait pris une jeunette de vingt ans sa cadette, d'une famille modeste mais respectable. Elle resplendissait, belle comme le jour. Alors le fait qu'elle ne soit pas plus intelligente qu'une huître ne lui avait pas posé de problème. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui il s'en mordait les doigts car sa signature valait autant que la sienne sur n'importe quel document.

Bien qu'il ait été très riche, Rollington avait traversé une époque de crise où il avait dû emprunter à plusieurs personnes, dont son patron. Et voyant que son mari ne lui donnait plus d'argent pour faire les emplettes, la belle et jeune baronne avait décidé de vendre ses parts de l'entreprise. Juste pour avoir des sous à dépenser. C'était pour cela que junior lui avait dit de ne plus se soucier de ses dettes... Quel imbécile il avait été !

Dans un geste de colère, le gentilhomme déchira le papier en deux et le jeta sur le bureau de son directeur. Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois et mit sa main sur sa joue.

\- Vous en voulez un autre pour vous défouler ? J'en ai plusieurs copies dans les archives, vous savez.

Le gros bonhomme se dirigea en trombe vers la porte, vaincu. Il l'ouvrit puis, se tournant une dernière fois vers son employeur, il jura.

\- Je vais vous le faire payer ! Sale mioche !

Il claqua ensuite violemment la porte, faisant trembler l'encrier d'Alexandre sur son bureau.

Ce dernier, s'autorisant enfin à sourire sincèrement, décroisa les bras et se remit à sa paperasse. Comme il aimait la paperasse ! C'était presque un loisir pour lui que de vérifier ses comptes qui grimpaient en flèche depuis la sortie de sa nouvelle gamme de chocolats… Il faudrait qu'il pense à inviter le comte Trancy à diner pour son généreux service…

Se remémorant alors la face abattue de son ex-associé, il se mit à rire.

\- Sacré Rollington !

...

\- Cela faisait des heures que Camille n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle essayait mais elle semblait paralysée des deux jambes.

Elle avait finalement cessé de pleurer et voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se relever ni à courir à nouveau, elle avait décidé d'accepter son sort, quel qu'il soit. Elle s'était donc affalée contre le mur grisâtre, le regard vide. Elle en était maintenant au point de ne plus sentir les pulsations de son coeur dans sa poitrine... C'était peut-être un signe de sa fin prochaine. Et quelque part, elle voulait rendre l'âme sur le champ, rejoindre sa mère dans les cieux et ne pas avoir à survivre avec ces atroces images en tête.

Elle ferma les yeux et voulut se remémorer d'anciens souvenirs une dernière fois. Elle se souvint des collines vertes à perte de vue, de l'odeur des fleurs et des biscuits, de la sensation de l'eau fraiche sur sa peau, du goût délicat de la soupe de sa Mom... Oh, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir à cette époque, revivre ces moments de paix, sans soucis, sans tristesse, sans solitude... Mais c'était une période révolue. Désormais, tout ce qui lui restait était ces images floues et qui finiraient à leur tour par disparaître.

Soudain, la sortant de ses rêveries, elle sentit quelqu'un la contempler.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les leva pour apercevoir un homme tout vêtu de noir s'agenouiller près d'elle. Il la regarda de ses yeux marron, perçants et froids qui ne lui faisaient étrangement aucun effet. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une poignante mélancolie qui l'avait épuisée à force de pleurer. L'homme avait un visage pâle, des traits réguliers et attirants, une grande taille et une belle physionomie.

Il lui dit quelques mots qu'elle ne put comprendre. Elle était trop fatiguée.

\- J'ai mal...

L'homme cligna des yeux.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous, petite ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Son sourire était aussi froid que lui et il n'était nullement sincère, elle le sut instantanément. Pourtant, voyant qu'il parlait français, son doute se dissipa un peu.

\- Camille, je m'appelle Camille, murmura-t-elle timidement en réponse.

\- Votre nom complet, je vous prie, insista l'inconnu, toujours souriant.

\- Je m'appelle Camille Teassa...

Elle soupira.

-...Albertwood...

\- Albertwood ? Intéressant, fit-il. Avez-vous un quelconque lien avec les entreprises Albert ou même avec Alexandre William Albertwood ?

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'agrandit.

\- J'ai besoin de connaitre ces informations si je veux vous tirer de cette mauvaise passe, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous ?

Camille se raccrocha à ses paroles. Il voulait l'aider. Finalement, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il pouvait se révéler être un gentil monsieur.

\- Ah… D'accord, approuva-t-elle finalement. Alexandre Albertwood est mon frère. C'est lui qui dirige les sociétés Albert. J'habite dans un très beau quartier de la ville. Ma maison est jaune et très grande… Vous connaissez ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la soulever pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Que faites-vous?! s'indigna-t-elle. Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi!

Mais elle eut beau crier et se débattre, il ne la lâcha pas.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à une voiture garée dans une discrète ruelle, la bâillonnant avec un foulard blanchâtre tout droit sorti de sa poche. Il la jeta ensuite à l'intérieur comme un vulgaire déchet avant de monter à la place du conducteur et de faire démarrer la voiture.

Camille se débattit plusieurs minutes, s'égosillant à l'intérieur de la voiture dont les fenêtres étaient fermées. Il faisait sombre et froid à l'intérieur. Voyant que ses efforts ne servaient à rien, elle finit par s'asseoir sur sa banquette et décida de se calmer. Elle était naïve mais elle avait tout de même compris que cet inconnu n'avait pas l'intention de la ramener chez elle. Décidément, elle n'était pas au bout de ses mésaventures pour la journée...

Elle soupira ensuite et se roula en boule. Elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée. Ses larmes l'avaient épuisé, la rendant incapable de réfléchir. Elle bailla et détendit ses muscles, bercée par le son de la voiture en marche. Et sans le savoir, elle avait été capturée par Morphée pour rejoindre le monde des songes.

...

\- Camille se tortilla sur son siège, angoissée et accablée de regrets. Elle se trouvait dans un tout petit bureau à l'intérieur d'une maison modestement riche qui se tenait un peu éloignée de la capitale. Il n'y avait que très peu de demeures dans le quartier dont la plupart étaient inhabitées. Elle s'en était aperçue quand l'homme l'avait faite sortir de voiture peu avant.

Derrière elle se trouvait un petit coin salon avec un grand divan vert et deux chaises élégantes de la même couleur et du même style. Au milieu d'eux, une table basse en marbre sur laquelle était déposé un grand vase contenait une trentaine de fleurs de lilas, faisant sentir agréablement bon la pièce. Une armoire se trouvait près de la double porte qui séparait le coquet bureau du reste de la maison. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi grand ou somptueux que celui d'Alexandre mais elle trouvait tout de même que cette pièce respirait la fraîcheur.

Contrairement à l'étouffant bureau de son frère où elle ne restait jamais trop longtemps à cause de la décoration gênante et étouffante, elle pourrait passer plusieurs heures dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait été assise de force sur ce siège qui faisait face au bureau depuis un temps indéterminable.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que la journée se terminait. Une douce lumière caramel entrait par les volets ouverts de la seule et grande fenêtre à gauche de la jeune fille.

Elle avait tenté de sortir discrètement puisqu'elle n'était pas attachée mais la porte était soigneusement fermée. Définitivement, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre, assise sur cette chaise confortable...

La porte s'ouvrit soudain doucement. Camille eut un sourire, tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme a l'air sérieux entrer dans la pièce.

Il s'assit sur un siège calmement, ne la considérant même pas, puis la détailla de son seul oeil valide. Ce qu'elle remarqua en premier chez lui fut donc son cache-œil. Un élégant bandeau noir comme les pirates. Et la seconde fut que la couleur de ses yeux était bleue comme le ciel. Il avait la peau pâle et alors qu'il croisait les mains sur le bureau, elle remarqua l'énorme pierre bleue qu'il portait au doigt sur un anneau.

Le temps passa, passa, et passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Chacun se lassa bien vite de la figure de l'autre et Camille se lança la première.

\- Je m'ennuie, vous savez. Je veux rentrer chez moi... Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

\- Non, fut sa seule réponse.

\- Oh, mais... Je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous le jure ! Je me suis juste perdue... Et-et...

Sa voix se fana peu à peu. Elle voyait bien que ses misérables explications ne la sauveraient pas. Elle baissa la tête puis un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se contenta ensuite de garder le silence.

Le jeune homme en face d'elle lui tendit finalement une feuille et un stylo. Curieuse, elle les prit et parcourut la feuille du regard.

Votre nom complet ?

Votre date de naissance ?

Votre adresse ?

Les stratégies commerciales d'Albert&Cie ?

La feuille était pleine à craquer de questions et entre elles, il y avait un espace pour la réponse. Plus elle descendait la liste des questions, plus elles devenaient indiscrètes et osées. Elle releva la tête avec stupéfaction vers le jeune homme qui restait parfaitement stoïque.

\- Réponds ! lui ordonna la statue morbide.

\- Mais je ne connais pas la réponse au trois quarts de ces questions ! protesta-t-elle. À quoi cela vous avance-t-il au juste de connaitre la stratégie commerciale de mon frère ?!

Elle se tendit et elle le fusilla du regard.

Le jeune homme soupira et massa ses tempes d'exaspération.

\- Sebastian ! appela-t-il alors.

Un homme entra et Camille le reconnut. C'était celui qui l'avait amenée de force ici. Il était habillé en respectable majordome, un sourire serviable sur les lèvres. Ils échangèrent quelques courtes et rapides phrases puis sortirent tous les deux de la pièce. En voyant le borgne se lever et marcher aux côtés du majordome, Camille constata qu'il était plus petit que ce dernier. Environ un mètre soixante-dix.

Cette fois, ils ne la laissèrent pas seule longtemps. En cinq minutes, le majordome revint avec un plateau.

Il mit devant elle une grande assiette de petits fours au chocolat et une tasse de lait chaud.

\- Tenez, vous devez avoir faim, sourit-il en la servant.

Elle le dévisagea, incrédule. Elle repoussa ensuite l'assiette sur la table loin d'elle et se renfonça dans le dossier de la chaise en croisant les bras. De toute façon, cette sucrerie devait être empoisonnée... Venant d'eux, rien d'étonnant !

Seulement, le majordome sembla déconcerté par son refus.

\- Pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle en tournant la tête.

\- Eh bien... Vous n'avez pas de chance. Ce sont les meilleurs petits fours qui soient.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répéta-t-elle, boudeuse.

Une minute s'écoula environ et le regard du majordome s'assombrit.

\- Écoutez-moi, Mademoiselle. Vous devez répondre à toutes les questions posées sur la feuille qu'on vous a présentée. Et docilement. Sinon, vous ne verrez plus l'extérieur de cette maison.

\- Mais pourquoi?! s'emporta la jeune fille en se relevant brutalement. À quoi cela vous avancera-t-il de connaitre des choses aussi personnelles sur moi et ma famille ?! Bon sang ! Et je vous répète en plus que je ne connais pas les réponses à la plupart de vos questions !

\- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Si c'est comme ça, vous aurez tout le temps de méditer dans votre chambre, conclut le dénommé Sebastian.

\- Quoi mais ... ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Et puis c'est impossible que je reste encore plus longtemps dans cette demeure !

Elle avança vers l'homme en noir.

-Vous n'êtes que des fous ! Des fous, vous m'entendez ?! s'écria-t-elle alors, le visage déformé par la colère.

Tout aussi brutalement pourtant, elle s'écroula sur le sol, le visage entre les mains. Toute sa rage se muait en tristesse. Elle se remit à pleurer, et entre chaque sanglot, elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide.

\- Je-je veux rentrer ! Mom ! Sab-Sabrina ! Aidez-moi ! Pitié...

Sebastian l'observa en silence et se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait l'air vraiment misérable. Finalement, il soupira. Visiblement, il ne pourrait lui soutirer aucune information dans cet état. Il tapa alors dans ses mains.

\- Mai-Lin!

Une rouquine aux grandes lunettes entra telle une furie dans la pièce. Elle se présenta en tremblant devant son supérieur et le salua comme à l'armée.

\- Prête ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Sebastian ?

\- Emmenez notre nouvelle invitée dans la chambre jaune, dit-il en pointant du doigt la jeune fille en larmes.

La rouquine sembla tout juste la remarquer et se tourna pour interroger à nouveau son supérieur.

\- Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, tu le sauras bien assez tôt...

\- D'accord, se résigna la servante.

Elle aida alors la jeune fille à se relever et cette dernière ne protesta pas, sans doute trop traumatisée. Elle la mena à travers les couloirs en lui parlant rapidement en anglais. Ne comprenant rien à son charabia, Camille demeura tête baissée. Arrivées devant une porte au fond du couloir, May-Lin l'ouvrit pour laisser la jeune fille entrer.

Camille remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre normale, mais pas moins sophistiquée. Le mobilier était composé d'une armoire, d'un petit bureau près de la fenêtre fermée et de deux tables de chevet de chaque côté du seul lit de la chambre.

\- Tenez, Mademoiselle. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à sonner la cloche près de votre lit. À demain, passez une bonne nuit ! fit-elle en s'inclinant tout en rougissant.

Camille ne la comprenait pas mais elle répondit quand même par rapport à ce qu'elle croyait avoir deviné.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, épuisée.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle rendit aussi son sourire à la rouquine.

La servante ferma la porte en s'en allant, laissant la jeune fille seule. Cette dernière se jeta alors sur le lit en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait plus penser. Sentant son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle de son frère qui s'inquiéterait en constatant sa disparition.

Ne voulant pas être plus accablée, elle se concentra plutôt sur l'une de ses aventures imaginaires, les doux rêves qu'elle se racontait avant de dormir... Et en plongeant dans un univers rose bonbon, elle pensait - enfin, elle espérait - que demain serait meilleur. Peut-être qu'elle oublierait et reprendrait sa vie comme avant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cela faisait deux fois en deux jours qu'elle priait ainsi et elle sentit les larmes l'envahir à nouveau.

\- Parce que... Avant, c'était mieux, souffla-t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans le doux oreiller.

... Fin du Chapitre ...


	7. Chapitre VI

**Salutations, chères lectrices, je suis heureuse en ce jour de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre, qui est, ma foi, le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit. Je tenais cependant à vous prévenir que la dernière scène de celui-ci est classée M pour violence inappropriée pour un jeune public. Je recommande donc aux âmes sensibles de s'en abstenir. Le reste du chapitre est soumis au même rating que d'habitude.**

 **Je voudrais aussi faire un grand merci à ma correctrice, Pommedapi, pour l'effort et la gentillesse dont elle fait toujours preuve avec moi, car corriger l'un de mes chapitres est une véritable torture. Alors MERCI à mon ange gardien !**

 **Merci de m'avoir choisie comme guide, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous divertir chère lectrice !**

 _ ** Chapitre**_ _ **VI**_

 _7 Avril 1897_

\- Si quelqu'un de simplet devait un jour jeter un coup d'oeil au compte en banque des Albertwood, il perdrait la raison en réalisant l'énormité de la somme qui y reposait. En effet, les Albertwood étaient très riches. Ils avaient une fortune colossale à leur disposition mais n'en faisaient étrangement rien (à part investir ici et là pour s'enrichir encore un peu plus). La famille était restreinte et les seuls pouvant accéder à ce patrimoine étaient Miss Camille Tessa et Alexandre William Albertwood. Deux héritiers seulement qui un jour devraient se partager cette fortune inestimable.

Bien sûr, d'autres membres de la famille, des cousins proches comme des parents éloignés, avaient réclamé leur part du gâteau. Mais Alexandre les avait tous destitués, ces ignorants qui voulaient toucher de leurs mains souillées le fruit de son dur labeur. Personne ne devait toucher à cet argent hormis lui et sa soeur.

Malgré tout, pour espérer rafler ne serait-ce qu'une petite miette du pactole, les plus déterminés avaient encore une option : marier l'un des leurs à l'un des héritiers.

En effet, si un homme devait épouser Camille, il obtiendrait sa gigantesque dote. Et si une femme devait épouser Alexandre, elle aurait accès à l'une des plus grandes bourses de toute l'Angleterre.

Cependant, la plupart des membres de l'aristocratie ignorait l'existence même de Camille. Elle croyait que seul Alexandre était voué à hériter du magot sans devoir partager avec quiconque.

De toute façon, depuis que l'entreprise avait été remise sur pied par ses soins et que les revenus avaient doublé, les propositions n'avaient cessé d'affluer. Les plus grandes familles venaient tenter leur chance, envoyant des photos de leurs filles, toutes jolies et bonnes à marier. Mais Alexandre ne bronchait pas. Il envoyait balader toutes ses prétendantes et n'acceptait aucune entrevue, refusant catégoriquement de s'aventurer sur ce terrain huileux qu'était le mariage.

À cause de cette attitude jugée contre les normes de la société, les mauvaises langues s'étaient mises à répandre les pires ragots à son sujet : l'on disait qu'il était trop obsédé par son travail, qu'il avait développé un fétichisme pour l'abstinence ou pire, qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes.

Cependant, ces messes-basses pouvaient-elles vraiment entacher la réputation du futur duc ? Non. Car Alexandre, de par son statut social et sa richesse nouvellement retrouvée, demeurait une étoile dans le firmament pour les pauvres jaloux de la petite société. Bref, il était pratiquement inaccessible car personne ne possédait d'éléments capables de le faire tomber de son piédestal.

Mais plus tout à fait désormais...

Reposant sa tasse de thé sur son bureau, un borgne aux yeux d'azur soupira et jeta un oeil par la fenêtre de son bureau puis se tourna vers son majordome. Ce dernier était debout près de sa chaise et tenait la théière.

\- Comment va la fille ? demanda le borgne.

Le majordome sourit en réponse.

\- Elle ne risque pas de mourir aujourd'hui, c'est déjà ça. Mais elle refuse catégoriquement de manger ou de parler. Vous devriez vous en charger. Cela fait plus de deux jours qu'elle n'a pas quitté la chambre jaune. Elle se fane comme une fleur.

\- Hé bien, fais-lui avaler quelque chose de force ! Je ne veux pas avoir la mort d'une gamine sur la conscience. Et amène-la-moi avant la fin de journée. Ce petit jeu n'a que trop duré, ordonna le jeune homme avant de reprendre une gorgée de son thé.

\- Bien sûr, maitre, sourit Sebastian en s'inclinant.

La théière qu'il tenait auparavant entre ses mains s'était alors retrouvée sur le plateau en argent derrière lui.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le borgne prit le fichier en face de lui pour l'examiner une nouvelle fois. C'était l'arbre généalogique des Albertwood. Un fichier extrêmement secret qu'il avait eu du mal à dénicher. Cette satanée famille avait certainement soudoyé les classeurs pour le mettre aussi bas dans les archives patriarcales…

\- Alors elle dit vrai, lâcha-t-il en parcourant la feuille des yeux. Il y a vraiment une héritière chez les Albertwood. Et moi qui croyais que M. Jorge n'avait eu qu'un seul fils... Ils sont d'une telle fourberie dans cette famille... Alexandre Albertwood a assez d'avarice pour la dissimuler aux yeux du monde. Il veut certainement cacher l'existence de sa seule soeur, la seule qui puisse partager la fortune familiale avec lui, et garder le tout pour lui-même. Il en est largement capable vu ses méthodes professionnelles ...

\- Vous avez totalement raison, maitre, sourit une nouvelle fois le majordome en débarrassant le bureau du jeune homme.

Il sortit ensuite, laissant le borgne à son travail.

...

\- Après s'être faite enfermée dans cette chambre maussade, Camille ne vit plus la lumière du soleil. Elle dormait tout le temps, sans doute pour ne pas penser à ses tourments, d'un sommeil léthargique induit par une fatigue aussi artificielle que douloureuse. Elle ne rêvait pas non plus.

De ses transes, elle ne retenait qu'un espace noir et solitaire. Sans se l'avouer, elle essayait de se couper du monde, de se terrer dans un cocon protecteur et inoffensif tissé par une peur dévorante de la réalité. Elle ne sortait de ce cocon qu'à cause de cet homme tout vêtu de noir, à la voix mielleuse mais froide, au sourire aussi malicieux que faux.

Il lui murmurait des mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille en la réveillant mais elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle se contentait donc d'enfoncer sa tête dans le coussin blanc et de répondre par des mots aussi incompréhensibles que les siens.

\- Non... Pour l'amour de Dieu, non...

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé à tenter de fuir dans ses rêves mais elle y était encore. Alors lorsqu'elle entendait le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre, le drap sur lequel elle reposait fut cruellement arraché de sorte qu'elle s'écrasa au sol lamentablement.

Sa première pensée en retrouvant connaissance ne fut pas la douleur de la chute mais le fait que - selon elle - elle n'avait pas assez dormi.

L'idée de rester allongée sur le sol semblait assez tentante mais elle se ravisa et se releva, reconnaissant ensuite un visage familier qui l'observait d'en haut.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Camille, déboussolée, se frottait les yeux en essayant de se rappeler comment elle avait pu se retrouver ici et pourquoi elle semblait connaitre cet homme habillé en majordome. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir était encore de le lui demander directement.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en baillant. Où suis-je ?

Elle explora la chambre des yeux. Rien de reconnaissable pour elle. Seul cet homme qu'il lui semblait avoir rencontré quelque part. En rêve peut-être ?

Elle ne réfléchissait pas de façon cohérente et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour le réaliser. La paralysie mentale de son long sommeil prit du temps à se dissiper. Alors qu'elle essayait de recouvrer ses esprits de logique, le majordome l'observa avec son petit sourire et remit une mèche brune qui pendait sur son visage derrière son oreille.

Elle resta interdite face à ce geste inattendu. Ils échangèrent ensuite un long regard. Le majordome souriait toujours en fouillant dans ses yeux comme s'il pouvait la dépouiller de tous ses secrets rien qu'en l'observant intensément. De son coté, Camille tentait de capter la moindre émotion dans le regard brun de cet étrange personnage mais elle ne percevait rien. Ses yeux étaient comme des coquilles vides de tout ce qui fait un être humain. Elle ne voyait rien pendant que lui la perçait comme si elle était transparente ...

Soudain, tout lui revint en tête.

Un cri fort, très fort, aux intonations très aiguës, résonna alors dans la maison. Un cri si fort que le maitre grimaça à son entente dans son bureau plusieurs pièces plus loin. Un des domestiques de la maison se jeta même à terre, croyant qu'une catastrophe s'apprêtait à frapper. Et deux autres foncèrent vers la provenance du cri pour trouver un spectacle pour le moins inattendu.

La nouvelle venue, la petite Camille, menaçait avec un vase bleu en porcelaine de Chine le majordome attitré de la maison. Les deux se tenaient au milieu de la pièce et la jeune fille tremblait alors que le majordome tentait de la raisonner.

Avec l'aide de la femme de chambre rousse, May-Lin, et d'un autre domestique, Camille fut néanmoins maîtrisée et préparée pour la rencontre avec le maitre. Ils la forcèrent à avaler un petit déjeuner entier puis la femme de chambre s'occupa de lui faire prendre son bain et de l'habiller proprement. Grâce à ce traitement gentil mais tout de même forcé, la crainte de la jeune fille se dissipa un peu. Si ces gens comptaient vraiment lui faire de mauvaises choses, pourquoi la traiter aussi bien ? Elle avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance, car elle se doutait que toutes les filles kidnappées n'étaient pas aussi bien soignées. Alors, elle se mit à croire que ces personnes n'étaient pas si mauvaises, qu'elle pourrait peut-être s'en sortir en se montrant coopérative.

Enfin, menée par Sebastian à travers la maison pour se rendre chez le fameux maitre, elle remarqua que cette demeure n'était pas aussi grandiose et luxueuse que la sienne. Tout était plus modeste mais tout aussi élégant. Elle sentait le bois et les fleurs, et non pas la cire et le parfum artificiel utilisés pour nettoyer le sol de chez elle. Ici, tout était plus authentique. Chaque meuble qu'elle pouvait entrevoir (armoire, fauteuil, table basse) semblait avoir une histoire, un vécu, le rendant même pour elle plus familier que tous ceux de chez elle qui paraissaient tout droit arrivés du magasin. C'était bien vrai. Dans sa propre maison, elle n'osait pas s'asseoir sur certaines chaises de peur de les abimer...

Oh, comme cet endroit était chaleureux ! Sans le savoir, ses épaules se détendirent à cette pensée.

Arrivés devant la porte du maitre, elle leva les yeux vers le majordome qui lui sourit en retour. Son sourire était pourtant faux, elle le savait. Un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale et elle se tourna vers la porte, soudain honteuse et effrayée. Il l'ouvrit pour elle et il la laissa pénétrer en premier.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Camille fit un tour sur elle-même pour examiner le bureau dans son ensemble. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite hormis les papiers dispersés sur le bureau et le borgne penché sur eux. Lui aussi, ce borgne à l'oeil bleu ciel, semblait avoir été rencontré dans un rêve... Ne voyant personne d'autre dans cette pièce, elle en déduisit directement que ce devait être lui le maitre.

Elle resta figée sur place, attendant qu'il lui parle.

Il leva les yeux de ses papiers pour se concentrer sur elle.

Elle ravala sa salive sous son regard.

Il fit un geste à l'attention de Sebastian qui se chargea d'asseoir la jeune fille sur l'un des deux sièges qui faisaient face au bureau puis le majordome se mit derrière le siège de son maitre tout en souriant à la jeune fille.

\- Puisque mon maitre ne maitrise pas très bien votre langue, Mademoiselle, je serai chargé d'intervenir en tant que traducteur dans votre discussion, expliqua Sebastian.

Le maitre prit donc la parole. Alors que Camille s'attendait à une voix rauque et imposante pour cette expression dure et froide, elle fut surprise en entendant une voix douce et fluette. Il parla rapidement et elle ne comprit que très peu de choses de son discours.

\- Bonjour, Miss Albertwood ( vide ). Je suis le comte Phantomhive et ( vide ). Voilà pourquoi cela s'est produit ( vide ). Londres ... seule ( vide ). Vous comprenez ?

\- Désolée... Mais je n'ai rien compris, lâcha-t-elle, rougissante en détournant les yeux.

\- Hnn.

Le maitre soupira.

-Sebastian !

\- D'accord. Voici ce que mon maitre vient de vous dire à l'instant, traduisit Sebastian en souriant. Bonjour, Mademoiselle Albertwood, j'espère que vous êtes reposée. Je suis le comte Phantomhive, je suis ravi de vous avoir comme invitée. Pardon pour notre premier accueil qui fut trop brutal, et veuillez excuser l'attitude farfelue des domestiques. Nous vous avons amenée ici car il se trouve, par le plus grand des hasards, que l'on fait une recherche approfondie sur votre famille. Voilà pourquoi mon exceptionnel majordome a cru bon de vous ramener ici, d'autant que vous étiez dans une situation plutôt critique. Il ne faut pas l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait donc pas vous laisser, il y a trop de danger dans Londres pour laisser une jeune fille telle que vous, seule en plus. Nous pensons également que vous serez d'une grande aide pour notre enquête. Vous comprenez ?

Il était rapide, vraiment rapide et elle cligna des yeux en réalisant son génie. Elle était sérieusement impressionnée. Arriver à mémoriser un tel discours en si peu de temps et le traduire sans peine, voilà un exploit. Elle ne remarqua qu'ensuite que cette explication était tirée par les cheveux...

\- Oui, maintenant je comprends parfaitement. Merci.

Elle croisa les bras. Elle était légèrement suspicieuse au sujet de leurs intentions.

-Et en quoi consiste votre enquête au juste ? reprit-elle, sur la défensive cette fois.

Le majordome échangea un regard discret avec son maitre qui répondit d'un ton aussi aimable que possible.

\- Elle consiste à vérifier l'intégrité de votre lignée. C'est une demande de la Reine en personne.

Il sourit encore une fois.

-Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans ignorer que vous devez des comptes à Sa Majesté. Et vous, du moins votre frère, n'en donnez plus depuis longtemps. Cette désobéissance à la Couronne est injustifiable et porte sur vous différents soupçons. Vous êtes peut-être liés à des affaires louches et sales. Qui sait ?

\- Mais que dites-vous là !

Le visage de Camille se crispa et elle serra les poings pour ne pas s'emporter sous le coup de l'indignation.

-Comment osez-vous supposer une chose pareille ! Écoutez, mon frère est la personne la plus intègre que je connaisse ! Il ne pourrait jamais désobéir à cette Reine ! Et encore, s'il le faisait, il aurait certainement de très bonnes raisons!

Elle se tut un moment, faisant la moue, et plissa les yeux.

-Et puis, reprit-elle, qui êtes-vous pour enquêter sous ordre de la Reine ?

\- Mon maitre et moi vous prions de bien vouloir vous calmer, Mademoiselle, exigea soudain Sebastian. Nous ne portons sur vous aucune accusation, nous ne faisons qu'émettre des hypothèses. Donc, vous offusquez de la sorte ne sert à rien. Sauf si ...

Il reprit son sourire et le sang de Camille se refroidit instantanément dans ses veines.

\- …Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher.

Elle secoua la tête lentement, soudain très craintive, puis ravala la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Non, non-non-non ...

\- Très bien donc. Et pour répondre à votre question…

Le majordome se racla la gorge et indiqua son jeune maitre assis près de lui sur son fauteuil.

-Je vous présente le maitre de l'illustre famille Phantomhive, directeur des confiseries Phantom et noble chien de garde de Sa Majesté la Reine Victoria, présenta-t-il dignement.

\- Chien de quoi ?! s'exclama Camille en haussant un sourcil.

De tout le discours et de toutes les fonctions de ce jeune homme, elle n'avait retenu que cette dernière réplique.

\- Chien de garde de Sa Majesté, répéta le majordome.

Chien de garde, chien de garde, chien de garde... Sans le savoir, un gloussement lui échappa et elle porta sa main sur ses lèvres, le regard rieur.

\- Oh, désolée, désolée !

Elle essaya d'arrêter les rires qui secouaient son estomac mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le large sourire qui habitait son visage.

Le maitre la regardait bizarrement puis il somma son majordome de se pencher avant de lui murmurer quelques phrases à l'oreille. Sebastian reprit son sourire et se redressa ensuite.

\- Pourquoi riez-vous, Mademoiselle ?

\- C'es-c'est juste que c'est drôle ! Chien de garde de Sa Majesté ! Il va lui chercher la baballe ou quoi ?! Hahaha !

Et elle éclata de rire pendant une bonne minute.

Après s'être calmée, elle rencontra le visage sérieux des deux hommes et se sentit brutalement stupide. Elle rougit comme une tomate de honte puis remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, essayant de se justifier.

\- Désolée, tenta-t-elle avec un sourire. C'était plus drôle dans ma tête ... Oh, et je ne doute pas que votre fonction doit être très prestigieuse.

Ils restèrent de marbre face à elle, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son embarras. Pourtant, après ce rire totalement déplacé, elle se sentait plus détendue. Son visage se relâcha en un sourire confiant et elle cessa de trembler et de chiffonner ses pauvres jupons.

Et l'interrogatoire continua. Ils lui posèrent des questions très personnelles auxquelles elle n'eut étrangement aucun mal à répondre. Elle se montra ainsi aussi honnête qu'il est humainement possible de l'être.

\- D'où venez-vous et pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas anglais ? demanda le majordome.

Sebastian se chargeait de traduire avec précision le dialogue entre les jeunes gens, toujours avec cette expression qui avait le don de mettre Camille mal à l'aise.

Elle lui expliqua toute sa situation et sa petite aventure, n'épargnant aucun détail. Mentir ne servirait à rien avait-elle décidé, d'autant que Camille était une terrible monteuse. Elle était incapable de jouer des rôles sérieux ou d'inventer des scénarios crédibles. Elle leur révéla aussi la nature exacte de sa relation avec son frère aîné : une relation amicale et très soudée.

Avec cette révélation, la théorie du jeune maitre selon laquelle Alexandre voulait destituer sa soeur tomba complètement à l'eau. Il n'en fut que plus intrigué par le sort de cette jeune noble cachée aux yeux du monde. Mais alors, pourquoi son majordome l'avait-il retrouvée dans les rues couverte de saleté ?

Et ce fut exactement la question suivante à être posée.

Camille, qui s'était montrée très calme avec les autres questions, fut prise au dépourvue. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, du moins celle dont elle se rappelait, sous risque de passer pour une folle. Elle prédisait avec horreur le triste constat qu'ils feraient d'elle si elle leur révélait ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour s'expliquer logiquement : raconter son aventure honnêtement mais en prenant bien soin de gommer tous faits surnaturels. C'est ce qu'elle fit et le demi-mensonge passa comme de la crème. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir lorsque l'entretien toucha à sa fin.

\- Merci, Mademoiselle, pour votre franchise. Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide, conclut le majordome.

\- Alors vous allez me ramener chez moi ? lança Camille, les yeux pétillants.

\- En fait ... Non, répondit-il en souriant.

C'est à cette dernière parole que la joie et la tranquillité de notre héroïne s'envolèrent comme poussière emportée par le vent. Ils lui expliquèrent pourtant qu'elle resterait dans cette maison jusqu'à la fin de leur enquête. Elle ne comprit pas leur démarche car pour elle, ils n'avaient plus besoin de ses renseignements et il était évident que leur enquête ne mènerait à aucun résultat pouvant inculper sa famille. Elle s'emporta donc et demanda des explications qu'on ne lui servit pas du tout.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée après plusieurs minutes de vociférations, on la renvoya dans la maison mais on ne la força pas à rester dans la chambre jaune. On lui donna accès à toutes les pièces, même le jardin, excepté les appartements privés du maitre et des domestiques. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se sentit mieux car qu'importent la taille ou les conditions de sa prison, un prisonnier reste toujours un prisonnier. Quelqu'un privé de liberté.

Quand elle fut hors du bureau, le majordome regarda sérieusement son maitre.

\- La croyez-vous ?

Celui-ci croisa les bras en s'affalant sur le dossier de son siège.

\- Aucunement, répondit-il froidement.

...

\- Loin, très loin de la capitale anglaise, dans un lieu souterrain sombre et impossible à localiser, se trouve un bâtiment qui n'a jamais connu la lumière du soleil. Personne ne connait la date exacte de sa construction ni dans quel but il était destiné au départ. Mais il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, il est l'une des bases les plus importantes qui soient, inconnu des habitants de la surface.

Malgré sa lugubre façade composée de murs noircis par le temps, de fenêtres sales et de portes lourdes et rouillées, l'intérieur est radicalement différent. On y trouve des murs, escaliers, sols et meubles qui n'ont rien à envier à ceux des grands sièges de police. La plupart des pièces sont néanmoins complètement vides.

L'immeuble se compose de trois étages.

Ce jour-là, les deux premiers fonctionnaient de façon aussi normale que d'habitude. Seul le dernier étage qui était toujours très calme connaissait un événement exceptionnel. A celui qui aurait tendu l'oreille, il aurait eu la chance d'entendre une voix grave et sûre parler de son incroyable découverte.

Dans la salle principale du troisième étage se trouvait donc la salle de réunion des grands Maitres où leurs Grandeurs étaient exceptionnellement réunies. Ils étaient tous habillés d'une longue et large robe noire et d'un masque volumineux couvrant leurs faces afin que leur âge ou leur sexe ne soit pas reconnu. Ainsi, il y avait de nombreuses femmes parmi les vingt Maitres mais personne ne pouvait donner de nombre exact. Peut-être cinq, peut-être dix? Cela n'avait aucune importance en réalité car un Maitre reste un Maitre, qu'il soit homme ou femme, vieux ou jeune.

Dans cette sombre et grande salle faiblement éclairée par des lanternes accrochées au plafond, les Maitres se trouvaient assis droitement sur leur rigides et imposants fauteuils particuliers qui se trouvaient être les seuls meubles de la pièce, considérant la plaidoirie incroyable d'un homme récemment promu au rang de Chef de Mission (un poste assez important dans la hiérarchie). Celui-ci était très compétent et s'acquittait bien des tâches qu'on lui confiait. Cela faisait plus de treize ans qu'il avait intégré son unité et il n'avait jamais commis aucune faute grave. Ce qui lui avait permis de solliciter l'attention des Maitres à cet instant. Pourtant, c'était surtout ce qu'il prétendait avoir découvert qui lui avait valu d'obtenir une séance privée.

Le Chef de Mission était un jeune homme vêtu de l'uniforme noir de l'unité. Il avait un peu plus de vingt sept ans. Il était grand, bien formé et les cheveux noirs sur sa tête ainsi que la mince barbe à son menton étaient d'un noir de jais. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol glacé devant ses supérieurs et baissa la tête respectueusement.

\- Respectables Grands Maitres ! débuta-t-il. Je suis le Chef de Mission Daris V-54 de la troisième section de recherche et d'investigation sur la surface. Je viens pour vous informer de ma nouvelle découverte concernant les recherches de l'ancien Maitre Vladimir. Comme vous le savez, il a développé avant sa mort des armes d'une grande force et je crois bien en avoir retrouvé l'une d'elles... Le Saphir, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête.

Il était impossible de connaitre la réaction des Maitres face à cette annonce puisqu'ils restèrent immobiles et calmes.

\- Et où est la pierre du Saphir ? questionna l'un des Maitres d'une voix pâteuse et difficile à cerner.

Daris resta les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Avec sa porteuse, répondit-il rapidement. Je ne l'ai pas précisé mais j'ai également retrouvé la porteuse. C'est surtout grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à localiser la pierre. Il semblerait que la pierre de Vladimir ait choisi une petite noble qui va bientôt devenir grande.

S'en suivit un silence pesant durant lequel le jeune Chef de Mission se demanda s'il avait bien pesé ses mots. Il fit donc une pause pour y réfléchir encore une fois. Ce ne fut qu'une minute plus tard, lorsque l'un des maitres leva sa main - ordre plus qu'explicite au jeune homme de développer - que Daris fut certain qu'il avait entrepris la bonne démarche.

Il décida de se justifier et d'effacer tous les petits mystères que son discours avait pu soulever. Et pour ce faire, il utilisa des phrases toutes aussi respectueuses que les précédentes.

\- Bien sûr, Vos Grandeurs, lorsque j'ai retrouvé la trace de la pierre du Saphir, je ne me suis pas autorisé à agir avant de vous consulter. Mais je peux vous jurer sur mon honneur que ce que je dis est totalement véridique.

Il fit une pause puis reprit de plus belle.

-Je connais l'emplacement exact de la demeure de l'Élue du Saphir, l'ayant observé pendant des jours. Je suis certain que si nous mettons la main sur la puissance de cette pierre, nous serons plus compétents dans l'accomplissement de notre devoir ! Respectables Maitres, il ne me suffit que de votre approbation pour vous ramener la pierre et celle qu'elle a choisie. Cela se fera dans les plus brefs délais puisque je suis certain que la capturer sera tâche aisée.

Après ce discours pleins d'arguments en faveur du Chef de Mission Daris, qui à défaut d'un nom de famille avait été nommé par le code V-54, les Maitres se retirèrent pour délibérer.

Subséquemment, ils décidèrent d'accorder leur feu vert pour la réalisation de ce projet mais décidèrent tout de même de prendre leurs précautions. Ils chargèrent donc un autre membre plus expérimenté d'accompagner le jeune homme dans sa mission car ils se doutaient que ce dernier pourrait être amené à gérer un imprévu. Après tout, personne n'était au courant des vrais pouvoirs du Saphir ni de la capacité de sa nouvelle porteuse à le maitriser. Peut-être serait-il aussi chaotique que le Jade ? Ou encore plus puissant que le Rubis ?

 _Prudence et sagesse,_

 _Grandeur et force,_

 _Telle est la devise des Purificateurs._

 _..._

 _12 Mai 1897 - Maison londonienne des Phantomhive._

Il s'écoula un mois durant lequel Camille fit trois tentatives d'évasion ratées et pendant lequel elle arpenta la petite maison à la recherche d'un nouveau moyen de fuir ou d'une distraction. Elle ne se privait néanmoins plus de nourriture et mangeait avec plaisir tout ce qu'on lui servait. À quoi bon s'affamer après tout ? Elle était trop jeune pour mourir.

Elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre, sincèrement. Elle était dans l'ensemble très bien traitée et elle prenait même ses aises, empruntant les rares livres en français qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle tenta aussi de lire en anglais et repéra un certain Pierre puis un Victor à travers un livre intitulé _L'Homme Qui Rit_. Pourtant, elle se découragea car le livre faisait plus de mille pages. Elle avait peur de ne rien comprendre et de confirmer qu'elle n'était qu'une imbécile, les livres de Miss Kavioski l'ayant traumatisé par leur longueur et leur complexité.

Durant ce long mois, elle fit également connaissance avec les différents domestiques de la maison qui se comptaient au nombre de cinq.

Sebastian, le fameux majordome et chef, traducteur à ses heures perdues, possédait tous les talents qu'on peut exiger d'un maitre d'hôtel (inutile de préciser que Nails, le majordome des Albertwood, ne faisait pas le poids à côté de lui). Ses aptitudes, autant physiques que mentales, relevaient du génie. Elle le comparait à un couteau suisse sous forme humaine puisqu'il cuisinait, nettoyait, enseignait à son jeune maitre toutes les matières nécessaires et tenait les comptes de la maison. Avec de tels talents, elle se demandait comment il avait pu finir majordome. Une question sans réponse.

Plus bizarre encore, en prenant en compte le fait que la maison tenait totalement grâce à lui, pourquoi le maitre de maison s'embarrassait-il d'autres servants inutiles, qui plus est des destructeurs nés ?

Car oui, parlons-en des autres domestiques !

May-Lin, la femme de chambre rousse, était presque aveugle malgré les énormes lunettes qui trônaient sur son visage. Elle était très maladroite, cassant tout ce qu'elle pouvait porter. Elle nettoyait mal et Sebastian devait toujours repasser derrière elle. D'ailleurs, sa relation avec lui était assez ambiguë, avait-elle remarqué. Il ne la regardait même pas mais cette dernière avait visiblement un sérieux faible pour lui compte tenu de ses rougissements et bégaiements en la présence du beau majordome ténébreux.

Pour sa part, Camille craignait Sebastian plus qu'autre chose mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser que le couple qu'il pourrait former avec May-Lin serait adorable.

Bard était le cuisinier et elle le soupçonnait sérieusement d'avoir travaillé pour l'armée à cause de toutes les armes à feu qu'il possédait. Il s'en servait pour tout et n'importe quoi et le plus souvent, c'était pour cuire les aliments. Elle craignait qu'un jour, il ne se brûle gravement, d'autant que Bard était vraiment trop jeune pour mourir. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente cinq ans ! C'était un grand blond, gentil et bien portant. Quel malheur s'il devait subir un accident pareil, pensait-elle avec consternation.

Tanaka, devant les deux autres, était certainement le plus calme. Il passait son temps à boire du thé, assis par terre ou ailleurs. Il parlait peu mais n'était pas avare de sourires. C'était un petit vieil homme fatigué, incapable désormais de faire grand chose. Elle ne connaissait pas sa fonction exacte et elle supposait qu'il devait être chargé de la paperasse. Honnêtement, il la fascinait.

En effet, Camille avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour les personnes âgées. D'une part parce qu'elle avait été élevée par une vieille dame, d'autre part parce qu'elle était sincèrement curieuse de leur vie. Ils avaient tellement de choses à vous apprendre ! Écouter les vieillards conter les histoires de leur jeunesse et leurs erreurs est très enrichissant. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas parler avec Tanaka comme avec sa Mom ou le vieux du village, se désolait-elle en silence.

Finnian, surnommé Finny par tout le monde, était le jardinier. Il n'était pas spécialement grand ni musclé mais plutôt mignon. Ses cheveux blonds clairs lui rappelaient ceux d'Alexandre mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Il avait une allure et un visage d'adolescent épargné par le temps, si bien que Camille avait même cru qu'il avait son âge. Finny était adorable et donnait l'envie d'être câliné. Un trait de caractère qu'elle avait noté chez lui, c'est qu'il ne se séparait jamais du chapeau de paille qui couvrait sa nuque.

Toutes ces personnes, si différentes et excentriques à la fois, avaient redoré l'humeur maussade de Camille. Elle les aimaient sincèrement, même si elle peinait à se l'avouer. Ils étaient attachants, drôles et divertissants. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas leur parler, la barrière linguistique étant trop difficile à briser, mais elle les comprenait par leurs gestes et expressions. Qui a dit qu'il fallait absolument parler la même langue pour être amis ? Ce devait être un ignorant…

Côtoyer ces gens lui faisait presque oublier qu'elle était prisonnière et qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son frère qu'elle s'imaginait mort d'inquiétude. Elle se faisait comprendre par des mouvements de mains, des dessins dans l'air ou encore grâce aux expressions de son visage. Elle n'avait pas de problème pour les comprendre eux aussi, cette technique visuelle marchant des deux côtés.

Ce matin, May-Lin passait la serpillère. Du pas de sa chambre, Camille l'observa se battre durement avec l'outil de nettoyage. Le spectacle qu'elle donnait en éclaboussant le sol d'eau et de produits chimiques invitait à la moquerie car elle tombait souvent. Au bout de la sixième chute, Camille se dirigea vers elle et prit une autre serpillière. Elle lui sourit ensuite timidement comme pour demander la permission d'aider.

\- Non, non ! Miss ! s'enflamma la servante devant sa proposition.

Camille arqua un sourcil.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ! Sebastian me grondera s'il le découvre! lâcha May-Lin en agitant les mains.

Camille, comprenant à demi-mots, argumenta implicitement en montrant du doigt le long parcours qui restait à nettoyer. Il était clair que May-Lin ne le finirait pas seule et à deux, ce serait plus simple et rapide. Et puis, Sebastian n'était pas là. Il était sorti faire des emplettes. May-Lin soupira en réalisant le travail qu'il lui restait à faire et reconnut qu'un coup de main ne serait pas de trop pour tout finir avant l'arrivée de son supérieur.

\- Vous êtes sûre, Miss ?

Camille hocha hâtivement la tête, souriante.

\- Alors, oui, vous pouvez, se résigna-t-elle.

Le temps qu'elle parle, Camille avait déjà trempé sa serpillère dans le seau d'eau et avait commencé à laver le sol.

Le début fut assez maladroit et elle tomba comme May-Lin plusieurs fois sur le sol. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait de nettoyage depuis des mois. Mais les vieilles habitudes reprirent vite le dessus et elle se mit à astiquer le sol activement, se rappelant sa Mom qui ne cessait de la réprimander lorsqu'elle nettoyait mal.

 _\- Allez, ma petite ! Frotte plus fort ! Tu as peur de blesser le parquet ou quoi ?_

En moins d'une demi-heure, le sol fut impeccable. Bon, pas aussi impeccable que si c'était Sebastian qui l'avait nettoyé mais tout de même ! Après ce coup de serpillère, ce fut le tour du linge et la jeune fille insista de nouveau pour aider. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Rester les bras croisés à observer la pauvre servante endurer ces tâches seule lui semblait insupportable.

Camille considérait le ménage comme une forme de relaxation et comme une habitude. Dans son ancienne chaumière, elle rangeait la maison entière. Sa Mom, à cause de sa maladie, ne se chargeait que de la cuisine. Accrochant une chemise à la corde dans le jardin aux côtés de May-Lin, elle sentit une douce brise lui caresser le visage et elle soupira de bien-être. Dans son nouveau manoir, elle n'avait même pas le droit de faire son lit ! Une Lady ne devait pas s'abaisser à ce genre de travaux et elle le comprenait mais en même temps, c'était un exercice physique libérateur.

May-Lin quant à elle était surprise par l'attitude de cette jeune noble. Sebastian avait bien précisé qu'elle était d'une lignée très respectée, étant l'unique fille d'un grand duc, et qu'en conséquence, elle devait être bien traitée. Toutefois, elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être de la haute noblesse. Elle était humble et discrète, sans aucun attrait de grandeur dans la voix ou la posture.

Lorsque les deux femmes eurent terminées le travail, Camille courût aussi vite que possible pour se changer avant l'arrivée de Sebastian. Elle avait apprécié de trouver quelques vêtements dans l'armoire à l'intérieur de la chambre jaune. Tout ne lui allait pas, certains étaient trop grands ou trop petits, mais il n'empêche qu'une demi-douzaine de pièces lui correspondait plus ou moins.

Remettant une nouvelle robe, elle cacha l'ancienne salie par la séance de travail en dessous du lit.

Elle fit ensuite un tour sur elle-même et sourit en se jetant sur le lit. Elle se sentait tellement bien malgré les circonstances... Elle était sous l'emprise d'un doux bonheur, un bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Pouvoir réaliser ces tâches si simples de son quotidien d'autrefois lui donnait l'impression d'être de nouveau chez elle...

Oh, comme ils lui manquaient ! Mom, Sabrina, Joe... Ces noms qui lui rappelaient une vie désormais inaccessible. Même si elle y revenait, tout pourrait-il être comme avant ? Oui, décida-t-elle. Elle essayerait d'oublier les atrocités de cette aventure et elle reprendrait tout comme avant...

Les collines vertes, l'air frais, l'odeur de la nature, le goût des fruits, la sensation de liberté...

Alors que son corps restait sur place, son esprit s'envola loin de la réalité, parcourant des kilomètres et des années pour revenir vers les jours de bonheur et de simplicité. Elle retraça ses souvenirs et se perdit bientôt dans un tourbillon de réminiscences. Elle partit tellement loin qu'elle ne réalisa pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues...

...

\- Depuis qu'il avait été viré d'Albert&Cie, M. Rollington avait juré vengeance contre son ancien employeur, ce cher Alexandre Albertwood. Surtout après que ce dernier ait décidé, sur un coup de tête, de diviser sa prime de licenciement généreuse en deux, passant de trois milles livres à mille et demi ! C'était parfaitement grotesque ! Inacceptable ! Cependant, M. Rollington n'avait aucun moyen de changer les choses. Il devait donc s'en contenter. Il ne se gêna pas par contre pour passer un savon monumental à sa jeune épouse, jusqu'à la faire pleurer.

Pour autant, les Rollington n'étaient pas ruinés. Ils avaient de belles économies et une rente annuelle de deux milles livres pour leur permettre de subsister. Néanmoins, cette somme n'était en rien suffisante pour maintenir leur train de vie coûteux. Une semaine seulement après l'humiliation de perdre son poste aux sociétés Alberts, M. Rollington avait donc dû se séparer de son cochet. C'était une restriction honteuse qui fit prendre conscience à l'épouse et à la fille de leur nouvelle situation loin du luxe.

Lydia Rollington, la fille du premier mariage de M. Rollington , était revenue chez son père à peine quatre mois auparavant. Elle s'était d'abord réjouie du luxe et de la société londonienne. C'était ça, la vraie vie ! Prendre son thé avec les comtesses, jouer au cricket dans les grandes propriétés, participer aux garden-parties et surtout, disposer d'une centaine de bibliothèques et de librairies pleines à craquer d'ouvrages... Ah ! Le paradis !

Et alors que Lydia Rollington se préparait à participer à sa première Saison _ **[1],**_ lanouvelle du licenciement de son père l'avait frappée de plein fouet, réduisant ses dépenses considérablement et chamboulant tous ces plans. Elle n'avait pu acheter que quatre robes pour la Saison au lieu de huit et ayant perdu le cochet, elle allait devoir s'abaisser à user de plusieurs stratagèmes dévalorisant pour se rendre à ses bals, fêtes, dîners, opéras...

L'on se demandait si se rendre à toutes ces réceptions apportait quelque chose à Lydia. Après tout, même si elle ne se montrait qu'à la moitié des invitations qu'elle recevait, elle aurait des histoires à raconter pour toute une année. Mais cela lui était primordiale d'être la plus vue, la plus belle, et de faire le plus de connaissances possibles même si elle devait coudre ses robes elle-même pour avoir quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos.

C'était son avenir qui se jouait dans cette Saison car elle devait se trouver un mari. Le plus grand et le plus riche des maris !

Elle était jeune, elle n'était qu'à l'aube de ses vingt-deux ans, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'une jeune fille - selon la norme de la société - était considérée comme vieille fille à l'approche de ses vingt-sept ans. Et elle ne voulait pas être une vieille fille car toutes les vieilles filles étaient en majorité laides, stupides ou pauvres. Voilà pourquoi elles étaient toujours seules.

D'autre part, Lydia se souvenait toujours, et son père et sa belle-mère ne se gênaient pas pour le lui rappeler, qu'elle avait été repêchée de sa petite campagne française pour servir les intérêts de la famille. En effet, le but premier de M. Rollington était de la marier à son ancien employeur, Alexandre Albertwood. Et pour exécuter son plan, il ne lui épargnait absolument rien. Il la trainait dans toutes les réceptions auxquelles le jeune homme était présent, il la lui présentait en grande pompe et essayait même de lui imposer sa compagnie lors de plusieurs danses.

Lydia avait fait de son mieux pour séduire l'héritier des Albertwood. Elle avait usé de toutes les techniques qu'elle avait apprises pour séduire un homme : sourire constamment, le complimenter sur tout ce qui valait la peine, feindre la stupidité pour le laisser briller et même le harceler de questions sur ses intérêts personnels et prétendre les partager avec lui. Dans la majorité des cas, ces courts et astucieux chemins suffisaient à la mener au coeur d'un homme avec aisance. Cependant, le cas d'Alexandre était à part puisqu'il ne réagissait pas de la même façon que ses autres connaissances masculines. Il s'offusquait de ses sourires, décelant sûrement la fausseté derrière eux, et il la dévisageait avec exaspération lors de ses tentatives de rapprochement, parfois même avec dégoût.

Elle commençait sérieusement à croire la rumeur selon laquelle Alexandre Albertwood n'était pas attiré par les femmes. Mais comment un homme pouvait-il rester indifférent à toutes ses attentions ? Elle le voyait pourtant, ignorant la gente féminine qui lui tournait autour comme des abeilles attirées par le miel.

Il ne discutait que très rarement avec les demoiselles et cela restait encadré par une convention d'un siècle révolu. Il était calme et courtois certes, mais très froid et ne s'autorisait pas à se montrer trop entreprenant.

Lors des conventions, Alexandre préférait rester seul avait-elle remarqué. Il ne s'approchait d'une personne que si elle lui était familière ou assez importante pour la faire rentrer dans son cercle de connaissances. Et autant dire que les personnes dont il choisissait la compagnie étaient aussi rares qu'importantes.

Cette attitude stricte, ce comportement distingué et nonchalant à la fois, avaient fasciné Lydia. Sincèrement. Elle avait vu en lui un être sur lequel tous les autres devraient prendre exemple. Une personne digne et discrète mais pimpante et enjouée lorsqu'elle voulait attirer l'attention. Une personne qui savait tirer les ficelles pour arriver à ses fins mais qui n'abusait jamais de son pouvoir. N'était-ce pas la définition de l'homme moralement parfait ? En plus, il était riche, jeune et d'une beauté charmante. Avec toutes ses qualités réunies, il avait ainsi réussi à se faire aimer de la belle Lydia sans même le savoir.

La jeune femme se l'était avouée avec difficulté mais oui, elle s'était entichée d'Alexandre Albertwood. Du seul homme qui ne lui trouvait aucun charme. C'était un béguin parfaitement insensé et stupide.

Lydia n'était jamais tombée amoureuse de quiconque avant de rencontrer Alexandre, croyant que tous les hommes étaient les mêmes, des goujats faciles à manipuler. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle tombe entre les griffes de l'amour une fois dans sa vie, non ? Si elle ne s'était pas éprise de ce futur duc, n'aurait-elle pas été un être insensible ? Non, Lydia n'était pas insensible, à son grand malheur, mais elle essayait de le devenir. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas réussi avant d'entendre la nouvelle du licenciement de son père…

D'après ce dernier, Alexandre s'était montré odieux avec lui. Et bien sûr, la haine de son paternel pour le sale morveux ne fit qu'empirer après la réduction de sa prime de licenciement.

Cette nouvelle prouvait la haine que portait Alexandre à sa famille et s'il n'avait pas hésité à faire cela, c'est qu'il ne considérait pas le confort de Lydia. Cette preuve avait touché le coeur de la jeune fille, assez pour lui permettre de mettre un terme à ses insensés sentiments pour lui. Voilà comment elle s'était consolée en apprenant la nouvelle.

Evidemment, elle avait été consternée mais elle s'y était attendue. Elle se doutait qu'Alexandre se débarrasserait de son père à la première occasion venue. C'était facilement prévisible à la façon dont le jeune homme considérait M. Rollington. Il semblait le supporter comme un lourd fardeau, un fardeau qui désormais ne lui servait à rien... Puisque sa stupide belle-mère, Angela, s'était permise de vendre les parts de l'entreprise de la famille.

Oh ! Elle s'était délectée des remontrances que lui avait faites subir son père !

Parallèlement à toute cette affaire, un petit espoir de retrouver sa richesse perdue était né cette semaine même. Lors d'un diner donné quelques semaines auparavant, M. Rollington avait en effet rencontré un entrepreneur américain qui avait été mis au courant de la récente situation de son père et qui lui avait proposé de s'entendre sur un projet commun.

Cet entrepreneur était M. Draner, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années bien entamée. Il avait des yeux verts, une barbe longue et un début de calvitie.

Leur projet était assez ambitieux. En somme, ils comptaient lancer une nouvelle gamme de cosmétiques et de parfums pour dames. Si l'opération réussissait, les deux associés auraient les poches pleines pendant un bon moment, ils pourraient investir ailleurs et qui sait, continuer l'aventure dans ce terrain si difficile qu'est la fabrication de parfums.

Ce M. Draner semblait être leur sauveur alors que M. Rollington croyait être perdu et que la nouvelle de son licenciement se répandait telle une traînée de poudre dans tout le milieu. M. Draner était arrivé avec sa proposition plus que généreuse de le prendre comme associé dans son projet. Il venait également d'Amérique, ce pays si connu pour ses innovations et ses idées révolutionnaires. Il logeait ainsi dans un luxueux hôtel particulier.

Et puisque l'accord sur le projet avait été signé, M. Rollington l'avait prié de venir s'installer dans la maison familiale.

Certes, la demeure des Rollington ne ressemblait en rien à celle des Albertwood. Elle était moins grande, pas aussi bien pourvue ni aussi imposante, mais elle reflétait bien le statut social de ses habitants. Elle était placée dans un quartier assez moderne pour ne pas faire honte et était proche de toutes les attractions de la ville. M. Draner avait été très bien accueilli et avait bénéficié de l'une des plus belles chambres qui se trouvait être proche de celle de Lydia.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, M. Draner n'avait cessé de la regarder bizarrement depuis sa venue. Il la contemplait avec des yeux brillants, il lui souriait tout le temps et cherchait constamment à être proche d'elle... N'était-ce-pas du ... désir ?

Oui, effectivement, c'était du désir. Le désir d'un homme pour une femme. Un désir dégoûtant.

Elle l'avait constaté depuis sa première visite et malheureusement, cette attirance ne faisait que devenir plus visible avec le temps. Pourtant, Lydia s'acharnait à décourager le quadragénaire en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne le considérait pas et ne le considérerait jamais comme un prétendant digne de ce nom.

Selon elle, une jeune fille aussi belle qu'elle méritait un homme plus riche, plus jeune, plus puissant.

Car Lydia Rollington était absolument parfaite. Elle était la représentante du modèle ultime de la beauté.

Assise aujourd'hui à sa table de courtoisie _ **[2],**_ elle observait son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'une bonne s'activait à lui coiffer ses longs et soyeux cheveux blonds. Elle avait de très beaux cheveux, comparables à des rayons de soleil par leur brillance, des yeux bleus clairs profonds, une peau pâle et laiteuse et une taille de guêpe lui permettant d'entrer dans n'importe quelle tenue, aussi serrée soit-elle.

Là devant elle se tenait la perfection à son apogée. La meilleure représentation de la beauté et de la grâce occidentales... Elle avait de quoi faire oublier à toutes ses fréquentations, même les plus exigeantes, sa nouvelle pauvreté et la bassesse de son rang social.

Toutes les femmes devaient l'envier. Tous les hommes devaient être à ses pieds. Le monde entier devait se prosterner devant elle !

Et c'est ce qui allait se produire pas plus tard que ce soir. Elle se le promit.

Ce soir se tenait un bal dans la résidence des Patison qui allait marquer le début de la Saison. Elle allait s'y rendre vêtue d'une robe somptueuse. Tout le monde la regarderait, tout le monde se bousculerait pour l'inviter à danser. Une foule de gens l'admirerait et louerait ses charmes, sauf les vieilles et moches, trop aveuglées par leur jalousie pour réaliser sa supériorité...

Oh, oui ! Ce soir, avec ce bal, allait débuter son règne sur la bonne société anglaise !

Et parmi la foule de ses futurs admirateurs se trouverait son prince charmant, cet homme qui serait assez important pour devenir son époux. Cet homme qui surpasserait à bien des égards tous les hommes de sa connaissance et surtout Alexandre Albertwood ...

Sortant de ses fantasmes mondains, elle réalisa soudainement que la servante passait la brosse bien trop lentement dans ses cheveux.

\- Allez, fais vite ! lui ordonna–t-elle en lançant un regard noir à la servante à travers le miroir. À ce rythme, je ne serai jamais prête ! Feignante, va !

La servante s'activa à sa tâche et s'excusa.

\- Désolée, Miss, je ne le ferai plus.

...

\- S'ennuyant à mourir dans sa chambre, Camille se leva et arpenta la maison à la recherche d'une distraction. Aider May-Lin une nouvelle fois ? Sebastian allait bientôt revenir donc c'était hors de question. Elle soupira d'ennui. Elle voulait faire quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Elle n'était jamais restée aussi longtemps sans bouger ...

Passant devant une porte, elle se rappela instantanément que c'était celle du maitre de maison. C'était drôle, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son arrivée il y a un mois... Que pouvait-il bien faire enfermer ici ? Travailler sans doute, mais sur quoi ?

\- Oh !

Elle claqua des doigts.

-Je me souviens !

Sebastian lui avait bien dit que le comte était propriétaire d'une société de confiseries nommée... Elle réfléchit un instant... Phantom !

Elle savait que ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Un brouillard couvrait le souvenir dans sa mémoire, un brouillard qui se dissiperait bien assez tôt car aucune information de son passé ne pouvait lui échapper pendant longtemps. Traquant le nom Phantom dans son esprit, elle marcha à pas droits et rigides sans s'en rendre compte, comme une poupée mécanique, sans aucune grâce ni distinction.

 _ **Boum ! Boum !**_

Le bruit la fit sursauter et elle courut vers sa source presque instinctivement.

La source du bruit n'était autre que Bard dans la cuisine. Il avait sans doute utilisé l'une de ses armes à feu pour cuire quelque chose au lieu d'utiliser le four comme une personne censée l'aurait fait ! A présent, un feu gigantesque dont s'échappait une étouffante fumée noire prête à asphyxier quiconque oserait s'approcher jaillissait de la cuisine et dévorait tout sur son passage.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu ! s'écriait May-Lin en s'arrachant les cheveux, ne sachant que faire.

Elle et Finnian se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, délibérant sur la manière de tirer le pauvre cuisinier des flammes. Normalement, Sebastian se serait chargé de l'affaire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il aurait tout arrangé en un claquement de doigts mais il n'était malheureusement pas là. Le temps qu'il n'arrive, Bard ne serait plus qu'un corps calciné.

\- À l'aide ! À l'aide ! criait ce dernier dans l'espoir d'être entendu alors qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé malgré la fumée tout en tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible des flammes.

Camille arriva bien vite. Elle lutta pour respirer à travers la fumée noire et s'approcha des deux domestiques au pas de course. Elle avait compris la situation en entendant les cris de Bard. Elle trembla, regardant avec horreur le feu qui consumait la cuisine. La jeune fille questionna du regard les deux adultes, ceux qui étaient supposés tout savoir sur tout, ceux qui auraient dû gérer la situation efficacement.

Le problème empira à ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit que les adultes responsables paraissaient tout aussi désespérés qu'elle. Finnian, dans un élan stupidité provoqué par le choc, faisait des allers-retours inutiles entre le jardin et la cuisine, déversant de l'eau dans la pièce enflammée. Le tuyau n'arrivait pas suffisamment loin et il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix pour ralentir la progression du feu. Camille ne savait elle-même comment agir. Que faire ? Elle était convaincue que quelques seaux d'eau ne suffiraient pas à éteindre ce feu qui prenait plus d'ardeur à chaque minute…

Elle prit donc l'exemple de son aîné et aida à apporter l'eau. May-Lin, pendant ce temps, se rongeait les ongles en priant pour un miracle.

Miracle !

Voyant que l'initiative des seaux d'eau ne marchait pas du tout, comme elle l'avait pensé, Camille eut soudain une illumination.

La pierre ! Voilà le miracle dont ils avaient besoin !

Sa pierre magique ! Oui ! C'était pourtant évident, si cette pierre pouvait tuer sans difficulté un monstre alors elle arriverait avec un peu de chance à stopper la catastrophe. C'était ça, la solution !

Réagissant rapidement, elle se dirigea vers May-Lin et la secoua pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle lui jeta le seau d'eau entre les mains et lui indiqua Finnian qui tentait d'amadouer la bête fumante seul à présent. La servante hocha la tête, comprenant le conseil implicite, et se mit aussitôt à aider Finnian dans sa tâche.

Camille n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fonça en direction de sa chambre. Elle monta deux escaliers, traversa deux salons et un couloir jusqu'au fond, ouvrit la porte de la chambre jaune et la mit sans dessus-dessous à la recherche de sa pierre.

Le lit fut défait, l'armoire vidée, les tiroirs ouverts et saccagés alors que Camille tentait encore de se rappeler où elle avait bien pu mettre cette chose. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le second tiroir du bureau et n'y trouva rien, la panique s'empara d'elle totalement. Elle tomba par terre et se roula en boule, anéantie.

Entendant un nouveau cri en bas, celui de Bard, elle tenta de ne pas l'écouter.

\- Il va mourir ! Il va mourir ! se murmurait-elle en tremblant. Et je n'aurais rien fait pour lui… Un homme va mourir et je ne peux pas l'aider...

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Je suis une incapable... Une incapable...

Un nouveau cri monta à ses oreilles. Un cri qui eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle se leva d'un bond et retourna à sa recherche. Il se trouva que la fameuse pierre était dans le troisième tiroir du bureau... Quelle révélation !

Camille la prit entre ses mains et ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur l'objet. Elle pensa très fort, très fort à de la magie, très fort à une étincelle, et la pierre se mit à scintiller faiblement d'une lumière délicate et fragile.

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille se réjouit et courut vers la cuisine, la main serrée sur son trésor.

\- Hé ! lança-t-elle en arrivant. J'ai trouvé un... Ah !

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge à peine eut-elle aperçu le résultat de ce qui s'était passé durant son absence.

Le maitre de maison en personne, Ciel Phantomhive, se tenait debout dans le couloir, un peu éloigné de la porte de la cuisine, les vêtements, les cheveux et le visage couverts de cendres. Bard reposait à ses pieds dans un état encore plus sale. Les deux autres domestiques, May-Lin et Finnian encerclaient leur maitre, les larmes aux yeux, pour le féliciter de sa bravoure.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Camille, cachant la pierre derrière son dos avec un sourire. C'est très bien ! Bard, tu es vivant !

Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour deviner l'évidence : le comte Phantomhive s'était aventuré au milieu des flammes pour sauver son serviteur. Camille sourit avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il était vivant, tout allait pour le mieux alors... Mais ! Et le feu ? Elle courut vers la porte de la cuisine à nouveau et vit qu'il s'en dégageait une fumée étouffante mais le feu était éteint.

Soudain, une grande et élégante silhouette se dessina à travers le brouillard et Camille ravala sa salive, s'attendant à voir un horrible monstre en surgir pour la punir d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir. Finalement, lorsqu'elle vit apparaître Sebastian, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avoua qu'elle aurait largement préféré le monstre.

Étrangement, Sebastian n'était nullement recouvert de cendres comme le comte ou Bard. Il était parfaitement propre, comme s'il revenait tout juste de ses courses en ville et n'était pas entré dans une pièce où le feu avait dévoré la plupart de l'agencement.

Elle se dégagea du passage en tremblant, faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa terreur aux yeux de tous.

\- Qu'avez-vous, Madmoiselle Camille ? s'enquit le majordome. Vous êtes très pâle.

Ce n'était pas normal. Pas logique ! Qui était cet homme ? Ou plutôt qu'était-il au juste ? Ce n'était pas possible de sortir intact d'un incendie et encore moins de l'éteindre en aussi peu de temps alors que trois personnes n'avaient pas réussi à le maitriser à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Il n'est pas humain, lui murmura une voix du plus profond de son inconscient.

Et une étrange réalité sauta aux yeux de Camille. Personne ici n'était normal. Absolument personne ! Les gens normaux ne gardent pas les filles enfermées, ils ne manipulent pas des explosifs, ils n'éteignent pas les feux en un claquement de doigt…

Ils étaient fous...

Elle ravala sa salive, consciente de sa situation critique.

\- Je vais bien, Monsieur Sebastian...

\- Non, Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous examiner. J'ai quelques modestes compétences en médecine. La fumée peut vous avoir atteinte et elle peut avoir de très néfastes effets sur le cerveau. Vous devez le savoir…

Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant et posa une main sur son épaule. Camille frissonna de dégoût et s'en dégagea rapidement. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard et reporta son attention sur la personne qui le méritait, à savoir Bard.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés sur le sol.

\- Bard, vas-tu bien? demanda-t-elle dans son meilleur anglais.

Elle se doutait que sa phrase était fausse mais tout ce qui lui importait était de se faire comprendre.

Le cuisinier comprit et lui sourit en réponse.

\- Je vais b'en, Miss. Pas la peine de v'en faire !

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire car pour elle, il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, des brûlures recouvraient ses bras et la couleur de sa peau exposée variait du noir au violet.

Elle se tourna vers les autres personnes autour d'eux.

\- S'il vous plait, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital et rapidement !

Elle avait parlé en français cette fois, s'adressant surtout à Sebastian. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

Ce dernier s'occupait de son maitre, le priant d'aller prendre un bain ou de le laisser soigner ses brûlures s'il en avait. Il se tourna vers Camille, la scruta un instant, puis lui sourit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Mademoiselle, la rassura-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il ira mieux dans quelques heures. Il a survécu à bien pire, croyez-moi.

Elle allait insister lorsque le jeune maitre intervint.

\- Sebastian, fais-le, va le voir, lui ordonna-t-il en lançant un regard glacial à son majordome.

Le jeune homme tourna ensuite les talons et disparut au fond du couloir.

Le sourire du majordome s'effaça instantanément, se muant en une expression sérieuse. Ne pouvant contredire son maitre, il s'inclina avec résignation et se dirigea vers le brûlé. Il aida ce dernier à se relever et l'emmena ailleurs.

\- Vous allez l'emmener à quel hôpital ? Y en a-t-il un qui soit assez proche d'ici ? demanda Camille en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Non, Mademoiselle. Je peux gérer l'état de Bard sans avoir recours à l'hôpital. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai de très bonnes compétences en médecine.

\- Mais pas aussi bonnes que celles d'un vrai médecin ! l'interrompit la petite. Soyez sage, enfin ! Vous prenez la chose trop à la légère, le pauvre ne pourra s'en sortir en se contentant de soins basiques ! Il lui faut un vrai examen médical ou les conséquences seront bien pires que tout ce que pouvez imaginer ! Il ne survivra pas à la nuit ! affirma-t-elle avec un aplomb qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Elle savait de quoi elle parlait. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle elle était intransigeante, c'était la santé des gens.

\- Non, et je promets qu'il sera sur pied demain matin. En forme et prêt à travailler.

\- Mais vous êtes fou ! répliqua Camille, outrée. Je vous dis qu'il ne survivra pas à la nuit sans traitement ! Il faut l'emmener maintenant ! Ce n'est pas discutable !

\- Et je vous dis que vous devriez vous calmer, lui répondit Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis l'adulte de la maison et vous n'êtes qu'une petite fille qui outrepasse allègrement ses droits. Si je vous dis que je gère la situation, vous devez vous taire et l'accepter. Vous n'êtes personne dans cette demeure pour donner des ordres !

Camille resta bouche béé. Il n'existait aucune émotion pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentit en cet instant précis. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup impuissante, écrasée et dévalorisée. Elle n'approuvait en aucun cas les dires de Sebastian et pour la première fois, une once de haine germa dans son coeur pour cet homme ô combien détestable. Elle se tourna vers les autres et ne trouva que Finny et May-Lin qui baissaient les yeux.

Les deux domestiques ne pouvaient faire face à leur supérieur. Leur autorité, même à eux deux réunies, était quasiment nulle devant lui. Ils se contentaient d'ignorer la situation, même devant le regard à la fois suppliant et accusateur de Camille pour leur lâcheté des plus méprisables.

Sebastian s'éloigna avec le blessé et nul ne sut où il l'emmenait car personne ne chercha à le savoir.

Camille serra les poings, déçue par son incapacité à aider ce pauvre homme. Il allait mourir, c'était une certitude, et elle le lui souhaitait sincèrement car même s'il survivait à cet effroyable accident, ses brûlures ne disparaîtraient jamais et il en souffrirait toute sa vie. Sauf que si cet imbécile de Sebastian avait consenti à l'emmener à l'hôpital, les dégâts auraient pu être moins graves.

Elle lança un nouveau regard vers les deux domestiques qu'elle considérait désormais comme lâches et incapables. Ils s'étaient éclipsés tous les deux. Qu'auraient-ils eu à perdre s'ils avaient tenu tête à Sebastian ? Perdre leur travail ? Mais ils étaient dans leur droit ! Et ce pauvre Bard, qu'en faisaient-ils ? Ils le jetaient en pâture ? Tout cela pour ne pas risquer de perdre leurs boulots ? Mais... Et c'est à ce moment que Camille réalisa que les gens étaient mesquins au fond. Qu'ils étaient prêts à fermer les yeux sur tout si cela leur rapportait quelque chose de positif pour eux.

Soudain, la jeune fille fut frappée d'une illumination. Mais oui !

Elle pensa que si ni Finnian ni May-Lin ni elle-même n'avait d'influence sur Sebastian, il y avait bien une personne capable d'obliger le majordome à emmener le brûlé à l'hôpital : Ciel Phantomhive, alias le maître incontesté de toute la petite demeure ! Tout ce que disait ce jeune homme à propos de la maison devenait une loi! Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, que si elle arrivait à rallier le comte à sa cause, Bard serait sauvé !

Ni une ni deux, la voilà fonçant vers le bureau du maitre de maison. Une fois devant la fameuse double porte, elle s'y introduisit sans aucune cérémonie.

Elle trouva le comte affalé sur une montagne de papiers et occupé à rédiger des choses qu'elle n'avait pas la volonté de deviner. Une fois à l'intérieur pourtant, elle sentit toute sa détermination la quitter, comme si cette dernière était restée au pas de la porte.

Il faut aussi dire que le comte était imposant. Il n'était ni très grand ni bien fort mais son seul oeil visible était d'une froideur à vous geler sur place et son expression sérieuse vous poussait à y réfléchir à deux fois avec de vous adresser à lui. En résumé, il était terrifiant.

Se souvenant de l'état de Bard, elle ignora la boule dans sa gorge et s'avança vers le bureau du maitre. Sa démarche se voulait décidée. Toutefois, elle était plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Devant le bureau, elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya de trouver les mots malgré son vocabulaire anglais très réduit.

\- Cher comte, débuta-t-elle prudemment. Bard est-est... Mal ! On doi-doit ... Prendre lui à ... L'hôpital !

N'y tenant plus, elle prononça le dernier mot dans sa langue première. Elle espérait qu'il devinerait plutôt qu'il ne l'écoute réellement.

Et il la comprit effectivement. Il lâcha même son stylo-plume _ **[3]**_ et la considéra avec une expression mystérieuse. C'était quasiment impossible de déceler ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Il indiqua alors l'une des deux chaises en face de son bureau et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir.

\- Mais, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, Bard ! Il-il va...

Elle ne trouva pas de mots dans sa mémoire pour désigner l'action de souffrir ou même de mourir.

-Vite ! Faire vite ! continua-t-elle, telle une enfant en bas âge qui aurait du mal à expliquer une chose pourtant simple à ses aînés.

La jeune fille se sentit stupide à ce moment. Elle était tellement ridicule ! D'ailleurs, partageant son opinion d'elle-même, le comte esquissa un petit sourire. Si petit que Camille crut qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion de son esprit surchargé de tracas. Finalement, Ciel soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir une nouvelle fois.

\- Miss Albertwood, asseyez-vous ! lâcha-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne prenait pas place.

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Camille, intimidée, en tirant une chaise.

La jeune fille tenta une nouvelle approche, essayant tant bien que mal de se faire comprendre et surtout de convaincre le comte que son cuisinier avait besoin de soins médicaux urgents. Elle aurait voulu lui rapporter le comportement abject de son majordome mais où trouver les mots pour exprimer tout le dégoût que le comportement de cet être insensible lui inspirait ?

Après avoir plaidé sa cause avec rapidité, après avoir lancé ses arguments les mieux trouvés au vu de son champ de mots restreint, elle attendit avec impatience la réponse du maitre.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard qui voulait sûrement lui faire remarquer l'inutilité de l'avoir dérangé pour une affaire si stupide. Il reprit donc l'écriture de ses documents.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Albertwood. Sebasian sait comment ( vide ) Ce n'est pas comme si ( vide ) J'espère que ( vide ) ...

Le peu qu'elle put décrypter de ses paroles lui indiquait clairement qu'il refusait sa demande.

Elle observa alors le jeune comte fixement pendant un moment puis jeta sa tête sur le bureau et commença à se lamenter intérieurement, indifférente au regard curieux qu'il lui lança.

Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Camille se le demandait sérieusement. Elle était dans une maison de fous - non ! Même des fous auraient approuvé sa démarche à ce stade ! Un homme était en train de mourir, et bon Dieu, personne ne s'en souciait ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pratiquement aucun pouvoir pour changer la situation.

Ciel se leva et incita la jeune fille à faire de même pour ensuite la raccompagner à la porte.

Camille agit comme un automate, perdue dans ses pensées au point de ne pas constater qu'elle s'était levée et se trouvait désormais au pas de la porte. Reprenant conscience en voyant Ciel poser une main sur la poignée, elle essaya de tenter sa chance une dernière fois.

Elle prit la main libre du comte entre les siennes et le regarda droit dans l'oeil avec des yeux suppliants.

\- S'il vous plait, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

L'oeil du comte vacilla entre le geste inattendu de la jeune fille et ses yeux marron qui lui paraissaient de plus près avoir des nuances verdâtres. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle désirait avoir une occasion de fuir sous couvert d'une bonne action. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord. Or, son expression semblait à cet instant si sincère, même pour lui.

Il se demanda ce qu'elle complotait pour autant vouloir envoyer Bard à l'hôpital.

Il lui était inenvisageable de croire qu'elle s'était attachée au cuisinier au point de se soucier de son bien-être. Elle devait avoir quelque chose en tête, un plan saugrenu pour leur échapper. Mais il était perplexe face à cette éventualité. D'après les rapports réguliers de Sebastian, c'était une vraie cruche, pas intelligente pour un sou, et ses précédentes tentatives de fuite le prouvaient.

Alors devait-il croire que ce qu'elle faisait était motivé par une bonté désintéressée ?

Plongeant une nouvelle son regard dans celui de Camille, le comte se résigna en un soupir. Il libéra doucement sa main.

\- D'accord, Miss Albertwood. Je vais vous accompagner pour voir Bard et si son état l'exige vraiment, j'ordonnerais à Sebastian de l'emmener à…

Il fit une pause et un demi-sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- _L'hôpital_ , reprit-il en un français presque correct.

Camille sourit malgré elle à la petite pique. Elle était si heureuse qu'il accepte sa demande qu'elle se serait volontiers jetée sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser fiévreusement sur les joues. Mais... Ne serait-ce pas déplacé ?

Elle se contenta donc de lui offrir son plus grand sourire.

\- Oh, merci, merci, merci ! répéta-t-elle, folle de joie.

Prenant la main du comte encore une fois, elle l'entraîna en courant dans la maison à la recherche de Sebastian et de Bard. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'escalier, le jeune homme l'arrêta et extirpa sa main de la sienne pour ensuite reboutonner son bouton de manchette qui s'était défait durant leur petite course.

\- Ne vous emportez pas, voyons ! lâcha Ciel en finissant sa tâche. Je doute que le cuisinier soit capable de fuir…

Camille arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait. Mais la seule mine agacée du comte suffit à lui faire comprendre la situation. Elle se calma un peu, sachant qu'il pourrait changer d'avis à tout moment et laisser le pauvre Bard aux bons soins de Sebastian.

\- Désolée, Monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais faire vite ! insista-t-elle une nouvelle fois en descendant la première marche de l'escalier.

\- D'accord, soupira Ciel en la suivant.

Il descendit à la même vitesse qu'elle, c'est à dire à un rythme effréné.

Arrivés en bas, Camille courut vers la chambre qu'elle savait que partageaient Bard et Finnian après avoir vérifié que le comte la suivait toujours. Débarquant devant la porte en question, elle tapa trois fois, juste pour prévenir de sa présence, et l'ouvrit.

Il n'y avait personne. Soupirant d'agacement, elle leva les yeux au plafond et réfléchit une nouvelle fois. Où Sebastian avait-il bien pu emporter le pauvre brûlé ?

Pendant ce temps, Ciel redécouvrait une partie de sa propre demeure qu'il n'avait vue depuis... Oh, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ! Ces murs, beaucoup moins élégants que ceux de la maison principale, ces chambres équipées juste du nécessaire pour survivre… Etait-ce là que vivaient ceux qui le servaient tous les jours ? Son regard inspecta de nouveau la chambre et se concentra sur le couloir. C'était encore moins fameux que tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé...

Sans prévenir, Camille reprit sa main pour l'entrainer avec elle à nouveau, cette fois moins rapidement.

Il pouvait sentir les battements rapides de son coeur à travers ce simple toucher. Il ne voyait pas son expression mais il pariait son oeil intact qu'elle devait être furieuse. Que c'était drôle de la voir enfin laisser libre cours à son côté sombre ! Si elle en possédait un, bien sûr... Il l'avait observée à travers la fenêtre de son bureau, flânant dans le jardin, humant des fleurs, aidant May-Lin à accrocher le linge. Il en avait donc déduit, et d'après les rapports de Sebastian, que c'était une personne douce et facilement manipulable mais pas une parfaite petite soumise pour autant. Elle restait intelligente et lucide. Enfin... elle essayait. Il lui manquait juste cet art de mentir que possèdent toutes les femmes car quoi qu'elle fasse, ses émotions étaient toujours inscrites sur son visage. Il en avait déjà eu la preuve...

Le sortant de ses pensées, il vit une porte s'ouvrir devant lui et il s'y sentit poussé sans trop comprendre comment. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'image de son cuisinier étendu sur le seul lit de la pièce et le corps couvert de bandages se présenta à lui dès son arrivée qu'il revint totalement sur terre.

Camille lâcha sa main et se précipita au chevet du malade pour l'examiner sous son oeil peu certain.

\- Bard..., murmura-t-elle en observant les bandages adroitement appliqués sur tout le brûlé désormais endormi. Mais-mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle après coup en se relevant brusquement.

Elle ne savait sincèrement pas comment réagir.

C'est ce moment que choisit Sebastian pour les rejoindre sans prévenir à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, portant un pot plein d'une matière jaunâtre à la texture inconnue. Lorsqu'il rencontra les deux jeunes gens, il prit avant tout le soin de s'incliner devant son maitre puis de s'approcher de la jeune fille en lui souriant.

\- Pourquoi affichez-vous cette mine, Mademoiselle ? questionna-t-il de sa voix mielleuse et de son air innocent.

Toujours sous le choc, Camille répondit par des phrases désorganisées, ne prenant même pas le soin de choisir correctement ses mots.

\- Il n'était pas... Comme ça ! dit-elle en tremblant, le doigt toujours pointé en direction du corps.

\- Comment était-il donc, Mademoiselle ? renchérit Sebastian.

\- Bien pire…, balbutia-t-elle. Dans un état... Bien pire !

\- Oh, ce devait être le fruit de votre imagination, Mademoiselle car il n'a effectivement pas été très atteint par le feu, expliqua-t-il. Juste sur la surface de la peau. En le débarbouillant un peu des cendres et en appliquant les soins nécessaires, il ne restait presque rien à soigner, affirma le majordome humblement.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide... J'ai vraiment vu des brûlures, de graves brûlures ! Sur tout le corps, et pas seulement là où vous avez posé les bandages !

Son ton reflétait complètement sa perte de confiance soudaine et elle commença à douter de ce dont elle était certaine à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

-Comme je l'ai dit, ce devait être une hallucination créée par votre cerveau corrompu par la fumée. Comme je vous en ai averti, elle peut avoir des effets très... regrettables, poursuivit-il.

\- Tout de même, j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu... Peut-être qu-que vous avez raison..., avoua-t-elle ensuite.

Elle ne savait que faire à part feindre de le croire. Cependant, elle n'était pas crédule à ce point. Elle trouvait même que l'explication de Sebastian concernant la fumée était totalement stupide mais elle semblait avoir appris une précieuse leçon : celle de savoir se taire. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui dictait la prudence... Juste maintenant car elle avait désormais une preuve tangible que Sebastian n'était pas qu'un homme qui prenait des allures angéliques pour couvrir son absence d'empathie, d'émotion et sa cruauté. Non... Il était bien plus que cela...

Et elle découvrirait ce qu'il était réellement ! Elle s'en fit la promesse.

\- Sebastian, je vous en prie, veuillez présenter mes excuses au maitre pour l'avoir dérangé et entraîné ici sans raison valable. Dites-lui que je suis vraiment désolée et que je n'étais pas totalement moi-même...

Elle jeta ensuite un unique coup d'oeil à Bard en soupirant et sortit calmement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre jaune.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, Camille prit place sur son lit et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- Oh, soupira-t-elle. Ils sont fous, totalement fous... Mais je découvrirai ce qu'ils sont vraiment et une fois que ce sera fait, j'agirai en conséquence...

Elle sortit la pierre bleue de sa poche et l'examina sous la faible lueur du soleil qui maintenant laissait lentement mais sûrement sa place à la nouvelle gouvernante, la lune. La pierre, belle et douce, d'une couleur bleue aussi profonde que celle d'un véritable océan, était devenue sa seule alliée dans cette situation compliquée.

Entre ses mains, la pierre se remit à briller. La jeune fille tressaillit sous le choc mais au lieu de la lâcher, elle resserra son emprise sur elle.

Camille trembla. Non pas pour l'objet mais juste en se mettant à imaginer la véritable nature des gens qui la tenaient sous leur coupe, capables de l'écraser à tout moment. Elle se sentait comme un misérable insecte qu'on dénigre de toutes nos forces, qu'on voudrait tuer sur le champ mais dont on retarde la mort par intérêt. Elle devait fuir. Fuir et revenir à l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Et pour s'échapper, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule option : cette pierre... Qui sait ce que ces êtres fous à lier lui feraient subir à un moment donné ? Vu leur comportement dérangé, des choses horribles. Elle refusait de rester impuissante à subir le sort qui ne cessait de s'acharner sur elle sans raison.

Elle les soupçonnait aussi de ne pas être complètement humains. Peut-être étaient-ils des monstres sous formes humaines, se cachant parmi la civilisation pour capturer et torturer les innocents ? Quoi qu'ils soient, elle ne se laisserait plus faire à présent. Après ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait en être autrement...

C'était décidé. Elle était désormais prête à tout pour se sauver. Même si pour ce faire, elle devait dompter l'inconnu...

\- La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Lydia Rollington sortit de la demeure des Patison à la fin du fameux bal qui devait ouvrir la Saison.

Alors ? Le bilan ?

Cela avait été magique ! Tout à fait magique ! Les lumières, la musique, les robes et la danse effrénée. Elle s'était faite admirée. Tous les hommes s'étaient précipités pour avoir l'honneur de la prendre comme cavalière. Pas une seconde elle n'avait cherché de la compagnie, pas une seconde elle ne s'était ennuyée... Oh, cela avait été un rêve !

Mais comme dans tous les rêves, rien ne dure jamais longtemps car la fin de la soirée vint inévitablement. Elle était restée jusqu'à la toute fin, tant son amusement avait été grand en si bonne compagnie. Les gens civilisés étaient tout bonnement délicieux à côtoyer. Mais voilà, elle avait commis, en ne prenant pas garde à l'heure, une grave erreur. Celle de ne pas être partie avec ceux qui devaient la ramener chez elle.

Pour se rendre à la soirée, elle était montée dans la même voiture que celle de ses voisins, un couple de deux vieux dégarnis qui avait accepté de la prendre avec eux. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit quant au trajet du retour.

Et en sortant de la salle, vêtue uniquement d'un mince manteau en coton juste suffisant pour couvrir sa fameuse robe de bal, Lydia n'avait trouvé presque personne. Les dernières voitures s'en allaient, emportant avec elles les convives à moitié assoupis ou ivres ou les deux en même temps, qui quelques heures auparavant avaient été si charmants envers elle. Mais là, personne ne la considérait plus. Elle était désormais seule face au portail.

Elle n'avait apparemment pas le choix. N'ayant personne pour la raccompagner, elle devait rentrer seule. Ce n'était pas un problème en apparence puisque son habitation n'était pas très loin et qu'elle connaissait le chemin y menant sur le bout des doigts. Cela n'empêche, elle restait une jeune femme seule se baladant la nuit... Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver...

Soupirant pour atténuer ses angoisses, elle franchit le portail et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Ses pas étaient grands, sa démarche souple et gracieuse, comme si elle arpentait de nouveau la salle de bal. Elle se pressait pour arriver le plus vite possible.

Elle traversa plusieurs rues, ne croisant personne d'important hormis des passants qui laissèrent un peu trop longtemps leurs regards trainer sur son corps. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne tentèrent rien.

Et une certaine confiance s'installa au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de chez elle.

En empruntant la dernière rue qui la séparait de son quartier, elle vit un homme surgir devant elle comme s'il venait de naitre du vide. Elle s'arrêta net, surprise, et l'examina.

Il était grand avec de larges épaules et de longues jambes mais ni ses vêtements ni son visage n'étaient visibles car les lanternes ne fournissaient qu'une trop faible lumière. Il resta immobile face à elle, l'observant sans doute.

Rapidement, Lydia réagit et voulut prendre un autre trottoir. Seulement, et avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas, elle sentit une main la retenir par l'épaule violemment, l'obligeant à se redresser en la poussant vers l'arrière.

\- Pas aussi vite, ma jolie ! ricana une voix rauque et profonde.

Elle atterrit au sol, dos au mur contre la grande et grise bâtisse qui bordait la rue. En relevant la tête, elle vit deux hommes s'approcher d'elle. Elle voulut fuir mais l'un des deux la releva de force par les bras avant qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit.

Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi être si pressée ? Tu n'as pas envie d'passer du bon temps avec nous, poulette ? lui demanda-t-il en détachant ses cheveux blonds.

\- Lâchez- moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Raclures ! Salopards ! Allez brûler en enfer ! cria-t-elle en se débattant pour leur échapper.

Soudain, elle arrêta tout mouvement en sentant une lame se poser sous son menton. Le malfaiteur la pressa encore plus sur sa peau, la coupant au point que quelques gouttes de sang se mirent à couler.

\- Écoute, ma poulette... Tu vas t'taire, être gentille avec moi et mon ami et on t'laissera p't-être en vie, tu comprends ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, terrifiée.

Tout se passa très vite. L'un deux lui arracha son manteau et l'autre déchira le haut de sa robe de bal. Ils la pelotèrent, lui massèrent rageusement les seins, arpentèrent de leur mains sales sa peau blanche avant de la souiller de toutes les manières possibles, toujours en gardant la lame pressée sur son cou en une menace pour la garder calme. L'un des deux agresseurs avait cette lubie où il promenait son couteau partout sur son corps, lui laissant des coupures çà et là.

Lydia se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier mais ne pouvait rien contre les chaudes larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. La douleur était insupportable...

De façon inattendue, l'un des deux arrêta de presser ses tétons et se détacha d'elle alors que l'autre la tenait toujours par la taille. Il défit sa ceinture, laissant son pantalon tomber à terre. Il rassembla ensuite ses jupons et arracha ses sous-vêtements.

Lydia remua dans tous les sens, dans un état second.

\- NON ! NON ! PITIÉ ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas et l'homme s'introduisit en elle d'un coup sec avant de se mettre à bouger frénétiquement.

La jeune femme avait envie de se débattre mais elle ne pouvait pas par la faute de ce couteau sur son cou. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier davantage. Elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur, comme si une chose s'était brisée en elle... Et oui, quelque chose venait vraiment de se briser, de partir en mille morceaux. Quelque chose d'irrécupérable...

Lorsque celui-ci termina, son complice prit sa place et la tortura plus encore. Elle pleura, gémit, essaya de s'extirper de son emprise mais ne réussit pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse enfin.

...

Remontant leurs pantalons, les deux hommes partirent en rigolant, laissant leur victime à terre, immobile mais bien vivante.

\- Elle était bonne, la salope !

Lydia leva les yeux vers le ciel et ne vit personne hormis la lune qui l'observait depuis son trône dans l'espace. Elle resta ainsi un moment, les images de son agression défilant devant elle. Le vent souffla soudain, un vent glacial allant à contre-courant de ses frères de la saison, frappant sa poitrine et la faisant frissonner. La jeune femme s'encercla alors de ses mains pour se réchauffer puis elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers la lune.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle avant de baisser la tête.

Elle se mit ensuite à frapper le sol de ses mains. De toutes ses forces.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait ?!

Elle répéta cette phrase en boucle, s'acharnant comme une forcenée sur une terre qui n'avait fait que la porter.

Sa robe était bonne à jeter. Elle était sale dans tous les sens du terme et la partie basse de son corps lui inspirait une souffrance atroce mais ce qui était le plus douloureux à supporter était le fait qu'elle venait de tout perdre... Tout.

Une fois qu'elle put tenir sur ses jambes, elle se releva et attrapa son manteau à terre pour se couvrir puis elle se dirigea vers sa demeure en titubant. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle sentit un liquide brûlant glisser de ses parties intimes. Elle savait ce que c'était mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Cet événement la poussa à ignorer la douleur et à presser le pas pour rentrer.

Dans le chic quartier mieux éclairé _ **[4]**_ que presque toutes les rues par lesquelles elle était passée pour y arriver, elle ne croisa personne. Il régnait un silence de mort. La ville était endormie et elle ne croisa aucune créature, pas même un chat ...

Arrivée devant la façade de la maison aux lumières éteintes, la grille était entrouverte, spécialement laissée pour sa revenue. Elle l'ouvrit de ses frêles bras juste assez pour entrer et se dirigea vers la porte principale. Elle se couvrit au maximum, espérant que grâce à l'obscurité à l'intérieur, elle demeurerait cachée et qu'un domestique lui ouvrirait la porte sans allumer trop de lampes.

Elle tapa trois fois et entendit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. Le son de pas qui venaient sûrement lui ouvrir.

Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir un domestique surgir de derrière la grande porte, sa surprise fut énorme.

\- M Draner ? lâcha-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

... Fin du Chapitre ...

 _ **[1]**_ La Saison mondaine, ou la Saison plus simplement, est l'époque de l'année que choisissait la bonne société anglaise pour se rassembler à Londres lors de réceptions en tout genres. C'est une époque de fête et de divertissement. Elle commence vers le milieu du printemps et se termine avant l'arrivée de l'hiver.

 _ **[2]**_ Table de courtoisie est l'équivalant actuel de notre bonne coiffeuse. La table de courtoisie possède juste des dimensions un peu plus grandes.

 _ **[3]**_ Le stylo-plume était l'outil d'écriture le plus utilisé vers la fin du XIX siècle. Il a été inventé en 1827 mais n'a pas d'inventeur attitré. Il est le fruit d'une évolution progressive. Nous devons attendre les années 30 pour voir apparaître le stylo à bille sur le marché et se démocratiser, bien que ce dernier ait été inventé en 1888.

 _ **[4]**_ C'est en septembre 1879 que Thomas Edison conçoit et commercialise une ampoule dont le filament est une fibre de coton carbonisée. Il met au point un procédé de fabrication industrielle des ampoules. Mais il perd un procès face à Joseph Swan qui sera reconnu comme étant le premier à avoir trouvé cette technologie. Ce dernier a moins bien protégé son invention et ne l'a pas mise sur le marché. Finalement, les deux hommes seront autorisés à fabriquer leurs ampoules et les mettre sur le marché mais au sein d'une même entreprise. C'est là que l'ampoule électrique envahit progressivement les foyers. Parallèlement cependant, les rues continuent à être éclairées au gaz.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 **Alors il y a vraiment des gens qui lisent mes chapitres jusqu'au bout ? Si vous lisez ce-ci, sachez que vous êtes les lecteurs dont j'ai toujours rêvé !**

 **Pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, je suis passée par une grosse panne d'inspiration, de sorte que je ne pouvais plus écrire ne serait-ce qu'une seule ligne de correcte. J'ai alors du réécrire ce chapitre plus de trois fois pour arriver à un résultat potable. Petite anecdote, j'écoute beaucoup de musique en écrivant, comme par exemple celles de Touhou Project que j'adore! Hihi!**

 **Mais bon! Passons aux choses sérieuses! Pour tout les petits courageux qui ont trouvé la force de lire la dernière scène malgré mon avertissement, sachez que ce n'était pas du tout prévu au départ. En effet, le personnage de Lydia Rollignton ne devait pas du tout avoir une grande importance, je la destinais à tout autre chose, un rôle si stupide que j'en ai presque honte maintenant. Alors en ne sachant plus trop quoi faire d'elle, je me suis mise à Game of Thrones, dont je n'avais lu que les livres à présent, et je me suis rendue compte que le viol était un sujet trop pris à la légère par la série, vu que ses victimes n'en gardaientt aucune trace plus tard. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'envie de le traiter, çà en plus du fait que je nourris une peur profonde du viol, comme toutes les femmes je suppose ... J'éprouve une profonde empathie et respect pour les victimes de viol. C'est une chose atroce, que personne ne devrait subir.**

 **Oh que je suis ronchon aujourd'hui! Je vais finir par croire que je n'ai aucun humour! Croyez-le ou non, mais ce chapitre devait être comique au départ. Voyez ce qu'il est devenu ... ;)**

 **Alors je ne sais pas si je peux demander des critiques ... Mais sachez qu'avoir votre avis me ferait vraiment plaisir, c'est pour moi une motivation pour écrire !**

 **P.S : Je suis une fan finie de Ciel Phantomhive. Il n'y a rien de plus amusant pour moi que que d'écrire sur lui!**


	8. Chapitre VII

**Salutations tout le monde! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Je m'excuse pour mon retard d'un mois, j'étais... Atchoum! Bon enfin, espérons qu'il sera apprécié. Je vous souhaite en tout cas de passer un bon moment à le lire.  
**

 **Je tiens aussi à remecier ma correctrice, Pommedapi, dont je ne saurais trop recommander les fictions. Celles qui m'ont particulièrement impressionnée sont celles sur Buffy; _Je ne veux plus être l'Elue_ ,**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre VII**_

 _12 Mai 1897 - Maison des Rollington_

 _2 : 47_

\- M. Draner ? balbutia-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Ce dernier avait apporté une petite lampe à l'huile dont la faible lueur éclairait son visage en accentuant ses rides, le rendant encore plus repoussant. Il la dévisagea avec stupeur mais cette expression ne dura que quelques secondes. Il se reprit en effet rapidement et l'invita à avancer. Lydia entra à la hâte dans la sombre maison, ses talons claquant contre le sol. Elle prit immédiatement la direction de sa chambre mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans le couloir, il prit la parole.

\- Attends ! ordonna-t-il. Lydia...

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant, surprise, puis reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Mais cette fois, M. Draner se précipita derrière elle. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la secoua.

\- Parle, espèce d'insolente ! lui somma l'homme âgé. Pourquoi rentrer si tard ?!

Lydia se dégagea de son étreinte et se retourna vers lui les yeux enragés et le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre... Gros porc ! siffla-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire et son emprise sur son manteau.

\- Pourquoi es-tu décoiffée de la sorte ? Que diable faisais-tu ?! s'emporta-t-il en haussant la voix.

Lydia serra à nouveau les poings mais ne dit rien et tourna les talons. Pourtant, à peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'elle sentit son manteau lui être arraché et jeté au sol. Alors, de ses frêles bras, elle se couvrit la poitrine et courut. Malheureusement, ses jambes endolories ne purent la porter longtemps et elle s'effondra dans le vestibule au bout de quelques mètres.

N'y tenant plus, elle se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes étaient brûlantes et malgré sa misérable situation, elle se demanda si c'était de cela que venait l'expression pleurer à chaudes n'avait jamais véritablement pleuré dans sa vie pour connaitre le goût des larmes.

Bientôt, M. Draner la rejoignit et lorsqu'il la vit, pleurant et à moitié nue sur le sol, il comprit immédiatement. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage et il posa la lampe qu'il transportait sur le sol.

\- Je vois que tu as pris du bon temps, hein ? rigola-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, essayant de comprendre.

L'homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et emprisonna son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Je savais que tu étais une petite coquine mais pas à ce point... Tu t'es amusé avec lui ?

Lydia le gifla de toutes ses forces, l'obligeant à s'éloigner.

\- Ne me touche pa-pas, imbécile ! lâcha-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

M. Draner sourit en posant sa main sur sa joue rougie par l'impact.

\- Oh, pas la peine de t'emporter, espèce de sale traînée ! l'accusa-t-il ensuite en la pointant du doigt. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à toucher chez toi. Tu as déjà tout donné, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Non ! s'effondra-t-elle, de nouveau en larmes. Je-je n'ai ja-jamais rien donné ! Non ! C'est-ce sont tes semblables qui-qui m'ont tout volé !

Les larmes se bousculaient sur son visage. Elle pleurait désormais sans retenue, ayant perdu la force de résister.

Soudain, M. Draner plongea sa main dans son abondante chevelure dorée et la saisit brutalement pour tirer sa tête en arrière.

\- Tu vas fermer ton bec, ma colombe. Tu vas la boucler, oui ? lui murmura-t-il avec rage à l'oreille.

Il la secoua violemment et Lydia se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention des autres habitants de la maison de peur qu'ils ne découvrent son péché. Elle devait donc taire son émotion ou elle aurait affaire à une plus grande menace que M. Draner.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sous contrôle, M. Draner eut un sourire mesquin et il se pencha à nouveau vers elle.

\- Ma petite colombe, tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à papa et à maman, n'est-ce-pas ? lui murmura-t-il.

Lydia écarquilla les yeux et secoua vivement la tête. Le sourire de cet homme ne fit que s'agrandir devant son air apeuré.

\- C'est bien ce que je croyais. Eh bien..., lui souffla-t-il, la faisant frissonner. Il faudra être très gentille avec moi pour que je tienne le secret... Tu comprends, ma colombe ?

...

 _14 Mai 1897 - Maison londonienne des Phantomhive_

 _2 : 24_

\- Dans la chambre jaune, une Camille ensommeillée venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se leva en écartant la couverture et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle remarqua alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Le noir à l'extérieur était effrayant. Combien de temps au juste avait-elle dormi ? Elle se souvenait s'être changée et jetée directement sous les draps pour rejoindre le monde des rêves, rien de plus.

Oh oui... Elle se souvenait de l'accident de Bard. Un événement qu'elle préférait oublier définitivement étant donné qu'elle s'y était illustrée de manière ridicule. Elle pensait désormais sans retenue que cet endroit allait la rendre folle dans tous les sens du terme. Elle devait donc fuir en trouvant un moyen plus ingénieux que de nouer des draps entre eux pour former une corde. Cela avait été une idée stupide et parfaitement irréaliste. Elle se serait sûrement cassé un membre si Finny ne l'avait pas rattrapée...

Ayant lu cette machination dans un livre grâce à laquelle le héros s'était sorti de prison, elle avait crû que cela marcherait également pour elle... Mais le tissu n'avait pas été assez résistant pour la supporter.

Cette expérience n'avait fait que renforcer son admiration pour le héros en question qui était le personnage principal d'un livre jeunesse illustré à un franc et demi. Elle n'était pas spécialement intéressée par les histoires lorsqu'elle achetait ce genre de livres car c'était plutôt les beaux dessins qui l'attiraient. Dès qu'elle pouvait se payer ce luxe, elle n'hésitait pas lorsqu'elle habitait encore en France.

Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle plus ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle était riche maintenant, elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait rien qu'en claquant les doigts. Et sa Mom ? Pourquoi Camille ne lui envoyait-elle pas de l'argent pour améliorer ses conditions de vie à elle et à Sabrina, et à Joe aussi ? Elle avait été tellement aveuglée par ses ridicules problèmes qu'elle ne s'était pas posée la question de comment arranger ceux de ses amis alors qu'elle en avait désormais la capacité !

Une belle maison, de belles robes et des domestiques avaient-ils été suffisants pour lui faire oublier l'essentiel ? Était-elle devenue une petite fille pourrie gâtée, prétentieuse et pleurnicharde pour un rien lorsqu'elle était rentrée en contact avec la richesse et la vie facile ?

Oh... Pourquoi se mentir ? Elle avait toujours été une petite pleurnicharde.

Elle serra le poing en le réalisant. Oui, elle avait toujours été une pleurnicharde et une incapable, elle ne se l'était juste pas avoué. Elle pleurait lorsque sa Mom tombait malade, elle pleurait en pensant à la vie de Joe, elle pleurait sur sa pauvreté et sa vie précaire... Tout ce temps, elle s'était contentée de pleurer dans son coin sans agir pour changer la situation.

Soudain, le bruit de son estomac la sortit de ses pensées. Elle réalisa tout juste qu'elle avait vraiment faim. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi trop longtemps à la sensation de ses membres engourdis, comme si elle avait été intoxiquée par une quelconque drogue. Elle était consciente de ne pouvoir répondre à ses questions seule. Il lui fallait pour cela sortir de cette chambre jaunâtre et questionner l'un des domestiques.

À l'heure qu'elle devinait tardive, elle ne trouverait sans doute personne pourtant. Mais elle se sentait d'humeur audacieuse. Alors, vêtue de sa seule chemise de nuit et les cheveux totalement décoiffés, elle s'aventura à l'extérieur de la chambre. Poussée par la faim, sa première destination fut la cuisine. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait trouver un bout de pain ou des restes à grignoter. Elle ne ferait pas la difficile, tout lui irait du moment que c'était mangeable.

La maison semblait inhabitée et terriblement étrangère. La nuit avait recouvert tout ce qui était visible le jour d'un drap sombre et indiscernable, rendant la circulation sans éclairage dans la demeure très compliquée. Camille avait arrêté depuis le troisième meuble de compter ce à quoi elle se cognait. Seuls orteils et mollets conservaient une trace des petits accidents. Elle arriva finalement à la cuisine en n'ayant rencontré ni entendu une seule âme durant son petit trajet.

Elle distingua malgré le noir une cuisine impeccable, sans aucune trace de l'incendie. Elle en déduisit qu'il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose, que des gens étaient venus réparer et changer le matériel touché. Elle constata alors qu'elle avait dormi beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu car la réparation et le nettoyage d'un tel gâchis avait dû prendre au moins quelques jours.

Mais cela lui était indifférent. Quelques jours n'étaient rien pour elle. Même perdre plusieurs années à dormir était acceptable. Elle trouvait la vie déjà assez difficile comme ça alors le sommeil, ce doux échappatoire à la souffrance de la réalité, lui paraissait le meilleur moyen de passer son existence... Elle tira cette conclusion en se mettant à fouiller dans les tiroirs pour finir par trouver un bout de pain. Elle sourit et le jeta dans sa bouche : il n'avait pas bon goût et il lui semblait mastiquer du papier mais c'était mieux que rien.

Elle sortit ensuite de la cuisine après s'être rassasiée et reprit le chemin de la chambre. Soudain, en montant les escaliers, il lui sembla entendre quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta un instant et encore une fois, elle entendit le même bruit qui lui semblait être une voix ou une sorte de plainte étouffée. Elle sentit son coeur battre la chamade et sa respiration accéléra alors que sa curiosité ainsi que sa peur montaient en flèche.

Ravalant sa salive, elle continua de gravir les marches. Arrivée en haut, elle se rendit compte que la voix venait du couloir interdit, celui auquel elle n'avait pas accès. C'était là que se trouvait les appartements du maître.

Alors il s'agissait de sa voix à lui ? se demanda-t-elle en posant un pied en direction du couloir. Un pas suivit de plusieurs autres vers cette voix qui devenait de petits cris. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, une vive émotion se répandait en elle, une émotion qui lui sommait de savoir ce qui arrivait à cette personne.

Se faisait-elle agressée ? S'étouffait-elle ?

Elle se retrouva bien vite face à une porte d'où les plaintes incompréhensibles lui apparaissaient plus audibles que jamais. Une petite lumière filtrait par le trou de la serrure et du bas de la porte, indiquant que quelqu'un s'y trouvait réellement. Alors qu'elle approchait de la porte et se traitait d'indiscrète et de petite gamine trop curieuse, elle posa sa main sur la poignée. Elle ne pouvait entendre raison : elle voulait savoir pourquoi cette personne - qu'elle savait être le maitre - émettait ces sons de souffrance. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était autorisée à fouiller dans la vie des autres mais il y a un début à tout, non ? Elle pouvait écouter sa folie pour une fois. Après tout, les conséquences d'une si minuscule bêtise ne pouvaient pas être si terribles.

Elle appuya doucement sur la poignée et constata que la porte n'était pas verrouillée, à son grand bonheur.

La porte s'entrouvrit et elle découvrit une pièce spacieuse aérée par une grande fenêtre ouverte. Un tapis couvrait le sol et le reste de l'agencement correspondait au besoin d'un jeune chef d'entreprise : un bureau, une grande armoire, quelques tables et vases ici et là, des portraits aux visages souriants accrochés sur les murs couleur chaire et une petite porte à droite donnant sur ce qui devait être la salle de bain. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies qui finissaient de se consumer sur la table de chevet à côté du grand lit au centre de la pièce. C'était un lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient fermés, ne lui donnant aucune vue sur la personne à l'intérieur.

Camille referma la porte derrière elle aussi discrètement qu'elle l'avait ouverte et se dirigea à pas tremblants vers le lit. Lorsqu'elle écarta le rideau, elle trouva le jeune maitre endormi vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche, les cheveux en bataille et son œil habituellement bandé à découvert. Il serrait fortement contre lui l'un des nombreux coussins dispersés sur le lit aux draps écarlates. Il était tout en sueur, tremblant et continuant de crier dans son sommeil.

\- Le pauvre, murmura Camille en s'asseyant à son chevet. Il doit faire un terrible cauchemar...

Il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu cette situation. Elle avait déjà réveillé quelqu'un de son cauchemar...

La première fois, cela s'était passé avec sa Mom au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans.

Des cris l'avaient réveillée et elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre de sa protectrice, les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'avait trouvé endormie mais criant dans son sommeil. La voyant ainsi, elle était naturellement montée sur le lit et l'avait secouée de toutes forces. Réveillée, sa Mom l'avait prise dans ses bras.

 _\- Merci ! Ma petite chérie, tu es un ange ..._

Ce soir-là, elle était restée dormir pour la dernière fois entre les bras de Madame Madeleine. Elle s'était sentie comme une héroïne, importante pour la première fois de sa vie. Voilà pourquoi ce souvenir était resté en elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle posa donc doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Ciel et commença à le secouer calmement.

\- Réveillez-vous, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Après quelques secousses plus franches, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et eut comme première vision celle d'une longue crinière désordonnée. Il leva ensuite les yeux et vit un visage aux grands yeux bruns écarquillés. La jeune fille à ses côtés affichait une expression de surprise évidente.

\- Votre oeil ! s'exclama Camille en se couvrant la bouche.

\- Quoi... ? fit le jeune homme en se redressant sur le lit.

Alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration, Camille tendit une main vers le visage pâle de Ciel. Elle la posa sur une de ses joues blanches et commença à tracer le contour inférieur de l'oeil habituellement caché avec son pouce.

Revenant à la raison, le jeune homme repoussa violemment la main de son visage pour se couvrir l'oeil.

Ils restèrent à s'observer une bonne minute pendant laquelle Camille se retenait de crier et Ciel, encore à moitié endormi, tentait de recouvrir ses capacités de réflexion pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Les deux se dévisageaient de façon très différentes : Camille était fascinée et en même temps choquée. Ciel, dont le seul oeil visible donnait un aperçu de l'émotion, paraissait quant à lui surpris et légèrement craintif.

Sur la table de chevet, deux bougies finissaient de se consumer. Les petites gouttes de cire fondue qui en découlaient atterrissaient sur la même plaque et se rejoignaient doucement pour former une seule ligne.

\- Votre œil, qu'a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle finalement en pointant son propre oeil au cas où il n'aurait pas compris.

Il sut à quoi elle faisait allusion mais il n'était sincèrement pas disposé à l'éclairer même s'il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait absolument rien s'il le lui expliquait avec son niveau d'anglais ridicule.

\- _En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il_ ? répondit-il en cherchant son cache-oeil. _Et puis pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je vous ordonne de sortir !_ fit-il en pointant la porte de son autre main.

Il ne se donnait pas la peine de parler doucement car il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le comprenne. Il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille.

Et en effet, Camille ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais avec son ton et son attitude impolie, elle devina qu'il voulait la chasser.

\- Alors là, jamais ! bouda-t-elle. Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas normal! J'ai crû que vous aviez une cicatrice ou quelque chose de semblable mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était aussi extraordinaire. Comment vous l'êtes-vous fait ? Est-ce que vous pouvez voir avec cet oeil ?!

Ciel la contempla avec lassitude. Elle était souriante, l'observant avec de grands yeux curieux, soulignant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qui était stupide au vu du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient communiquer de toute façon... Il était clair qu'une fois passé le choc, c'était la curiosité qui s'était emparée de la jeune fille.

Il considéra la situation une seconde puis soupira. Il détestait les imprévus.

\- Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? s'enquit-elle en penchant la tête comme si elle avait oublié qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

Il la fixa encore une fois. Devait-il appeler Sebastian pour l'emmener ? Ne pouvait-il pas gérer la situation lui-même ? Ce n'était après tout qu'une gamine mal-élevée mais sans mauvaises intentions. Après mûre réflexion, il décida que l'enfermer quelque part ne servirait à rien sauf à lui donner un autre fardeau à gérer... Et puis, c'était l'héritière des Albertwood. Puisqu'il avait l'occasion de lui parler en face pendant un instant, il pourrait facilement profiter de son esprit simplet. Elle pourrait être un pion utile s'il arrivait à lui soutirer des informations plus intéressantes que celles de Sebastian. D'autant qu'il avait un net avantage face à ce dernier...

Elle, assise à son chevet sur le lit et lui, adossé aux coussins, ils continuaient de se dévisager.

Cédant, il découvrit son oeil et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh, que c'est... Stupéfiant ! lâcha-t-elle en admirant l'oeil.

Ciel haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

\- _... Pas_ ? articula-t-elle en anglais.

Il ne répondit pas et telle une statue, demeura figé.

\- Oh, je vois ! Vous ne comptez pas parler, c'est ça ? Vous voulez que je m'en aille? fit-elle en pointant la porte du doigt.

Il hocha légèrement la tête et elle lui sourit encore plus en secouant la sienne.

\- Non ! Je ne compte pas partir avant de savoir ce qu'a votre oeil... Vous savez que c'est très joli ? Pourquoi le cachez-vous ?

Et de nouveau, elle indiqua son propre oeil.

Il roula des yeux mais elle continua de le questionner... Encore et encore...

Pourtant, elle eut beau s'user à essayer de lui faire sortir un mot de la bouche, elle n'obtint aucune récompense. Rien. Elle l'avait sûrement ennuyé au plus haut point car il ne la regardait même plus. C'était triste, pensa-t-elle. Une personne si ronchon qui refusait de révéler un beau secret. Elle était pourtant déterminée à connaitre l'histoire. Camille était totalement éprise de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Après plusieurs mois d'ennui et de tristesse, elle était enfin confrontée à quelque chose de fascinant.

Après plusieurs tentatives cependant, elle était prête à jeter l'éponge ou du moins à changer de stratégie.

Elle soupira tandis qu'elle prenait le parti de se taire. Elle décida alors de l'imiter et croisa les bras en affichant sa mine la plus déconfite.

\- Vous savez quoi, Monsieur ? Vous êtes une personne cruelle ! lui reprocha-t-elle. Parce que vous êtes très cruel de me priver d'une si belle information. _Vous êtes mauvais !_ ajouta-t-elle.

\- _C'est ça...,_ soupira le principal concerné.

\- _Oui, c'est ça...,_ fit-elle en le singeant. Mais le savez-vous, Comte ? continua-t-elle en se jetant sur le lit. Je vous apprécie quand même car vous me rappelez l'un de mes amis. Il s'appelait Théophile. Lui aussi n'aimait pas parler. Il était toujours seul et passait son temps à lire des livres. Attention ! Pas de petits livres, de gros livres ! précisa-t-elle en souriant. Il n'aimait pas venir jouer avec nous et lorsque j'arrivais à le convaincre, il nous battait en tout ! Voilà pourquoi Sabrina ne le supportait pas. Elle déteste perdre, notre Sabrina ! Et…

Elle fit soudain une pause, mélancolique.

-Ils me manquent...

Elle se tut à nouveau, attendant une réaction.

Mais le Comte ne fit qu'arquer un sourcil.

\- Oh, Comte ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. C'est drôle ! Je peux dire ce que je veux sur vous ou sur quoi que ce soit, vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est la première fois que je peux dire tout haut ce que pense!

C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit instinctivement à déballer son sac.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en veux à moi-même pour beaucoup de choses. J'en arrive à me détester parfois. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais voulu venir ici. J'aurais préféré rester chez moi mais on m'a menti et forcé à venir... Je m'en veux d'avoir obéi ! Depuis que je suis dans ce pays, je me fais piétiner à longueur de temps ! Je m'en veux d'être faible, d'être stupide, de ne savoir rien faire. Je n'ai aucun talent, vous savez, lâcha-t-elle en soupirant. C'est à cause de cela que beaucoup de personnes se moquent de moi... Je le sais mais je fais semblant de ne pas les entendre et j'essaye d'oublier. Mais parfois, c'est tellement dur de se taire... Pourtant, je suis obligée de m'y résoudre. Sinon je suis punie...

Ciel ne lui accordait pas la moindre considération mais elle continuait de parler sans tenir compte de cela. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche naturellement, sans qu'elle ne les pèse ou les pense. Elle avait le regard vide et son sourire s'était effacé. Il pouvait le voir à chaque fois qu'il tournait ses yeux vers elle. Elle ne le remarquait pas. Elle était tellement inspirée qu'elle ne considérait plus ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne s'adressait même plus à lui. Elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier. Elle était juste contente de parler à quelqu'un, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi elle continuait de parler. Pourquoi elle continuait de lui dire des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta, mit sa main sur sa bouche puis se mit à pleurer.

\- Je dois vous gêner, hein ? soupira-t-elle en essuyant ses joues. Excusez-moi alors… C'est juste que-que ... _Et vous ? Pour-pourquoi vous ne ... Parlez pas ?_ demanda-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris qu'elle s'adresse enfin à lui.

\- _Je ne veux pas vous parler, voilà tout,_ répondit-il en détournant encore une fois les yeux.

Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et cela lui fit mal.

\- Comte, je suis simplement curieuse… Votre œil, par exemple ? Comment vous l'êtes-vous fait ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. _Que-ce qui vient ... À vous ?_

Pendant un instant, elle crut voir passer sur son visage stoïque une expression de surprise. Cependant, cela dura si peu de temps qu'elle supposa en clignant des yeux que ce n'était qu'une impression.

Un petit sourire vint ensuite hanter les lèvres du Comte et il décroisa les bras en soupirant.

\- _C'est une longue histoire…_

\- _S'il vous plaît,_ le _s_ upplia Camille.

\- _Ah…_ _Pourquoi pas,_ sourit-il finalement.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Si Camille avait su le sens du mot ironie, elle l'aurait sûrement qualifié ainsi mais ne le sachant pas, elle se contenta de se dire que c'était une expression moqueuse et mélancolique à la fois. Très éloignée de la véritable joie.

\- _Par où commencer,_ reprit le Comte, captant instantanément l'attention de Camille. _Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, un incendie fut déclenché dans ma demeure. Cela a été un véritable carnage : les gens courraient partout et les cris résonnaient dans chaque recoin. Je devais avoir neuf ans à l'époque et je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Et lorsque j'ai réalisé ce qui arrivait, je me suis précipité vers la chambre de mes parents mais il était déjà trop tard quand je suis arrivé à eux. Ils étaient déjà morts..._

Il s'arrêta un instant pour retrouver ses mots. Des images auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé depuis des années lui revenaient en une puissante et désagréable vague d'émotion. Il passa sa main sur son visage et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers.

\- _Cela fait si longtemps...,_ murmura-t-il.

Il couvrit ensuite son visage du drap et soupira.

Il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à personne et il avait tenté de toutes ses forces de refouler ces événements, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour changer le passé. Alors il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il se fatiguait à lui raconter ses terribles souvenirs…

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux et lui caresser le haut de la tête doucement. Il baissa le drap et aperçut Camille, les yeux attristés, qui semblait retenir ses larmes.

Pourquoi faisait-t-elle une chose pareille ? Il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait alors pourquoi cette démonstration inattendue d'empathie ?

\- Vous avez du ... beaucoup souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que je ne comprends pas votre histoire et je n'ai pas envie de la comprendre. Mais à la douleur que je vois dans vos yeux, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vous avez enduré... _Pardon,_ lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Jouait-elle la comédie ? Prétendait-elle la compassion ? Voulait-elle jouer avec lui comme avec ses poupées ?

\- Oh, soupira-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Si seulement je pouvais trouver les mots pour vous consoler... C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'ai honte de mon ignorance...

\- _Laissez-moi,_ marmonna-t-il en éloignant sa main de lui.

Elle le prit relativement bien puisqu'elle se contenta de l'observer avant de reprendre finalement la parole.

\- Vous aussi vous vous sentez seul ? Comme si rien ni personne n'était là pour vous, non ? Je comprends... Moi aussi je me sens seule, très seule... Et le plus drôle, ajouta-t-elle, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. J'ai peur de faire pitié ou de paraître faible et pathétique…Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un avec qui parler...

Elle eut alors un rire et se tourna vers lui.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste de penser cela mais je suis rassurée à l'idée de ne pas être seule dans ce cas. On est tous les deux si misérables... Que c'est drôle !

Finalement, elle éclata franchement de rire. La chose ne lui semblait en rien comique mais elle voulait juste rire. Il lui parut en cet instant que si elle ne riait pas, elle oublierait comment faire au vu de sa tristesse infinie. Et puis, elle avait peur de pleurer encore...

Ciel l'observa en se disant que son jeu d'actrice était misérablement pitoyable. Tout comme le son de son rire. Qui croyait-elle convaincre avec une si piètre performance ?

De façon inattendue, un vent fort entra soudain dans la pièce, soufflant les deux bougies et plongeant la pièce dans le noir total. Les faibles rires de Camille cessèrent et un silence tomba entre les deux jeunes gens.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même de peur alors que le Comte se retourna dans son lit. Vraiment, il la trouvait stupide d'avoir peur du vent. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier sa présence...

Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps car il entendit bientôt un objet tomber. Bien que ce ne fût rien d'important, juste le bruit engendré par la chute d'une sculpture en bois de l'étagère près de la fenêtre, Camille fut si terrifiée qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ce dernier se crispa à son contact avant de s'étonner en remarquant ses suffocations.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps incalculable jusqu'à ce que la conscience du jeune homme gagne un combat contre sa mauvaise foi.

Il se retourna donc vers elle, toujours allongé, et l'enlaça. Au moment où il le fit, les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent et elle l'étreignit encore plus fermement de ses bras.

\- J'ai peur... J'ai-j'ai mal ! Je souffre tant-tant que je-je..., balbutia-t-elle en pleurant. Je-je ne sais pas pour-pourquoi je vous di-dis ces choses... Mais je ne peux plus le supporter...

Elle enfonça alors sa tête dans sa poitrine à la recherche de cette chaleur longtemps absente. Pour une seconde entre ses bras, Camille eut l'impression de ne plus être seule et elle souhaita pouvoir arrêter le temps et rester ainsi pour toujours. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait enlacé remontait à trop loin déjà.

Pendant ce temps, le Comte passa sa main dans ses cheveux noués mais ne tenta rien de plus pour essayer de la réconforter. Néanmoins, elle se calma grâce à ce geste et ses pleurs se tarirent enfin.

Et dans ce silence indescriptible qui s'installa à nouveau, ils pouvaient entendre leurs coeurs battre à des rythmes bien différents. Ce son mécanique l'invitait à la somnolence tandis qu'il rappelait à Camille qu'elle était éveillée. Elle voulait se baigner dans ce silence, se sentant en sécurité, enveloppée dans ce cocon doux et chaud. Elle était terriblement reconnaissante envers Ciel de l'avoir acceptée et enlacée. Le rejet lui aurait semblé inconcevable. Revivrait-elle encore une fois un autre moment comme celui-ci ? Une autre personne la prendrait-elle dans ses bras pour la réconforter doucement, sans poser de questions sur le pourquoi de son mal-être ? Sans doute jamais...

\- Merci... Ciel, murmura-t-elle finalement. Je ne l'oublierai jamais...

Elle leva encore une fois la tête vers lui et ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux dont l'un brillait d'une lueur violette dans le noir, fournissant un semblant de lumière dans cette chambre baignée parles ténèbres. Il baissa ses yeux sur elle puis soupira car elle souriait encore une fois.

\- _Je te comprends plus que ce que je ne voudrais.._., marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

Camille prit cela pour une invitation et se rallongea contre lui.

À l'aube, elle s'était levée sans qu'il ne le lui dise et était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas être prise en flagrant délit par Sebastian qui toquait toujours de bonne heure à la porte de son maître. Après plusieurs heures passées côté-a-côté, la séparation et la perte de la chaleur avait pourtant été déchirante.

Ciel avait observé sa démarche indécise jusqu'à la porte et lorsqu'elle avait touché la poignée, elle s'était retournée vers lui et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle lui avait souri.

\- Bonjour, l'avait-elle salué maladroitement.

Puis elle avait ouvert la porte et s'était enfoncée dans le couloir.

...

 _14 Mai 1897_

 _10 : 12_

\- L'être humain est une somme de contradictions fascinantes tant il est capable de proférer des souhaits dans un sens un jour, et d'en faire l'exact opposé le lendemain. Tous les hommes se ressemblent, tous sont les mêmes. Ils naissent, ils grandissent et ils meurent de la même façon. Et si l'un est capable de tuer ses pairs sans pitié, il sera traité de tyran par le reste de l'Humanité. Pourtant, ce reste est lui aussi capable de faire de même et peut-être bien pire sans être jugé le moins du monde. Ce qui prouve que leur raisonnement varie d'un point de vue à l'autre et est trop influencé par leurs émotions.

L'émotivité est le pire et en même temps, le plus fréquent défaut de tout homme. Pourtant, certains sont plus habiles que d'autres pour le cacher. En se montrant froids, respectueux et justes autant que leur situation le leur permet, ils réussissent à acquérir cette reconnaissance courtoise de la société pour un comportement aussi distingué que rare.

Cet idéal, Alexandre Albertwood cherchait désespérément à l'atteindre depuis aussi longtemps que sa jeune mémoire le lui rappelait. Il voulait se faire respecter et briller comme l'être singulier et admirable qu'il croyait être. En bref, il se montrait inaccessible pour attiser les convoitises parce qu'il savait que la valeur de toute chose découle de sa rareté.

Oui, Alexandre rêvait des feux de la rampe. Il voulait être le meilleur. Car seuls les meilleurs sont admirés et peuvent avoir ce qu'ils désirent.

Il essayait ainsi chaque jour de donner le meilleur de lui-même, travaillant avec acharnement du matin jusqu'au soir. Et malgré ses efforts qui avaient donné plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré, il n'était toujours pas satisfait de sa vie. Pour lui, il n'était pas encore assez riche, pas assez connu, pas assez apprécié, pas assez productif ... Et plus il travaillait, plus cet objectif lui semblait lointain.

Et dans ce quotidien douloureux qui était le sien, Alexandre n'avait que deux distractions, deux piliers qui l'empêchaient de tomber.

Lise, sa confidente, sa bien-aimée, celle qui lui caressait les cheveux en le rassurant et en lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle était toujours là pour l'écouter et lui redonner confiance en lui. C'était aussi son véritable premier amour car avant de la rencontrer, il avait une vision très différente de la gente féminine. Même si elle avait des défauts, même si leur relation était contre la norme, il ne pourrait jamais se séparer d'elle.

Et il y avait désormais Camille, sa petite soeur, sa protégée et son adorée. Il aimait sa soeur car elle était d'une douceur et d'un caractère semblable au sien. Ils partageaient beaucoup de points communs et s'entendaient parfaitement. Elle était du même sang et de la même chaire que lui. Elle était la seule qui ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner, celle qui l'aimait sans le connaitre et pouvait tout lui pardonner. Elle représentait pour lui sa seule famille et il était de même de son côté. Il était certain que sa soeur le considérait comme un héros, un homme courageux et capable de tout. Et qu'elle puisse penser et lui dire des choses aussi flatteuses et gentilles emplissait son torse de fierté, son coeur de force et de détermination pour la rendre heureuse.

Il avait beau la voir très peu, quelques heures par jour au mieux, il s'était attaché à elle... Chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de lui parler, que ce soit à un dîner ou dans le salon lorsqu'il revenait tôt du travail, il était agréablement surpris par sa candeur et sa naïveté.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, sa naïve et pure chérie lui avait filé entre les doigts, le laissant seul pour culpabiliser de sa négligence.

Il était aujourd'hui assis à son bureau chargé de décorations toutes aussi chères qu'inutiles dans sa luxueuse résidence londonienne. Il avait la tête entre les mains et s'arrachait les cheveux un à un pour essayer de se punir pour la centième fois de son erreur.

Voilà plus d'un mois que Camille était perdue. Mois durant lequel Alexandre, alors âgé de vingt-trois ans dans son corps et son esprit, avait pris plusieurs décennies rien qu'en restant cloîtré dans son bureau.

Il avait officiellement dit qu'il prenait des vacances pour ne pas répandre la vraie raison et avait donc chargé un de ses associés de confiance de diriger l'entreprise et de lui envoyer tous les documents utiles par courrier. En vérité, il était juste incapable de travailler ou d'arrêter de penser à sa soeur unique, seule et perdue dans une capitale impitoyable, livrée à elle-même. Ce qui le rendait totalement fou de rage. C'est à cause de cette inquiétude morbide qu'il avait vieilli pendant ce mois, ne mangeant et ne dormant plus. Son visage avait pâli, des cernes noirs s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux et il avait remarquablement maigri.

\- Que puis-je faire de plus ! Elle doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est ! se lamenta-t-il en s'arrachant encore un peu plus les cheveux.

Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la retrouver. Il avait engagé plusieurs détectives et il avait écrit à la Reine pour lui exiger de dégrader M. Landers définitivement.

Cet imbécile ne s'en tirerait pas ! Pas tant qu'il serait vivant et sain d'esprit ! Il s'était promis de lui faire payer le prix fort. Son erreur était inadmissible, d'autant qu'elle venait d'un personnage aussi haut gradé dans la hiérarchie militaire. Alexandre s'était mis à le haïr profondément, et davantage encore lorsqu'il avait pris fuite juste après lui avoir annoncé la perte de sa soeur.

Il croisa ses jambes et leva la tête vers sa grande fenêtre. Il ne faisait pas beau aujourd'hui. Le ciel était gris, bien qu'on soit au printemps. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le bureau d'Alexandre d'être très bien éclairé. Les larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin laissaient entrer une quantité impressionnante de lumière grise, presque argentée par ce jour nuageux, faisant briller les dorures et les fastueuses pièces de décorations qui ornaient le bureau.

Cette pièce parlait au nom de celui qui l'avait imaginée car Alexandre avait toujours eu un faible pour la décoration. Il était sûr que s'il n'était pas devenu chef d'entreprise, il se serait sûrement tourné vers l'architecture d'intérieur. D'ailleurs, presque toutes les pièces du manoir étaient passées entre ses mains : de la chambre de sa soeur jusqu'au dernier petit salon. Il avait aussi un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui était cher et beau... Rien d'étonnant venant d'un jeune homme habitué à voir de belles choses depuis le berceau. Contrairement à sa sœur, qui elle, avait grandi dans une pauvreté misérable. A cette pensée, encore une fois, il se sentit coupable et soupira. Si ce sentiment d'étouffement ne disparaissait pas bientôt, il sortirait lui-même dans la rue...

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

\- Entrez ! lâcha-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Une petite servante passa le pas de la porte, habillée de l'uniforme des domestiques. Elle était néanmoins très jolie, surtout pour une fille du bas-peuple. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds réunis en un petit chignon sur le haut de sa tête et dont aucune mèche ne tombait. Ses yeux étaient bleus avec quelques nuances de violet prouvant qu'elle était une véritable blonde et sa peau était hâlée. Encore une fois, preuve qu'elle faisait partie de la classe inférieure. Cette servante était Annie Longon, une jeune femme de vingt ans récemment recrutée dans les rangs de la maison Albertwood.

Mais bien sûr, Alexandre ne connaissait pas ces détails et d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas le savoir. D'une part parce qu'il était trop tracassé, d'autre part car il n'avait surement pas l'envie ni la patience d'apprendre le nom de chacun de ses cinquante employés.

Annie Longon transportait deux plateaux, l'un sur lequel reposaient le thé, le café et les gâteaux du petit déjeuner pendant que les lettres d'affaires et les correspondances se trouvaient sur l'autre. Ce petit déjeuner était beaucoup moins luxueux que d'habitude mais le cuisinier avait compris que son maitre n'était pas d'humeur à manger de la gelée et trois sortes d'oeufs dès le matin ces jours-ci.

Elle posa les deux plateaux sur le bureau en tremblant et se mit à servir une tasse à Alexandre. Elle n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers lui, craignant de découvrir qu'il était aussi tyrannique envers ses employés que les gens le prétendaient.

\- Bon-bonjour, maître, dit-elle. Je vous apporte aujourd'hui des tartes meringuées aux fruits rouges et des croke cake. Le chef espère que cette recette vous plaira, expliqua-t-elle en lui versant du thé fumant dans la belle tasse dorée.

Elle la lui tendit ensuite mais alors qu'Alexandre s'apprêtait à la saisir, la tasse glissa et atterrit sur ses genoux, touchant sa chemise. Horrifiée, Annie se précipita et prit une serviette de son tablier pour l'essuyer mais son maître la lui prit des mains avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Il se mit alors lui-même à se nettoyer.

La jeune femme resta tétanisée de peur, craignant de perdre sa place à l'instant. Étrangement cependant, Alexandre n'éclata pas de rage comme elle l'avait craint et il garda son calme. Il leva ensuite la tête dans sa direction avant de s'adresser à elle.

\- Savez-vous quelle sorte de thé est-ce ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Je crois que c'est le... Du thé de..., fit-elle péniblement.

\- C'est le Silver Tips Imperial Tea, répondit sèchement Alexandre qui jeta la serviette sur son bureau. C'est un thé d'Inde outrageusement cher mais qui n'est pas si exceptionnel. Il ne vaut pas son prix selon moi...

Il fit une pause et se tourna vers elle.

-Vous êtes nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en prenant un gâteau de l'assiette.

\- Oui, Monsieur, fit elle en réprimant un frisson.

\- Ah, lâcha-t-il en croquant dans une petite tarte. Je m'en doutais. Le chef de service a tellement peur de mes foudres qu'il envoie une petite nouvelle qui ne connait même pas le protocole pour me servir. Que c'est lâche, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur... Désolée.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il observait toujours son reflet dans la tasse de thé à moitié vide.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Annie Longon, maître, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Annie, dites à Nails que je le vire la prochaine fois qu'il m'envoie un incompétent. C'est bon, vous pouvez disposer, fit-il ensuite avec un geste en direction de la porte.

\- Ah..., balbutia Annie. Désolée de ne pas ...

\- Disposez ! répéta Alexandre en levant les yeux vers elle. Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses ! Essayez la prochaine fois d'être plus adroite. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous vire pas est que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter sinon je vous aurais jetée à la rue sans lettre de recommandation alors estimez-vous chanceuse.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle l'entendit à nouveau.

\- Je ne vous vire pas mais comptez bien sur moi pour diviser votre paye !

Annie se força à garder son calme et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Cependant, en marchant vers le couloir, elle ne put se retenir de jurer.

\- Quel salaud !

De son côté, Alexandre s'était mis à ouvrir son courrier. Il prit une lettre au hasard sur le plateau et l'ouvrit sans en lire la provenance ni l'objet.

 _Au Lord Alexandre Albertwood,_

 _\- Lord, je vous écris en ce jour pour vous faire part de l'état déplorable du duc, votre père, qui vient de franchir un stade dans l'évolution de sa pneumonie. Nous avons usé, nous les médecins de la clinique, de tous nos efforts et de toute notre science pour essayer de le guérir de son mal. Cependant, et bien que cela aille contre notre politique, nous sommes arrivés après ces quelques années au résultat que M. Jorge Albertwood était intraitable : ses poumons sont dans un état tel que nous avons le regret de vous informer qu'il ne connaîtra pas l'année prochaine._

 _D'autre part, plongé dans sa solitude, M. Jorge a également développé certains syndromes psychotiques qui lui donnent des hallucinations et le plongent pendant des heures voire des jours dans un profond état de délire. Nous avons donc pris l'initiative de lui administrer des calmants avec ses repas._

 _Cher Lord, je vous pris donc, à cause de tout ce qui précède, de venir rendre une visite aussi brève soit-elle à votre père. J'ai conscience que vous êtes une personne très occupée mais avoir votre compagnie sera un réel bien pour votre père. Vous êtes son unique fils après tout._

 _Veuillez accepter la reconnaissance de mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

 _Le Dr. Watson_

Repliant la lettre, Alexandre plongea dans une réflexion profonde. Il la relut encore une fois puis se leva de son siège pour sonner la cloche de service. Nails, le majordome lui-même, entra précipitamment peu après.

\- Apportez mon manteau et dites à Jack de préparer la voiture, exigea Alexandre avec un regard qui sembla au majordome plus sérieux que de coutume.

\- Bien sûr, maître, répondit Nails en s'exécutant.

Après s'être changé en une tenue plus respectable, tous ses ordres avaient été exécutés promptement et Alexandre était monté dans sa voiture. Mais quand il annonça à son chauffeur sa destination, celui-ci parut surpris.

\- Vraiment ? Vous voulez y retourner ? Je croyais que vous étiez trop épuisé pour cela ?

\- Une affaire peut couler chaque jour où l'on ne pas voir ce qui s'y passe. Je ne fais pas autant confiance à Bloomgold que tu le crois, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils depuis le siège arrière.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez rencontrer d'importants collaborateurs et négocier des contrats dans cet état ? insista Jack. Regardez-vous, mon Lord ! Vous êtes dans un état crasseux !

\- Ne discute pas ! conclut Alexandre en tournant son regard vers sa somptueuse demeure.

Tirant les rênes, Jack secoua la tête.

\- Vous le regretterez...

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait pas. Il voulait partir quelque part, n'importe où ! Pourvu qu'il sorte de cette étouffante pièce !

Pendant le trajet, il observa la rue et les passants. Tout était comme d'habitude dans cette ville. Le ciel était gris, les passants indifférents, les bâtiments s'élevaient toujours plus haut. Ce paysage avec lequel il avait grandi et qui le captivait tant lorsqu'il était enfant lui semblait d'une triste laideur aujourd'hui. Cette ville était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, que ce soit ses habitants ou ses dirigeants. Rien n'y était décent.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans la contemplation de son univers, il vit parmi les passants une petite famille en promenade. Les deux parents et leurs deux enfants. Ces gens n'étaient pas bien vêtus. Ils étaient sûrement de la classe inférieure et donc indignes de considération... Pourtant, ils faisaient une chose qui intrigua Alexandre : ils souriaient. Ils souriaient sincèrement. Les parents avaient des regards plein de bienveillance et les enfants souriaient d'amusement avec une innocence que le jeune homme se mit à jalouser.

Eux, pauvres petits nabots sans avenir, connaissaient ce que lui n'avait jamais pu toucher que du bout des doigts. Alexandre n'avait jamais connu l'innocence ou l'insouciance de l'enfance. Très jeune, trop jeune, il avait dû apprivoiser les habitudes des adultes et s'en vêtir pour paraître crédible. Son père l'avait éduqué pour devenir un magnat des affaires avec une sévérité implacable alors que sa mère, pauvre créature, agonisait de souffrance dans ses appartements et ne pouvait donc rien faire pour freiner les ardeurs de son époux.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu sa mère plus souvent. De ce fait aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une vague image de sa silhouette et de ses longs cheveux. Il se souvenait surtout d'une femme froide et rigide à la peau aussi pâle que celle d'un mort, toujours malade, et qui ne faisait guère attention à lui lorsqu'il l'approchait.

Tout portait à croire que La Rose Blanche s'était fanée de malheur et de souffrance après avoir donné naissance à son premier enfant. M. Jorge, après l'avoir acquise, ne lui donnait plus de considération. Pourtant, lors des réceptions mondaines et devant les domestiques, il dressait une image bien différente de son couple. Maintes fois, Alexandre s'était retenu de le traiter de menteur lorsqu'il proférait des mensonges sur sa vie conjugale plus qu'heureuse.

La Rose Blanche n'avait jamais eu d'attention particulière envers lui mais il l'avait toujours aimé. Elle était sa mère, la prunelle de ses yeux, la femme la plus belle et la plus majestueuse qui soit.

L'essentiel de ce qu'il savait d'elle, il l'avait ainsi entendu des autres. Et l'on disait d'elle des choses trop belles pour être fausses. Tout le monde faisait ses louanges. Tous ces compliments sont assez pour pousser un enfant à dresser un portrait idéal de sa mère, de la prendre pour la plus belle créature qui soit et de lui vouer une vive et ardente adoration.

Ce portrait s'était effondré très vite lorsque son père lui avait annoncé, la mâchoire serrée et le regard assassin, qu'il devait oublier sa mère car « _c'en était fini pour elle »._ La réaction de l'enfant ne s'était pas vue tout de suite. En effet cette nuit-là, il était allé se coucher parmi une agitation sans précédent dans la maison et il n'avait pas voulu gâter les choses par ses pleurs. Malgré tout, dans son lit au milieu de la nuit, il avait explosé en larmes.

Et des affaires de sa mère qui furent brûlés dès le lendemain, il ne put sauver qu'un châle blanc, devenu aujourd'hui l'une de ses reliques les plus précieuses.

Désormais, Alexandre était riche, beau, puissant, admiré et jalousé de tous mais il n'avait plus de famille. Ses proches s'étaient retournés contre lui lorsqu'il les avait destitués, sa soeur était perdue depuis un mois et probablement morte, sa mère n'était plus de ce monde et son père était un fou interné... Que lui restait-il? Oui, son père demeurait encore mais ce père, il n'en voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas d'une personne qui l'avait battu toute son enfance pour rien ! Il ne voulait pas d'un homme fou à lier ! Mais le fait était qu'il n'avait pas d'option. Et s'il n'allait pas voir son père aujourd'hui, il le regretterait peut-être un jour lorsqu'il serait plus vieux et plus sage.

Il prit soudain sa décision en conséquence de cette réflexion et voyant que la voiture approchait du centre des sociétés Albert, il somma Jack de faire demi-tour et d'aller plutôt à la clinique.

\- Ouf ! lâcha le chauffeur en changeant de route. Je croyais que vous alliez vous ridiculiser auprès de vos collaborateurs. Mais je me demande, pourquoi voulez-vous rendre visite à votre père ? Je croyais que vous aviez hâte qu'il rende l'âme pour pouvoir devenir officiellement le Duc Albertwood ?

\- Oui mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'est devenu celui qui me traitait de vaurien à l'époque. Je le hais toujours, détrompe-toi si tu croyais le contraire. Je veux juste... Je sens juste que c'est mon devoir de le faire, reprit-il avec émotion. J'ai peur de le regretter si je ne le fais pas...

...

\- Les meilleures réceptions mondaines sont celles organisées et financées par les plus riches. La réussite d'une fête est totalement assurée si les hôtes sont fortunés, même s'ils ne sont pas de la noblesse. Il suffit qu'ils aient de l'argent et ils peuvent se payer toutes les personnalités qu'ils désirent pour leur bal, soirée, garden-party,... Et les Patison étaient riches. Certes de simples parvenus, mais ils avaient l'argent pour rentrer dans le monde !

Ainsi, leur premier bal à Londres fut un réel succès. Le bal était sur le thème du printemps :rien de mieux pour ouvrir la Saison. La décoration était spectaculaire. Un fleuriste avait été chargé de ramener de fraîches fleurs d'Asie spécialement pour honorer le thème de cette soirée tel que le magnifique Ail Ornemental dont les petites fleurs s'étaient discrètement coincées dans les belles coiffures de ces dames, leur rappelant le lendemain la splendeur de la fête de la veille, ou encore les splendides fleurs d'Asphodeline dont la couleur jaune s'était révélée encore plus belle sous les lumières orangées de la grande salle de bal.

En plus de ce décor enchanteur, les mets servis avaient été eux aussi de toute beauté. Et les invités, la crème de la société, avaient été à la hauteur de la réception. Des marquis, des ducs, des comtes, tous superbement vêtus et plein de grâce dans leurs manières. Les invitées n'avaient pas manqué de charme non plus. Elles avaient été tout bonnement étincelantes. Mais parmi elles, une seule avait réussi à se démarquer par sa beauté. Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une petite sans importance, elle possédait l'atout non-négligeable de la beauté et de la conversation.

Certains hommes étaient restés loin d'elle, n'osant pas s'adresser à cette charmante jeune fille par timidité et s'étaient contentés donc de l'admirer de loin.

\- Qu'elle est belle ! s'étaient dits les petits sans cran dans leur coin.

Mais d'autres, plus courageux, s'étaient approchés et lui avaient parlé tendrement, lui faisant une cour discrète et joueuse à laquelle elle avait répondu avec tant de malice et d'aisance qu'elle leur avait semblé plus belle et plus attirante encore. Cette fille aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que les rayons du soleil avait compris l'art de la discussion et du charme et elle l'avait utilisé sans vergogne pour attraper ses proies. Une Lady est mille fois plus captivante si elle sait magner l'esprit de ses soupirants. De la sorte, elle leur avait parlé d'économie, de mode et de ragots avec un sourire malicieux et charmeur, se dandinant et riant à toute occasion, affirmant à chaque phrase son agréable compagnie.

Pendant que les hommes avaient été accaparé par la jolie blonde, les dames avaient regretté l'absence de l'hériter le plus en vue de Londres.

\- Oh, avait soupiré la marquise Melpot. J'aurais tant voulu discuter avec Lord Albertwood ! Qu'il est poli et respectueux. Charmant ! Je vous l'assure, Miss Grey, il est charmant !

\- Oui, j'ai souvent entendu dire cela, avait répondu la petite miss Grey, une charmante et grande brune qui n'avait que dix-huit ans et participait à sa première Saison. On dit de lui qu'il est beau comme le jour et qu'il ressemble grandement à son père mais qu'il arrive à s'en démarquer par une beauté encore plus frappante. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oh oui, oui! s'était empressée de répondre son amie, un peu plus âgée puisque ayant soufflé sa vingt-troisième bougies il y a peu et qui participait déjà à sa quatrième Saison. C'est triste qu'il ne soit pas venu... Et en parlant du père de Lord Alexandre, l'une des relations de ma mère a des contacts dans la clinique où il est interné et l'on dit qu'il va bientôt mourir… Ce qui fait que Lord Alexandre Albertwood va bientôt hériter du titre de duc ! Que c'est incroyable ! Si jeune mais déjà chef d'entreprise et duc par la même occasion ! C'est une perle rare, ne le croyez-vous pas, Miss Grey ?

\- Absolument et ce que vous dites là, mon amie, ne fait que m'encourager à me rapprocher de lui. Mes parents donnent une réception bientôt et je compte - en plus de l'invitation qu'il recevra - lui écrire personnellement pour le prier de venir. Un si bon gentleman ne risquera pas de décevoir les attentes sincères d'une Lady, j'en suis sûre, avait affirmé Miss Grey,rêveuse.

Puis elle avait laissé son regard se perdre dans la grande salle de bal et lorsqu'elle avait vu une jeune fille entourée d'une cour d'admirateurs enjoués dont la chevelure dorée et les yeux bleus brillaient sous la lumière écrasante des lustres, elle s'était tournée vers son amie.

\- Qui est cette jeune fille, là-bas ? lui avait-elle demandé.

\- C'est la fille du baron Rollington. Elle vient tout juste d'arriver de France et c'est sa première Saison, avait répondu la jolie marquise Melpot.

\- La fille du baron Rollington, voilà qui est intéressant, avait marmonné la brune alors qu'elle avait continué d'observer l'autre jeune fille. J'ai entendu dire que le baron Rollington avait été évincé des sociétés Albert il y a peu et qu'il souffrait désormais de manque d'argent. Mais à ce que je vois, ce n'est pas ce qui empêche sa fille de venir habillée avec tant de vulgarité et de parader comme si elle était notre égale. Quelle prétention venant d'une moins que rien ! avait soupiré Miss Grey.

\- Oui, je vois et je partage la justesse votre opinion, avait approuvé son amie. C'est triste de voir à quel point les petites gens ne connaissent plus leur place et se permettent tout avec leurs airs supérieurs. Voyez ! s'était exclamée Melpot. Voyez comme elle parle avec les gentlemen ! A sa place, j'aurais le rouge aux joues de parler aussi familièrement avec mes aînés !

\- Ne soyez pas si dure, très chère, était intervenue Miss Grey. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une petite sans éducation. À quoi pouvait-on s'attendre avec la mère qu'elle a ? Telle mère, telle fille. Nulle n'échappe à la règle...

Puis la conversation s'était orientée vers des sujets plus intéressants comme les nouvelles robes à la mode créées par les maisons _Trancy Luxus. L_ e temps de la soirée était passé et Miss Grey et son amie s'en étaient allées toutes les deux à minuit dans leur voiture respective. Pendant le trajet du retour, Miss Grey n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de penser à cette rivale qui l'avait évincée si facilement durant son premier bal.

\- _Quelle injustice ! Qu'une vaurienne me fasse passer pour transparente durant mon premier bal dans le Monde ! Ce devait être mon moment de briller ! Elle n'est rien, rien du tout ! Ce devait être moi et surtout pas elle !_ avait-elle pensé en versant une larme de dégoût. _J'espère qu'il lui arrivera un grand malheur !_

Ce souhait avait été celui d'un ego indigné qui exigeait de la vie une vengeance écrasante. Et cette vengeance, elle l'obtint sans le savoir. Par hasard ou parce que la vie l'avait écoutée et exhaussée, que chacun en juge par lui-même.

…

Deux jours plus tard, chez elle entre ses draps blancs, ladite vaurienne subissait pleinement la douleur de son humiliation. Elle avait mal partout. Elle ne pouvait se mouvoir car son corps entier lui paressait pâteux, faible et douloureux à l'extrême lorsqu'elle tentait de bouger son plus petit membre.

Après avoir été prise au dépourvu par le chantage de M. Draner, elle l'avait laissé abuser d'elle de la pire des façons, craignant le courroux de son père et l'humiliation subséquente à cette révélation.

Il était revenu hier soir et était parti lorsque la pendule accrochée au mur d'en face avait sonné trois heures du matin, laissant un corps immobile. Elle était semblable à un mort désormais. Elle ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux restaient fixés dans le vide et sa respiration était presque inexistante. Il en faudrait peu pour qu'elle en devienne vraiment un.

\- Si je ne fuis pas aujourd'hui, je serais encore plus souillée demain, murmura-t-elle en laissant une larme dévaler sa joue pâle.

Alors qu'elle croyait être totalement desséchée, ayant pleuré presque sans arrêt pendant deux jours, elle se surprit à voir de nouvelles larmes naître dans ses yeux pour mourir sur son oreiller. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer éternellement comme une demeurée ! Elle n'avait pas tout perdu après tout. Elle restait la belle Lydia Rollington ! Il lui restait sa beauté. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle rassembla sa faible force et se releva comme un automate rouillé, inutilisé depuis longtemps. Elle se dirigea vers son miroir lentement.

Et malgré tout, l'image qu'il lui rendit de son apparence réussit à décevoir ses pauvres attentes. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux creux et rouges, son visage désolant de pâleur et de maigreur, donnant un aperçu triste de ce qu'était le reste de son corps affamé. Cette image dégoûtante d'un cadavre ambulant était-elle ce dont elle était fière auparavant ? Était-elle fière d'être maigre comme un squelette, d'avoir des yeux vides, une peau aussi blanche ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à croire pendant tout ce temps qu'elle était _belle_ ?

Elle avait nourri son ego d'une chimère et ses yeux ne lui avaient jamais offert la vérité jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle s'effondra brutalement sur le sol, resserrant ses bras sur sa poitrine et ouvrant la bouche pour laisser sortir un cri inaudible. Car elle n'avait pas le droit de crier ou quelqu'un viendrait la voir et la découvrirait... À cet instant alors elle en était certaine, elle révélerait tout et perdrait le peu qu'elle possédait encore. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre car c'était à cause de ses propres erreurs qu'elle se retrouvait là.

\- C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute !

Elle posa ensuite sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

La belle blonde resta à terre pendant quelques minutes, pleurant silencieusement, le visage déformé par une expression de douleur. Finalement, elle se releva puis se dirigea en courant vers ses tiroirs. Elle les mit en désordre tout en les fouillant et extirpa enfin de ses vêtements une de ses ceintures.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur le sol, arrêta de respirer, et l'enroula autour de son cou pour la serrer de ses toutes forces. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit son visage devenir de plus en plus lourd.L'air commençait à lui manquer et de violents spasmes parcouraient sa poitrine pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche et à respirer.

Au bout du compte, elle ouvrit la bouche malgré elle et prit de grandes bouffées d'oxygène. Mais à peine l'image de M. Draner lui revint en mémoire qu'elle ignora tous ses instincts et resserra de nouveau la ceinture sur son cou.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle perdit l'ouïe de sorte qu'elle n'entendait que les battements effrénés de son coeur et elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'était mise à crier. Ses cris étaient forts, aiguës et suppliants mais elle n'en savait rien. Toutefois, ils se fanèrent graduellement au rythme de la perte de conscience de leur émettrice et disparurent aussitôt dans l'air, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été audibles.

Lydia vit son monde s'obscurcir et ses mains lâchèrent la ceinture quand elle s'effondra.

...

 _14 Mai 1897 - Maison londonienne des Phantomhive_

 _17 : 32_

\- Penchée au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre jaune, Camille était vêtue d'une robe verte offerte par ses geôliers et observait l'horizon avec des yeux songeurs. Sa fenêtre donnait sur une petite partie du jardin et laissait entrevoir derrière les murs qui séparaient la maison du monde extérieur les grands bâtiments de Londres. Elle aurait souhaité redessiner l'architecture de la ville entière pour pouvoir apercevoir de cette fenêtre sa maison. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas et devait donc se contenter d'imaginer son frère au loin.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Alexandre devait être inquiet. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Il l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Il se souciait d'elle, non ? Il devait fouiller la ville entière à sa recherche ?

Elle avait prié presque chaque soir pour qu'il la retrouve et la sorte d'ici. Elle avait beau être traitée avec respect et gentillesse, elle se sentait mal. Camille sombrait sans arrêt dans sa mélancolie en observant par la fenêtre le ciel toujours gris qui lui semblait également moqueur. Les nuages de là-haut se riaient d'elle : ils la narguaient, lui disant du ciel que même s'ils étaient inhumains et éphémères, ils restaient mieux qu'elle car ils pouvaient passer leur courte existence libre. Et elle les croyait car elle savait n'avoir jamais connu la liberté.

Elle leva la main vers le ciel et tenta d'effacer avec sa paume le sourire qui ornait les nuages gris.

Finalement, elle chassa ses vilaines pensées car elles ne faisaient que la fatiguer et se mit à se dire que bien qu'elle soit prisonnière dans cette demeure, elle ne regrettait plus autant son séjour puisqu'en étant restée ici, elle avait connu _Ciel_.

\- Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Ce prénom l'obsédait depuis le début de la journée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait prononcé pour la première fois ce matin entre les bras de son porteur. Il était tellement suave, délicat et élégant en même temps. Ciel, dont l'oeil bleu était aussi clair que le véritable ciel, était un être si spécial. Oui, spécial. C'était l'adjectif le plus précis qu'elle avait trouvé pour le désigner car il lui venait mille autres mots pour le décrire. Mais si elle les employait, ce serait son coeur qui parlerait.

Elle l'appréciait.

Il s'était montré si gentil avec elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. Du peu qu'elle avait vu de lui, c'était une personne froide et raffinée mais avec un coeur et une bonté à la hauteur de son élégance admirable. Il s'était ainsi jeté dans les flammes, risquant sa vie pour sauver l'un de ses serviteurs. Combien d'autres maîtres en auraient-ils fait autant ? Mais sa grandeur d'âme, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le moment, comme l'imbécile qu'elle était. Non, elle s'était plutôt concentrée sur autre chose. Si elle avait réalisé sa bravoure, peut-être lui aurait-elle tout de suite voué cette douce admiration qui emplissait son coeur de bonheur.

Elle l'admirait.

C'était un sentiment étrange mais plaisant. Il suffisait qu'elle le visualise pour sentir une vague de plaisir la traverser toute entière, qu'elle en rougisse et veuille se tortiller en sortant de petits rires. Qu'était-ce que cette sensation en pensant à lui ? Elle ne le savait pas alors elle pensait que c'était de l'admiration. Or, elle n'avait jamais admiré de cette façon. Elle ne l'admirait pas comme sa Mom ou M. Michel, et Dieu seul savait combien elle les admirait et les respectait. Elle se posa alors la question : pourquoi l'admirait-elle de manière si dissemblable par rapport aux autres ? Et la réponse lui fut jetée par sa conscience : elle l'admirait ainsi parce qu'il était différent des autres. Parce qu'il était spécial.

Il était fascinant à cause de cet oeil...

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Elle se retourna brutalement puis s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour aller ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de voir Sebastian sur le pas de la porte, souriant. Elle le laissa volontiers entrer.

\- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, dit-il en entrant. J'espère que vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Sebastian. Je vais toujours aussi bien que ce matin, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux, ne lui faisant pas face.

\- Très bien, j'en suis content, rétorqua le majordome en souriant. Mais ne m'appelez plus Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Cela est inconcevable, surtout que je ne suis qu'un simple majordome, ajouta-t-il en mettant une main sur sa poitrine et en s'inclinant.

Elle rougit devant ce geste et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je-je..., bégaya-t-elle. Je suis désolées si je... Je me comporte mal. C'est juste que...

Elle soupira.

-C'est juste que j'ai toujours appelé mes aînés Monsieur ou Madame, voilà tout. Je ne me vois pas vous appeler autrement. Vous êtes le plus vieux, je vous dois ainsi le respect.

\- Mais vous êtes une Lady, ne l'oubliez pas, argumenta-t-il.

Devant son silence, il poursuivit.

\- De toute manière, Mademoiselle, je suis ici pour vous demander votre aide.

\- Mon aide ? s'étonna-t-elle en se pointant du doigt.

\- Oui, la vôtre. Ce n'est pas un service pour moi mais plutôt pour mon Maître, avoua-t-il en soupirant.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il la questionna.

\- Mademoiselle, savez-vous danser ?

\- Eh bien... Il est vrai que j'ai suivi des cours de danse mais je suis loin d'avoir un bon niveau, répondit Camille, essayant de deviner ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

\- Cela n'est pas grave. Tant que vous avez quelques notions, cela suffit, affirma-t-il en souriant. Accepteriez-vous alors de participer au cours de danse de mon Maître ? Nous avons besoin d'une partenaire et si j'en viens à vous le demander, c'est que vous êtes la seule Lady présente.

Autrement dit, elle était le choix par défaut puisque aucune autre n'était aux alentours. Elle devenait donc la seule digne de danser avec le Maître - et encore, digne était un bien grand mot. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas demander à une servante comme May-Lin de danser avec le maître, cela serait extrêmement déplacé. Mais cette évidence ne lui apparût pas sur le moment. Seule la possibilité de danser avec Ciel accapara sa pensée.

Elle rougit.

\- Oui, enfin... Pourquoi pas ! Je n'y vois aucune objection...

\- Très bien alors ! Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour votre coopération, Mademoiselle, la remercia Sebastian en s'inclinant.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans cette charmante petite salle presque sans aucun meuble hormis le fauteuil et le piano près du mur. Elle se positionna face à Ciel et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns pour se détendre alors que Sebastian donnait ses instructions.

\- Vous allez vous entraîner à danser la valse. C'est une chose indispensable dans la bonne société, commença-t-il. Veuillez mettre votre main sur la taille de Mademoiselle, Maître.

Ciel parût exaspéré mais s'exécuta. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit une main et en posa une autre sur sa taille. Sebastian s'assit ensuite sur le siège en face du piano de sorte qu'il était dos à eux et commença à jouer une douce mais entraînante mélodie.

Et ils se mirent à danser, avançant pas à pas, tournant comme une toupie dans la pièce. Camille se concentrait pour ne pas piétiner Ciel et lui faisait visiblement de même. Ils ne se regardèrent guère au début. L'une était trop timide pour lever les yeux et l'autre paraissait trop absorbé par ses pas pour penser à observer sa partenaire.

Sa pression sur sa main et sur sa taille étaient superficielles, trop légères pour être senties ou pour l'accrocher assez à Camille. Voilà pourquoi sa main glissait trop souvent et s'éloignait, gênant les deux danseurs et rendant la danse aussi maladroite que ridicule.

Comme si Sebastian avait des yeux derrière la tête, il intervint.

\- Monsieur, rapprochez-vous d'elle.

Ciel obéit mais tenta malgré tout de mettre le plus de distance possible entre leurs corps.

Si Camille avait été heureuse au début, faisant sa première danse avec l'autre sexe en compagnie de celui qu'elle admirait, le comportement du Comte donnait maintenant un goût amer à cette danse et l'attristait en même temps. Le dégoûtait-elle au point qu'il ne voulait même pas l'approcher ?

Alors que la musique leur imposait son rythme et qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de le suivre, chacun aurait pu s'apercevoir qu'un des danseurs gâchait leur échange. Et ce n'était étonnamment pas Camille mais Ciel.

Camille, malgré sa maladresse, était largement meilleure en matière de danse. Elle bougeait ses pieds rapidement, se laissant aller. Elle écrasait les orteils de son partenaire quelquefois mais ce n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle débutait. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'avec le temps et l'exercice, elle deviendrait une excellente danseuse. Atout important lorsqu'elle devrait entrer dans le Monde.

Elle était en cela plus habile que son partenaire qui n'avait aucunement le sens du rythme et de la coordination alors que c'était lui le plus âgé.

Ciel était lent, maladroit, pensait trop au lieu d'agir et semblait étriqué dans ses pas.

Il lui marcha plusieurs fois sur les deux pieds et écrasa ses orteils par mégarde. Sebastian lui lançait bien des remontrances ou s'arrêtait de jouer pour lui montrer comment bouger et tenir sa partenaire. Il était celui qui devait mener la chose et non la jeune fille qui jusqu'à présent,s'adaptait autant que possible.

Au fur et à mesure, Camille se risqua parfois à lever les yeux vers lui et à admirer pendant de brèves secondes son visage.

Ce visage pâle, ses traits fins, cet oeil profond qui ne lui avaient pas paru exceptionnels à leur première rencontre lui offraient désormais un tableau si ravissant qu'elle en vint à les considérer comme très beaux. Et ce cache-oeil qui lui avait fait poser tant de questions la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, sachant maintenant ce qu'il couvrait, lui donnait envie de l'arracher et d'admirer ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Le souvenir de cet oeil violet brillant restait vif dans sa mémoire et elle avait envie de le revoir.

À cette pensée qui la surprit, elle resserra son emprise sur la main de Ciel et occupa l'autre en empoignant un bout de sa robe verte. Elle rougit et eut honte car elle ne faisait même plus confiance à son propre corps.

Ciel, occupé à observer ses pas, remarqua malgré tout ses joues qui s'étaient teintes de rouge. Il l'observa. Il trouvait que Camille n'était pas spécialement jolie. Il avait vu plus ravissant comme visage durant sa vie. Elle avait un tout petit nez, des lèvres difformes, de trop grands yeux, des joues bouffies et sur le haut de son front, il remarquait aisément quelques boutons de jeunesse. Il n'était pas non plus accommodé par son teint hâlé, celui des paysans.

Il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant pourtant. Elle traversait l'âge ingrat et avait grandi d'après ses dires au milieu des pauvres. Et en passant une main sur sa taille, il ne devinait aucune forme. Visiblement, sa poitrine était encore inexistante et elle n'avait aucune courbe de féminité. Son corps restait celui d'une enfant. Peut-être s'embellirait-elle avec le temps ? Dans le cas contraire, la pauvre était déjà vouée à finir vieille fille, à moins que la fortune des Albertwood n'intervienne...

Se concentrant plus sur le visage de Camille que sur ses pas, il marcha encore une fois sur ses pieds, la faisant gémir de douleur.

\- _Pardon_ , s'excusa-t-il soudain.

Camille sut immédiatement que c'était une excuse car c'était la seule parole qu'il proférait depuis le début de ce cours.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Ciel acquiesça imperceptiblement. Bien que la nature ne l'ait dotée d'aucun attrait physique, elle lui avait offert un coeur et une bonté des plus charitables, ce qui était tout à son honneur. Dommage qu'une telle qualité soit aujourd'hui presque inutile et était gâtée par une naïveté à toute épreuve. Où était passé ce fameux sens des affaires dont se vantait sa famille depuis des générations ?

L'ayant observée, il avait cessé de croire qu'elle jouait un rôle pour les attendrir. Sa mégarde était complètement naturelle, ce qui était tout bonnement désolant.

Cette fille était bourrée de défauts, il ne le niait pas mais elle avait aussi un petit quelque chose, une sorte de charme à elle. Elle était avant tout la fille d'une des plus belles femmes jamais vues et elle lui ressemblait à sa manière. Seul le temps qui passe le confirmerait ou non. Et chaque fois que son souffle touchait son visage, que leurs regards se croisaient brièvement ou qu'il remarquait son visage qui rougissait, il la trouvait charmante malgré lui. Il tira d'ailleurs cette conclusion avec effroi et pendant un instant, on put le voir pincer ses lèvres fines.

Cette séance de torture mentale et physique dura bien deux heures durant lesquelles le pauvre Ciel ne vit aucune amélioration s'opérer sur ses talents de danseur comme l'aurait souhaité son majordome.

La musique cessa bientôt, le piano fut refermé et de la chambre, les trois personnages sortirent en un silence presque gênant. Sebastian prit ensuite l'initiative d'apporter le dîner et exceptionnellement, Camille fut priée de dîner non dans sa chambre comme d'habitude mais en face du maître. Surprise, elle accepta néanmoins avec joie.

Sebastian servit du rôti accompagné de patates douces à Camille alors que Ciel se vit servir de la soupe aux choux. Bien qu'aimant la viande, la jeune fille se mit malgré elle à jalouser le plat du Comte. Elle n'avait pas goûté de soupe depuis longtemps et c'était son met préféré. Mais elle était gênée de le demander à Sebastian, d'autant que ce dernier paressait pressé bien qu'il reste au chevet de son maître durant tout le dîner.

Avalant une petite pomme de terre, Camille le questionna à ce sujet.

\- Monsieur Sebastian, que vous arrive-t-il, vous semblez contrarié ?

Sebastian sourit.

\- Je ne le suis pas le moins du monde, Mademoiselle. Je m'excuse sincèrement si ma mine a pu rendre votre repas désagréable. Je reste juste ici comme le bon majordome que je veux être pour prévoir au moindre besoin de mon maître et des vôtres. Vous êtes l'invitée de la maison et mon obligée en conséquence, lui expliqua-t-il. Puis-je faire autre chose pour rendre votre repas plus plaisant ?

\- Oh, non, non ! s'empressa de le détromper Camille. Vous en avez déjà assez fait...

Jetant un regard sur son plat, elle eut ensuite un large sourire.

-Ce repas et cette vaisselle sont très beaux. Vous êtes un bon majordome, Sebastian ! le complimenta-t-elle.

\- Merci, Mademoiselle. Vos compliments sont la plus belle des récompenses que peut recevoir un serviteur de mon acabit, fit Sebastian en s'inclinant.

C'était vrai, elle trouvait que Sebastian était un bon majordome. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de croire que c'était un personnage très froid, joueur et par moment prétentieux bien qu'il tente de cacher ce dernier trait par un un excès de modestie exaspérant.

Elle soupira et se recentra sur son repas. Malgré tout, cette situation la gênait. Elle trouvait que c'était déplacé d'être assis et de manger pendant qu'un autre se trouvait debout, l'observant, à l'affût d'une de ses commandes. Si cette table avait été sienne et s'était trouvée dans sa maison, elle aurait invité - peut-être obligé - Sebastian à s'asseoir et à manger en face d'elle pour le remercier de l'avoir servie. Mais voilà, elle n'était pas chez elle et elle n'était rien dans cette demeure pour demander une telle chose…

Ciel n'avait pas semblé écouter leur conversation. Il se contentait de jeter de micro-regards en direction de Camille pour vérifier si elle l'observait toujours comme au cours de danse. Le reste du temps, il baladait sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe nonchalamment.

Le silence revint. Camille mangeait de temps à autre un bout de patates ou buvait un peu d'eau. En réalité, elle se retenait de geindre à cause de la douleur à ses pieds. Elle réalisait désormais tout l'impact des mauvais pas incessants de Ciel…

Quant à lui, elle n'osait plus le regarder.

\- Cette chose n'a pas de goût ! se plaignit soudain Ciel en jetant sa cuillère dans la soupe qui s'écrasa en un bruit sourd dans le liquide, brisant ainsi le silence.

\- Désolé, Maître, fit Sebastian en débarrassant le bol. Que puis-je vous apporter d'autre ?

Le jeune homme jeta un oeil à l'horloge sur le mur. Il vit qu'elle pointait vers vingt heures et demie.

\- Rien. Tu en as assez fait comme ça. Va préparer mes vêtements, nous partons bientôt, ordonna-t-il en se levant.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Camille décida de le suivre.

\- Je dois me retirer moi aussi, annonça-t-elle en posant les couverts doucement sur la table.

Son plat avait été à moitié mangé et elle n'avait pas touché à la viande de peur de paraître ridicule en manipulant le couteau et la fourchette. Puisqu'elle aurait été gênée de voir Sebastian lui servir plus de pommes de terre, elle n'avait pas tout mangé, de sorte que son plat avait été à peine touché.

Elle rassembla sa vaisselle en une petite pile et la présenta à Sebastian.

\- Sebastian, est-ce-que je peux vous aider ?

\- Non, répondit-il. Quel genre de majordome serais-je si je devais vous imposer pareille corvée ? Ne me faites plus pareille requête, Mademoiselle, vous me mettez mal à l'aise, lui fit-il remarquer doucement.

\- Pardon, articula-t-elle en détournant le regard, gênée.

Pendant que Sebastian débarrassait la table, enlevant les casseroles et les grands plats; puis plaçant les pots de fleurs, chacun des deux jeunes gens semblait attendre que l'autre s'en aille pour partir à son tour.

Et c'est Camille qui s'éloigna en premier, voyant qu'elle gênait plus qu'autre chose. Elle se leva et souhaita bonne nuit à Sebastian qui revenait pour poser le dernier pot de fleurs sur la table.

Ciel la regarda se diriger vers la porte. Elle marchait lentement, titubant à cause de ses pieds qu'il devinait blessés. Il la contempla jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle en partant.

La raison pour laquelle Ciel avait pris ces cours de danse à la hâte avec une partenaire aussi improvisée que Camille n'était pas une envie d'amélioration désintéressée et soudaine mais bien un besoin motivé par les circonstances qui le poussait à craindre de se ridiculiser le soir-même.

Ayant finit de se préparer, vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit brodé en fils d'argent, d'un haut chapeau de la même couleur posé sur sa tête, penché sur sa canne et faisant claquer ses chaussures cirées en un bruit strident sur le trottoir de pierres, il attendait de voir son laquais lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Il finit par monter et par être rejoint par son majordome. Après s'être installé sur la banquette en face de la sienne, Sebastian récapitula.

\- J'ai l'invitation et le cadeau, sans oublier le contrat. Espérons juste que vous allez réussir à le faire signer, lâcha-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu doutes de mes compétences ? marmonna Ciel en observant par la fenêtre le paysage nocturne qui commençait à défiler.

Dans la maison, Camille s'était changée en chemise blanche et avait lâché ses cheveux. Elle arbora un visage inexpressif en posant sa main sur le verre de la fenêtre pendant que leur voiture passait dans son champ de vision.

\- Non, Maître. Je suppose juste que vous devez avoir perdu l'habitude du terrain, se justifia Sebastian avec complaisance. Cela fait plus de cinq ans que vous n'avez pas négocié, ça commence à faire longtemps.

\- Je maîtrise la situation, affirma Ciel, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion.

Le silence reprit sa place, s'installant dans l'air, glaçant l'ambiance un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé. Cette chose immatérielle jubilait avec le passage du temps, se délectant de ce moment de souveraineté. Plus il gagnait en poids, plus son projet prenait de l'ampleur : il voulait à terme s'immiscer dans le coeur de ceux qui le laissaient grandir et froisser leur humeur pour se délecter de leur mal-être. Mais alors qu'il allait commencer son plan, il vit toutes ses espérances partir en fumée lorsque l'une de ses futures victimes rompit le silence, le chassant d'un coup sec en quelques mots.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu jouais plus tôt ? demanda Ciel, la mine désintéressée, alors qu'il observait toujours les lumières de la ville.

\- Pardon ? s'enquit Sebastian en souriant. Précisez, je vous prie.

\- Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi. Que comptes-tu en faire ?

\- Vous parlez de Mademoiselle Camille, je suppose ? devina-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Je dois avouer que...

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Qu'elle me divertit. Elle peut être très drôle à certains moments.

\- Et tu comptes en faire l'une de tes reliques ? le coupa le jeune homme.

\- J'avoue que ce dessein se trame dans mon esprit depuis un certain temps mais pour qu'il se réalise, il faut déjà que j'arrive à changer dans sa considération. Elle n'est pas très encline à m'accorder sa confiance présentement.

\- Dis plutôt qu'elle voit ce que tu es, ajouta Ciel.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble dont émanaient des feux brillants et un bruit de foule. Ils descendirent tous les deux, mirent leur masques et s'engouffrèrent dans la réception.

...

 _15 Mai 1897_

 _1 : 00_

\- La fête avait été moyenne, juste passable. La majorité des invités s'était mis d'accord sur cette note en la quittant. La décoration était acceptable, la musique aussi et les mets servis bons mais pas mémorables. L'on était loin du faste et des dorures des Patison bien que cette fois, l'organisateur de la soirée était un véritable noble.

Mais l'opinion qui précède n'était que celui des invités lambda venus pour s'amuser. Parmi la déception générale, certains hommes d'affaires et banquiers flottaient littéralement de joie en quittant la soirée. Il faut aussi préciser que lors de cette moyenne réception, ils s'étaient trouvés plusieurs personnalités importantes de la finance anglaise. Encore une fois, le grand absent avait été Alexandre Albertwood qui avait raté une chance inouïe d'élargir son cercle professionnel, d'autant plus que certaines personnes lui auraient certainement plu, comme la délicieuse miss Grey dont la dote à un demi-million de livres avait fait jaser.

Alexandre Albertwood était bien la dernière préoccupation du Comte Phantomhive en rentrant chez lui, les joues douloureuses d'avoir autant sourit en vain. Alors qu'il descendait de voiture, il remarqua malgré la fatigue qu'une lumière émanait de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'occupait son invitée et il en déduisit donc qu'elle était éveillée.

...

 _1 : 42_

\- Assise sur son lit, observant la lampe à l'huile à son chevet, Camille soupira, passant une énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Ses cheveux faisaient sa seule véritable fierté. C'était la seule chose qu'elle aimait chez elle. Ils étaient longs comme ceux des princesses. Elle avait refusé de les couper après avoir lu l'histoire de _Raiponce_ et elle en avait conclu que pour être belle, il fallait avoir une longue chevelure bien soignée et si possible, blonde. Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas de cheveux blonds comme ceux de son frère. Les siens étaient plus proches du noir mais sous l'impact du soleil, ils s'étaient éclaircis, donnant cet étrange mélange entre le noir et le marron clair, ce qui n'était honnêtement pas beau à voir. Il n'empêche qu'ils étaient doux et faciles à entretenir.

Elle s'ennuyait, sincèrement. Elle avait un jour entendu que l'ennui était le malheur des gens heureux. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle remettait en doute ce dicton parce qu'elle n'était pas heureuse en ce moment. Elle se trouvait plutôt tourmentée et impuissante. Que pouvait-elle faire pour sortir d'ici ?

En plus, elle se sentait incroyablement seule. Si seule qu'un désir égoïste, sournois et vicieux tourmentait son coeur en cet instant même. Un désir qui se traduisait par une envie de compagnie pressante. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire tant qu'elle ne resterait pas seule dans ce lit à souffrir ou à s'imaginer des personnages irréels pour combler ce vide lancinant.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Sursautant, elle se fourra dans les draps et se demanda avec horreur qui pouvait bien venir la visiter à une heure pareille bien qu'une minute auparavant, elle priait pour qu'une telle chose advienne.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- _Ciel Phantomhive,_ répondit la voix derrière la porte.

Elle se sentit de façon inattendue soulagée à l'entente de ce nom et de cette voix.

\- Entrez, c'est ouvert ! lui proposa-t-elle de manière plus détendue.

Ciel pénétra dans la pièce, toujours paré de ses vêtements formels. Il s'était néanmoins débarrassé de son chapeau et de son manteau. Il portait avec lui une petite mallette noire et arrivé à son chevet, il la lui tendit.

\- _Je tiens à m'excuser de ce que je vous ai fait subir plus tôt. Tenez, de quoi soulager votre douleur._

Elle arqua un sourcil, le questionnant du regard sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Celui-ci soupira d'exaspération et pointa ses propres pieds pour illustrer ses paroles. Elle comprit totalement en prenant la mallette et en y observant le contenu : quelques bandages, des flacons contenant certains produits étiquetés, du coton et des pansements. Tout ça était pour ses pieds et elle leva les yeux vers Ciel qui se tenait toujours debout au-dessus d'elle.

\- Mais il ne fallait pas ! commença-t-elle.

Voyant qu'elle glissait vers un mensonge, elle décida pourtant de ne pas jouer la comédie, même en sachant qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

\- Merci. Oh, merci !

Elle se dégagea des draps et commença à sortir les bandages pour se soigner. Ciel remarqua bien vite qu'elle ne savait pas s'y prendre et ne voulant pas voir le matériel médical gaspillé pour si peu, il s'assit près d'elle sur le lit. Il lui prit le pansement qu'elle tentait de coller sur une petite plaie et commença la procédure avec l'autorisation implicite de Camille.

Il mouilla un coton avec ce qui semblait être de l'alcool et se mit à désinfecter les petites plaies. En faisant cela, il remarqua que ses pieds étaient vraiment abîmés, et pas seulement parce qu'il les lui avait piétinés plus tôt. Ils paraissaient avoir subi bien d'autres douleurs, assez pour les faire saigner en tout cas. Il recouvrit ensuite les zones touchées de bandages et fit de même avec l'autre pied.

Les yeux de Camille vacillaient continuellement entre le visage concentré du Comte et ses propres pieds. Il semblait vraiment absorbé dans sa tâche et s'en sortait - d'après ce qu'elle estimait - à merveille. Il est vrai qu'elle se retenait de gémir de douleur lorsqu'il touchait une blessure sensible mais il se montrait dans l'ensemble très doux.

Ciel était conscient de son regard sur lui et se surprit à sourire en la devinant en train de rougir. Sebastian avait raison pour une fois : elle était assez divertissante.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son travail, il rassembla tout le matériel pendant que Camille admirait son œuvre et que ses pauvres pieds étaient enfin soulagés. Elle aurait dû subir ce genre de traitement bien avant…

- _Bonne nuit,_ fit-il en se relevant.

Alors que Ciel se levait pour partir, elle le retint par la manche, le faisant se retourner partiellement vers elle. Les joues roses, elle leva ses grands yeux vers lui.

\- Merci…

Ce fut si faible comme remerciement que Ciel crut pendant un instant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais après s'être rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas, il sourit et passa sa main sur sa petite tête gentiment.

Après cela, il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

... Fin du Chapitre ...

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 **Le voyage vous a-t-il mené loin ? Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce chapitre, sauf si vous voulez écouter un blabla inutile sur le choix des mots et les musiques que j'écoute. Mais cela est sans importance, car je ne suis que la conteuse de l'histoire.**

 **On m'a reproché mon ancien résumé, qu'une certaine personne trouvait trop vague et mensonger, donc j'ai pris l'initiative de le changer en cours de route pour présenter la situation sous un angle moins vague. En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci est plus juste.**

 **Si vous avez quelques choses à redire sur ce texte, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a ou non plu, puisque les critiques sont toujours bien accueilles et aident à voir progresser l'auteur.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant d'excellentes lectures! **


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Salutations à la lectrice qui a lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **Avant tout, j'aimerai remercier Pommedapi pour sa grande contribution à ce texte. Sans son aide, ce chapitre aurait été illisible. Allez vite voir ce qu'elle fait !**

 **Aussi, je voudrais partager l'un de mes précieux cookies avec une certaine Manon, pour avoir laissé une review. Merchi à elle !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre VIII**_

 _7 Juin 1889 - Aiguez –France_

 _Retour en arrière_

\- L'amitié est une notion tellement floue que chacun s'en fait sa propre définition. Pour certains, c'est un lien sacré basé sur la confiance, la loyauté et la fidélité. Pour d'autres, ce n'est qu'un mot sans écho pour définir une relation quelconque entre individus. Mais dans les deux cas, n'importe qui peut discerner entre ses connaissances un véritable ami d'un imposteur. C'est là que se trouve la nuance. Et on a beau choisir ses amis, l'on se retrouve parfois à côtoyer des gens totalement différents de ce que nous sommes et à les apprécier malgré tout.

La journée était lumineuse. Le soleil régnait sans partage sur un ciel bleu éclatant et nul nuage n'était en vue. Au centre du village, l'on pouvait entendre le brouhaha général du travail commencer. Les habitants ouvraient leurs fenêtres pour aérer leurs modestes demeures et sortaient le linge pour le dépoussiérer dans les rues où ils se saluaient puisque tout le monde se connaissait ici. Aux coins de rues, des artisans travaillaient leurs marchandises devant les passants, dérangeant certains promeneurs par le bruit. Leurs voisins marchands voyaient des clients fuir mais l'atmosphère intriguait de potentiels acheteurs par la même occasion. C'était les vacances et certains grands enfants n'avaient plus école, ce qui justifiait les bambins qui sautillaient dans les rues, libérés de la pression, et qui faisaient leur maximum pour dépenser toute leur énergie en criant, jouant, se battant.

Un peu loin du village, dans la chaumière qu'habitait Madame Madeleine, l'agitation était toute aussi présente. La propriétaire s'activait à tout ranger, aussi bien que l'on puisse ranger une habitation aussi pauvre. En effet, le parquet en bois était si vieux et usé qu'on ne pouvait plus le nettoyer, voilà pourquoi on l'avait recouvert d'un tapis. Les fenêtres menaçaient de tomber et le toit n'était pas en reste puisqu'il laissait pénétrer l'eau lorsque la pluie avait le malheur de tomber. Madame Madeleine était une brave femme, grande, les cheveux gris, la peau ridée et blanche. Elle avait été assez belle dans sa jeunesse mais la maladie l'avait engraissée et enlaidie. Cependant, bien qu'elle approche de ses soixante ans, elle était toujours aussi vive d'esprit.

En fait, elle était obligée de conserver sa vivacité puisque cela était indispensable pour élever une enfant pleine de jeunesse et de force. Camille avait déjà huit ans, un âge où le mental se développe à une vitesse impressionnante et où l'instruction est la seule priorité. Madame Madeleine lui apprenait donc à la maison le français, la géographie et un peu de mathématiques pour lui donner des bases éducatives solides et lui éviter d'aller à l'école publique. Pour une raison ou une autre, Madame était répugnée à l'idée d'envoyer la petite Camille là-bas.

Étant une personne malléable, l'enfant avait approuvé la décision puisqu'elle n'y perdait absolument rien. Elle avait plusieurs amis et était plus instruite que certains d'entre eux qui pourtant allaient à l'école. Bien que n'étant pas une enfant à problèmes, ce n'était pas un ange non plus. Quand elle était d'humeur, elle pouvait se montrer intraitable. Comme aujourd'hui, où elle était décidée à n'ingurgiter aucun savoir.

\- Mom ! Je m'ennuie ! Je veux sortir et jouer, dit-elle en bougeant frénétiquement ses pieds sous la table.

\- Finis d'apprendre tes tables de multiplication et tu pourras aller où tu le voudras, répondit Madame Madeleine en balayant le tapis.

Faisant la moue, l'enfant jeta les feuilles sur la table et croisa les bras.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux jouer, moi !

\- Camille ! prévint Madame en la pointant du doigt. Prends garde à toi car si tu t'entêtes, je vais me fâcher.

Sensible à la menace, la petite cessa de bouder inutilement mais essaya malgré tout de se trouver des arguments valables.

\- Mais Mom ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Je n'en peux plus ! Tout le monde est dehors et il n'y a que moi qui suis ici. Je veux m'amuser, moi !

Soupirant, Madame Madeleine était sur le point de céder. Le remarquant, Camille s'empressa de renchérir pour mettre définitivement toutes les chances de son côté.

\- En plus, hier, j'ai appris tout plein de choses ! Maintenant, je sais où se trouve l'Australie et c'était très fatiguant. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'amuser. Ce n'est pas juste !

\- J'imagine que tu t'es résignée à ne pas travailler ? questionna Madame Madeleine en s'appuyant sur son balai.

La petite se mit à hocher la tête en mordant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- D'accord, je n'ai pas la patience pour te supporter aujourd'hui donc vas-y. Et arrête donc de ronger ton pouce, c'est sale. Tu n'es plus une petite fille !

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! s'exclama la petite fille en applaudissant.

Elle se releva de la chaise et se dirigea comme une furie vers la porte.

\- Camille ! l'interpella la vieille femme.

Camille, qui avait la main sur la poignée, se retourna avec une expression de surprise.

\- Qu'y a-t-il,Mom ?

\- Épelles pour moi le mot "juste", demanda Madame Madeleine en souriant.

\- Heu..., fit la fillette en se grattant la tête.

\- Allez, fais-le ! l'encouragea-t-elle. Fais-le puis pars rejoindre tes amis !

\- D'accord, se décida-t-elle. Je crois que c'est... J U... C TE. C'est vrai ? s'enquit-elle, les yeux fixés sur sa protectrice avec impatience.

\- Oh, soupira Madame Madeleine. Presque. Ne t'éloignes pas trop et reviens à midi tapante ou tu n'auras pas de déjeuner. Et cet après-midi, c'est ton orthographe qu'on tentera d'améliorer, indiqua la vieille dame.

\- Oui ! J'ai compris ! Je reviens à midi ! Et j'étudierai mes leçons d'orthographe ce après-midi, répondit l'enfant d'un air exaspéré.

\- Cet après-midi, corrigea Madame Madeleine.

\- Oui, cet après-midi, soupira Camille. Et maintenant ? Je peux y aller ?

\- Allez, oust ! Pars ! fit Madame Madeleine en agitant la main.

Ne se retournant plus, la fillette sortit de la maison et se précipita en courant vers Gentil-Hani. Elle traversa le village à toute vitesse. Une fois arrivée, elle trouva un petit groupe d'enfants qui jouaient avec une balle sous le soleil et d'autres qui restaient sous l'arbre pour se rafraîchir et parler entre eux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse choisir son camp, la balle rouge lui fut jetée. Elle la rattrapa sans en avoir conscience et vit en levant les yeux ceux qui l'avaient lancée.

\- Camille, viens jouer ! lui cria une petite fille rousse.

\- J'arrive ! répondit-elle en leur renvoyant la balle.

Les enfants formèrent un cercle composé de quatre garçons d'un côté et de trois filles, y compris Camille, d'un autre. Ils se lançaient la balle entre eux à une vitesse impressionnante. Le principe du jeu était simple : ceux qui ne réussissaient pas à rattraper la balle étaient éliminés alors que celui qui restait jusqu'à la fin était déclaré vainqueur.

Au fur et à mesure que les parties s'enchaînaient, les autres enfants sous l'arbre rejoignirent le jeu et le cercle s'agrandit. Vu la facilité du jeu, peu de joueurs se faisaient éliminer et les manches s'éternisaient, ce qui faisait que la plupart des perdants l'étaient devenus par mégarde ou par fatigue. Et chaque fois que quelqu'un se faisait éliminer, un fou rire général s'emparait de la bande d'enfants. Tout le monde riaient, même le perdant, sauf à quelques exceptions où celui-ci était trop fier ou susceptible, mais ce n'était que très rare.

Camille s'est faite éliminer à la troisième manche de la cinquième partie, c'est à dire au début parce qu'elle s'était plus concentrée sur un papillon qui passait que sur le jeu. Quand elle avait réalisé que la balle lui était passée au dessus de la tête, elle s'était mise à frapper le sol de son pied avec résignation.

\- Hé bien, j'ai perdu..., soupira-t-elle finalement tout en souriant et haussant les épaules.

Quelques enfants se mirent à rire de sa réaction, et oubliant tout de sa défaite, elle rit avec eux avant de se mettre sous Gentil-Hani pour se protéger du soleil.

\- Vengez-moi les amis ! leur demanda-t-elle avec malice.

\- On le fera, lui affirma un petit garçon dans la bande.

\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas ! ajouta la petite Sabrina qui se mettait en garde pour le reste de la partie.

Pendant qu'une nouvelle manche commençait, Camille se contenta d'observer et d'encourager certains joueurs de temps en temps. Les deux autres qui s'étaient fait éliminer avant elle, une fille et un garçon, jouaient à la balançoire et elle n'avait rien à faire puisque personne n'était décidé à perdre pour la rejoindre. Elle voulut s'amuser à taquiner le garçon et la fille assis ensemble sur la balançoire en les traitant d'amoureux mais trouvant cette idée trop méchante, elle croisa finalement les bras et bouda en silence.

Après avoir passé un bon moment à s'ennuyer dans son coin, elle décida de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes. Personne ne remarqua son absence pendant un certain temps.

Elle arpenta les parages et plus elle s'éloignait des cris des enfants, plus les sons de la forêt prenaient le dessus. C'était agréable de ne plus les entendre malgré qu'elle y soit habituée. Bientôt, elle se retrouva dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas car elle s'aventurait rarement loin du village, sa Mom le lui interdisant formellement.

Se retrouvant seule et n'entendant plus les voix de ses amis, elle eut peur. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse déguerpir pour de bon, elle vit quelque chose parterre qui l'intrigua. C'était un petit médaillon. Elle refoula donc son angoisse et s'approcha pour le saisir. Sur le médaillon, elle put lire un nom.

 _Théophile_

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait y lire. Un autre mot était également inscrit mais se trouvait illisible à cause de l'état détérioré du médaillon qui avait dû être assez beau lors de sa fabrication. Le trouvant très joli, elle le mit dans sa poche et s'en alla rejoindre les autres. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'elle avait arpenté et elle se retrouva bien vite à hésiter entre plusieurs directions. Les grands arbres la surplombaient et l'intimidaient par leur hauteur, si bien qu'elle se sentit aussi petite qu'une souris dans cette forêt.

Elle marcha quelque temps sans retrouver son chemin, et nul doute qu'elle s'éloigna ainsi encore plus du village.

Peut-être qu'un méchant loup viendrait la manger ? se demanda-t-elle soudain.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, sa gorge était sèche et ses pieds ne la portaient qu'à peine. Elle décida donc de rester sur place par crainte de se perdre encore plus. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et se roula en boule. La chose aurait pu s'aggraver sauf que la chance était apparemment ce jour-là de son côté. Il se trouva en effet qu'une personne la croisa à ce moment même.

Lorsque cette personne la vit repliée sur elle-même, elle s'en approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Hé, petite... Comme t'es-tu retrouvée dans un pareil endroit ? la questionna-t-elle.

Camille releva la tête en entendant cette voix douce et se mit à scruter la personne minutieusement de ses yeux apeurés. Cette personne avait des yeux bleus, très bleus, et des cheveux d'une teinte entre le bleu foncé et le noir. Camille ne pleurait pas mais cela n'aurait pas tardé à arriver d'après son expression terrifiée.

\- Je-je voulais me promener et... Mais je ne trouve plus la route..., répondit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Oh, c'est ça ? fit la personne en souriant amicalement.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Camille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te raccompagner. Je connais bien les environs.

\- Vraiment ? sourit la petite en le regardant avec espoir.

\- Oui, vraiment, répéta-t-il. Allez, lève-toi, il est presque midi. Des gens doivent t'attendre, non ?

\- Oui, elles m'attendent, approuva-t-elle en se relevant.

Ils se mirent alors à marcher ensemble. Camille inspectait cette gentille personne qui lui venait en aide, cette personne qui était en fait un gentil jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle et aussi plus grand. Il portait des vêtements modestes : une chemise grise rayée aux manches retroussées et un pantalon noir au matériel léger. A ses pieds, il avait des chaussures noires à lacets usées et recouvertes de crasse. Néanmoins, elle devait lui reconnaître une certaine allure dans ce simple accoutrement. Il marchait la tête haute et fière, regardant sérieusement vers l'avant, et ses pas étaient droits et décidés. Il transportait également sous son bras un lourd livre à la couverture verte qui devait peser un poids considérable avec le nombre impressionnant de pages qu'il comportait.

\- Dis, lui demanda soudain Camille. Tu aimes lire ?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui, beaucoup, répondit-il d'un air décontracté.

\- Ah, et les livres que tu lis sont tous aussi gros que celui-ci ? questionna-t-elle en faisant référence au livre vert.

\- Pas tous, mais une bonne partie.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand la bouche, impressionnée. Tu dois être un dévoreur alors ! C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un !

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? fit-il, intrigué.

\- Des dévoreurs, tu les connais ?

\- Non, je ne les connais pas, admit-il en arquant les sourcils.

\- Alors laisses-moi te les présenter, sourit-elle en joignant les mains. Mom m'a racontée la légende des dévoreurs de livres il y a peu de temps. Ce sont des humains qui lisent beaucoup de livres, et si rapidement qu'on dirait qu'ils les dévorent. On dit que lorsqu'ils rentrent dans une bibliothèque, plus aucun livre sur les étagères n'a de secrets pour eux. Ce sont des gens qui ont un savoir démesuré, décrivit-elle en faisant un gros ballon avec ses bras. Et ils savent tout sur tout ! Et ils utilisent ce savoir pour éclairer les gens en les aidant à devenir plus savants.

\- Oh non, petite, l'interrompit le jeune homme en rigolant. Les dévoreurs dont tu parles ne savent pas tout, la plupart d'entre eux n'égale même jamais ce dont tu parles. Moi-même, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres, je peux te l'assurer. Et pourtant, j'ignore encore tout de ce monde. Comprends que même si je lisais tous les livres sur terre, je serais loin de pouvoir éclairer les autres.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Camille en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

\- Demain ? proposa la petite.

\- Non, pas demain. Quand tu seras bien plus grande, précisa le jeune homme avec ce même sourire franc.

\- Oh..., soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras. Tu sais que tu es la centième personne à me répéter cette phrase ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous dites tous que je suis trop jeune. Pourtant, je suis très vieille ! Tellement vieille que j'apprends les tables de multiplication !

\- C'est très bien, la félicita-t-il en applaudissant. C'est vrai que les tables de multiplication ne sont pas pour les jeunes enfants…

\- Hé ! l'interpella soudain Camille. Comme tu t'appelles ?

\- Oh, lâcha-t-il d'un air absent en la sentant tirer sur sa chemise. Qu'as-tu dis ?

\- Je t'ai demandé ton nom, répéta la petite fille.

\- Désolé, je songeais à autre chose, s'excusa-t-il. Je m'appelle Théophile, et toi ?

\- Moi, c'est Camille.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Camille.

\- Théophile. Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parfois, quand j'ai du temps pour le repos.

\- Et tu vis dans le village ? Parce que je ne me souviens t'avoir croisé nulle part alors que je connais presque tout le monde.

\- Oui, bien sûr, fit-il avec un sourire. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de fréquentation ici, ce qui explique pourquoi tu ne m'as pas vu plus tôt.

\- Et tu vis où ?

\- Chez M. Marius, l'antiquaire. Je loue une chambre dans sa maison.

\- Tu n'as pas de chez toi ? Une maison à toi avec ta famille ? demanda-t-elle soudain en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Non, fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Je n'ai pas de chez moi, et je n'ai pas de famille non plus.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de famille ? demanda doucement Camille. Enfin... Si me répondre ne te dérange pas.

\- Oh, non. C'est normal d'être curieuse à ton âge, bien qu'il faut que je te prévienne que tu ne dois pas l'être avec tout le monde. Vois-tu, certaines personnes n'aiment pas ce genre de comportement, ils appellent cela de l'indiscrétion. Et pour te répondre, reprit-il calmement, mes parents m'ont abandonné il y a longtemps. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un orphelin !

\- C'est tellement injuste ! s'exclama la petite fille dont les yeux reflétaient à présent de la pitié. C'est tellement triste... Et personne n'est venu pour toi ?

\- J'aurais aimé avoir une famille, on le devine aisément, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'étais en colère contre la vie pour ce sort, je dois te le dire. Je refusais de me nourrir, je ne sortais plus, et je pleurais tout le temps, avoua-t-il avec un sourire amer. Moi aussi je voulais avoir une personne que j'appellerais, mère, père, ou encore mon frère, ma sœur... Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que si je restais fâché avec la vie, je ne pourrais jamais en profiter. Le passé appartient au passé alors que le présent et l'avenir m'appartiennent à moi !

Pendant qu'il parlait, Camille avait de gros yeux compatissants. Elle était tellement inspirée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient sortis de la forêt. Ils étaient désormais proches de Gentil-Hani et les cris des enfants leur parvenaient.

\- Nous voilà, grande Camille, fit-il en abaissant sa main sur sa petite tête pour la tapoter. D'ici, est-ce que tu pourras rentrer chez toi ?

\- Oui, mais... Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Pourquoi faire ? lança-t-il, intrigué.

\- Pour rencontrer mes amis et Mom ! Je ne crois pas que tu aies beaucoup d'amis ici, répondit-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Tu verras, ils sont très gentils !

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas pour moi, rétorqua Théophile. Je ne souhaite pas être introduit à tes connaissances, Camille, surtout que tu aurais honte de moi. Vois-tu, je n'ai aucun savoir-vivre en société. Adieu, alors ! J'ai du travail ! dit-il avant de courir au loin.

\- Hé, attends ! tenta-t-elle de le retenir.

Mais trop tard, il s'était déjà éclipsé. Elle aurait voulu le rattraper mais c'est ce moment que choisirent les autres enfants pour l'interpeller.

\- Camille ! Camille !

Ils criaient son nom et elle se sentit donc obligée de les rejoindre. Ils lui dirent qu'ils la cherchaient depuis un bout de temps déjà, et qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés. Ils lui demandèrent ensuite où elle s'était éclipsée. Lorsqu'ils obtinrent sa réponse, ils ne s'abstinrent pas de la questionner à propos de ce jeune homme qui l'avait guidée avec lui hors de la forêt.

C'est ainsi que les enfants du village entendirent pour la première fois parler de Théophile.

...

\- Théophile était ce qu'on appelait un fantôme vivant. Il vivait depuis plusieurs années déjà dans le village mais personne ne l'avait remarqué jusque là. Vivant seul, il faisait de petits travaux pour subsister. Il balayait les cours, aidait les fermiers à s'occuper du bétail et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir comme besogne, tout cela contre une certaine rémunération qui lui donnait de quoi manger. C'était un jeune homme honnête et discret, au point que même son logeur et plusieurs de ses employeurs ne connaissaient pas son nom et l'appelaient " mon garçon ". Il vivait très simplement et n'avait pas d'ambition particulière. C'est vrai qu'à son âge, plusieurs garçons étaient déjà au collège pour apprendre mais lui qui n'avait pas cette chance préférait tout de même s'instruire seul, à étudier tous les livres qui passaient sous sa main minutieuse. Le vieux libraire lui donnaient ainsi les livres invendables ou encore ceux qui prenaient trop de place sur les étagères contre son aide dans la boutique.

Il était très bon et studieux, ce qui n'empêchait guère les autres de se moquer de lui. On l'appelait lorsqu'il passait le sans-soulier à cause de ses chaussures usées ou le bègue car étant assez timide, il bégayait toujours lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui. Ces moqueries étaient bien le seul traitement qu'il recevait. On se contentait de l'ignorer le reste du temps, et il faisait également tout pour se rendre invisible.

Du moins, c'était ce à quoi sa vie se résumait avant qu'il ne rencontre Camille.

Le lendemain de leur rencontre, elle s'était rendue seule chez lui pour lui rendre un objet qu'elle supposait être sien : son médaillon. Et effectivement, il lui appartenait.

Elle le lui remit en entrant dans sa petite chambre.

\- Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi. Ton nom est inscrit dessus, lui dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Après l'avoir examiné, il confirma que c'était bien son médaillon.

\- Je te suis très reconnaissant de me l'avoir rapporté, la remercia-t-il en la priant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. J'étais très contrarié de l'avoir égaré, c'est encore très gentil de ta part.

\- Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant.

La chambre de Théophile était assez étroite. Les murs gris ne faisaient que souligner l'ambiance de cette pièce étouffante et la seule fenêtre de la pièce donnait sur une rue commerciale d'où parvenait une agitation si dérangeante et pesante qu'on se croirait être en bas. Dans cette chambre, il y avait de la place pour un petit lit, une table de chevet, une petite armoire près de la fenêtre, et une autre petite table en bois rectangulaire au milieu de la pièce avec deux chaises à chacune de ses extrémités. Tout cet agencement rendait la circulation très difficile dans la pièce. Il y avait à peine quelques mètres d'espace vital. Sur le côté, près du lit, Camille aperçut plusieurs grandes piles de livres bien garnis, ce qui confirmait la passion de Théophile pour la lecture.

\- Désolé, je n'ai rien à te servir à part ce thé, s'excusa-t-il en plaçant une petite tasse à la couleur fade devant elle. Je suis très heureux de te revoir, admit-il ensuite en prenant place près d'elle.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas venue pour le thé, je voulais juste te parler. Tu sais, j'ai parlé à mes amis de toi et ils voudraient te rencontrer, lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il faillit recracher son thé en l'entendant dire cela. Il se mit alors à se gratter la nuque,embarrassé.

\- Voyons, Camille, je ne crois pas que ce soit approprié. Et puis, il est évident que personne ne devrait me rencontrer, répondit-il.

Mais à force d'insister, Camille réussit à le convaincre de faire connaissance avec ses amis. L'après-midi même, alors que tous les enfants jouaient comme d'habitude près de Gentil-Hani, elle le pria ainsi de venir avec eux. Il gagna presque à chaque tour, et de par ce fait, perdit la considération de Sabrina, outrée de ne pas avoir remporté la victoire comme d'habitude. Elle ne le laissa donc pas la pousser sur la balançoire comme il le faisait avec les autres enfants et partit lorsqu'il se mit à raconter une histoire.

Les enfants l'avaient tout de suite adopté et venaient le rencontrer depuis ce jour dès que l'occasion se présentait. Théophile ne venait pas souvent jouer avec eux, ce qu'ils regrettaient tous, car il savait inventer des jeux amusants.

Ainsi, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se réunir avec les petits chaque soir après le dîner dans une petite clairière dans la forêt. Il leur racontait des histoires et leur faisait des leçons. Les enfants écoutaient ce qu'il disait avec beaucoup d'attention et ils avaient commencé à cette époque à l'aimer véritablement. Il racontait si bien qu'aucun enfant ne ratait ce rendez-vous avec lui pour rien au monde. Il leur contait des légendes urbaines, leur résumait les livres de mille pages en une soirée, et leur apprenait beaucoup sur le monde et son fonctionnement.

Entre eux, les enfants avaient fait une sorte de pacte qui leur interdisait de parler de leurs rencontres avec Théophile. Ils savaient que les parents auraient quelque chose à redire à propos de cela.

Les soirées de Théophile étaient finalement devenues si populaires que même Sabrina avait décidé de les rejoindre. Une nuit, elle s'y était rendue par simple curiosité et s'était assise quelque part au milieu de la verdure, assez loin pour ne pas être vue, mais assez proche pour l'entendre. Et elle avait été surprise d'être autant transportée par une simple histoire à la fin d'une leçon qu'elle se surprit plus tard à appliquer. Elle était donc revenue presque chaque soir pour écouter, sans que nul ne le sache, jusqu'au jour où les autres enfants l'avaient repérée. Camille la première s'était jetée sur elle pour l'entraîner près du groupe, suivie de presque tous les enfants. Embarrassée, Sabrina avait d'abord résisté et voulu s'enfuir, mais s'était résignée à cause des prières.

\- Approche, Sabrina, avait même dit Théophile. Je suis sûr que tes amis veulent t'avoir près d'eux.

Depuis ce soir, Sabrina faisait partie intégrante de l'auditoire de Théophile qui la traitait avec beaucoup de gentillesse et qui la laissait désormais gagner parfois, ayant remarqué son ego sensible. Elle s'était ainsi mise à l'apprécier autant que ses amis. Elle savait seulement mieux le cacher que ces derniers. Il lui arrivait ainsi comme tous les autres de lui cueillir des fleurs, de lui dessiner des portraits, de venir dans ses bras pleurer lorsque les autres étaient vilains avec elle et de lui demander conseil.

Durant l'année où tout ce petit monde se réunissait, nul n'avait jamais vu Théophile s'emporter ou paraître coléreux. Il avait une manière bien calme et encore plus cruelle pour punir celui qui dépassait les bornes. Il infligeait en effet une punition que tous redoutaient : l'exclusion. Celui qui se montrait mauvais la subissait. Pas pour longtemps cependant car après deux jours ou trois, il revenait parmi ses amis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ces jours d'éloignement suffisaient à discipliner le plus vilain des garnements. Ils ne l'aimaient et ne l'admiraient que plus après cette expérience.

Vers la fin du mois de juin de l'année mille-huit-cent quatre-vingt-dix, la mort s'abattit sur la maison de M. Marius : celui-ci avait succombé à un cancer du poumon. Par conséquent, son fils qui vivait à Paris avait décidé de vendre la maison familiale. Théophile avait donc était prié de quitter son habitation de toujours dans les plus brefs délais.

Camille se souvenait encore du jour où elle était allée chez lui pour la dernière fois. Elle avait été surprise de voir que dans un coin de son armoire, il conservait plusieurs de leurs petits cadeaux.

\- Oh ! Théo ! Tu as gardé mes dessins - et ceux de Sabrina aussi, et de nous tous en fait..., avait-elle souri en observant les portraits mal dessinés, mal colorés, et parfois tachés d'huile ou de toutes autres saletés.

Il avait rougi et s'était gratté la nuque en les lui prenant doucement des mains pour les mettre dans son sac.

\- Oh bof ! avait-il lâché. Ce n'est rien...

Après avoir ramassé ses maigres possessions se résumant à quelques vêtements, une petite bourse de monnaie et bien sûr les colliers, les bracelets, et les dessins faits par les enfants, il était avait jeté un dernier et long regard sur cette pièce, et avait rejoint la bande d'enfants qui l'attendaient vers la sortie du village. Le soleil se couchait à ce moment. La lumière à la fois dorée et orangée resplendissait sur le paysage des collines vertes à l'horizon et l'on pouvait entendre malgré le bruit des commerçants qui rassemblaient leurs marchandises et fermaient leur magasins, le chant des oiseaux qui flottaient dans l'air, arrivant aux oreilles de tout le monde sans qu'il ne le remarque pour autant. Alors que Théophile s'était apprêté à monter dans la charrette qui devait l'emmener au fameux lieu dont les enfants ignoraient tout, il les avait surpris à le regarder avec émotion.

\- Théo, mon cher Théo, mon Théo que j'aime ! avait plaidé la petite Camille, les larmes aux yeux, accompagnée de tous les autres enfants. Où vas-tu donc partir et nous laisser ?

Elle avait été la première à avoir éclaté en pleurs.

\- Oh, Camille, ne pleures pas, lui avait-il dit en s'agenouillant près d'elle pour essuyer ses larmes avec son pouce. Tu sais que ça me fend le coeur. Je vais moi-même pleurer si tu continues...

Spectateurs de cette scène, les autres enfants se mirent à leur tour à exposer leur chagrin. Les petites filles pleuraient et se jetaient dans les bras de Théophile pour l'enlacer aussi fort que leurs faibles bras le pouvaient. Les petits garçons qui voulaient conserver un semblant de virilité étaient un peu plus en retenue, ce qui n'empêchait pas quelques larmes de leur échapper. Les plus sensibles venaient même embrasser Théophile devant les autres qui d'habitude, moqueurs devant ce genre de comportement, se montraient étrangement compréhensifs et ne proféraient aucune parole.

Seule Sabrina se tenait loin d'eux et s'efforçait de rester stoïque. Elle n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de murmurer en essayant une larme qui menaçait de tomber.

\- Pardon...

De l'autre côté, le chauffeur de la charrette, nullement touché par ces adieux, commençait à perdre patience.

\- Tu montes ou pas, gamin ? lui avait-il lancé en s'apprêtant à démarrer.

\- Oh oui, oui..., avait répondu Théophile en se détachant doucement d'un petit garçon qui pleurait sur son torse.

Il était monté alors que les enfants l'observaient silencieusement, laissant leurs larmes tomber calmement, et ils avaient continuéainsi lorsque la charrette s'était mise en route et qu'elle s'était éloignée jusqu'à être hors de vue. À ce moment, tous avaient éclatéen larmes et s'étaient mis à sangloter bruyamment, attirant l'attention des passants qui se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu tant affecter les petits.

Ce soir-là, des parents exaspérés avaient eu affaire à des enfants qui pleuraient sans raison, qui répétaient des choses et des noms inconnus d'eux. Certains les avaient laissé pleurer en paix dans leurs lits pendant que d'autres s'étaient efforcés de les consoler en les harcelant de questions sur la cause de leur soudain émoi. Aucun enfant, même le plus dénonciateur, n'avait avoué la véritable raison. Ce secret resta scellé, et bien que ces bambins grandirent et murirent, ils ne le dévoilèrent jamais à personne.

Finalement, la maison de M. Marius ne s'est jamais vendue et personne n'est venu emporter les lourds ouvrages de Théophile restés sur place jusqu'à ce que la poussière les recouvre entièrement, s'accumulant sur leurs couvertures jusqu'à ce que leurs titres disparaissent.

...

 _15 Mai 1897_

\- Une rue désœuvrée de Londres lors d'une autre journée grise, des ossements humains éparpillés sur le sol, une odeur de sang mêlée à la pourriture qui oblige à vomir. Telle est la scène que ces deux hommes rencontrèrent après plusieurs jours de traque.

L'un d'eux, vêtu d'un costume noir soigné, se boucha le nez de sa main gantée et s'approcha des ossements pour en saisir un et l'examiner.

\- C'est trop petit pour appartenir à un adulte. C'est sans conteste un enfant, un très jeune enfant, déclara-t-il en rejetant l'os sur le sol.

\- Dis plutôt plusieurs enfants, répliqua son acolyte blond en réajustant ses lunettes.

Ce dernier avait beau porter le même costume que l'autre, il avait une apparence assez négligée.

-Regarde le nombre d'os ! Combien en ont-ils mangé à ton avis ?

\- Une dizaine, je crois, estima le brun en restant concentré sur la scène. Avec leur appétit démesuré, cela m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas léché le sang sur le sol jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ils ne se contentent plus de prendre les âmes à ce que je vois, fit-il remarquer ensuite. Les enveloppes charnelles les intéressent tout autant désormais et ils ont une nette préférence pour les peaux jeunes visiblement.

\- Tu crois que les démons sont les responsables ? C'est impossible ! s'exclama le blond face à cette observation. Je croyais qu'ils avaient besoin de faire un pacte pour cela ?

\- L'évidence dit que ce n'est pas le cas de tous, fit l'autre en sortant un carnet et un stylo de sa veste pour y faire une énième croix. Et où est Grell ? s'enquit-il en rangeant le carnet. Où est cet incompétent ?

Son acolyte haussa les épaules.

\- Il doit exécuter ses propres missions, espérons qu'il aura plus de chance que nous.

\- Je n'y crois pas, affirma le brun. Il doit être entrain de dormir, voilà tout. Ses récentes sanctions ne l'ont apparemment pas affecté.

\- Et aux sujets de ces morts, que va-t-on en faire ? questionna l'autre pour détourner la conversation.

\- On devra les signaler, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Hein ? fit le blond, surpris. On ne devrait pas aller traquer ces fauteurs de troubles ? Ils nous empêchent de faire notre travail tout de même !

\- Vu le nombre de leurs victimes, on ne ferait sans doute pas le poids, observa le brun en s'éloignant. De toute façon, c'est aux supérieurs de gérer cette situation.

\- Hé ! Attends-moi ! Will ! cria le blond en le suivant.

Ils marchèrent ensemble longuement. Le blond tenta d'animer une conversation mais de quoi pouvait-on discuter lorsqu'on vient de voir les déchets d'enfants dévorés ? C'est ainsi que le silence s'empara de la situation. Il s'installa, vicieux, au milieu des deux hommes pour venir renforcer l'ambiance morose et lui permettre d'accroître son effet sur eux. Mais ces deux alliés, aussi forts soient-ils, ne faisaient que préparer le terrain pour le véritable ennemi: l'épouvante.

Alors qu'ils marchaient encore à travers les rues dont la cruelle saleté s'agrippait à leurs chaussures pour mieux se répandre, ils s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits de ce qui se présentait soudainement à eux.

Un homme, un véritable homme, grand, fort, bien bâti, était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sanglotant péniblement au milieu de la crasse. Et toute l'horreur de la vue résidait dans le fait qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement cet homme réduit à pleurnicher.

Le blond fut le premier à se jeter sur lui pour le secouer et le questionner.

\- Grell ! Grell ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Réponds-moi ! le secoua-t-il.

Le dénommé Grell leva ses yeux verts vers lui.

\- Ronald ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée.

\- Oui ! C'est moi ! répondit le blond.

\- Ronald, Ronald, Ronald...,continua-t-il à balbutier dans le vide.

Ronald se releva avec une expression d'effroi après avoir détaillé son apparence.

Grell Sutcliff était méconnaissable. Ses longs cheveux rouges avaient été arrachés, ne laissant que quelques mèches plantés aléatoirement sur son crâne. Ses lunettes s'étaient cassées et son visage avait été déformé par les coups. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang et son manteau rouge avait été déchiré. Mais ce qui était le plus choquant, au point où même William, le brun si sérieux et expérimenté avait détourné les yeux, c'était que le bras droit de Grell manquait. Et celui-ci, au lieu de se tortiller dans une douleur abominable tel qu'il est normal de le faire, restait calme dans un état de transe pitoyable.

Ravalant sa salive, William s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et lui posa cette simple question.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

Grell ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de marmonner le nom de Ronald en boucle. William s'impatienta bien vite de cette folie et donna avec exaspération une forte et rapide gifle au visage de Grell, salissant son gant blanc de sang par la même occasion.

\- Qui sont-ils ? répéta-t-il.

\- Ils son grands, répondit l'homme qui revenait à la raison. Ils sont forts, Will, ils sont trop forts ! déclara-t-il en pleurant.

\- Et combien étaient-ils ? continua William.

\- Ils étaient... Ils étaient nombreux, répondit Grell.

\- Et que t'ont-ils fait ?

\- Ils se sont je-jetés sur moi quand je les ai surpris. Ils étaient en train de manger quelque chose. Je ne me souviens pas de quoi...,tenta-t-il de se remémorer en jetant un coup d'œil à son bras manquant. Ils étaient si forts et nombreux que...

Il s'arrêta un instant pour penser puis reprit en levant les yeux vers Ronald et William.

-Qu'aurais-je pu faire ?

\- Rien, répondit William en se relevant. Rien, espèce d'incompétent ! Voilà les conséquences de ta stupidité. Allez, dit-il en s'adressant à Ronald. Aide-moi à le porter. Nous allons l'emmener au quartier général pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

-D'accord, fit ce dernier en aidant William à porter le blessé.

...

\- Dans Londres comme dans toute les grandes capitales, il y avait bien deux facettes qui cohabitaient. Elles représentaient à la fois le meilleur et le pire du pays, et de ses dirigeants. Le côté lumineux de Londres était connu et adulé, tout l'opposé de l'autre visage de la ville. Outre les beaux quartiers tels que Nothig Hill et Prary Close, il existait des lieux qu'un touriste ferait mieux de s'abstenir de visiter durant son séjour sous risque d'avoir des visions qui le traqueraient dans ses songes jusqu'à sa mort.

C'étaient des lieux désenchantés où le mot misère prenait tout son sens. La pauvreté y était reine, nul n'avait de quoi manger ou se vêtir correctement. Les litiges insensés y étaient courants pour un bout de pain ou quelques petites monnaies qui ne valaient sûrement pas les coups de poings et les insultes échangés. Mais avec la faim qui ronge l'estomac et le froid qui mord les pieds, y avait-il de la place pour la réflexion ? Non, il n'y en avait aucune.

En se baladant couramment dans ces quartiers, l'être prend la terrible habitude de ne plus être choqué à la vue d'un ou de plusieurs cadavres sur les trottoirs ou au milieu de la route. Et presque tous ces cadavres n'étaient ramassés que par les rares fonctionnaires qui venaient là-bas. Ils étaient ensuite enterrés dans des conditions aussi déplorables que celles de leur vivant parce que la plupart ne valaient rien, étaient des vagabonds sans existence, sans amis, sans famille, des gens que la mort avait plus soulagé que châtié.

Malgré ces conditions de vie misérables, le gouvernement ne faisait rien pour nettoyer ces rues. La clinique tout comme le centre de police le plus proche se trouvaient à des kilomètres parce qu'aucune personne respectable ne s'aventurait dans ces rues morbides pour aider ou défendre des gens qui ne pouvaient et ne devaient l'être. Et bien sûr, lorsqu'on ne craint plus le courroux de la justice, toutes les dérives sont permises. Ainsi, parmi les nombreuses organisations mafieuses qui rôdaient dans ces quartiers, l'une avait une particularité qui la rendait assez célèbre dans le milieu : c'était le groupe de Rodrik Nigow, un ancien chauffeur qui suite à ses problèmes de jeux s'était retrouvé à la rue.

Cet homme, n'ayant plus de conscience depuis longtemps, avait décidé de recourir à un moyen aussi vicieux que malhonnête pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il se permettait une chose cruelle : enlever des enfants. Des enfants de tous âges. Parfois, il les ramenait de force, parfois il les arnaquait pour les obliger à travailler pour lui. En somme, la plupart étaient orphelins, délinquants, sans valeur, ce qui faisait que personne ne signalait leur disparition ou ne se souciait d'eux tout simplement.

Il vivait dans un immeuble à Church Lan, une demeure au bord de la ruine car rien n'y tenait correctement. Les lits sur lesquels dormaient les enfants étaient infestés de punaises, les murs de briques subissaient l'effet de l'humidité et les carreaux laissaient entrer le vent meurtrier qui aimait à glacer les âmes fragiles. L'ameublement aussi laissait à désirer. De tous les trois étages, aucune pièce n'avait de meuble qui ne remplissait pas le cœur de n'importe quel propriétaire de honte.

Rodrik obligeait les garçons à travailler durement pour lui rapporter une certaine somme à la fin de la journée. Il se fichait du travail, l'important était l'argent. Et si par malheur l'un d'eux n'atteignait pas l'objectif fixé, il était privé de nourriture, battu à mort, puis jeté dehors pour dormir dans la boue. Mais pour les filles, il réservait un sort plus cruel encore. Avec l'aide de sa compagne, Patricia, ils attiraient de très jeunes filles chez eux, leur promettant un logement et de la nourriture, puis ils en profitaient pour les enfermer dans une chambre. Elles n'étaient plus des enfants sous leur coupe, mais rien de plus que des putains. Tels des oiseaux en cage dans ces pièces qui sentaient le renfermé, nourries du strict nécessaire pour survivre, elles voyaient les clients s'enchaîner tout au long de la journée. La plupart ne savaient même pas à quels prix leurs services étaient monnayés.

Elles étaient nombreuses dont on pouvait entrevoir les os sous la peau, ou celles atteintes de maladies mortelles sans accès aux soins. Le plus dérangeant dans l'histoire était qu'elles n'avaient rien vécu et ne vivraient jamais rien de leur vie, toutes ayant moins de dix-huit ans. Et les clients aimaient cela. Ils aimaient les jeunes filles affamées, les jeunes filles mourantes. Dans le cas inverse, ils ne seraient pas revenus et l'affaire de Rodrik et Patricia ne se porterait pas aussi bien.

Parmi ces "marchandises", il y avait Maria. Atteinte d'une tuberculose depuis déjà cinq mois, elle perdait une partie de ses poumons chaque jour qui passait. Pourtant, les clients se multipliaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la mort. Maria, fragile de nature, une belle brune aux yeux gris, était surexploitée par Patricia et surtout par Rodrik. Elle priait ainsi chaque jour du haut de ses quinze ans pour rendre l'âme. Elle en était venue à ignorer le fait de laisser son frère sans personne.

Elle et son frère, Joe, étaient issus de la campagne. Enfants de simples paysans, leur père était mort d'une maladie cardiaque et leur mère l'avait bientôt suivi dans la tombe. Puisque seule, elle avait été obligé de travailler au-dessus de ses forces pour ramener l'argent. Maria et Joe avaient donc été contraints de se rendre chez leur seul parent restant, un oncle éloigné qui vivait à Londres. Cependant sur place, il les avait jetés dehors.

Seuls et sans recours les avait donc trouvés Rodrik. Gentiment, il leur avait proposé de les héberger et de leur donner un travail avec un bon salaire. Après les avoir attirés dans sa toile, il les avait dépossédés de leur argent puis avait enfermé Maria et ajouté Joe à sa collection de petits travailleurs sous la menace de faire du mal à sa sœur.

Joe, du haut de ses dix ans, s'était retrouvé à devoir voler pour satisfaire son bourreau car les employeurs rechignaient de plus en plus à engager de jeunes enfants. Ce n'était pas bon pour leur image. Le vol s'était donc présenté au petit pour remplir la tâche. Au début, il avait été écœuré de devoir placer sa main dans les poches des gens pour leur soutirer leurs effets. Il se souvenait encore des cauchemars provoqués par sa peur de se faire prendre un jour. Il n'avait pas dormi à cette époque. Mais il s'y était résigné après deux ans de pratique.

Maria aussi. Elle avait découvert le sens du mot "rapport" à l'âge de seulement treize ans par la main du premier homme qui l'avait violentée chez Rodrik et Patricia. Ayant perdu ce qui faisait d'elle une femme respectable et subissant jour après jour cette humiliation doublée de douleur, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être et s'était en quelque sorte transformée en une chose morbide. Elle ne vivait plus, ne rêvait plus, ne sentait plus autre chose que la douleur et ne pouvait rien faire que pleurer. Maria n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une humaine sans substance.

Ainsi, un jour, elle s'était adressée à Patricia qui lui reprochait d'être trop froide au lit avec ses clients.

-J'aimerais tant être désolée de ce que vous me reprochez, Miss Patricia, lui avait-elle répondu, les yeux baissés. Mais j'n'peux pas, Miss, et j'sais pas non plus comment jouer d'rôle que j'comprends pas.

Ce à quoi Patricia avait éclaté de rire et lui avait répliqué qu'elle pouvait rester comme elle était car elle était déjà parfaite.

Depuis, tout marchait à la perfection pour Patricia et Rodrik. Joe était devenu un voleur expert et sa sœur l'attraction principale de toute la maison. Tout avait fonctionné jusqu'au jour où Joe avait ramené des pièces d'argent brillantes qui valaient une fortune. Il n'en avait donné que quelques-unes à Rodrik et avait caché le reste. Il avait prétendu les avoir volées de la poche d'un vieil homme. Mais l'un de ses soit-disant amis l'avait dénoncé et, avide, Rodrik l'avait battu pour en avoir davantage. Sorti de l'agression avec des bleus sur tout le corps et surtout une cheville cassée, il n'était plus en état de courir et de voler comme avant. Alors il s'était mis à faire une chose encore plus sale que voler : piller les corps.

Il fit cela pendant un bon mois mais dépouiller les corps de leurs effets n'était, contrairement au vol, toujours pas une habitude pour lui. Même s'il connaissait la loi du quartier, quelque chose le répugnait dans le fait d'effleurer les peaux froides des morts, de voir leurs expressions parfois morbides, de sentir leur odeur, et de se dire qu'un jour il serait comme eux... À cette pensée, il devait se retenir de vomir.

Dépouiller les corps ne rapportait pas beaucoup d'habitude mais il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Traînant son pied droit tout en marchant dans la rue, il cherchait une cible facile, de quoi avoir de l'argent. Dans cette rue qui grouillait de gens, cette tâche aurait pu s'avérer facile si presque tout les passants n'avaient pas les poches vides, sans compter que l'odeur nauséabonde de pisse recouvrait leurs vêtements, prouvant que tous n'était que de pauvres chiens eux aussi. Mais Joe n'apprenait rien de nouveau là. Quel genre de riche voudrait bien visiter Church Lan ? Même les prostituées y étaient de seconde zone.

Ce n'était pas comme dans les belles rues commerciales du centre-ville où se réunissait un nombre impressionnant de riches inconscients aux porte-monnaies bien garnis. Il ne pouvait malheureusement plus s'y rendre à cause de cette cheville que Rodrik avait écrasée.

Jonchant une des nombreuses et sales rues de la ville, il croisa sur son passage un vieillard vêtu d'un épais manteau en laine de mouton. Il était affalé sur le sol d'un air misérable et tendait sa sale main aux passants.

-Une p'tite pièce,M'sieur ? implorait-il.

Ce n'était pas ses paroles qui attiraient l'attention mais plutôt ses dents noires visibles dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Comment ce genre de misérable pouvait-il se retrouver dans la rue ? Joe se le demandait en passant devant lui. Comment était-ce possible de tomber aussi bas jusqu'à devoir souiller sa fierté à mendier la pitié de gens qui n'en avaient pas ? Une chose était sûre à son propos, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à mendier, même s'il devait commettre tous les vices du monde pour cela. Détournant le regard, il continua de traîner son pied en avançant. Après tout, ce n'était pas le premier ni le dernier vaurien qu'il rencontrait.

Lorsqu'il fut en-dehors de Church Lan, il se mit à observer des deux côtés et à se faire les mêmes réflexions que d'habitude.

Londres était dégoûtante, rien qu'en s'y baladant un peu l'on pouvait le remarquer. Les gens ne voyaient souvent que la surface sans jamais chercher à savoir ce qui ce cachait sous cette couverture que les cartes postales véhiculaient de pays en pays. Il avait entendu dire que même les dégoûtants français avaient une capitale plus propre que Londres. En réalité, les places non-visitées par les touristes étaient toujours crasseuses. Les bâtiments menaçaient d'y tomber et les rues étaient infestées de mendiants, de putes et de voleurs comme lui. Il ne savait sérieusement pas ce qui poussait les étrangers à tant vanter cet endroit après l'avoir vu de leurs propres yeux. Cette agitation continue qui ne s'étouffait que deux ou trois heures la nuit était fatigante, exaspérante. Les routes voyaient chaque minute des voitures pressées les traverser, comme si elles se concurrençaient entre elles pour savoir qui transportait le personnage le plus occupé.

Joe leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel comme pour le questionner sur la folie des hommes.

\- Même l'temps est merdique ici ! s'exclama le petit en continuant de se traîner.

Quelques passants lui jetaient de longs regards imprégnés de pitié comme de moquerie. Mais il s'en fichait et ne s'attardait jamais sur eux. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ces imbéciles ! se disait-il en fonçant ses sourcils.

Passant devant un magasin de sucreries assez grand, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la vitrine qu'entouraient déjà un certain nombre de têtes blondes. Il ne connaissait pas les friandises exposées puisque seuls les enfants d'un certain rang pouvaient y goûter mais deux marques attirèrent son attention. L'une était recouverte d'un emballage dorée tape à l'œil et très captivante qui laissait voir la silhouette d'une fée avec une baguette magique. L'autre friandise, bien plus discrète, était d'un emballage bleu royal et avait comme égérie un petit lapin avec un nœud papillon autour du cou. Ces deux sortes de friandises éclipsaient toutes les autres et semblaient se faire une guerre sans merci pour gagner l'admiration des enfants bien habillés et coiffés, attroupés devant la vitrine. Remarquant soudain qu'il faisait tâche dans ce tableau si parfait, il continua bien vite son chemin.

Il marcha longuement à la recherche d'un moyen d'avoir des sous. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sans avoir ce qu'il cherchait. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les rues dites infréquentables, il se rapprocha d'une odeur de brûlé assez étrange. Curieux, il décida de la suivre. Il rejoignit ensuite une ruelle sombre où il n'était clairement discernable que des sacs poubelle entassés de côté mais d'où l'odeur semblait la plus forte. Même si rien ne semblait avoir brûlé ici, il décida tout de même d'aller vérifier. Au sol, une forme bizarre sur laquelle il faillit trébucher attira son attention.

\- C'est quoi ça ? fit-il en se penchant sur la chose.

C'était un corps, il en était sûr. Mais jamais il n'avait vu de corps pareil. Il n'était pas froid comme les autres. Au contraire, une chaleur plus grande que celle d'un vivant s'en dégageait, une chaleur si forte que la peau même en brûlait. Le visage était méconnaissable, défiguré, tout simplement sans expression. Joe resta un moment cloué sur place, surpris par une chose aussi inattendue. Puis il reprit possession de ses membres et jeta un coup d'œil à la fois inquisiteur et effrayé autour de lui, juste pour savoir ce qui avait mis cet homme, apparemment dans la force de l'âge, dans un état pareil. Mais rien, il ne trouva rien ni personne.

Soupirant et ravalant sa salive, il s'accroupit aux côtés du cadavre et se mit à lui fouiller les poches. Il trouva bien quelques pièces mais pas grand-chose et une photographie d'un petit garçon d'environ cinq ou six ans qui souriait en serrant son ours en peluche. Il ne se posa même pas la question de ce que représentait ce gamin pour le défunt. Il mit les pièces dans sa poche et jeta la photo dans le tas de poubelle tout proche. Promenant une dernière fois ses petites mains sur la chemise du mort à la peau chaude, il constata que ce dernier portait un collier. Il souleva la tête du corps et l'en extirpa.

C'était une fine chaîne en or à laquelle était reliée une pierre d'une certaine dimension. Cette pierre était froide comme de la glace bien que sa couleur rouge était l'une des plus chaleureuses qui soient. Son tailleur avait su faire ressortir toute la beauté qu'une telle chose pouvait avoir. Joe se surprit alors à l'imaginer au cou d'une Lady de la haute noblesse pour embellir une toilette déjà riche et admirable. C'était habituellement la place de ce genre de bijoux, et non auprès d'un homme pauvre au point de mourir près de la poubelle. Il ne connaissait pas la valeur qu'une telle pièce pouvait avoir mais il supposait que ce n'était qu'une contrefaçon comme il est si courant d'en croiser aujourd'hui. Du simple verre coloré qu'on taille et embelli pour en faire la copie identique d'une véritable pierre précieuse.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Cette pierre avait autant de chances de s'avérer vraie qu'il en avait de se découvrir descendant d'une famille noble, c'est à dire aucune.

\- Peut-être que Maria aimera ? pensa-t-il en se relevant péniblement.

Elle ferait un beau cadeau pour sa sœur qu'il voyait si rarement. Il n'avait d'autre pensée utile pour cette pierre. Il se mit à la fixer pendant un moment et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la glisser dans sa poche, elle se mit à briller et il ravisa son jugement. Une lueur rouge se mit à éclairer la ruelle sombre, et Joe, incrédule, la rapprocha de son œil pour l'examiner. Au creux de sa main, elle se mit à chauffer et le petit sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser tout entier.

Au bout de ses doigts qu'il sentait brûlants, il sentit une certaine force. Nullement apeuré, il sourit même. Instinctivement, il bougea son index et une forte flamme s'en déclencha sans prévenir.

\- Ouahou ! Mais c'était quoi ça ? s'étonna-t-il en admirant sa main.

Il devait avouer être impressionné et en même temps fasciné. Voyant s'il pouvait refaire la chose, il dirigea sa main libre vers le tas de poubelle et se concentra dessus. Aussitôt, ce dernier se mit à brûler. Il sourit encore une fois, nullement apeuré.

\- Tiens, tiens..., dit-il en mettant la pierre autour de son propre cou. Ce n'est pas si inutile, finalement...

Il y croyait difficilement mais c'était la pure vérité. Une vérité qui le ravit.

Avec cette chose sur son petit torse, une fièvre voluptueuse le prit soudain, lui donnant le sentiment d'être surpuissant. Jetant un coup d'oeil au corps en-dessous de lui, il lui donna un dernier coup puis traîna son pied aussi rapidement que possible loin des déchets qui prenaient feu.

Il fit glisser la pierre sous sa chemise pour la cacher aux yeux du monde. Il avait mal au pied tout en rejoignant les rues bondées mais cette douleur ne représentait rien face à la sensation procurée par sa trouvaille.

\- Je peux les brûler tous !réalisa-t-il en contemplant la foule.

Mais au bout de plusieurs mètres, il s'arrêta une minute et se demanda si ce n'était qu'une impression, si ce pouvoir était vraiment avec lui. Il porta sa main sur sa poitrine, et s'assurant que la pierre était bien là, il se décida une seconde fois à tester cette chose... Il se trouva qu'un chat noir passait près de lui pendant qu'il y pensait. Une seconde plus tard, la bête hurla alors qu'elle se faisait dévorer par le feu. Les passants se retournèrent et observèrent ce spectacle si choquant. Paralysés, ils ne firent rien et le chat, se faisant achever par le feu, tomba après une minute de résistance à terre, brûlé vif.

A quelques mètres de là, un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Joe.

Après quelques minutes, c'est un homme d'un certain âge qui fut frappé par le feu. Il se mit à crier et à implorer de l'aide mais personne dans la foule qui commençait à l'entourer ne bougea. Les femmes mettaient leurs gants sur leurs yeux pour s'épargner la vue et les hommes ne savaient quoi faire devant cette vision cauchemardesque. Finalement, le vieux monsieur tomba à terre après à peine une minute d'agonie, laissant les spectateurs sans voix.

Le petit Joe lui aussi était choqué mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Qu'arrivait-il à ces hommes ? Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien pour sauver l'un des leurs ? Ne pas ressentir de l'empathie pour un animal est compréhensible. Mais pour un être humain ? Tout de même ! Ces êtres n'avaient-ils donc aucun cœur ?

Énervé, il choisit une autre cible. Une jeune femme à l'apparence très soignée traversait la rue d'en face et tenait par la main une petite fille, elle aussi très bien habillée. C'est alors qu'elles parlaient que la robe de la mère flamba. Cette dernière, prise de panique, poussa sa fille au loin et se mit à essayer d'éteindre le feu. Mais c'était inutile car ce feu affamé ne faisait que progresser et prendre de l'ampleur. Elle paniqua franchement lorsqu'il se mit à attaquer sa peau. Elle se mit à crier et tomba à terre.

Des gens s'étaient jetés sur elle, alarmés par les cris de la fillette, mais ils ne purent rien faire pour la sauver. Bien rapidement, elle cessa de bouger et laissa les flammes consommer ce qui restait de son corps. La petite fille pleurait sur le sol et, prise d'hystérie, tenta de se rapprocher de sa mère.

\- Maman ! Maman !

Quelques passants la retinrent et la prirent dans leurs bras pour essayer de la calmer.

En ayant vu assez, Joe se retourna et partit calmement tout en traînant son pied.

...

\- L'on dit que sous le voile du sourire d'une femme se cache une folie aussi dévastatrice que sa beauté. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que les dires d'hommes répudiés ou vaniteux qui voulaient trouver des reproches à ces filles soit-disant parfaites qui les avaient repoussés.

M. Rollington avait toujours pensé ainsi mais son opinion avait pris une toute autre forme après l'excès de folie de sa propre fille. Lydia Rollington, une fille belle, pleine d'éducation et de bon sens, s'était révélée rongée par la folie et l'avait déshonoré par la même occasion. L'idée de mettre fin à ses jours l'avait prise sans raison et elle avait failli le faire, faisant rougir son père de honte. Sa servante l'avait retrouvée étalée sur le sol, inconsciente et la respiration coupée. Si elle n'avait été rapidement transportée à l'hôpital, elle serait morte.

Quel gâchis ! Une telle beauté pour un esprit aussi mal en point ! Lorsque la nouvelle se répandrait, il pouvait être sûr qu'aucun homme ne voudrait plus d'elle. Qui voudrait d'une folle pour femme ? Encore une fois, quel gâchis ! Elle qui était sa dernière carte pour s'introduire dans le grand monde n'avait fait que l'enfoncer.

Pourtant, dans son lit à St James Hospital, elle arborait les allures angéliques d'une enfant dans son sommeil. Elle avait passé la nuit dans cet hôpital et les médecins disaient qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver connaissance. M. Rollington attendait son réveil de pied ferme. C'était pour cela qu'il était assis près de son lit, serrant les poings en réalisant ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus, qu'elle se redressa dans son lit calmement et s'étira comme d'habitude sans remarquer sa présence, cela ne fit qu'attiser sa colère déjà ardente.

\- Te voilà réveillée, petite sotte ! cracha-t-il. As-tu conscience de ce que tu as fait ?

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle jeta un œil à la fenêtre grande ouverte.

\- Il ne fait pas beau aujourd'hui..., fit-elle doucement.

\- Écoute-moi attentivement ! Lydia ! lui somma son père en s'emportant. Tu m'as déshonoré, fille ingrate ! Et je t'en tiendrai rancune jusque dans la tombe ! As-tu au moins conscience de ce que vont dire les domestiques à ton sujet ? Et les voisins ? Et puis toute la société !

Il mit sa tête à moitié chauve entre ses mains et commença à se lamenter.

-Tout est fichu ! Fichu, tu entends ? À cause de toi ! fit-il en relevant la tête pour la pointer du doigt.

Lydia resta interdite et se contenta de détailler l'expression de son père en silence. Encore une fois touché par ce manque de réaction qui confirmait sa folie, M. Rollington s'apprêta à sortir une réplique sanglante lorsqu'elle lui adressa enfin la parole.

\- Je comprends bien ce que vous dîtes, père, et je le regrette, dit-elle, toujours impassible. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais m' comptez pas non plus sur moi pour justifier mon acte.

\- Mais tu es folle, sombre fille ! s'exclama-t-il face à sa réaction. Et dire que je t'ai sorti de ta misérable campagne pour te présenter au monde civilisé ! Toi qui n'étais qu'une pauvresse sans avenir ! Moi, je t'ai tout donné ! Tout ! Tu entends ?! Une vie décente, une dote et une occasion d'avoir un parti brillant, énuméra-t-il sur ses gros doigts. Mais tu as tout fait échouer !

Elle ne répliqua pas mais se mit à l'observer dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer M. Rollington qui réalisa avec stupeur qu'il s'était largement emporté.

\- Tout compte fait, reprit-il plus calmement, je n'aurais jamais dû t'aider en quoi que ce soit. Aider les fous n'aboutit à rien, sauf à gâter leur folie. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne devais pas valoir mieux que ta mère, elle aussi n'est qu'une sombre folle.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette dernière phrase fit écarquiller les yeux de Lydia.

\- Mère est la personne la plus sensée qui soit, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les n'êtes pas en état de juger la folie de quiconque, vous qui avez divorcé de votre femme pour épouser une écervelée ! fit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Pèse tes mots, jeune fille ! lui ordonna M. Rollington.

\- Je les pèse et les pense.

Père et fille échangèrent alors un regard de haine absolue. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir se raviser concernantcet aveu, cet aveu de désamour. Même si rien ne les avait lié à la base pour qu'ils s'aiment, il était certain désormais que plus rien ne pourrait plus les faire se pardonner, et encore moins s'apprécier. La main de M. Rollington se leva soudain et d'un geste rapide et sec, elle frappa violemment la joue de sa fille.

Lydia ne dit rien et se contenta de plaquer sa paume sur sa joue pour faire taire la douleur. Tout en faisant cela, un regard meurtrier ne quitta pas ses yeux.

\- Indigne... Père indigne..., murmura-t-elle doucement.

M. Rollington se leva et prit la direction de la porte sans la regarder. Elle non plus ne prit pas la peine de l'observer alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie. Une fois la porte de la chambre ouverte, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter, il reprit néanmoins la parole.

\- Tu resteras ici pendant quelques jours. Après, l'on viendra pour t'emmener à l'asile. Ne compte plus rentrer à la maison, tu n'en as plus désormais.

Puis il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Encore, elle resta muette. Observant longuement le ciel gris à travers la fenêtre, elle pleura pendant le reste de la journée.

...

\- Prendre, doser, verser, mélanger. Telle une vraie professionnelle dans cette cuisine entourée d'ustensiles, Camille s'activait au travail. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à faire cela ? Une histoire aussi simple que courte.

Aujourd'hui, Sebastian avait un rendez-vous important avec un certain marchand à une date qu'il ne pouvait décaler. Or, aussi exceptionnel était-il, il ne pouvait pas se trouver à deux endroits en même temps et priver le maître de son thé n'était pas une option. Ce qui faisait que l'un des autres domestiques devrait le servir. Une tâche aisée qui pourtant était au-delà de leur portée. Après tout, tous étaient maladroits et commettre une faute en présence du maître était inconcevable. Heureusement, pour les guider, Sebastian avait eu la gentillesse de leur donner ses instructions dans la cuisine avant son départ.

\- Je ne serai pas ici toute la journée, avait-il déclaré ce matin. Et bien que cela me désole, je n'y peux rien. Donc, vous devrez gérer la maison seuls, comme des grands. Je tiens à ce que tout soit rangé : cuisine, salons, chambres à coucher, tout doit être impeccable avant mon retour. Cependant, je tiens à préciser : Brad, interdiction d'entrer dans la cuisine May-Lin, ne touche pas à la vaisselle et toi, Finnian, soupira-t-il, évite de tailler les plantes du jardin comme la dernière fois. Les pauvres sont déjà assez abîmées comme cela. Et encore une dernière chose, ne perdez pas de vue notre invitée. Exaucez chacun de ses vœux, comme pour le maître, et évitez de lui faire passer la serpillière, hein, May-Lin ?

\- Quoi ? Vous le saviez ? s'exclama cette dernière en rougissant.

Sans répondre, Sebastian avait repris.

\- J'ai tout préparé et le gâteau se trouve sous cette plaque, sachez-le, dit-il en indiquant le plat couvert sur le comptoir. À quinze-heure et cinquante minutes, faites lui voir le jour, disposez-le sur une assiette du service rouge de Prusse, celui avec les roses, et en même temps, faites chauffer l'eau pour le thé du maître. En à peine six minutes, celui-ci sera prêt. Versez-le dans la théière, mettez le tout sur un plateau et que le plus compétent d'entre-vous l'emmène auprès du maître. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, monsieur ! avaient-ils fait en chœur, bien que tous n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il voulait leur dire.

\- Bien, avait soupiré Sebastian en prenant son manteau noir qui était sur la chaise. Je ne vous charge de rien de compliqué, dit-il en le mettant, vos tâches sont simples et définies. Ne me décevez pas encore une fois.

Puis il était sorti de la cuisine, légèrement aigri. Marchant dans le couloir, il avait trouvé Camille qui venait descendre la vaisselle de son petit déjeuner et un changement d'attitude total s'était opéré sur Sebastian. Son air s'était radouci et un grand sourire amical était apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour de nouveau, Mademoiselle, le petit déjeuner vous a-t-il convenu ? l'avait-il salué.

\- Oui, comme d'habitude, c'était ... pas mal, avait-elle répondu en se frottant l'œil.

\- J'en suis ravi, lui avait-il souri.

Camille avait eu les cheveux attachés comme à son habitude en une queue de cheval à l'arrière de son crâne, la seule coiffure qu'elle savait faire sans se tromper. Néanmoins, les traces du sommeil étaient encore inscrites sur son visage. Elle avait de gros yeux rouges et des joues gonflées, preuve qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement remise de sa nuit sans rêves. Elle avait cependant remarqué que le majordome portait ses vêtements de sortie, et plus par curiosité que par politesse, elle lui avait posé la question.

\- Sebastian, où est-ce-que vous allez ? avait-elle demandé en baillant sans mettre la main devant la bouche.

\- Oh, je vais passer une commande chez un marchand d'une ville avoisinante, je me dois de réapprovisionner cette demeure. Et s'il-vous-plait, avait-il fait en lui enlevant le plateau des mains, veillez à sonner la cloche de service lorsque vous avez terminé. Vous nous mettez dans l'embarras lorsque vous devez vous charger de ce genre de tâches, lui avait-il conseillé en souriant.

\- Désolée, s'était-elle excusée. Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, vraiment, mais je l'ai sonnée ! Puisque personne n'est venu, j'ai pris l'initiative de les rapporter moi-même. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Et en vérité, avait-elle fait doucement en baissant la tête, c'est vous qui me mettez dans l'embarras car je me sens comme un poids. Je ne fais rien et je n'ai rien à faire pendant que les autres travaillent d'arrache-pied, ce n'est pas juste !

\- Oh, Mademoiselle, avait-il soupiré en lui tapotant la tête, si vous avez besoin de distraction, vous n'avez qu'à demander.

Faisant un pas en arrière, gênée de ce contact, elle lui répondit en rougissant.

\- Vraiment ? Car je veux aider, vous savez, avait-elle fait en relevant la tête timidement.

\- Eh bien, oui ! Nous avons une salle pleine à craquer de jeux très amusants, vous y trouverez de quoi vous distraire, avait déclaré le majordome en souriant.

\- Ah… Bien..., avait-elle soupiré après coup. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire... Mais après tout, c'est une attention très gentille, merci, avait-elle finalement souri. Montrez-la moi donc cette salle !

Ainsi, avant de partir, il lui avait indiqué une pièce au premier étage devant laquelle elle était passée plusieurs fois sans se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Cette salle de jeux comme l'appelait Sebastian, contenait une bibliothèque bien remplie d'ouvrages intégralement en anglais – malheureusement pour elle -, d'un piano contre le mur et de quelques jeux. Parmi eux,le roi des jeux : les échecs, bien sûr. Le plateau était disposé sur la petite table entre deux fauteuils qui eux-mêmes se trouvaient au milieu de la salle. D'autres jeux aussi s'y trouvaient, mais bien moins familiers à Camille comme un jeu de Dames, un mini jeu de balle et une sorte de relique métallique suspendue à un mince file en argent,... Une cheminée aussi veillait à la chaleur de cette pièce dont Sebastian avait pris soin d'attiser le feu avant de partir.

Le temps s'était alors écoulé lentement pour Camille. Elle avait renoncé depuis un certain temps à donner son aide aux domestiques après que ceux-ci l'aient priée de ne pas bouger d'où elle était. Elle était donc restée dans cette pièce, cloîtrée, à rêvasser tout en observant le ciel gris à travers une des deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin. Soupirant et écoutant le son du bois qui se fait dévorer par les flammes derrière, elle avait souri avec dégoût. Jetant un regard discret vers un vase tout proche, une vile envie de le casser s'était emparée d'elle, juste pour obliger une quelconque personne à venir ici et à rester avec elle pendant quelques instants. Mais c'était mal, elle le savait, de faire ce genre de chose.

\- Ciel…, avait-elle soupiré.

Un de ses souhaits à elle avait été d'aller le voir. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle le dérangerait plus qu'autre chose par sa présence, elle aurait été le trouver et l'aurait observé en train d'écrire et de lire ces mystérieux papiers qui l'obsédaient tant. Elle serait restée là-bas à observer les traits fins de son visage, la chose la plus proche de la perfection qu'elle connaissait...

Camille avait soupiré d'exaspération en faisant attention à ses dérives mentales. Cette émotion nouvelle l'enveloppait d'un doux sentiment de bien-être et la fascinait en même temps. Mettant sa main sur son cœur, elle avait rougi.

\- Oh ! avait-elle fait en secouant la tête. Je suis une terrible personne, une horrible personne... Je reste sourire ici alors qu'ils doivent mourir d'inquiétude plus loin…

Son sourire avait disparu à cette pensée et l'image d'un Alexandre inquiet lui était revenue en tête pour la mortifier. Elle avait donc pris place sur le sol et s'était roulée en boule.

Elle se trouvait dans une situation vicieuse dont elle ne réalisait toujours pas l'ampleur. Être enfermée durant une période prolongée avait-il tant affecté ses capacités mentales ? Tout était brouillon, non coordonné et très flou. Elle se trouvait ici contre sa volonté, réduite à devoir rêvasser seule pour passer le temps. C'étai tune chose qui l'horrifiait et pourtant, elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'attacher à ses geôliers. Elle était comme prisonnière d'une toile d'araignée géante, sans aucun échappatoire, attendant soit d'être libérée, soit d'être mangée. Et l'attente ne faisait que la déstabiliser davantage. C'était malsain, tout bonnement malsain.

Camille, qui avait chassé une fois de plus ses démons, avait ensuite commencé à détailler davantage la piè trouvant rien de mieux à faire, elle s'était finalement mise devant le piano. Elle l'avait ouvert délicatement et une odeur de produits fleuris s'en était dégagée en même temps. Cette maison est vraiment bien entretenue, s'était-elle dis alors que ses doigts avaient effleuré les touches blanches et noires. Timidement, les notes s'étaient mises à résonner dans la pièce, cassant le silence. Une musique plus ou moins rythmée s'était élevée de façon très maladroite. En vérité, elle n'avait fait qu'appuyer sur les touches au hasard, n'y connaissant absolument rien en musique. Elle ne savait que chanter mais elle n'avait pas été d'humeur à le faire car elle n'avait eu personne à divertir.

Plus loin dans la maison, May-Lin s'était arrêtée un instant de dépoussiérer l'étagère avec son plumeau et s'était tournée vers Finnian qui venait d'entrer, transportant un grand carton.

\- Finny, tu entends ça ? l'avait interpellé la rousse. Quelqu'un a ouvert le piano !

\- Oh oui, j'entends. Ce doit être la jeune fille, Camille, c'est ça ? avait-il fait en se figeant pour l'écouter.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? lui avait-elle demandé après coup.

\- C'est... Bof ! avait-il soupiré. C'est même assez médiocre, je l'admets. Elle ferait mieux de travailler plus dur si elle veut un jour atteindre le niveau de Miss Élisabeth.

\- Tu as raison, personne n'a le don de Miss Élisabeth au piano, c'est une vraie prodige. Dommage qu'elle ait un caractère aussi imprévisible. Elle aurait été une maîtresse parfaite sinon, s'était désolée May-Lin.

\- Oh, que peut-on y faire ? Nous n'pouvons pas changer ce qui est déjà écrit, avait-il rétorqué en reprenant sa route avec son carton.

Le reste du temps, May-Lin et Finnian s'étaient irrités un peu plus à chaque minute. La musique qui avait émané de la salle de jeu - si un mélange improbable de notes pouvait être considéré comme une musique –avait été tout bonnement insupportable, tapant sur les nerfs de tout le monde, à part peut-être le maître dont le bureau se trouvait au troisième étage et qui devait être le seul à être épargné du supplice.

Vers les environs de quatorze heures, après que le gros du travail ait été fait, les trois domestiques s'étaient réunis ensemble dans la cuisine, fatigués comme jamais.

\- Oh, j'ai mal ! Que ça cesse ! avait déclaré May-Lin en s'affaissant sur un siège dans la cuisine.

Étrangement, peu après qu'elle ait formulé ce désir, toute musique avait cessé.

\- Oh, tu entends ? s'était exclamé Finnian en débouchant ses oreilles. Elle a enfin arrêté ! C'est incroyable !

Tous s'étaient mis à rire de joie, et Bard, soulagé, s'était appuyé sur le comptoir nonchalamment. Un instant plus tard, toute l'émotion était retombée à une vitesse vertigineuse lorsqu'à la place de la musique, le son de la porcelaine cassée avait retenti.

Sur le sol, au pied du cuisinier, un mélange de porcelaine et de crème pâtissière s'était répandu. Finnian avait ouvert grand la bouche et May-Lin avait tiré sur ses cheveux. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé pendant une minute. Tous avaient été dans un état d'effroi déplorable.

C'est ainsi que pénétrant dans la cuisine, Camille les avait trouvés figés comme des statuts de marbre. Au pas de la porte, elle n'avait pas immédiatement compris mais elle avait tout de même constaté le plat cassé sur le sol. Elle avait arqué un sourcil et avait fait un pas en avant, les dévisageant étrangement.

\- Qu'avez-vous ?

\- Miss ! Oh, Miss ! s'était écriée la servante en tombant à terre.

Elle s'était mise alors à regarder le plat cassé avec mortification, tout comme les deux autres d'ailleurs.

\- Bard ! s'était même emporté le gentil Finny. Comment as-tu pu ?!

\- Oh, j'l'ai pas fait exprès, pas de quoi m'pointer du doigt ! s'était défendu le concerné.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?! s'était exclamée May-Lin. C'est d'ta faute ! avait-elle fait en montrant le cuisinier.

Camille avait été sincèrement déroutée. Elle qui n'était venu que pour boire un verre d'eau s'était retrouvée devant un sacré spectacle. Pendant qu'ils avaient continué à se crier dessus, elle s'était approchée de l'assiette cassée et avait remarqué en soulevant la plaque qui la couvrait que dans sa chute, elle avait également entraîné un gâteau à la vanille. D'après les fraises recouvertes de chocolat écrabouillées sur le sol, elle s'était dit que ce devait une pâtisserie très complexe. Sûrement une préparation de Sebastian.

Elle avait alors compris que les trois domestiques avaient impérativement besoin d'une nouvelle pâtisserie. Tellement que leurs vies semblaient en dépendre. Malheureusement, aucune boulangerie ou pâtisserie ne se trouvait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Voyant leur situation désespérée, Camille s'était sentie obligée de présenter son aide. Elle avait donc levé la main en volontaire et avait proposé en rougissant.

\- Je peux ... Eh..., avait-elle bégayé. Je peux ... Aide !

Tous s'étaient retournés vers elle. Souriant, Camille avait donc pris le tablier blanc de Sebastian qui était accroché sur le mur et l'avait accroché à son cou comme à sa taille. May-Lin, Bard, ainsi que Finnian avaient fixé sur elle des regards inquisiteurs et les voyants ainsi douter, elle avait cru bon de les rassurer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, avait-elle dit en cherchant dans les tiroirs. J'ai quelques notions en cuisine, croyez-moi. J'ai appris en compagnie du meilleur boulanger au monde ! avait-elle encore affirmé fièrement en sortant un grand sac contenant la farine, même si elle avait su qu'ils ne la comprenaient pas.

Elle s'était emparée des œufs, de la vanille, du sucre ... Et de tout ce qui lui serait utile pour préparer sa recette. C'est donc de cette façon qu'elles'était retrouvée à préparer le fameux gâteau à la vanille dont elle avait appris la recette il y a longtemps.

Pendant sa préparation, Camille s'était surprise à se souvenir de tous les ingrédients et de tous les dosages, comme si ces informations pourtant si lointaines avaient été marquées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Et dire qu'elle avait du mal à retenir les noms des rois d'Angleterre que s'acharnait à lui faire apprendre Miss Kavioeski...

Les domestiques l'avaient observé, incertains. Mais remarquant qu'elle maniait le fouet et les ingrédients avec une adresse surprenante, ils l'avaient laissé faire. Durant le travail, ses cheveux s'étaient couvert de farine et son nez de crème.

Au bout d'un moment, ils commencèrent à l'aider. May-Lin lui alluma le four et Finnian prépara de son côté le thé pendant que Bard sortait le fameux service de Prusse.

Camille apporta finalement les dernières touches à sa pâtisserie et disposa sur le dessus quelques fruits qu'elle avait trouvés. Faute de fraises, elle s'était contentée de pommes et de cerises. Le rendu ultime, bien que n'étant pas exceptionnel, fit naître sur son visage un sourire fier. C'était une bonne part de gâteau à la crème, modeste visuellement parlant, mais qui semblait malgré tout mangeable. C'était un exploit qu'elle aurait voulu immortaliser, ou manger dans une autre mesure. Elle se retourna après l'avoir disposé sur l'assiette rouge tendue par May-Lin et, apercevant le service à thé sur le plateau, elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'ils comptaient faire de ce gâteau.

\- Oh, que c'est bien, Miss ! Vous nous sauvez la mise ! s'écria May-Lin en saisissant l'assiette doucement pour la mettre sur le plateau.

\- C'est vrai ! ajouta Bard en entamant un de ses cigares. Qui aurait cru que cette p'tite savait cuisiner ! Elle cache bien son jeu, rigola-t-il en libérant la vapeur de sa bouche.

Tout le monde se mit à rire mais leur joie fut néanmoins interrompue par le son de la cloche de service qui retentit soudain. Au bout se trouvait le bureau du maître qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Oh, l'heure ! fit remarquer la servante rousse en montrant l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de l'étagère. Le jeune maître doit être énervé ! Finny, c'est toi qui y va ! dit-elle à l'adresse du petit blond. C'est toi qu'il apprécie le plus !

\- Moi ? s'indigna le blondinet. Non ! Pas question ! Mais regarde-moi ! J'ai passé toute la journée à soulever des objets lourds, je sens la transpiration à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est Bard qui devrait s'en charger !

Bard faillit avaler son cigare à la mention de son nom et l'arracha vivement de sa bouche.

\- Mais vous êtes fous ! Le maître a une dent contre moi depuis que j'ai déclenché le feu dans la cuisine ! Et en plus, ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper la fumée de sa bouche, je viens d'allumer mon cigare ! Ce serait honteux s'il devait sentir le tabac sur moi ! Et puis, dit-il à l'adresse de la servante, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même, May-Lin ? C'est toi qui es censée travailler au cœur de la demeure !

\- Mais parce-que je suis sûre de faire tomber le plat de nouveau ! répondit celle-ci avec une expression enragée. Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si on a un retard monumental ! Sebastian va nous mettre en brochettes dès qu'il reviendra ! se désola-t-elle.

Camille observait le tout en spectatrice impuissante. De toute façon, elle ne comprenait pas le quart de ce qu'ils disaient, ils parlaient trop vite. Pourtant, elle devinait que ce n'étaient pas des mots d'amour d'après leurs expressions et tons coléreux. Soupirant, elle croisa les bras et attendit le dénouement avec une certaine curiosité. Personne n'osa lui demander à elle d'aller servir le maître. Ils étaient emportés et inconscients mais pas au point d'outrepasser l'étiquette. Elle en avait déjà fait assez pour eux.

Finalement, il fut décidé que ce serait May-Lin qui s'en chargerait. Elle prit le plateau avec précaution et se retint de défaillir sous la pression de la cloche qui ne faisait que sonner de plus en plus fréquemment. Camille, plus curieuse que jamais, la suivit de près, tout comme Bard et Finny pour s'assurer que cette éternelle maladroite ne fasse pas tomber tous leurs efforts.

Ils montèrent en groupe l'escalier et traversèrent les couloirs. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du bureau du maître, les joues de Miss Albertwood prenaient de la couleur alors qu'elle comprenait. Devant une porte qu'elle redoutait plus que tout, elle retint sa respiration et se traita d'imbécile intérieurement. Oh, tartifillon ! Elle aurait dû s'en douter ! Elle voulut prendre la poudre d'escampette sur le champ mais une force surnaturelle la cloua sur place sous la forme d'une curiosité incompréhensible.

May-Lin entra dans la pièce.

\- Bon-bonsoir, Maitre. Je-je vous apporte vo-votre thé.

\- Eh bien! C'est pas trop tôt! l'entendirent-ils tous répondre.

Après quelques minutes d'une attente insoutenable, May-Lin sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle, le plateau vide sur son cœur battant. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le groupe qui se cachait au bout du couloir, guettant son apparition, elle fixa un regard effrayé sur Camille en particulier qui ne comprit pas. Ils se ruèrent tous vers elle, animés d'une curiosité ardente.

\- Alors, comment il a réagi ? questionna Bard avec hardiesse.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Dis-nous ! renchérit Finny.

\- Hé bien..., fit-elle en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Il a déclaré que le thé était potable, sans plus, et après avoir pris une bouchée de gâteau il…

Elle s'interrompit et jeta un œil vers Camille qui tentait de cacher son embarras derrière un sourire forcé.

\- … Il a demandé à voir Miss après cela.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Bard. Il t'a dit une chose sur elle pour ça ?

\- Non, je le jure ! répondit la servante rapidement.

\- Mais pourquoi alors il la d'mande ? s'interrogea le cuisinier.

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien, répondit la servante en fixant de nouveaux ses yeux sur Camille qui, déroutée, se demandait si la conversation tournait sur elle ou non.

La servante rousse lui indiqua alors la porte et c'est à ce geste que la jeune fille regretta de ne pas s'être enfuie plus tôt. May-Lin lui prit doucement la main et l'entraîna avec elle vu que cette petite ne semblait rien comprendre. Elle la plaça devant la porte et lui laissa le soin de frapper elle-même. Camille comprit bien malgré elle car elle ne pouvait s'obstiner à nier une chose aussi claire.

Voyant que la servante ne lui serait d'aucune aide, elle se résigna à toquer à cette porte. Peu après, une voix froide mais douce lui indiqua calmement d'entrer.

Camille s'avança timidement dans la pièce et Ciel lui indiqua de fermer la porte d'un geste de la main, ce qu'elle fit avec empressement, privant ainsi May-Lin de la scène. Elle ne bougea pas après cela, et voyant la façade froide et intimidante du comte, elle baissa les yeux comme un voleur prit la main dans le sac.

Ciel se racla la gorge bruyamment, ce qui lui permit d'avoir l'attention de Camille instantanément. Il lui fit savoir qu'elle devait se rapprocher par un autre signe de main. Elle se força donc à aller vers lui jusqu'à être en face de son bureau.

 _\- Est-ce vous qui avez préparé ce gâteau_ ? exigea-t-il de savoir en parlant très lentement et en le montrant.

Il voulait être sûr qu'elle le comprenne.

 _\- Oui_..., murmura honnêtement Camille qui ne pouvait prétendre ne pas comprendre.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, la faisant ainsi trembler. Il le remarqua et arqua un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi elle semblait si... prit alors sa fourchette en y plantant une bouchée de la pâtisserie à moitié mangée.

\- Oh ! fit la jeune fille en le voyant faire.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il_ ? demanda à nouveau le comte devant une telle réaction.

\- _Comment... Vous savez ?_ demanda-t-elle ensuite maladroitement, incertaine de la justesse des mots employés.

Cette question le fit sourire et, prenant une gorgée de son thé " potable", il répondit

\- Je connais la cuisine de Sebastian, il m'a servi pendant des années. Et puis, je sais qu'aucun de ces incapables là-bas ne sait utiliser le fourneau. C'était simple à deviner. En plus, vous avez de la farine sur la tête, expliqua-t-il en s'adossant à son siège, un sourire discret sur son visage.

Camille ne comprit presque rien mais sourit de soulagement en pressentant ne recevoir aucun des sermons qu'elle s'était imaginés. Elle soupira ensuite puis leva sa tête et se relâcha dans sa posture. Elle constata alors qu'il mangeait sa préparation, ce qui emplit son cœur de fierté car c'était la preuve qu'elle savait faire quelque chose de ses mains.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, il se leva de son siège en prenant l'assiette avec lui et se positionna devant elle. Il prit un bon bout du gâteau avec sa fourchette et la lui tendit. Elle rougit devant son geste et voulut mettre une certaine distance entre eux mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle prit la fourchette en question pour déguster sa pâtisserie. Tout en sentant la crème changer de texture dans sa bouche, elle s'émerveilla.

\- C'est vraiment bon !

Et tout en disant cela, elle voulut en reprendre dans l'assiette que tenait Ciel mais celui-ci la recula alors qu'elle l'attaquait avec la fourchette. Elle leva les yeux, stupéfaite, pour le questionner du regard et il secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire savoir son ressenti.

\- Mais c'est injuste ! s'exclama-t-elle face à une telle manifestation d'égoïsme.

Fâchée, elle se décida à en reprendre, avec ou contre le gré de ce cher Ciel. S'en suivit alors une dispute d'intérêt pour s'accaparer le bout de gâteau restant. Autant préciser au passage qu'il n'en restait pas beaucoup. Et il ne faut pas se leurrer, même si les deux parties avaient une détermination égale, c'était Ciel qui avait l'avantage dans cette bataille digne du jardin d'enfants. Étant d'une bonne tête plus grand que Camille, il maintenait l'assiette en hauteur, ce qui fit en sorte que ces deux-là se retrouvèrent bientôt très proches physiquement alors que Camille se mettait sur la point des pieds pour atteindre l'assiette. Lorsqu'elle réalisa leur proximité, elle resta un instant figée à observer le visage pâle de Ciel puis elle se remit sur ses pieds et recula avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à se dévisager un peu plus et le sourire de la jeune fille n'en devenait que plus grand. Après une minute cependant, ce moment magique s'envola en éclats lorsque le large sourire de Camille se transforma en un rire qui à son tour s'amplifia jusqu'à baigner tout le bureau.

\- Vraiment ! Haha ! Pour-pour un bout de gâteau ? rit-elle en essayant une larme au coin de son œil.

Elle continua de rire de bon cœur. Pendant qu'il l'observait dans cet état, un demi-sourire s'empara des lèvres de Ciel sans qu'il le réalise. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle réalisa dans la seconde qu'il était sincère, que c'était un véritable sourire, et un sentiment de bonheur emplit son cœur, la faisant rire encore plus.

De l'autre côté, les oreilles plaquées contre la porte pour entendre le plus possible, les trois domestiques s'interrogeaient sur la raison de ce fou rire.

\- Pourquoi elle rit ? demanda Finny.

\- Je sais pas, répondit May-Lin. Vous avez compris ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

\- Non, voyons ! On parle français autant qu'toi ! fit remarquer Bard.

Ils ne faisaient que murmurer pour ne pas se faire repérer mais même cela, ils n'auraient pas osé le faire s'ils avaient su ce qui se trouvait derrière eux à cet instant même.

Sebastian se racla la gorge et les trois domestiques se retournèrent avec effroi. Ils se redressèrent d'un bond et firent face à l'être qu'ils redoutaient le plus dans cette demeure avec plus ou moins de courage.

\- Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ? demanda Sebastian qui avait visiblement trouvé le temps d'enfiler son costume de majordome et de préparer du thé et des scones.

\- Hé bien…, osa répondre Bard. C'était moins pire que la dernière fois...

Cette réponse lui mérita une gifle, à lui et aux deux autres.

\- J'ai retrouvé le gâteau et la vaisselle cassée dans la poubelle, affirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. La cuisine était dans un état déplorable à mon arrivée. Les étagères tout comme le sol sont sales ! Et qui est-ce qui a transporté les nouveaux colis au sous-sol ? questionna-t-il en les dévisageant à tour de rôle. C'était des verres en cristal et presque tout est cassé désormais, ajouta-t-il avec dégoût.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête et gardèrent le silence, ce qui leur valu une nouvelle gifle.

\- Incompétents ! Allez, retournez dans la cuisine ! leur ordonna-t-il. Et puis, préparez-vous à une punition à la hauteur de vos fautes !

Les trois domestiques n'attendirent pas cette dernière phrase pour commencer à courir vers la cuisine. Dès qu'ils furent hors du champ de vision du majordome, celui-ci sourit et vérifia une dernière fois le goûter de son maître avant de toquer à la porte. Il entendit la voix du comte lui autoriser l'entrée et remarqua avec une certaine curiosité que le ton de celui-ci était moins aigri que de coutume. Il n'y pensa cependant pas beaucoup et ouvrit la porte.

\- Désolé d'un tel retard, maître, je vous apporte votre thé et –

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Camille assise dans l'une des chaises qui faisait face au bureau du comte. En l'entendant entrer, elle le salua avec un sourire.

\- Oh, Sebastian ! Vous êtes là ? Comment s'est passée votre journée ? demanda la jeune fille avec des yeux lumineux. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop souffert, le temps a été laid aujourd'hui !

\- J'ai passé une très bonne journée. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, répondit Sebastian, la surprise passée, en souriant.

\- Tant mieux ! Alors je vous laisse, fit-elle en se levant du siège.

Elle et Ciel échangèrent un dernier regard et elle partit sans attendre.

Sebastian ne tenta rien pour la retenir. Il se tourna plutôt vers son maître qui, les bras croisés sur le bureau, cachait avec difficulté derrière un masque d'indifférence son amusement. En débarrassant le bureau du désastre des domestiques, le majordome trouva une assiette avec des restes de crème et il tenta donc de lui soutirer des informations mais son maître le remit à sa place bien rapidement en quelques phrases calmes.

Le soir, il tenta donc sa chance avec Camille mais celle-ci non plus ne lui accorda pas satisfaction. Les deux jeunes gens l'avaient expédié de deux façons bien différentes mais cela n'empêche que leur bonne humeur leur constituait un point commun. Le comte avait été d'une humeur étrangement clémente, ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas punir son majordome, et Camille avait eu pour lui un sourire plus grand encore qu'avant. Sebastian avait été si intrigué qu'il avait même envisagé de demander aux trois destructeurs mais parrespect pour lui-même, il ne s'était pas abaissé à une telle absurdité.

Ce soir-là, Camille s'était couchée dans une sérénité enivrante. Elle avait fait de beaux rêves pour la première fois depuis longtemps et s'était pour la première fois débarrassée de ce poids affligeant qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis sa venue dans la demeure des Phantomhive.

...

\- Si Camille avait su ce qui se tramait à l'autre bout de la ville, nul doute qu'elle n'aurait pas aussi bien dormi. En effet, à Church Lan, l'horreur était générale. Les chiens aboyaient, les femmes, les hommes et les enfants criaient, et une fumée noire et meurtrière se répandait dans l'air. La source de tout ce bruit était le grand immeuble aux trois étages qui se situait au beau milieu du quartier. Cet immeuble avait pris feu.

Un feu vorace et rapide s'était emparé de tout, absolument tout : meubles, sols, fenêtres, humains même, tout avait été dévasté mais le feu continuait néanmoins à dévorer tout sur son passage. Les incendies en eux-même n'ont rien d'exceptionnel, ils sont fréquents aussi. Voilà pourquoi il y a des pompiers pour les éteindre. Celui-ci ne différait presque en rien des autres, sauf que la particularité qui le rendait si effrayant était sa vitesse. Il faut normalement du temps pour enflammer deux, voire trois étages mais dans ce cas précis, parler de temps serait ridicule puisqu'il n'en avait pris aucun. Quelques secondes sont trop brèves pour constituer un délai vraisemblable.

Tout le quartier était réveillé et on attendait les pompiers qui devaient venir, bien qu'ils ne trouveraient sûrement rien à sauver à leur arrivée : tout était déjà mort. Les vivants sur place, trop trouillards pour faire quelque chose, préféraient spéculer sur la cause de l'accident.

\- C'est l'oeuvre du diable ! Rien ne va plus ! On va tous brûler en enfer ! criait-on à chaque coin de rue.

\- Le propriétaire de cet endroit n'était-il pas un vil, utilisant les enfants ? questionnait-on ailleurs.

\- Oui, lui et sa compagne étaient des êtres méprisables, confirmaient les rares personnes informées.

D'autres gens encore ne sachant rien de la vérité disaient cela pour se rendre intéressants.

\- Donc nul doute que c'est l'œuvre de Dieu qui a puni l'homme et sa femme ! concluait-on en hurlant pour informer les autres.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'est que le véritable causeur du trouble s'éloignait tranquillement d'eux.

À la sortie de Church Lan où les cris n'étaient plus que des bruits lointains et insignifiants, deux enfants se tenaient la main. L'aînée était une grande fille vêtue d'un lourd manteau sale sous lequel on devinait sa chemise de nuit et elle portait à ses pieds des bottes trop grandes. On aurait facilement pu savoir qu'elle s'était habillée dans la précipitation car ses cheveux noirs n'étaient même pas coiffés. Le plus petit était un garçon, très jeune, vêtu de haillons à peine convenables. Sur sa tête, un chapeau trop grand qu'il s'efforçait de garder.

Entendant un cri au loin, la jeune fille s'arrêta et lâcha la main du petit garçon qui se retourna avec stupeur.

\- Joe, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir maintenant ? murmura-t-elle en tremblant non de peine mais d'excitation.

\- Quelque chose de meilleur que si nous étions restés avec eux, répondit-il en lui prenant de nouveau la main pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Cette nuit-là s'était finie pour eux sur une période de leur vie comme se termine pour un lecteur la lecture d'un chapitre.

... Fin du Chapitre ...

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 **Alors merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez me laisser une review pour dire ce qui vous a ou non plu, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire. Sinon, ça vous dit de lire un roman de Charlotte Bronte, un petit Shirley, ça vous parle ?**

 **A bientôt ! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes lectures !**

Là, je suis personne sûre que personne ne lit plus. Alors je peux dire ce que je veux, du genre : les cookies avec les pépites de chocolat sont les meilleurs ! La preuve : j'en mange un pendant que j'écris ce texte


	10. Chapitre IX

**Mesdames et messieurs, ou mesdames seulement ( car aucun monsieur ne lit mon travail ), j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre très long ! Donc, installez - vous confortablement, prenez une tasse de lait, et lisez.**

 **J'applaudis chaleureusement ma correctrice, Pommedapi, car ce chapitre n'aurait pas put sortir sans elle. Vraiment, combien de fois devrais - je demander à ce que vous alliez voir son travail ?**

 **Puis, j'ai le plaisir de voir que j'ai désormais trois lectrice !**

 ** _Chapitre IX_**

 _16 Mai 1897 - Siège d'Albert &Cie_

 _10:30_

\- Alexandre s'assit sur son grand siège et fit pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des lustres le tour visuel de son bureau d'affaires. Il soupira puis ouvrit l'un des portefeuilles sur son bureau pour en lire le contenu. C'était toujours la même chose : des contrats, des rapports, des revendications, des relevés de comptes,... Certains avaient besoin d'une réponse, d'autres de sa signature et du tampon de l'entreprise pour être réexpédiés.

En somme, la vie suivait son cours normal. À dire vrai, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici. Il s'était juste levé ce matin avec une rage de vivre sans précédent. Il avait eu envie de penser à autre chose que ses malheurs. La paresse lui était un poison. Sa sœur était peut-être morte mais pas lui et il avait espéré qu'en reprenant son quotidien, il pourrait la chasser de ses pensées.

Sans plus attendre, il se remit donc au sortit son stylo et se mit à lire et à analyser ce qui défilait sous ses yeux. Habituellement, il lui arrivait de relire une dizaine de fois une même page pour en capter toutes les informations car une seule erreur constituait de l'argent jeté par la fenêtre. Le risque était de se faire arnaquer, de tomber dans un piège subtil qui se trouvait la plupart du temps dans les petites closes, celles qu'il avait toujours du mal à lire.

Trois gigantesques piles de papiers se trouvaient sur son bureau, attendant d'être ainsi prises en charge. Alors qu'il se mettait à rédiger une nouvelle lettre, un bruit à la porte le sortit de son monde.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc_!

\- Entrez ! autorisa – t – il en se frottant les yeux avec exaspération.

C'était M. Bloomgold, apportant un sac contenant la demande d'Alexandre.

\- Monsieur, avait dit Bloomglod en lui tendant le sac.

Alexandre l'avait pris et après en avoir vérifié le contenu, il l'avait invité à prendre place, ce que M. Bloomgold n'avait pu refuser.

...

\- Un jeune secrétaire qui montait pour transporter des documents à l'étage eut l'occasion de passer devant les bureaux du président. Il en avait vu sortir un de ses supérieurs, la mine abattue. Cela avait été un tel choc pour le jeune homme qu'il avait failli faire tomber ses feuilles. Naturellement, juste après s'être acquitté de sa tâche, il s'était pressé de rapporter ce qu'il avait vu.

Les réactions furent variées : quelques-uns étaient déjà au courant et donc ne furent pas aussi surpris que ceux qui reçurent cette nouvelle au milieu d'une avalanche d'autres.

On apprit ainsi au cours d'une seule matinée que le président était de retour, qu'il était entré sans prévenir dans la salle de réunion et qu'il y avait surpris M. Bloomgold entrain de proférer des paroles très insultantes à son s'était alors vengé en le convoquant dans son bureau pour l'humilier. Certains employés disaient même l'avoir entendu crier, ce qui était faux, mais comment peut-on empêcher les gens de vouloir se rendre intéressant ?

Tous étaient très contents du sort de ce tyran de M. Bloomgold. La majorité le haïssait pour son caractère prétentieux et hautain semblable à celui du président, ce qui aurait été passable s'il n'était pas en plus stupide au point de ne prendre que des mauvaises décisions dont tout le monde devait inévitablement payer le prix plus tard.

Son court accès au pouvoir aurait dû redorer son blason en prouvant qu'il n'était pas si terrible qu'on le disait mais c'est exactement le contraire qui s'était produit.

\- Oh ! Heureusement que le président Albertwood est de retour ! Je ne supportais déjà plus ce gros tas de Bloomglod ! s'écria un jeune secrétaire durant l'heure du déjeuner dans un restaurant proche du siège là où presque tous les petits fonctionnaires prenaient leur repas du midi.

Lui et une poignée de collègues se trouvaient à la même table, mangeant avec les manières de la classe moyenne :une serviette autour du cou ou sur les genoux, les coudes sur la table et un peu de salade sur la barbe.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop, le calma un de ses compagnons en plantant sa fourchette dans son plat. Lorsque la peste s'en va, la suit inévitablement le choléra. Nous devons nous attendre à tout avec M. Albertwood Jr. Qui sait quel genre de critère bizarre il va sortir de son chapeau pour nous virer cette fois-ci ?

\- Oui, approuva un autre homme. Ce gosse est l'diable ! On dit qu'il reste dans son bureau à glander toute la journée pendant qu'nous on travaille !

\- C'est vrai qu'il est fainéant, l'patron, il fout rien ! renchérit encore un autre. Moi, j'vous'l'dis, il est bizarre ! continua-t-il en ne baissant même pas la voix. On dit qu'il vit tout seul dans un gros manoir à Chelsea. A la Chelsea, seul ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Et il est tellement avare qu'il a déshérité toute sa pauv'famille pour qu'l'pognon soit enterré avec lui !

\- Il est bizarre, c'est vrai. Faites bien attention qu'il vous reluque pas si vous d'vez l'croiser un jour. On dit qu'il aime pas les bonnes femmes et qu'il préfère les hommes…

\- En parlant d'bizarreries, vous avez entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir à Church Lan ? demanda soudain le premier jeune homme à avoir parlé.

Il voyait que la vulgarité de ses compagnons prendrait le dessus s'il n'intervenait pas tout de suite.

\- Oh oui ! répondit le barbu. J'l'ai lu dans le journal avant d'venir ce matin. C'est terrible, des gens qui brûlent dans la rue puis un immeuble qui crame dans la nuit l'même jour ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'c'est nous les prochains ! rigola le bonhomme en continuant de manger son repas.

\- Arrête de rire ! lui somma un de ses amis. C'est l'œuvre du diable, n'prends pas ce genre de faits à la légère !

\- Pour l'immeuble de Church Lan, j'y crois, mais pour les gens qui prennent feu dans la rue, j'pense que c'est juste les pauvres journaux qui savent plus quoi inventer pour nous faire acheter leurs torchons, fit savoir un autre.

Ces hommes du peuple parlaient comme à leur habitude, sans retenue, de sorte que les autres clients qui déjeunaient avaient entendu une bonne partie de leur conversation. Certains étaient gênés d'un tel boucan, d'autres curieux et moqueurs. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'aiguille de l'horloge commença dangereusement à se rapprocher de quatorze heures que les employés payèrent leurs petites additions pour retrouver leurs postes.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient pour retourner à leur lieu de travail, deux secrétaires parlaient entre eux.

\- C'est une chose étrange que M. Albertwood soit de retour. Il n'a prévenu apparemment personne avant de venir, fit remarquer l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi s'est-il absenté?

\- Officiellement, pour maladie. Mais si tu veux mon avis, fit son collègue en baissant la voix, le bruit court qu'il y a eu un décès dans sa famille.

\- Un décès ? De qui ?

\- D'un parent très proche. Je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec précision, on dit que c'est un oncle éloigné ou bien d'une cousine. En tout cas, c'était une personne très proche de lui.

\- Oh, vraiment! s'exclama l'ami, surpris. Et pourquoi cacherait-il une chose pareille ?

\- Notre patron est fier, voilà tout. Il ne veut pas altérer son image d'insensible.

\- Oh, c'est logique vu son caractère, approuva le travailleur en pénétrant au milieu de la grande file pour rejoindre son lieu de travail.

Lui et son compagnon se séparèrent ensuite au bout d'un couloir puisqu'ils occupaient différents postes. Dans cette agitation, les bruits reprirent et les téléphones se remirent à sonner.

...

 _17 Mai 1897 - Demeure londonienne des Phantomhive_

\- Eh bien... J'ai encore perdu ! déclara Camille avec un sourire résigné tout en s'adossant plus confortablement sur son siège.

\- _Vous êtes vraiment nulle,_ fit Ciel en croisant les bras, admirant sa victoire sur l'échiquier entre eux.

Ils s'étaient croisés dans cette pièce lorsque le comte était venu pour prendre un livre de la bibliothèque quelques heures auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait vu Camille en train de jouer contre elle-même aux échecs, tournant l'échiquier pour enchaîner les coups, il avait été tellement amusé qu'il s'était décidé à rester adossé à la bibliothèque, son livre sous le bras, à l'observer. Ce ne fut que lorsque ennuyée, elle avait levé les yeux de son jeu, qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Elle avait rougi l'espace d'un instant mais elle s'était rapidement reprise et lui avait proposé de jouer avec elle, ne doutant pas qu'un homme aussi instruit que lui savait parfaitement jouer au roi des jeux.

Il s'était donc installé en face d'elle alors qu'elle remettait les pièces à leurs places.

Elle s'était trouvée face au royaume noir, lui face au blanc. La partie avait alors commencé et l'issue avait été la défaite de Camille. C'était prévisible.

Le fossé entre les deux joueurs était très grand. Camille prenait plusieurs minutes pour ne bouger qu'une seule pièce alors que Ciel réfléchissait et agissait en quelques secondes. Alors qu'elle ne concevait aucune stratégie, lui semblait savoir à l'avance le déroulement du jeu et lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, prédisant chacun de ses coups rien qu'à son expression.

\- Oh, comment faites-vous !? s'exclama – t – elle en réalisant la fin de cet énième affrontement. Vous m'avez pris ma reine et mon cavalier en deux tours !

\- Hn..., approuva le jeune homme en la privant de son dernier fou.

Bien que sa défaite soit à chaque fois inévitable et qu'il ne lui reste que deux misérables tours pour défendre son roi, ou dans d'autres cas presque aucune pièce, Camille refusait d'abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit définitivement mise en échec. C'est à cause de cela que Ciel, sublime stratège, continuait de s'infliger cette joueuse bien en-dessous de son niveau. Il avait envie de la voir abandonner. Et il s'irritait chaque fois qu'elle se débattait stupidement avec ses dernières pièces.

De son côté, Camille voyait grandir en elle cette admiration toxique, seul meuble d'une existence vide et cloîtrée. Ses amères défaites étaient toujours suivies par un arrière-goût sucré en voyant Ciel devant elle. Le fait qu'il la batte à plate couture ne la gênait pas vraiment. Seul lui importait le fait d'être avec lui.

Ce plaisir intérieur se reflétait à l'extérieur car ses yeux bruns s'illuminaient en observant ce visage, sa physionomie reprenait de la vigueur, son teint devenait plus brillant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis belle lurette et son sourire ne quittait jamais son visage désormais. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle était belle, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Même la plus laide des créatures deviendrait lumineuse et attirante si elle ressentait cette émotion si particulière et intense pour la première fois. Camille était ainsi animée par ce sentiment qui encerclait et caressait à la fois son être et son cœur. Et chaque fois que le visage ou même le souvenir de Ciel traversait son esprit, un flot d'émotions irrésistibles s'emparait d'elle.

Camille était au comble de la joie en voyant Ciel devant elle dans cette salle de jeux. Même si elle aurait dû le considérer comme un ennemi puisqu'il était derrière l'échiquier et dirigeait le royaume adverse qui n'avait pour unique but qu'anéantir son royaume à elle. En jouant, son objectif principal à elle était de s'amuser, pas de gagner.

Finalement, la partie s'arrêta lorsque l'heure du thé sonna. Sebastian l'apporta et le servit dans la salle de jeux entre les deux jeunes gens et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir déménagé l'échiquier, Camille et Ciel restèrent ensemble.

\- C'est très bon, Sebastian ! sourit Camille.

Depuis un certain temps, elle était devenue très cordiale envers le majordome. En effet, sa bonne humeur la poussait à être agréable avec tout le monde.

-Vous ne voulez pas me donner votre secret pour préparer ces délicieuses pâtisseries ? J'espère que vous êtes bien payé pour tout ce que vous faites, ajouta – t – elle en prenant une nouvelle bouchée du gâteau dans son assiette.

Jetant un regard discret vers son maître qui prenait son thé sans plaisir, l'air exaspéré, Sebastian répondit à la jeune fille en souriant à son tour.

\- Oh oui, Mademoiselle ! Je suis très bien rémunéré. Même trop bien pour ce que je fais. Mon maître est d'une générosité infinie.

\- Tant mieux ! fit Camille en souriant. Vous le méritez, c'est certain.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rêveur vers le comte et lui adressa son plus beau sourire mais celui-ci détourna le regard, toujours d'une humeur froide. Cette ignorance effaça le sourire du visage de Camille et la fit baisser les yeux à son tour. Elle pensa à cet instant que si elle avait été jolie comme une poupée de cire, il n'aurait certainement pas détourné les yeux d'elle...

...

 _21 Mai 1897 - Maison londonienne des Phantomhive_

\- Depuis ce jour, Camille était plus que jamais sous l'emprise de cette douce affection. Seule dans son lit, elle se disait parfois qu'elle était folle et sa raison l'endormait avec de longs discours critiquant cette passion vaine et stupide.

Chaque nuit, elle se promettait d'y mettre un terme et chaque matin, elle oubliait tout et continuait à rêver de nouveau à son beau Ciel. Sur des bouts de papiers, elle écrivait leur deux initiales et s'appliquait à les décorer de tous les ornements concevables : végétations, rubans, perles, ... Et en s'imaginant passer du temps avec lui, elle nourrissait une émotion qui la dominait davantage de jour en jour. Elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir toujours être avec lui

Elle faisait ainsi d'insensés allers–retours entre la salle de jeux, qui était désormais son refuge, et la porte de son bureau. Devant cette massive double porte, elle s'asseyait parfois sur le parquet en bois, étalant sa robe autour d'elle, et elle rêvait qu'il lui ouvre soudainement la porte pour l'inviter à entrer. Elle voulait évidemment trouver une excuse pour pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans cette pièce toujours fermée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi simple et son imagination n'arrivait pas à inventer un quelconque prétexte pour être avec lui.

Ce qui l'empêchait de se languir trop dans le désespoir était le fait que, de temps en temps, Ciel venait emprunter ou rendre un livre à la bibliothèque. Dans ces moments-là, il s'asseyait souvent sur ce siège en face du sien et se mettait à lire. Elle arrêtait bien sûr de dessiner à cet instant, ou toute autre activité à laquelle elle s'appliquait, et rougissait excessivement.

Sa tâche la plus ardue était alors de se contrôler, de cacher son émotion. Elle détournait le regard et se mordait l'ongle du pouce. Le pire dans l'affaire était qu'elle savait qu'il la voyait et qu'il était au courant de la raison de son malaise. Il faisait juste l'innocent, se concentrant sur son livre qu'il lisait à une lenteur exaspérante. A tel point d'ailleurs que le fait de tourner une page devenait un événement dans ce silence de mort les entourant.

Aujourd'hui encore, il était assis devant elle et lisait un livre gigantesque. Et elle, elle ne faisait rien, absolument rien. Comme d'habitude. C'était un doux châtiment qu'elle acceptait avec patience et plaisir. Même si elle savait que c'était du poison, elle le trouvait si sucré qu'elle ne pouvait s'en défaire.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait plus se tenir à l'écart comme une demeurée. Elle ravala sa salive. Souriante et sentant la confiance s'emparer d'elle, elle se leva et marcha vers le siège de Ciel. Une fois à ses côtés, elle se pencha vers lui.

\- _Qu'est-ce-que vous lisez ?_ demanda – t – elle avec délicatesse en s'immisçant dans son espace personnel.

Il fronça les sourcils face à un geste si inhabituel venant de sa part mais ce ne fut que l'effet de la surprise car après l'avoir détaillée et remarqué qu'elle tremblait, ses lèvres affichèrent un sourire amusé. Ce sourire était si discret qu'il en devenait imperceptible et l'expression de ce visage pâle restait donc énigmatique.

\- _C'est un livre qui traite de l'agriculture. On y retrouve une étude très intéressante sur la plantation des légumes au Moyen-Orient,_ répondit – il en tournant sa page.

 _\- Vous pouvez... lire pour moi ?_ demanda – t – elle ensuite.

Ciel sourit et s'exécuta. Mais avant, il pria Camille de s'asseoir près de lui sur le siège. Il se décala un peu et elle prit place à ses côtés. Ils tenaient tous les deux largement dans le grand fauteuil.

Ciel mit le grand livre entre eux et se mit à lire de sa douce voix. Camille, d'abord gênée de la proximité, oublia rapidement ce point en se concentrant sur les paroles de Ciel. Il parlait calmement, lentement, en articulant bien les mots et en y mettant une certaine forme de plaisir car son expression était plus douce. Ne comprenant qu'un mot sur deux, elle comptait sur les quelques illustrations pour l'éclairer sur le contenu. Malgré l'effort qu'elle mettait pour se concentrer, il lui arrivait d'être plus captivée par la voix que par les mots qu'elle lui soufflait. La voix de Ciel était d'une douceur étonnante, presque mélodique,et elle se fit la réflexion que le résultat serait ravissant s'il devait un jour l'utiliser pour chanter.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la voix du beau jeune homme qui la mettait en émoi. Son souffle qui effleurait parfois sa nuque la déstabilisait tout autant. Elle en rougissait et se concentrait sur le livre pour oublier.

La page se tourna encore et s'ouvrit sur un nouveau chapitre traitant cette fois des fleurs. Comme on ne peut décrire les reines du monde végétal avec de simples mots, les illustrations s'imposaient pour retranscrire au mieux la splendeur de ces beautés. Bientôt, Camille fut totalement séduite et donc accaparée par ces illustrations sublimes. Les fleurs étaient peintes avec un savoir-faire remarquable, les couleurs étaient discrètes mais parfaitement naturelles. Et toutes ces jolies illustrations ne donnaient qu'une envie, planter ces jolies fleurs dans son jardin pour les voir s'épanouir devant soi. Une image attira particulièrement son attention et sans y prendre garde, elle s'enthousiasma dans son français loquace.

\- Oh, je connais cette fleur! C'est la jacinthe ! Oh, la jacinthe! C'est l'une des fleurs les plus belles que je connaisse ! Ma Mom en plantait dans notre jardin lorsque l'automne arrivait et je venais les arroser chaque matin! Mais vers la fin, j'avais tant de travail à la maison qu'il m'arrivait de les oublier pendant des semaines... Sans surprise, quelques mois après lorsque je m'en souvenais, ces pauvres fleurs étaient déjà mortes ! Et depuis, ma Mom n'a plus planté aucune fleur dans notre jardin. Ce qui m'a rendue très triste au passage…

Camille parlait avec insouciance, oubliant pendant un instant qu'il ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'obligea à se taire en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Ciel sourit, passa sa main sur sa tête et elle lui rendit son continuèrent ensuite de regarder ensemble le beau livre pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que l'heure du thé pointe enfin et que sans une seule seconde de retard, Sebastian entre dans la pièce avec son plateau en argent.

Bien sûr, les trouvant ainsi assis ensemble à sourire entre les commentaires de la jeune fille sur la beauté des fleurs ou les lectures du comte et ses remarques sur les notes dans le livre, Sebastian fut assez surpris. Camille se leva cependant rapidement en le voyant et alla vers son siège habituel en face de celui de Ciel.

Sebastian prit évidemment l'initiative de servir la demoiselle en premier avec sa politesse et sa grâce de majordome mais en plaçant la tasse en face de son maître, il ne put se retenir de jaser un peu en versant le thé lui adressa alors quelques mots en anglais avec son fameux sourire moqueur.

Sans s'en offusquer le moins du monde, le comte prit sa tasse calmement entre ses mains et avala une gorgée du liquide. Puis, après quelques moments de silence, il détacha ses lèvres du bord de la tasse et dirigea son œil azur vers son majordome.

\- C'est insipide, soupira-t-il en croisant les bras après avoir déposé la tasse sur la table basse. Refais-le, lui ordonna – t – il ensuite d'un ton bien plus autoritaire tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce dernier s'inclina, la main sur le cœur, et reprit la théière ainsi que la tasse de son maître.

Camille avait observé la scène avec curiosité et après que Sebastian ait quitté la pièce, elle s'autorisa à questionner Ciel du regard. Cependant, celui-ci sortit peu après, l'air frustré.

Elle ne comprit -t-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'avait dit Sebastian ? Elle soupira, déposa sa tasse sur le sol et alla s'asseoir seule sur le fauteuil du comte. Elle prit le livre, l'ouvrit, et se mit à feuilleter les pages, essayant parfois de lire les quelques notes.

Cette pièce lui paraissait tout à coup deux fois plus grande maintenant qu'elle s'y trouvait seule. Après avoir admiré pendant quelques temps le grand livre, elle se décida enfin à le déposer sur la table.

Elle se leva, prit la tasse de thé froid ainsi que l'assiette intacte de gâteaux et sortit à son tour. Elle alla déposer ce qu'elle transportait dans la cuisine où elle trouva les domestiques en train d'éplucher les légumes pour le dîner.

Elle était entrée et sortie sans qu'aucun ne la remarque, sans qu'aucun ne lève les yeux sur elle.

Elle décida alors de se balader dans la demeure. Elle monta l'escalier et se mit à flâner dans les couloirs, comptant le nombre de portes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Inévitablement, elle passa devant le bureau de Ciel mais elle ne s'attarda pas devant comme elle en avait pourtant l'habitude. Puis, elle descendit une nouvelle fois l'escalier et se dirigea vers le jardin. Elle poussa la porte de derrière et sortit.

Dès le premier pas de sa chaussure plate sur l'herbe, elle sentit un air frais lui caresser le visage et cela l'incita à y pénétrer sans crainte.

Une fois dehors, elle marcha sur l'herbe verte. Ce jardin n'était pas aussi grand que celui de chez elle ni aussi bien pourvu. Dans la maison des Albertwood, le jardin était une priorité car Alexandre était un amoureux des plantes. Il contenait une dizaine de sortes de fleurs, plusieurs arbres impressionnants et bien sûr, une fontaine sous la forme d'une nymphe qui verse de l'eau de ses deux mains tendues vers le ciel. Tous ces détails, Camille les connaissait pour avoir passé plusieurs heures à admirer le jardin de la fenêtre de la maison car jamais Miss Kavioeski ne l'avait laissée sortir sous le prétexte qu'elle salirait ses beaux vêtements à jouer dans la terre.

Mais dans ce tout petit jardin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fleurs. L'herbe était plate et il n'y avait pas de statue ou de fontaine. C'était modeste et cela lui rappelait sa chaumière et son petit jardin où elle accrochait le linge.

Levant les yeux, Camille aperçut la fenêtre du bureau du comte qui était ouverte et qui lui laissait entrevoir un bout du petit salon. Elle l'observa brièvement puis recommença à marcher.

Elle tourna alors dans le jardin pendant quelques temps, s'arrêtant parfois pour admirer les toutes petites fleurs qui arrivaient à survivre malgré les mauvais traitements que leur faisait subir Finny qui croyait toujours bien faire en les arrosant cinq fois par jour.

Elle trouva ensuite un petit coin propre sous le seul arbre du jardin. A l'abri des regards, elle s'y installa doucement, s'adossant à l'arbre et arrangeant sa robe autour d'elle. La jeune fille leva encore une fois les yeux et vit que le soleil tombait. Enfin, la journée arrivait à son terme. Les rayons orangés se mêlaient au bleu du ciel comme dans une peinture à l'huile où les couleurs se mélangent pour n'en former qu'une seule. Les quelques nuages présents avaient aussi pris une teinte différente et ne faisaient qu'agrémenter ce tableau de la nature éclatant de beauté.

Pourtant, Camille n'y portait plus aucune considération tant elle avait vu et revu ce même décor des dizaines de fois. Elle en détourna même vite le regard car il lui inspirait une profonde mélancolie. C'était la même chose. Encore et toujours la même chose. Ses journées étaient vides, sobrement vides, comme une prison où rien ni personne ne vient vous voir. Comme à chaque fois que cette pensée s'incrustait dans son esprit, elle ravala sa salive et se roula en boule en encerclant ses genoux repliés de ses bras.

Ce jour s'était terminé comme les autres lorsque la lune avait pris son siège dans le une légère nuance cependant dans le quotidien de Camille car Finny était venu la chercher au milieu de la nuit. Elle s'était tout bonnement endormie sous l'arbre.

Le blondinet l'avait donc réveillée et elle était montée en baillant pour rejoindre cette chambre jaune où elle s'était jetée sur le lit sans cérémonie aucune pour finir de dormir.

...

 _22 Mai 1897 - Hôpital Saint-James_

\- Ils venaient la chercher. Ils montaient l'escalier rien que pour elle et chaque marche les rapprochait davantage. Elle les entendait parfaitement arriver. Elle savait qu'ils venaient pour la prendre. Assise sur le lit de cette chambre aux murs gris, elle retenait sa respiration. Son cœur s'était affolé et tout son être lui criait de sauter par la fenêtre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Des chaînes encore trop solides la retenaient à la vie. D'autant plus qu'une telle fuite serait lâche et indigne d'une Lady de son envergure.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour révéler deux hommes très bien bâtis, forts et vigoureux, la peau hâlée, vêtu chacun d'une blouse blanchâtre.

\- Lydia Rollington ? demanda l'un de sa voix grave.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit – elle en se relevant du lit, le visage inexpressif.

La tête haute et la posture fière, elle tenta de leur faire face noblement.

\- Suivez-nous, lui ordonna – t – il de la même voix sévère.

Elle s'exécuta sans protester. Elle les suivit dans les couloirs de l'hôpital auxmurs gris, l'un marchant devant elle et l'autre derrière elle pour la surveiller.

Ces deux hommes étaient rudes. Lorsqu'elle traînait un peu trop le pas au goût de celui qui marchait derrière elle, il la poussait violemment vers l'avant. Les deux camardes affichaient une seule et même expression qui témoignait du mécontentement et de la colère. Il ne la regardait nullement car rien en elle n'était digne d'être regardé. Ses yeux étaient entourés de profonds cernes noirs, sa peau était livide, ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon mal-fait et sur sa chemise blanche, elle ne portait qu'une vieille robe bleue.

Malgré son apparence négligée et son escorte des moins galantes, elle avançait avec distinction comme une dame se devait de le faire, ne se souciant pas des regards que lui lançaient les employés ou les autres malades de l'établissement qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hôpital, elle remarqua une voiture noire dans laquelle on la força bientôt à monter.

Une fois assise à l'intérieur, elle trouva deux autres femmes, moins belles qu'elle. L'une lisait un livre et l'autre était bâillonnée, les mains attachées derrière le dos et pleurait en silence. Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux bruns et la peau pâle. Elles étaient vêtues aussi pauvrement que Lydia : elle qui lisait portait une robe noire et l'autre n'avait qu'une légère robe de printemps couleur verte.

Lydia ne leur adressa pas la parole et tourna la tête pour observer une dernière fois l'hôpital. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver l'un des hommes qui l'avaient entraînée parler avec beaucoup de respect à un monsieur. Ce monsieur n'était autre que son père. Lydia le considéra avec des yeux froids.

Il n'était plus son père et elle n'était plus sa fille. Rien ne les reliait plus désormais. Elle laissa dans cette dernière inspection de sa forme les ultimes attentions qu'elle pouvait encore lui porter puis y ferma son cœur en détournant ses yeux bleus et en soupirant. Ce qu'elle nota ensuite, c'est qu'un autre homme se trouvait aux portes de l'hôpital.

Au moment où les yeux de Lydia croisèrent les siens, il lui sourit en dévoilant ses dents jaunes et elle resserra fortement sa mâchoire.

\- Gros porc, murmura la jeune fille, les dents serrées.

Lorsque l'homme finit de dialoguer avec M. Rollington, il alla vers la voiture et ferma les volets de l'extérieur, plongeant ainsi les jeunes femmes à l'intérieur dans le noir. Il alla enfin s'asseoir à la place du conducteur avec son camarade.

Et la voiture se mit en marche, transportant ces personnes vers un endroit dont elles ignoraient absolument tout.

...

 _22 Mai 1897 - Rue de Londres._

 _23 : 11_

\- Le vent soufflait atrocement fort ce soir-là. Après une journée brumeuse mais calme, il avait décidé de se déchaîner. Il était si puissant qu'il arrivait à plier les arbres, à décoller les panneaux accrochés dans les différentes places publiques de la ville et à déchirer au vol plusieurs feuilles de papiers qu'il emportait.

En prévision du mauvais temps, les londoniens s'étaient tous enfermés chez eux pour se réchauffer le cœur en compagnie de leurs enfants et de leurs épouses. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues puisque la nuit noire finissait de décourager les petits téméraires qui osaient songer à sortir, et même le plus stupide des chats errants ne s'aventurait pas à l'extérieur par un temps aussi désastreux.

Deux enfants pourtant se trouvaient dehors, assis et emmitouflés dans un même manteau, serrés l'un contre l'autre au détour d'une ruelle puante. Ils étaient tous les deux chétifs et petits de taille pour leur âge. Il y avait une jeune fille et un petit garçon. Le garçon la serrait dans ses bras pendant qu'elle toussait fortement jusqu'à cracher du sang. Une petite flaque rouge s'était formée là où elle crachait et à y regarder de plus près, on pouvait distinguer de petits bouts visqueux qui, ils le savaient, avaient constitué une partie des poumons de la jeune fille.

Au milieu de sa toux très forte, celle-ci cracha de nouveau du sang, électrisant son frère de peur.

\- Tiens bon, Maria, tiens bon ! Par pitié ! supplia – t – il.

Elle ne put répondre car elle continuait de tousser. Il la pressa donc encore plus sur son cœur et elle se mit à tenter d'étouffer ses convulsions sur sa poitrine. Un moment après qu'elle eut retrouvé le calme, elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Joe, j'ai froid..., murmura – t – elle en le serrant plus fort contre elle.

\- Tu as froid ? demanda le petit garçon en fouillant dans sa poche. Ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai de quoi te réchauffer ! s'exclama – t – il ensuite tout en sortant la pierre rouge de sa poche.

En un instant, la pierre se mit à briller dans la main du petit et une flamme illumina la nuit, dévoilant deux visages faibles. L'un d'eux était identique à celui du mort, pâle, inexpressif et endormi alors que l'autre ne paraissait que trop vivant à cause des larmes que le froid avait glacé sur ses joues.

La flamme produite par la pierre se tenait droite et ne vacillait en aucun cas, même lorsque le vent se déchaînait sur elle avec toute sa force. Elle était également très chaude et Joe n'avait déjà plus froid en la tenant depuis à peine quelques minutes. Cependant, aucune amélioration ne se notait du côté de sa sœur qui restait froide et inerte comme un cadavre. Seule la respiration qui gonflait sa poitrine indiquait encore qu'elle était belle et bien en vie.

\- Grande sœur ? fit Joe en se penchant sur elle. Grande sœur, tu es réveillée ? demanda – t – il encore.

En voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, il prit peur et commença à la secouer de toutes ses forces. Inutilement, car elle ne réveilla pas.

\- À l'aide ! À l'aide ! se mit – il alors à crier en serrant sa sœur.

Sa seule réponse fut le sifflement du vent. Il se mit alors à pleurer plus fort. Ses sanglots, seul son qui transperçait le silence dans cette nuit froide et noire, devinrent bientôt des échos qui voyagèrent très loin à travers les rues sales et délabrées. Il se tut ensuite, réalisant après une minute de silence que ses appels n'atteindraient personne. Le petit garçon se tourna alors vers sa sœur et se blottit contre elle encore une fois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, grande sœur, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin, murmura-t-il en fermant ses paupières lentement.

Un vent encore plus puissant souffla alors sur eux, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de leurs cheveux ébène, contrairement à la pierre enflammée sur le sol qui ne vacilla pas.

\- Dis donc toi, t'es vachement gentil avec ta sœurette !

Joe ouvrit les yeux brutalement, surpris. Il prit en vitesse la pierre du sol et dirigea sa lumière en direction de la voix. Une grande silhouette se présenta alors à lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme portant des bottes et une large robe sombre. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui, lui révélant un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir, mon petit,fit le grand homme.

\- Vous êtes qui ?! Répondez – moi ! cria Joe en se relevant, la pierre serrée dans sa main.

\- Oh, moi ? s'amusa l'homme en souriant encore plus.

Il se mit à rire en couvrant sa bouche avec sa manche trop longue.

\- Je suis Undertaker ! reprit-il en finissant de glousser.

\- Arrêtez de jouer avec moi, salaud ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? l'apostropha Joe avec des yeux assassins. Répondez ou -

\- Ou quoi ? l'interrompit Undertaker en souriant.

La pierre rouge dans la main du bambin redoubla d'ardeur.

\- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? répliqua le garçon en relâchant les traits tendus de son jeune visage.

Au même moment, le dit Undertaker sortit un bâton noir de sa poche et frappa rapidement la main du petit. La pierre enflammée tomba inerte sur le trottoir un peu plus loin et Joe voulut s'élancer pour la rattraper mais l'homme le retint en empoignant ses cheveux.

\- Lâchez-moi ! cria – t – il en griffant la main qui le tenait. J'ai dit, lâchez-moi !

\- Oh, petit, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ça. Ce n'est pas un jouet, tu sais, lui fit remarquer l'homme en conservant sa prise.

\- Vous êtes sourd ? Vieux con ! Je vous ai dit de me lâcher ! continua Joe en gigotant dans tous les sens.

\- S'il ne faut que ça pour te plaire ! Haha ! rit Undertaker en le relâchant.

Le petit tomba alors sur le sol et se jeta sur la pierre en furie. Lorsqu'il la rattrapa, la lumière se ralluma dans cette ruelle sombre. Il se releva donc et pointa la flamme en direction de cet homme bizarre. Il tressaillit cependant en le voyant aux côtés de sa sœur.

\- Hé ! Lâchez-la, gros porc ! lui ordonna – t – il.

Undertaker était en effet agenouillé sur le sol devant Maria et tenait son menton entre ses doigts aux ongles très longs pour examiner son visage dans la pénombre. Il affichait également un sourire qui révélait des dents elles aussi très grandes.

Il tourna sa tête en entendant le gosse crier et lui sourit encore.

\- Elle va mourir, tu sais, dit-il en mettant sa manche sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le rire qui montait en lui.

\- Hein ? fit Joe en pâlissant. Non ! reprit – il ensuite. Vous vous trompez, elle est forte !

À cette affirmation, Undertaker ne put plus se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il lâcha Maria pour se tenir le ventre et se rouler en boule pendant que ses rires hystériques faisaient vibrer l'air glacial.

Joe serra le poing.

\- Arrêtez de rire ! C'est assez ! lui cria – t – il.

\- Haha ! C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai entendue depuis longtemps, petit ! affirma alors l'homme en essuyant ses yeux sous la grande frange qui les cachait.

Le garçon ne répondit rien à cause de sa consternation. Il ne savait tout bonnement plus comment réagir ou que faire.

\- Tu sais, dit Undertaker après avoir recouvré son calme, j'ai rarement vu plus faible constitution que la sienne. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle survive à cette nuit et si cela se produit, elle ne vivra pas longtemps après. Même entourée des meilleurs soins, je peux te l'affirmer. Néanmoins, renchérit – il en lui jetant de nouveau un regard, c'est une bien jolie poupée. Si jolie que je me ferai un honneur de la préparer pour son dernier voyage.

\- Que dîtes-vous là, espèce de fou ! s'exclama Joe en rassemblant tout son courage. Éloignez-vous de ma sœur ou c'est vous qui allez partir pour votre dernier voyage !

La pierre dans la main du petit brilla davantage après que ces mots eurent franchis ses lèvres. Joe aurait pu brûler cet extravagant personnage à l'instant mais il se retenait. Pour quelle raison ? Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Undertaker rit de nouveau, aussi fortement que la dernière fois.

\- Décidément, petit, tu es hilarant !Alors viens ! Pour te remercier de m'avoir autant fait rire, j'accepte de t'aider à prolonger la vie de ta forte sœurette ! proposa – t – il en souriant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'vous dites la vérité, hein ? questionna le petit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que je sais que tu peux me réduire en cendres avec ta petite pierre ! Hihi ! rigola Undertaker en pointant l'objet enflammé dans la main du garçon. Je ne vais pas me risquer à te mentir !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de ça ? s'étonna Joe en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Longue histoire, répondit Undertaker en se relevant. En plus, regarde où nous sommes ! indiqua-t– il en tendant ses deux bras vers le ciel. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, petit ! Il n'y a personne pour t'aider ! Haha !

Joe dévisagea cet homme excentrique pendant un instant en examinant sa proposition. Puis, il pensa à sa sœur.

\- D'accord ! J'accepte ! Mais gare à vous, le fou ! approuva – t – il en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Oh, comme tu es fier ! Pas même un merci ! Comme c'est méchant ! bouda Undertaker.

\- Allez, on y va ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

\- À vos ordres, Monsieur le mini-colonel ! répondit Undertaker en soulevant le petit corps de Maria sous le regard inquiet de Joe.

\- Ne la secouez pas trop ! Imbécile !

Undertaker les mena à travers la ville, éclairés par les quelques lampadaires sur la route ainsi que par la pierre de Joe. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une boutique dont l'homme bizarre se débrouilla pour ouvrir la porte avec une clé dans la poche de sa robe tout en tenant la jeune fille.

En entrant, la boutique était totalement plongée dans le noir et Undertaker alla déposer Maria sur ce qui semblait être un canapé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Joe qui se tenait toujours au pas de la porte et lui dit d'entrer. Le petit s'exécuta à pas suspicieux et son hôte ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Allez, petit, pendant que je vais chercher le chocolat chaud, allume les bougies et la cheminée, lui demanda Undertaker en ouvrant une porte.

\- Quoi ? Vous vous éclairez toujours avec des bougies ? s'étonna Joe en arquant les sourcils.

Il ne reçut comme réponse que le rire d'Undertaker qui refermait la porte derrière lui. Joe soupira mais s'exécuta à nouveau. Après avoir localisé les quelques bougies de la pièce, il les alluma et fit de même avec la cheminée. Effectuer cette tâche ne lui prit que quelques secondes alors il passa le reste du temps à examiner cet endroit surprenant en l'attendant.

Sa première impression s'était confirmée sous la lumière :ce lieu était effectivement une boutique avec un comptoir, un petit coin salon et même une cheminée. Cependant, aucune trace de marchandise. Les épais rideaux étaient fermés mais il pouvait entendre les courants d'air frapper les vitres. Le temps n'allait pas s'améliorer et Joe se demanda que pouvait bien vendre cet homme. Sans doute des choses aussi farfelues que lui.

\- Je suis là ! cria l'homme en enfonçant la porte avec son pied.

Joe bondit et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

\- J'ai apporté du chocolat chaud, des biscuits et même du beurre et des cacahuètes. Tu dois avoir faim, petit, énuméra Undertaker, souriant, un grand plateau dans les mains. Puis je n'ai pas oublié les soins pour ta sœurette ! Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt après avoir bu ça.

Il pointa une petite fiole après avoir déposé ce qu'il transportait sur le comptoir.

\- Approche, petit ! Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi terrifié ? Si tu viens de croiser un revenant, montre–le – moi ! J'aurais des questions à lui poser ! s'amusa l'homme en lui portant une grande tasse fumante et une assiette pleine de biscuits tartinés au beurre.

Joe, toujours muet, s'assit sur le second canapé du salon juste en face de celui sur lequel reposait Maria et prit la tasse avec l'assiette.

\- Allez ! Mange ! Allez ! Mange ! l'encouragea l'homme bizarre en tapant des mains.

Après avoir reniflé le contenu de la tasse et l'avoir goûté du bout de la langue, il se décida à boire. Le contenu était amer et nouveau pour lui. Il n'empêche qu'il se souvenait avoir savouré quelque chose de semblable auparavant.

\- Est-ce du lait ? questionna – t – il en détachant ses lèvres désormais recouvertes de crème colorée de la tasse.

\- Oui ! Oui ! répondit l'homme debout en applaudissant.

\- Et vous l'avez mélangé avec quoi ?

\- Avec du cacao ! C'est en faisant cela qu'on obtient du chocolat chaud !

\- Oh ! fit le petit garçon en écarquillant les yeux. Mais le cacao est pour les riches ! Et vous n'avez pas l'air riche, comment vous l'êtes-vous procuré ? questionna – t – il encore en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Tu te trompes, petit ! Je gagne bien ma vie ! Hihi ! rigola Undertaker en prenant place au chevet de Maria. Mais c'est vrai que le cacao est devenu une denrée rare depuis que ces chiens de chez Albert se servent à leur gré de tout ce qui arrive, ajouta-t-il en prenant la tête de la jeune fille et en la mettant sur ses genoux.

\- Je vous préviens, ne faites pas de mal à ma sœur ! menaça Joe en essuyant ses lèvres.

\- Tu es trop suspicieux pour ton âge, tu sais. Tu me rappelles un petit que j'ai connu il y a environ une dizaine d'années mais il ne vient plus que très peu rendre visite à ce vieux et rouillé Undertaker.

Tout en disant cela, il ouvrit la fiole avec une de ses longues griffes et la fit avaler à Maria qui toussa légèrement mais laissa le liquide pénétrer son corps.

Puis, l'homme bizarre reposa sa tête contre un oreiller qu'il prit du sol et alla rejoindre Joe sur l'autre canapé.

\- Avec ça, elle devrait survivre jusqu'à demain, soupira – t – il en s'asseyant aux côtés de Joe.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant puis reprit du chocolat chaud. Il se permit même ensuite de toucher aux biscuits dans l'assiette sur ses genoux. Après un certain temps, il ne fit même plus attention à Undertaker qui l'observait calmement. Il mangea et but absolument tout. Pas même une miette ne résista à son passage.

Il déposa finalement la grande tasse sur l'assiette vide et la tendit à l'homme à ses côtés qui se leva pour la déposer sur le comptoir. Lorsqu'il revint en silence pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, Joe n'osa pas le regarder.

\- M'sieur,se força le garçon après que son bienfaiteur se soit installé de nouveau près de lui. Merci, ajouta – t – il en se mordant les joues.

Undertaker sourit.

\- Oh, pas la peine, mon petit ! répondit-il. D'ailleurs, je voulais te parler d'une chose.

\- De quoi ? demanda Joe en arquant un sourcil.

\- De cette pierre que tu portes avec toi. Sais – tu au moins ce que c'est ?

\- Eh bien... Non. Et pourquoi cela vous intéresse – t – il ? Que savez-vous à propos de cette chose ? questionna le petit garçon sur le visage duquel commençait à se peindre la suspicion.

\- L'immeuble de Church Lan, c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Undertaker sans prendre en compte les questions du petit.

C'en suivit un silence.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que je pensais, sourit l'homme bizarre. J'imagine que tu es conscient de la force de cette pierre.

\- Oui, j'l'sais ! soupira Joe, exaspéré. Alors vous allez me répondre, oui ou non ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos d'cette chose, le vieux ?!

\- Commençons par le commencement ! Est – ce – que tu sais comment s'appelle cette pierre que tu as entre les mains ?

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

\- Eh bien, c'est un Rubis - ou devrais-je dire - le Rubis ! rigola Undertaker. C'est une pierre précieuse, une vraie ! C'est mon copain Vladi qui l'a façonnée. Oh, ce Vladi ! C'est un homme plein d'humour ! On était de très bon amis, du moins avant qu'il ne décide de partir en France après la révolution. J'aurais bien voulu le suivre mais ce pays est juste trop drôle ! À l'heure qu'il est, il doit sûrement être enfermé dans son laboratoire à travailler sur un nouveau projet ! Oh, et si tu te le demandes, c'est un grand sorcier.

\- Un quoi ? demanda Joe en grimaçant.

\- Un sorcier, mon chou, répéta Undertaker. Un très puissant sorcier.

Le petit garçon resta une minute stupéfait mais Undetaker, après avoir ri de sa surprise, lui expliqua tout en détail : de l'origine du Rubis jusqu'à sa fonction principale en passant par l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

\- C'est pour se défendre que les humains se sont mis à la magie, expliqua l'homme bizarre. Puisque vous êtes de petites créatures fragiles et sans aptitudes particulières, vous ne pouviez pas leur faire face.

\- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Joe en croisant les bras.

\- Pourtant, tu en as la preuve sous tes yeux ! Hihi ! sourit Undertaker en pointant du doigt la pierre rouge sur les genoux du gosse. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà utilisée pour tuer un de ces démons dont je t'ai parlé ?

\- Non, je n'ai touché qu'aux humains. Mais d'où viennent ces êtres au juste ?

\- Ah ! soupira l'homme. On leur donne différentes origines ! C'est comme les contes de fées, chaque peuple les déforme plus ou moins pour correspondre à ses croyances. Un coup ils viennent de l'enfer, un autre de sous la terre, personne n'est d'accord ! C'est une vraie pagaille ! Et même eux ne donnent pas d'informations malgré que j'ai l'occasion d'en côtoyer certains !

\- Je vois. Donc... Ce monde en est infesté d'après vous, reprit Joe. Mais comment se fait-il que je n'en jamais vu ?

\- Ils peuvent prendre forme humaine ! Tu en as surement croisé d'ailleurs. Londres en regorge. Il y a tant d'âmes délicieuses qui grouillent ici. Si le Rubis n'était pas avec toi, ils se seraient jetés sur toi et ta sœur. Ils adorent les âmes jeunes et pures.

\- Ce sont donc eux les responsables des enlèvements à répétition des jeunes enfants,comprit le petit en souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Dis-moi ! exigea alors Undertaker.

\- Vous vous trompez, ils ne se sont pas attaqués à nous car j'avais cette...

Le petit jeta un regard vers le Rubis dans ses mains

-...Chose. Ils ne l'ont pas fait car moi et elle n'avons plus rien à offrir. Nous sommes souillés comme personne.

Undertaker éclata de rire et Joe posa sur lui un regard d'incompréhension alors qu'il se tenait le ventre et essuyait ses yeux une nouvelle fois.

\- J'oubliais presque ! rit l'homme. J'oubliais presque, reprit-il après s'être calmé, que tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Je vais t'expliquer : les âmes pures les intéressent car elles sont les plus savoureuses mais seuls les plus puissants y ont droit et ils constituent une minorité. Alors une grande partie doit se rabattre sur ce qui reste. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils se seraient abstenus de te manger car tu as un petit peu souffert dans ta vie ? Crois – moi, ce sont des sauvages. Ils peuvent tout bouffer pour survivre ! Viens, je vais te montrer. Et n'oublie pas d'apporter le Rubis avec toi.

Undertaker se leva et Joe, par curiosité, lui emboîta le pas. Ils passèrent par la porte qui donnait sur un escalier enroulé autour d'un pilier. L'homme descendit alors, suivit de près par le petit garçon qui ne voyant rien, avait allumé une petite flamme.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte en bois fermée. Joe tressaillit en entendant un son d'halètement alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce aux côtés de cet homme bizarre. Pas à pas, ils avancèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter devant ce qui devait être une grande cage recouverte d'un drap blanc. À cette distance, Joe n'eut plus aucun doute sur le fait que les sons venaient sûrement d'elle.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda – t – il à l'homme qui riait.

\- Ton nouvel ami ! Je te présente Jess ! fit – il en tirant le drap.

Le petit garçon distingua seulement une forme humaine recroquevillée à l'intérieur. Pour voir plus clairement, il dut amplifier la puissance de la flamme dans sa main. Ceci fait, le Rubis put éclairer toute la pièce.

L'enfant resta un moment figé face à cet immense et étonnant laboratoire qui se révélait à lui. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche et vit plusieurs tables sur lesquelles reposaient de grands ouvrages, des livres plus petits, des peluches, des potions aux couleurs écœurantes et d'autres objets qui ne pouvaient être décrits par de simples mots. Mais le plus intriguant était cette personne à l'intérieur de cette grande cage. Avec la lumière, on distinguait une forme féminine aux longs cheveux bruns qui paraissaient soyeux. Elle pleurait.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Undertaker qui faisait la moue.

\- Non, non, non ! Jess, pourquoi tu joues à ça ? dit – il en tapant fortement sur la cage avec son pied. Regarde, dit-il, il adore prendre la forme d'une jeune fille pour attendrir les gens !

Il frappa encore la cage et la secoua violemment.

\- Allez, montre nous à quoi tu ressembles vraiment !

Joe resta silencieux en observant la scène. Undertaker redoubla d'efforts mais son acharnement n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter les sanglots de la jeune fille.

\- Vous essayez de faire quoi au juste ? soupira Joe après quelques instants.

\- Mais de le réveiller, voyons ! répondit Undertaker en s'éloignant de la cage. Mais le petit ne veut pas et il fait sa victime en plus ! Regarde, il fait partie de ces nouveaux démons qui prennent la ville pour un buffet à volonté. Ils ont l'étrange mais néanmoins utile capacité de prendre une âme humaine sans faire un pacte avec celle-ci au préalable. Bien que j'ai eu du mal à le capturer, je crois qu'il faut le sacrifier ici et maintenant. J'ai tout tenté pour le faire parler mais rien ! soupira– t –il. C'est devenu inutile de le garder... Quel gâchis l Je ne voulais pas en venir là mais... Petit, dit – ilen suite à l'adresse de Joe. Et si on testait ton petit joujou maintenant ? J'ai toujours été curieux d'en connaitre les capacités !

\- Vous parlez, vous parlez, maugréa Joe en croisant les bras. Mais en attendant, rien ne prouve que ce soit effectivement l'un des monstres dont vous parliez en haut ! Vous voulez mon avis ? demanda – t – il, exaspéré. Je commence sérieusement à croire que vous êtes un fou furieux bon pour l'asile, rien de plus !

\- Oh, tu te mens à toi-même et je sais à quel point tu le veux, répondit Undertaker. Alors vise – le !Vise – le et tu verras !

Joe arqua un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil vers la frêle jeune fille qui pleurait dans la cage.

\- Qui me dit que la prochaine fille dans cette cage ne sera pas ma sœur ? se méfia le petit.

\- Tu ne devrais même pas te poser cette question ! Après tout, c'est toi qui a le pouvoir ici.

Après avoir réfléchi, le garçon se décida en se disant qu'il ne courrait aucun risque à satisfaire sa curiosité. Car oui, il était curieux. Alors, une flamme transperça la cage, faisant hurler la fille. Une minute passa ensuite, meublée uniquement de supplications.

Enfin, la chose bougea et les yeux du petit s'écarquillèrent.

\- Je vous comprends maintenant...

...

 _23_ _Mai 1897_

 _0 : 11_

\- Assis sur le toit, Ronald soupira. De cette hauteur, les étoiles auraient été clairement visibles si les nuages gris n'en privaient pas la terre. Le vent soufflait fortement, faisant voltiger les cheveux du blond. Ses lunettes aussi menaçaient de s'envoler. Cependant, il n'y faisait pas attention. Seule une pensée bourdonnait inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle l'obsédait. Ce n'était étonnement pas la conviction que des milliers de sans – abris allaient rendre l'âme ce soir-là ni même que son ami était grièvement blessé. Non, c'était bien l'impression d'impuissance qui le rongeait.

\- Pourquoi es – tu encore ici ?

Ronald se retourna sans surprise vers la provenance de cette voix. Il s'agissait de William qui se tenait droit, dos à la porte qui séparait le toit du reste du bâtiment. Il tenait ses lunettes fermement pendant que le vent tentait de lui arracher sa veste déboutonnée. D'après ses vêtements froissés, Ronald pouvait facilement dire qu'il venait de sortir du lit.

\- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout, répondit – il en soupirant.

\- Si j'étais toi, je serais déjà au lit. Nous avons une journée chargée demain, recommanda William en tenant la porte pour ne pas qu'elle se referme à cause du vent.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, soupira encore Ronald.

\- D'accord, abandonna le brun. Alors que ce dernier allait rentrer et refermer la porte, Ronald trouva enfin le courage de parler.

\- Dis…

William se retourna calmement.

\- Tu ne te demandes pas comment cela a pu arriver ? lui demanda le blond.

\- De quoi tu parles ? le questionna son collègue.

\- Je parle de ces créatures, de ces nouveaux démons qui surgissent récemment, précisa – t – il.

\- Je ne me soucie pas de ces faits si tu veux tout savoir car je sais qu'ils vont finir par disparaître. Comme ceux qui les ont précédés. Les supérieurs vont comme toujours les exterminer.

\- Et si c'était faux ? Si nous ne leur trouvions pas de point faible ? s'emporta son ami en se relevant. Je te signale que même Grell, l'un des plus forts d'entre nous, n'a pas réussi à les affronter ! Alors qui va pouvoir le faire ?

\- Nous le ferons en nous unissant. Comme à chaque fois, insista le brun.

\- Sauf que cette fois, c'est différent ! répliqua farouchement Ronald. Ils sont plus dangereux que tout ce que nous avons affronté ! Tu as vu de tes propres yeux ce dont ils sont capables !

Au moment où il finit de prononcer ces mots, un cri aiguë au loin transperça l'air jusqu'à leur parvenir et ils se figèrent.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Ronald en se retournant vers le paysage de la ville.

Une fumée violette se dispersait dans l'air, emportée par le vent, de sorte que connaitre sa provenance exacte était impossible. Levant les yeux, ils aperçurent au milieu de la fumée une silhouette féminine qui voligeait dans l'air au gré du vent.

Le cri retentit une nouvelle fois et la silhouette disparut derrière les nuages. Le vent se chargea alors d'effacer la fumée.

Ce spectacle dura seulement quelques secondes, le temps de voir quelque chose et de l'oublier par la suite. Seulement, oublier ce genre d'événement était impossible.

\- Tu as bien vu la même chose que moi ? demanda Ronald, incrédule, en se tournantà nouveau vers William qui se tenait toujours au pas de la porte.

Ce dernier ne semblait nullement surpris et même s'il l'était, il avait visiblement réussi à conserver son calme.

\- Oui, répondit – il en replaçant ses lunettes qui menaçaient de tomber sur son nez.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que nous sommes à présent dans l'obligation d'aller déposer un rapport.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y ! approuva Ronald en suivant son ami.

Ils descendirent les longs escaliers en silence. Le blond était tout aussi stoïque que son compagnon. Il réfléchissait à la cause de ce qui se produisait dans la ville, à ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'une telle pagaille se déclenche. La dernière fois qu'un tel événement s'était produit, ce n'était l'œuvre que d'une seule personne et elle était désormais enterrée six – pieds sous terre. Cela s'était terminé en à peine une nuit.

Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci… Comment abattre un ennemi lorsque celui-ci se trouve être invisible ? Voilà la question qui l'obsédait, ainsi que toutes les autres qui en découlaient inévitablement.

C'était vrai qu'être de mission dans le monde des humains n'était pas toujours agréable mais au moins, passer ses nuits dans un dortoir près du Quartier Général se révélait souvent utile au cas où une urgence devait être gérée dans les plus brefs délais.

Après avoir déposé leur rapport devant un vieil homme, ils sortirent en silence des grands bureaux. Ils restèrent ensuite un moment à observer les nuages qui commençaient à se dissiper, laissant entrevoir de temps à autre la lune.

\- Tu penses que notre rapport va être reçu dans les jours ou dans les mois qui suivent ? soupira Ronald en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Cela dépend surtout de l'importance qu'ils accorderont à notre témoignage. Mais je présume que nous attendrons au moins un bon mois avant d'avoir une réponse. Ils doivent gérer plusieurs affaires d'une haute importance comme tu le sais, supposa William, regardant le ciel songeusement.

\- C'est stupide, tu sais… De toujours prétendre qu'ils travaillent alors qu'ils ne font rien. Je ne sais honnêtement pas pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal pour leur conserver une image alors que tu connais la vérité…

\- Je le fais pour protéger la tranquillité et l'ordre dans les rangs. C'est la seule chose qui compte, affirma Will.

\- Ah bon ? fit son ami. Alors tu crois quel'ordre est plus important que la vérité et la sécurité de nos collègues et des âmes que nous sommes censés récolter ? Quand je pense à tous ces enfants qui ne connaîtront jamais le paradis, je me sens dégoûté ! Je n'arrive même plus à dormir à cause de ces ossements que nous avons retrouvés la dernière fois !

\- Ronald, intervint William. Je sais à quel point cette affaire t'obsède mais tu ne dois pas te laisser submerger pour autant. N'oublie pas que le sommeil est primordial pour conserver notre efficacité. Je ne vais pas te faire de leçon ou quoi que ce soit mais sache que sortir du rang est une chose dangereuse. Reste tranquille, suis les ordres et je suis certain que nous réussirons à les vaincre comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus… Où est passé ton bons sens ?s'agaça soudain son ami. T'as vu la gueule des ordres qu'ils nous donnent et tu persistes à les exécuter comme un bon chien ?! Tu me déçois vraiment…

Le silence s'installa entre eux et chacun plongea dans les yeux de l'autre. William resta de marbre devant ce discours proféré par l'un de ses plus vieux amis. Il ne répliqua rien et de toute façon, sa position indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir.

\- Tu sais, reprit le blond avec un petit sourire, en devenant Dieu de la Mort, je croyais que j'accomplissais une bonne action en me chargeant de ce que les autres rechignaient à faire. J'admirais ces hommes qui arrivaient à tout abandonner pour collecter les âmes des humains. Mais maintenant…, soupira – t – il, je réalise quel imbécile j'ai été de croire en une telle chose ! Maintenant que je vois l'envers du décor et l'indifférence totale que tout le monde montre face à la disparition de ces âmes ! Pourtant, pendant notre formation, ils ne cessaient de nous répéter que c'était la chose la plus précieuse qui soit, la base du monde ! Merde ! Finalement, je me demande si j'ai bien fait et si je n'ai pas voué mon existence à quelque chose qui n'existe pas… Mais toi, Will, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis, répliqua ce dernier. Toi comme moi, comme tous ceux qui ont choisi cette voix, nous avons fait le meilleur des choix.

Il soupira et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, une émotion put se lire sur son visage.

\- Je t'interdis de dire que tout notre travail, reprit-il avec emportement, que toutes les âmes que nous avons sauvées, ne signifient rien !

\- Écoute, dit Ronald en mettant une main sur son épaule. Bien que je ne comprenne pas du tout pourquoi tu soutiens encore ce système, je tiens à te prévenir puisque tu restes mon ami : sache qu'ils nous mentent, et ce depuis longtemps. Moi, je vais dès maintenant commencer à travailler de mon côté pour tenter de découvrir la cause de tous ces secrets.

\- Que prévois – tu de faire ? lui demanda William en prenant de la distance face à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de plan précis pour l'instant, répondit franchement le blond en se grattant le cuir chevelu. Mais nul doute que je vais commencer une enquête juste après la fin de mon service.

\- Tu comptes transgresser les règles ? s'étonna William, les sourcils encore plus froncés.

\- Pas exactement. Je vais juste faire des recherches sur certains sujets qui m'intriguent depuis peu. Voilà pourquoi je vais rester à Londres, affirma le blond en se redressant pour faire face à son collègue.

\- Alors je te recommande de ne pas créer de problèmes. Ami ou pas, sache que je n'hésiterais pas à te dénoncer si tu commets la moindre faute. Te voilà prévenu maintenant.

\- Oui, je le savais déjà, pas la peine de me le répéter, soupira Ronald. Mais toi aussi, sache que je dévoilerais quoi qu'il arrive le résultat de mes recherches si celles – ci aboutissent à ce que j'imagine…

\- Fais comme tu l'entends, répliqua finalement le brun en se retournant pour prendre la route du dortoir. Bonne nuit, lui souhaita – t – il ensuite en continuant de marcher pendant que le vent s'acharnait à essayer de lui dérober sa veste noire. Ah, j'oubliais presque, ajouta-il en se retournant. Grell te demande à l'infirmerie.

Ronald écarquilla les yeux. Alors Grell s'était enfin réveillé de son coma…

\- T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?! lui cria – t – il.

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de William, il fonça au chevet de son ami.

…

 _27 Mai 1897 – Demeure londonienne des Phantomhive._

\- Les volets étaient ouverts et une lumière des plus éblouissantes baignait la chambre, faisant luire les meubles et les décorations. Une fraîche et douce brise se permettait d'entrer quelques fois pour caresser les beaux rideaux en satin et effleurer la joue de la jeune fille assise sur le seul lit de la pièce.

Camille était vêtue d'une robe verte sans corset mais très élégante, dotée de deux petites poches discrètes sur le devant, ornée de quelques boutons noirs ici et là et d'une ceinture de la même couleur pour souligner sa taille marquée. Le tissu était très doux et la découpe noble. Mais ce n'était qu'une robe d'enfant. Coûteuse peut-être, mais une robe d'enfant tout de même et elle le savait.

Elle leva ses mirettes vers la fenêtre puis les rabaissa aussitôt. La lumière était trop forte pour ses yeux qui venaient tout juste de s'ouvrir après une courte sieste à même le sol.

Camille appréciait cette robe. Elle était vraiment belle et elle avait l'impression de la ternir plus qu'autre chose en la mettant, elle qui était si éloignée de la beauté.

La porte derrière elle était fermée, comme d'habitude.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses longs cheveux décoiffés s'éparpillant sur le matelas puisqu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à les coiffer. Son corps, débordant de jeunesse et de vitalité auparavant, lui semblait mou et lourd depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyablement faible. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vide de vie. Pourquoi ? Sans doute car jamais elle n'avait été tenue enfermée aussi longtemps. Jamais elle n'avait eu d'existence aussi vide de stimulations extérieures.

Ses journées se limitaient à observer par la fenêtre, à jouer à un ou deux jeux auxquels elle ne comprenait rien ou bien à déplacer les pièces sur l'échiquier en s'imaginant que quelqu'un était assis en face d'elle. Parfois c'était Mom, d'autres fois Joe ou Sabrina, et parfois même ils étaient tous réunis, lui parlant de tout et de rien.

Mais la plupart du temps, c'était Ciel qui occupait cette place. Elle détestait se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le chasser de ses pensées mais elle n'y pouvait rien. L'imaginer lui, son visage, son sourire, sa voix et ses manières. Tout cela allumait une petite bougie dans le noir profond de son cœur meurtri. Pourtant, Ciel ne méritait absolument pas qu'elle lui accorde cette place.

Il ne venait plus la voir. Il ne l'invitait plus à dîner près de lui dans la salle à manger et il se contentait de l'ignorer lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ce qui était déjà très rare parce qu'il passait la plupart de son temps dans son bureau. Idiote comme elle était, elle continuait malgré tout de penser à lui et à lui pardonner cette froide indifférence. C'était de sa faute, après tout. Elle l'avait ennuyé.

Oui, au fond, elle savait pourquoi il ne venait plus la voir : c'était parce – qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte que passer son temps avec une créature aussi bête qu'elle était le gaspiller. C'était normal. Il était intelligent, talentueux et plein de charme et d'éducation. Quel genre de plaisir pouvait-il prendre à côtoyer une paysanne tristement normale, lui qui était habitué à la rareté et à la beauté ? Aucun. Il était juste resté avec elle par pitié pendant quelques temps et puis il s'était arrêté lorsque sa conscience le lui avait permis.

C'était douloureux à admettre mais il lui fallait le faire. La seule personne qui s'était donnée la peine de passer du temps avec elle l'avait fait car elle l'avait trouvée pitoyable.

Elle changea de position et s'affala davantage encore sur le lit pendant qu'une larme dévalait sa joue.

Parfois, en fin de journée, lorsque tous les domestiques étaient réquisitionnés pour préparer le dîner et pour sortir de cette monotone existence, elle se permettait de sortir dans le jardin où ses pieds foulaient l'herbe et où son nez percevait l'odeur des plantes. Elle s'asseyait alors presque à chaque fois sous le fameux arbre, là où personne ne pouvait la voir et elle regardait le soleil se coucher lorsque le temps le permettait. Elle rêvait d'avoir des ailes pour s'envoler loin d'ici. N'importe où.

C'était alors son imagination qui s'en emparait pour transporter son âme quelque part, le temps d'un voyage où elle ne se sentait plus triste. Mais ces moments de plénitude ne duraient jamais longtemps. Ils s'arrêtaient toujours lorsque Sebastian venait la chercher pour lui annoncer que le dîner était prêt ou quand Finnian la réveillait parce qu'elle s'était endormie.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Elle se releva brusquement en séchant ses larmes puis alla ouvrir la porte en ignorant son mal d'estomac. Elle appuya sur la poignée puis recula pour laisser entrer Sebastian. Elle avait légèrement ouvert la bouche en l'apercevant, ce qu'il avait tout de suite remarqué.

\- Déjà, murmura– t – elle en grimaçant, se maudissant pour sa voix rouillée.

Il déposa le plateau qu'il transportait sur le petit bureau puis se tourna vers elle.

\- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, allez-vous bien ? lui demanda – t – il en souriant.

\- Oui, je vais bien… Mais il est quelle heure au juste s'il – vous – plait ? questionna – t – elle en jetant un regard vers la fenêtre.

Il y faisait toujours aussi beau et rien n'avait changé.

Sebastian sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche pour l'inspecter.

\- Il est exactement seize heures, quinze minutes et vingt – trois secondes. C'est l'heure du thé, répondit-il en la rangeant ensuite dans sa poche pour se tourner vers le plateau et verser le chaud contenu de la théière bleue ornée d'oiseaux de paradis dans une tasse du même service. Venez maintenant, avez du Bavarois aux poires aujourd'hui.

\- Le temps est passée si vite, souffla- t – elle en s'approchant de lui.

Alors qu'elle allait tirer la chaise pour s'asseoir, son souffle se coupa en le voyant le faire pour elle. Elle lui adressa subséquemment des yeux surpris. Alors même ça, elle n'avait plus le droit de le faire ?

\- Veuillez prendre place, Mademoiselle, lui sourit – il.

Elle savait que ce sourire et ce geste n'étaient pas sincères mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Ne serait – ce que pour le remercier de son geste courtois.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, Monsieur Sebastian.

\- Voyons, c'est tout naturel, répondit– il en plaçant la tasse de thé ainsi que le gâteau devant elle.

Elle se mit à boire le thé en prenant de temps à autre une bouchée du gâteau. D'habitude, Sebastian s'en allait pendant qu'elle prenait son thé mais cette fois, il resta près d'elle, à l'affut du moindre de ses désirs.

\- Voulez – vous encore du thé ?

\- Un peu plus de gâteau vous ferait peut – être plaisir ?

\- Puis – je vous apporter du sucre ? Ou peut – être désireriez – vous ajouter du lait à votre thé ?

Ce à quoi elle répondit toujours par la négative. Elle finit même par rougir devant cette constante sollicitation et par se demander si refuser les propositions du majordome entrait dans le cadre de l'impolitesse. Cependant, elle tint jusqu'au bout et ne reprit absolument de rien. De toute façon, elle ne termina même pas sa pâtisserie.

\- Mademoiselle, lui dit alors Sebastian en finissant de débarrasser. Vous ne mangez plus correctement et il vous arrive même de sauter des repas. C'est très inquiétant pour votre santé. Avez – vous une envie particulière, un plat qui pourrait vous redonner l'appétit ? s'enquit – il.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je dois avouer que depuis un certain temps, mon ventre me fait si mal que j'ai du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit, convint Camille.

\- Je vois, comprit Sebastian. Alors laissez – moi vous préparer un remède pour vos maux. Je vous le certifie comme étant l'un des meilleurs qui soient. Il a déjà fait ses preuves sur différentes personnes.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, lui sourit – elle en retour. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

\- Mais de rien, Mademoiselle, c'est mon devoir de majordome de veiller à votre confort ici, dit – il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- En parlant de mon séjour ici, l'interpella – t – elle soudain.

Il se retourna, le plateau dans ses mains pour l'écouter.

\- Je me demande combien de temps je vais devoir encore rester, reprit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

\- Mais voyons, Mademoiselle, ce sujet ne semble pas vouloir quitter votre esprit ! Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, cela ne saurait tarder davantage et vous allez bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez vous.

\- J'entends cela depuis le début, lui rappela – t – elle alors. Pourtant, je suis ici depuis tellement de temps que j'ai arrêté de compter. Je veux rentrer chez moi ou au moins, je veux comprendre pourquoi je suis ici.

\- Si je puis me permettre, lui répondit – il en souriant, vous devriez aller vous reposer, Mademoiselle. Je crains que le manque de sommeil ait infecté votre façon de penser.

Elle resta incrédule face à cette déclaration et le laissa partir sans un mot supplémentaire. Elle s'assit sur le lit et recommença à penser. Que pouvait – elle bien répliquer face à cela ? Que pouvait – elle encore faire ? Rien. Elle n'était qu'une prisonnière et elle devait se taire et écouter. Elle devait même s'estimer heureuse qu'ils ne la battent pas.

Quelques larmes lui montèrent aux quel était ce sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle à l'instant ? Elle soupira de frustration et se releva pour aller vers la fenêtre.

Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure puis soupira. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à noter depuis hier. Seules deux petites fleurs jaunes qui venaient d'éclore un peu loin des autres faisaient la différence. En n'entendant personne siffler en arrosant les plantes, elle sut que Finny était rentré dans la maison pour ne pas attraper un coup de soleil à cause de la chaleur ambiante qui régnait. Cependant, Camille n'avait nullement chaud. Elle tendit sa main vers le dehors pour sentir les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau froide. Elle soupira alors et sourit.

Quelque chose se mit à bouger dans un buisson soudainement, attirant son attention,et elle se pencha en avant pour en connaitre la cause. Un chat noir en sortit.

Elle se mit à sourire en l'examinant attentivement pendant qu'il poursuivait un insecte. Elle voulut ensuite aller l'observer de plus près et peut – être même jouer avec lui.

Ainsi,elle se précipita et ne croisa personne sur le chemin menant à la porte de derrière. Un soleil flamboyant l'accueillit avec le chant des oiseaux cachés dans le décor mais elle n'y fit pas attention et courut plutôt sur l'herbe maladroitement taillée là où elle espérait que le chat se trouve toujours. Et effectivement, il y était toujours. Malheureusement, en la voyant débarquer si brusquement devant lui, il prit peur et retourna se réfugier dans son buisson.

Camille rit de sa réaction et pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, elle prit place sur l'herbe sous le soleil ardent en face de sa cachette en lui souriant. Lui aussi alors suivit son exemple et s'allongea sur l'herbe en l'observant. Il la dévisagea et elle fit de même. C'est de cette manière qu'elle vit que la couleur de ses yeux était le vert. Elle sut aussi qu'il n'était pas un chat domestique, ou qu'il ne l'était plus depuis un temps considérable, car un bout de son oreille droite manquait. Cela constituait la preuve qu'il s'était battu ou que quelques cruels enfants s'étaient amusés à le torturer.

Camille imaginait parfaitement que la vie dans la rue devait être un enfer, plus pour l'animal encore que pour l'homme. Car l'être humain, avec son intelligence, peut s'empêcher de tomber dans des situations embarrassantes ou risquées pendant que l'animal qui n'est guidé que par son instinct doit se battre chaque jour pour trouver de quoi manger ou bien mourir de faim sur le trottoir. Sans compter le fait qu'en plus de se battre avec ses congénères, il doit composer avec un être plus grand, plus fort et plus malin que lui.

Ce chat a dû tellement souffrir, se disait – elle.

Elle ressentit alors une vague de compassion pour la pauvre bête et se leva après un bon moment en position assise.

\- Tss tsstss, fit – elle en s'approchant du chat, la main tendue.

Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle considéra de nouveau sa démarche en observant la forme paisible du chat. Pouvait – elle se permettre de porter atteinte à la tranquillité de ce pauvre animal rien que pour assouvir une de ses envies égoïstes ? Était – elle seule et désespérée au point d'avoir autant besoin d'une compagnie ? Même celle d'un chat ?

Après avoir réfléchi un instant, elle retira sa main tendue inutilement puis se tourna pour aller s'asseoir sous l'arbre comme à son habitude. Elle s'arrêta cependant de marcher en sentant quelque chose passer sous sa robe et filer entre ses jambes pour finalement apparaître devant elle.

Elle s'arrêta alors et le chat s'assit devant elle pour la regarder de ses grands yeux verts.

Elle s'abaissa à son niveau et tendit sa main vers lui. Le chat leva sa queue et appuya sa tête au ceux de cette main offerte. Camille sourit et continua de le caresser. Après un bout de temps, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble assis sous l'arbre, lui sur ses genoux et elle observant le soleil qui tombait à l'horizon.

La seule tâche dans ce tableau si parfait était qu'en passant sa main sur sa douce fourrure ébène, elle constata avec horreur qu'il était d'une maigreur atroce. À vrai dire, il n'avait pratiquement rien sur les os. Elle eut pitié de lui et décida de trouver une solution pour l'aider.

Mais ses choix étaient assez limités. Elle ne voulait pas demander à Sebastian de peur qu'il ne chasse le pauvre chat en apprenant qu'il se trouvait dans la demeure. Peut – être alors pourrait – elle prétendre se porter mieux et demander un dîner pour ensuite cacher sa viande dans un mouchoir et la lui apporter plus tard ?

 ** _Boum !_**

La demeure toute entière trembla subitement sous l'effet d'un bruit fracassant qui provenait sûrement de la cuisine. Il parvint même jusqu'à Camille dans le jardin qui dut se couvrir les oreilles pendant que le chat lui, bondit sur ses pattes et s'enfuit à toute allure. Elle se releva et tenta de le rattraper mais elle ne put le faire avant qu'il ne se glisse entre les barreaux du portail pour disparaître à l'autre bout de la rue déserte.

Désormais seule à nouveau, elle soupira et appuya son front contre les barreaux glacés.

\- Finalement, toi aussi tu m'as quitté, souffla – t – elle en fermant les yeux.

…

\- Il faisait nuit et l'on pouvait clairement distinguer la pleine lune dans le ciel dégagé, baignée parmi les étoiles. Oubliée la chaleur de la journée, la nuit l'avait éjectée dès le début de son règne sur la ville.L'avait remplacé un froid glacial. Les quelques mondains qui, encouragés par le temps clément, s'étaient permis de sortir en tenues légères, l'avaient aussitôt regretté pendant que ceux qui étaient resté chez eux avaient été obligés de fermer les fenêtres pour préserver leur santé et celle de leurs proches.

Mais Camille ne l'avait pas fait. Non pas car elle ne sentait pas le froid - elle le sentait même plus que les autres – mais parce – qu'elle aimait observer le ciel, assise sur son lit, et sentir parfois une brise fraîche chatouiller son visage. Elle se sentait de cette façon vivante. Souffrir de quelques façons que ce soit rappelle à l'âme qu'elle est toujours prisonnière de la vie, qu'elle est encore capable d'écrire son histoire, de changer le cours de son destin avant de rejoindre le monde des morts une bonne fois pour toutes.

Camille avait besoin de ce rappel car elle ne se sentait plus vivre. Comme si elle était morte et qu'elle était maintenant en enfer. Ses souvenirs lui semblaient lointains, le récit d'une autre existence, et en les retraçant dans sa mémoire, elle tentait de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour devoir le payer ici, seule, sans personne. Elle entendait parfois dans l'écho d'un rire ou d'une remontrance, une voix éloignée qui criait son nom.

Elle soupira en sortant de sa rêverie éveillée. Il lui arrivait souvent de se perdre dans ses pensées au point de ne plus faire attention au monde devant elle dernièrement. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en reposant les pieds sur terre fut les fleurs fanées dans le vase sur le bureau. Pourtant, Sebastian ne les avait apportées que ce matin. Le fait qu'elle ne tienne pas plus de dix heures était surprenant, surtout qu'elles étaient plongées dans de l'eau et Camille avait déjà vu des plantes survivre sans entretien plusieurs jours après avoir été cueillies. C'était un beau gâchis en tout cas, elles avaient été très jolies.

Par curiosité, elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet près d'elle et en sortie la pierre bleue. Les fleurs reprirent alors de leur fraîcheur dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur elles.

\- Pas mal, je m'améliore, sourit – elle en se levant pour aller admirer son œuvre, laissant la pierre sur le lit.

Depuis un certain temps déjà, lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, elle sortait la pierre et essayait de l'utiliser. C'est de cette façon qu'elle avait découvert pouvoir jouer avec l'eau et les plantes. Elle avait été d'abord impressionnée mais cela ne la choquait plus à présent. Elle faisait pourtant bien garde à ne pas en abuser. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle venait à commettre une bêtise ou à être découverte ?

L'eau des fleurs avait été renouvelée et on leur avait insufflé une nouvelle vie. Elle passa donc le bout de ses doigts sur les doux pétales rajeunis pendant que son nez captait un tout nouveau parfum. Ce qu'elle pouvait faire était vraiment d'une beauté sans pareille …

La porte s'ouvrit subitement pour laisser pénétrer Sebastian. Camille se retourna instantanément vers lui avec une expression de surprise. Il tenait comme à son habitude un plateau sur lequel reposait cette fois un bol au contenu fumant ainsi qu'un verre transparent qui englobait un liquide visiblement visqueux à la couleur marron.

\- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, la salua – t – il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Bonsoir, lui rendit – elle en se dégageant pour qu'il puisse disposer son plateau sur le bureau.

Après l'avoir fait, il se retourna et s'inclina.

\- Je vous présente les plus plates excuses de la part du domestique pour vous avoir fait attendre. Pour justifier ce retard, je tiens à vous dire qu'un accident a eu lieu dans la cuisine, vous avez certainement dû en entendre le boucan, s'excusa – t – il.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, vous savez, lui assura – t – elle.

\- Merci de votre compréhension, Mademoiselle, sourit – il en lui écartant la chaise. Je vous ai préparé comme convenu un remède contre le mal, tenez, dit – il en posant devant elle le verre.

Bien que répugnée, elle avala le contenu d'une seule traite. Elle faillit bien vomir par la suite mais se retint à la perspective de guérir de son mal. Comme consolation, Sebastian lui présenta une chaude soupe au poulet qu'elle dégusta avec gratitude.

Cette fois – ci, le majordome se décida à se retirer pour la laisser manger toute seule. Elle soupira ainsi de soulagement en le voyant s'incliner et se diriger vers la porte. Elle se mit alors à son aise et reprit une cuillère de soupe.

\- Qu'est-ce ? lui demanda – t – il soudainement.

\- Quoi ? lâcha – t – elle en se retournant.

\- Je parle de ce qui se trouve sur votre lit, l'éclaira – t – il en se dirigeant vers la chose pour la saisir.

Camille se précipita et l'attrapa avant lui.

\- C'est à moi, déclara – t – elle en s'asseyant sur le matelas, le rose aux joues.

\- Pouvez – vous donc me laisser la voir de plus près, Mademoiselle ? lui demanda – t – il en prenant place près d'elle.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, essayant de déceler à quoi il pouvait bien penser derrière son grand sourire mais elle échoua comme à chaque fois. Son expression était toujours la même : à demi tendre et à demi moqueuse. Rien d'autre ne pouvait se lire sur son visage ou dans ses yeux.

Elle secoua négative ment la tête en réponse et le sourire du majordome tomba, comme s'il en était déçu.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Eh bien…Je crois que…, bégaya – t – elle en baissant les yeux. C'est ma propriété, enfin… N'est – ce – pas une raison suffisante ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle sur le lit.

\- Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose. Juste, laissez – moi prendre cette jolie pierre que vous avez entre vos petites mains…

\- Non, non… Croyez – moi, je ne dois pas, répondit – elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Malheureusement, cette précieuse distance qu'elle instaura fut franchie rapidement par Sebastian. Il posa cette fois sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il était si proche que son souffle atteignait sa joue. Elle se crispa alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez – vous pas m'accorder ce petit souhait ? lui murmura – t – il doucement. Alors que moi, je me démène pour satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs…

C'en était trop ! Elle s'extirpa de cette répugnante proximité en se relevant rapidement.

\- Non ! C'est non ! affirma – t – elle une fois debout, lui faisant face. Je ne vous reconnais plus, mais que vous arrive – t – il donc ? Ce genre de bassesse n'est pas de votre habitude !

Elle remarqua peu après qu'une chose avait changé dans son regard. Une chose discrète, un éclat nouveau, presque invisible, mais bien là. Il se leva à son tour. Il était bien sûr plus intimidant lorsqu'il était debout. Du haut de son mètre quatre – vingt – cinq, elle devait s'incliner à se rompre le cou pour pouvoir maintenir le contact visuel. Un contact qu'elle était très tentée de rompre d' yeux aussi durs avaient le don de lui glacer l'âme.

Une main gantée se leva alors et d'un geste sec et rapide, elle la terrassa : il l'avait frappée.

Camille tomba sur le sol, la joue enflée. Elle ne ressentit pas la douleur induite par le coup tout de suite mais elle perdit la vue, confondant la forme de Sebastian avec le reste de la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Malgré tout, elle tenait toujours la pierre et elle la serra de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine en tremblant.

Il s'agenouilla alors près d'elle et tenta de la lui soutirer. Mais rien à faire, elle s'y accrochait comme à sa vie. En recouvrant la vue, indifférente à son mal de crâne, elle donna un coup de pied placé au majordome qui dut reculer en se tenant l'estomac. Ce recul laissa le temps à la jeune fille de se relever. Elle faillit cependant flancher de nouveau en apercevant ses yeux alors qu'il se relevait de son côté.

Rouges, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges !

Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et recula d'un pas. Il se mit alors à avancer vers elle lentement, la laissant se perdre dans ce regard si effrayant qui dépeignait avec une exactitude terrible la nature de cet être…

Comment fuir ? Il avançait vers elle et il ne lui restait plus d'espace pour reculer ! Elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre la porte. Aussi rapide était – elle, l'atteindre en un temps aussi court était impossible.

Elle se retrouva donc dos à la fenêtre sans échappatoire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un pas pour la saisir. Il allait la frapper. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il voulait lui faire mal. Puis, il prendrait son bien et la laisserait mourir sur place…

C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'il savait à propos de la pierre. Sinon, il ne se donnerait pas autant de mal pour la lui prendre. C'était sûr, il était au courant. Peut – être même depuis le début. Mais comment ? Elle l'ignorait en cet instant précis et elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser.

En une seconde, elle fit son choix. Elle se retourna avec précipitation et se jeta du haut de sa fenêtre vers le sol.

Sa chute fut rapide mais vertigineuse et pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se sentie voler. La chute n'en fut que plus dure. Elle retomba sur ses jambes mais elle sentit tous ses membres se broyer en à peine un instant. Elle vacilla.

Elle ramassa pourtant la pierre tombée près d'elle et la glissa dans une des poches de sa robe, la main tremblante. Péniblement, elle se redressa. S'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche, elle sut que bien que douloureuse, elle était encore fonctionnelle. Ce n'était pas le cas de sa jambe droite qui était cassée. Elle ressentait une douleur atroce rien qu'en la laissant toucher le sol.

Elle se dirigea donc en titubant vers le portail, se mordant la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Elle marchait trop rapidement pour son corps souffrant mais l'image des yeux rouges ne cessait de la traquer dans son imagination. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de était bien trop terrifiée.

C'est ainsi qu'en un temps record pour une personne dans son état, elle rejoignit le portail.

Mais il était tout aussi fermé que tout à l'heure.

\- Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Pitié, tout sauf ça ! Ouvre ! l'implora Camille en le secouant de toutes ses forces.

Elle s'épuisa inutilement car il était trop résistant pour céder à ses misérables tentatives. Ravalant un liquide poisseux au goût métallique dans sa bouche qu'elle savait être son sang, elle se mit à réfléchir à une issue. Dans la nuit, elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose mais elle savait de mémoire qu'il n'y avait aucune autre sortie de la résidence que ce portail. D'ordinaire, elle n'arrivait jamais à escalader le mur alors le faire avec une jambe cassée était inconcevable.

Désespérée, elle se remit à secouer les barreaux tout en sachant pourtant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle s'arrêta soudain subitement et son cœur rata un battement.

Sebastian se tenait derrière elle et sa main s'était posée sur son épaule. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de lui mais elle aurait voulu tourner la tête pour vérifier, en vain. La terreur l'avalait toute entiè essaya pourtant de s'extirper de son emprise mais il la retint fermement et la retourna vers lui.

Il la plaqua contre les barreaux, lui lia et suspendit ses mains au – dessus de sa tête avec l'une de ses propres mains tandis qu'il se mettait à fouiller partout sur son corps avec l'autre. Sa tâche était pour le moins ardue puisque celle qui aurait dû être souffrante au point de perdre conscience continuait de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Camille savait que ses chances de fuite étaient nulles mais elle n'était pas encore à ce degré de désespoir qui permettait l'abandon. Elle ne se serait jamais pardonnée d'avoir laissé tomber à ce moment. Jamais, même dans la mort. Elle lutterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle s'il le fallait.

Pour la calmer une bonne fois pour toutes, Sebastian lui administra alors un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure. Plus par fortune qu'habilité, elle l'esquiva en décalant sa tête au bon moment, et c'est la grille qui le reçut à sa place.

La jeune fille le sentit alors s'ouvrir dans son dos. Le portail avait cédé ! Elle s'empressa donc de saisir sa chance.

Elle se dégagea rapidement de son oppresseur et courut comme une folle. Sebastian demeura de son côté sur place, surpris, mais aussi souriant. Il la regarda le fuir avec un regard moqueur. Peut-être la trouvait-il tout bonnement pitoyable, courant comme une ivrogne, espérant pouvoir s'en sortir.

Camille bifurqua bientôt au coin d'une nouvelle ruelle. Son crâne lui faisait mal et était tellement lourd qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus et prenait le chemin le plus évident : le plus grand et le plus propre, sachant qu'il la mènerait au centre – ville où elle pourrait trouver de l'aide. Car ce quartier était un véritable désert.

Elle avait beau avoir mal partout, elle continua à avancer, ignorant la douleur, ne se souciant pas des conséquences. Mais ce qui devait se produire, se produisit néanmoins. Son pied droit finit par vaciller et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Son crâne cogna contre le sol et elle sentit une bosse se former immédiatement. Sa vision se troubla mais elle était encore consciente. Elle tenta alors de se relever lorsqu'elle sentit un coup de pied lui vriller le ventre, l'obligeant à rester au sol. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger désormais.

Sebastian se pencha sur elle et écarta les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son visage en sueur. Puis il se redressa et se remit à sourire. Il tourna autour de son corps immobile et frappa méthodiquement, là où il savait qu'elle allait en souffrir. Il atteignit ainsi son dos, son ventre, sa tête. Il piétina même sa jambe droite.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Camille pendant qu'elle gémissait de douleur chaque fois que le choc était trop fort. Elle aurait voulu crier. Sa bouche était même ouverte mais aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Comme si même ses cordes vocales étaient paralysées par la douleur.

Le silence n'était troublé que par ses halètements de douleur et le son des coups qu'il lui infligeait. Elle fut ainsi trop distraite par sa souffrance pour entendre le bruit métallique qui résonna soudain dans le silence. Contrairement à elle, Sebastian s'arrêta pour vérifier les environs puis recommença une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait rien.

C'était sûrement la fin pour elle, pensa Camille. Alors elle ferma les yeux et décida de retracer son parcours.

Depuis le début. Depuis le début de sa vie, quel genre d'erreur avait – elle donc pu commettre pour finir ainsi ? Elle avait peut – être été un peu trop vilaine avec sa Mom ? Peut – être qu'elle avait trop ignoré les souffrances de Joe ? Peut – être qu'elle avait forcé Sabrina à être comme les autres sans jamais chercher à la comprendre ? Peut – être qu'elle s'était montrée capricieuse avec Alexandre qui avait fait tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse. Et peut – être qu'elle avait en vain désobéi à Miss Kavioski qui, au final, ne cherchait qu'à l'éduquer pour faire honneur à sa famille.

Peut - être qu'elle méritait son sort finalement. Mais si on lui donnait une seconde chance, rien qu'une seule, si on lui accordait une autre vie, elle se promit d'être la meilleure personne possible et d'aider tout le monde autant qu'elle pourrait.

Elle entendit alors un cri et elle sentit avant même de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux de forts bras la saisir. Entrouvrant ses lourdes paupières, elle vit qu'elle s'éloignait d'un corps étendu sur le sol. C'était le sien, elle le savait.

Elle ferma aussitôt ses yeux et soupira de soulagement, libérée de cette torture. Qui était son sauveur, cette personne qui courait en la portant ? Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas sur le moment car elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Elle appuya seulement sa tête contre son cou.

\- Merci, lui souffla – t – elle.

\- C'est fini maintenant. Il ne vous arrivera plus rien, lui répondit – il.

\- Je vous connais… Je connais cette voix, n'est – ce pas ? soupira – t – elle en souriant.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais elle savait qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle était sûre de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était sauvée, et non pas morte.

Bientôt, il la déposa sur un banc. En ouvrant les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un parc et que devant elle coulait un lac sur lequel vacillait le reflet des lampadaires permettant de voir dans cette nuit sombre.

Il s'assit près d'elle et ils s'observèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- M. Landers ! Oh, M. Landers ! Comme vous m'avez manqué ! Comme je vous aime ! Comme je vous aime ! Merci ! Merci du fond du cœur ! répéta-t – elle en le serrant de ses faibles forces.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Tout ira pour le mieux maintenant, ma Lady. Vous ne souffrirez plus, je vous le promets, la consola – t – il.

Elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes et se détacha enfin de lui pour sécher ses larmes.

\- Que vous est – il arrivé durant tout ce temps ? la questionna – t – il. Racontez – moi, je dois le savoir…

\- Tout a commencé après que je vous ai quittée… Un enfant avait volé et j'avais donc décidé de le poursuivre. Puis, après…

Elle lui raconta tout et il l'écouta avec beaucoup de calme et de compré dut faire de fréquentes pauses pour retrouver son souffle et calmer la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait la tête mais elle tint bon.

\- Et maintenant, il me poursuivait car il voulait me prendre ça, fit – elle en sortant la pierre de sa poche d'une main tremblante et couverte de sang.

M. Landers parut surpris pendant un instant.

\- Est – ce – qu'il a cherché à vous tuer ?

\- Oui, je veux dire… Vous l'avez vu de vos propres yeux...

\- Il ne cherchait pas à vous tuer. Croyez – moi, il ne faisait que s'amuser, lui répondit – il en détournant son regard du sien. Il avait besoin de vous.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, retrouvant un peu de vigueur.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, Camille. Je connais le comte Phantomhive et je connais son majordome. Je les connais même depuis longtemps.

Elle resta bouche – bée mais le laissa continuer.

\- Nous partageons une longue histoire, sourit – il. Si vous veniez à la connaitre, je crois que vous perdriez tout respect pour moi. Je n'en suis pas fier, croyez – moi. Voilà, je vous ne la conterai pas. Dites – moi juste, avez – vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange au sujet du comte ?

\- Oui, oui… Enfin, il porte un cache – œil, c'est tout ce que je sais, murmura-t-elle, luttant à nouveau contre la douleur.

\- C'est ce à quoi je voulais en venir. Sachez que sous cela, il cache la marque d'un pacte. Il s'agit d'une –

\- D'une étoile violette qui s'illumine dans le noir, le coupa – t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Oui, c'est cela ! confirma – t – il. Comment le savez – vous ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu sans, par hasard… Une histoire que je préfère oublier, avoua – t – elle en rougissant.

\- Vous a – t – il fait quelque chose d'inapproprié ?

\- Non ! Absolument pas ! répondit – elle en fronçant les sourcils, surprise. Personne ne m'a fait de mal jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je dois même avouer que j'étais bien traitée. Mais ne détournons pas le sujet, vous avez parlé d'un pacte ? Parlez, s'il – vous - plait, je veux savoir…

\- Vous ne mentez pas, c'est bien, approuva M. Landers en hochant la tête. Par un concours de circonstances que j'ignore, je sais que le comte a fait un pacte avec un diable. Que ce dernier doit le servir loyalement et fidèlement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… En échange de son âme à la fin.

\- Et ce diable, ne serait – ce pas Sebastian ? devina – t – elle avec lassitude.

\- Oui, c'est le cas. Vous avez dû voir ses yeux rouges. Mais dites – moi, cette nouvelle ne vous surprend– elle pas?

\- Bien sûr que je suis surprise, marmonna – t – elle en tremblant. Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai cohabité avec un démon. C'est lui qui faisait ma nourriture, qui nettoyait mes vêtements, qui venait me réveiller le matin… Oh, bonté ! fit – elle soudain en se couvrant la bouche. Cela explique tout ! Ses capacités de surdoué ainsi que ce regard vide !

\- Ne vous laissez pas dépasser et sachez que la famille Phantomhive cache des secrets encore plus terribles, lui assura – t – il. Et s'ils vous ont enfermée en vous faisant croire à des mensonges, c'est qu'ils voulaient vous utiliser pour accomplir l'un de leur plan. Ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'ils aient pris autant de temps à vous amadouer. Excusez – moi pour ma question aussi déplacée mais Sebastian n'est – il pas venu vers vous pour vous séduire ?

\- Non, je ne le crois pas. Il me traitait comme une… Comme une invitée. Ni plus, ni moins, dit – elle enfin.

\- Je vois… C'est surprenant de sa part. Le connaissant, il est capable de séduire des religieuses si cela peut lui permettre d'obtenir quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi voudraient – ils donc quelque chose de moi ? l'interrompit Camille à nouveau.

Elle se sentait prête à défaillir mais elle respira un grand coup. Elle voulait connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Vous êtes apparemment la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser.

\- Vous parlez de cette pierre ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas une pierre quelconque et d'après votre expression, je me doute que vous savez ce que c'est.

\- Oui, je sais comment l'utiliser, admit – elle en détournant son regard sur le lac.

\- Montrez – moi donc. Je suis curieux de voir comment vous vous en sortez.

\- Si vous le voulez, répondit – elle. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de forces…

Peu après, l'eau du lac s'agita et quelques gouttes s'en détachèrent pour s'écraser sur le sol sec.

\- C'est tout ? demanda – t – il.

\- Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai appris à en faire, dit – elle en grimaçant de douleur.

Elle enroula ensuite ses mains autour de son corps pour se réchauffer.

\- Bien, vous aurez besoin de vous entraîner pour vous défendre. Je ne vais pas vous cacher la vérité : plus personne n'est à l'abri de la mort dans cette ville, plus personne. Des monstres mangeurs d'âmes rodent ici depuis des mois et des gens ne cessent de crever, expliqua M. Landers en ôtant la veste blanche de son uniforme. En avez – vous déjà croisé un ? Autre que Sebastian ? lui demanda – t – il en posant sa veste sur ses épaules

\- Oui, je crois, enfin... Oui, c'est le cas. Il a même tenté de me tuer, répondit Camille en serrant la veste autour d' , j'avais froid, dit – elle ensuite à M. Landers qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Et comment vous en êtes – vous sortie toute seule ?

\- J'avais la pierre avec moi. C'est elle qui m'a sauvée à vrai dire. Je ne savais pas encore comment l'utiliser. On rentre à la maison ?questionna – t – elle ensuite en fermant les yeux pendant qu'il portait.

\- Oui, vous rentrez à la maison.

…

\- Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant le portail de chez elle, seule. M. Landers n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout et pour ce faire, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'appuyer sur les barreaux en admirant la grande façade de la demeure des Albertwood. Lorsqu'on vit un peu trop à l'intérieur, on oublie la grandeur et le luxe de cet endroit. Cette façade représentait à elle seule à quel point sa famille était riche et puissante. Les Albetwood étaient nobles après tout…

\- _Hé, qui êtes-vous ? Déguerpissez, sale mendiante !_ lui cria un homme en anglais depuis l'intérieur de la demeure.

\- _Je ne suis pas une mendiante !_ répliqua – t – elle avec toute la force qui lui restait.

\- _Nous n'voulons plus de domestiques, surtout s'ils sont étrangers alors partez !_ lui assura – t il.

\- _Je ne suis pas… ici pour ça !_ lâcha – t – elle en sentant son mal de crâne revenir. _Je suis la sœur d'Alexandre Albertwood, j'habite ici !_

Si la lumière avait un peu plus éclairé les parages, on aurait pu voir le visage de cet homme s'étonner.

\- _Comment savez – vous que M. Albertwood a une sœur?_ demanda – t – il alors.

Un moment d'inattention peut coûter beaucoup dans la vie.

\- _Excusez – moi mais pouvez – vous…. Répéter plus… Lent ? Je n'ai pas compris_ , lui demanda – t – elle en reposant sa tête contre les barreaux, fatiguée et souffrante.

L'homme s'approcha et inspecta son visage déformé par les coups.

\- _Lady Camille, c'est vous ?!_

\- _Oui, c'est moi_ , assura Camille. _Pitié, ouvrez ! Je n'en peux plus… J'ai mal partout…_

\- _Oh mon Dieu, entrez !_ dit – il en cherchant dans ses poches. _Mais où sont ces foutues clés !_ jura – t – il en ne trouvant rien.

Au bout de quelques secondes de recherche, il finit par les retrouver dans l'une des profondes poches de son pantalon entre deux livres sterling et un collier en argent inutilisé depuis des jours. En lui ouvrant la porte, il put constater qu'elle était dans un état pire qu'il l'avait supposé.

Il la fit entrer dans la demeure où ils furent accueillis par Nails, le majordome, qui s'apprêtait à aller se coucher après avoir fini de vérifier les comptes de la maison. Ce dernier faillit faire tomber sa lampe en reconnaissant la soit disant morte Lady.

\- Oh ! Il faut prévenir le maitre ! dit – il après avoir déposé Camille dans son lit.

Insomniaque comme à son habitude, Alexandre avait été trouvé debout, à lire un roman. Sa première réaction fut le déni mais il se précipita bien vite vers la chambre sans trop y croire et sans prendre la peine de revoir ses cheveux en bataille ou sa tenue décontractée.

En la trouvant dans son lit, souffrante et le souffle lourd, il se rapprocha d'elle et après l'avoir examinée, il la souleva du lit et la serra fort contre lui.

\- Camille ! C'est bien toi ! Oh, ma sœur chérie ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! lâcha – t – il, heureux de la revoir. Mais où étais – tu ?! Et qui t'as fait ça, parle !

Mais bientôt, il la relâcha en constatant son état pitoyable. Il se mit à la questionner sur la cause de son état déplorable mais la pauvre était presque inconsciente désormais et n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de son frère. Enfin, Alexandre réalisa que la harceler de la sorte ne lui apporterait rien et malgré l'heure tardive, il força le médecin à venir.

Celui – ci arriva complètement déboussolé, en chemise de nuit, et n'accepta de voir la jeune fille que contre la promesse d'une très bonne somme. Cela déplut fortement à Alexandre, considérant que ce bouffon ne le faisait payer aussi cher que parce qu'il avait vu la décoration. Il était certain qu'il ne demanderait pas autant à ses autres malades pour de telles interventions. Mais il oublia rapidement de se soucier de l'addition en repensant à l'état de sa sœur.

Et le bilan avait de quoi faire pâlir.

En sortant de la chambre après deux heures de traitement, en sueur, le médecin paraissait lui – même malade.

\- Je dois avouer, mon Lord, n'avoir jamais traité de jeune fille aussi mal ! Les dommages sur l'ensemble de son corps sont…

Il ne termina pas cette phrase, visiblement dépassé.

\- Pour tout vous dire, elle a une jambe cassée si abîmée qu'elle devra sans doute marcher pendant plusieurs mois avec une béquille ou puisque vous en avez les moyens, elle devrait rester dans une chaise roulante. Je doute même du fait qu'elle puisse remarcher normalement un jour… Elle a aussi des bleus et des contusions sur tout le corps. N'oublions pas le grave traumatisme de son abdomen, ce qui témoigne qu'elle a dû subir un traitement d'une violence extrême. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la fracture qu'elle a au crâne. Elle n'a pas de sang qui coule des oreilles ou du nez mais rien ne prouve qu'il n'y a pas eu d'hémorragie interne… Je devrais repasser demain pour l'examiner une seconde fois, tout compte fait, décrivit le médecin en s'épongeant le front avec son mouchoir. Cependant, et je dois bien le reconnaître, elle a une forte constitution. Une autre personne moins bien faite serait déjà morte, lui assura – t – il. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle pourrait tout de même mourir dans les jours qui suivent. Il lui faut ainsi beaucoup de repos ni aucun effort physique ou mental. Et il faut surtout qu'elle mange, elle est trop maigre. Faites-lui manger des légumes, des produits laitiers pour aider ses os à se consolider et des fruits, de la viande, et même un peu de sucre pour la vitalité. Il faut qu'elle prenne un peu de poids si elle veut recouvrer sa santé. Tout à l'heure, en touchant sa main, j'ai plutôt eu l'impression de toucher un squelette ! conclut – il avant de prendre son argent et de partir.

Cette nuit – là, Alexandre resta éveillé toute la nuit. Un moment à taper sur les murs pour déverser sa colère, un autre à veiller Camille, ou du moins ce qui restait d'elle sous les bandages…

… Fin du Chapitre ...

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 **Alors, c'était comment ? Bien ou pas ? Long ou pas ?**

 **Comme vous le voyez, les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs et chargés, c'est ce que je préfère** **écrire. Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et donner ou pas une critique constructive, ça fait toujours très plaisir.**

 **En attendant, portez - vous bien, lisez, mangez des douceurs, et surtout rigolez ! ( et lavez - vous les dents, car c'est important aussi )**

 **A plus tard !**


	11. Chapitre X

**Je vous ai manquée ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? A la folie ?**

 **Merci à pommette d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !**

 _ **Chapitre X**_

 _20 Mai 1897_

\- Ouvrez la porte ! Je viens de la part du quartier général ! cria-t-il.

Un homme tout vêtu de noir, le visage couvert par un masque de la même couleur, se tenait devant une immense double porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit peu après qu'il en ait donné l'ordre. Il avança et une fois à l'intérieur de cet endroit froid et désert, elle se referma lentement sur lui avec le même bruit. Il se trouvait désormais dans un grand couloir vide, traversé par un courant d'air glacé. S'il n'y avait pas eu les quelque torches enflammées accrochées aux murs, il n'aurait pas pu se repérer.

Soudain, surgit du couloir un vieillard habillé d'une longue robe de couleur grise marchant lentement, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Vous avez fait vite, nous ne vous attendions pas avant au moins deux jours, sourit aimablement le vieillard.

Une fois arrivé en face de l'homme en noir, ce dernier baissa la tête, ce qui fit sourire le vieil homme et révélantainsi des dents étonnement blanches pour son âge.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai étudié de près votre parcours et je l'admire honnêtement, l'informa le nouveau venu.

\- Bien, sourit le vieil homme. Mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez ici pour me faire part de votre admiration pour ma personne ?

\- Non, hélas ! J'aurais pourtantapprécié vous rencontrer dans des conditions plus favorables. Vous connaissez la raison de ma venue donc je vous prie de bien vouloir me mener vers lui.

\- Très bien. Suivez-moi, mon cher, lui répondit le vieil homme en le menant à travers les nombreux passages.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs silencieux, seuls les bruits de leurs pas résonnèrent dans le silence. Il ne leur arrivait que rarement de croiser un ou deux gardes, debout comme des piques et armés jusqu'aux dents, immobiles comme des statuespour garder les portes blindées.

Cet endroit à la sécurité irréprochable était en fait la prison souterraine de Torton. La construction de cette prison avait pris un temps considérable et des moyens colossaux. On la disait sans limite et la preuve en était que les Purificateurs l'avaient utilisée pendant des siècles pour capturer les démons et les esprits immortels sans jamais manquer de place. Les prisonniers possédaient néanmoinsune force phénoménale. Ainsi, pour les retenir, on devait user de sorts tout aussi puissants :on faisait appel aux plus grands sorciers. De grands noms avaient servis dans cette prison, notamment Vladimir.

\- Dîtes-moi, brave inspecteur, comment est la situation à la surface ? lui demanda soudainle vieil homme tout en le guidant à travers les couloirs. Les rapports que je reçois sont très alarmants.

Et ce petit vieillard qui marchait devant lui, modestement vêtu, aux cheveux gris et au visage ridé, n'était autre que le dirigeant de cette importante structure depuis plus de quarante ans.

\- Pour tout vous dire, elle est compliquée, avoua l'inspecteur. Nous n'avons été que très peu confronté à des monstres de cette sorte par le passé. Ils sont puissants, malins et nombreux, ce qui les rend coriaces. D'autant plus qu'on ignore toujours leur point faible. Nous avons bien tenté d'en capturer certains pour les étudier mais ni la torture ni la manipulation ni l'enfermement n'ont d'effet sur eux. En plus, nous avons du mal à les garder en vie, ils se suicident la plupart du temps. Et après leur mort, leurs corps se décomposent à une vitesse affolante, ce qui rend encore une foistoute étude impossible …

Un silence s'installa.

\- Quelle plaie ! déclara finalementle directeur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous voulez le voir…

\- Il semblerait que Vladimir nous soit toujours aussi utile, ajouta l'inspecteur. C'était vraiment un brillant sorcier.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire… J'ai travaillé avec lui pendant une décennie seulement mais jamais je ne l'oublierai. Les armes qu'il façonnait étaient toujours exceptionnelles. Il nous a toujours sauvés et même mort, il continue de le faire. Finalement, je me dis qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir de la sorte …

Après que ces mots eurent été dits, le silence s'installaà nouveau. Les deux hommes marchèrent pendant un certain temps et descendirent un escalier pour enfin arriver à la fameuse porte.

Un garde bien bâti, semblable en bien des points aux autres gardes, la surveillait. Il baissa la tête pour saluer les deux importantes personnes devant luià leur approche puis, sur ordre du directeur, il ouvrit la lourde porte de la cellule.

À l'intérieur se tenait un corps d'homme misérablement vêtu et souffrant visiblement de cachexie. Ce dernier était lié sur une chaise en bois face à une table, un masque de fer couvrant son visage. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se mit cependantà remuer dans tous les sens tout en baragouinant.

\- Garde, obéissez aux ordres de l'inspecteur et protégez-le quoi qu'il arrive, ordonna le vieil homme à son inferieur.

Le garde posa sa main sur son torseen retour, signe qu'il exécuterait l'ordre.

\- Je vous laisse avec lui, reprit-il à l'adresse de l' je vous préviens, il est obstiné. En attendant, j'ai des affaires à régler. N'oubliez pas de venir me rapporter tout ce que vous obtiendrez de lui.

\- Je le ferai sans faute, M. Grawelle, confirma l'homme en noir en prenant place sur la chaise en face du prisonnier.

Sur ce, le directeur s'en alla et le garde ferma la porte derrière lui. Il alla ensuite près de l'inspecteur et retrouva son rôle de statue.

\- Alors, débuta l'homme en noir. Comme on se retrouve, Morille. Comment allez-vous ?

L'être en haillons continua de remuer sans répondre à la question.

Face à cette attitude, l'inspecteur n'apprécia pas du tout et claqua des doigts.

\- Qu'on le calme !

Aussitôt, le garde en armure se rapprochadu prisonnier. Il frappa ensuite de son gros poing le casque et le bruit du choc résonna dans toute la cellule. Un instant plus tard, le prisonnier baissa la tête, enfin tranquille.

\- Vous allez bien, Morille ? demanda de nouveau l'inspecteur.

\- Aussi bien que vous le voyez, répondit ce dernier en toussant, la tête toujours baissée.

\- Vous voyez, vous pouvez parler… Et maintenant, si on discutait ?

\- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda brusquement le prisonnier.

\- Ce que nous voulons ? Juste discuter, voyons ! Et si nous parlions d'un de vos amis ? Vladimir peut-être ?

\- Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur lui, demandez-le lui directement ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Nous aurions préféré, cela aurait été plus simple… Mais il y a un petit problème : il est mort… Vous voyez ? C'est très difficile de tirer un mot d'une dépouille…

Les muscles du prisonnier se relâchèrentbrutalementet dans le silence de la cellule, on put entendre un petit rire de sa part.

\- Et depuis quand… est-il devenu une dépouille? fit l'être au masque de fer.

\- On ne saurait lepréciser à vrai dire... Mais là n'est pas la question, reprit l'homme en noir. On sait très bien par contre que de son vivant, il a travaillé sur des pierres spéciales et qu'avant de quitter l'Angleterre, il a caché ses notes et fichiers quelque part. Nous vous demandons uniquement où elles se trouvent à présent.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, inspecteur, répliqua le prisonnier.

\- Ne me mentez pas. Vous devez le savoir, vous étiez son confident. Tous ceux qui l'ont connu peuvent en témoigner ! affirma l'homme en souriant.

\- Son confident que vous n'avez pas hésité à capturer et à enfermer ici après son départ… Vous n'êtes vraiment que des ordures-

\- Là n'est point le sujet, reprit-t-il en serrant les poingssur les accoudoirs de sa chaise. Ces informations sont d'une importance capitale, nous en avons besoin pour sauver des vies là-haut ! Parlez !

\- Mais qu'ils crèvent ces humains de malheur ! Bon débarras !

\- Le temps nous manque vraiment alors dîtes-moi, éluda-t-il. Où sont-elles dissimulées ? Faîtes-le et on vous épargnera, ajouta-t-il froidement devant le silence du prisonnier.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ignore toutde ce sujet. Et de toute façon, que pouvez-vous me faire, misérables petits humains avec votre méprisable magie ? Je suis immortel ! Ou l'avez-vous déjà oublié ? rit-il en jubilant sur sa chaise.

\- Immortel mais pas insensible, répliqua le jeune homme en croisant les bras. M. le garde ici présent va se faire un plaisir de vous le rappeler, vermine.

-Allez-y ! Vous attendez quoi ?

Àpeine sa phrase terminée, le garde lui planta son épée dans le dos, transperçant le dossier de la chaise.

Un liquide noir se mit alors à couler sur les vêtements du prisonnier et à goutter sur le sol en silence.

\- Avez-vous mal ? luidemanda l'inspecteur d'un ton moqueur.

Le prisonnier resta silencieux et ignora la questionà nouveau.

\- Oh, je vois qu'on veut jouer au grand dur, rétorqua l'homme. Soit, j'ai tout mon temps… Garde, recommencez !

Et le garde s'exécuta.

…

Installé dans son sombre bureau en train d'écrire d'importantes lettres, le directeur de Torton entendit un bruit à la porte.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'inspecteur qui entra mais ne la referma pas derrière lui.

\- Alors ? J'imagine que vous n'avez rien réussi à lui soutirer même après cinq heures d'entretien, sourit le directeur.

\- Oui, effectivement... Vous aviez raison en disant qu'il était obstiné, avoua le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante qui laissait paraitre toute sa frustration et sa fatigue.

\- Hmnn, fit le vieillard avec le même sourire.

\- Il se croit malin, ajouta l'inspecteur. Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire …

\- Vous êtes le bienvenu, restez autant qu'il vous plaira, déclara alorsle directeur en se remettant à écrire.

\- Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours seulement… Mais je vous remercie, . Je vais maintenant aller me reposer dans ma chambre, le voyage m'a épuisé. Je vous retrouve demain ?

\- Avec plaisir, approuva le directeur.

A ces mots, l'inspecteur referma la porte et sortit en baillant.

…

 _28 Mai 1897 – Cinq jours après l'internement_

\- Impure ! Sale fille ! criait la vieille femme en fouettant la jeune fille devant elle.

Celle-ci était immobilisée par deux fortes paires de mains appartenant à deux vieilles et grasses femmes.

Mais c'était inutile car elle ne se débattait pas. Elle laissait les coups de fouet ravageurs s'abattre sur son corps sans émettre la moindre plainte. Pas qu'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Bien au contraire, elle avait horriblement mal. Mais elle n'était que trop consciente des regards des autres dames présentes dans la pièce qui l'observaient avec des yeux larmoyants pour certaines mais n'osant pas intervenir. Alors elle se mordait la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier ou les supplier de la délivrer de cette douleur. Qu'importe la souffrance du présent, qu'importent ses conséquences futures puisqu'après tout, comme toujours, seules les apparences comptaient pour elle. Jamais elle ne se permettrait de perdre sa fierté personnelle.

C'était tout ce qui lui restait désormais.

\- Folle ! cria encore la vieille femme en lui administrant un coup plus puissant que les précédents pour tenter de la faire réagir.

En vain, la jeune femme resta stoïque malgré l'impact rouge du fouet sur son ventre à peine couvert par cette légère robe d'été grise attribuée à toutes les internées dans cet asile.

 _Folle_ … Un rire traversa son estomac malgré la douleur à l'entente de cet attribut pour finalement venir mourir en s'écrasant contre ses lèvres scellées. _Folle_ … Alors c'était ainsi qu'on se référait à elle à présent ? De belle poupée précieuse, elle était passée à _folle_ _?_ C'en était presque drôle tant cette chute était pathétique.

Que penserait sa mère en la voyant dans cet état ? Humiliée, injuriée.

Elle oublierait sûrement tout de la bienséance et lui cracherait au visage pour lui montrer l'étendue de son dégoût. Cette pensée eut sur elle un effet que même mille coups de fouet associés à toutes les insultes du monde n'auraient pas produit sur elle.

Elle la blessa… Cette pensée la blessa au plus profond de son cœur.

Lui restait-il quelque chose finalement ? se demanda-t-elle en réprimant un sourire, jetée seule dans un coin après que la vieillese fut lassée de la corriger pour avoir osé critiquer le plat du jour. De la soupe froide avec du pain noir, ce qui était servi presque tous les jours.

Les autres femmes, jugées elles aussi folles, ne s'étaient pas approchées d'elle depuis cet incident. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait recherché la compagnie de ces simples d'esprit avant ni comme si elle se mettrait à le faire un jour. Elle était très bien seule, à l'écart, à penser dans son coin.

…

 _3 Juin 1897 – Demeure londonienne des Albertwood_

 _9 : 03_

\- Camille ! Voyons, tu devrais manger plus ! la blâma Alexandre en voyant à quel point son assiette était restée remplie.

\- Merci de t'en préoccuper mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim, sourit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son lait.

Depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance et qu'elle réussissait à se déplacer dans une toute neuve et confortable chaise roulante jusqu'à la salle à manger, elle prenait son petit déjeuner en face de son frère qui retardait un peu son départ au travail pour passer quelques heures avec elle.

\- Tu as pourtant entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin la dernière fois : il faut que tu te nourrisses convenablement pour retrouver ta santé le plus tôt possible. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de terminer ton petit-déjeuner.

Ce n'était pas une demande mais bien un ordre.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans l'assiette.

Après cela, seul le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes meubla le silence qui s'installa entre eux. Camille se força à manger tout ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle pour satisfaireson ainé mais aussi car elle savait que c'était pour son bien. Alexandre quant à luiresta assis sur sa chaise au bout de la grande table à lire le journal.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en notant son air agacé quelques minutes plus tard. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ?

\- Oui, effectivement, lâcha-t-il en pliant son journal pour le poser sur la table. Chaque fois que je tourne une page, c'est pour voir que de nouvelles personnes ont disparues. C'est terrible… Mais ce qu'il est encore plus selon moi, c'est que la police est complètement dépassée. Bon sang ! Ce ne sont que des incapables !

Camille se tut un moment et laissa son regard se poser sur un portrait en face d'elle. Elle sourit ensuite et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant t'en faire. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions y faire quelque chose… C'est horrible, certes, mais je suis sûre que les coupables vont être retrouvés. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et à ce moment-là, ils seront jugés et ils payeront pour tout le mal qu'ils ont causé.

Alexandre sourit en l'écoutant.

\- Tes paroles sont belles,fit-il en remuant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit…Mais tu as bien raison ! reprit-il ensuite en riant. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'agacer pour si peu, ce n'est plus mon problème dorénavant. Surtout qu'il y a lieu de se réjouir ! Devine quoi ? J'ai reçu il y a peu des nouvelles m'informant que les agrandissements de notre maison de campagne étaient finis et que l'ameublement ne devrait prendre que quelques jours ! Ce qui veut dire que nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous y rendre, le temps que je règle une ou deux affaires seulement !

\- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama sa soeur, enjouée.

\- Bien sûr. Cela fait plus de huit mois que j'attends que ces fainéants terminent le travail. Tu verras, la propriété est immense et le terrain s'étendà perte de vue.

Il prit momentanément une pause pour reprendre de son thé.

-Malheureusement, reprit-il en soupirant, il est fort probable que tu ne retourneras pascette année en –

\- En France, je sais, l'interrompit-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable ou quoi que ce soit, je comprends que je ne suis pas en état de voyager. Et bien que cela me rende un petit peu triste de ne pas revoir mes amis comme prévu, rien n'est perdu ! Ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! affirma-t-elle en souriant. Et puis, la seule perspective que je vais passer plus de temps avec toi suffit à me consoler, frérot !

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois pendant lequel ils se regardèrent tout en se souriant. Alexandre fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel.

\- Merci, dit-il en se levant. Ce soir, tu peux demander ce que tu veux pour dîner mais je te prie de ne pas m'attendre pour commencer le repas. Je suis obligé de me rendre à une réception donnée par des amis de la famille et je vais sûrement rentrer tard.

\- Passe une bonne journée ! lui souhaita-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-il en sortant par la porte.

\- Merci, dit-elle après son départ en se dévisageant dans sa grande tasse de lait à moitié pleine.

Après le départ d'Alexandre, comme à chaque fois, Camille fut placée dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de son institutrice pendant que les domestiques s'affairaient à nettoyer la maison de la poussière la plus sale dans le salon jusqu'à la plus discrète tâche sur les draps de la chambre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille était contente d'étudier. Même si c'était en compagnie de Miss Kavioski qui avait fait pression sur son frère pour l'autoriser à reprendre son éducation. Elle ne pouvait passe permettre une pause plus longue compte tenu de son niveau selon elle…

\- Vous avez progressé, c'est bien, dit Miss Kavisoski en corrigeant sa rédaction en anglais. Il reste des fautes, certes, mais c'est du bon travail. Finalement, ce séjour chez vos parents a eu un effet positif sur vous.

Pour expliquer l'absence de Camille et surtout éviter le scandale, son frère avait prétexté qu'elle se trouvait chez des parents éloignés. Seuls son chauffeur et le majordome de la maison connaissaient la vérité. Ce qui avait impressionné Camille durant son premier jour chez elle depuis des mois avait été de découvrir à quel point son frère était un bon menteur. Elle l'avait en effet entendu proférer des mensonges si bien élaborés que même la très vigilante Miss Kavioski avait avalé le morceau sans broncher. Pendant ce premier jour aussi, il était resté avec elle et avait essayé de la faire parler en employant toutes les méthodes du monde.

 _Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

 _Qui t'a fait cela ?_

 _Où étais-tu ?_

 _Donne des noms !_

Rien ne l'avait fait cracher le morceau et rien n'avait découragé Alexandre d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'interrogatoire avait bien duré une journée sans qu'elle ne révèle la moindre information utile. Finalement, fatigué, le frère avait cédé après lui avoir fait jurer dans les yeux que rien d'inapproprié ne lui était arrivé. Convaincu de sa réponse, il s'était ensuite éclipsé pour la soirée sans pour autant cesser le lendemain de chercher des réponses.

Et cela avait bien duré plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse au fur et à mesure que les jours passent et que son travail redevienne sa principale préoccupation. Plus d'une fois, elle avait été de tentée de tout lui dire mais consciente que si elle disait une chose, il faudrait tout divulguer également, elle s'était abstenue.

L'institutrice leva les yeux pour voir que son élève l'observait étrangement.

\- C'est impoli de dévisager les gens de la sorte. Retenez-le et retournez à votre lecture. Je vous interrogerai sur ce livre dans une heure et vous aurez intérêt à l'avoir compris, lui rappela Miss Kavioski.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, soupira Camille. Mais, Miss, vous m'avez fait un compliment et c'est la première fois que vous m'en faites un depuis qu'on se connait… Je voulais vous dire merci pour cela, murmura-t-elle alors en rougissant.

\- Si vous aimez tant la flatterie, vous feriez bien de travailler davantage pour continuer d'en recevoir de ma part et non des autres. Ecoutez-moi bien,jeune fille : un jour, vous ferez votre entrée dans le Monde et les gens vont vous couvrir d'éloges pour attirer votre sympathie. N'oubliez jamais que vous faîtes partie d'une famille très influente et respectée grâce au travail de vos ancêtres alors ne leur faites pas honte en vous laissant prendre dans les filets des menteurs pour qui vous n'êtes qu'un outil. Jouez la comédie, mentez sur ce que vous êtes, ne les laissez pas vous voir sous votre véritable jourou ils se jetteront sur vous comme des fauves pour vous dévorer. Gardez mon conseil en tête. Je sais de quoi je parle. Et maintenant, trêve de bavardages, retournez à votre lecture!

\- D'accord, Miss, murmura Camille en se remettant à son travail.

A la fin de la journée, Camille repensa aux mots de Miss Kavioki et se demanda si les gens de la haute société étaient aussi pourris qu'elle l'affirmait.

Mentir... Jouer la comédie... Mettre un masque... En était-elle vraiment capable ? Et si oui, quel genre de vie peut-on avoir en prétendant être autre chose que ce que nous sommes réellement ? Bien que cette question malmène son esprit, elle ne voulait vraiment pas en connaitre la réponse.

…

20 : 03

\- Il descendit de sa voiture, donna quelques instructions à Jack puis monta les marches pour toquer à la porte d'une grande demeure d'où émanaient des lumières et les bruits de rires et de discussions animées. Un majordome lui ouvrit la porte, lui prit son manteau et le pria d'entrer dans la salle.

Dans son nouveau costume noir, il entra dans une grande salle parfumée à la rose et magnifiquement éclairée par de grands lustres suspendus. Un énorme tapis rouge brodé de fils dorés était étalé sur le sol mais il n'eut pas de scrupule à marcher sur ce dernier tout en étant conscient de son prix faramineux, comme tous les autres convives. Il se fit presque tout de suite remarquer par une dame qui s'avança alors vers lui avec un grand sourire. Sa grande robe touchait le sol, cachant ses déplacements, de sorte qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle flottait tant sa démarche était légère et gracieuse. Elle était parée de gros bijoux : un collier en perles ornait son cou pâle et une broche en argent décorait le grand chignon de ses cheveux gris.

\- Oh, mon petit Alexandre ! Comme vous m'avez manqué ! Et, oh ! Comme vous êtes grand maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je n'ai plus dix ans, Mrs Grey, sourit-il en prenant sa main gantée pour embrasser sa grosse bague en diamant.

\- Vous êtes devenu magnifique et vous n'avez pas perdu votre blondeur avec l'âge ! remarqua-t-elle encore.

\- Vous aussi. Vous êtes toute aussi élégante et belle que dans mes souvenirs, la complimenta le jeune homme, toujours souriant.

\- Vous me flattez trop pour mon âge, voyons ! Gardez vos beaux mensonges pour les jeunes demoiselles, pâlichon !

Le blond sourit malgré son exaspération à cette appellation. Elle s'en souvenait alors…

\- J'espère que vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez guère bonne mine, fit-elle ensuite en le dévisageant.

\- Ce n'est que le travail. J'ai d'importantes affaires à gérer. Je n'ai donc plus le temps pour me reposer à ce que vous voyez … Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je me nourris bien. Miss Kavioski veille toujours au grain !

\- Vous, mon petit, vous travaillez avec autant d'acharnement ? Je vous avoue que j'arrive difficilement à y croire, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Lorsque vous étiez enfant, on craignait tous pour votre avenir à cause de votre paresse mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, vous êtes le plus assidu de nous tous !

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire et Alexandre éprouva un certain agacement à apprendre qu'on s'était inquiété de son avenir. Il n'était pas si paresseux ! Non ? Néanmoins, il se força à se taire et à maintenir son sourire.

\- Oui, c'est assez surprenant. Je pense que j'ai surtout compris l'importance de mon rang et de mes devoirs.

Mrs Grey se reprit et afficha de nouveau son sourire bienveillant.

\- Compte tenu de votre emploi du temps assez chargé, je vous remercie de vous être libéré pour assister à notre modeste réception.

\- Oh, Mrs Grey ! Votre famille et la nôtre sont amies depuis longtemps, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir !

Il oublia de préciser que s'il était surtout venu, c'était pour parler affaire avec son mari. L'amitié de leurs deux familles n'était qu'une façade. Les Grey et les Albertwood étaient assez différents mais puisqu'étant assez puissants et influents tous les deux, dire qu'ils étaient en bons termes assouvissait les fantasmes mondains de certains.

\- En parlant de famille, je crois que vous n'avez jamais rencontré, mes filles. Bien sûr, elles étaient trop jeunes pour sortir avec nous à l'époque et les circonstances n'ont pas favorisées votre rencontre, comme vous le savez… Mais le sort a fait que vous soyez réunis ce soir alors venez, mon cher ! dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Ils marchèrent côte-à-côteà travers la salle pour arriver jusqu'à un petit groupe de cinq jeunes filles qui s'esclaffaient. Elles étaient toutes très bien vêtues et extrêmement minces. Elles semblaient s'entretenir d'un sujet assez divertissant cependant, toutes se turent en voyant la maîtresse de maison venir vers elles. Trois des demoiselles se retirèrent alors pour ne laisser que les filles de celle-ci.

Arrivés près d'elle, Mrs Grey tendit la main vers l'une d'elle.

\- Voici ma chèreClara, l'ainée.

Elle montra la plus petite des demoiselles qui n'était guère belle et affichait un faux sourire assez déplaisant. Elle s'inclina seulement à l'entente de son prénom.

\- Et voici la cadette, je vous présente ma chère Valérie.

Elle montra la plus grande des demoiselles qui ne se contenta pas de s'incliner comme sa sœur mais s'avança vers le jeune homme.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Lord Albertwood. Votre réputation vous précède, j'ai tant entendu parler de vous ! dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches, ses yeux clairs pétillants d'enthousiasme malcontenu.

Il resta un instant surpris par cette jolie voix mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Enchanté également, répondit-il en prenant sa main pour la baiser comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère.

Bien qu'étant désormais accoutumée à cette attention à force de bals et de réceptions, ce geste de la part d'Alexandre la fit légèrement rougir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un aussi beau garçon devant elle ce soir. Elle n'avait pas osé en demander autant…

Mrs Grey observa l'interaction entres les jeunes gens avec un plaisir évident. Ses yeux brillaient de fierté en voyant l'effet que produisait son petit bijou sur le futur duc. Les choses s'annonçaient bien plus faciles qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé...

\- Eh bien, mes enfants, dit la mère en s'apprêtant à se retirer. Je vous laisse faire connaissance, on m'appelle !

Elle s'en alla et par respect, Clara fit de même et retourna discuter avec ses connaissances, les laissant seuls.

\- Alors vous dirigez l'entreprise familiale maintenant ? demanda Valérie pour engager la conversation.

\- Oui, effectivement, répondit-il aimablement.

\- Et comment est-ce ?

\- Ce n'est pas du tout simple mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux !

\- Dîtes plutôt que vous vous en sortez très bien ! Papa parle souvent de vous alors soyez honnête ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Oh, fit-il doucement. Je suis démasqué ! reprit-il en riant à son tour. Moi qui voulais passer pour un être simple !

\- Alors parlez-en avec moi plus sérieusement, je veux vraiment en savoir plus. Est-ce vrai que vous vous êtes arrangé avec la reine pour les importations de cacao ? C'était très fort !

\- Oui, c'est le cas. Mais je n'ai fait qu'écrire une simple lettre, c'est l'une de mes connaissances qui a tout arrangé. Vous en savez des choses, Miss Grey !

\- Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, vous êtes les seuls à proposer du chocolat maintenant ! Le reste est utilisé par les pâtissiers…

\- Bonne déduction, sourit-il.

\- J'aime vraiment ce que vous faîtes, avoua-t-elle. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est votre communication !

Elle l'entretint alors sur le fonctionnement de la publicité et de la communication des entreprises. Alexandre l'écouta avec une attention véritable, étonné de voir à quel point cette jeune fille était intelligente.

\- C'est rare de trouver une demoiselle qui s'intéresse à ce genre de sujets, avoua-t-il après quelques instants. Vous m'impressionnez !

\- Oh, vous savez… Mon père en est passionné donc…

Elle couvrit alors la partie inférieure de son visage pâle et poudré avec son éventail bleu assorti à sa robe de la même couleur qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. On dina, on rit, on s'amusa et on eut l'occasion de voir un rapprochement entre l'héritier des Albertwood et la plus jeune Miss Grey. Cela surprit et ravit toute l'assemblée car ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble. Tout les réunissait : le rang, la fortune, le milieu social, tout ! Ils formaient indubitablement _la paire…_

…

 _Retour en arrière_

\- Maman ! s'écria la fillette en entrant dans le grand salon.

Sa mère était assise sur un divan en train de feuilleter un grand ouvrage vêtue d'une robe bleu clair qui faisait ressortir la couleur azur de ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et quelques–unes de ses mèches tombaient sur son visage alors qu'elle se penchait sur son livre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en relevant sa tête vers sa fille qui s'approchait.

Cette dernière prit place à ses côtés et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Dis, maman, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aller jouer dehors ? questionna la petite, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Pourquoi cet air triste, ma belle petite ? fit la mère en posant son livre pour la serrer contre elle.

\- Maman, je n'ai pas d'ami… Personne ne m'aime…

\- Mais voyons ! Qui t'a dit un mensonge pareil ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Cette personne n'est pas importante… Mais ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je sais que personne ne m'aime. Je n'ai personne avec qui jouer… Pourquoi, maman ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aller jouer avec ces enfants que j'entends de la terrasse ?

\- Ma chérie, tu es trop bien pour eux, voilà pourquoi. Les jeunes filles bien éduquées ne vont pas jouer avec les sauvages. En plus, sous le soleil, ta jolie peau s'abimera ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-elle en tenant son petit menton entre ses doigts fins et en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, répondit la petite en laissant une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parc que je suis belle et que si je venais à perdre ma beauté, je ne serais plus rien.

\- Exactement, confirma sa mère en embrassant les joues rougies de sa petite. L'important, ma chérie, n'est pas ce que tu es mais ce que les gens croient que tu es. Les bons sentiments et la gentillesse désintéressée ne sont que des mythes qu'on ne retrouve que dans les livres. En réalité, personne ne t'aimera pour toi mais bien pour ce que tu possèdes.

\- Cela veut dire que je n'aurais jamais de véritable ami ? murmura timidement Lydia.

\- Les vrais amis n'existent pas. Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on te raconte dans les livres car la vérité est toute autre. Nous vivons dans un monde cruel où tout le monde agit par appât du gain, affirma sa mère en souriant. Mais dans ce monde terrible, il y a tout de même une personne qui t'aime plus que personne ne t'aimera jamais : moi ! Car je suis ta mère. Je suis la seule sur qui tu puisses véritablement compter, la seule qui ne t'abandonnera jamais. Rien ne peut égaler l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant, tu le sauras toi-même un jour lorsque tu auras des enfants et que j'aurais des petits-enfants.

À la fin de ce discours, la petite fille éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Du calme… Du calme… Du calme… Du calme… Du calme, chuchota-t-elle en berçant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Lorsque la petite eut fini de déverser ses larmes, elle leva ses yeux rouges vers sa mère.

\- Maman, maman, maman ! Promets-moi que tu ne vas jamais me laisser seule ! Promets-moi que tu vas toujours m'aimer ! la supplia-t-elle.

\- Oui, ma belle Lydia, je te le promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Mais en échange, promets-moi que tu seras la meilleure des filles, que tu ne me contrediras jamais.

La petite réfléchit à la proposition un moment en tremblant contre sa mère.

\- Je le jure. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Parfait, soupira-t-elle en passant sa main sur ses cheveux blonds et soyeux.

Un moment passa ainsi alors qu'elles étaient toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre. Lydia avait les yeux fermés et profitait de la chaleur maternelle, sa tête entre les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière fredonnait un air apaisant en détaillant les objets de la pièce.

\- Et si nous mangions un gâteau à la crème aujourd'hui ? proposa-t-elle soudain à sa fille.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était grossissant ?

\- Eh bien, je fais une exception pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons les ingrédients dans la cuisine. On va le préparer ensemble, comme jele faisais avec ta grand-mère.

Lydia ravala sa salive puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- On pourra mettre des fraises ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Pas seulement des fraises, on ajoutera des pommes aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la petite main de sa fille.

Elles descendirent alorsvers la cuisine et mirent des tabliers bleu que leur prêta la cuisinière. Elles se mirent ensuiteà préparer le gâteau avec l'aide d'une fille de cuisine.

…

 _15 Novembre 1882 – Demeure des Du Rat_

 _19 : 06_

 _Retour en arrière_

\- Oh ! Quelle est belle cette jeune poupée ! s'exclama la maîtresse de maison en accueillant ses deux invitées aux portes du salon.

\- Merci de vos compliments, Madame Du Rat. Je vous présente ma fille, répondit la grande dame blonde en montrant la fillette à ses côtés.

Cette dernière, qui n'était autre qu'une version miniature de sa mère vêtue d'une mignonne robe violette, s'avança alors.

\- Je suis Lydia Rollington. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance et merci de nous avoir conviées à votre diner. C'est un plaisir.

Ainsi s'introduisit la petite fille de sa voix aigüe, comme une grande, sans oublier la révérence que lui avait apprise sa maman.

\- J'en suis ravie, mon enfant. Venez dans le salon, très chères, les convia-t-elle ensuite.

En entrant dans le grand salon où ne reposaient que les dames autour d'un bon feu, la mère de Lydia alla directement s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans leur assemblée. Elle fut reçue avec des bonsoirs et des sourires respectueux qui interrompirent la discussion pendant quelques secondes puis le fil de la discussion se renoua et elle y prit part. Il n'y avait aucun autre enfant dans le salon. Aux pieds de sa mère, la petite Lydia alla tout naturellement s'asseoir en enroulant ses petites mains autour de ses jambes repliées et en posant son menton sur ses genoux.

Le feu consumait le bois dans la cheminée avec un bruit de craquement, des cris d'agonie d'un tissu végétal qu'on dépossédait de la vie mais un son doux et apaisant pour la petite fille qui s'efforçait de ne pas céder au vilainmarchand de sable. Tout au long de la discussion, elle ne bougea ni ne parla. Et pour se distraire, à la lueur du feu qui dansait tout près, elle laissait quelquefois ses yeux dériver sur les toilettes parisiennes de ces riches dames. Elles portaient des robes de soie et de satin brodées couvertes de dentelles et des bijoux d'argent et d'or ornés de pierres claires et brillantes qui faisaient la taille du petit poing de la fillette. Elles avaient toutes de riches et influents maris, de beaux enfants qui à leur tour épouseraient de beaux partis. Et elles étaient toutes _belles._ Les vies qu'elles menaient étaient le symbole de leur réussite, sociale et personnelle.

Lydia jeta un regard de comparaison aussi objectif qu'elle le pouvait vers sa mère. Elle n'avait certes pas de robe semblable à celles des autres ni d'aussi précieux ou gros bijoux mais elle restait tout de même sublime, noble. En parlant, elle n'avait guère l'air jalouse des vacances de ses amies en Espagne. Elle restait clairvoyante et intelligente dans ses paroles.

Une servante vint une demi-heure plus tard prévenir ces dames que le diner était servi. Elles se déplacèrent toutes vers la salle à manger où commençaient à entrer les messieurs et on plaça la petite Lydia sur un siège loin de celui de sa mère entre une vieille dame et une jeune fille allemande.

C'était un diner privé. Seules une vingtaine de personnes étaient assises à la grande table rectangulaire recouverte d'une nappe bleu qui se mariait parfaitement avec les couverts en argent sortis pour l'occasion. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Pour ajouter un soupçon de fantaisie, la maîtresse de maison avait fait déposer des pétales de roses blanches sur la table. Cette dernière d'ailleurs était assise près de son mari au bout de la table et admirait les réactions de ses convives.

Heureusement pour elle, Lydia savait comment magner le couteau et la fourchette pour découper sa viande. Sa mère le lui avait déjà appris mais du haut de ses sept ans, elle était encore très maladroite. Preuve en était les nombreux bruits des couverts contre les plats qu'elle produisait en se nourrissant. Les convives la trouvaient néanmoins mignonne bien que certains d'entre eux, notamment les mères de famille, étaient à la fois surprises et gênées de partager la table d'une si jeune enfant qui n'aurait même pas dû se trouver là ce soir.

La petite fille tremblait légèrement en mangeant et n'osait même pas demander de l'eau pour étancher sa soif car elle sentait que sa mère, de l'autre côté de la table, faisait peser sur elle le regard d'un félin sur sa proie :au moindre faux pas, elle en subirait les conséquences à la maison. Elle n'avait juste pas le droit de l'humilier.

À la fin du diner, les dames retournèrent dans le salon après avoir discuté un petit moment à table avec les fut juste le temps nécessaire aux domestiques pour servir le thé dans le salon. On leur apporta du simple thé noir avec des petits fours et de la douce pâtisserie. On servit les dames installées de nouveau près du feu mais on oublia la petite blonde qui s'assit encore une fois aux pieds de sa mère, essayant de ne pas regarder les grosses parts de gâteau qu'elles dégustaient en parlant.

Soudain, Madame Du Rat entra dans le salon et découpa elle-même un bout du gâteau pour le porter à la fillette.

\- Oh, ma pauvre petite, comment a-t-on pu t'oublier ! dit-elle en tendant l'assiette à Lydia.

Cette dernière la prit en murmurant un léger merci.

La maîtresse de maison alla ensuite s'asseoir sur son propre fauteuil en face de celui que tenait la mère de la petite.

\- Vous savez, fit la dame en soupirant d'aise, je suis heureuse de vous avoir toutes ici ce soir pour fêter le succès des affaires de mon époux à Paris. Son usine grandit davantage de jour en jour et il n'y a rien de plus important pour nous que de fêter cette réussite avec nos amis proches loin des jalousies de la société. Je vous remercie encore d'avoir accepté notre humble invitation.

\- Non, non, non, fit une grosse dame qui picorait son gâteau. Le plaisir est pour nous. Vous avez d'ailleurs un don pour organiser les réceptions. Ce diner était tout simplement fabuleux !

\- Vous exagérez mais je suis ravie que vous pensiez ainsi, la remercia Madame Du Rat.

\- Mais c'est la pure vérité ! s'exclama une autre invitée après avoir pris une gorgée de son thé. Vous êtes la seule dans cette campagne qui continue d'organiser de bonnes réceptions ! Je préfère largement venir chez vous plutôt que de me rendre à un diner chez un certain vicomte ! Ils sont d'une telle vulgarité dans cette famille …

\- Et d'une cupidité !ajouta une autre convive avec un demi-sourire. On dit que le vicomte interdit à sa femme d'acheter de nouvelles robes ! La pauvre Jeanne, elle qui a été élevée dans le seul commandement que l'argent était fait pour être dépensé, se retrouve du jour au lendemain à devoir compter ses sous comme une vulgaire roturière !

\- Je ne la plains pas, intervint soudain la mère de Lydia. Jeanne ne fait que subir les conséquences de son choix. C'est elle qui a choisi d'épouser un noble fauché alors qu'elle était au sommet. Elle ne peut plus que pleurer maintenant et subir ses restrictions et ses infidélités.

\- Vous êtes dure, protesta Madame Du Rat. Ce n'était qu'une enfant amoureuse et vous ne pouvez pas nier que le vicomte avait des allures de prince charmant lorsqu'il est venu s'installer ici !

\- Si par amour vous entendez caprice d'enfant pourrie-gâtée contre ses parents, alors je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, répliqua la mère de Lydia.

\- Si vous le dites... En attendant, je garde au fond de moi une grande sympathie pour elle. Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'elle traverse… Au final, mesdames, ce qui lui arrive doit nous servir comme leçon pour mener nos enfants vers la bonne voie en leur trouvant de bons partis. D'ailleurs, Madame, je suis très confiante en l'avenir de votre fille, dit-elle à l'adresse de la mère de Lydia. Elle a des traits réguliers et nul doute qu'elle sera aussi belle sinon plus que vous. Aussi, je suis en admiration devant ce caractère ! Je ne l'ai pas entendue dire une bêtise depuis le début de la soirée. Elle sait très bien se tenir en société alors que si ma petite Angélique était ici ce soir, elle nous aurait assommées avec son bavardage incessant !

Et la discussion dériva sur les vacances d'Angélique chez ses tantes à Paris où elle passait ses journées dans les boutiques de jouets à acheter des poupées avec ses cousines...

Les heures défilèrent sans que la moindre trace de fatigue n'apparaisse chez Lydia. Elle était totalement absorbée par la discussion de ces dames, par leurs expressions calculées, leur gestuelle élégante et gracieuse, leur façon de parler... Ce n'était pas exceptionnel en soit mais à travers ces dames qui représentaient la noblesse française dans toute sa splendeur, elle apprenait de précieuses leçons…

Mais la soirée vint à son terme, comme toujours. Les domestiques aidèrent les invités à mettre leur manteau puis les conduisirent vers la porte derrière laquelle leurs voitures les attendaient.

Sur le chemin du retour, Lydia avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère faute d'oreiller.

\- Lydia, je suis fière de toi. Tout le monde t'a complimentée ce soir, lui murmura soudain sa maman en passant sa main dans sa belle chevelure dorée.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux, avoua la petite.

Un silence s'installa alors où l'on n'entendait que les sabots des chevaux contre le sol boueux. Il avait plu la nuit dernière et l'eau s'était mélangée avec la terre pendant la journée froide qui avait suivie, créant une sorte de pate glissante. Par les fenêtres de la voiture, on pouvait difficilement apercevoir les silhouettes des arbres danser au grès du vent indécis sous un ciel nuageux que n'arrivaient pas à traverser les faibles rayons de lune. Heureusement, le chauffeur avait pensé à apporter une torche avec lui.

\- Maman ? Qui était cette Jeanne dont vous parliez ? demanda ensuite la petite, brisant le silence.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, sa mère continua ses caresses.

\- Une imbécile.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle a fait le mauvais choix.

\- L'amour est un mauvais choix ?

\- Pas toujours mais la plupart du temps, oui. L'amour n'est qu'une œuvre du mal. Il frappe au bon moment pour détruire des destinées brillantes puis s'en va quand il devrait rester… Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire ?

\- Hmmn…

\- Très bien. Alors ne commets jamais la même erreur une fois grande. Lorsque tu vas te marier, ce sera avec un homme riche et puissant et pas un roturier indigne. Sinon, tu finiras déshonorée et pauvre… Et je ne t'aimerai plus, ajouta-t-elle en jouant avec une des boucles de sa fille.

\- D'accord, lâcha Lydia en se mordant les lèvres.

…

4 Juin 1897 – Londres

10 : 01

\- Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs en soupirant alors qu'il se tenait devant la boutique. Les passants se retournaient parfois pour observer cet homme qui restait planté devant la porte sous le timide soleil de l'été londonien. Le fait était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider à entrer. Il pensait inlassablement à sa fierté qui le blâmait, lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais plus faire appel à ce fou… Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Sa fierté avait-elle de l'importance maintenant ? En avait-il même encore de la fierté ? C'est avec cette pensée qu'il tira enfin sur la poignée.

\- Bonjour, Undertaker, soupira-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui, coupant ainsi le fin fil de lumière qui avait réussi à s'incruster à l'intérieur.

La boutique n'avait absolument pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. La cheminée, le comptoir et le petit salon, les coussins éparpillés sur le sol… Les épais et vieux rideaux verts empêchaient toujours le soleil d'entrer. Seule une faible lumière arrivait à les traverser et donnait un semblant de vision. Ce qui lui permit d'avancer sur le vieux parquet en bois sans trébucher sur un os jeté à terre par le gérant de la boutique. Il se rendit également compte en avançant que la même odeur de cire flottait toujours dans l'air.

Tout était resté identique en l'espace de dix ans… Même Undertaker était toujours le même. Son visage n'avait pas pris une seule ride. Allongé sur son canapé comme une diva en plein chagrin d'amour, mâchouillant son nouvel os, il riait avec lui-même.

\- Ah, Ash ! Toujours vivant ? s'écria-t-il pendant que M. Landers prenait place sur un fauteuil vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre humour, dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Tu as beau le nier, mon Ashounet, mais tu sais que le vrai toqué entre nous reste toi ! répliqua Undertaker en continuant de grignoter son os chéri.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour débattre du passé. Au contraire, une affaire de la plus-

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, l'interrompit Undertaker. Voyons, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Tout ce que vous savez sur ces monstres, répondit Ash en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout ce que je sais ? fit l'être bizarre en tapotant son menton de son doigt griffu. C'est beaucoup, dis-moi ! Cela risque d'abimer ma vieille mémoire de me souvenir de tout ça pour toi maintenant. Je ne crois pas que cela soit faisable …

M. Landers soupira.

\- Très bien, quel est votre prix ?

\- Oh, vraiment ? De l'argent ? Pour moi ? s'étonna Undertaker en haussant les sourcils. Mais quelle valeur l'argent peut-il encore avoir pour moi ?

\- Alors que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

\- Je veux beaucoup de choses. La question est plutôt : que serais-tu enclin à m'accorder ?

\- Tout ce qui me permet d'obtenir ce que je veux, répondit Ash sans hésitation.

\- Eh bien… J'ai appris récemment par un ami que tu t'es encore fait jeter de Scotland Yard, débuta-t-il en enroulant l'une de ses longues mèches grises autour de son os. Sachant que tu as de bons appuis auprès de plusieurs nobles, je me demande comment ils ont pu te dégager ?

\- Dites-le-moi vous-mêmes puisque vous êtes si bien informé…

\- Non ! s'écria Undertaker. Je veux te l'entendre dire. Allez, conte-moi ta nouvelle catastrophe ! Elles sont toujours si délicieuses à entendre !

Son invité serra les dents. Désormais, il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il haïssait ce fou…

\- Eh bien…

M. Landers allait répondre lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à la porte, le sauvant d'une humiliation certaine.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Un silence s'installa. La personne de l'autre côté ne semblait pas vouloir entrer sans autorisation, contrairement à M. Landers avant elle que le panneau « fermé » n'avait pas arrêté.

\- Entre ! C'est ouvert ! fit Undertaker.

La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma aussitôtderrière un homme. Il s'avança alors mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres seulement des deux autres.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Ronald ? demanda alors Undertaker en souriant gentiment au jeune homme. Quelque chose te dérange ?

Le nouveau venu ne répondit pas directement, trop occupé à dévisager M. Landers qui restait parfaitement indifférent. Ronald sortit ensuitebrusquement son bâton de sa poche et le pointa en direction de l'homme en blanc toujours stoïque.

\- Du calme, du calme !intervint le gérant de la boutique en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. Pourquoi une telle agressivité ?

\- Mais tu es fou ou quoi ?! Après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Comment peux-tu le tolérer sous ton toit ?! s'écria Ronald en repoussant la main de son ainé.

\- Oui, je suis au courant, sourit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Mais si nous voulons réussir à les exterminer, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible, même de la sienne.

\- Pourquoi-, débuta alors le blond.

\- Va t'asseoir. Nous discuterons et si tu as toujours envie de lui faire la peau à la fin de la journée, tu me laisseras regarder ! le stoppa-t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Fais-moi confiance, ajouta-t-il ensuite en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Bien, se résigna alors Ronald en allant s'asseoir sur le siège le plus éloigné de celui de M. Landers.

Une minute de silence s'étira alors pendant laquelle Undertaker souriait à ses deux invités avec gentillesse.

\- Puisque tu es là, Ashounet, moi et mon ami Ronald que tu as failli tuer lors de votre dernière rencontre, nous avions projeté d'aller faire un petit pique-nique dans la forêt. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? demanda-t-il avec entrain tout en souriant. Une tarte aux fruits sera de la partie aussi. Mais je ne veux surtout pas t'influencer…

M. Landers fit mine de sortir son épée de son fourreau pour l'examiner une seconde puis se tournant vers eux, il acquiesça.

\- Très bien ! Montez dans ma voiture de fonction, elle est derrière ! Pendant ce temps, j'irai ramener le panier et tout le nécessaire pour le meilleur pique-nique qui soit ! leur indiqua le gérant de la boutique en disparaissant derrière une porte.

\- Je te préviens, menaça Ronald en marchant aux cotés de l'homme en blanc pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la petite voiture d'Undertaker. Si tu tentes la moindre traitrise, je peux t'assurer que je te tuerais pour de bon.

\- Comme si tu étais assez fort pour m'abattre de toute façon, jeune homme, répliqua M. Landers en lui souriant. Mais, petit, tâche de faire preuve de maturité en te contrôlant pour aujourd'hui. Cela m'ennuierait de devoir te corriger par une aussi belle journée et ce serait une perte de temps inutile.

\- Taré… ! jura alors Ronald à voix basse.

M. Landers l'ignora et monta à la place du conducteur dans la charrette qu'Undertaker nommait « voiture de fonction ». Ronald s'installa quant à lui à l'arrière.

L'arrière de la boutique donnait sur une route peu fréquentée. C'était peut-être dû aux innombrables légendes urbaines qu'on lui prêtait. Elle était également presque déserte de végétaux, ce qui renforçait le sentiment d'insécurité. Les quelques demeures qui se trouvaient sur le chemin étaient toutes délabrées et habitées par des personnes peu fréquentables. Finalement, le seul avantage qu'elle offrait était le raccourci qu'elle représentait pour sortir de Londres, rien de plus.

Les deux hommes attendirent un certain temps, écoutant les bruits de la ville qui leur parvenaient.

\- On y va, les enfants ! cria finalement Undertaker en apparaissant, portant un gros panier.

Ronald et Ash affichèrent alors une expression d'étonnement en voyant un petit garçon et une jeune fille suivre l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

\- Mes amis, je vous présente mes petits elfes, fit-il en les montrant du doigt. Lui, c'est Jonninet et elle, c'est Marinette ! Je veux les emmener prendre l'air. Et puis, les elfes portent chance, ne l'oublions pas ! Allez, montez avec tonton Ronald à l'arrière, leur dit-il ensuite en prenant lui-même les rênes du pauvre cheval qui devait les transporter.

\- Mais, Undertaker, ce sont des enfants ! protesta Ronald.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je maîtrise la situation ! le rassura-t-il. Allez, Robert ! On y va ! dit-il à l'adresse du cheval.

Celui-ci se mit à avancer dès que l'ordre fut donné.

Ils étaient donc en route vers la forêt de S.. qui se trouvait non loin de la ville. Le vieux cheval brun marchait à une cadence relativement lente, ce qui fait qu'un trajet d'une heure se transforma en deux. Durant deux heures, l'esprit ne se contente plus du paysage qui défile, il se doit d'avoir d'autres distractions, une façon de passer le temps. C'est alors tout naturellement que Ronald sortit un jeu de cartes de sa veste et le montra aux deux enfants.

\- Et si on jouait aux cartes, hein ? leur proposa-t-il en souriant.

\- Boucle-la ! cracha Joe avant de retourner dormir.

\- Mon frère vous demande de le laisser se reposer un peu car il n'a pas dormi cette nuit, rectifia doucement Maria.

\- Et toi, petite ? Tu veux jouer ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Non, monsieur. Je ne comprends rien aux cartes, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je peux t'apprendre ! lui sourit le blond en ajustant ses lunettes.

\- Non, vraiment, je ne suis pas intéressée. Pardon, répéta-t-elle en soupirant.

Après ce rejet catégorique de la part de la jeune fille, Ronald se résigna à cacher ses cartes. Et il resta silencieux pendant tout le reste du trajet, comme _presque_ tous les autres.

\- Sur le chemin ! Nous allons visiter le voisin ! Sur le chemin ! Nous voyageons vers des pays lointains ! Sur le chemin ! chantait Undertaker en dirigeant son cheval.

Il n'avait pas une belle voix et les vers qu'il récitait étaient plein de stupidité. Ce n'était ni entrainant ni agréable ni distrayant, juste exaspérant, mais tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour se contenir. M. Landers semblait le seul à essayer de déceler ce qui se cachait derrière les mots de l'être bizarre. Après tout, il était passé maître dans l'art de la circonlocution. Qui sait ce que ces paroles en apparence naïves et bêtes cachaient…Mais il abandonna bien vite, se disant que c'était totalement inutile. Il ne pouvait pas discerner une personnalité juste en comprenant une petite chanson.

Jamais il ne pourrait savoir ce qui se dissimulait derrière ce sourire, se dit-il en l'observant du coin de l'œil avec ennui.

Finalement, le vieux Robert réussit à les transporter vers le lieu fixé sans s'effondrer en route. Ainsi, ils descendirent une fois que la voiture se fut arrêtée.

Un pied seulement posé sur l'herbe fraiche, le soleil frappant sa peau pâle, Maria leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Joe en lui prenant la main.

\- J'avais oublié, soupira-t-elle.

\- Allez, les gosses ! leur cria soudain Ronald alors qu'il s'éloignait de la charrette en compagnie de M. Landers et Undertaker.

Les deux enfants accoururent alors vers eux, main dans la main.

M. Landers restait silencieux et arborait une expression d'ennui mortel pendant que Ronald discutait avec Undertaker qui listait ce qu'il avait préparé pour ce fameux pique-nique. Mais ce n'étaient pas ces personnalités si différentes qui éblouissaient les enfants mais plutôt la beauté dont ils étaient entourés. Cette belle nature, cette verdure qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis des années se présentait de nouveau à eux dans toute sa splendeur. Les grands arbres qui chatouillaient le ciel, les plantes vertes qui s'épanouissaient au bord du chemin, la brise chaude qui venait parfois jouer avec leurs cheveux…

\- Je crois que cet endroit sera parfait ! Regardez, les amis ! leur annonça Undertaker en montrant du doigt une clairière toute proche.

\- C'est vraiment bien comme endroit, approuva Ronald en aidant l'homme bizarre à étaler une nappe sur l'herbe.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! affirma celui-ci en commençant à sortir des boites et des plats couverts de son panier. Venez, mes gentils copains, il y en a pour tout le monde ! dit-il ensuite à l'adresse de Maria et de Joe qui étaient restés à l'écart du groupe.

Les deux enfants prirent alors place sur le drap et acceptèrent silencieusement, comme Ronald qui était assis près d'eux les jambes croisées, ce que leur passait Undertaker.

\- Et toi, Ashounet ? Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? lui demanda l'homme bizarre une fois que toute la bonne nourriture avait été étalée comme pour l'appâter.

\- Merci de votre proposition mais je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On te garde un peu de tarte ?

\- Bien que j'apprécie vos tartes, je m'en passerai pour cette fois. En attendant, je préfère me dégourdir les jambes. Je vous rejoindrai sous peu, dit-il en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

\- Bah tant pis pour toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! lui cria Undertaker en souriant. Alors, ça vous plait ? fit-il ensuite en se tournant vers les autres.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais si bon cuisinier, répondit Ronald en avalant. C'est vrai, hein, les gosses ? fit-il en se tournant vers eux.

Maria et Joe étaient extrêmement maigres, ce qui laissait facilement deviner qu'ils avaient été en sous-nutrition pendant longtemps. C'est pour cela que Ronald n'était pas surpris en les voyant dévorer avec avidité leur viande, leur pain, leur salade…. Il n'était pas dégouté, il était juste apitoyé. Bien qu'Undertakerne soit pas un charitable dans l'âme, il comprenait parfaitement sa volonté d'offrir un logis à ces pauvres petites créatures.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment bien ! avoua Maria en essuyant sa bouche, rougissante. Hein, Joe ?

\- Ouais, ouais… Pas mal, répondit-il en continuant de manger à toute allure.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Undertaker. Je suis tellement ravi que ça vous plaise, mes chéris !

La clairière était vraiment un endroit agréable pour une sortie mais ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour passer un bon moment, loin de là.

Après avoir fini de manger, Ronald et Undertaker se levèrent en disant aux enfants de rejoindre la charrette pendant qu'ils allaient chercher M. Landers.

\- Nous n'allons pas prendre beaucoup de temps, leur dit leur bienfaiteur. Ce pauvre Ash doit être désemparé, perdu dans cette forêt qu'il ne connait pas.

\- D'accord, je vous crois, mais gares à vous si vous nous mentez ! les menaça Joe. Maria ! fit-il à l'adresse de sa sœur. On y va !

\- J'arrive, dit-elle en le suivant.

Ils partirent en direction de la charrette, portant la nappe et le panier.

\- N'oubliez pas de nourrir Robert ! Il reste quelques carottes ! leur rappela Undertaker de loin.

\- Ouais ! fit Joe avant de reprendre sa discussion avec sa sœur.

\- Ah, les enfants, quelles magnifiques créatures !

\- Je t'admire de les avoir recueillis, lui avoua Ronald pendant qu'ils marchaient sur les traces d'Ash. Par contre, je n'approuve pas du tout que tu les aies amenés avec nous. Ce ne sont que des gosses ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils risquent si on se fait repérer ici !

\- Oh, monRonald !sourit Undertaker. Tu as toujours eu un cœur d'artichaut dès qu'il s'agit d'enfants. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sont pas de simples gosses, je suis certain qu'ils sauront se défendre en cas d'attaque.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu le sauras.

Un silence s'installa entre eux après cela. Ronald, bien que curieux, se retint d'harceler son ainé de questions, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse satisfaisante. Seul le temps lui délivrerait la vérité.

Cette forêt était simple, sans particularité qui pourrait la différencier d'un millier d'autres bois dans le monde. Avec ses grands arbres, ses différentes plantes sauvages qui poussaient n'importe comment sur le sol, son air frais qui enchantait les poumons, elle était semblable à milles autres bois aux yeux du visiteur ordinaire.

Ils trouvèrent M. Landers debout, droit comme l'arbre qu'il observait avec attention.

\- Hé,Ash ! l'interpella l'homme bizarre.

M. Landers soupira en les sentant se rapprocher puis il se retourna vers eux.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda Undertaker en arrivant à son niveau.

\- À vous de me le dire mais je crois que c'est ici.

Undertaker tapa le sol avec son pied trois fois puis s'arrêta en souriant.

\- Bon travail. C'est effectivement ici, confirma-t-il. Alors, dit-il en se tournant vers eux. Qui de nous va avoir le privilège d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ?

\- Moi, se proposa Ronald en sortant son bâton noir.

\- D'accord ! À toi l'honneur ! décida Undertaker en prenant le bras de M. Landers pour l'éloigner le plus possible.

Ronald, concentré, posa son arme sur le sol.

Un oiseau silencieux perché sur un arbre de l'autre côté de la forêt observait les deux enfants et le vieux cheval, avant de se mettre soudainement à chanter, bientôt rejoint par une douzaine d'autres oiseaux de son espèce.

\- Joe ! appela Maria en ouvrant les yeux, assise sur la place du conducteur pendant que son frère nourrissait Robert. Tu as entendu ?

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien entendu, répondit-il en donnant une nouvelle carotte à Robert.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que je crois avoir entendu un bruit au loin…

\- Il n'y a rien, ce doit être ton imagination. Toi non plus t'as pas dormi hier alors repose-toi encore un peu, la rassura-t-il.

\- Sans doute… Undertaker fait tellement de bruit en cuisinant, se résigna-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Le silence apaisant de la forêt reprit sa place et Maria s'endormit rapidement alors que Joe se mettait à jouer avec la crinière de Robert après l'avoir nourri.

Le temps passa sans que les trois hommes ne reviennent, irritant Joe.

Mais alors qu'il marmonnait, une main se posa brusquement sur son torselà où était accrochée sa pierre et une autre se posa sur ses yeux, le plongeant dans l'obscurité complète. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, tétanisé. Au bout d'un certain temps cependant, ce fut son agresseur qui se mit à trembleret une odeur de fumée mêlée à un bruit de craquement se fit sourit. Il se dégagea ensuite facilement, le frappant avec un coup de pied pour le faire tomber derrière. Ceci étant fait, naturellement, sa première initiative fut de vérifier sisa sœur allait bien.

\- Maria ! T'es où ?! cria-t-il en fouillant les alentours du regard pendant que l'homme en noir se roulait sur l'herbe en suppliant.

Une minute plus tard, celui-ci rendit l'âme et le feu s'éteignit après avoir accompli sa mission. Pourtant, Joe n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa sœur.

\- C'est elle que tu cherches ? lui cria soudain un autre homme en noir d'un endroit reculé.

Joe se retourna immédiatement et le vit tenir fermement Maria pendant que cette dernière se débattait de toutes ses forces pour lui échapper.

\- Lâche-là ! lui ordonna Joe.

\- Si tu tentes de me tuer comme mon compagnon, elle me suivra dans la mort, le menaça l'homme en noir. Si tu veux que je te la rende, tu dois m'écouter !

Joe ne pouvait voir ni le visage ni les cheveux de cet homme mais il mettait sa main à couper qu'il souriait en prononçant ces mots. C'était lui après tout qui était en situation de force à cet instant.

Sans autre issue, le petit garçon serra les poings. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'atteindre sans faire de mal à Maria et pour cela, il devait gagner du temps.

\- Vas-y ! Parle !

\- Ravi de savoir que tu as tout de même un peu de bon sens dans ta petite tête ! s'exclama l'inconnu devant sa victoire. Mais trêve de bavardages. Ce dont je veux te parler, c'est d'un sujet sensible qui nous concerne tous. Une grande guerre arrive et beaucoup de gens risquent d'y perdre la vie. Nos ennemis sont en liberté, ils sont puissants et ils n'épargneront personne. À nous seuls, nous ne pouvons leur tenir tête pendant longtemps mais avec ton aide, nous arriverons à les vaincre sans difficulté. Car cette pierre que tu utilises comme un vulgaire jouet pour satisfaire tes caprices n'est autre que l'une des seules armes assez fortes pour les détruire. Nous ne cherchons qu'à protéger les innocents humains du sort qui les attend, rien de plus ! Maintenant que tu connais notre cause, veux-tu te joindre à nous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Joe qui l'avait malgré lui écouté de bout en bout, baissa la tête et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Eh bien… Non, j'refuse, débrouillez-vous sans moi ! déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

Un silence d'incrédulité s'installa alors durant lequel le petit sentit une envie de se justifierse manifester en lui.

\- Tu sais, monsieur… Tant que je peux nous protéger et survivre ma sœur et moi, je m'en fiche de ce qui peut arriver aux autres « humains innocents » comme tu dis !déclara-t-il après réflexion.

\- Sombre idiot ! s'emporta alors l'homme en noir, serrant davantage Maria dans ses bras. Tu ne comprends donc pas que si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, il arrivera un temps où même les trois pierres réunies ne pourront plus rien faire ?!

\- J't'ai écouté, non ?! Alors rends-moi ma sœur et laisse-nous tranquille ! T'as donné ta parole ou j'm'trompe ? répliqua-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

Après un moment de réticence, l'homme se résigna et laissa tomber la jeune fille essoufflée au sol. Il lui donna ensuite un puissant coup de pied pour la jeter vers son frère. Aussitôt, Joe se pressa pour la rattraper puis l'éloigner. Une fois suffisamment loin de leur agresseurcependant, il se décida à réaliser sa vengeance.

Mais au moment où les vêtements de l'homme se mettaient à se consumer sous les flammes, celui-ci leva la main droite au ciel. Une foule d'hommes en noir surgit alors brutalement des quatre coins de l'endroit qui les entourait, les encerclant totalement. Surpris, Joe ne sut quoi faire. Les assaillants se pressèrent ainsi de profiter de ce moment en or pour lui dérober sa sœur à nouveau et pour lui subtiliser du cou son seul et unique moyen de défense.

Les deux enfants maîtrisés, l'équipe tenta ensuite de sauver leur compagnon du feu mais c'était déjà trop tard, le feu le dévorait à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il criait et se roulait sur l'herbe à cause de la douleur.

Maria, les mains fermement liées par un brave et puissant gaillard, assista à toute la souffrance de cet homme en tremblant comme une feuille. Elle dut même fermer ses yeux larmoyants pour éviter d'être traumatisée à vie.

Finalement, la seule chose qu'ils purent faire fut de lui trancher la tête pour abréger son agonie. Après cela, tout le monde resta silencieux à observer les deux corps consumés.

\- Dire que ce sont des gosses qui ont fait ça, déclara l'un d'eux, toujours sous le choc.

Bien vite, la nécessité de se reprendre les rattrapa et enterra tout le reste. Celui qui avait réussi à s'emparer de la pierre rouge la donna à l'un de ses compagnons et ce dernier l'examina sous toutes les coutures pendant quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers le jeune garçon pour lui tenir le menton et l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je comprends pourquoi le Rubis t'a choisi… Tu as tellement de rage en toi qu'il doit grandement en jouir.

Après lui avoir adressé ses mots, il lui tourna le dos et alla rejoindre un groupe qui s'était formé dans un coin tout proche. Leurs mots ne parvenaient pas jusqu'aux oreilles des deux enfants mais ils étaient certains que leur sort se décidait au cours de cette conversation.

Maria de son côté avait déjà perdu tout espoir. Elle envisageait le pire comme dénouement. Elle, qui venait tout juste de revoir la liberté, allait devoir retourner dans les profondeurs de la misère. Certaine de son destin, son corps traduisait ses sentiments de la façon la plus visible qui soit. Elle tremblait toute entière, des larmes coulaient abondement sur ses joues et ses fines lèvres roses lui faisaient atrocement mal à force de les mordre pour bloquer les gémissements et les plaintes qui se déchainaient dans sa gorge.

\- Hé, Maria ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais nous sortir d'ici, je te le promets !

Elle tourna la tête vers Joe, juste à temps pour voir le garde qui le retenait lui donner un puissant et douloureux coup de poing sur le crâne. C'était sa punition pour avoir osé parler sans permission.

Alors, ils se turent. La jeune fille n'osait pas répondre à son frère de peur de se faire maltraiter et Joe, bien qu'impertinent, n'était pas inconscient au point de se jouer de leur patience.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'emprise du garde sur les bras du petit garçon se relâcha soudainement et la seconde d'après, ce dernier tomba à terre. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, choqué, pour réaliser qu'il était mort. Et bien vite, d'autres gardes se mirent à tomber comme des mouches… Dans l'air, on ne voyait pourtant que de vagues éclairs blancs qui traversaient l'espace à toute vitesse pour atteindre une certaine cible. On paniqua alors et on se mit à chercher la provenance de ces rayons mortels. On bougea dans tous les sens pour ne pas être le prochain sur la liste de la mort. Maria ferma les yeux pendant que celui qui la retenait tentait de courir loin en la trainant mais bien vite, lui aussi la lâcha et elle tomba en même temps que lui sur le sol. Elle, terrifiée par la peur et lui, raide mort.

\- Vous allez bien, Miss ? entendit-elle ensuite entre les exhortations et les cris appelant à l'aide.

Elle leva la tête pour voir une main gantée de blanc tendue vers elle et reconnut presque instantanément l'homme en blanc de tout à l'heure. Elle ne lui avait pas porté grande attention précédemment alors elle était d'autant plus surprise de le voir venir à son secours, lui qui ne la connaissait pas et qui n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire.

\- Oui… Enfin, je veux dire, oui ! Oui, je vais bien ! répondit Maria en essayant de se reprendre.

\- Bien, maintenant allez-vous réfugier à l'arrière avec votre frère. Nous vous rejoindrons sous peu, dit-il avant de se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille.

La jeune fille resta malgré tout un moment à terre, incapable de bouger. Mais en entendant les cris et en commençant à sentir une nauséabonde odeur, elle fut comme électrifiée et courut à toute vitesse vers l'endroit indiqué par M. Landers, dévorée par la peur. Elle trouva finalement Joe assis sur l'herbe au milieu de grands arbres et de longues plantes près d'Undertaker qui tenait une grande boite en bois à ses côtés. Sur le coup, elle n'y prêta guère attention car ce qui se jouait tout près d'eux l'accablait trop. Elle prit place dans la petite cachette et s'efforça de patienter sans regarder. Mais c'était difficile. Bien que sachant que c'était mal et qu'elle le regretterait plus tard, elle osa ouvrir les yeux, motivée par une curiosité morbide.

De là où ils étaient, à travers les arbres et les herbes, ils pouvaient apercevoir l'affaire qui se déroulait.

Ronald et Ash combattaient côte-à-côte sans pour autant faire équipe. L'ennemi, nombreux et sans pitié, les entourait totalement. Ils pouvaient difficilement se mouvoir et encore moins s'échapper. Ronald utilisait de la magie pour se défendre, usant de son bâton noir pour leur envoyer des éclairs blancs qui traversaient le champ de bataille à une vitesse incroyable sans pourtant toujours atteindre leur cible. De son côté, M. Landers n'utilisait pas de magie mais seulement une épée, une fine lame ordinairemais qu'il maniait admirablement bien. Il était gracieux et agile, attaquant de front, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, ne cessant de couper les têtes et les membres de ses attaquants.

Le duo que ces deux hommes formaient au combat était redoutable et puissant mais l'ennemi n'était pas dans l'embarras non plus. Les hommes en noir utilisaient des sortes d'armes à feu qui lançaient des projectiles de taille moyenne, empoisonnés. Bien qu'elles paraissaient ne pas avoir besoin de recharges, leurs armes avaient le désavantage de peser très lourd, ce qui était un véritable problème pour toucher deux cibles aussi rapides et agiles.

Ainsi se poursuivit le combat pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi ne finisse par prendre l'avantage. Les deux hommes, bien qu'étant puissants et rapides, n'étaient pas formés pour l'endurance et plus la bataille durait, plus ils avaient de mal à poursuivre. La terre ne cessait d'aspirer le sang de leurs victimes et pourtant, le nombre de leurs adversaires ne semblait pas diminuer.

Joe et sa sœur regardaient la scène avec un effroi grandissant pendant qu'Undertaker restait stoïque. Maria observait surtout M. Landers : son épée, ses mouvements, son expression… Elle tremblait comme tout à l'heure et avait sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les cris qui lui montaient à chaque fois que le chevalier blanc se retrouvait dans une situation critique. Son frère était malheureusement dans le même état… Dans sa tête se bousculaient milles scénarios terribles. Il craignait plus que tout la défaite des deux hommes car cela annoncerait leur perte à tous et il n'avait pas du tout foi en la capacité de cet être bizarre à les protéger.

Il devait donc agir au plus vite. Sa pierre rouge gisait sur le sol sans que personne ne la vit, trop distraits par l'affrontement. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine car il devait le faire, il avait besoin de le faire. C'était son devoir après tout … Mais comme un lâche, il demeurait immobile, il craignait trop pour sa vie. En le voyant arriver, leurs ennemis pourraient le tuer d'un seul coup. Il n'était pas aussi agile ou rapide que M. Landers et Ronald.

Il n'était qu'un gamin…

Soudain, l'inévitable se produisit. Trois balles bien visées touchèrent leur cible : deux à la poitrine et une à la jambe gauche. Ronald s'effondra sur le sol et son bâton tomba également.

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. N'en pouvant plus, Joe s'élança contre l'avis de sœur dans le champ de bataille, incapable de rester à observer plus longtemps comme un demeuré.

Maria avait elle aussi du mal à rester en place. Terrorisée, elle ne voulait que fuir. Elle observait M. Landers avec de grands yeux tout en se mordant les lèvres.

Ce dernier était maintenant seul face à tous leurs adversaires et faisait vraiment de son mieux pour se défendre. Non seulement lui mais aussi Ronald à terrequi ne pouvait visiblement plus bouger et se tordait de douleur comme un fou. Même dans la plus critique des situations, ce chevalier blanc continuait à tenir et conservait sa grâce et son agilité. Il était vraiment exceptionnel, pensa la jeune fille cachée au loin dans la flore, attendant la fin, impuissante.

La sortant de son admiration, elle vit alors son petit frère se lever et courir vers eux. Prise au dépourvu et clouée sur le sol à cause de la terreur, elle releva la tête.

\- Joe, arrête ! Tu vas te faire tuer, bon Dieu !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Sitôt, elle vit cependant Undertaker se lever et partir à ses trousses à une vitesse fulgurante. C'est ainsi qu'avant de pouvoir rejoindre les deux hommes, le petit sentit quelque chose l'attraper par derrière pour le tenir fermement. On lui coula le bec alors qu'il allait s'écrier et il entendit la voix de cet être bizarre lui murmurer à l'oreille avec ce qui semblait être un sourire. Il s'immobilisa en entendant les mots qu'il lui souffla et tomba sur le sol, le visage décomposé.

\- Maintenant, retourne vers ta sœur, mon Jojo. On ne va pas tarder à s'en aller alors surtout, veillez bien sur la boite, dit-il en sortant de sa robe un bâton noir semblable en bien des points à celui de Ronald.

L'arme grandit et le petit vit apparaitre à son bout deux lames ondulées. C'était maintenant une arme semblable à une vraie faucheuse. Mais malheureusement, le temps que cela se fasse, quelques-uns des hommes en noir les avaient aperçus. Certains d'entre eux s'élancèrent vers eux etUndertaker lui fit encore signe de s'en aller, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire cette fois-ci. Il ne vit pas ce qui arriva à ces hommes qui s'étaient attaqués à eux mais il entendit quelques cris. Arrivé près de leur cachette, il se jeta dans les brasde sa sœur et l'enlaça. Elle l'étreignit à son tour, se détournant du carnage qui se produisait derrière eux. Les cris redoublèrent…

Après quelques minutespourtant, tout bruit cessa et les sons de la forêt reprirent lentement le dessus. Maria ouvrit les yeux pour inspecter les environs puis jeta un coup d'œil vers le champ de bataille mais n'y vit absolument personne.

\- Joe, dit-elle à son frère. Je crois que c'est… fini, osa-t-elle dire.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en se détachant d'elle pour fouiller l'endroit des yeux à son tour.

Effectivement, c'était bel et bien fini. Peu après, ils virent M. Landers les rejoindre, le visage visiblement fatigué. Sans soute le stress et l'effort fournit au combat ne lui étaient plus familiers depuis longtemps. Ses beaux vêtements blancs étaient tachés de sang, tout comme l'épée à sa ceinture qui n'était pas dans sou fourreau pour ne pas qu'elle le salisse de l'intérieur. Bref, il était dans un piteux état.

Mais aux yeux de Maria, il gardait une certaine élégance. La fatigue, il la portait mieux que quiconque et sa démarche restait gracieuse.

\- Suivez-moi, nous partons, leur dit-il en se penchant pour se saisir de la grande boite en bois.

Sans répondre, ils se levèrent et le suivirent jusqu'à la charrette. Ils y trouvèrent en y montant Undertaker en train de bander les blessures d'un Ronald abattu qui gémissait en souffrant comme un martyr. Après avoir déposé la boite dans la charrette, M. Landers sortit un bout de tissu de couleur crème et le jeta sur le blessé.

\- Prenez cela et arrêtez de vous plaindre, jeune homme.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il prit la place du conducteur et somma Robert de marcher. Ronald observa alors pendant un certain temps le bout de tissu en soie qui lui avait été donné puis le mordit pour étouffer sa douleur.

\- Undertaker, dites-moi, demanda Maria, curieuse. Vous avez de longues griffes alors pourquoi ne pas les nettoyer et les utiliser pour extirper les balles de ce malade ? Il sera soulagé après cela.

\- Oh, ma chère Maria ! s'exclama Undertaker en souriant. Une balle plantée dans la poitrine n'est pas comme une punaise qui s'accroche au pied ! Nous ne pouvons la retirer aussi simplement… Il faut attendre un peu… Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Il va s'en sortir ! Il a survécu à bien pire, hein, Ronald ?

Ce dernier mordit encore plus fort dans le tissu à cause de l'exaspération qu'éveillait en lui cet homme.

Maria ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Joe fit de même.

M. Landers, bien plus rude et exigeant de Robert, arriva à les ramener à la boutique en moins de temps qu'à l'aller. Au fond, il aurait souhaité avoir un fouet pour pousser cette vieille et inutile bête plus vite mais Undertaker ne semblait pas en disposer …

Arrivés, la première des choses fut de transporter Ronald jusqu'à la pièce d'expériences d'Undertaker pour que celui-ci le soigne. La seconde fut de descendre la grande boite. Les deux enfants restèrent alors à l'écart pendant que les adultes s'occupaient de leur affaire, l'être bizarre appliquant sa médecine à Ronald et M. Landers nettoyant son arme du sang

\- Mon petit Ronald, lui dit Undertaker en lui tapotant la tête. Je crois que tu vas devoir diner et coucher chez nous.

\- Vraiment ? C'est si grave que ça ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oh, oui…Peut-être. C'est juste que si tu pars maintenant, le poison risque de pourrir tes membres. Alors… Tu n'as pas le choix ! sourit Undertaker.

\- Oh, bonté, soupira le Dieu de la Mort.

\- Et toi, Ashounet, tu restes ici ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme en blanc qui finissait d'astiquer sa lame. On va boire du chocolat chaud et lire des livres à l'eau de rose !

\- Merci mais sans façon, répliqua-t-il. Je me permets de me retirer maintenant, dit-il ensuite en rangeant sa lame dans son fourreau. Je reviendrai sous peu pour obtenir mon dû. D'ici-là, je vous souhaite de bien vous porter.

Et il prit la porte.

\- Tu n'sais pas c'que tu rates ! lui cria l'homme bizarre.

Maria se leva soudain et courut après M. Landers et avant que son frère ne puisse la rattraper, Undertaker l'appela.

\- Viens, que je te montre quelque chose !

\- Mais-

\- Arrête de toujours veiller sur elle, c'est une grande fille, non ? Et de toute façon, il ne peut rien lui arriver avec Ash. C'est un gentilhomme, tu l'as vu. Allez, viens !

Joe s'approcha malgré lui, assez curieux de voir ce qu'il comptait lui montrer.

De son coté, Maria réussit à rattraper M. Landers avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte pour s'en aller. Par les quelques rayons orange qui passaient les épais rideaux, on devinait aisément que le soleil se couchait déjà.

\- Euh, Monsieur ! l'interpella-t-elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour la voir marcher vers lui, essoufflée.

\- Vou-vous montez les escaliers ra-rapidement, lui dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

Elle retrouva ensuite son souffle et lui adressa un regard brillant.

-Monsieur, je veux vous dire… Enfin, je n'sais pas si vous allez accepter…

\- Parlez, voyons, Miss ! la pressa-t-il poliment.

\- Eh bien… J'ai vu comment vous vous battiez et je voudrais… Enfin, je voudrais que vous m'appreniez comment magner l'épée comme vous ! lâcha-t-elle enfin avec tout son courage.

\- Oh, fit M. Landers. Mais vous êtes une demoiselle et les demoiselles ne devraient même pas penser à porter les armes, objecta-t-il calmement.

\- Mais je veux pouvoir me défendre ! Je ne veux plus être un boulet pour les autres ! répliqua-t-elle, les joues brûlantes d'embarras.

\- Alors si c'est ainsi… Je vous recommande d'apprendre à utiliser les armes à feu. L'épée est d'un âge révolu. D'ailleurs, je ne l'utilise que parce que je ne maîtrise, hélas, plus aussi bien qu'auparavant ma main gauche et qu'il faut deux mains pour tirer avec un pistolet. Ces armes sont bien plus puissantes et Ronald sait parfaitement les utiliser. À ce que j'ai vu, il compte rester avec vous un certain temps alors profitez-en pour lui demander de vous apprendre. Je suis certain qu'il acceptera, il apprécie beaucoup la compagnie des enfants.

\- Non, vous ! Je tiens vraiment à apprendre comment magner une lame aussi bien que vous. Je vous en prie, prenez-moi comme élève !

\- Malheureusement, Miss, j'aurais bien voulu exaucer votre désir mais je n'en ai ni la force ni le temps, dit-il doucement.

Maria se tut et posa sur lui un regard perçant teinté de déception et de dégoût.

\- D'accord…

Il soupira.

-Prenez ceci.

Il détacha le fourreau de sa ceinture et le lui tendit.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais appris à me battre à l'épée, j'ai dû le faire seul. Si vous voulez tant que cela vous battre avec des lames, je vous donne mon épée. Elle est assez ancienne mais ne s'est jamais brisée au cours de tous les combats, étant forgé dans le meilleur fer qui soit. Elle est assez lourde pour une débutante mais lorsqu'on veut, on peut, dit-il avant de se retourner.

\- Et vous ? lui demanda Maria. Avec quoi allez-vous vous battre ?

\- J'ai une autre lame, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Puis il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule à soupeser l'arme.

Elle n'est pas aussi lourde qu'il le prétend, remarqua Maria en descendant le sombre escalier, entendant davantage à chaque pas le brouhaha provoqué par les garçons. Elle se désola ensuiteintérieurement d'un pareil boucan, elle qui voulait dormir…

Jamais ô grand jamais, elle n'oublierait cette journée. Le Feu, les hommes en noir, la mort qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois, le sang… Ces souvenirs resteraient à jamais ancrés en elle jusqu'à sa mort… Dans peu de temps, c'est-à-dire. Car elle le sentait, elle sentait que ses organes pourrissaient de l'intérieur, qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps... Mais ce petit bout de temps qu'il lui restait encore, elle le consacrerait à se prouver à elle-mêmequ'elle pouvait ne pas être un poids pour les autres !

Elle s'allongea ensuite dans la chambre que leur avait donnéeUndertaker. Sous son lit en bois reposait la fameuse épée dont elle allait rêver ce soir.

On pouvaitentendre les rires de Ronald et Undertakermais elle n'y portait guère d'attention. Jadis, elle dormait dans une toute petite chambre sale et puante d'où on pouvait entendre des rires, des cris de terreur, des gémissements d'ébat qui parvenaient de la chambre voisine. Devant tout ce boucan, ces rires étaient insignifiants, presque imperceptibles pour la jeune fille qui s'habituait avec douceur à sa nouvelle condition.

Cette fameuse chambre était assez grande. Elle comportait quelques tables de nuit, deux armoires et trois lits… Ce n'était qu'une simple et modeste chambre à coucher pour elle. Mais si elle avait su reconnaître la qualité et le luxe, elle aurait remarqué les draps de qualité, la raretédes tableaux accrochés aux murs ou encore l'élégance des tapis bleu sur le sol. Tout était meublé avec un gout sûr et modeste qu'une putain ne pouvait, hélas, pas remarquer…

…

17 Juin 1897 – Comté de Hamphire - Demeure de campagne des Albertwood

10 : 22

\- Allez, Alexandre, tu vas l'avoir ! lui cria Camille qui était assise sur l'herbe.

Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés dans leur domaine de campagne. Et si leur grande maison londonienne l'avait éblouie, Camille avait failli s'évanouir en voyant par la fenêtre de la voiture cet exceptionnel manoir qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus belles résidences royales. Dans le grand jardin, il yavait des fontaines, de grands arbres, des fleurs de toutes les sortes. A l'arrière notamment, il yavait une écurie abritant une douzaine de chevaux. Les chambres étaient fastes et richement décorées et les petits salons ne l'étaient que de nom. C'était un château de princesses. Elle en avait tant rêvé en regardant les illustrations de contes lorsqu'elle était enfant ! Mais maintenant, elle n'y faisait quasiment plus attention. D'une part parce qu'elle ne pouvait en profiter à cause de sa mobilité réduite et d'autre part parcequ'elle était aveuglée par la joie de passer du temps avec Alexandre.

C'était drôle, elle qui avait tant aimé le matériel et peu le spirituel se retrouvait à oublier le premier et à courir désespérément après le second.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient sortis pêcher des poissons dans une rivière qui bordait les environs.

\- Je l'ai ! s'écria Alexandre en sortant de l'eau un poisson accroché au bout de sa canne à pêche.

\- Bravo ! rit Camille en applaudissant.

\- Hé, Nails ! Tu as vu comme il est gros ? lui demanda-t-il en lelui montrant.

\- Belle prise, maître, le complimenta l'homme en lui tendant un seau dans lequel reposaient déjà deux autres poissons qui se débattaient encore avec la mort.

\- Merci, Nails, dit-il en jetant l'animal dans le seau avec les autres.

Ensuite, le majordome se retira à nouveau un peu au loin pour s'occuper des rafraîchissements et des mets qui seraient servis plus tard, laissant les deux jeunes gensdiscuter en paix.

Alexandre plaça un nouvel hameçon sur sa ligne et le jeta dans l'eau. Alors, le silence tenta de s'installer mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha.

\- Alexandre, qui est ce M. Trancy ?

\- Qui ? Le comte Trancy ? Mais comment le connais-tu ?

\- Les domestiques en parlent depuis peu et je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Va-t-il venir ici ?

\- Oh, ça ! Tu écoutes ce que disent les domestiques maintenant ? Ce ne sont pas les manières d'une Lady ! commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Camille rougit.

\- Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai juste entendu par hasard deux domestiques quiont laissé entendre son nom dans une conversation pendant qu'elles nettoyaient le hall… Rien de plus ! Je te jure que je n'ai jamais tendu l'oreille !

\- C'est ce que dirait un coupable, vois-tu, lâcha le jeune homme malgré lui. Mais ne prends pas cette mine de chien battu, voyons ! Je te crois, c'est juste que j'aime bien en rire. Tu es vraiment une petite chose fragile et misérable, ma sœur ! Et pour répondre à ton interrogation, reprit-il plus sérieusement, il est vrai que j'ai donné des consignes aux servants pour préparer le manoir car j'ai invité le comte Trancy à venir y passer quelques jours. C'est un ami d'affaires, nous discutons souvent autour d'un thé et je lui dois un service de surcroit. C'est un jeune homme respectable, bien élevé, d'un certain rang et sa chambre sera à l'autre bout de la demeure, tu n'as donc rien à craindre de lui.

\- Ah mais je ne crains rien de lui ! s'exclama Camille. J'ai même hâte de le rencontrer pour tout te dire ! Je vais enfin voir l'un de tes amis!

\- Ah bien, si tu perçois les choses sous ce point de vue, j'en suis ravi ! déclara-t-il.

Inopinément au même moment, un poisson mordit à l'hameçonet après deux minutes de combat, Alexandre réussit à le sortir de l'eau. Il le jeta ensuite dans le seau que lui tendait encore Nails.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien, frérot, qui t'a appris ? lui demanda ensuite Camille en souriant.

\- Oh… Personne. À vrai dire, je venais ici avec des amis lorsque j'étais enfant.

\- Des amis ? Qui ?

\- Juste de vieilles connaissances… Cela fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vues. Quelques temps avant que je n'entre au collège, je crois… Et toi, peux-tu me parler de tes amis ? Qui est cette Sabrina que tu cites si souvent ?

\- Sabrina ? C'est ma meilleure amie ! On se connait depuis qu'on est toute petite !

\- Et comment est-elle ?

\- Elle est très gentille ! Parfois un peu ronchon mais elle a toujours été bonne pour moi !

\- Tu as l'air de lui porter beaucoup de considération, commenta Alexandre en souriant. Lorsqu'on se rendra dans ce fameux village, j'aimerais bien que tu me la présentes.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Camille. Vous ne risquez pas de vous entendre !

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil.

\- Parce que vous avez des caractères trop semblables ! Vous êtes tous les deux si orgueilleux et fiers-

\- Comment ça, orgueilleux ? Non, très chère, je ne suis en aucun cas orgueilleux !

\- Frérot, tu es honnêtement très orgueilleux. Tu t'offusques dès qu'on te critique ne serait-ce qu'un peu et tu as tendance à te croire au-dessus de tout le monde. Je l'ai remarqué en passant beaucoup de temps avec toi !

Alexandre afficha une expression de mécontentement et Camille se dit qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin.

\- Mais je ne veux pas dire que tu es une mauvaise personne pour autant ! ajouta-t-elle avec empressement. J'ai juste voulu te faire part de ton défaut le plus visible, je ne voulais pas te froisser…

À ces mots, Alexandre étouffa malgré lui un rire.

\- Oh, tu sais…Je suis déjà au courant de ce défaut. Tu n'es pas la première à m'en faire la remarque. Donc pas la peine d'avoir peur ! Il en faut bien plus de ta part pour me mettre en colère, lui dit-il d'un ton léger. Tu es ma Camille, après tout !

La jeune fille sourit à ces mots.

\- Je t'adore, frérot…

\- Maître, Miss, votre déjeuner est prêt, annonça alors Nails de loin.

\- On arrive ! répondit Camille,essayant de se lever malgré son pied cassé.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, fit remarquer Alexandre en remontant sa canne à pêchede l'eau.

Il aida sa sœur à se lever puis ils s'installèrent devant une petite table ronde en bois sur deux chaises très confortables, le tout ayant été déplacé spécialement pour ce déjeuner en plein air.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre déjeuner, débuta formellement Nails. Vousaurez de la salade aux légumes de saison, du grenadin de veau aux morilles, pommes amandines et du homard au champagne. En dessert, vous aurez de la tarte au citron pour vous, Maître, et du gâteau au chocolat pour Miss. Nous espérons que cela va vous plaire.

Après les avoir servis, le majordome se retira.

Observant tous les mets devant eux, Camille n'en crut pas ses yeux : toute cette nourriture rien que pour deux personnes ! Mais ils ne parviendraient jamais à tout terminer!

\- Alexandre, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de sa viande.

\- Oui, peut-être, dit-il avant d'avaler un peu de sa salade.

\- Nous n'arriverons jamais à tout terminer rien qu'à nous deux, c'est du gâchis… Et si nous permettions à Nails de manger à notre table ? questionna-t-elle ensuite.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Alexandre, surpris. Camille, mais ce n'est qu'un domestique ! Maîtres et serviteurs ne mangent jamais la même chose et encore moins ensemble ! Miss Kavioski ne te l'a-t-elle donc pas appris ?

\- Eh bien oui mais… Je me disais que nous pourrions transgresser cette règle pour une fois, au moins pour éviter de gâcher toute cette bonne nourriture alors qu'il y a tant de gens qui meurent de faim dans le monde, argumenta-t-elle en rougissant avec un petit sourire.

Alexandre soupira en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu sais, même si nous venions à bout de cette bonne nourriture, ils mourraient tout de même de faim, répliqua-t-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

\- Mais… Après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour nous préparer cela… Ce serait une façon de le remercier, non ?

\- Il est payé pour nous servir, dois-je te le rappeler ? Il travaillait pour notre famille avant ma naissance même et à ce que je sache, on ne l'a jamais laissé partager notre table. Ce serait le gâter pour ne faire que son travail et Dieu sait à quel point c'est mauvais de gâter ses domestiques.

\- Au contraire, je trouve que c'est bien que les maitres soient proches et à l'écoute de leurs employés ! Cela renforce la confiance et les liens, je ne vois pas en quoi un geste aussi simple pourrait les pousser à désobéir ou à nous manquer de respect. Le monde n'est pas composé que de mauvaises personnes, tu sais !

\- Oh, bon ! D'accord, j'accepte si cela peut te faire plaisir ! se résigna Alexandre en soupirant. Après tout, il n'ya pas de témoin… Hé, Nails ! Apportez votre chaise et venez-vous servir à notre table au lieu de rester ainsi dans votre coin !

Réticent et incrédule au début, le vieux majordome accepta finalement et prit place près de ses maîtres, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

\- Mais pourquoi me permettre un tel honneur ? demanda-t-il finalement au milieu du déjeuner.

\- Demandez à ma sœur, répliqua Alexandre avec un sourire en coin.

\- Juste pour vous remercier de votre loyauté et de votre dévouement envers notre famille. Sachez que nous considérons tout l'effort que vous déployez pour nous satisfaire à chaque fois, répondit Camille en souriant avant de reprendre son délicieux repas.

Après cet épisode, l'opinion du majordome sur sa jeune maîtresse changea partiellement. Lui qui la considérait juste comme une gamine un peu stupide et superficielle finit par la voir comme une personne dotée d'un noble cœur. Mais elle restait sotte et commune, simple d'esprit et d'un physique tristement normal. C'était comme si l'orgueil et la distinction l'avaient négligé à la naissance… On ne pouvait ainsi lui porter grand respect même en tenant compte de rang.

20 Juin 1897 – Hôpital psychiatrique pour femmes de Londoratte.

\- Aussi difficile que cela lui paraisse, Lydia devait reconnaitre que la vie dans l'asile n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle se l'était imaginée. La nourriture avait beau être infecte et les surveillantes et femmes de chambre sévères et un peu bêtes, la vie n'était pas insupportable. Les internées étaient blanchies, nourries et dans l'ensemble bien traitées si elles se conformaient aveuglément aux quelques règles imposées, comme par exemple ne jamais contester la qualité de l'établissement dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Ainsi, elles avaient le droit de sortir se balader dans le grand jardin, de jouer à des jeux de cartes, de tricoter, de bavarder entre elles… Les moyens à disposition pour tuer le temps ne manquaient pas.

La plupart des femmes internées avait plus de trente-cinq ans et la majorité n'était pas plus folle que Lydia ne l'était. Chacune avait son histoire, sa raison d'être ici.

Comme par exemple cette grande brune en noir qui avait accompagné Lydia dans son trajet vers cet asile. La jeune femme avait entendu qu'elle était en fait la veuve d'un riche commerçant et que pour la priver de son héritage, ses neveux l'avaient accusé de folie. Par une brillante entreprise et un coup très ingénieusement monté, ils avaient réussi à la piéger et à l'envoyer à l'asile, scellant son destin à jamais et récupérant l'héritage.

Quant à l'autre qui avait pleuré durant la plus grande partie du trajet, c'était la mère d'une famille nombreuse. Elle était jadis la femme d'un riche noble mais étant incapable de lui donner un héritier mâle et étant continuellement malade, il avait décidé de l'accuser de folie pour la répudier et prendre une nouvelle épouse plus belle et plus jeune qu'elle. Ses filles ayant entre quatorze et trois ans, elles n'avaient rien pu faire pour l'aider et elle s'était finalement retrouvée entrainée de force par des hommes forts hors de sa propre maison londonienne.

Mais ces histoires n'étaient que trop communes dans cet asile où il régnait un véritable sentiment de fraternité entre les internées qui se racontaient leurs malheurs avant de dormir dans de grandes chambres à peine meublée, disposant seulement de vieux lits ayant connu les larmes les plus amères.

Il n'y avait que Lydia qui ne racontait jamais rien sur elle ou sur son passé. A vrai dire, personne ne l'avait appréciédès le début. Bien que très belle, jeune et assez intelligente, elle n'arrivait à se lier d'amitié avec personne. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'elle s'adressait aux autres avec prétention et orgueil, répondant toujours par des répliques cinglantes lorsqu'on essayait de l'aborder.

Ainsi, on l'avait entendu dire :

\- Je ne suis guère d'humeur à discuter, laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Je n'ai jamais sollicité votre compagnie donc laissez-moi en paix !

\- Ma tête me fait incroyablement mal, parlez à ma main plutôt !

Ou encore :

\- Si j'étais friande de bêtises, je serais venue vous adresser la parole la première. Alors laissez-moi seule à la fin !

À cause de ses répliques peu cordiales, elle s'était attirée les foudres de tout le monde.

 _Mais pour qui se prend-elle, celle-là ?_

 _En voilà un bel emballage pour un cadeau empoisonné !_

 _Elle n'est vraiment pas assez belle pour se permettre d'être aussi vulgaire !_

On la dénigrait et elle en était la principale cause. Au fond d'elle, elle s'interdisait de parler avec ces gens-là car elle était convaincue qu'elle valait bien mieux, qu'elle allait bientôt partir d'ici par un miracle. Car elle n'était tout bonnement pas faite pour rester parmi elles…Voilà pourquoi elle s'occupait toujours autant de son apparence, qu'elle se coiffait les cheveux régulièrement, qu'elle soignait sa peau, qu'elle se privait de ce vilain soleil… Rester belle était son unique volonté, son unique raison de vivre.

Au beau milieu du couloir du premier étage richement décoré, loin de la misère que représentait réellement l'habitation de ces folles, il y avait un grand miroir qu'elle consultait sans cesse. Il lui reflétait une belle jeune femme blonde qui avec l'âge ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Elle avait certes des cernes autour des yeux qui modéraient l'impact de ses yeux à la couleur du ciel d'été mais elle restait belle sans poudre, sans rouge, sans ornement ou coiffure… Elle restait belle.

Un joyau comme elle ne pouvait donc pas rester dans pareil endroit.

\- C'est midi ! cria soudain l'une des internées avec gaité. Nous allons enfin manger !

Lydia cessa de rêvasser et la regarda avec dégoût. Si peu d'élégance pour une femme de son âge, quelle misère ! se dit-elle. Et en effet, cette femme, toute excitée à l'idée de se remplir le ventre, avait au moins trente-cinq ans et déjà des rides commençaient à se voir sur son visage. Elle vieillissait avant l'heure à cause du traitement négligé qu'elle s'accordait à elle-même…

Peu de temps après, on vint effectivement distribuer la soupe, le pain noir et l'eau. C'était toute leur nourriture… Comme d'habitude.

Les journées suivaient la même routine : elles se levaient, faisaient une brève toilette, allaient faire leurs prières avec les bonnes sœurs - l'établissement étant religieux - puis elles prenaient un maigre petit déjeuner de pain et de lait avec du café et des œufs. Ensuite, elles étaient libres de leurs mouvements tant qu'elles restaient à l'intérieur du domaine et qu'une surveillante les encadrait. Bien sûr, elles se réunissaient dans la salle à manger commune pour le déjeuner et le diner mais ce n'était pas obligatoire. Pourtant, personne ne ratait les repas, aussi maigres étaient-ils, car l'instinct de survie ne le permettait absolument pas.

C'était calme, paisible, apaisant, loin du stress et de l'étiquette de la vie mondaine auxquels Lydia s'était pliée toute sa vie. Elle passait donc ses journées à coudre, écrire, jouer au solitaire, siffloter, dormir et parfois même lire un ou deux livres. Elles avaient à leur disposition une petite bibliothèque qui contenait des magazines, des romans ou bien des ouvrages sur la bonne conduite. Elle y avait trouvé notamment un livre intitulé « Le Guide de La Jeune Fille Respectable » écrit par un certain N. K. Lydia ne savait pas vraiment que penser de ce livre car il la troublait mais elle supposait qu'il avait été écrit par un vieux noble ou encore un instituteur particulièrement sévère.

En effet, on pouvait y lire des passages étonnants.

« La Jeune Fille Respectable doit être pure sous tous rapports son esprit ne doit caresser que les pensées les plus saines, les plus nobles. Son cœur ne doit être rempli que de bons sentiments : à bannir la jalousie et la rancune, typiquement féminines ! De sorte que si nous devions déverser toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments dans un bol, on puisse le montrer à tout le monde sans craindre le moindre embarras. Même seule, elle doit se surveiller … »

Ou d'autres plus cruels qui lui avait serré le cœur.

« … Elle ne doit jamais se laisser aller à ses passions, à ses lubies de jeunesse. Les amours doivent être évités comme la peste parce qu'ils peuvent mener à des choix stupides et fortement regrettables. Elle doit se considérer comme déjà prise, dès son plus jeune âge, par son futur époux auquel elle doit arriver aussi angélique et propre qu'au jour de sa naissance. Aucun baiser ne doit avoir touché ses lèvres, aucune main malintentionnée ne doit avoir effleuré son corps. Elle verra plus tard que sa conduite lui favorisera un bon parti quellequesoit sa situation… »

Cette jeune fille respectable dont parlait ce livre, pouvait-elle vraiment exister ? Oui, elle existait probablement. Une fille pure sous tous les aspects… Cet être parfait qui n'a jamais connu ce qu'elle avait vécu… À cette pensée, elle referma brusquement le livre, le visage pâle.

Lydia ravala sa salive et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux dans cette campagne reculée, ignorant ses sentiments. Elle aurait pourtant voulu qu'un orage éclate dans le ciel, qu'un tonnerre assourdissant se mette à ne gronder rien que pour elle.

Finalement, elle reprit ses esprits, remit le livre à sa place en se promettant de ne jamais le rouvrir, et en tira un autre.

Foutaises ! Ce livre ne racontait que des foutaises de toute façon !

…

\- Dans la routine répétitive que vivaient les internées, il n'y avait qu'un seul événement important qu'elles attendaient toutes avec plus ou moins de crainte : c'était la consultation chez le médecin de l'établissement. Au moins une fois par semaine, elles y passaient. Ce n'était pas les consultations qui les effrayaient en elles-mêmes mais le médecin. Ce dernier était connu sous le nom de Dr. Orraylot.

Le médecin venait et restait au moins quatre jours sur sept dans l'asile avant de retourner à son village pour les trois jours suivants. Durant sa présence, tout le monde se taisait. On ne respirait pas, on ne chantonnait pas, on ne jouait pas… Une par une, les folles étaient appelées vers son bureau pour être examinées. Cela ne durait pas plus d'une heure, parfois moins, mais lorsqu'elles revenaient, plusieurs d'entreelles pleuraient ou étaient au bord des larmes.

Que peut-il bien leur faire subir ? se demandait toujours Lydia puisque, ne s'entendant avec personne, on ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ce docteur. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'y était encore jamais passée.

Mais cela n'allait pas tarder…

Deux jours après cette réflexion, c'est donc son nom qu'on appela.

\- Lydia Rollington ! avait lancé la surveillante venue pour la chercher.

Lydia avait laissé tomber le mouchoir blanc qu'elle cousait de fils dorés et s'était levée.

\- Le médecin vous demande !

On l'escorta vers une aile du bâtiment dans laquelle elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds mais dont les couloirs ressemblaient à tous ceux qu'elle avait parcouru jusqu'alors. Les murs beiges que décoraient quelques tableaux et portraits, le sol gris, les fenêtres lumineuses. Si on ajoutait seulement quelque vases de fleurs ici et là et un tapis rouge tapant, cet endroit ressemblerait plus à un dortoir pour riches élèves qu'à un asile pour vieilles folles… Un sourire étira ses lèvres roses à cette pensée.

Elle arriva enfin devant une porte noire et la surveillante l'ouvrit pour elle.

\- Respecte le docteur, petite demeurée !

Puis elle la poussa à entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. La laissant seule avec le fameux Dr. Orraylot. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Non, avant, elle fit face à un grand bureau couvert de livres. Une tasse de thé qui transpirait la fumée trônait au-dessus d'une des piles et devant ce bureau, ilyavait une chaise en bois. Dans l'ensemble, la pièce était confortable bien que parée d'un goût discutable : le tapis vert ne s'accordait pas avec le violet des vases qui eux-mêmes ne se mariaient pas avec le blanc des fleurs qu'ils contenaient. Il y avaitaussi une petite armoire derrière le bureau à côté d'une porte.

Sans prévenir et interrompant son observation critique, un homme avait surgi de cette même porte. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés par hasard et la jeune femme s'était empressée de détourner les yeux pendant que ceux de l'homme étaient restés fixés sur elle pendant une seconde.

Il sourit ensuite.

\- Vous êtes Lydia Rollington, la jeune nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en s'installant dans sa chaise et en lui faisant signe de suivre son exemple en s'asseyant sur la chaise en bois.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en obéissant.

Assise en face de lui, elle put l'observer clairement. C'était un vieil homme auquel elle donnait au moins cinquante-cinq ans. Son crâne était complètement chauve mais il arborait une fine barbe blanche et des rides s'étiraient sur son front et au-dessus de ses yeux bleus. Il était visiblement petit et de corpulence moyenne. En somme, il n'était guère effrayant. Il avait même tout du gentil grand-père.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous, dit-il en cherchant dans son tiroir. On dresse de vous un beau portrait, je dois vous l'avouer…

Lydia se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas répondre.

\- Ah, levoilà ! déclara-t-il en sortant un fichier. À ce que je vois, dit-il en l'examinant, vous êtes en parfaite santé. Vous ne souffrez d'aucune maladie, vous avez juste des troubles de l'attention et des crises de nerfs assez puissantes…Est-ce vrai ?

\- D'où tenez-vous ces informations ?

\- De l'hôpital dans lequel vous étiez, quelle question ! Dans ces simples feuilles, j'ai absolument tous les renseignements vous concernant. Par exemple, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici… Dites-moi, pourquoi ce geste irréfléchi ?

\- Je suis folle, ce n'est pas cela ? fit-elle avec dégoût.

\- Vous êtes peut-être folle mais vous êtes encore capable de me comprendre. Une explication de votre part serait intéressante.

Lydia fit mine de réfléchir, affichant une mine faussement déconcertée.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, dit-elle ensuite, les yeux baissés.

Le médecin sembla la croire. Il prit un carnet sur la table et y nota quelque chose.

\- Et sinon ? Pourquoi ne vous entendez-vous pas avec les autres ? Vous êtes une solitaire à ce qu'on dit…

\- Peut-être sommes-nous… Trop différentes, elles et moi ?

\- Pourtant, vous aviez une vie mondaine assez chargée à l'époque, répliqua-t-il avec feu. Vous répondiez à toutes les fêtes, tous les galas, et vous étiez bizarrement en bon termes avec tout le monde. Alors pourquoi avez-vous changé de comportement ?

À ces mots, elle fut convaincue que les mensonges qu'elle inventait allaient lui être inutiles car ce malheureux docteur semblait vraiment savoir tout sur elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me suis sentie anormale un jour puis j'ai commencé à avoir des idées un peu biscornues et… Et…. Vous savez la suite, balbutia-t-elle, à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

\- Bien, dit-il.

Il écrivit de nouveau quelques phrases sur son carnet.

\- Votre cas n'est pas insolite. Il existe différentes personnes atteintes du même trouble que vous. Folie soudaine, inconsidérée.

Il prit une gorgée de son thé avant de se lever vers l'armoire. Il en sortit toute une panoplie d'objets étranges, médicaux sans doute. Puis il se mit à l'examiner à l'aide d'une pince, ici et là sur son corps. Il planta même une aiguille dans son bras droit pour y recueillir du sang.

….

\- Bien, je vois que vous êtes en parfaite santé physique. L'anomalie vientsûrement de votre cerveau, déclara-t-il finalement.

Il sortit alorsune fiole contenant une poudre marron.

-Puisque nous ne sommes toujours pas certains du type de votre maladie, ceci sera votre médicament, dit-il en montrant la fiole. Mélangez-la avec de l'eau et buvez-en tous les matins. Si vos idées étranges ne disparaissent pas après un mois, je vous prescrirais autre chose. D'ici-là, portez-vous bien et lisez les livres à votre disposition, recommanda-t-il.

\- Bien et merci, docteur, dit-elle timidement en la prenant.

Puis elle sortit.

Seule dans les couloirs, elle se dirigea vers la pièce commune pour terminer sa broderie tout en inspectant la fiole qu'il lui avait donnée. Quel pauvre gueux, ce médecin ! Il lui cachait obligatoirement quelque chose : toutes ces femmes qui revenaient en pleurant de leurs consultations avec lui, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Elle y avait échappé uniquement parce qu'elle était nouvelle (ou jolie, qui sait !) mais une fois qu'il aurait découvert sa façon de penser, percé à jour ses points faibles, elle aussi deviendraitl'un de ses jouets… Mais elle, elle était astucieuse et elle le savait. Jamais elle ne se permettrait d'être à la merci de ce gros porc, jamais ! Pour commencer, elle n'allait sûrement pas boire ce médicament ! Elle n'était pas folle, voyons ! Elle était en parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même… Durant tout son parcours, elle n'avait commis qu'une seule erreur.

Et cet égarement lui avait tout coûté, absolument tout… Maintenant, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour fuir.

Lydia repassa une nouvelle fois devant ce fameux couloir aux portes fermées et se demanda une seconde ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière. Pourtant,en réalité elle ne s'y intéressait guère donc elle oublia cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dans son esprit et songea à autre chose.

Dans son bureau, le docteur se leva de son siège et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais de la campagne.

Ainsi, il venait tout juste de faire la rencontre de la fameuse Lydia Rollington, fille du baron Rollington.

Avant même que la Saison ne commence, on louait sa beauté et son esprit dans tout Londres. Aussi la rumeur disait vraie, elle était irréfutablement très belle. Et bien qu'elle n'ait paseu de dot exceptionnelle, on lui avait prédit un parti brillant… Mais voilà que du jour au lendemain, on avait découvert qu'elle n'était en fait qu'une folle bonne pour l'asile !

Ce qui prouvait que l'étoile la plus haute dans le ciel, la plus lumineuse, la plus admirée, celle à qui la beauté et la nature ont tout donné, peut aisément tomber dans la boue et finir enétant la risée du monde. Le sort a toujours adoré draper les gens d'ironie, juste pour rire.

Nul n'est à l'abri de chuter et de tout perdre.

Et voilà que la belle des belles se retrouvait entre ses mains. Il allait bien en profiter et voir combien il faudrait pour briser une aussi belle poupée de cire…

…

 _21 Juin 1897 - Comté de Hamphire - Demeure de campagne des Albertwood_

 _23 : 45_

\- Alexandre observait les étoiles et la lune qui brillaient avec majesté dans ce grand ciel dégagé, une tasse de thé dans une main, un petit livre dans l'autre qu'il lisait à l'aide de deux bougies allumées près de lui. C'était un ouvrage pour le travail qui parlait de l'évolution industrielle de Londres depuis le début du siècle. Il ne s'était jamais véritablement intéressé à l'histoire mais il y trouvait désormais un certain intérêt car étudier le parcours de ses grands et ingénieux prédécesseurs l'aidait à éviter de commettre les mêmes erreurs que ces derniers et surtout, il s'inspirait d'eux pour façonner de nouvelle stratégies commerciales.

C'est ainsi qu'il occupait ses fréquentes nuits d'insomnie… Il ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il avait pris cette habitude. Sans doute depuis qu'il était devenu président de l'entreprise familiale, ce qui était incroyablement stressant car il croulait tout le temps sous le travail. Même en « vacances », Il devait réfléchir à une nouvelle campagne publicitaire, écrire plusieurs lettres pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'entreprise durant son absence, effectuer d'innombrables appels téléphoniques, vérifier les rapports de comptabilité,... Il s'acquittait de ses fonctions avec patience la plupart du temps, cet acharnement étant le prix du train de vie qu'il menait.

Mais parfois, oui, juste parfois, il souhaitait pouvoir redevenir un enfant insouciant pour retrouver le sommeil…

Bien que son enfance n'ait pas été très heureuse – il en gardait de terribles souvenirs – il se souvenait parfaitement cependant avoir été heureux quelques temps. Hélas, elle était loin cette époque où il courrait dans les champs sans se soucier de salir ses vêtements, où sa nounou venait l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit…

Pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revivre ces quelques moments...

… Fin du Chapitre …

 **Tu as fini de lire ? Bravo ! T'es un bon lecteur que je couvre de roses blanches !**

 **Bey Bey les amis je retourne à ma mission!**

Maintenant que tout le monde est parti, je peux dire une bêtise ... Les relations humaines, c'est comme une tasse de thé, c'est brûlant, presque douloureux au début, puis tiède, bon à boire après, mais à la fin, lorsqu'on laisse la tasse trop longtemps sur ce bureau, le contenu fini par refroidir jusqu'à devenir glacé, inbuvable ...


	12. Chapitre XI

**Merci à Pommedapi d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, et si ce n'est pas déjà fait je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil à ses écrits. Je l'ai mise parmi mes auteurs préférés.**

 **Merci aussi à Manon qui m'a prévenue lorsque je n'ai pas posté la bonne version. Voici le chapitre corrigé!**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent, j'espère toujours fournir un contenu digne d'attention et qui puisse permettre aux gens de s'évader pendant un bout de temps.**

 **Chapitre** ** _XI_**

 _Asile pour femme de Londoratte_

 _2 : 24_

Lydia se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, le visage crispé et la main hors du lit. Voyant qu'il faisait encore nuit et que seuls les bruits d'une chouette meublaient le silence à cette heure, elle se roula en boule en-dessous du drap puis ferma les yeux.

Mais encore une fois, elle se retrouva dans cette ruelle, avec ces mêmes hommes, avec ce même silence.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar. C'était d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps.

Des mois auparavant, lors d'une nuit comme celle-ci, elle avait perdu son bien le précieux. Celui sans lequel elle n'était plus rien désormais. Ce soir-là, elle venait de quitter le bal de ses rêves, elle venait d'avoir un avant-goût de ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas croisé leur route, si elle s'était montrée modérée et était rentrée à la bonne heure avec les bonnes personnes, si elle avait demandé à des gens fiables de la raccompagner au lieu d'écouter sa fierté, si son père s'était soucié d'elle …

Avec sa beauté et son esprit, elle aurait été la reine de la belle société, une madame de Montespan anglaise. La nature lui avait donné tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver, preuve claire pour affirmer qu'elle était faite pour les plus grandes et les plus belles choses de ce monde.

Alors comment … Comment avait-elle pu atterrir ici ? Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal pour mériter un sort aussi cruel, elle qui n'avait rêvé que du bonheur ? se demandait-elle en tremblant.

Elle se mordit ensuite les lèvres pour s'empêcher de suffoquer.

Oui, sa vie de noble fille était belle et bien terminée. Ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle ne pouvait plus le retrouver maintenant. Que lui restait-il donc ? Rien de plus que des souvenirs et un nombre imprécis d'années tristes et maussades à regarder passer avec impuissance dans cet asile exécrable.

\- Non … Non … Je ne suis pas comme ça, murmura-t-elle en empoignant le drap avec rage pendant que des larmes lui échappaient. Ceux qui m'ont … réduit à cela, ils vont tous payer ! Un jour ou l'autre, ils vont tous le payer ! laissa-t-elle échapper à travers ses dents serrées.

…

\- Donc, soupira le docteur, on m'a rapporté que vous étiez devenue plus docile récemment. Je vous félicite pour cette amélioration, Miss Lydia !

La jeune femme afficha un sourire élégant.

\- Je vous remercie, Dr. Orraylot.

\- Cela prouve que le traitement que je vous ai administré fonctionne à merveille. Continuez ainsi, vous êtes sur la voie de la guérison, déclara-t-il en notant de sa plume sur le papier quelques courtes phrases.

\- Tout cela est grâce à vous, répondit-elle, son faux sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

Elle se dégoûtait de jouer le petit animal discipliné mais elle arrivait à supporter cette humiliation en se disant que c'était pour la bonne cause. Son changement de comportement soudain n'était pas le fruit de la poudre infecte qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour jeter dans un pot de plantes lorsque les surveillantes avaient le dos tourné mais celui d'un calcul d'intérêt. Ce remède, elle ne l'avait pris que deux fois, juste pour savoir quels étaient les effets qu'il produisait sur elle. Après les avoir mémorisés, elle s'était mise à les mimer, profitant de ses talents d'actrice qui lui avaient tant servis par le passé.

Maintenant, elle tentait de redresser son image en se comportant comme un ange, écoutant et reproduisant ce qu'on lui disait. Sa volonté était de cultiver l'image d'une fille soumise et consciente de sa place. Et même si elle ne s'était pas lancée sur de bonnes bases, peu à peu, elle arrivait à les rendre dupes de sa transformation.

Même le Dr. Orraylot avait fini par croire en elle au bout d'un certain temps. Pourtant, il avait été sceptique en remarquant que son remède marchait un peu trop vite, preuve qu'elle jouait très bien son rôle.

Un peu plus tard, elle quitta le bureau du docteur. Traversant les couloirs, elle fut surprise de ne voir personne. D'habitude, il y avait toujours une ou deux surveillantes qui l'encadraient pour la ramener. Mais exceptionnellement, elle était seule dans ce long couloir. Elle sourit, se disant que finalement, ces vieilles filles n'avaient pas l'énergie et le pouvoir de tout contrôler en même temps.

Elle passa de nouveau devant ce fameux couloir qui menait vers les portes qu'aucune internée n'avait le droit de pénétrer. Elle s'était plusieurs fois demandée ce qui pouvait bien être dissimulé derrière ces portes, seulement elle n'avait jamais fourni l'effort de poser la question, sachant par avance la vacuité de la réponse qu'on lui accorderait si on lui en fournissait une. Elle avait néanmoins entendu dire que seul le docteur s'y rendait parfois.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, contemplant le couloir qui semblait l'inviter à le traverser.

Lydia changea alors de direction et s'y engouffra discrètement. Une chance comme celle-ci n'allait sûrement pas se reproduire.

Arrivée en face de la porte, elle appuya sur la poignée mais ne put l'ouvrir et elle devina instantanément qu'elle devait être fermée à clé. Toujours aussi curieuse, elle colla son oreille contre la porte et guetta le moindre bruit.

Au bout d'un moment, un frisson parcourut son dos. Elle se redressa rapidement et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour ne laisser échapper aucun son, contrairement à la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. En effet, elle avait distingué clairement des soupirs derrière la porte. Elle porta ensuite son œil jusqu'au trou de la serrure et put voir qu'il faisait pratiquement noir dans cette pièce. Malgré tout, à force de concentration, elle put distinguer une forme humaine couchée sur le sol …

Son cœur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine.

\- Je le savais, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Docteur ? demanda la personne derrière la porte.

Tout le corps de Lydia trembla. Cette voix, c'était une voix féminine.

\- Docteur ? C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes revenu pour moi ? demanda la personne.

Lydia l'entendit se relever pour aller s'appuyer contre la porte.

\- Ouvrez ! J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour vous !

\- Je ne suis pas … le docteur, répondit Lydia après une seconde d'hésitation.

La personne derrière la porte marqua une pause.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Peu importe qui je suis, je vous prie seulement de me faire part de votre identité.

\- Où est le docteur ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait au docteur, il est en parfaite santé et viendra vous voir quand le moment sera venu. Dîtes-moi seulement qui vous êtes, insista Lydia, curieusement fascinée.

\- Moi ? demanda la personne derrière la porte. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Qui vous envoie ? Vous voulez nous séparer moi et le docteur, c'est ça ?!

\- Bon sang ! fit Lydia en sentant ses mains devenir moites. Je ne cherche qu'à savoir qui vous êtes !

\- Vous êtes la femme du docteur ? C'est ça ? demanda la voix. Je sais que c'est vous ! Il m'a parlé de vous et il a dit que vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre femme jalouse, jalouse de notre amour ! Je sais ce que vous lui faîtes vivre à la maison ! C'est pourquoi il vient vers moi !

A ces mots, la jeune femme blonde eut une idée.

\- Ecoutez, calmez-vous un peu car je ne vous veux aucun tort, bien au contraire. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la femme du docteur, juste une messagère. Il m'a envoyé prendre de vos nouvelles car comme vous le savez, il se préoccupe beaucoup de vous …

\- Oh, vraiment ? Dîtes-lui que je vais bien, qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Mais je veux qu'il me rende visite plus souvent, je me meurs de le voir !

\- Le docteur voudrait savoir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose, de nouveaux vêtements ou de nouveaux draps ?

\- Que dîtes-vous là ? Des draps ? Mais je n'ai pas de lit ! Et puis, il répète tout le temps que ma robe me va bien, je ne veux donc pas la changer ! Dîtes-moi plutôt, c'est vraiment le docteur qui vous envoie ? Ou êtes-vous une espionne de sa femme jalouse ?!

\- Non, absolument pas ! Moi, espionne pour cette mauvaise femme, jamais de la vie ! Je ne pourrai jamais rien faire pour vous séparer vous et le docteur, vous formez un si beau couple ! Mais il est inquiet pour votre propreté, que peut-il faire pour vous ?

\- Qu'il vienne me laver comme il le fait tout le temps, ça me manque de sentir ses mains sur ma peau ! rigola la voix.

Lydia sentit sa respiration augmenter de vitesse. Elle était partagée entre la pitié que lui inspiraient cette pauvre femme et le dégout qu'elle ressentait pour le Dr. Orraylot.

\- Juste pour savoir, quand a commencé votre belle relation avec le docteur ? demanda-t-elle en forçant un sourire sur son visage.

Le sourire se sent dans la voix, il inspire confiance et bonne humeur.

\- Oh, nous nous connaissons depuis un long moment, madame. Vous savez, je lui dois beaucoup. J'étais une mauvaise personne en arrivant ici et je causais beaucoup de soucis à tout le monde. J'ai même tenté de partir, quelle idiote étais-je alors ! Mais après, mon bon docteur m'a mise ici pour me purifier car il m'aimait et il vient tout le temps parler avec moi depuis ! Vous voyez à quel point il tient à moi ? S'il ne le faisait pas, il m'aurait laissée sombrer dans les ténèbres. D'ailleurs, il dit que j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès et que je suis désormais aussi pure qu'un ange !

\- Et vous sortez de temps à autre ?

\- Non, non … Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de sortir car le docteur dit qu'il n'y a que des truands dehors, que je suis en sécurité à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit ...

La personne enfermée dans le noir se mit alors à rire.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, je crois plutôt qu'il est jaloux ! Il veut me garder rien que pour lui et je le comprends car moi aussi je ne souhaite qu'être à lui !

\- Vous avez de la chance, déclara Lydia finalement. Dîtes au docteur que la fée qu'il a envoyée est bien venue délivrer le message. Adieu, madame, je vous souhaite d'être encore plus heureuse ! dit-elle avant de courir pour rejoindre la salle principale, le cœur battant la chamade.

Si elle était restée plus longtemps, les surveillantes seraient devenues suspicieuses à son égard. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or réussit ainsi à reprendre sa chaise et sa broderie sans que personne ne lui prête attention. Mais sa broderie, elle n'eut pas le courage de la finir, surtout après avoir appris pourquoi les surveillantes n'étaient pas venues la chercher à la fin de sa consultation chez le médecin.

En effet, pendant l'absence de Lydia, une internée s'était jetée par la fenêtre devant tout le monde.

…

 _Retour en arrière_

 _30 Mars 1880 – Comté de Hamphire_

Un temps des plus cléments avait pris sous son aile la campagne depuis le retour du printemps. Un soleil généreux illuminait les champs et donnait l'occasion aux fleurs sauvages de s'épanouir, baignées par des rayons dorés d'une infinie tendresse. Le vent qui venait de l'est était le plus doux que la nature pouvait offrir et il traversait tout, emportant avec lui les senteurs les plus délicates pour les porter aux nez les plus développés. La nature offrait sur un plateau d'argent une occasion pour tous de sortir pour s'amuser dehors. C'est ce beau temps qui avait alloué à l'héritier des Albertwood la chance de commencer à apprendre à monter à cheval.

\- Plus vite ! Plus vite ! criait le petit garçon sur le dos de son cheval brun.

\- Du calme, jeune maître, vous n'êtes qu'à votre troisième leçon. Apprenez à trotter convenablement avant de vouloir galoper ! lui rappela son moniteur d'équitation qui tenait le cou de la bête par une corde.

\- Peu m'importe, Jon, peu m'importe ! Je veux juste aller plus vite alors s'il–te-plaît, donne-moi ton fouet pour que cette malheureuse chose aille plus vite ! lui ordonna le jeune maître en tapant le cheval du pied.

\- Je vous en prie, mon petit, vous galoperez la prochaine fois mais arrêtez de torturer ce cheval. Vous lui faites mal, vous savez.

\- Et … ? fit Alexandre d'un air exaspéré. Ce n'est qu'un animal et les animaux sont faits pour servir l'homme. Je suis au-dessus de lui donc il est logique que je l'exploite !

\- Mais qui vous a dit une chose pareille ? demanda Jon, légèrement surpris.

\- Père, Mrs. Grey et Miss Kavioski, répondit Alexandre en haussant les épaules.

Jon soupira. Que pouvait-il faire face à l'influence de ces trois personnes sur le petit ?

Il était assez effrayé par le tableau qu'offrait déjà le futur duc. Alexandre Albertwood n'était pas un mauvais garçon, au contraire : il était gentil et respectueux de ses aînés. Cependant, c'était aussi un enfant noble, conscient de son rang, et qui tentait par tous les moyens de se conformer à ce que voulaient les autres. Il était destiné à devenir un homme hautain et sans cœur.

De son coté, Alexandre était très ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir galoper comme Royston. Mais quelle honte ! Il serrait ses dents pour réprimer sa rage. Il réalisa alors qu'une de ses canines était instable et qu'elle allait bientôt tomber.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt, se dit-il. Je vais enfin avoir l'argent pour acheter une nouvelle épée !

En effet, bien qu'ayant un argent de poche assez conséquent par semaine, il n'avait jamais assez de sous pour acheter ce qu'il voulait, les objets de ses désirs étant toujours à des prix faramineux. Il aimait bien s'acheter des armes, des sculptures ou encore des inventions originales. Bien que rarement utiles, ces objets étaient amusants à exhiber auprès de sa famille. Sa chambre était d'ailleurs emplie de sculptures d'ours, de chevaux ou bien de lions. Il aimait les admirer avant d'aller dormir. Oui, les admirer et non jouer avec. Etant conscient de la valeur de ses objets, il ne les touchait que rarement. Après tout, pourquoi irait-il casser au jeu une chose pour laquelle il avait économisé des mois ?

Maintenant, son obsession s'était jetée sur une épée qu'il avait vue dans un magasin alors qu'il était à Londres avec son père. Malheureusement, son rustre de paternel lui avait dit de se l'acheter lui-même ! Coup du sort, il n'avait plus d'argent à ce moment alors que son père en avait les poches pleines.

Mais quelle plaie ! Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas son père. Il trouvait que c'était un être sans cœur qui le traînait dans des réunions barbantes avec des vieux hommes barbus qui ne lui accordaient même pas de récompense pour être resté sage à la différence de Miss Georgette ou de Miss Kavioski !

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son père.

Il savait qu'un jour, il deviendrait un duc aux multiples responsabilités et devoirs. On le lui répétait bien assez mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait toute la vie devant lui. Le former pour cela dès maintenant en le privant de l'amusement qu'il pourrait avoir ne servait à rien. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait rien aux feuilles qu'on lui montrait ou au langage de ces vieux croûtons assis autour d'une table en train de parler de choses ennuyeuses au possible !

Après la leçon d'équitation, Alexandre alla se changer en une tenue plus convenable puis se dirigea à travers les couloirs du manoir vers le salon. Il ouvrit une porte pour pénétrer dans une grande pièce où trois enfants étaient assis en cercle sur le sol en train de discuter.

\- Ah, voilà pâlichon ! s'écria le seul garçon du groupe.

Ce garçon, blond comme Alexandre et aux yeux plus clairs que ce dernier, c'était Royston.

\- Viens voir ! Annabelle a reçu sa nouvelle poupée ! lui cria le garçon.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas aussi moche que la précédente, répliqua Alexandre en se dirigeant vers eux pour s'asseoir et agrandir ce groupe de blondinets qui représentaient la lignée des Albertwood.

Les enfants Albertwood étaient toujours blonds aux yeux clairs. Etant les descendants de nobles et pures familles européennes, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Seul Alexandre avait des yeux chocolatés, seul trait hérité de sa mère.

On s'accordait à dire que les enfants Albertwood étaient plutôt charmants, bien que leur beauté ne restait pas souvent avec l'âge. Par exemple, on disait du duc, malgré ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts ainsi que sa grande taille, qu'il n'était guère beau. Mais au contraire, on disait que sa femme était d'une grande beauté. C'est cette beauté qui lui avait valu le surnom de Rose Blanche…

\- Tiens, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! lui demanda Annabelle en lui tendant sa poupée.

Alexandre prit en main cette énième poupée blonde aux yeux bleus en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa maîtresse.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Annabelle d'un air impatient. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Elle est mieux que l'autre, c'est déjà ça … Je la trouve plutôt jolie et elle a une robe très sophistiquée ! commenta le petit garçon en rendant la poupée.

\- Et par rapport à celle de Diana ? Comment est-elle ? demanda de nouveau Annabelle.

Le petit garçon jeta un regard vers Diana qui avait l'air enragé.

\- Elle est mieux habillée que celle de Diana donc elle est plus belle, c'est logique, déduisit Alexandre en haussant les épaules, faisant de son mieux pour retenir son sourire.

\- Haha ! s'exclama Royston en pointant un doigt sur ladite Diana. On te l'avait dit ! Même pâlichon est d'accord avec nous !

\- De toute façon, vous n'avez pas de goût ! Que peut-on attendre de personne de votre acabit ? Votre avis ne compte pas vraiment, répliqua Diana en fronçant ses sourcils de feu.

\- Tu peux parler, oui ! dit Annabelle. Je te signale que tes poupées ne sont bonnes qu'à essuyer le sol tant elles sont laides !

\- Peut-être que mes poupées sont moins belles que les tiennes, Annabelle, mais au moins, je sais les conserver, mon placard en est rempli ! Alors que toi, tu casses les tiennes au bout d'une semaine malgré leurs prix. D'ailleurs, je ne donne pas cinq jours à cette jolie chose avant d'aller rejoindre celle qui l'a précédée sous terre ! s'écria Diana avec rage.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'eux. Mais avant qu'Annabelle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Alexandre éclata d'un rire méprisant.

\- Oh, Diana, arrête ! Ton placard est rempli de chiffons ! Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que la qualité surpassera toujours la quantité. Tu pourras conserver autant de chiffons que tu voudras, jamais leur valeur n'égalera celle d'une poupée aussi chère que celle d'Annabelle !

Royston et Annabelle se mirent eux aussi à rire en constatant que le visage de Diana s'était décomposé.

Encouragé par ces rires, Alexandre poursuivit.

\- Tu ferais donc mieux de te taire. Je sais que l'envie te ronge mais la vie est ainsi faite : tu es condamnée à n'avoir que des jouets bon marché ! Alors fais un effort et épargne-nous tes misérables jérémiades !

En finissant de parler, il avait un regard triomphant car il venait de lui clouer le bec. Tous se turent alors et observèrent la fillette.

Le regard azur de Diana était celui d'un être brisé. N'y tenant plus, elle se releva en retenant ses larmes et s'en alla en courant.

\- Mais quelle fragile, celle-là ! On lui a rien fait ! s'écria Royston en la voyant partir.

\- Laisse-la donc aller pleurer ! Elle ne mérite que ça, cette mijaurée ! affirma sa sœur qui souriait en jouant avec sa poupée.

Pourtant, Alexandre se demanda soudain s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin cette fois. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait après tout …

…

Pour comprendre le comportement de ces enfants envers Diana, il faut remonter plusieurs années en arrière. Jorge Albertwood, le père d'Alexandre, était alors bien plus jeune et encore célibataire, et il avait un frère et une sœur.

Sa sœur, la tante d'Alexandre, était une jeune femme facilement malléable qu'on n'eut pas de mal à faire épouser un riche noble anglais bien plus vieux qu'elle. Ça avait été un beau mariage, de ceux que la société applaudi, et qui avait apporté beaucoup à la famille Albertwood. De cette union étaient nés Royston, le fils aîné, puis Annabelle.

Diana quant à elle était le fruit d'un arbre bien moins beau.

En effet, le frère restant était beaucoup plus farouche que sa sœur. Bien que promis à la fille d'un grand marquis depuis toujours, il avait réussi à s'éprendre d'une vulgaire servante qui lui avait fait perdre la tête au point de le pousser à rompre son alliance avec la fille noble pour l'épouser.

Ah, cette nouvelle en avait fait du bruit … Partout, l'histoire de ce noble qui épouse sa servante avait déchainé les réactions. C'était trop beau, trop romantique pour passer inaperçu. Comme si un roman à l'eau de rose était devenu réalité, confortant les filles de classe moyenne qui rêvaient du prince charmant dans leurs fantasmes. Le peuple avait adoré ce conte de fées.

Malheureusement, la réalité était totalement dénuée de rose. Cette décision avait été très lourde de conséquences pour tous car la famille de la fiancée était très influente. Outragée d'une telle décision, elle avait décidé d'utiliser son pouvoir pour fermer à tout jamais les portes de la bonne société et des affaires à cet homme stupide et à son épouse, cette basse servante, pour reprendre les termes de l'époque.

Les parents Albertwood n'avaient absolument rien fait pour aider leur fils. Au contraire, ils l'avaient enfoncé en le reniant et en le déshéritant. Après tout, comment avait-il pu les humilier pour une servante ?

C'est ainsi que les deux amoureux s'étaient retrouvés sans revenu. Le noble, qui avait été toute sa vie accoutumé à la richesse et à la paresse, avait dû se trouver un travail de comptable dans une petite entreprise pendant que sa femme, dont le nom était connu de tous, ne put se trouver un autre emploi.

Ils étaient pauvres dorénavant et les naissances successives de leurs enfants n'avaient fait qu'empirer la situation. La mère avait fini par tomber malade suite à son cinquième accouchement et les soins nécessaires à son rétablissement étaient très coûteux. Au bord du gouffre, désormais incapable de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, l'ancien riche avait été obligé de ravaler sa fierté et de faire appel à sa famille.

Heureusement pour lui, son père à la rancune tenace était enfin mort et la colère de son frère et de sa sœur s'était atténuée avec le temps. Le souvenir de leur frère les avait ainsi incités à lui rendre visite un soir.

C'était de la sorte qu'ils avaient vu sa misérable demeure, sa situation déplorable et ses enfants affamés. Cela avait fait vibrer la corde de l'amour fraternel dans leurs cœurs. Ils s'étaient ainsi accordés pour aider cet homme dos au mur avec ses trois fils et ses deux filles.

Jorge Albertwood avait commencé par lui donner l'argent demandé pour les soins de l'ancienne servante alors qu'Eloïse, sa sœur, avait fait en sorte de faire intégrer ses trois neveux dans un prestigieux établissement dans lequel son époux avait de l'influence. Ensuite, Jorge avait doté tous ses neveux d'un héritage qu'ils obtiendraient à la fin de leurs études pour les aider dans leurs vies. Il avait aussi pris une de ses nièces avec lui pour lui assurer une bonne éducation et en faire la compagne de jeux de son fils. L'autre fille qui était l'aînée de la fratrie avait refusé de rejoindre sa sœur pour rester auprès de ses parents.

Finalement, les soins médicaux fournis à la mère ne purent la sauver. Cette gentillesse était arrivée trop tard. Sa fille, qui l'avait veillée durant ses derniers instants, avait alors décidé d'intégrer un couvent quelques mois après sa mort. Et le père, resté seul dans la grande ville, avait fini par être poignardé dans le dos par des voleurs dans une sombre ruelle …

Annabelle, Royston et Alexandre connaissaient parfaitement cette histoire. On la leur avait racontée pour les inciter à être plus tendres avec leur cousine mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer le dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard.

Ces enfants étaient au courant de leur valeur. Ils s'en rendaient compte à chaque fois que leurs instituteurs cédaient à leurs caprices ou se taisaient face à leurs bêtises. On ne pouvait pas les gronder car ils étaient les enfants de grandes personnes et eux en profitaient toujours tout en mentant auprès de leurs parents.

Ce traitement spécial avait développé leur orgueil, les rendant incapables d'accepter leur cousine. Après tout, cette fille de servante était bien en-dessous d'eux ! Ils étaient dégoutés de voir qu'elle mangeait à la même table qu'eux, et de la même nourriture, qu'elle s'habillait comme eux, et qu'elle recevait la même éducation. Alors ils faisaient de leur mieux pour lui rappeler son rang.

Alexandre s'amusait ainsi à la taquiner un peu au quotidien. C'était supportable pour Diana car il n'allait jamais loin mais c'était surtout dû à son emploi du temps très chargé. Cependant, lorsque Royston et Annabelle venaient pour les vacances, là commençait pour elle un enfer. Ces trois-là réunis étaient impitoyables et rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Royston lui tirait les cheveux et Annabelle se pavanait devant elle avec ses beaux vêtements et ses précieux jouets pendant qu'Alexandre s'amusait à la rabaisser en l'insultant avec des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas… Elle essayait de se défendre mais seule contre trois diables, c'était très difficile. D'autant plus que les serviteurs, Miss Georgette et Miss Kavioski, ne faisaient rien pour l'aider, même en sachant le calvaire qu'elle vivait …

Elle jouait alors à la forte fille, celle que rien n'ébranle, car elle savait que l'ignorance était ce qui faisait le plus de mal à ses trois petits démons. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue lâcher la moindre larme quelle que soit la méchanceté qu'elle subissait. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait de pleurer. Elle était humaine malgré tout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne les montrait pas qu'elle était dénuée d'émotions. Sur ce point, elle n'était que trop semblable à Alexandre.

…

\- Comment vous allez mes chéris ? demanda Eloïse en s'approchant des enfants qui jouaient sur le tapis.

Annabelle brossait les cheveux de sa poupée, Royston lisait un livre illustré et Alexandre dessinait le vase sur la table basse. Ils étaient absorbés par leurs occupations jusqu'à ce qu'une tendre main vienne caresser leurs cheveux d'or. Eloïse donna ensuite à chacun un bonbon et une barre de chocolat.

\- Tenez, pour avoir été des anges, leur dit-elle. Mais tiens, où est donc Diana ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'absence de la fillette.

\- Elle a fui après avoir vu la poupée d'Annabelle, répondit Rosyton en déballant sa sucrerie.

\- Oh, oui ! Elle était verte de jalousie ! rit Alexandre en faisant de même.

Annabelle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire en mangeant sagement ses douceurs.

\- Oh, vraiment ? fit sa mère, un peu triste, en s'asseyant. Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à Victor d'envoyer deux poupées de Paris…

Annabelle grimaça en entendant cela. Elle ? Avoir les mêmes jouets que cette servante ? Jamais de la vie ! Pour distraire sa mère de ses pensées déplacées, la petite alla donc chercher un livre sur la table basse puis le lui présenta avant de monter sur le canapé et prendre place près d'elle.

\- Mère, s'il-vous-plaît, lisez-moi cette histoire !

\- Robin des Bois ? Vous voulez vraiment l'entendre ? C'est un peu long…

\- Mais oui! s'exclama Royston en jetant son livre pour aller s'asseoir aux cotés de sa mère.

\- Et toi, Alexandre, tu veux l'entendre ?

\- Oui, ma tante, sourit le petit en reposant sa feuille et son crayon.

Il alla près de sa tante mais il n'y avait plus de place pour lui : ses deux enfants avaient tout pris. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur le sol à ses pieds pour entendre l'histoire.

\- « Il était une fois, un jeune homme courageux, fort, soucieux des autres … Tout le monde l'aimait, sauf les riches. Cet homme, c'était Robin des Bois… »

Ainsi Eloïse se mit à raconter cette histoire.

Alexandre l'écoutait avec peu d'attention car le sort de ce voleur ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il pensait plutôt à autre chose et parfois, il levait ses yeux vers sa tante et ses cousins. Il sentait alors son cœur se serrer. Il se fit ensuite la réflexion que jamais sa mère ne s'était assise avec lui pour lui lire une histoire, jamais elle ne l'avait pris dans ses bras, jamais elle ne l'avait regardé avec douceur … Elle était toujours malade sa mère. Toujours couchée. Elle ne sortait que rarement de sa chambre pour se rendre à une réception ou pour accueillir des invités. Mais jamais pour lui.

Pourtant, il l'adorait … Alors pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas en retour ?

Il eut soudain très mal au cœur. Cette douleur était si forte que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, lui qui n'aimait pas pleurer.

Il n'avait pas la réponse à sa question mais sa maman l'avait sûrement. Peut-être que s'il allait la lui poser poliment, elle la lui donnerait ? Et que s'il se montrait sage et convaincant, elle allait accepter de passer davantage de temps avec lui?

\- Où vas-tu donc, mon pâlichon ? demanda Eloïse en le voyant se relever.

\- Excusez-moi mais je dois faire quelque chose ! dit-il en forçant un sourire sur son visage pâle avant de courir en dehors du salon.

Il courut jusqu'à une grande porte blanche et se mit alors à frapper, frapper, frapper. Des coups rapides et forts. Enfin, une grande et jeune dame brune vint lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je veux voir ma mère ! réclama Alexandre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Jeune maître, je crois que vous feriez mieux de revenir plus tard. La duchesse n'est guère d'humeur à vous voir, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur sa tête.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux que lui parler !

\- Vous auriez dû alors venir la voir ce matin. Elle a passé toute la journée chez les Grey avec votre tante et vous savez quel point les sorties l'épuisent.

Alexandre resta un moment à dévisager cette grande dame. Elle avait des yeux sombres qui lui donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Finalement, il se força à sourire.

\- Excusez-moi du dérangement, Miss Kavioski. Dîtes à la duchesse que je voudrais la voir demain.

\- Je le ferai sans faute, dit-elle avant de se retourner et de doucement fermer la porte.

\- Comme toujours …

Il courut ensuite vers sa chambre car il sentait l'émotion le gagner. Il entra et ferma précipitamment la porte comme si une bête l'avait pourchassé dans les couloirs. Il glissa alors le long de la porte en tremblant.

Un vent frais entra par les fenêtres, faisant valser les rideaux bleus.

Alexandre reprit son souffle en observant la douce lumière orange qui baignait la pièce. Le chant des oiseaux qui accompagnait la retraite de l'astre solaire lui parvenait aussi. Sans savoir pourquoi, être dans cette pièce dans laquelle il aimait tant se trouver seul était aujourd'hui étouffant. La pièce lui semblait tout à coup être mille fois plus grande que d'habitude. Elle l'engloutissait. Et tous ses beaux objets qu'il avait accumulés ne lui apportaient pas le moindre réconfort …

Il sentit avec surprise ses yeux se gorger d'eau encore une fois et il se demanda quelle pouvait bien être cette douleur qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait une chose pareille. Comme si un être crapuleux lui avait arraché le cœur pour le briser en morceaux en le jetant au sol. Mais il se força encore une fois à sourire.

A cet instant, il entendit des sanglots. Il se releva, intrigué, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit : son armoire. Il l'ouvrit et vit au fond, en dessous des vêtements suspendus, une petite personne qui pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle en silence et même quand il eut reconnu les cheveux roux de Diana, il ne dit pas un mot. Cette dernière leva ses yeux bleu larmoyants vers lui comme pour le supplier de ne pas rire d'elle. Comme répondant à sa prière muette, Alexandre sortit un mouchoir bleu de sa poche et le lui tendit puis s'en alla sans lui avoir adressé la moindre parole.

Diana pensa une seconde qu'elle venait de rêver, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de l'Alexandre qu'elle connaissait … Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire si c'était une chimère ou une réalité, elle entendit la porte se fermer. Il venait de partir.

…

Depuis ce jour, Alexandre avait tout tenté pour avoir un peu d'attention de la part de sa mère. Il avait appris sa mélodie préférée au piano. Il s'était mis à lui cueillir des fleurs mais elle ne passait jamais trop de temps avec lui, une demi-heure tout au plus, ce qui suffisait malgré tout à le rendre heureux. Il était fier de sa mère car elle était la meilleure de toutes les mères. Jamais il n'avait vu de créature plus gracieuse, plus élégante, plus belle … Et si elle n'avait pas été malade, elle aurait sans doute été des millions de fois plus belle encore.

La jeune Miss Kavioski, la dame de compagnie de la Rose Blanche, assistait à ces scènes avec pitié. Ce petit qui avait beau être un peu stupide pour chercher l'amour d'une mère pareille, lui inspirait une grande compassion. À son âge, manquer de la tendresse maternelle devait être terrible, surtout que son père faisait peser sur ses épaules une grande pression.

Miss Kavioski savait que dès la naissance d'Alexandre, le duc avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres successeurs compte tenu de l'état de sa femme après l'accouchement. Il n'avait donc pas le droit de rater l'éducation de son héritier. Il ne voulait pas en faire un enfant pourri-gâté, un gosse naïf élevé dans les jupons des femmes. Voilà pourquoi il le traînait avec lui dans ses réunions d'affaire. Malheureusement, le garçon ne voulait rien comprendre, ne fournissant aucun effort.

Elle l'imaginait parfois, lorsqu'il était assis dans son bureau. L'esprit de Jorge Albertwood s'étalait sûrement sur l'avenir, essayant d'imaginer ce que deviendrait sa famille si Alexandre se révélait être un raté … Rien que cette pensée devait suffire à le chambouler. Tout son travail, tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour l'entreprise familiale ne devait pas disparaître à cause d'un mioche stupide ! Mais le caractère de son fils ne faisait rien pour le réconforter dans ses prédictions.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, le duc se leva du lit en se disant qu'il était temps de faire définitivement d'Alexandre un homme et pour cela, il avait décidé de déménager définitivement à Londres. On acheta alors de nouveaux meubles pour mieux fournir la résidence londonienne qui jusqu'alors n'était que secondaire.

Étrangement, la nouvelle fut assez bien accueillie par Alexandre parce qu'il appréciait particulièrement l'ambiance de Londres avec ses grands magasins et ses belles rues. C'était un endroit important pour les gens importants !

Durant le voyage qui dura tout de même trois jours à cause de la santé fragile de la duchesse, Diana s'émerveilla. Elle qui avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie à la campagne contemplait le défilé des paysages, les nuits passées dans les hôtels et l'arrivée à la capitale comme des événements enchantés. Ses réactions furent même drôles pour Alexandre et cela l'aida à passer l'ennui, lui qui était habitué à ce genre de voyages.

\- Pâlichon, je suis si heureuse ! lui confia-t-elle lors du second jour de voyage alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture. J'ai hâte de voir Londres !

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-il en baillant, se disant qu'elle était bien gentille.

Cependant, ce voyage fut la dernière fois qu'ils partagèrent vraiment un moment ensemble car le duc tint merveilleusement sa promesse une fois à Londres. A partir de ce jour en effet, Alexandre travailla le plus clair de son temps. Adieu, les jeux !

Pendant ce temps, Diana s'employa avec Miss Georgette à devenir une vraie Lady. Ils ne se virent que peu et à chaque fois, leurs interactions devinrent de plus en plus froides car le temps jouait contre eux.

…

Plusieurs années plus tard, ils avaient regretté tous les deux cette époque et ses événements. Cette douce enfance qui s'était envolée comme les dernières feuilles d'automne que le vent chassait pour faire place à l'hiver.

Mais en ce temps, le petit n'en avait pas été conscient. Tout ce qui lui avait importé était d'arriver à la hauteur des espérances de son père. Il avait été tellement occupé avec ses leçons qu'il n'avait même plus pensé à sa mère …

…

La vie d'Alexandre avait ainsi été ponctuée de travail pendant plusieurs mois durant lesquels il avait perdu toute notion des choses … Jusqu'à une fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il jouait dans sa chambre après une dure journée d'apprentissage, quand il entendit un cri puis plusieurs autres. Inquiet, il sortit pour découvrir la raison de ses cris et vit les femmes de chambres courir, portant des bassines pleines d'eau chaude. Il demanda des explications mais on lui répondit qu'il ne se passait rien dont il devait se soucier.

Il n'apprit la vérité que plus tard dans la soirée, par son père.

Cette nouvelle le terrassa mais pour autant, il ne sut pas que sa mère était morte en couche. Ce secret fut soigneusement gardé dans la maison, tout comme la disparition de Madeleine, l'autre dame de compagnie de la duchesse. De toute façon, Alexandre ne la connaissait que de loin, contrairement à Miss Kavioski qui l'avait pratiquement élevé. Il supposa donc qu'elle avait été renvoyée.

Le lendemain, le duc furieux jeta dans le feu, les uns après les autres, tous les effets personnels de sa défunte épouse : ses photos, ses portraits, ses lettres, ses dessins alors que ses vêtements étaient emportés à un endroit dont Alexandre ignorait tout. Il ne put garder qu'un pauvre châle blanc oublié dans les tiroirs.

Cette journée fut consacrée aux larmes et aux visites des proches et des voisins dont la plupart n'avait jamais connu la morte car elle ne sortait jamais de sa chambre à cause de ses maladies.

Ce fut un jour inoubliable pour l'héritier durant lequel il fut si choqué qu'il ne pleurât point, affaibli par les larmes lâchées avant de dormir. Il vit les domestiques draper la maison de noir sans rien ressentir. Il reçut les encouragements et les « sois fort » avec une retenue et une froideur déconcertantes. Il ne se reconnaissait plus dans son joli costume noir et ses chaussures vernies, avec cet air sérieux qu'il n'avait encore jamais arboré. Son cœur était en miettes, piétiné par une vérité écrasante : il n'avait plus de mère.

Mais ce ne fut qu'au jour de son enterrement qu'il réalisa vraiment la situation. Tous étaient présents : Diana, Royston, Annabelle, la tante Eloïse et son mari, Miss Kavioski, Miss Georgette, Mrs. Grey et son époux, et tant d'autres gens qu'il ne connaissait pas … Il vit le cercueil être mis dans le trou puis recouvert de terre par chaque membre de la famille pendant qu'un homme disait du bien de sa mère sans l'avoir connue. Lorsque vint son tour, il prit la pelle et se mit à jeter la terre machinalement dans le trou presque plein sous les yeux de tous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule en larmes.

\- Mère, revenez, par pitié ! Mère, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais revenez !

Alors, il se rua dans la terre et se salit les mains pour la sortir de ce trou.

\- Venez, Alexandre. Ce n'est point le moment de faire de pareilles scènes, lui murmura soudain Miss Kavioski tout en le prenant par la main pour l'emmener au loin.

Une fois dans une pièce un peu à l'écart, elle le posa de force sur un siège et s'agenouilla en face de lui pour lui nettoyer les mains avec un mouchoir. Elle avait un regard glacé, presqu'aussi triste que celui du petit garçon.

\- Vous nous avez fait une belle scène, Alexandre, j'espère que vous êtes fier de vous. Les gens ne vont pas l'oublier de sitôt. Vous êtes bon pour être le sujet de discussion du monde pendant des mois, petit inconscient ! lui reprocha-t-elle, les yeux toujours concentrés sur son travail.

Le petit ne lui répondit pas, sans doute conscient de sa faute.

Plus tard, c'est Mrs. Grey qui vint lui parler. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des douceurs à l'oreille.

\- Tout ira bien, mon chou. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère bien jeune mais n'oublie pas que le temps guéri toutes les blessures … Tu finiras un jour par t'en remettre, même si tu crois maintenant que ta tristesse sera éternelle. De toute façon, sache que rien ne change entre nous, tu pourras toujours venir me voir si tu as besoin de moi…

\- Merci, Mrs. Grey, je vous suis très reconnaissant, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix enrouée par les sanglots.

Ses paroles lui avaient paru tellement belles. Il apprendrait pourtant plus tard avec tristesse que ce n'était que des mensonges savamment formulés pour embobiner un enfant. Il comprit également à cet âge que personne n'était sincère dans la société, que personne ne pouvait faire preuve de gentillesse envers lui sans arrière-pensées.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la maison plus tard dans la journée. Alors qu'il traversait le pas de la porte, il entendit son père prendre Miss Kavioski à part et lui dire quelque chose à son propos.

\- Jetez-moi ce faiblard dans sa chambre et fermez-la à double clé sans lumière pour qu'il y reste seul toute la soirée. Ne lui donnez pas de goûter ni de dîner d'ailleurs.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Je n'ai rien fait ! s'interposa le petit.

\- Tu m'as humilié aujourd'hui ou l'as-tu déjà oublié ? répliqua le père.

\- Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Je n'ai humilié personne ! s'écria Alexandre, les larmes aux yeux.

Ses genoux tremblèrent de rage.

Cette vision fit tressaillir le duc. Ce petit être au bord des larmes devant lui, était-ce son fils ? Cette petite chose faible et inconsciente pourrait-elle maintenir la famille au sommet, conserver l'entreprise dans laquelle il avait mis ses entrailles ? Il se mit à douter, comme toujours. Il fallait qu'il se montre plus dur. Oui, il le fallait ! Sinon, ce garçon ne deviendrait jamais un vrai homme.

Il regarda encore une fois les yeux enragés de son fils et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

\- Demain aussi. Tu ne sortiras pas de ta chambre et tu es privé d'argent de poche pendant un mois. Cela t'apprendra qu'un homme, ça ne pleure pas, dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier à l'aide de sa canne qui claquait contre le sol.

\- Vous êtes injuste ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un père injuste ! Que le diable vous emporte ! lui cria Alexandre avant que Miss Kavioski ne l'étouffe en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

Le duc monta cependant les marches sans se retourner mais avec une certaine difficulté, comme s'il traînait derrière lui un boulet pesant. Il prit directement la direction de sa chambre, épuisé par cette journée dont les malheurs ne semblaient pas avoir de fin … En une semaine, il avait perdu son épouse, son seul amour, ainsi que son fils.

Jorge sentait bien qu'Alexandre n'allait jamais lui pardonner. Eh bien, soit ! Il lui aurait au moins donné une bonne éducation.

Cette rage que le petit avait au ventre allait être son moteur durant toute sa vie. Il n'allait certes pas s'en remettre mais elle lui permettrait d'aller loin.

…

Durant l'année qui suivit la mort de la duchesse, il s'en passa des choses.

Premièrement, tante Eloïse décida d'emmener Diana chez elle pour la soustraire à la sordide ambiance de deuil qui régnait dans la maison.

Ensuite, on diagnostiqua une maladie pulmonaire chez le duc qui dut, sous l'ordre formel du médecin, retourner à la campagne pour se soigner. Dans leur demeure à Hamphire, la chambre de la duchesse avait été transformée en salon sous les ordres du chef de famille, si bien que tout ce qui lui avait appartenu avait été jeté, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Pendant ce temps, les leçons sévères d'Alexandre continuèrent, avec la petite différence qu'il montait davantage à cheval. Il faisait même de longues promenades autour du domaine une fois par semaine. Au cours d'une de ses balades, il fit ainsi la connaissance des deux fils d'un modeste paysan, des jumeaux, qu'il prit en amitié en un rien de temps.

Ils s'appelaient Lorry et Moucant, deux garçons qui se ressemblaient presque comme des gouttes d'eau. Ils avaient tous les deux une peau bronzée et des yeux sombres avec une taille et un visage similaire. On arrivait cependant à faire la différence entre eux car Moucant était plus mince que son frère alors que Lorry avait des cheveux plus longs que ceux de Moucant.

Alexandre les trouvait … gentils. C'était des gens simples et sincères qui lui disaient toujours la vérité. Il aimait aussi se rendre chez eux car ils avaient une toute petite sœur, brune comme eux, qui l'appelait Alex. Ce nom lui plaisait. C'est ainsi que Moucant et Lorry s'étaient également mis à l'appeler de cette manière.

\- Alex, franchement ! Tu n'pêches pas bien, mon vieux ! Avec du si bon matériel, moi j'aurais déjà vidé cette pauvre rivière ! lui dit un jour Moucant tandis qu'il ratait sa prise.

Moucant était comme ses parents : il avait l'âme des paysans et bien qu'il possède les bases de la politesse, Alexandre le voyait mal côtoyer de grandes personne à cause de son honnêteté et de ses manières trop directes. Il était pratiquement l'opposé de Lorry qui semblait savoir où il allait et ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Il avait toujours ce regard intéressé lorsqu'Alexandre lui parlait, si bien que ce dernier se demandait parfois si Lorry ne le fréquentait pas juste pour s'assurer son soutien dans le futur. Celui-là, il irait loin !

Cependant, il était certain que ces deux-là étaient ses amis, qu'ils ne voyaient pas en lui le fils d'un noble mais bien une personne normale. Alexandre était heureux en leur compagnie, il n'était obligé ni de bien se tenir ni de peser ses paroles, et il arrivait parfois en jouant avec eux à oublier l'ambiance morose et étouffante qu'il y avait chez lui. En effet, tout s'était assombri depuis la mort de la duchesse. Le duc était devenu tyrannique et virait les gens à tour de bras. Il travaillait comme un fou dans son bureau, ne dormant plus malgré les médecins qui lui recommandaient de ménager ses efforts.

Alexandre, comme tout le monde, n'en pouvait plus de la routine de travail qu'on lui imposait. Alors il trouvait le moyen de se faufiler hors de sa chambre lorsqu'il était censé travailler pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que ses maîtres d'étude commencent à voir son niveau baisser et à l'entendre utiliser des expressions de paysan.

Tout cela fut rapporté au duc qui demanda à Miss Kavioski de découvrir la cause d'une telle régression. Avec son habilité, cette dernière réussit à percer le secret du petit à jour en le surprenant plus de trois fois en train de fuir sa chambre.

Elle finit ensuite par l'attraper et le confronter un après-midi.

\- Quoi ?! Et cela dure depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle en apprenant qu'il fréquentait des paysans.

\- Je n'sais plus trop…, dit le petit tout en baissant la tête.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! soupira-t-elle en se pinçant le nez. Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible …

Il fut touché par ses mots.

\- Mais non ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi dites-vous une chose pareille ?!

\- Mais vous fréquentez des paysans ! Des paysans, Alexandre ! On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, souvenez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas du même monde !

\- Mais quelle importance peut avoir le rang ou les origines dans mon cas ! Ce sont mes amis et nous nous amusons beaucoup ensemble ! répondit le petit, exaspéré.

\- Et si votre mère vous voyait maintenant, dîtes-moi ce qu'elle penserait de son fils qui traîne avec des vauriens qui lui remplissent la tête de stupidités ?! Répondez !

Alexandre se tut à cette réplique. C'est vrai, il avait presque oublié sa mère… Et que penserait-elle de lui si elle le voyait ?

\- De toute façon, elle est morte maintenant, soupira-t-il. Puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter de fréquenter mes amis puisque je n'en ai pas d'autres ici ! reprit-il avec feu. Comprenez, Miss Kavioski, j'étouffe dans cette maison ! Je travaille du matin au soir sans divertissement, sans compagnie … Je ne suis guère capable de supporter tout cela ! Alors je vous en prie, ne dîtes rien à père !

\- Petit faiblard… Votre attitude est déplacée, vous avez franchi les limites, délaissé vos études, fait le mur pendant je ne sais combien de temps, et vous voulez que je ne dise rien à votre père ? Vous avez gagné du culot, ma foi !

Alexandre resta abasourdi, frémissant de peur, car il devina qu'elle allait parler à son père …

Et effectivement, elle lui révéla tout.

La colère du duc se fit sentir. Alexandre fut ainsi enfermé dans sa chambre durant des jours, mangeant ce que la servante lui apportait et demeurant seul. Puis, on l'informa qu'il devait faire ses valises : il avait été décidé qu'il intégrerait le Weston College, un établissement pour riches garçons. L'âge pour y entrer était de douze ans mais puisque le duc connaissait le directeur, Alexandre put y entrer à seulement neuf ans. Désormais, il allait étudier loin de chez lui et ne plus voir son père ou Miss Kavioski pendant des mois, voire des années. Il se sentit chassé au début puis il prit cette nouvelle de la bonne manière.

La veille de son départ, sa gouvernante, Miss Georgette, vint l'embrasser fiévreusement sur les joues et le front, elle qui était la seule à regretter son départ.

\- Mon chéri, n'oublie pas de m'écrire ! Oh, comme tu vas me manquer !

Elle l'avait vu naître, grandir, jouer, rire, pleurer … Et maintenant, il allait la quitter pour un temps qui lui semblait infini… !

\- Miss Georgette, laissez-moi tranquille maintenant, ça suffit ! répondit-il en la repoussant.

\- Mais j'ai bien le doit d'embrasser mon pâlichon juste un peu ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Demain, il me quittera enfant et après-demain, il me reviendra homme ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie.

Et elle l'avait pris encore une fois dans ses bras pour lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Non, non ! Je ne pourrai jamais vous oublier, Miss Georgette, voyons ! Et puis, je ne reviens pas après-demain ! Ce serait trop facile sinon …, répliqua-t-il tout en lui rendant son étreinte, s'enivrant de son odeur familière de camélia.

Elle le berça dans ses bras ce soir-là comme elle l'avait tant fait lorsqu'il était encore un minuscule bébé, en lui chantant une berceuse et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'or alors qu'il avait la tête sur ses genoux.

Le petit diable prit du temps pour s'assoupir. Il avait les yeux fermés mais elle sentait qu'il était toujours éveillé et pensait à des choses de son âge. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir ouvrir cette petite tête et découvrir ce qui s'y tramait. Mais il finit par s'endormir, son souffle devint régulier et son visage s'adoucit. Doucement, elle le déposa sur son lit puis le recouvrit de son drap. Ensuite, elle prit sa bougie et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, elle l'entendit.

\- Bonne nuit, Miss Georgette !

Surprise, elle éclaira son visage pour le voir lui sourire en la regardant avec des yeux doux.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, mon pâlichon, répondit-elle avant de refermer délicatement la porte.

…

Lorsque vint le jour, on réveilla le jeune maître très tôt et on l'habilla d'un tout joli costume. Puis, Miss Georgette vint lui baiser encore une fois le front et les joues après qu'il ait mangé son petit– déjeuner.

Quand il descendit dans la cour, il observa silencieusement le lieu. Il y avait grandi. Les feuilles d'arbres commençaient à se teindre de rouge et d'orange, la nymphe de la fontaine ne versait toujours pas d'eau de ses mains et le soleil se levait timidement à l'horizon. Soudain, il vit un grand homme tout vêtu de blanc venir de loin dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il se trouva en face de lui, il observa son visage avec beaucoup d'attention, surpris par des traits aussi fins et des yeux aussi clairs.

\- Vous ressemblez à un ange, laissa-t-il échapper en rougissant.

L'homme en blanc ne répondit pas à son compliment et se contenta de s'incliner.

\- Je suis Ash Landers, votre garde du corps jusqu'à votre nouvel établissement scolaire … Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ajouta-t-il en se mettant en marche en direction de la voiture.

Alexandre le rattrapa sans courir, marchant à sa guise, définitivement peu pressé de quitter cette demeure.

Dans la voiture, il passa le trajet en silence, observant la grande bâtisse s'éloigner de lui de plus en plus. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Après, il s'amusa à dévisager M. Landers de plus près et il arriva au bout d'une heure ou deux de voyage à se convaincre qu'il était bien humain. Le voyage dura deux jours et ils arrivèrent au bout du second jour à ce fameux Weston College.

À première vue, il sembla immense à Alexandre. Lorsqu'on lui ouvrit les grandes portes du Collège, il fut ébloui, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir une merveille. Le remplaçant du directeur, un homme grand mais vieux et chauve, vint pour l'accueillir lorsque M. Landers le présenta.

Alexandre se demanda alors pourquoi le directeur ne faisait pas lui-même le déplacement pour l'accueillir. Il était l'ami de son père après tout. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul enfant privilégié dans cette école….

…

Peu après le départ du jeune maître, Miss Kavioski était allée boire une tasse de thé à la terrasse. Elle était demeurée un moment seule, assise le dos droit. Un vent frais était venu de temps à autre valser avec ses cheveux bruns, essayant de les arracher au strict chignon dans lequel ils étaient enroulés mais sans succès.

\- L'automne arrive, avait-elle remarqué en contemplant les feuilles de couleur orange qui dansaient dans le ciel, jouant avec le vent.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle devait peut-être partir maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'enfant à élever et plus d'amie à soutenir.

Elle s'était demandée si elle devait peut-être rentrer en France. Mais pour quoi faire ? Elle n'avait plus personne là-bas. Ses parents étaient morts et ceux de sa défunte maîtresse aussi. Elle avait réfléchi au fait que si elle devait se décider à rentrer chez elle, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se marier ou de travailler comme institutrice chez une autre riche famille. Elle avait aussi pensé qu'elle pourrait s'enquérir de cette petite fille, celle que Madeleine avait emportée avec elle.

Miss Kavioski s'était bien doutée que cette enfant, si elle était toujours vivante, devait vivre dans des conditions misérables et recevoir une éducation des plus déplorables. Elle avait compris qu'elle allait sûrement grandir pour devenir une basse dame puis épouser un bas homme malgré ses hautes origines. Même la plus belle et la plus prometteuse des graines grandit mal si elle est plantée dans une terre desséchée. Alors à quoi bon aller la retrouver ? Son père l'avait reniée à sa naissance, elle n'avait donc que son nom mais aucune fortune ni avenir.

La femme avait soupiré en se disant que la sagesse lui manquait encore malgré son âge. Elle avait en effet réalisé qu'elle se mentait à elle-même depuis tout ce temps car elle avait honte d'admettre la vérité : elle ne voulait pas quitter cette terre. Oh, que non ! Son âme y était attachée, elle y avait planté tant de souvenirs que partir maintenant lui était inconcevable. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait tout ici. Alors qu'elle s'était un peu concentrée, elle aurait pu voir de cette terrasse sa belle amie flâner avec son ombrelle dans le jardin, entendre le jeu maladroit et timide du petit Alexandre au piano ou encore sentir l'odeur des roses du jardin qui annonçaient la venue du printemps…

Seulement, bien qu'elle veuille rester, elle avait su qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison à faire valoir en ce sens. Jorge Albertwood n'allait tout de même pas la payer pour ne rien faire ! Pendant une minute, elle avait fait de son mieux pour se trouver une raison valable de rester mais aucune idée ne lui était venue. Elle avait su que sa fierté l'empêcherait de travailler en tant que simple domestique et pourtant … Elle aurait pu accepter une pareille place si on lui avait permis de rester… Elle ne voulait pas se marier ni avoir d'enfant, il ne lui restait donc rien à faire. Et découvrir le monde ne l'intéressait pas car elle ne le connaissait que trop bien à travers les livres.

Elle ne s'était pas imaginée vivre ailleurs qu'auprès du duc. Oh oui, le duc avait encore besoin d'elle ! avait-elle espéré. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'honnête et de sérieux pour l'aider à remonter la pente, de quelqu'un pour le soutenir durant sa maladie, de quelqu'un pour entretenir cette belle propriété et discipliner les domestiques. Le duc aurait toujours besoin d'elle et elle avait décidé de rester pour payer sa dette.

Car elle devait tant à la duchesse regrettée, s'était-elle rappelée… C'était sa famille qui l'avait arrachée à la misère après la mort de ses parents, c'était elle qui l'avait considérée comme une amie et présentée à la bonne société, c'était elle qui l'avait prise avec elle à l'étranger. Si elle avait pu manger à sa faim et porter des robes de soie, c'était uniquement grâce à cette belle rose. Alors comment aurait-elle pu abandonner le mari que sa maîtresse avait tant aimé sans souffrir de culpabilité durant toute sa vie ?

…

Sa volonté se réalisa quelques jours plus tard lorsque le duc la fit appeler pour lui proposer un nouveau poste. C'est ainsi qu'elle resta auprès de lui durant toutes ces années sans quitter une seule fois la campagne.

Durant cette époque, elle ne sentit pas le temps passer tant la vie qu'elle mena était tranquille, tant les jours qui passaient ressemblaient à des minutes.

Son quotidien se composa ainsi de promenades dans le jardin avec le duc lorsque venaient les beaux jours, d'entretien avec Nails au sujet de la demeure et de prises de décisions la concernant.

La seule chose qui rythma leur vie et leur fit prendre conscience du temps furent les bulletins trimestriels d'Alexandre ainsi que les lettres concernant sa conduite.

D'après ses notes, le futur duc était moyen. Terriblement moyen. En plus de cela, ses professeurs rapportaient que c'était une véritable petite canaille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de créer des litiges à cause de son franc-parler. Ses camarades semblaient le haïr et lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de se chamailler avec eux dans la cour, il était introuvable, disparaissant pour ne réapparaitre que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Le duc ainsi que Miss Kavioski lui envoyèrent souvent des lettres pour le réprimander de sa méconduite. Mais il ne répondait que rarement et lorsqu'il le faisait, ses lettres étaient pleines de prétention et de dégoût à peine voilés pour son père et son ancienne maîtresse.

En réponse à cette insolence, le duc ne se rendit jamais aux compétitions de criquet de son fils que ce dernier perdait toujours et ne lui envoya point de cadeaux à Noël ni pour son anniversaire.

Mais Alexandre n'était pas un imbécile complet. Il n'était peut-être pas bon en géographie et en histoire mais il obtint toujours des notes acceptables en mathématiques et en musique. Il fut même classé parmi les meilleurs pianistes de l'école. En plus, c'était un très bon sabreur qui gagna presque tous ses duels d'escrime malgré l'âge de ses adversaires, toujours bien plus grands et plus forts que lui.

Cependant, ses réussites n'arrivèrent pas aux oreilles du duc ou du moins, il ne sembla pas y prêter de l'importance car il ne s'en vanta pas.

Les années passèrent ainsi, presque sans événement important, et la douceur de la campagne guérit visiblement les poumons du duc. Il lui arriva même parfois de rire. Ces rares jours où le soleil brilla sur le cœur de ce vieux malade furent des jours pendant lesquels la maison entière s'illumina. Mais ils ne durèrent jamais longtemps car le nuage qui régnait en maître sur toute la demeure des Albertwood revint toujours le lendemain.

Mais même lorsqu'il était d'une exécrable humeur, le duc ne refusa jamais audience à un homme dans le besoin. Il continua donc à prêter de l'argent et à alimenter des œuvres caritatives.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, au milieu de la nuit, une vieille femme vint toquer à la porte. Lorsque Nails lui ouvrit, elle le regarda avec des eux accablés.

\- J'veux voir l'duc ! Par pitié ! J'ai besoin d'son aide !

\- Le duc est endormi, madame, répondit le majordome en baillant.

\- Mais j'ai besoin d'lui j'vous dis !

\- Pardon mais c'est impossible.

Face à cette réponse, la dame se mit trembler comme une feuille.

\- Ma fille est très mal ! Elle gémit et s'roule de douleur dans son lit ! Ecoutez, mon bon m'ssieur ! J'n'peux compter que sur la gentillesse du duc car je n'suis qu'une p'tite fermière veuve. Mes parents m'ont mariée d'force à un pauvre homme pace'que j'devenais vieille fille ! Cet homme, mon pauv'mari, buvait tout le temps et l'démon du jeu le possédait ! Et il m'battait et battait sa p'tite fille car elle n'était pas un garçon … Mais c'n'est pas tout, il est mort ivre dans une rue … Depuis, chaque fois qu'je passe dans la rue, les gens m'appellent la femme du dépravé … Et comme si c'n'était pas assez, il m'a laissé avec plein de dettes ! Ca fait plus d'un an que j'bosse comme une malade, qu'j'creve de faim avec ma fille et j'n'arrive toujours pas à rendre le quart d'c'qu'il a emprunté pour boire !

Une larme coula sur sa joue halée à cause du travail dans les champs avant qu'elle ne saisisse les mains de Nails dans les siennes en tremblant.

-Et maintenant, ma fille a faim et elle est malade ! J'n'ai plus un sou, j'ai plus rien ! Et elle va mourir ! J'ai besoin de l'aide du duc, personne d'autre n'accepterait de m'donner d'l'argent !

Touché par ses mots, le majordome extirpa ses mains de la rudesse des siennes en promettant d'aller réveiller le maître. Un peu grincheux au début, le duc accepta cependant de recevoir la villageoise. Elle lui raconta son histoire en larmes d'un ton suppliant. Elle se dit même prête à se mettre à genoux, à accepter toutes les conditions si seulement le duc voulait bien lui prêter de l'argent pour nourrir son enfant et payer ses frais médicaux.

\- D'accord, j'accepte de vous prêter de l'argent. Dites-moi seulement le montant dont vous avez besoin, décida finalement Jorge.

La dame se remit à pleurer, mais avec un sourire cette-fois. Elle joignit les mains en signe de reconnaissance.

\- Que Dieu vous bénisse ! Que Dieu vous bénisse, mon bon duc ! pleura-t-elle. Vous êtes aussi bon qu'on l'dit, et même plus ! J'oublierai pas vot'geste ! Moi et ma fille, on vous s'ra reconnaissant à vous et à tous vos fils !

Ensuite, Jorge la pria d'attendre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre en compagnie de son domestique. Il mit des billets dans une enveloppe qu'il signa puis la tendit à Nails.

\- Prenez. Habillez-vous pour accompagner cette pauvre mère et vous assurer qu'elle ne nous roule pas dans la farine … Si elle a bien une fille mourante, remettez-lui l'enveloppe et inscrivez son nom et son adresse. Si elle nous ment, revenez en vitesse.

Nailq, qui était à l'époque un robuste gaillard, n'avait rien à craindre dehors. Il exécuta l'ordre du duc et revint sans argent après quelques heures car la femme s'était révélée être vraiment dans le besoin.

Et ce fut loin d'être le seul geste généreux du duc. Il donna toujours aux autres sans attendre quelque chose en retour.

Lorsqu'un jour, Miss Kavioski lui demanda pourquoi il le faisait, il lui répondit sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Miss Kavioski ressentit une forte admiration pour lui. Cet homme ne méritait pas son sort.

…

Peu après la fin des examens d'Alexandre au Weston College, celui-ci envoya une lettre pour informer son père qu'il allait débuter des études de commerce dans une faculté à Londres et qu'ainsi, il n'allait pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Malgré tout, Miss Kavioski apprit un jour de source sûre que le jeune homme était venu dans la région pour rendre visite à Miss Georgette et qu'il s'était même enquis au sujet de son père.

Cette année-là, l'hiver fut si rude dans cette belle campagne que la maladie du duc, si longtemps endormie qu'on la croyait morte, se réveilla brutalement comme pour rattraper le temps perdu et faire oublier son absence. Jour et nuit, le duc suffoqua, cracha du sang, trembla. Il ne put même plus se lever, passé un cap de sa maladie.

Un soir parmi d'autres, M. Wickham, son ami qui vivait à la capitale, vint pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il resta des heures à son chevet à veiller un être immobile, blême, à la faible lumière qui arrivait à transpercer les rideaux. Pourtant à un moment, le duc assis dans son vieux fauteuil ouvrit la bouche pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils.

\- Comment se porte-t-il, ce pauvre petit ?

\- Oh, ce n'est plus un petit maintenant, c'est devenu un jeune homme. Un très attractif jeune homme, répondit M. Wickham en souriant.

\- Il ne passe pas son temps à courir les amourettes, j'espère ?

\- Ce sont les amourettes qui lui courent après, vous savez, mais il semble en être assez désintéressé. Ne vous-en préoccupez pas. Je pourrais même parier que ce petit ne s'est jamais approché d'une femme, il a toujours cet air d'enfant dans les yeux !

\- Est-ce qu'il étudie bien au moins ? Pourra-t-il un jour reprendre mon affaire et mon titre ?

\- Je ne peux vous l'affirmer totalement mais la négociation et les cours d'économie semblent le passionner, il en parle pendant des heures ! Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense qu'il a l'étoffe d'un dirigeant, il sait s'imposer parmi ses aînés !

\- Il a intérêt … Ecoutez, mon ami, je me fais vieux et mon corps ne va pas tenir indéfiniment face à cette cruelle maladie. Je veux que vous restiez à ses côtés, que vous l'éloigniez de la débauche et du gaspillage, confia le duc en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

\- Je ferai comme vous le dites, répondit M. Wickham en se pinçant les lèvres, voyant qu'il se souciait finalement toujours autant de son fils.

Après le départ de ce dernier, M. Albertwood resta dans le salon seul, affalé sans pouvoir se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient depuis des jours et même à côté du bon feu, il ressentait un froid de Sibérie.

Dehors, une forte pluie battait les fenêtres et à l'intérieur de la demeure, aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Sur le fauteuil en face de lui sur lequel un vivant était assis deux heures auparavant, Jorge se mit à imaginer une jeune personne au visage doux et au sourire aimant. Malheureusement, cette belle vision se mua lentement, ses cheveux blanchirent, des rides apparurent et son sourire s'effaça graduellement… Et c'est ainsi qu'elle disparut, se dissipant comme un brouillard.

Une larme se mit alors à dévaler la joue pâle du malade. Il venait de la voir .

…

Même après la fin de l'hiver, l'état du duc ne s'améliora pas et il ne fit même qu'empirer après une lettre de son fils. Alexandre, qui venait de finir ses études, lui avait en effet écrit pour l'informer qu'il ne comptait pas rejoindre l'entreprise familiale et qu'il avait pour projet de travailler dans une autre société.

Le vieil homme déchira la lettre sauvagement après avoir achevé sa lecture.

\- Ne reviens pas ! Enfant ingrat ! Pars et ne reviens jamais ! s'écria-t-il tout seul.

Alarmée par les cris, Miss Kavioski prit la liberté de s'introduire sans permission dans la chambre du duc et trouva l'homme en train de frapper son oreiller de toutes ses forces.

\- Mais, maître ! Que faîtes-vous ? Arrêtez, par pitié ! le supplia-t-elle en lui prenant l'oreiller des mains.

Après avoir réussi à le calmer, elle lui fit apporter une nouvelle tasse de thé.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous dans cet état, si je puis me permettre de vous poser une pareille question ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois l'atmosphère apaisée.

\- Ah…, soupira-t-il en regardant le reflet de ses yeux de jade dans la tasse. J'ai élevé et nourri un être terrible, un être ingrat et sans cœur qui sera un poids énorme pour les habitants de cette terre car il est très malin… Et les malins arrivent toujours à leur but. Mais s'il n'a même pas de pitié pour son père, pour qui en aura-t-il ? Il veut partir, travailler pour autrui ! Je vous le demande… Que fera ce monstre lorsqu'il aura ma fortune et mon titre ?

\- Vous vous trompez, rétorqua Miss Kavioski. M. Alexandre est un jeune homme au bon cœur. Il continuera vos bonnes œuvres et rendra votre famille encore plus respectée et grandiose qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui.

\- Non… Jamais cet être ne fera partie de ma famille, je le renie ! Seul le nom nous relie après ce qu'il vient de commettre ! Me quitter, moi qui aie payé ses études, pour aller rejoindre des étrangers ! J'avais raison, et depuis toujours… Il sera l'instrument de ma fin, ragea Jorge en serrant la tasse en porcelaine dans sa main.

Miss Kavioski fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce petit être blond et chétif qui les avait quittés il y a toutes ces années avait osé faire une telle traîtrise à son propre père.

\- Ne dîtes pas cela, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une petite rébellion, rien de plus. Il a toujours été enchaîné, dépendant de vous. Maintenant, il veut juste savoir s'il peut exister sans votre soutien.

\- Non, ce n'est pas juste une rébellion passagère… C'est un coup prémédité. Il est trop intelligent pour se rebeller contre celui qui lui fournit sa croûte, il a donc attendu et cherché une place confortable avant de m'annoncer qu'il ne comptait plus revenir ! Qui sait depuis combien de temps il prévoit cela !

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de penser ainsi ! le pria Miss Kavisoki car l'homme avait commencé à s'arracher les cheveux en parlant. Vous vous faîtes du mal tout seul alors qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ! Il va revenir, M. Wickham va l'en convaincre !

\- Non ! Non ! M. Wickham ne va rien pouvoir faire sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, insista-t-il en mettant son visage entre ses mains.

Des domestiques avaient leurs oreilles collées à la porte pour distinguer plus clairement les éclats de voix qui sortaient et en un rien de temps, tous furent au courant qu'Alexandre n'allait plus jamais revenir. Ils se dispersèrent pourtant rapidement en entendant les pas de Miss Kavioski venir vers la porte.

…

 _Londres – 13 Janvier 1884_

 _23:05_

Un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu sortait d'un restaurant, un chapeau haut de forme neuf trônant sur sa tête. Il marchait fièrement en faisant tourner sa canne mais alors qu'il traversait la rue, il entendit quelqu'un crier.

\- Alexandre Albertwood ! Arrêtez-vous un instant, espèce de traître !

Le concerné se retourna et vit apparaître un homme de sa connaissance, , dont le visage traduisait une colère à peine contenue.

\- J'ai tellement envie de vous gifler ici et maintenant ! fulmina ce dernier en approchant à grands pas.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, ne faîtes pas cette tête d'innocent avec moi, jeune homme ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler !

\- Je ne sais pas et ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Alexandre tout en se retournant.

\- Petit lâche ! Comme toujours, vous fuyez vos responsabilités ! Mais retenez-le bien, si vous veniez à me quitter maintenant, vous pourrez raser mon nom de votre liste d'amis !

Alexandre s'arrêta puis se retourna, outré.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fuis !

\- Oh que si, pourquoi le nier ! Soyez un homme et admettez vos bassesses pour une fois ! insista son interlocuteur en approchant de lui à nouveau.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi ! se défendit alors Alexandre. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne pouvais juste pas retourner à lui comme un bon chien !

M. Wickham lui prit soudain le bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

\- Venez avec moi et calmez-vous un peu, les gens commencent à nous remarquer, lui ordonna-t-il.

Alexandre se laissa faire sans poser de question car il ne voulait pas provoquer un scandale pour rien. M. Wickham l'emmena vers un petit salon de thé dans un quartier discret. La lumière dorée donnait une apparence assez élégante à l'établissement bien que l'odeur de l'alcool mêlée à celle du thé qui jouait avec l'odorat des clients révèle la véritable stature de ce dernier. Les sièges et les tables étaient modestes mais confortables. C'était en somme un sympathique endroit, peu bondé. Il y avait juste une bande de jeunes gens, sans doute des littéraires, qui débattaient à vive voix des courants du moment.

Le jeune homme prit finalement place à une table en face de M. Wickham après s'être débarrassé de son manteau à l'entrée.

\- Ah, soupira-t-il en prenant ses aises. C'est un bien joli endroit qui aurait fait le bonheur de mes années étudiantes ! Comment se fait-il que je ne le connaisse pas depuis tout ce temps que j'habite la capitale ? demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur en souriant.

\- Alexandre, par pitié, expliquez-moi ce qui vous a pris de faire une chose pareille !

Le blond fit une grimace de mécontentement.

\- Je vois que vous ne souhaitez pas avoir une conversation agréable alors à vous de me le dire : pourquoi n'aurais-je pas dû le faire? Vous savez à quel point mon père me répugne et ce qu'il m'a fait subir ! répondit-il en baissant les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Pourquoi ? Moi, je vais vous dire pourquoi vous n'auriez jamais dû faire une chose pareille ! répliqua M. Wickham d'un air frustré. Vous n'auriez pas dû le faire parce que vous êtes le fils unique d'une illustre famille avec des siècles d'histoire ! Vous n'auriez pas dû le faire parce que vous aviez une dette envers votre père, peu importe à quel point vous le haïssez ! Vous n'auriez pas dû le faire parce que vous devriez tenir à votre honneur ! Vous figurez-vous seulement ce que disent les gens à votre sujet, au sujet de ce fils qui a abandonné sa famille pour travailler chez des étrangers contre une misère ?!

Le jeune homme n'avait rien à répliquer cette fois qui ne puisse être inutile. Il fixa néanmoins son interlocuteur, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire mais rien ne lui vint. Il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était retrouvé sans voix devant quelqu'un et il avait oublié à quel point c'était humiliant.

\- Allez-y, répondez ! continua l'homme face à lui. Défendez-vous un peu, donnez-moi un seul argument en faveur de votre comportement odieux !

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive et glissa ses mains en dessous de la table avant de sourire.

\- Voyons, monsieur, vous êtes rouge de colère maintenant, détendez-vous un peu. Vous parlez de la chose comme si c'était une affaire de vie ou de mort alors que tout est d'une telle futilité ! Laissez-moi vous–

\- Jusqu'à quand allez-vous continuer votre sale jeu, Alexandre ? l'interrompit-il brutalement. Et quand allez-vous grandir et réaliser votre faute ? Tout ce que je dis est pour votre bien … Mais vous fuyiez toujours ceux qui veulent vous aider !

Le sourire d'Alexandre se fana en l'écoutant et une lueur étrange commença à briller dans ses yeux.

\- Vous perdez votre temps, je n'y retournerai pas, déclara-t–il en serrant les dents.

M. Wickham, surpris, soupira en se pinçant le nez.

Un silence s'installa alors et les deux hommes commandèrent chacun un thé. Ils se faisaient face mais chacun évitait soigneusement le regard de l'autre et étrangement, aucun des deux ne voulait s'en aller car celui qui partirait en premier serait le perdant et s'ils avaient bien un point commun, c'était l'horreur de perdre.

\- Alexandre, soupira à nouveau M. Wickham après avoir réalisé que le jeune homme était trop fier pour briser la glace. Oublions pour le moment cette histoire de famille et de devoir. Dîtes-moi plutôt vos projets pour l'avenir maintenant que vous êtes un adulte dans la vie active.

\- Eh bien, d'ici un an, je crois bien pouvoir devenir président de la section dans laquelle je travaille et négocier avec nos partenaires étrangers et ainsi voyager un peu en Europe, affirma le jeune homme avec aplomb. Et dans dix ans, je me vois à la tête de la firme !

\- Vous êtes ambitieux, dîtes-moi ! s'exclama M. Wickham. Et vous ne comptez pas vous marier ?

\- Peut-être… Mais je n'ai encore rien vu de ce monde. J'ai à peine vingt ans et aucun de ses délices n'a encore effleuré mon cœur… Alors non, ni le mariage ni les enfants ne font partie de mes projets !

\- Vous avez raison d'un certain point de vue, approuva M. Wickham en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table. Certes, ce n'est pas à votre âge que l'on sait choisir une épouse et même si vous veniez à en prendre une convenable, vous ne pourrez que la rendre malheureuse et ruiner votre ménage par votre conduite. Mais, ah, je les connais les gens de votre sorte ! Vous allez d'abord parcourir le monde, goûter à toutes les basses pommes puis, lorsque vos cheveux se mettront à tomber, votre palais réclamera une bonne pomme, de celles qui poussent tout en haut de l'arbre, de celles qui demandent de savoir grimper. Alors vous déploierez toutes vos ressources pour en cueillir une ! Croyez-moi, c'est ainsi que l'histoire se déroule en Angleterre. Voilà la raison pour laquelle vous devez soigner votre image auprès du Monde et cela en gardant vos liaisons avec les basses filles secrètes, en honorant toutes les invitations que la noblesse vous adressera, en travaillant dur pour amasser un patrimoine intéressant. Ainsi, en suivant ces conseils, aucune noble famille, aussi riche et haute soit-elle, ne pourra vous refuser la main de sa fille.

\- Oui, oui, oui, marmonna le jeune homme. Tout ce dont vous venez de parler, je le sais déjà. Et je tiens à porter à votre savoir, si la carence vous a malencontreusement frappé, que je suis désormais un adulte doté des meilleures aptitudes morales et intellectuelles donc je vous prierai de vous adresser à moi comme il se doit.

\- Peut-être que vous surpassez bon nombre d'êtres humains au niveau intellectuel mais moralement, je ne vous juge pas digne de rivaliser avec un enfant de sept ans, rétorqua le vieil homme en sirotant son thé qu'il devait trouver excellent. Alors veuillez me pardonner, mon cher, mais présentement, je ne peux me résoudre à vous considérer autrement que comme un enfant impétueux.

Alexandre sentit sa mâchoire se crisper puis un rouge évident vint colorer ses joues blanches. S'il en avait eu le courage, il se serait levé pour soulever ce vieux crouton par le col et l'étouffer mais il n'arrivait pas à convaincre son corps de bouger. Il se contenta donc de répondre sans même réfléchir.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! s'emporta-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me considérer comme un adulte ?! Pourtant, j'ai prouvé au cours de l'année précédente que j'étais travailleur et persévérant ! Et ma réussite dans le domaine professionnel sans aucun appui de mon père en est l'attestation ! Alors dîtes-moi, pourquoi ne voulez-vous toujours pas reconnaitre ma valeur ? Tout ce que j'ai fait n'est-il pas suffisant ?!

A cet instant, tout bruit cessa dans le salon. Les clients arrêtèrent de bavarder, les serveurs s'immobilisèrent et même la bande des littéraires se tourna vers la table de nos deux personnages. Attirés par leur discussion singulièrement animée, ils étaient attentifs, avides de connaitre la réponse du vieux monsieur.

\- Vous voulez une réponse ? Très bien, je me vois contrains de vous donner satisfaction, décida tranquillement M. Wickham en prenant une nouvelle fois une gorgée de son thé. Eh bien, c'est parce que vous êtes un être sans cœur, Alexandre. Comme un enfant qui ne connait rien de la vie, vous n'avez d'empathie ou de respect pour personne d'autre que vous-même. La preuve en est votre lâche abandon de votre père malade et de vos responsabilités familiales… Et vous voulez après cela que l'on vous considère comme une personne valeureuse ? Mais voyons, petit, nous savons tous les deux que vous ne portez en vous aucun sentiment un tant soit peu noble étant donné que seules les apparences comptent pour vous ! Si vous aviez le moindre honneur, la moindre dignité, vous iriez vous cacher dans un trou de rat pour épargner au monde la vue de votre visage capricieux !

Des rires éclatèrent aux quatre coins du petit salon et Alexandre se mit à trembler car partout où son œil naviguait, il ne trouvait que des visages moqueurs riant de lui. Le rouge monta encore inévitablement à ses joues et l'idée de se lever pour aller saisir le vieil homme en face de lui par le col et de l'étouffer le saisit à nouveau. Mais il ne bougea pas. Encore une fois. À cet instant cependant, il réalisait combien il était lâche.

Il se releva alors brutalement de sa chaise, fou de rage.

\- Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! Fermez vos ignobles gueules ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse des spectateurs. Et vous, ajouta-t-il en pointant M. Wickham du doigt, comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ?! Avez-vous oublié ce que vous nous devez ? Sans la magnanimité de notre famille, vous seriez sans le pain !

\- Je ne vous dois rien ni à votre famille. La seule personne qui ne me soit jamais venue en aide est votre bon père et c'est pour lui que je travaille, rectifia le monsieur. Veuillez me pardonner si je ne m'abuse mais ne voulez-vous pas ne plus avoir de lien avec lui justement ?

À cette réplique, les rires dans le salon redoublèrent d'intensité et les clients se mirent même à injurier le jeune homme au milieu de rires atroces.

\- Fils indigne !

\- Salaud !

\- Espèce de sale vaurien !

Alexandre, rouge de colère et les membres tremblant, ne savait plus que faire.

\- Sauvages… Vous n'êtes que des sauvages, balbutia-t-il en jetant sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir quelques monnaies qu'il lança sur la table avant de courir s'emparer de ses effets et de disparaître dans la nuit sous les exclamations et les moqueries.

Dehors, un vent glacé l'accueillit. Il continua pourtant de courir, retenant son chapeau sur sa tête à travers les rues heureusement désertes de Londres, cette ville pourtant toujours vivante. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers un parc public où il avait ses habitudes et prit place sur un banc pour reprendre sa respiration. Et il resta interminablement ainsi, longtemps même après avoir repris son souffle, à méditer en observant les lumières de la ville.

La scène de tout à l'heure se jouait encore dans son esprit. Il s'en souvenait si clairement qu'il lui semblait encore entendre les rires.

 _Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

Comme pour se protéger d'un danger imminent, il enterra brusquement sa tête entre ses mains, couvrant ses oreilles.

 _Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

Soudainement, une goutte se mit à couler sur sa joue et croyant qu'il n'avait qu'une vilenie dans l'œil, il l'essuya d'un revers de sa manche noir. Or, il se sentit bien misérable en en sentant d'autres émerger de ses yeux pour mouiller son visage. Il s'évertua alors à les effacer rageusement une à une.

\- Il ne le faut pa-pas, laissa-t-il échapper en un sanglot. Je suis un homme, il ne faut pas … !

Seulement, les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et il réalisa bientôt que ses efforts étaient inutiles.

 _Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

\- Je suis minable, se dit-il en se mouchant. Peut-être que … Peut-être qu'il avait raison … Enfin, M. Wickham a toujours raison …

Il se remémora toutes ses paroles, essayant d'y déceler la moindre erreur, la moindre duplicité, mais comme toujours, il ne put déduire autre chose que la certitude que c'était bien lui le fautif.

Bien des heures passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier l'heure et alla immédiatement changer de vêtement pour se coucher.

Le lendemain, il ne se réveilla qu'à quinze heures et les trois jours qui suivirent, il ne se rendit point au travail. Il passa son temps à déambuler dans sa maison, se faisant préparer des plats sucrés par sa bonne, lisant des livres, délibérant dans sa tête sur la bonne chose à faire.

Et finalement, au bout de ces trois jours de paresse, il remit son costume de nouveau, prit congé, et acheta son ticket de train.

…

 _19 Janvier 1884 – Comté de Hamphire_

 _10 : 13_

Miss Kavioski était une terreur et nul ne l'ignorait au sein de la demeure des Albertwood. Seulement, les nouvelles recrues l'apprenaient souvent à leurs dépens. Ce fut ainsi le cas d'une jeune demoiselle, une certaine Emma, prise en train de manger des gâteaux dans l'écurie alors qu'elle était censée s'atteler à ses tâches.

Miss Kavioski était en train de la discipliner à l'appui de sévères réprimandes verbales lorsqu'une autre domestique entra dans la cuisine pour murmurer un message à l'adresse de la vieille dame. Celle-ci la dévisagea franchement – fait assez rare pour le souligner – puis elle ressortit au pas de course de la pièce sans dire mot à qui que ce soit.

Elle se pressa ensuite de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la maison principale et se diriger vers l'entrée. Sur son ordre, on ouvrit alors grand la porte pour le laisser apparaître, l'air ennuyé. Miss Kavioski n'eut point de mal à le reconnaître tant ses traits ressemblaient à ceux de sa mère.

Voyant que le silence était son seul accueil, Alexandre décida finalement de s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Mes cérémonies, Miss Kavioski. Ne vous souvenez-vous donc point de moi ? lui demanda-t-il à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle, sa canne claquant contre le sol de marbre.

\- Non… Je ne vous ai point oublié, déclara-t-elle en se reprenant. Jeune maître.

\- N'avez-vous alors aucun commentaire à faire ? Ma réapparition vous laisse-t-elle donc si froide ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je adopter un comportement spécifique lorsque monsieur décide de rentrer chez lui ?

\- Vous me haïssez donc à ce point, sourit Alexandre en se positionnant devant elle. Je le sens grâce au ton que vous employez…

Même avec ses talons, la tête de Miss Kavioski ne dépassait pas l'épaule du jeune homme. Il avait bien grandi depuis toutes ces années. Et en fouillant dans son regard brun, elle fut soudain convaincue que le petit enfant qu'elle avait élevé autrefois s'était fait mangé par les loups de Londres. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Que voulez-vous donc ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Je viens sauver ma famille des griffes de la misère, répliqua-t-il négligemment en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- Comment cela ? Où allez-vous donc ? lui demanda-t-elle en le suivant alors qu'il montait les marches.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? J'ai appris que mon cher père était mourant et qu'il gérait ses affaires comme un mourant. Je viens donc prendre la relève, expliqua-t-il en faisant son chemin vers le bureau de Jorge Alberwood.

\- Mais attendez donc ! lui ordonna Miss Kavioski, à bout de souffle.

Alexandre s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur.

\- Le duc votre père n'est pas en état de recevoir une visite de votre part !

\- S'il est en état de diriger une entreprise, il est plus qu'apte à tenir une simple discussion avec son fils qui a fait un long voyage pour le voir, rétorqua le jeune homme en reprenant sa route vers le bureau.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune pitié ? lui demanda-t-elle en le retenant par le bras. Je peux vous assurer que s'il venait à vous voir maintenant, il perdrait la raison !

\- La pitié n'a pas sa place dans un monde régi par l'argent, c'est plutôt vous qui êtes inconsciente, Miss, fit-il en se dégageant de son emprise.

\- Jeune homme, revenez ici immédiatement ! commanda-t-elle alors

Alexandre se retourna lentement, son sourire narquois transformé en une expression de dégoût.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que vous m'ordonniez quoi que ce soit, gronda-t-il. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Dorénavant, vous m'appellerez maître car je suis l'héritier du sol sur lequel vous marchez. Et si je vous reprends encore une fois à m'interdire de me rendre dans un lieu de ma propriété, je vous renvoie sans délai ! Ne l'oubliez plus jamais, Miss Kavioski. Ici, je suis chez moi alors que vous n'êtes qu'une simple employée !

Cette dernière se tut, bien décidée à ne point attiser davantage la colère du jeune homme.

En le voyant se diriger vers le bureau de son père, elle se demanda cependant ce dont ce fauve était désormais capable. Jusqu'où son inconscience le laisserait-elle aller ? S'il lui restait même une conscience…

…

Alexandre ressortit de l'entretien avec son père après seulement une demi-heure de discussion. Etrangement, aucun cri ne s'était fait entendre.

En refermant la porte dernière lui, Alexandre plaqua un sourire sur son visage. Il remit ensuite son chapeau sur sa tête et traversa le couloir en sifflotant, portant sa canne sous le bras.

Il croisa alors une Miss Kavioski au visage blême. Son sourire s'accentua en la saluant.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne revienne en maître !

Miss Kavioski l'ignora et continua sa route alors que lui sortit de la demeure d'un air joyeux. Il salua encore les gardes en passant la grille et poursuivit son chemin loin de la maison de son enfance.

Une fois bien loin du domaine, son expression de ravissement disparu pourtant complètement de son visage. Il jeta alors son chapeau par terre et se mit à le piétiner.

\- Ce salaud ! Le salaud ! Qu'il aille au diable, bon sang ! cracha-t-il.

Après un moment à pester sur le sort, il décida finalement de s'assoir sur le bord du chemin, sur l'herbe, indifférent à ce qui pourrait arriver à sa tenue. Son chapeau noir haut de forme était désormais complètement aplati et poussiéreux, juste bon à être jeté.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme brune vêtue comme la paysanne qu'elle devait être passa près de lui en portant un lourd panier. Elle le déposa sur le sol à quelques pas de lui pour se reposer et détendre ses muscles. Elle se mit ensuite malgré elle à l'inspecter.

\- Mais vous êtes pas Alex, vous ?

Alexandre se retourna vivement vers cette personne qui osait l'interpeller aussi familièrement, surpris et indigné.

\- Excusez-moi, Miss, lui dit-il en essayant de retrouver son visage dans les archives de sa mémoire, mais comment me connaissez-vous ?

Impressionnée par un langage aussi soignée, la jeune personne rougit. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment appris comment parler dignement…

\- Alors vous êtes bien Alexandre Alwood ? lui demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Albertwood, corrigea le jeune homme en se relevant. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Eh bien, fit-elle, embarrassée, j'suis la sœur de Moucant et Lory, vos amis d'enfance …

L'information mit du temps à être assimilée par Alexandre. Bien que ces deux noms lui disent quelque chose, ils restaient assez loin dans sa mémoire. Avec le temps, les images de ses moments passés avec ses deux modestes amis étaient tombées à travers les trappes de l'oubli, de même que leurs visages.

\- Vous v'niez chez nous… et vous m'preniez sur vos genoux, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

\- Je m'en souviens, répondit-il sèchement en s'emparant de sa canne. Dîtes à Moucant et Lory que M. Albertwood le fils leur passe ses salutations.

Sur ce, il se releva pour reprendre sa route.

\- Attendez !

Alexandre se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Alex, vous avez changé…

\- Les gens changent, Miss. Passez une bonne journée, conclut-il avant de se remettre en marche.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Alexandre se fit la réflexion que les gens issus de la populace n'avait vraiment plus aucune retenue ni limite lorsqu'il s'agissait d'importuner les autres. Il jugeait par contre son comportement parfaitement légitime. Mais cela lui était valable avant qu'une vilaine mais étrangement véridique autre réflexion ne vienne s'immiscer dans ses pensées quelques minutes plus tard, lui disant qu'un gentilhomme correct aurait souri à cette jeune fille, lui aurait parlé plus doucement et respectueusement et lui aurait porté son lourd panier jusqu'à chez elle pour saluer personnellement ses connaissances passées.

\- Cependant, je suis tout sauf un gentilhomme digne de ce nom …

Et malgré son apparente assurance, depuis ce jour, Alexandre ressentit des remords à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de cet incident, sentant les crocs de la culpabilité se refermer sur son cœur.

Peut-être son comportement respectueux envers la gente féminine s'installa-t-il ainsi… Il n'en sut strictement rien mais il s'appliqua dorénavant et parfois malgré lui à faire plaisir à ces drôles de dames. Mais tout de même, il aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir ce qui se serait passé s'il avait suivi cette pauvre demoiselle…

…

Effectivement, comme l'avait dit Alexandre à Miss Kavioski, son retour en tant que quasi-maître des lieux ne fut qu'une question de temps. Et tout cela était dû à l'impact qu'avait produit sa visite sur le duc.

Incontestablement, l'état de santé physique et mental de ce dernier s'était aggravé à une vitesse vertigineuse après la visite de son fils. Il devint ainsi incapable de se lever ou de parler correctement. Et après une pression insoutenable de la part de ses parents et de ses collaborateurs les plus proches qu'Alexandre avait ralliés à sa cause, il signa – à contrecœur certes – le papier qui faisait de son fils le nouveau directeur des sociétés Albert et l'héritier incontesté et légitime de tous ses biens à sa mort.

Pour la reprise des affaires, Alexandre décida d'emménager dans la maison familiale à Londres où il pouvait avoir un meilleur œil sur ce qu'on faisait de son argent. L'une de ses premières décisions fut aussi de placer son père dans un hôpital à Londres où il allait pouvoir être soigné. Cela soulagea également sa conscience car avoir un père mourant dans la maison jetait un froid sur l'ambiance générale.

De même, il trouva le moyen de se réconcilier avec M. Wikham peu avant la mort de celui-ci … Et il finit par tomber amoureux de la veuve de ce dernier.

Depuis, le quotidien d'Alexandre ne fut plus que travail, travail, travail et travail … Il serait inutile de lister toutes les mesures qu'il prit et même toutes les sources qu'il utilisa pour rassembler l'argent nécessaire pour relancer l'activité de l'entreprise mais il est important de noter qu'une partie de ces fonds provenaient des héritages que son père avait alloués à ses cousins orphelins, les frères de Diana. Avec l'aide d'un avocat, il réussit en effet facilement à les en destituer lorsque le document signé négligemment autrefois par le duc fut déclaré nul.

Amour, argent, gloire … Que lui manquait-il après deux ans d'activité ? Un confident peut-être … Car parfois il se sentait mal en revenant du travail. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais lorsqu'il se sentait coupable, il mourrait d'envie d'avoir un être à qui raconter ses peines sans craindre qu'il les répète et c'était le seul point sur lequel il ne faisait pas confiance à Lise. Il se retenait donc toujours de lui révéler certaines choses quand il se retrouvait dans ses bras.

Et même ce simple vœu, la vie le lui exauça en la personne de sa sœur.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut convaincu que l'existence était injuste. Elle accordait absolument tout à quelqu'un comme lui alors qu'elle privait d'autres gens des choses les plus rudimentaires nécessaires à la survie.

…

 _Présent_

 _23 Juin 1897- Demeure de campagne des Phantomhive_

 _8 : 37_

Il n'arrivait pas à travailler. Dès qu'il s'appliquait sur un dossier, son esprit fuyait vers d'autres horizons. C'était pénible de voir la pile des besognes s'agrandir de jour en jour sans pouvoir la rétrécir alors il n'en devenait que plus irritable. Il ne voulait plus voir personne et même le son de l'horloge à l'autre bout du bureau l'agaçait, lui donnant des maux de tête terribles.

Cette irritation, il n'osait pas s'en avouer la cause. Seulement, elle le traquait partout et tout le temps, et qu'importe la longueur ou la sorte de chemin qu'empruntaient ses pensées, elles le conduisaient toujours vers cette dégradante cause. Et le plus horrible dans cette cause, ou plutôt cette personne, c'était qu'elle n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Cette personne n'avait rien pour elle : pas de physique avantageux ni d'esprit remarquable … Rien d'autre qu'un sourire honnête mais c'était loin d'être une raison suffisante pour justifier l'obsession qu'il lui vouait. Jour et nuit, il n'arrivait pas se défaire de son souvenir et c'était tellement honteux qu'il rougissait en y pensant.

Lorsqu'il se rappelait les moments passés avec elle, il souriait, mais quand il revenait sur terre, il ressentait une frustration qui le rendait tyrannique durant le reste de la journée.

Mais quelle chose étrange que d'être hanté par elle alors qu'il y en avait une autre qui méritait objectivement mille fois plus son attention ! Ciel ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Peut-être avait-il été intrigué par cette aura de fraîcheur qu'elle dégageait ? Pourtant, il était certain que cette spécificité venait uniquement du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été en contact avec la dure réalité de la société. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait sortir une simple jeune fille d'un village voisin et ressentir exactement la même sensation… Les chances étaient cependant très minces.

Il doutait de pouvoir retrouver une digne copie de cette personne …

Il enfouit soudain sa tête entre ses bras, songeur. Il était dans un vrai guêpier, et pas seulement car elle lui manquait …

\- Oh, ce raté de Sebastian ! marmonna-t-il, la tête contre la table. On avait pourtant besoin de Camille … Bigre, fit-il en relevant la tête, même son nom est commun !

De toutes les manières, et même si elle les aurait grandement aidés, elle était remplaçable. Et compte tenu du sort qu'ils lui auraient réservé, le fait qu'elle se soit échappée n'était pas si mal au final.

…

 _28 Juin 1897_

 _Compté de Hamphire – Demeure de campagne des Albertwood._

 _10 : 22_

Depuis leur sortie au bord du lac, Alexandre ne sortait plus de son bureau que pour les repas, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle ne sortait pas de la maison. Il était en effet devenu paranoïaque concernant sa sécurité depuis sa disparition. Camille lui en voulait presque mais ne pouvait se résoudre à montrer autre chose que de la joie en sa présence. Elle aimait tant son frère qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde attiser sa colère ou son mécontentement.

Dispensée de ses cours pour ses vacances à la campagne, elle n'avait absolument rien à faire, ou plutôt aucune activité ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux : la lecture des livres sans image ne l'attirait pas, elle avait désormais passée l'âge de jouer à la poupée, la couture était interdite par Miss Kavioski, cette dernière disant qu'elle avait les mains déjà trop abimées pour risquer de les blesser encore, et elle n'avait pas assez de patience pour apprendre le piano ou le violon, se disant qu'elle le ferait une fois de retour à Londres.

Alors elle s'amusait avec la seule chose qu'elle avait à sa disposition : cette pierre bleu, ce saphir … Et elle avait découvert beaucoup de choses dessus.

Désormais, elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait en faire et à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle s'appliquait un peu, elle arrivait à le commander avec une simplicité incroyable car il lui suffisait de penser à la chose et la pierre brillait pour exécuter l'œuvre sur le champ. Elle pouvait manipuler l'eau.

C'était fascinant mais passée la phase de découverte, c'était drôle plus qu'autre chose.

À cause d'elle, une multitude de faits inexpliqués s'était produits dans le manoir comme la fontaine qui avait déversé de l'eau en pleine nuit alors que le jardinier l'avait fermée depuis des heures ou les seaux qui s'étaient remplis tous seuls alors qu'on les avait laissés vides quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle avait cependant rapidement arrêté ses bêtises car la santé mentale du pauvre jardinier n'était pas très solide. Après avoir subi quelques farces peu gentilles, il était allé dire aux autres ce qu'il avait vu, jurant que c'était la vérité, mais il n'avait reçu que des rires en retour… Cette scène était parvenue à ses oreilles par sa femme de chambre qui pensait toujours qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'anglais. Elle avait donc décidé d'arrêter de le tracasser, ce pauvre qui n'avait rien demandé !

De plus, créer de l'eau de toute pièce avait ses limites : elle ne pouvait plus la faire disparaitre après.

Alors elle doutait fortement du potentiel destructeur de cette soi-disant « arme » comme M. Landers le lui avait dit. La jeune fille y voyait plutôt une invention utile permettant d'éradiquer les sécheresses et d'hydrater la planète entière. Le sorcier qui l'avait mise au point ne devait avoir que les plus nobles intentions alors pourquoi vouloir diaboliser une si belle création ?

Camille y pensait à nouveau en se regardant dans le miroir pendant qu'Annie, sa servante, coiffait ses longs cheveux. Ce jour-là, elle quitta ses vêtements simples de paysanne pour porter une tenue digne de son rang car un invité de marque venait au manoir. Pour l'occasion, tout le manoir avait été nettoyé de fond en comble : on avait sorti la plus belle vaisselle et les plus beaux tableaux, et le sol avait été ciré pour que l'invité puisse l'utiliser comme miroir. Cet invité n'était autre que le comte Trancy.

\- Miss, veuillez arrêter de bouger la tête, je n'arrive pas à attacher vos cheveux, lui demanda Annie.

\- Désolée, Annie, je ne le ferai plus, lui répondit-elle en anglais.

\- Bien.

Camille n'affichait pas d'expression particulière face au miroir. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Et c'est fini ! s'exclama enfin la servante en fixant la dernière épingle dans le chignon.

\- Merci, fit la jeune fille en se retournant pour observer le travail.

Camille sourit légèrement, signe qu'elle trouvait l'œuvre de sa servante très à son goût. À cette réaction, celle-ci ressentit de la fierté.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très belle, Miss ! Vous allez sûrement combler l'œil de notre invité ! complimenta-t-elle. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était terriblement riche et qu'en plus, il avait une place de choix dans l'entourage de Sa Majesté ! Vous m'direz, ce n'est pas étonnant que votre frère veille à soigner ses relations avec lui !

La jeune fille l'écouta et se dit qu'elle exagérait peut-être un peu. Consciente de sa vraie valeur, Camile ne se faisait aucune illusion : elle savait parfaitement que sa beauté n'allait pas lui ouvrir de portes. Et de toutes les manières, elle n'aspirait à combler l'œil de personne. Seulement, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle se trouvait élégante dans le miroir, étonnée de constater comment une jolie robe et une coiffure distinguée pouvaient donner de l'allure à la fille la plus ordinaire. Elle se dit alors que s'habiller ainsi était peut-être une bonne chose, d'autant plus que sa garde-robe était pleine de belles tenues qui prenaient la poussière.

Mais lassée de son reflet au bout d'un moment, elle prit sa canne et alla s'assoir sur sa chaise devant la fenêtre pour attendre pendant qu'Annie le faisait debout.

\- Annie, dit-elle soudain.

\- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Vous voyez le bol de sucreries sur la table ? Apportez-le, je vous prie.

La servante le lui amena alors et Camille se servit, prenant un caramel, le déballant, puis le mettant dans sa bouche. Ensuite, elle tendit le bol à sa servante.

\- Tenez et prenez-en autant que vous voulez.

Annie ne se gêna pas et en prit trois. Elle était désormais accoutumée à ces attentions venant de sa maîtresse. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles travailler pour elle était un plaisir. Non seulement elle pouvait manger des sucreries haut de gamme mais il lui arrivait aussi d'essayer des bijoux ou encore d'emprunter des livres chers. C'est pourquoi qu'elle ne comprenait pas la haine que vouait la plupart des domestiques à Camille. Mais au fond d'elle, Annie devinait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle sa maîtresse était aussi peu populaire : il s'agissait de jalousie et de dégoût. En effet, pour certaines filles élevées dans les gouffres les plus sales et les plus malfamés du pays qui avaient fourni un effort de titan pour obtenir leur poste de travail dans une maison comme celle des Albertwood, voir une petite venir du même univers qu'elle devenir une Cendrillon couverte de cadeaux et de privilèges sans avoir donné autant qu'elles était vraiment blessant.

Finalement, Miss Kavisoki vint prévenir de l'arrivée imminente du comte et Camille descendit les escaliers en s'appuyant sur sa femme de chambre. Cette dernière disparut ensuite une fois arrivées en bas, comme se devait de le faire une bonne domestique.

La jeune fille s'avança alors vers l'entrée et vit son frère en train de greloter sur place.

\- Mais qu'as-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en se mettant près de lui.

\- Moi ? Je n'ai rien. Pourquoi poses-tu même la question ?

\- Parce que tu trembles, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Misère ! C'est encore cette stupide pression ! lâcha-t-il en se pinçant les paumes des mains pour se détendre. Dis-le-moi honnêtement, est-ce que la maison est bien décorée ?

\- Alors c'est pour cela que tu t'inquiètes autant ? s'étonna sa sœur. Voyons ! La demeure est magnifique, il ne pourra qu'être émerveillé en passant le pas de la porte !

\- Le contraire serait fâcheux vu tout l'argent que j'ai mis pour rénover et remeubler ce vieux manoir, répondit-il en se redressant, se disant que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de douter.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout d'une minute d'attente silencieuse et deux personnes entrèrent : l'un était grand, brun, portant des lunettes et tout vêtu de noir, avançant avec superbe, le menton fièrement levé. L'autre était un peu plus petit de taille et vêtu d'un costume de couleur vive. Il marchait en frottant ses yeux bleu alors que ses cheveux, d'une blondeur bien plus claire que celle d'Alexandre, étaient décoiffés. Il portait aussi un grand cahier sous le bras.

Camille crut deviner sur le champ qui était le comte.

\- Bienvenue, comte Trancy, dit-elle à l'adresse de l'homme en noir avec un sourire, comme Miss Kavioski le lui avait appris.

Alexandre se tourna vers elle, interloqué. Le blond et celui qu'elle venait de saluer la dévisagèrent aussi bizarrement.

Son frère allait prendre la parole lorsque l'homme blond se mit à rire.

\- Je suis content de faire votre connaissance, Miss Albertwood !

\- Camille, voici le vrai comte Trancy, dit Alexandre en montrant le blond.

La jeune fille baissa aussitôt les yeux.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur le Comte …

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, ce n'est pas bien grave ! Pour vous informer, celui que vous avez pris pour moi est mon majordome, Claude.

Ce dernier baissa la tête en signe de respect.

Heureusement, l'ambiance se détendit bien vite. Alexandre et le comte échangèrent une poignée de main et discutèrent un peu sur un sujet qui ne lui était pas familier. Puis, le comte s'adressa à elle. De ce bref échange, Camille en garda une pensée amère et une gêne infinie, surtout qu'elle avait bien senti que son regard était bien plus captivé par la canne grâce à laquelle elle tenait debout que par son visage.

Son frère proposa ensuite à son invité de faire le tour du propriétaire et sachant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir suivre, elle préféra s'éclipser, ce qui soulagea secrètement Alexandre.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle se dit qu'il était bien étrange ce comte. C'était la première personnalité importante qu'elle rencontrait et elle s'éloignait énormément de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les aristocrates. Elle frémit en pensant à l'attente jusqu'au diner où elle allait le revoir, désireuse malgré tout de le connaitre davantage.

…

 _Londres_

 _15 : 23_

Gauche, droite, gauche, droite, un pas en avant, … Et lorsque l'adversaire est déstabilisé, on attaque les jambes. Elle exécutait ces mouvements machinalement, essayant de transpercer la garde d'Undertaker sans succès.

\- Undertaker, vous devriez peut-être arrêter, c'est un peu trop pour elle, lui fit remarquer Ronald qui mangeait un gâteau à quelques pas.

L'homme bizarre rangea alors son arme pendant que Maria reprenait son souffle.

\- C'est vrai, ma Marinette, tu veux arrêter ?

\- Non, protesta-t-elle en reprenant une pose de combat, toujours essoufflée.

\- Mais moi, j'ai faim ! se plaignit Undertaker. On s'entraine depuis le petit matin et en plus, j'ai mal partout ! S'il-te-plait, ma gentille amie, arrêtons-nous ici pour aujourd'hui. Même toi, tu transpires…

\- Vous pouvez y aller si vous le souhaitez mais je vais rester pour m'entrainer sur le mannequin.

\- Ah bon, si tu veux ! déclara-t-il en se retirant de la pièce. Mais n'oublie pas, lui dit-il avant de franchir le pas de la porte, nous dinons dans trois heures et ce soir, j'ai préparé une dinde donc tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard !

\- Bien sûr !

Et il quitta la pièce, la laissant seul face à son mannequin.

Dans le couloir, Ronald le suivit avec un regard sérieux.

\- Undertaker, il est revenu.

\- Oh, oui ! Je le sais.

\- Et il t'attend dans la salle à manger.

\- Très bien ! sourit l'homme en se pressant vers la dite salle.

Arrivé devant la porte, il indiqua au jeune Dieu de la Mort de rester loin et d'aller voir ce que tramait le petit Joe.

En entrant, il trouva l'homme en blanc assis droitement à la table.

\- Comment tu vas, Ash ? Cela fait une éternité depuis qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici, où étais-tu ?

\- Mes salutations, Undertaker, répondit l'autre calmement. Pour répondre à votre question, je réglais des affaires d'ordre secret.

\- Hmm, soupira-t-il en prenant place vis-à-vis de lui sur la table ronde. D'ordre secret est le terme que tu emplois pour éviter de dire intimité … Alors dis-moi, fit-il en croisant les mains, que faisais-tu vraiment ? Tu passais ton temps avec une jolie fille ? Quel est son nom ?

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir mesurer vos mots et de ne pas émettre d'hypothèses douteuses, répliqua l'homme en blanc.

\- Oh ! Et qu'y-a-t-il de douteux en nouant une relation avec un autre être ? Je te le demande, mon chou ?

\- Ceci n'est pas le propos de ma visite, détourna M. Landers en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis ici pour connaitre l'avancée de vos recherches.

\- Eh bien … Les recherches de ce bon Vladimir sont très riches mais je pourrais en savoir davantage si ce pauvre sorcier n'usait pas de ses mains pour écrire comme le ferait un canidé avec ses pattes arrière !

\- Avez-vous pu en tirer quelque chose ?

\- Oui, en effet, mais tout ce que j'ai pu déchiffrer des écritures de mon vieil ami n'est pas très utile pour nous maintenant.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Il y en a beaucoup … Enfin et en résumé, si nous voulons exterminer ces bêtes qui font de notre vie un enfer, nous devons réunir les trois pierres et leurs porteurs ! Les Purificateurs ont essayé durant des années de les trouver mais même avec leurs moyens, ils n'y sont pas arrivés ! Alors … je vous laisse deviner à quel point on est dans l'embarras !

\- Si cela est vrai, je ne vous cache pas ma capacité à vous apporter une aide précieuse.

\- Oh, si tu connais quelqu'un de très fort qui serait prêt à nous aider, amène-le rapidement !

\- Ce que j'ai est bien mieux, sourit Ash.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je sais où se trouvent la pierre du Saphir et son porteur.

Undertaker explosa de rire, tapant du poing contre la table.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Que c'est bien ! Et où est-elle donc, cette pierre ?!

\- Je ne vous le dirais que si vous me donnez ce que je veux.

\- Ah, j'oubliais presque que tu ne viens que pour marchander avec moi ! lança Undertaker en sortant une fiole contenant un liquide transparent d'une poche de sa robe noir.

M. Landers la prit sans dire un mot et l'examina. L'homme bizarre se mit alors à l'observer en souriant.

\- Allez, tu peux me poser la question qui danse sur ta langue !

Ash ne put empêcher une expression de malaise de surgir sur son visage.

\- Décidément, vous êtes plus observateur que je ne le pensais…

\- Que de compliments tu me fais … Eh bien, ce que tu as entre les mains est de l'eau de pureté ! Sûrement le liquide le plus précieux qui soit, petit veinard ! Il y a une légende disant que c'est un remède capable de guérir n'importe quelle maladie humaine physique ou mentale. Mais si c'est une potion miracle pour les humains, c'est le pire poison qu'on puisse administrer à un immortel ! Vois-tu, on dit qu'il y a bien longtemps, les démons et les êtres éternels s'amusaient à tourmenter les faibles êtres humains des pires manières. Au bout d'un moment, tous les hommes sombrèrent dans une souffrance infinie. Les anges, de leur maison dans le ciel, assistaient à cette douleur qui brisait leurs cœurs en diamant. Alors, affligés par leur impuissance, ils se mirent à pleurer sur le sort de ces pauvres êtres et leurs larmes furent si abondantes qu'une infime partie réussit à traverser les nuages blancs pour atterrir dans ce sombre monde. Alors, lorsque les humains découvrirent cette eau magnifique et qu'ils s'en abreuvèrent, tous leurs soucis s'évaporèrent pour un moment … Les démons, en colère que les humains puissent redevenir heureux, voulurent faire disparaître cette eau miraculeuse. Mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas car aucun être malveillant entrant en contact avec elle n'a jamais réussi à survivre. De nos jours, il n'en reste sans doute qu'un peu moins d'un litre car pendant presque un siècle, elle fut la seule arme connue pour tuer les démons et les Purificateurs en ont tellement abusé que la source a été pompée jusqu'à la dernière goute … J'imagine que vous connaissiez cette histoire de toutes les façons, vous êtes de la maison après tout.

\- Effectivement, dit-il.

\- Mais je voulais tout de même vous la rappeler ! sourit l'homme bizarre. Cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est plus chez moi et vous ne l'ignorez pas …. Et même si je voulais y retourner, je n'y suis plus le bienvenu.

\- C'est sûr qu'après tout ce que vous avez fait, on ne doit plus trop vous accepter… Mais qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris de faire une chose pareille ?

\- Je voulais une chose …

Surpris par ses propres paroles, Ash se tut soudainement.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda doucement Undertaker.

\- Ce qui s'est produit dans le passé doit y rester, nul besoin de remuer des choses qui n'ont plus d'importance maintenant, balaya son interlocuteur. Chose promise chose due, je vais vous dire qui est le porteur du Saphir et où il se trouve …

A voix basse, il donna ses informations. Undertaker parut un peu surpris au début mais il sourit bien vite, sachant que les choses sérieuses allaient bientôt commencer.

Une demi-heure après, M. Landers quitta la pièce mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il entendit d'étranges bruits venant d'une pièce proche : des halètements, les sifflements d'une lame … Il se remémora alors l'épée qu'il avait donnée à cette fille et curieux, il alla voir comment elle en usait. De l'embrasure de la porte, il se mit à l'espionner et fut surpris de la trouver s'entrainant sans maître d'arme, ce qui expliquait les fautes qu'elle répétait sans s'en rendre compte … Mais il était vrai que Ronald et Undertaker ne magnaient pas d'épée, ils devaient donc lui donner de fausses directives.

Son visage pâle était rouge alors qu'elle respirait lourdement, ne semblant pas trouver le temps d'attraper l'air pendant qu'elle enchainait les coups sur le mannequin, ses courts cheveux d'ébène collés sur son visage.

Après l'avoir regardée une minute, il entra.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer.

Maria laissa tomber l'épée en question en le voyant apparaître si soudainement. Ensuite, elle rougit en se demandant depuis combien de temps il l'observait.

\- Vou-vous êtes revenu. Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour ramasser l'épée.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué, reposez-vous un peu.

\- Non … Ah, je dois continuer ou je n'arriverai à rien ! Lorsqu'on veut, on peut !

\- Ce n'est pas en se torturant comme vous le faîte qu'on progresse, répliqua-t-il doucement. Prenez-donc une pause et astiquez cette pauvre lame.

Voyant le regard déterminé qu'il arborait, elle lui obéit sans poser davantage de questions, s'asseyant sur le plancher et buvant l'eau désormais tiède de sa gourde.

\- Vous deviez vous tenir plus droite pendant que vous combattez, lui recommanda-t-il. Et vous possédez une épée à une main. Elle a beau être lourde lorsqu'on utilise une seule main, c'est ainsi qu'elle doit être manipulée.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il lui expliqua ensuite quelques notions avant de tourner les talons pour partir mais Maria l'interpella.

\- S'il-vous-plait, restez ! J'ai vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus de vous ! Ne serait-ce que pour cette fois !

Il allait refuser puis céda devant son regard suppliant.

\- Très bien mais si j'accepte de le faire, c'est exceptionnel. Sachez bien que ça ne se reproduira pas !

Il avait un ton grave mais il tint parole et l'aida. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Maria.

…

 _Prison de Torton_

 _23 : 55_

\- Par pitié ! Arrêtez ! cria-t-il, suspendu dans l'air par les mains alors que le garde le fouettait.

\- Arrêtez donc, dit une voix derrière lui.

L'homme qui était assis sur un siège dans l'ombre se leva alors et s'approcha du prisonnier.

\- Alors, vile créature, tu es enfin décidée à parler ?

\- Allez-vous faire foutre ! répliqua l'homme au masque de fer.

Cette réponse lui valut de nouveau le fouet pendant de longues minutes.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais vous dire tout ce que vous voudrez, seulement, arrêtez ! geignit-il enfin.

\- Eh bien, nous y voilà ! fit l'inspecteur en rapprochant sa chaise et s'asseyant de nouveau dessus. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Allez, dis-moi tout ce que je veux savoir et en détails !

Maintenant qu'Undertaker et sa bande avaient les archives de Vladimir, il était impossible de les récupérer, d'autant plus que cet être avait le Rubis en sa possession. Le Saphir quant à lui était complètement hors de portée alors que le Jade était introuvable. Désormais, l'humanité n'avait qu'un pauvre fil auquel se rattacher pour survire à ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre.

… Fin du Chapitre …

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez mettre un commentaire, ça me fera plaisir et m'encouragera à écrire. J'ai récemment mis un sondage sur mon profil pour savoir quelle longueur de chapitre était la bonne, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, en espérant vous avoir bien distrait de votre travail.**

No Logic ... À ceux qui comprendront.


	13. Chapitre XII

**Merci à Pommedapi d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

 ** _Chapitre XII_**

 _25 Juin 1897 - Comté de Hamphire_

La demeure des Albertwood était un endroit très calme, parfois même un peu trop.

Depuis qu'il était ici, le comte Alois Trancy avait connu un dépaysement des plus radicaux, lui qui était une des personnalités les plus mondaines qui n'aient jamais foulé le sol anglais. Ce calme, ce silence incroyable, lui faisait regretter d'avoir accepté de passer trois semaines dans un lieu pareil. Il aurait dû accepter l'invitation à diner que lui avait donnée son jeune ami le mois dernier plutôt que de sacrifier sa saison mondaine pour venir ici ! En effet, il avait découvert sans surprise que les ermites avaient beaucoup à apprendre des Albertwood en matière de réclusion.

Alexandre ne sortait de son bureau que pour manger, et parfois il se passait même de repas quand il était vraiment inspiré, pendant que sa sœur s'occupait comme elle pouvait en étant enfermée dans sa chambre.

Alois déambulait ainsi souvent dans le grand manoir, riant de l'effort dépensé pour meubler une résidence qui ne servait que deux mois par an. Alexandre avait décidément une idée très vulgaire du luxe : il accumulait des objets chers et beaux mais les plaçait n'importe comment, si bien que la pièce finissait par perdre tout son charme.

Bien que déçu de l'intérieur, le comte devait reconnaitre que le jardin était sublime. Les vieux arbres plantés un peu partout étaient traités avec les meilleurs soins et cela se voyait à la solidité de leurs branches, à la couleur parfaite de leurs feuilles et aux hauteurs vertigineuses qu'ils atteignaient, servant d'habitats aux plus beaux des oiseaux. D'ailleurs, ce devait être un paradis pour toutes les espèces tant la végétation était abondante. Il y avait une infinité de belles fleurs de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs qui enivraient le nez de parfums délicats. Et parler des sculptures et des fontaines dispersées de façon étudiée dans la propriété serait une perte de temps car elles étaient d'une beauté que les mots ne pouvaient retranscrire.

C'était à cela qu'on voyait l'amour que portait Alexandre à la nature. Pour lui, ce devait être une libération que de sortir de son bureau étouffant pour flâner dans son bout de paradis. Mais là se voyait aussi son amour du luxe et de la démesure, cet amour qui le poussait à vulgariser à force de surenchère tout ce pourquoi il se passionnait. Seulement, dans le cas de son amour de la nature, ce n'était pas le cas puisque celle-ci ne pouvait être vulgarisée, peu importe ce qu'on lui infligeait et surtout lorsqu'on la laissait s'exprimer librement en ne faisant que l'entretenir.

C'était un pur plaisir que de s'y promener car elle comblait tous les sens humains et rendait à l'âme cette sérénité que le quotidien des citadins reniait.

Un matin, alors qu'il se baladait dans le jardin son cahier sous le bras, il était passé près d'une fontaine représentant une nymphe qui versait de l'eau de ses mains et en levant ses yeux, il avait vu la jeune sœur d'Alexandre assise à sa fenêtre qui regardait le vide. Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il lui avait souri et lui avait fait un geste de la main pour la saluer. Elle le lui avait rendu. Passant son chemin, il avait fini par trouver un coin ombrageux sous un arbre et à l'abri des regards. Il s'y était alors installé, avait ouvert son cahier puis avait sorti son crayon de sa poche et s'était mis à tracer des lignes.

Depuis, il était retourné plusieurs fois au même endroit, trouvant que l'aura qui s'en dégageait était particulièrement inspirante. Tout en le faisant, il avait pris l'habitude d'échanger un sourire avec Camille. Celle-ci était toujours placée au même endroit à la même heure, buvant un thé parfois. Il ne la voyait jamais au diner car ayant du mal à se déplacer, on lui apportait ses repas dans sa chambre qu'elle ne semblait pas quitter. Il ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois, et même le son de sa voix s'était effacé de ses souvenirs.

Pourtant, à un moment donné, sa curiosité fut piquée et il décida de lui adresser la parole. Il lui souhaita donc le bonjour pendant qu'il se rendait à son lieu d'inspiration en ajout à leur échange de sourires polis un matin.

Elle parut surprise au premier abord avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse.

\- Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous M. Le Comte ?

\- Ah, très bien, et vous ?

\- Très bien également !

\- Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète, Miss Albertwood ? Ne vous ennuyez-vous jamais dans votre chambre toute la journée ? Il semble que vous ne la quittez pas …

\- Oh, soupira-t-elle. Sincèrement, je m'ennuie parfois. Mais je n'ai rien à faire, voyez-vous, je ne peux pas me déplacer sans l'aide de ma servante et je ne veux pas non plus lui additionner la tâche de me soutenir en plus de tout ce qu'elle doit faire pendant la journée. Alors je reste ici mais ce n'est pas si mal, vous savez ! Ma chambre est pleine de belles choses, drôles et amusantes !

\- Vous savez comment faire passer le temps à ce que je vois, sourit Alois. Ce n'est pas mon cas, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je m'ennuie comme un prisonnier depuis que je suis arrivé ici, tout ce qui faisait de mon temps un plaisir est resté à Londres ! La campagne n'est pas pour moi !

\- Oh, mais vous vous trompez ! La campagne est vraiment un lieu où l'on peut pratiquer des occupations diverses et plaisantes. Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas habitué à cette ambiance particulière mais on s'y fait très vite, croyez-moi ! C'est facile pour moi de vous faire part des avantages de la campagne parce que j'y ai grandi et vous ne croiriez pas le nombre de gens de la ville qui sont venus pour habiter dans mon village avec dégoût pour ensuite ne plus vouloir partir ailleurs !

Maintenant qu'elle le mentionnait, Alois se souvenait qu'elle venait de France. D'ailleurs, son accent en disait long. Il constata aussi que les erreurs de grammaire qu'elle faisait venaient d'une mauvaise traduction du français vers l'anglais mais sur l'ensemble, elle s'en sortait avec brio.

\- Je vois que vous en savez beaucoup et pour le reste, je suis curieux d'en savoir plus. Voudriez-vous prendre une tasse de thé avec moi cet après-midi pour discuter plus en détail des avantages de la campagne ?

Elle hésita un moment.

\- Je-je vais demander à Miss Kavioski et si elle accepte, ce sera avec plaisir ! finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire.

\- Miss Kavioski va sûrement vous donner une réponse affirmative alors rejoignez-moi à l'heure du thé au salon vert, j'y ai mes habitudes. À plus tard, Miss, j'attends avec impatience le moment de pouvoir converser avec vous !

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte ! A plus tard, M. Le Comte !

Après cela, Alois reprit sa route et Camille fit appeler son institutrice. En apprenant la proposition du comte, Miss Kavioski exigea la présence d'Annie lors de leur entrevue et elle somma à Camille de se changer en une tenue présentable.

C'est ainsi que vers les seize heures, elle était assise en face de ce jeune homme souriant pendant qu'Annie les servait.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon vert, une des innombrables pièces du manoir. Ce salon portait le nom de la couleur qui dominait dans son ameublement et sa décoration. Les fauteuils et les chaises étaient verts, les murs étaient verts et même les rideaux portaient cette couleur d'été.

Aujourd'hui, les volets avaient été ouverts. Ils laissaient donc entrer une lumière de paradis qui transformait les pâles vases et les objets exposés malheureusement ignorés dans le meuble de verre. De la même manière, les roses fraîches étaient ainsi offertes au regard des visiteurs qui n'arrivaient pas à s'en détourner tant ses objets étaient méconnaissables sous cette lueur.

Les portraits de famille, ceux des duchesses Albertwood et de leurs enfants parés et peints tels des entités royales, trônaient sur les murs, fixant de leurs yeux précieux Camille et l'invité, comme pour leur rappeler qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une demeure banale.

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas intimidée par ce luxe, elle y était même en confort. Effectivement, elleavait fini par s'habituer au faste depuis tout ce temps. Après quelques minutes passées à discuter de sujets lisses comme la table basse qui les séparait, le comte lui avait enfin demandé de parler de son village et de la façon dont elle y avait vécu alors elle s'était mise à lui retranscrire en mots ce qu'elle pouvait encore voir en remontant dans sa mémoire.

\- Ainsi, disait-elle, il y a le boulanger M. Michel dont la boutique se trouve à la sortie du village et qui fait les meilleurs petits pains de toute la région ! J'adorais en manger avec mes amis et puisque je l'aidais, il m'en donnait souvent gratuitement … Je n'oublierai jamais la chaleur de ses fourneaux ni ses phrases philosophiques qui m'inspiraient beaucoup ! Aussi, souvent, des mendiants ou de pauvres voyageurs venaient quémander un bout de pain et pas une fois je ne l'ai vu refuser d'en donner ! Et chaque fois qu'il leur en donnait, cette expression apparaissait sur leurs visages, cette expression de joie et d'espoir ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point cette expression réchauffe le cœur !

\- C'est un brave homme, sûrement, répondit Alois en observant ses yeux sombres s'illuminer.

Il tourna ses yeux vers les fenêtres avant de poursuivre.

\- La façon dont vous en parlez me donne envie d'aller manger une viennoiserie quelconque comme celles que je mangeais à Paris … À ce propos, avez-vous déjà visité Paris ?

\- Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais j'en ai toujours rêvé, surtout lorsqu'on m'a parlé de cette tour de fer qui ressemble étrangement à la première lettre de l'alphabet. Du moins, c'est la principale image que j'en ai eu lorsque M. Louis, le docteur de notre village, y est allé et m'en a montré une photographie.

\- Vous parler de la Tour Eiffel ? Oui, tiens ! Il est vrai qu'elle ressemble à un A géant de face maintenant que vous le dites. … Mais c'est une tour à plusieurs dimensions tout de même. Vous arrêterez de penser ainsi lorsque vous la verrez en vrai… Personnellement, et je vais sûrement vous décevoir, mais je fais partie de ceux qui trouvent que ce tas de ferraille ne mérite pas tout le succès qu'il a eu ! rétorqua le comte en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous ainsi ? C'est un monument très beau et très original, s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- En tant que tour, elle n'est rien de plus qu'une tâche dans le tableau déjà crasseux de Paris …

Il soupira avant de prendre un bout de gâteau.

\- Mais je vous recommande de ne pas prendre mon avis en considération, je n'ai jamais aimé cette ville de toute façon. J'y ai vécu plusieurs années pour les besoins de mon travail et je peux vous dire qu'on s'en lasse très vite. D'ailleurs, la sécurité laisse vraiment à désirer … Je ne compte pas le nombre de montres qu'on m'a volées là-bas … Et au bout d'un moment, on finit par découvrir sous le verni des parisiens une vulgarité et une prétention insupportables. Ce ne sont que des goinfres stupides, croyez-moi !

\- Je vous comprends, fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais je ne partage pas votre avis. Je trouve même que vous exagérez un peu et – pardonnez-moi si je dis une bêtise – n'est-ce pas le cas des autres capitales ? Prenons Londres, par exemple. On y trouve aussi des voleurs et d'après les journaux, la sécurité n'est pas vraiment la meilleure qui soit … Les deux villes sont à peu près égales si l'on réfléchit bien.

\- C'est vrai, Londres n'est pas un modèle, admit-il, mais comparée à Paris, c'est un véritable paradis. Les gens dans notre pays ont plus de dignité et de cœur que là-bas, sachez-le ! Les Français sont des individus sans empathie, sans respect !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi les origines influent sur le cœur et la dignité, surtout lorsqu'on prend en compte que les deux villes abritent autant de gens nobles et distingués. Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que vous appréciez Londres davantage car vous y avez grandi, que vous y avez des amis avec lesquels vous pouvez sortir, que vous êtes connu de tous et qu'on vous invite partout et vous estime à votre juste valeur … Tout cela n'est pas possible lorsqu'on se trouve à l'étranger.

\- Peut-être, approuva-il avec un sourire. Vous n'êtes pas une gourde, vous ! Mais d'où tirez-vous une telle explication ?

\- Oh, de nulle part ... De ma petite expérience ... Mais regardez ! lui montra-t-elle en pointant la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait voir des collines vertes baignées par le soleil d'été et s'étendant jusqu'à perte de vue. Regardez ! Ce paysage-là est identique à celui que j'avais en me positionnant sur la branche d'un certain arbre dans ma campagne. Hiver comme été, j'y montais quand on jouait à cache-cache jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à s'inquiéter pour moi. Ils cherchaient toujours en bas mais ils ne prenaient jamais la peine de lever les yeux vers le ciel. J'y restais parfois des heures ! Et je me souviens encore du vent qui venait caresser mon visage et des couchers de soleil époustouflants, de cette lumière orange, jamais trop basse, jamais trop forte, qui berçait le village pendant que les hommes rentraient à la maison et que la vapeur des diners flottait dans l'air … Je me demande si on peut voir une chose semblable ici. Seulement, ce ne sera pas la même chose … Ces collines ont beau ressembler beaucoup à celles que j'ai connues, cela ne change rien au fait qu'elles ne le sont pas. Oh ! Mais comme je suis impatiente d'y retourner !

Le comte détourna les yeux du paysage pour regarder la jeune fille et vit qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- La joie vous va bien, lui avoua-t-il alors.

\- Merci ! répliqua-t-elle alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Vous pensez quoi des gâteaux ?

\- Oh, ils sont bons, et vous savez quoi ? C'est vraiment déplacé de manger une aussi bonne chose à l'intérieur alors que le monde nous offre un si beau temps aujourd'hui ! Allez, sortons dehors ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de rester ici !

Il se leva de son siège et lui prit la main.

\- Acceptez de m'accompagner dans le jardin, s'il-vous-plait ! Je sais que votre jambe vous fait mal mais je suis prêt à vous porter si besoin!

Annie ne put retenir un rire en voyant sa maîtresse rougir comme une tomate.

\- Allez-y, Miss Camille ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Eh bien … Je ne crois pas …

Elle déglutit, attendrie par le comte.

À ce moment, il avait plus l'air d'un enfant innocent que de l'homme confiant qu'elle avait côtoyé auparavant.

Et puis, il y avait ses yeux. Ses yeux si clairs comme une rivière d'eau pure en plein été qui semblaient la supplier …Si elle acceptait, Miss Kavioski pourrait la réprimander … Mais, comment pouvait-elle décevoir une personne qui la regardait avec tant d'espoir ?

\- Oh … Oui, j'accepte ! se décida-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Victoire ! s'écria le comte en s'apprêtant à la porter.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! refusa-t-elle en riant. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! Je peux le faire toute seule ! Acceptez juste de me servir d'appui au cas où je faillirais !

Elle prit alors sa canne et se releva. Alois lui tendit son bras et elle le prit volontiers alors qu'ils passaient le pas de la porte. Annie, pendant ce temps, s'engagea derrière eux. Cette dernière courut ensuite à travers les couloirs pour récupérer l'ombrelle de Camille. Elle réussit à les rattraper alors qu'ils rejoignaient le jardin et, discrète comme une ombre, elle les suivit, protégeant sa maîtresse du soleil.

Au cours de la balade dans le petit bout de paradis de la demeure, la servante fut convaincue qu'ils allaient être très bons amis : ils semblaient si bien s'entendre ! Lui racontait ses histoires les plus drôles pour la divertir et elle l'écoutait comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Et chaque fois, elle ne manquait pas de rire, tout en essayant par la suite d'en faire une à son tour. Or, c'était difficile de traduire une blague d'une langue à une autre mais puisqu'Alois parlait très bien le français, elle pouvait les lui raconter directement.

Lorsqu'elle riait, tout son être semblait se réanimer. Ses yeux pétillaient et ses joues prenaient de la couleur. Mais une fois l'hilarité passée, elle reprenait cet air distant et son regard brun se perdait à nouveau ailleurs.

Alois se demandait ce qu'elle voyait lorsque ses yeux se couvraient ainsi d'indifférence. Elle essayait de le cacher en se raccrochant à ce qu'il lui disait, comme une personne en pleine mer qui essaye de ne pas lâcher sa planche en bois alors qu'un poids de plusieurs tonnes la pousse inévitablement vers le fond. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle …

Ils continuèrent ainsi de parler pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la lumière du soleil ne prenne une teinte orangée.

À la fin, ils se saluèrent pour aller chacun de leur côté et pendant qu'Annie refermait l'ombrelle, Camille lui prit la main.

\- Merci, Annie … Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide.

\- Mais il en va de soi, Miss, sourit la servante.

Miss Albertwod avait beau arboré un sourire éclatant, la fatigue se lisait sur ses traits. Ce genre de longues balades n'était pas à faire tous les jours pour une personne comme elle.

Elle s'endormit sans prendre de diner ce soir-là.

…

 _26 Juin 1897_

 _Londres – Boutique d'Undertaker_

\- Alors, fit le propriétaire de la boutique, vas-y, mon petit. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Joe s'entrainait à utiliser le Rubis depuis un certain temps déjà et c'était fatiguant car Undertaker n'en avait jamais assez. Il devait toujours refaire les mêmes gestes encore et toujours pendant que l'homme étrange était assis sur une chaise non loin en train d'observer avec de gros yeux tout ce qu'il faisait. Aujourd'hui par exemple, il devait essayer d'allumer un feu dans un verre d'eau.

Il se concentra et une petite flamme apparut dans le verre pour ensuite s'éteindre.

\- Recommence, cette fois avec plus de force.

\- D'accord …

Le Rubis se mit à briller et un feu si grand apparut dans le verre que l'eau s'évapora. Cependant à ce geste, Joe sentit son cœur rater un battement et il porta sa main à sa poitrine.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Undertaker en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je n'sais pas, répondit le petit en se redressant. Mais j'ai ressenti comme un pincement dans le cœur … Pourquoi cela ? D'habitude, quand je brûle d'autres matières ou des êtres humains, je ne ressens rien ! Mais avec cette foutue eau, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser …

L'homme étrange réfléchit un moment puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit.

\- Ecoute, tu es lié au Rubis. Tu es le seul qui peut l'utiliser et ce sera le cas jusqu'à ta mort mais en échange, la pierre se nourrit de ta force pour agir. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne l'as utilisé que pour des tâches risibles … Mais ce que tu as ressenti là, c'était ce que tu devrais ressentir lors d'un vrai combat, multiplié au centuple bien sûr …

Les sourcils de Joe se froncèrent et il retira la main de l'être bizarre de son épaule furieusement.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'j'ai un point faible ?! s'écria-t-il. Mais je croyais que j'étais invincible avec cette foutue pierre ! Expliquez-vous !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira Undertaker en retournant à sa place pour prendre un papier jauni. Celui qui a conçu ta pierre n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait que si le Rubis devait tomber entre les mains d'une personne aux mauvaises intentions, il faudrait quelque chose pour l'arrêter… Ainsi, les trois éléments s'annulent entre eux : le feu brûle la terre et tout ce qu'elle porte, la terre aspire l'eau et l'ajoute à sa force et l'eau éteint tout simplement le feu … Alors si une personne devait tomber dans un point d'eau quelconque, à ta place, je n'essayerais pas de l'atteindre à moins d'être suicidaire, bien sûr. Aussi, je te recommande de prendre tes jambes à ton cou si tu dois un jour faire face au Saphir qui porte l'élément de l'eau. Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps …

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il existe d'autres pierres ?!

Il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Quoi, Joninet ? Ne me dis pas que tu te croyais le seul à posséder un aussi grand pouvoir ! Tout de même, tu devais te douter de l'existence d'autres pierres ! Enfin, rassure-toi, en plus de la tienne, il n'y en a que deux autres. Le Jade est très puissant mais moins que le Rubis. Et dans le cas du Saphir, nous ne pouvons pas en juger car nous ne l'avons jamais vu à l'œuvre. Mais il y a fort à parier qu'il est très puissant, comme les autres !

\- Vous voulez dire que cette pierre, le Saphir comme vous dîtes, peut me tuer facilement ?

\- Pas elle seulement, bien qu'elle ait un avantage non négligeable, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres choses qui peuvent te tuer. Si par hasard tu tombes sur un adversaire capable de résister aux flammes, la pierre pourrait bien pomper ton énergie jusqu'à ta mort pour l'abattre. N'oublie jamais une chose, petit, le Rubis t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil mais c'est lui qui t'a choisi, pas l'inverse.

Soudain, le regard d'Undertaker changea et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de viennoiseries ! Un croissant, peut-être ? fit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Dis-moi, lui demanda-t-il en souriant, Joninet, un croissant au beurre recouvert de crème ne te tente-t-il pas pour accompagner ton thé aujourd'hui ?

Il voulait le réconforter à sa manière mais Joe n'avait guère l'air ravi de ce comportement.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, laissa-t-il échapper en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

\- Détrompe-toi, mon chou ! répliqua Undertaker en souriant. Aimer les croissants ne fait de personne un lâche ! Tu sais, moi aussi je suis passé par une étape de mon existence où je n'aimais pas les croissants et les douceurs … Oh, c'était une si vilaine époque ! Quand je m'en souviens maintenant, je regrette d'avoir raté toutes ces belles occasions de manger ! Je ne buvais que du thé sans sucre ! Tu te rends compte ? Mais le jour où j'ai gouté ma première pâtisserie, j'ai compris … J'ai compris que le sucre était la base de toute la vie ! Et depuis, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais me priver et de manger de toutes les sucreries de ce monde !

Ensuite il sortit, appelant Maria pour l'aider.

Joe soupira puis prit en main la pierre rouge sur son torse pour l'examiner : le Rubis était de la pure couleur de la passion et au fond de lui, il se demandait comment un objet si magnifique pouvait être aussi destructeur.

Il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'une mouche se baladait autour de la pièce. Ce faisant, elle produisait un bourdonnement écœurant. Une seconde plus tard, ses ailes brûlèrent et elle tomba sur le sol pour se consumer à son tour. Le petit garçon resta pourtant inexpressif, réalisant que sa vie était un ridicule prix à payer contre la possession d'un tel pouvoir.

Il se tint debout pendant un bon moment, observant le sol avec des yeux vides. Détaché du monde qui l'entourait, il réfléchissait à une chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée : la mort. Il était jeune, si jeune. Ainsi, la mort lui était étrangère. Il avait vu son œuvre, il avait vu des gens mourir dans les rues sales mais jamais il ne s'était demandé ce que ces gens pouvaient bien ressentir en quittant cette vie.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus une idée se confirmait en lui : la vie n'avait aucun sens en elle-même. Les êtres humains ne choisissaient pas de venir au monde.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Joe ? Tu es là ? Oh, mais c'est donc là que tu te cachais ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Il se tourna et vit Maria qui avait l'air bien contrarié. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main pour l'entrainer de force.

\- Tu sais depuis combien de temps on t'appelle ? Franchement, les croissants vont refroidir à ce rythme, fais vite ! lui dit-elle alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Ils trouvèrent ainsi Undertaker qui mettait de la crème sur ses croissants.

En s'asseyant aux côtés des enfants à la table ronde pour manger, Undertaker examina le petit garçon.

\- Pourquoi un regard si triste ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te retenir … Je sais que mes croissants sont si bons qu'ils donnent envie de pleurer alors défoule-toi !

Joe soupira et roula des yeux. Son regard tomba alors sur Maria qui souriait de toutes ses dents en savourant la bonne nourriture et il sourit à son tour en l'admirant.

Même si cette vie n'avait aucun sens et qu'elle était pleine de souffrances, il était prêt à la traverser rien que pour continuer à la voir sourire ainsi.

…

 _27 Juin 1897 – Comté de Hamphire_

 _Demeure des Alberwood_

 _10 : 03_

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Camille était assise dans ses appartements en train de griffonner lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à porte.

\- Entrez ! dit-elle en se redressant.

Alois Trancy entra alors, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Bonjour, chère miss Albertwood, accepteriez-vous de me rendre un service ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- J'espère que je peux vous aider, que voulez-vous ?

\- Je voudrais que vous m'accordiez un peu de votre compagnie ! Venez donc vous balader avec moi dans le jardin ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va sûrement vous plaire et que j'ai absolument envie de partager avec vous !

\- Quoi donc? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Suivez-moi si vous voulez le savoir !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Attendez une minute !

Elle prit sa canne et se releva pour le suivre. Il lui prêta alors son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer dessus et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le jardin. Ils s'aventurèrent ensuite vers un coin dont même Camille ignorait l'existence. Et là, en se penchant un petit peu et en écartant légèrement les feuilles qui bloquaient la vue, elle put voir un rassemblement important de papillons aux ailes bleus, volant de fleur en fleur.

Camille soupira d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle vit ces magnifiques créatures. Ses yeux se dilatèrent et elle sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle se tourna alors vers le comte.

\- Comment les avez-vous trouvés ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Il suffit de bien savoir chercher. Maintenant, chut ….

Elle se retourna vers les papillons, un sourire sur les lèvres. Voltigeant d'une fleur à une autre, dansant sous un soleil radieux, ils étaient sans doute la chose la plus pure qu'elle n'ait jamais vu … Sa conscience ne pourrait pas la laisser même tenter d'en capturer un, qu'importe son envie de s'approprier une chose aussi belle …

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et se demanda depuis quand le ciel n'avait pas été aussi clair. Pas un nuage n'embarrassait l'horizon et le soleil était lumineux, gratifiant la terre vêtue de sa robe de verdure d'un éclairage digne de sa magnificence.

C'était comme si un poids venait de lui être retiré …

\- C'est si beau ! laissa-t-elle échapper.

Peu après, elle sentit sa main devenir étrangement moite et elle baissa le regard pour constater que le comte l'avait toujours dans la sienne.

\- Merci ! Merci de m'avoir montré une si belle chose ! le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Le comte se retourna vers elle et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Les belles choses existent pour nous rendre la vie plus supportable, ne le saviez-vous pas ? répondit-il.

\- Je l'avais oublié … Je vous suis reconnaissante de me l'avoir rappelé, Comte !

\- Appelez-moi Alois, voyons ! dit-il en lui tendant son autre main.

\- Donc appelez-moi Camille ! répondit-elle en la prenant.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient amis maintenant.

…

\- Ah, lâcha-t-il en prenant place sur le bord de la fontaine. Plus je passe de temps ici et plus je me dis que cette demeure est magique …

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Camille qui s'installait près de lui.

\- C'est comme une grosse bulle ! On est comme coupé du monde lorsqu'on y entre ! Personne ne vient jamais et les domestiques sont si silencieux que c'en est inquiétant, non ?

\- Peut-être … Mais cela est surtout dû à la gestion de Miss Kavioski et aux commandes de mon frère. Voyez-vous, il a horreur qu'on vienne le déranger lorsqu'il travaille et il ne supporte pas le bruit … Mais il faut le comprendre, il a une charge tellement lourde que c'est naturel qu'il soit un peu ronchon de temps à autre. Pour ma part, ce silence permanent ne me pose pas vraiment de souci …

\- Ah, je vous comprends ! Mais parfois, il faut savoir changer d'air ! J'ai vu qu'il y avait des chevaux dans l'écurie. L'un est très rapide m'a-t-on dit !

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Non, pas ça ! Haha ! Je ne peux pas y aller ! Je ne suis toujours pas guérie !

\- Ah, mais ce n'est qu'un détail ! répliqua-t-il. Et depuis quand a-t-on besoin de sa jambe lorsqu'on monte un animal ?

\- Bien dit mais je ne veux toujours pas… Bien que je sache monter, je ne le ferais vraiment que si on m'y oblige. Voyez-vous, je suis de ceux qui préfèrent la marche.

\- Marcher est ennuyeux et abime les souliers alors que galoper à travers les champs vous donne la sensation d'être libre comme l'air pendant que le vent joue avec vos cheveux … Il n'y a pas plus belle expérience ! C'est comme voler !

\- C'est vrai que voler doit être agréable ! avoua-t-elle en regardant vers le ciel, admirant les oiseaux qui passaient au-dessus d'elle. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, l'homme n'arrivera jamais à voler. Il est destiné à rester cloué au sol…

\- Franchement, je vous trouve bien pessimiste ! s'exclama le comte en croisant les bras. C'est à cause des gens comme vous que notre espèce avance à si petits pas ! Mais regardez plutôt votre maison ! Regardez-la bien, je vous prie ! dit-il en pointant la demeure du doigt.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il donc ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Il se leva soudainement et se posta devant la grande maison, levant les bras au ciel.

\- Ce grand manoir à un jour été le rêve de quelqu'un. Il y a des millions et des millions d'années, un être humain n'aurait même pas pu y songer ! Mais un jour, quelqu'un s'est dit : et si j'allais tenter l'impossible ? Après tout, qui peut savoir si on n'a jamais essayé !

Il la regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux avec un sourire triomphant. Elle avait l'air surprise mais elle se ressaisit et baissa les yeux vers le sol alors que ses joues devenaient roses.

\- Vous avez raison …

\- Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que baisser les yeux était pour les servants ? lui demanda-t-il en retournant s'assoir près d'elle. Regardez-moi donc ! De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Elle leva ses yeux bruns pour rencontrer les siens et sentit le rose de son visage virer au le rouge.

\- Je n'ai pas peur… J'ai juste dit que vous aviez raison, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Oui, et ? Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir tort ! Par pitié maintenant, chassez cette expression d'abattement de vos traits ! N'avez-vous donc aucun respect pour votre personne, aucune confiance en vous pour vous comporter de la sorte lorsque quelqu'un débat avec vous ?

\- Si ! Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en moi …. Mais ….

\- Mais quoi ? Vous savez quoi? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules. Vous êtes une grande Lady, descendante d'une illustre lignée. Vous êtes dans l'obligation d'avoir plus foi en vous qu'en n'importe qui d'autre ! Car si vous continuez à agir ainsi, les autres n'auront aucune pitié à vous malmener... Ce n'est que mon conseil, prenez-le comme vous le voulez ! ajouta-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

Camille resta bouche-bée puis se mit à sourire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah ! lâcha-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Vous êtes bien drôle, Alois ! Vous ressemblez à un enfant pendant un instant puis vous vous transformez en une copie de Miss Kavioski juste un moment plus tard ! Ce que vous venez de me dire, elle me le répète chaque jour que Dieu fait depuis je suis ici ! Je suis consciente du manque d'affirmation de ma personnalité mais …

Elle soupira en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Vous allez sûrement me trouver lâche et je vous comprendrai mais j'ai abandonné depuis un certain temps déjà l'envie d'agir librement… Je n'ai que trop longtemps résisté à la réalité. Désormais, j'ai la certitude que quoique je fasse, je ne pourrai jamais échapper à ce sentiment de captivité. Et il est vrai qu'une fois qu'on en prend l'habitude, la docilité épargne bien des souffrances inutiles, surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Seulement … Je ne cache pas avoir voulu, et toujours vouloir tout casser, fuir vers où j'appartiens. Mais il n'y a pas d'avenir pour moi là-bas. Et puis, Miss Kavioski et mon frère, que j'aime de tout mon cœur, ont assez de problèmes comme ça. Qui suis-je pour leur imposer mes caprices ? Au fond, peu m'importe de me faire écraser tant que personne ne souffre inutilement …

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle le surprit à prendre sa main dans la sienne sans briser leur contact visuel.

\- Dîtes-moi, Camille, que feriez-vous si rien n'avait plus d'importance et s'il n'y avait plus aucune conséquence ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Eh bien … Je partirais très loin, très loin d'ici ! Je parcourrais le monde entier, monterais les plus hautes montagnes, dompterais les plus puissantes vagues de l'océan, parlerais avec beaucoup de gens venants de divers horizons et découvrirais tout ce qu'i découvrir !

\- Très bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Et si je vous disais que ce rêve est facile à atteindre ? Qu'il suffit d'un rien du tout de temps et de moyen pour le réaliser ?

\- Je ne demanderais qu'à voir ça, répliqua-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien ! Moi, le comte Alois Trancy, vous promets de vous emmener au bout du monde et de vous faire voler à bord de la plus nouvelle des machines !

Camille le regarda un instant. Il avait l'air tellement convaincu, tellement sûr de tenir sa promesse. Soudain, elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! s'écria-t-elle en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il s'agissait de promesses trop belles pour être vraies. Mais une flamme brûlait encore en elle, une flamme qui lui donnait le droit d'espérer qu'un jour, au moins une partie de la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire se réaliserait.

…

Alexandre pensait au meurtre. Oui, au meurtre. La mort d'une certaine personne arrangerait ses affaires. Après le refus presque honteux qu'avait reçu sa proposition de rachat de la société Phantom, voilà que ces derniers commençaient à retrouver de leur popularité avec leurs vieux bonbons sans saveur. C'en était presque incroyable. Les enfants n'avaient-ils donc aucun goût ?

Non … Ce n'était pas les enfants dont s'était accaparé Phantom, mais bien les parents.

L'un des avantages de posséder une marque de sucreries centenaire, en plus du prestige, c'est d'avoir accompagné des générations. Des enfants qui ont aimé certains bonbons pendant leur enfance vont certainement les acheter pour leurs propres enfants et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer avec Phantom.

Alexandre pensait ainsi parce qu'il ne voulait pas se figurer que ses fidèles petits aient pu se détourner d'eux-mêmes de sa fée aux ailes d'or pour se jeter dans les bras d'un vieux lapin avec un nœud ridicule.

Leur progression était effrayante. Ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé les bonbons Albert mais cela ne saurait tarder avec une telle croissance. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre au début, c'était la façon dont ils avaient procédé. Durant plusieurs années, ils n'avaient fait que reculer et voilà que ces derniers mois, ils renaissaient de leurs cendres encore plus forts qu'avant. Mais ce changement coïncidait avec la reprise de la direction par Ciel Phantomhive qui se révélait encore plus futé qu'Alexandre en matière de gestion et de vente.

Alexandre serra des dents. Cela faisait si mal de se dire que malgré tout le travail fourni, il n'était toujours pas au niveau de Ciel … Son plus gros problème à lui, c'était d'être né sans le don de l'imagination. Avec de l'imagination, on pouvait innover comme ses concurrents. Lui en revanche ne savait rien créer de nouveau, se contentant de reproduire ce qui avait marché vingt ans auparavant, profitant de la mémoire de poisson rouge des consommateurs. La preuve en était que sa société vendait le même caviar depuis trente ans et que les ventes n'avaient jamais baissé, au contraire.

Mais sur le terrain des bonbons, il fallait se renouveler en permanence. Les enfants sont des cibles volages, difficiles à fidéliser et qui demandent constamment du changement. Il faut sortir une nouvelle saveur chaque saison.

Distribuer, promouvoir, négocier … C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire. Jour et nuit il travaillait dessus, sans dormir, sans manger, sans vivre, et voilà qu'un imbécile qui avait pris des vacances de plusieurs années débarquait de nouveau et reprenait sa place sans complication !

À ce stade, à quoi bon faire de la concurrence ? Il n'avait jamais su le faire et de toutes les manières, les Phantomhive étaient indétrônables, comme si une étoile veillait sur eux.

Non, la solution la plus efficace serait de faire disparaitre ce rival aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il lui fallait juste un bon fusil et un moment de calme …

Il allait l'avoir …

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

\- Entrez ! autorisa-t-il en se redressant sur son siège.

\- Mon ami, vous n'étouffez pas à force de rester enfermé dans ce bureau ? demanda le comte Trancy en passant le pas de la porte, son éternel cahier sous le bras.

\- Les fenêtres sont ouvertes, fit remarquer Alexandre en croisant les bras. Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Un peu de distraction … Vous êtes mon hôte après tout, votre devoir est de veiller à ce que je ne manque de rien, moi, pauvre et gentil petit invité ! répondit Alois en s'installant sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

\- Oh, je croyais que cela n'avait pas d'importance, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond … Eh bien soit, Comte, de quelle manière voulez-vous être diverti ?

\- Je voudrais voir du monde … Pourquoi ne pas organiser une petite réception ? Vous n'avez encore invité personne à part moi pour voir votre résidence de rêve alors pourquoi pas cette saison ? lui proposa-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux.

Soudain, une idée vint au futur duc Albertwood. Une idée qu'il avait honte de ne pas avoir eu tout seul…

\- Vous avez raison … Ce n'est pas si mal. En plus, j'ai toujours aimé recevoir …

Le comte sortit ensuite vers une destination inconnue, le sourire aux lèvres, et Alexandre s'en fichait éperdument, bien trop occupé à faire la liste de ses invités. Cela allait être une grosse dépense mais il allait organiser des festivités dignes des Albertwood et accessoirement, se débarrasser d'un rival encombrant par la même occasion…

Il sourit en inscrivant le nom de Ciel Phantomhive sur sa liste.

…

 _30 Juin 1897 – Demeure de campagne des Phantomhive_

 _5 : 22_

Un majordome se doit d'être irréprochable. Tout doit être impeccable et rien ne doit venir troubler la tranquillité de son maître. Seulement, avec les attaques incessantes de ces démons, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire parvenir le thé à l'heure au bureau du comte Phantomhive.

Ces créatures vicieuses étaient innombrables, se multipliant à vue, et assez fortes. Même lui arrivait difficilement à les réguler. C'en était presque ironique. Ces démons de bas-étage qu'il ignorait royalement lorsqu'il était dans l'autre monde lui causaient désormais une contrainte inimaginable.

Il se demandait sérieusement d'où ils pouvaient venir …

D'après ses connaissances, une seule personne pouvait ouvrir un portail aussi grand et elle était trop sage pour s'amuser à faire une chose pareille.

Finissant d'exécuter la dernière bestiole, il remit ses gants blancs pour cacher le sang noir sur ses doigts et usa de sa vitesse surnaturelle pour arriver au manoir avant le lever du soleil.

Lorsqu'il entra quelques heures plus tard dans la chambre de son maître, il le trouva serrant son coussin et transpirant allégrement sur les draps blancs, baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles. Le visage crispé, il avait l'air de souffrir dans son cauchemar. Nullement atteint par la détresse du jeune homme endormi et désormais habitué à ses cauchemars répétitifs, Sebastian attendit que l'horloge sur le mur sonne huit heures précise pour aller ouvrir les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière matinale.

Ciel se réveilla alors en sursaut, haletant.

\- Quoi ?!

Il se ressaisit en voyant qu'il était à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il soupira de soulagement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et après s'être totalement purifié de la sueur, il retourna à sa chambre où Sebastian l'aida à se changer.

\- Aujourd'hui, Miss Elisabeth Midford doit arriver, l'informa le majordome en versant du thé dans la petite tasse en porcelaine.

Après avoir bu une petite gorgée, Ciel grimaça avant de jeter le contenu de la tasse sur le majordome, trempant son costume volontairement.

\- Ce n'est pas mon thé habituel, celui-ci est infect ! Qui t'a piqué de me servir une chose pareille?!

Sebastian sourit en reprenant la tasse comme si de rien n'était.

\- Veuillez me pardonner mais j'ai voulu vous faire découvrir une nouvelle saveur. Est-ce un crime de désirer faire changer d'air à son maître ?

\- Nul changement ne doit s'opérer ici sans mon accord, est-ce clair ? Décidément, tu ne réussis rien ces derniers temps, pauvre diable !

-Pardon, je ne répèterai plus cette erreur, répondit le majordome.

Il s'inclina et reprit le plateau pour aller préparer le thé habituel de son maître avant que les autres domestiques n'ouvrent l'œil.

Attablé peu de temps après dans la salle à manger, ouvrant son courrier pendant que le thé qu'il avait obligé Sebastian à refaire refroidissait, il fut surpris en trouvant une enveloppe étrange parmi son courrier cachetée par les Albertwood. Les mains crispées, il ouvrit tout de même la lettre et fut étonné de voir qu'elle l'invitait à une réception de plusieurs jours pour fêter les trente ans d'une branche de la société Albert.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour faire la fête. Immédiatement, il pensa à Camille. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette décision, que c'était son frère qui voulait montrer l'étendue de sa fortune à la bonne société, surtout après la rénovation de son manoir. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps en s'y rendant. En plus, c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en revoyant la personne qui le hantait depuis ces dernières semaines...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu cependant, c'était que sa fiancée allait recevoir exactement la même invitation et que de son coté, elle serait obligée d'y aller.

\- Mère dit que cette invitation est une bonne chance de nouer des liens avec la famille Albertwood. Ils sont d'une bonne famille et sont très bien placés. Ce serait un tel gâchis de ne pas honorer une chance de les compter parmi tes alliés, Ciel ! argumenta-t-elle en prenant place sur le bureau, s'asseyant sur ses papiers quelques heures plus tard.

Ciel ressentit une frustration insoutenable en reconnaissant les papiers qu'elle venait d'écraser mais il n'osa pas l'en blâmer.

\- Lizzy, n'essaye pas davantage, je ne changerai pas de position sur le sujet, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son écriture.

\- Mais ! Je croyais que tu voulais te réintégrer dans le Monde alors pourquoi ne pas saisir cette chance maintenant qu'on t'invite ? demanda-t-elle. En plus, tu as déjà gratifié les Patinson de ta présence, des parvenus même pas nobles ! Imagine ce que penseront les gens si tu évites les Albertwood !

\- J'appréciais les Patinson alors que je ne porte aucun sentiment aux Albertwood. Et j'accorde peu d'attention à ce que pensent les autres. Tu sais très bien que quoiqu'on fasse, on est toujours critiqué dans ce bas-monde alors autant faire ce qu'on veut.

\- Mais … mais !

Elle peinait à trouver les mots pour le convaincre. Voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée de parler, Ciel leva les yeux pour la trouver réellement triste.

\- Mais je ne veux pas y aller seule, Ciel ! s'écria-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés, je veux t'avoir à mon bras ! Tu ne m'accompagnes jamais nulle part alors juste pour cette fois, accorde-moi cette faveur !

Ciel soupira, détournant son regard du sien. Il jeta ensuite un regard vers la porte mais il se retourna rapidement vers Elisabeth. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre en la satisfaisant ?

\- J'accepte, soupira-t-il finalement.

À ces mots, elle éclata de joie, sauta du bureau et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci, mon Cielounet, tu es le meilleur !

Ensuite, elle se ressaisit et sautilla vers la sortie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je serai la plus belle à cette réception ! Tu seras tellement fier de m'avoir à ton bras ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- C'est ça … Maintenant pour l'amour du ciel, laisse-moi continuer de travailler calmement.

\- D'accord ! À plus tard, mon Cielounet ! dit-elle avant de fermer la porte en vitesse.

Après son départ, le jeune homme se retrouva pourtant dans l'incapacité de travailler. Elle l'avait déconcentré…

\- Ah ! s'exclama Ciel en s'affalant sur son siège. Lizzy … Tu es unique.

…

 _3 Août 1897 – Comté de Hamphire_

C'était la fête, c'était les parfums, c'était les décorations… Tout était beau autour d'elle. La réception que son frère allait donner s'annonçait grandiose et tout en sachant qu'elle n'allait assister que dans l'ombre, elle était tout de même heureuse. Elle espérait que ce serait comme dans les contes. Elle avait hâte de voir de belles demoiselles danser avec de beaux hommes lors de la soirée de clôture !

Toute excitée, elle s'imaginait déjà des mets succulents, de la musique, des invités de marque qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir … De sa petite fenêtre cachée derrière les rideaux, elle observait les voitures venir une à une. De chacune d'entre elles descendait un personnage élégant. Il y avait tant de beaux messieurs et de charmantes dames, tous vêtus des plus belles tenues. Elle les admirait alors qu'ils entraient dans la demeure en souriant.

Tout à coup, son cœur rata un battement en voyant quelqu'un descendre d'une des voitures. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, tout vêtu de noir et si grand, si imposant, qu'il était reconnaissable dans une foule de mille personnes. Il sourit en descendant puis tendit la main à l'intérieur de la voiture pour aider une demoiselle à emprunter les marches. Cette dernière était petite, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-cinq, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus mignon. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, une peau d'apparence pâle et une taille parfaite. Camille ne voyait pas les yeux de cette créature mais elle était prête à parier qu'ils devaient être ensorcelants.

A sa suite, un autre homme apparut et Camille ne put se tromper sur son identité. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, il avait toujours l'air aussi froid, aussi élégant, aussi beau … Son cœur se serra en le voyant donner son bras à la demoiselle blonde.

Soudain, l'homme en noir leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre : ses yeux étaient assez aiguisés pour la voir, même derrière un rideau. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui sourit gentiment, comme si de rien n'était, avant de suivre son maître à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Camille serra sa main autour de sa canne, se souvenant que si elle en était réduite à l'utiliser, c'était à cause de ce diable.

Elle savait que Ciel Phantomhive était quelqu'un de noble mais elle était loin de se douter qu'il avait des relations avec sa famille. Maintenant qu'il était là, elle était sûre de ne plus pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

Elle retourna donc s'assoir sur son canapé et se mit à réfléchir à la façon la plus sûre de se protéger. Elle savait que Sebastian était prêt à tout pour récupérer le Saphir. Qui sait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire ? Et cette fois, M. Landers ne viendrait pas à son secours…

La maison des Albertwood, autrefois si tranquille et calme, s'était transformée en une fourmilière. Les servantes vêtues de noir traversaient de leurs petits pas les couloirs à une vitesse d'insecte stressé. Elles transpiraient, sans doute craintives de ce qui arriverait si elles faisaient tomber le plateau en argent qu'elles transportaient avec tant de mal. Mais cette inquiétude s'atténua au fur et à mesure des allers-retours incessants, se faisant remplacer par une douleur aigue aux niveaux de leurs bras surchargés et de leurs petits pieds meurtris.

Ces discrètes fourmis passaient complètement inaperçues aux yeux des papillons qu'elles servaient, comme des fantômes ayant perdus l'attrait de la peur.

Ces papillons étaient quant à eux colorés de lumières et de joie, ils riaient, vidant leurs tasses de thé et leurs assiettes de gâteaux en parlant avec un vocabulaire élaboré de sujets qui l'étaient beaucoup moins. Après tout, nobles ou pas nobles, les fêtes n'étaient pas faites pour parler de choses tristes.

Les dames, assises droites comme des piqués, avec leurs robes trop chargées et leurs visages trop poudrés, faisaient tout pour attirer l'attention des autres. Les gentilshommes, quant à eux, profitaient de cette charmante compagnie pour raconter leurs exploits.

Assise dans son petit salon personnel, Camille pouvait entendre leurs rires. Cela l'aurait amusée si elle ne craignait pas à chaque instant de voir un homme en noir entrer dans la pièce. Elle touchait nerveusement la pierre bleue dans sa poche tout en fixant la porte. Elle s'était promise que s'il venait vers elle, elle lui montrerait, elle ne le laisserait pas lui faire subir cette douleur encore une fois. Et s'il osait toucher à son frère … Elle … elle … elle le lui ferait payer très cher.

A cette pensée, elle concentra son regard sur le vase remplit de fleurs et en un instant, l'équivalent d'un verre d'eau en sortit pour éclater en un millier de minuscules gouttes qui éclaboussèrent pratiquement chaque recoin du salon, ne mouillant rien en particulier … C'était un joli tour, elle venait tout juste de le découvrir … L'eau était douce, inoffensive mais s'il le fallait, elle trouverait un moyen de la rendre mortelle …

Soudain, elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de penser ainsi un jour…

Mais elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé une haine aussi forte non plus, une telle envie de … justice. Il lui avait fait tant de tort, ce démon sans âme. Il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle qui croyait jadis que la vengeance ne faisait que décupler la douleur se retrouvait à la désirer, à courir après. Si ce sentiment continuait à consumer son être, elle allait être la première à attaquer.

Au même moment, elle se retourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir pour voir Alexandre entrer, transportant un plateau plein de gâteaux.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu, Camille ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour poser son plateau sur la table basse en face d'elle.

\- Je vais bien, frérot, lui répondit-elle en essayant de reprendre un air insouciant. Mais dis-moi, n'es-tu pas censé rester avec les invités ?

\- Si, si ! Mais la pensée de toi, enfermée ici, à nous entendre rire sans pouvoir te joindre à nous ne me permettait pas de profiter. Alors tiens, je t'ai apporté les mêmes gâteaux et le même thé qu'on a en bas !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû … Je suis habituée, tu le sais…

\- Je sais que tu aimes la tranquillité, lui dit-il en prenant place près d'elle. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que quelques fois par an, nous allons être obligés d'organiser ce genre de réceptions. Nous nous devons de garder notre image auprès des autres …

Il lui embrassa alors le front.

\- Oui, je comprends, répondit-elle en souriant, attendrie.

\- Oh, c'est une jolie pierre que tu tiens là ! Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

Il parlait du Saphir sur ses genoux. Elle avait oublié de le cacher.

Surprise, elle ne trouva d'autres réponses que la vérité pure et simple.

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans mon village. Je l'ai trouvée si belle que je l'ai gardée avec moi …

\- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il la lui prit. Il l'examina alors avec attention.

\- Vraie ou pas, elle est d'une beauté indéniable. En voilà un bijou qui a la taille et la brillance d'être monté sur une broche ! déclara-t-il en la lui rendant. À plus tard, je dois y retourner maintenant.

\- À plus tard, frérot, répondit-elle alors qu'il fermait la porte, la laissant de nouveau seule.

Camille eut un doux sourire. Son frère l'aimait et elle l'aimait aussi. Alors, elle le protégerait, qu'importe le moyen !

…

 _4 Août 1897 – Comté de Hampshire_

2 : 00

Camille n'arrivait pas à dormir. Couchée dans son lit en chemise de nuit, elle ne cessait de s'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver si elle se laissait tomber entre les bras de Morphée. Les invités étaient tous partis se coucher mais elle avait tout de même peur de le voir entrer. Qui sait s'il ne profiterait pas de la nuit pour se glisser jusqu'à elle ? Sebastian ne quittait pas ses pensées.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Elle sursauta. Quelqu'un toquait mais pas à la porte. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et y aperçu alors une fine silhouette drapée de noir. Les mains tremblantes, elle saisit sa pierre bleue, prit sa canne au bord du lit, se releva et se dirigea aussi rapidement que ses pieds pouvaient le lui permettre pour fracasser cette fenêtre.

Non ! Cette fois, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Elle allait le lui faire payer !

Mais dès qu'elle fut en face de la fenêtre, elle s'immobilisa sous la surprise.

Ce n'était pas Sebastian qui s'y tenait mais bien Alois Trancy qui tentait péniblement de garder l'équilibre et rapidement, elle cacha sa pierre bleue dans la poche de sa chemise de nuit. En la voyant, il lui sourit et lui dit quelque chose à travers la vitre. Elle ne put entendre ses mots mais elle crut comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait alors elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa entrer.

Il se glissa ensuite dans sa chambre en souriant.

\- Ah, c'est difficile de grimper jusqu'ici, vous savez ?

\- Alois, que faites-vous ici ?! lui demanda-t-elle, interloquée. Et à cette heure ? Ce n'est pas prudent ! Et si quelqu'un vous avez vu ?!

\- Mais personne ne m'a vu ! J'y ai fait très attention ! la rassura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Camille se perdit un instant dans ses yeux azur. Ils étaient si beaux … Elle se reprit pourtant rapidement et s'écarta de lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout cela lui semblait faux, loin de toutes les convenances.

\- Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? Je ne compte pas vous faire de mal, rassurez-vous. Je vous apprécie trop pour ça …

\- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là, Comte Trancy ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Ne m'appelez pas Comte ! Avec vous, je ne suis pas un Comte et vous n'êtes pas une Lady, nous sommes juste Alois et Camille ! Vous savez, j'ai de la peine pour vous. Tout à l'heure, lorsque je vous ai vu retrouver votre chambre, vous aviez un regard si douloureux dans vos yeux ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elleà nouveau. J'imagine que vous vous sentez si seule … Votre frère vous néglige, tout le monde vous néglige tout le temps ! Comment peut-on rester sain dans ce genre de conditions, je vous le demande ? Et lorsqu'une fête est organisée chez vous, vous êtes obligée de rester enfermée dans une lugubre pièce à entendre les autres s'amuser ! Vous ne méritez pas ce sort, Camille, lui dit-il en la reprenant par les épaules. Venez, venez donc avec moi ! Allons jouer dehors comme des enfants !

\- Jouer … dehors ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Il ne nous arrivera rien ! Je vous le promets ! dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer. Acceptez, rien que pour cette nuit, de devenir ma compagne de jeu ! Pour l'amour du ciel et de tout ce qui est cher, acceptez de satisfaire ce vœu égoïste de ma part ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'explorer cette magnifique région, pas vous ? Ne voulez-vous pas découvrir ce qu'il se cache derrière ces plaines ? Ne voulez-vous pas goûter à la liberté, au moins une fois ?

Camille le regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait si sincère. Pourtant, sa raison lui disait de rester, de ne pas le suivre. Mais sa raison lui avait dicté tant d'autres choses qui l'avaient rendue au final si malheureuse… Et si elle n'acceptait pas d'accompagner Alois qui la suppliait presque de le rejoindre, que gagnerait-elle ? Une sureté d'esprit ? Rien que ça ? Alors que si elle agréait à prendre le risque d'être découverts, ce qui n'avait que peu de chances d'arriver à cette heure, elle pourrait voir d'autres horizons …

\- J'accepte, répondit-elle en déglutissant.

\- Oh ! Merci, mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il, au comble de l'excitation.

Camille ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage. Il était déchainé, c'était drôle. De suite, elle s'empressa d'enfiler sa robe de chambre et en un instant, elle était dans les bras d'Alois.

\- Vous-vous … ne croyez pas qu'on devrait utiliser la porte ? Après tout, c'est moins risqué, lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sauter.

\- Ah ! Ce n'est pas un problème ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il sauta.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de crier, Camille avait ses pieds sur terre, une forte paire de bras la reposant doucement tandis qu'elle s'accrochait encore comme si sa vie en dépendait à ses épaules.

\- Oh ? lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux vers sa fenêtre. Oh ! Mais comment avez-vous fait ?! demanda-t-elle subitement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il ne parut pas heureux de cette question et la lâcha pour qu'elle se repose sur sa canne. Il croisa ensuite les bras.

\- Quoi ? fit-il d'un air ronchon. J'ai l'air aussi faible que ça ?

Camille sourit.

\- Mais non ! Vous êtes juste un peu trop susceptible ! Allez, je plaisante ! Pas la peine de le prendre de cette façon !

Il se résigna et finit par sourire. Il lui prit ensuite la main et l'escorta en direction de la sortie. Camille fut surprise de n'y trouver personne à part un garde qui dormait très profondément.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, lui dit Alois en suivant son regard, il ne risque pas de se réveiller de sitôt, celui-là !

Un cheval brun était posté près de la sortie. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et Alois la fit monter dessus avant de la rejoindre sur le dos de l'animal. Elle était assise devant lui mais puisqu'il la dépassait d'au moins trois têtes, il voyait aussi bien qu'elle. Il prit les rênes de l'animal et en un instant, la bête se mit à galoper à travers les plaines.

Camille serra sa canne entre ses mains moites et ferma les yeux, sentant le vent jouer avec ses longues mèches attachées par un simple ruban. Une fois habituée à la vitesse, elle ouvrit les yeux et ne les referma plus : c'était une révélation. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse incroyable et les nuages s'étaient éclipsés pour laisser la lune et les étoiles éclairer le paysage, donnant avec leur lumière argentée une allure presque surnaturelle à cette terre. L'air était si frais, si bon sur son visage et dans ses poumons… Son nez caressait de nouveau cette odeur d'herbe, de fleurs sauvages et de nature vivante … C'était d'innombrables fois meilleur que tous les parfums posés sur sa coiffeuse, que tous ces produits nettoyants avec lesquels les domestiques astiquaient sa demeure.

Alois était un excellent cavalier. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être aussi habile. Il avait un tel coté enfantin, une telle candeur et une telle maladresse qu'elle avait fini par penser qu'il n'était capable de rien. Mais en lui jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autre, elle remarqua que son visage si sérieux et appliqué à diriger le cheval tranchait radicalement avec l'image enfantine qu'elle avait dans sa tête. Et il ne lui parlait pas. Chacune de ses tentatives pour relancer la conversation ne recevait qu'un silence en réponse. Il l'intriguait vraiment, cet Alois Trancy. Il était de loin l'être humain le plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Même Ciel était plus cernable dans son genre … Elle ne savait plus que penser de lui, il changeait d'humeur et de caractère comme de veste.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et soupira d'aise, observant la lune qui les dominait.

\- N'est-ce pas la chose la plus belle qui soit ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, laissa échapper Camille en perdant dans la contemplation de cette lune magnifique l'envie de lui faire remarquer son silence vexant.

\- Et si on jouait à un jeu ?

\- Lequel ?

\- À chasser les mauvais esprits … Je me souviens que lorsque j'étais enfant, quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'il suffisait de crier pour chasser très loin les mauvais esprits qui habitent nos êtres … Il avait raison…

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous voulez qu'on crie ?

\- Oui ! Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes si loin de toutes habitations ! Ici, nous pouvons dire ce qu'on veut, le crier à la nuit, et elle chassera immédiatement ces mauvais esprits qui détruisent nos âmes peu à peu !

Elle le regarda un instant et voyant qu'il semblait sérieux, elle se mit malgré elle à glousser.

\- C'est vrai ! Pourquoi pas ! Faisons-le, rien que pour une fois ! accepta-t-elle.

\- C'est moi qui commence !

Il descendit de la bête à toute vitesse, fixa l'horizon puis cria de tous poumons.

\- JE HAIS CETTE PUTAIN DE MODE ! GRAND-PAPA, JE TE MAUDIS POUR M'AVOIR FAIT CA !

Haletant, il sourit, se sentant libéré d'un poids.

\- JE HAIS LE FROMAGE ! L'ODEUR ME DONNE ENVIE DE VOMIR ! s'écria soudain la jeune fille derrière lui.

Il se retourna et la vit toujours sur la monture, la tenant par les rênes avec un sourire confiant. Elle haletait également, les joues rouges.

\- Je … Ah ! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, avoua-t-elle.

\- Mais vous voyez comme c'est bon ? fit-il.

\- Oui, c'est pas mal, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Pourtant soudain, son visage se figea et son sourire se fana.

\- Qu'avez-vous sur le cœur ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De cette chose qui vous empêche ainsi de sourire réellement, qui se voit dans vos yeux, qui retient ainsi votre âme et vous empêche de vivre !

Camille le dévisagea.

\- Osez me dire que vous êtes heureuse ! cria alors Alois en tapant du pied contre la terre. Osez le dire ! Dîtes-le ! Dîtes-le ! Dîtes-le si ça vous plait d'être prisonnière de votre propre vie ! De n'avoir aucun but !

\- Arrêtez de dire ça ! lui répondit-elle en se couvrant les oreilles. Je n'ai jamais choisi ça … Je n'ai jamais eu le choix ...

\- C'est une réponse de lâche car on a toujours le choix ! C'est vous qui ne l'avez jamais pris, c'est vous qui vous êtes laissée enchainer sans opposition ! C'est la vérité … Mais dîtes-moi, êtes-vous heureuse, oui ou non ?!

Il la vit baisser les bras un instant pour constater qu'il ne lui criait plus dessus. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien à nouveau.

Un vent frais passa entre eux, faisant se lever l'herbe et détachant complètement les cheveux bruns de Camille qui, enfin libres de danser avec le vent, s'élancèrent dans la même direction que ceux d'Alois.

\- Vous êtes heureuse ?

\- Non …

\- Vous êtes heureuse ? Encore une fois, je n'ai pas entendu !

\- Non ! répéta-t-elle plus fort cette fois.

\- Encore, je ne vous entends toujours pas !

Alors, Camille inspira profondément.

\- NON ! NON ! NON ! JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN ! VOUS ENTENDEZ MAINTENANT ?!

\- Oui, je vous entends bien maintenant !

Camille haletait, le regardant sourire comme s'il avait gagné. Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé cela ? le questionna-t-elle brusquement.

\- Réjouissez-vous, vous venez de passer une étape, répliqua-t-il, l'ignorant royalement.

Il la rejoignit sur le cheval et se mit à galoper en direction du manoir en silence, Camille toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

\- Alois, tenta-t-elle encore une fois alors que le cheval ralentissait un peu, que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi agissez-vous de la sorte avec moi ?

Elle crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre mais finalement, sa voix se fit entendre parmi le vent.

\- Camille … Vous êtes comme moi. Vous et moi partageons une même chose… Nous sommes tous les deux seuls face au monde. Je-je suis seul car je n'ai personne à qui me confier, à qui raconter mes douleurs ou mes peurs … J'ai l'air confiant devant les autres mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais avec ces gens matérialistes qui ne voient pas plus loin que leurs préjugés rigides et faux… J'ai tout perdu … Vous savez, j'ai perdu ma famille, ma dignité, mon amour-propre et j'étais si faible que la vie m'a piétiné. Comme vous, je n'ai jamais pris le choix car je croyais ne point l'avoir. J'étais tellement désespéré à cette époque que j'ai commis l'irréparable … J'ai fait quelque chose de très mal que je regretterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et si vous deviez le savoir, je vous dégouterais comme je me dégoûte moi-même …

Alois soupira et Camille ne se retourna pas mais elle était sûre qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes.

-Lorsqu'on touche le fond, on a besoin de remonter avant que la mort ne nous attrape, continua-t-il d'une voix enrouée. On est prêt à tout accepter pour nous sentir mieux … Tout ! Tout, je vous dis ! Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion … Et c'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé … J'avais l'impression de m'élever alors que ce n'était qu'une chimère … Je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsque c'était trop tard … Si je n'avais pas eu de la chance, si ça ne m'était pas arrivé … Je ne serais pas ici avec vous pour vous en parler.

Camille posa ses mains sur les siennes qui tenaient les rênes de l'animal.

\- N'en parlez pas, je vous en supplie ! l'arrêta-t-elle. J'ai compris alors ne vous remémorez pas ces souvenirs pour moi … Je n'en vaux pas la peine !

\- Non, non, non, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Ne pensez pas ainsi … C'est en pensant ainsi qu'on se perd … Vous valez beaucoup, Miss, plus que vous ne le pensez. Vous êtes une Lady, non ? Ce que je veux vous dire, Camille, c'est de ne jamais douter de vous et de combattre pour votre bonheur. Je ne veux absolument pas que vous finissiez comme moi… C'est pour cela que je vous ai posé cette question, que j'ai voulu vous faire réagir … Dès le début, je vous ai apprécié car vous êtes spéciale. Bien sûr, votre particularité ne saute pas aux yeux mais elle n'en est que d'autant plus précieuse. Les gens comme vous, il y en a peu, et ce serait vraiment triste de vous voir sombrer dans le désespoir …

La jeune fille afficha un sourire triste. C'était drôle d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait autant d'elle. Elle-même avait abandonné cette envie depuis longtemps. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle se sentait vraiment très heureuse.

À cet instant, elle comprit sa chance d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme Alois Trancy.

\- Je vous respecte beaucoup et je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir offerte cette sortie incroyable, déclara-t-elle en serrant les dents à mesure qu'elle parlait, l'envie de pleurer ne faisant que s'accroitre.

Mais elle ne pleurerait pas cette fois. Elle n'allait plus jamais pleurer …

-Et même si je ne sais…Même si je ne sais où se trouve le choix, je le trouverais quand même ! Mais-Mais dîtes-moi après… Comment pourrai-je vous remercier ?

Alois crut qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots à sa voix étranglée mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne lâcha même pas la plus petite des larmes, ce qui le surprit et lui plut à la fois.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la demeure. Le gardien était toujours endormi, un peu comme tous les résidents de la demeure, serviteurs et invités. Seule une lumière brillait encore à cette heure de la nuit et c'était celle du salon rouge. Camille savait que c'était officiellement le refuge préféré d'Alexandre et qu'il pouvait y rester jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il devait sûrement travailler car il n'en avait pas eu le temps avec les festivités. Il travaillait si dur pour lui fournir un train de vie confortable … C'était vraiment un modèle à suivre.

Ils n'eurent pas de mal à franchir la barrière puisqu'Alois avait la clé. Elle ne se demanda même pas comment il se l'était procurée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se pencha vers elle.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus facile de traverser la demeure pour rejoindre vos appartements, surtout dans votre état, au lieu de monter à la fenêtre comme des voleurs. Tout le monde est plongé dans le plus profond des sommeils ici. A part votre frère, bien sûr ! sourit-il en lui donnant le bras.

Elle le lui prit et il la guida vers la porte principale que son majordome, Claude, leur ouvrit. Camille écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Elle était loin de se douter que quelqu'un d'autre était dans le coup !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter, la rassura Alois avec le sourire. Claude m'appartient, il ne peut me tromper.

\- Si vous le dîtes, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Il avait l'air si confiant que c'était difficile de le contredire.

Effectivement, Miss Albertwood constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à cette heure. Tout était sombre, éclairé uniquement par la lumière de la lune.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Alois, elle se jeta sur son lit et sortit son Saphir de sa poche, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait bien en faire.

Elle avait un pouvoir immense entre ses mains mais il lui était parfaitement inutile. Elle n'avait pas en tête un grand projet, un but à atteindre, une cause à défendre alors pourquoi avait-elle été choisie entre tous pour posséder un pouvoir pareil ? Elle était une fille normale après tout, la plus normale et banale des filles de son temps. Pourquoi n'avait-on pas affublé quelqu'un de meilleur qu'elle de cette puissance, quelqu'un qui saurait s'en servir mieux qu'elle ? Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose.

\- Quel est le but de ma vie ? murmura-t-elle dans le noir, confiant cette question à la nuit.

C'était vrai … Elle n'avait pas de raison pour se lever le matin, pas d'objectif à atteindre, pas de passion. Elle était d'une passivité, d'une inutilité accablante. Elle ne méritait rien de ce qu'elle avait et elle ne faisait rien pour le conserver. Elle se contentait de vivre au jour le jour sans chercher à comprendre ou à trouver un sens à son existence.

Elle se redressa sur son lit, réalisant à quel point Alois avait raison. Assise à observer la pleine lune, elle réalisa combien elle avait été aveugle tout ce temps.

Alors, elle se mit à se remémorer sa vie, à essayer de se trouver une passion, quelque chose qu'elle aimait bien faire, un vrai objectif … Mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle n'avait aucune béquille sur laquelle se reposer.

Ils vivaient dans un monde cruel où les gens se bouffaient entre eux pour réaliser leurs rêves et elle n'était qu'une spectatrice assise sur son banc. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait sombré dans le désespoir sans que personne ne lui vienne en aide. Et elle s'en était plainte, elle avait lâché tant de larmes mais n'avait rien fait de concret pour empêcher cette douleur de se tisser autour d'elle.

Tous les gens autour d'elle possédaient des rêves qui les empêchaient de tomber : Alexandre vivait pour son entreprise, Miss Kavioski vivait pour assurer son éducation, Joe et Sabrina vivaient pour gagner de l'argent et aider leurs familles, Madame Madeline vivait pour l'élever et lui faire plaisir … Mais elle, pourquoi vivait-elle ?

La promesse qu'elle avait faite à Alois, pouvait-elle vraiment la tenir ?

…

 _Retour en arrière_

Un petit garçon blond prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Essayant de se mouvoir, il réalisa bientôt que la raison de sa paralysie venait du fait qu'il n'avait plus de corps à contrôler. Il essaya de savoir où il était mais il ne voyait que du noir, partout du noir, rien que du noir …

Il resta dans cet abysse pendant un temps qu'il ne put mesurer. Il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir, se souvenir de son identité, de la raison pour laquelle il était ici. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Des images lui revenaient de son existence d'avant, de qui il était, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait ressenti … Et c'était si douloureux … Finalement, il finit par se dire que le vide n'était pas si mauvais comparé à la vie terrestre.

Mais à un moment, il lui sembla apercevoir une lueur qui venait de loin. Celle-ci avança et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, il discerna un sentiment de bien-être l'entourer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente toute sa personne être noyée dans un océan de plaisir et de douceur. Désormais, le noir avait été banni par un blanc éclatant.

Profitant de cette chaleur tant recherchée, il entendit soudain comme une voix.

\- Âme de Jim Macken, lui souffla-t-elle. Ta vie n'a été que souffrance et bien qu'elle soit terminée, que tu aies accompli ton devoir sur la terre, moi, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te donne la chance de reprendre vie. Tu retrouveras ton corps, tes souvenirs, ta situation d'antan et je t'offrirai la servitude totale du démon qui t'a trompé … Mais en échange, tu devras m'obéir …

Revivre ? Voulait-il revivre ? Retrouver toute cette souffrance et ce désespoir ? N'était-il pas en paix ici, seul avec lui-même, à enterrer dans l'oubli les souvenirs de sa vie humaine ? Soudain, l'image d'un homme brun portant des lunettes lui revint. Un homme du nom de Claude, un homme qui ne lui inspirait qu'un mot.

Trahison.

Cet être l'avait trahi. Il était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici en cet instant …

Il n'avait désormais plus qu'une seule envie : le lui faire regretter. Et pour accomplir sa vengeance, il était prêt à revenir sur terre, à connaitre de nouveau la souffrance et à endosser l'identité de quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas !

\- Ainsi soit-il, murmura la voix.

Il venait de donner son accord. Il venait de refaire un pacte avec le diable. Mais cette fois, il tricherait aussi à ce petit jeu de vie.

…

Assis sur une chaise, Claude inspectait la bague rouge encore une fois, ce fameux joyau si précieux de la disparue famille Trancy. Tout ce qu'il restait de cette légendaire famille n'était qu'une pierre symbolique dont la valeur n'était définie que par un goût humain du raffiné et du précieux… Car dans les faits, elle ne valait rien. Elle n'était pas bonne à manger, on ne pouvait se défendre avec et l'argent qu'elle pouvait rapporter à sa vente était encore plus éphémère que la fierté ressentie en l'exhibant… Elle était seulement la parfaite illustration de la civilisation humaine en général.

Belle au-dehors, profondément vide au-dedans.

Mais contrairement aux centaines de milliers d'autres pierres lui ressemblant, elle avait l'avantage de porter une âme innocente. Une âme elle aussi sans grande valeur mais si belle et innocente… Seulement, il n'était pas fier de cette acquisition car après avoir servi la table d'un noble, on est dédaigneux à manger à la table d'un gueux. Il avait entrevu l'âme la plus délectable au monde alors il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouffer ce met de seconde zone...

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Le met en question avait disparu de la pierre ! Il se redressa, n'y comprenant rien. Au même instant, une étincelle de lumière blanche brilla un moment au-dessus de sa tête et … Brusquement, il comprit.

L'être supérieur venait de l'enchainer …

Peu de temps après, un individu entra en fracassant la porte dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

Ce nouvel arrivant n'avait beau n'être qu'un enfant, il dégageait davantage l'assurance d'un adulte, sans doute parce qu'il avait vécu des choses que même un adulte ne pouvait supporter. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une de ses mains pâles sur son visage en souriant.

\- Alors, Claude, je t'ai manqué ?

Le majordome ne répondit pas. La main sur son visage le gifla alors, lassant une marque rouge sur son visage.

\- Réponds ! T'ai-je manqué, sale diable? redemanda l'enfant.

\- Oui, souffla Claude en fixant l'enfant dans ses yeux bleus clairs comme une rivière d'eau pure en plein été.

Une fois encore, la main vint le gifler, le faisant baisser les yeux.

\- Oui, qui ? fit le petit enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, _Votre Majesté_ …

L'expression de colère s'estompa des traits de l'enfant à l'entente de ce titre.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ca ne me fait plus plaisir de t'entendre le dire, déclara-t-il en souriant. Cela doit te décevoir de te rendre compte que l'outil que tu utilisais pour me contrôler n'est plus efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

Il marqua une pause, observant le majordome avec dédain.

\- À genoux ! ordonna-t-il.

En un clin d'œil, Claude s'exécuta.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'assoir en ma présence. Tu n'es pas mon égal, tu n'es l'égal de rien ! Tu n'es rien d'autre que mon esclave ! Tu es mon esclave, tu entends ?! cria-t-il. Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi !

Il lui donna un violent coup de pied, le faisant s'écrouler sur le ventre.

\- Hein que ça fait mal ?! Hein que ça fait mal de se faire frapper ?! lui cria-t-il en continuant de lui donner des coups de pieds sur le dos. Tu comprends maintenant ?! Oui ou non ?! Tu comprends ce que j'ai vécu ?! Tu comprends ce que tu m'as fait vivre ?! Mais bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'es qu'un démon, une ordure trop … ! Trop … bête pour comprendre ! Tu es trop bête pour comprendre combien j'ai souffert, combien ce que tu m'as fait était injuste ! Tu m'as manipulé comme un jouet puis tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as trahi !

De grosses larmes s'écoulèrent sur le visage du petit, des larmes aussi grosses que des perles.

\- Mais tu vas comprendre ! reprit-il. Je te jure que tu vas comprendre ! Je te le jure !

N'ayant plus la force de le frapper, il s'écroula sur le sol, en pleurs. Claude se releva alors et l'observa un instant. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers cette pièce du manoir qui était sa chambre avant. Ensuite, il alla préparer le thé et nettoyer de fond en comble le manoir.

La vie continuait.

…

 _7 Août 1897 – Comté de Hampshire_

Ils comptaient partir à la chasse demain, Alexandre le lui avait dit la veille en lui promettant de ramener une bonne proie. Il avait eu l'air détendu mais Camille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui. La chasse avait beau être un divertissement, y perdre la vie était si facile. Il ne suffisait que d'une proie farouche, d'un cheval fougueux ou encore d'une météo joueuse.

La plus grande partie du personnel s'en allait avec eux pour assurer le service puisque tous les invités allaient y prendre part et qu'un pique-nique était prévu après la chasse.

Camille n'aimait pas la chasse. Elle trouvait que c'était une activité cruelle et barbare. Pour elle, tuer des animaux innocents dans le seul but de se divertir était un crime. Mais lorsqu'elle avait partagé son opinion avec son frère, la nonchalance de sa réponse l'avait surprise.

\- Tu sais, la chasse ne me procure pas tant de plaisir que ça. Si ça ne tenait qu'à ma volonté, je resterai à siroter du thé à la maison. Mais le fait est que tout le monde aime ça et que ce n'est pas ouvert à tous. C'est donc un privilège dont il serait stupide de se priver pour protéger des êtres inferieurs. Dis-toi que c'est comme la pêche, la souffrance des bêtes n'est que brève ! Enfin, si ces créatures ressentent quelque chose... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je continue de penser qu'elles sont dénuées d'âme et d'émotions !

\- Mais c'est tout de même très méchant ! avait-elle tenté. Tu ne –

\- Camille, l'avait-il interrompu, arrête de dire des choses pareilles. Tu aimes manger de la viande, non ? Eh bien, c'est ainsi qu'on procède pour en obtenir. Et tu en parles comme si c'était monstrueux alors que ce n'est que de l'amusement ! Attends, je vais te le montrer ! s'était-il exclamé. Prépare-toi bien car demain, tu viens avec nous et je vais te montrer que ces bêtes ne méritent pas que tu me casses les oreilles pour elles !

\- Mais je croyais que je ne devais pas rencontrer le monde avant ma majorité ? avait-elle fait en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ah ! avait-il soupiré. Faisons une entorse à la règle pour cette fois. De toutes les manières, on ne sera pas les premiers à l'avoir fait ! Et puis plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée de te laisser seule ici alors que tout le monde s'en va pour le pique-nique ! avait-il lâché en s'écroulant sur son fauteuil, fatigué par la journée.

Camille n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles …

Elle allait prendre part à un pique-nique officiel et rencontrer toutes ces personnes importantes qu'elle avait vues descendre de leurs imposantes voitures l'autre jour ? Et elle allait aussi assister à un carnage d'animaux pour leur bon divertissement ?

\- Quoi ? Je croyais que cela allait te faire plaisir ! Alors pourquoi ce regard sur ton visage ? lui avait-il demandé en remarquant que les remerciements tardaient à venir.

\- Si, si, si, s'était-elle empressée de répondre. Je suis heureuse mais toujours pas d'accord avec toi. Maintenant, je te laisse. Tu devrais te reposer tant que tu le peux encore, demain sera sûrement mouvementé, avait-elle dit en rejoignant la porte pour sortir.

Alexandre avait grimacé de mécontentement. Camille ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Quelque chose avait changé en elle mais il n'avait pu mettre son doigt dessus.

…

 _8 Août 1987 – Comté de Hamphire_

 _8 : 05_

C'était ridicule, tout bonnement ridicule ! se disait Ciel en essayant de ne pas bailler. Cette chasse n'avait aucun sens, surtout par ces temps-ci. Mais tout le monde paraissait ignorer que des monstres rodaient un peu partout dans la campagne. Et ces monstres-là, bien que de seconde zone, n'en étaient pas moins dangereux.

Et si quelque chose se passait, ils ne pourraient compter que sur Sebastian pour régler la situation. De son côté, il n'avait pas dormi la veille parce que la fête s'était éternisée et il avait fait l'erreur d'abuser du champagne pour s'évader des discussions stériles de l'assemblée puérile. S'il ne craignait pas de faire du tort à Lizzy en la laissant seule toute une journée, il serait sûrement resté au lit pour se remettre de sa gueule de bois.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sur son cheval, Alexandre sur sa monture noire commença à faire son discours.

\- Aujourd'hui, le maître mot est l'amusement ! Messieurs, notre butin se doit d'être grandiose. Les animaux sont nombreux dans ce terrain, nous n'avons donc pas droit à l'échec. Et vous mesdames, vous êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble. Si certaines le souhaitent, elles peuvent même se joindre à nous pour la chasse !

Camille était un peu à l'écart, vêtue d'une robe légère et d'un chapeau à plumes pour protéger sa peau du soleil. Elle écoutait son frère jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une vieille dame s'adresser à une jeune femme qui était sans doute sa fille.

\- Valérie ! Mais vas-y, propose-toi pour les épauler ! Tu n'auras pas beaucoup d'occasions pour passer du temps avec Lord Albertwood alors tu as intérêt à saisir celle-ci !

\- Mais maman ! se plaignit ladite Valérie. Je ne sais pas chasser ! Si j'accepte de les suivre, je serais plus ridicule qu'autre chose !

\- Ne discute pas et lève la main ! Regarde, toutes les filles intelligentes le font !

En effet, presque toutes les jeunes filles avaient levé la main. Celles qui s'en abstenaient étaient des mères de familles ou des vieilles dames. Camille réalisa alors qu'elle allait sûrement passer du temps avec elles puisqu'elle n'allait pas chasser. Elle avait le choix, contrairement à l'autre fille.

\- Excusez-moi Mrs, intervint-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais il serait préférable de laisser votre fille décider. Si elle ne se sent pas capable de le faire, alors autant respecter sa décision. Elle pourrait sinon se faire très mal.

La mère se tourna vers elle. À l'entente de son accent, elle lui jeta un regard entendu puis la détailla de haut en bas d'un air dédaigneux. La simplicité de la toilette de Camille et ses traits communs, loin de la beauté de sa fille, devaient probablement lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas bien importante, en tant que personne et en tant que rivale. Alors elle sourit impérieusement.

\- Miss, sans vouloir vous offenser, prêter l'oreille aux discussions des autres est fort indiscret. Nos affaires ne sont en aucun cas les vôtres, merci de respecter cela. Viens, Valérie !

La mère fit avancer son cheval et sa fille la suivit. En passant, le regard de Valérie croisa celui de Camille qui n'était pas heurtée par les propos et elle lui sourit timidement, comme pour s'excuser du comportement de sa mère.

Camille eut bien l'impression que cette Valérie devait être plus sympathique que sa mère, qui par ailleurs ne lui avait fait aucun effet.

Miss Kavioski l'avait déjà préparée psychologiquement à ce genre d'attitude. Les gens ici n'étaient pas ses amis malgré leurs sourires. Elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir.

Elle fit donc tourner son cheval, cherchant Alois des yeux, mais elle ne le trouva pas. À la place, elle aperçut Ciel, qui avec un peu d'attention, semblait fatigué. Leur regards se croisèrent un instant. Il eut l'air surpris de la voir et elle rougit en détournant le visage.

Il était le même que dans ses souvenirs sauf que cette fois, elle éprouvait plus de gêne que d'admiration à sa vue. Quelque chose avait changé. Le temps et les derniers évènement savaient creusé un fossé entre eux. Enfin désormais, elle se mettait à douter qu'ils n'aient jamais été proches.

Soudain Alexandre s'élança et tous le suivirent à travers les champs.

Camille ne galopa pas. Elle trottait derrière avec les vieilles dames, non loin devant les serviteurs et les gardes. La journée était absolument magnifique. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et soupira à la vue de ce soleil et de cette beauté.

\- C'est votre première chasse ? lui demanda une Lady aux cheveux gris.

\- Oh oui, c'est la première, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je m'en doutais aussi, vous avez l'air tellement jeune… Mais pourquoi ne suivez-vous pas les autres jeunes gens ? Vous savez, rester à l'arrière n'est pas très amusant.

\- Ah ! La chasse ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup et la vue du sang n'est pas le bon moyen de commencer une journée, vous ne croyez pas ? répliqua Camille.

La Lady la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, vous êtes juste timide ! Mais vous verrez, bientôt tout cela vous semblera naturel, lui prédit-elle. D'ailleurs, comment vous appelez-vous, je ne crois pas vous avoir vue auparavant ?

\- Je suis Camille Albertwood, la sœur d'Alexandre Albertwood, avoua la jeune fille.

\- Ah ! La fameuse sœur du Pâlichon ! s'écria la dame. On commençait à se demander quand est-ce qu'il allait vous présenter ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! Je suis Mrs. Eloïse Nalte, née Albertwood, votre tante, mon enfant, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Camille la dévisagea un instant puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous êtes ma tante ?!Mais qui l'aurait cru ! fit la jeune fille.

\- Comment cela ? Alexandre ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ?

Camille secoua la tête en réponse.

\- En vérité, il ne parle jamais de la famille. J'ai déjà essayé …

\- Mais, laissez-moi deviner, l'interrompit Eloïse en souriant, à chaque fois, il trouve le moyen de se défiler ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! confirma Camille.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas la seule à qui il fait ça, la rassura-t-elle. Enfant déjà, c'était un champion pour s'extirper des discussions gênantes et de ses devoirs ! Mais là, je vais bien le corriger de m'avoir privée de la compagnie de ma nièce !

Camille rougit et sourit. Sa tante était vraiment sympathique. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elles se posèrent pour discuter avec les autres dames qui elles aussi étaient agréables à côtoyer. C'était étrange de se tenir et de dialoguer avec ces grandes Ladies. Elles étaient nobles, imposantes, et tellement pleines de grâce et de beauté malgré leur âge.

Dans l'ancien village de Camille, les femmes de plus de quarante ans étaient toutes abimées, ridées, fatiguées par le travail et les enfants. Mais les femmes de l'aristocratie étaient toutes si bien conservées qu'elles faisaient au moins dix ans de moins que leur véritable âge. Elles avaient aussi un art de la conversation, une façon de tourner et de jouer avec les mots si charmante. En plus, elles étaient d'une sagesse et d'une culture incroyable dans divers domaines artistiques et intellectuels. Le temps passé avec elle était tout sauf perdu.

De leur côté, elles considéraient Camille avec indulgence et bienveillance. Elles voyaient bien que c'était une gentille fille mais surtout, elles avaient beaucoup d'égard pour sa famille.

Elles discutaient ainsi lorsque de nulle part surgit Alexandre sur son cheval. Il s'arrêta près d'elles et les salua d'un geste de la tête.

\- Bonjour, chères Ladies, bonjour ma tante, j'espère que vous passez un agréable moment. Camille, je t'en prie, monte sur ton cheval et suis-moi, ordonna-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de sa sœur.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda celle-ci.

\- Je t'ai promis que j'allais te montrer à quel point la chasse est amusante, tu t'en souviens ? Il ne m'est pas facile de tenir ma promesse si tu restes ici.

Camille allait protester mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour tenir tête à Alexandre. Sans faire de scène, elle monta donc sur le dos de la bête grâce à l'aide d'une domestique et s'élança derrière son frère.

Ils rejoignirent bientôt les autres jeunes gens.

Une fois là-bas, son frère lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Reste là et observe, petite sœur. Observe à quel point ton frère est un chasseur aguerri !

Puis il s'élança pour rejoindre les autres nobles. Tout le monde était armé d'un fusil. Les chiens couraient dans tous les sens, pourchassant les proies pendant que leurs propriétaires galopaient à quelques mètres d'eux, essayant de viser juste. Pendant que les bruits de tirs perçaient l'air, Camille se tint comme transi devant ce spectacle qui dépassait de loin toutes ses appréhensions.

Mais elle voyait que certaines demoiselles rigolaient au loin en se délectant de cette vue.

Alors c'était naturel pour eux, pensa la jeune fille. Pour sa part, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à trouver cela drôle. Les animaux qu'ils pourchassaient lui faisaient plus pitié qu'autre chose. Remarquant son air médusé, Alois s'approcha d'elle sur son cheval d'un blanc immaculé.

\- Vous êtes pâle comme un fantôme, vous allez bien ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est cette pratique qui vous dégoûte ? Eh bien, il va falloir vous habituer à ça…

\- Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment peut-on trouver du plaisir à répandre le sang d'êtres innocents ?

\- Non, c'est parfaitement juste, détrompez-vous ! rétorqua-t-il. Vous voyez, ce monde est régi par les forts. Le fort écrase le faible, ainsi vont les choses. Et dans ce cas précis, c'est nous, êtres humains, qui sommes les forts. Nous sommes dotés d'un cerveau sans égal sur cette terre donc il est naturel que nous trouvions plaisir à exploiter cet avantage face à ceux qui ne l'ont pas, même si ce n'est que pour le plaisir… Cela peut vous sembler abject car vous n'avez jamais eu le loisir d'exercer votre force sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais dès que vous en ferez l'expérience, vous rigolerez comme ces chères demoiselles là-bas, croyez-moi !

Camille afficha une mine triste.

\- Nous verrons mais j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, dit-elle en regardant au loin.

Elle remarqua qu'Alexandre s'en sortait à merveille mais qu'il avait du mal à tirer. Il était bien plus occupé à galoper rapidement pour épater qu'à chasser. Contrairement à Ciel qui était bien plus préoccupé par le fait de toucher le plus de proies possible. Sans le savoir, Camille resta à le fixer sans cligner des yeux. Il était tellement captivant lorsqu'il était concentré. Ses cheveux noirs et bleutés avaient l'air si doux, son unique œil visible était d'une beauté incroyable ...

Alois remarqua alors son observation.

\- Hein qu'il est joli garçon, celui-là ? fit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Les joues de Camille se teintèrent de rose. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais il l'interrompit.

\- Pas la peine d'être gênée ! la rassura-t-il. De toutes les manières, vous n'êtes pas la seule qu'il attire. J'en connais beaucoup folles amoureuses de lui. Seulement, il est déjà pris comme on dit ! Si vous voulez savoir, c'est le comte Phantomhive, LE grand concurrent de votre frère. Il appartient à l'une des plus nobles familles de tout le pays et il est fiancé à Elisabeth Midford, la petite blonde là-bas.

Camille se retourna dans la direction indiquée. C'était la même fille qui était arrivée avec lui et à qui il avait donné son bras.

\- Alors c'est elle, laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- Oui, c'est elle, confirma-t-il. Mais qu'avez-vous ? Vous êtes si pâle !

Ciel avait une fiancée.

Ciel aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Ciel était promis à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ciel n'allait jamais pouvoir être avec elle.

Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé malgré elle depuis tout ce temps venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

\- Non, non, non ! Je n'ai rien ! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse exister un couple aussi beau ! Ils sont tous les deux magnifiques, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient fini ensemble ! dit-elle pour essayer de cacher son trouble.

\- Ah, peut-être … Mais ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour si vous pensez ainsi. De ce que je sais, ils sont promis l'un à l'autre depuis la naissance d'Elisabeth. Je ne sais pas comment leurs parents auraient pu savoir qu'ils formeraient un beau couple plus tard. J'imagine que le hasard fait bien les choses, surtout dans la famille. Mais il y a une justice dans ce monde, heureusement ! Ils sont peut-être beaux l'un autant que l'autre mais leurs enfants ne le seront sûrement pas. Ils sont trop proches par le sang pour que leur progéniture soit décente ! s'exclama Alois en souriant.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont cousins ? demanda Camille en se retournant vers lui, n'ayant pas l'air si étonnée.

Après tout, là d'où elle venait, c'était courant de se marier avec des parents proches, surtout dans les petits villages.

\- Parfaitement ! Mais que voulez-vous ? fit-il en haussant les épaules. Dans les familles antiques, on préfère s'unir entre soi pour préserver le sang « pur ». Du moins, c'était le cas il y a un siècle. De nos jours, on préfère former des alliances pour devenir encore plus nobles et riches, surtout plus riches ! La noblesse n'est qu'une décoration à présent, elle ne vaut pratiquement plus rien. C'est l'argent qui fait avancer le monde ! Si vous voulez mon avis, je trouve cela aberrant de courir après l'argent de cette façon : épouser une femme que l'on n'aime pas juste pour empocher sa dot ! En plus d'être le plus stupide des investissements, il condamne celui qui le fait à un ménage sans amour, sans chaleur !

\- Vous parlez ainsi pour ne pas m'offusquer, déclara Camille en regardant toujours au loin tristement, mais je suis sûre que dans pas moins de cinq ans, vous épouserez une fille riche et noble sans l'aimer. L'amour dans le mariage n'est qu'un mythe après tout … Comme pour toutes les lois, la réalité dévie toujours de ce qui est marqué sur le papier.

\- Bravo ! la félicita Alois en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Vous venez de faire un joli mot. Seulement, sachez que je vais épouser une fille que j'aime indépendamment de sa fortune. Si je me retrouve à me lier avec une personne envers laquelle je ne porte aucune affection, je vous donne l'autorisation de me gifler car j'en aurais bien besoin !

Malgré sa tristesse, cette réplique parvint à la faire sourire.

\- Vous êtes certain de cela ? demanda-t-elle avec un rictus. Sachez que je ne m'en priverais pas le moment venu !

\- Bien sûr ! Cela me ferait même plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un pour me ramener à mes principes si je m'en écarte !

\- Alors promettez-vous de me gifler aussi si un jour je me transforme en quelqu'un sans cœur ? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux dans les yeux. Seuls les plus forts peuvent rester eux-mêmes dans ce monde et je ne me sens pas assez forte pour cela. Mais je vais essayer !

Alois hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Il était fier d'elle.

En les voyant échanger un regard aussi complice, les demoiselles à l'écart s'étaient mises à bavarder entre elles en se détournant un moment du sujet de la chasse.

\- Mais qui est cette gamine avec le Comte Trancy ?demanda l'une d'elles. Regardez comme ils se sourient !

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air très proches, certifia une autre en les regardant de travers. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que le Comte peut bien lui trouver. C'est pour être avec elle qu'il nous a délaissées ? Mais quel manque de goût !

\- Franchement, mesdemoiselles, ne vous laissez pas aveugler par vos préjugés et prêtez bien attention à eux, intervint Miss Clara Grey. À mon humble avis, ils ont bien plus l'air d'amis de longue date que de fiancés amoureux. Leur relation ne peut être que platonique puisque si Alois Trancy courtisait une jeune fille, nous le saurions depuis belle date !

\- C'est vous qui vous faîtes avoir par leurs airs innocents !lâcha une autre. Vous verrez, un jour je parie qu'on va nous annoncer leurs fiançailles !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Miss Grey, trancha Elisabeth Midford avec un sourire. Voyez bien le regard de cette fille et celui du Comte. On ne peut y lire qu'une affection filiale, presque fraternelle. En somme, rien qui puisse se rapprocher de l'amour romantique.

Cette intervention calma les ardeurs des demoiselles et elles se concentrèrent de nouveau sur la chasse. Elles prirent leurs armes et s'en allèrent pour attraper une bonne proie et rejoindre les autres, laissant Alois seul avec Camille.

Ils discutaient toujours lorsqu'une ombre noire se mit à avancer dans le champ. Camille le remarqua et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- Vous avez vu ? demanda-t-elle à Alois en la pointant du doigt, apeurée.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? rigola-t-il en se retournant.

Pourtant lorsqu'il aperçut la chose, son sourire se figea.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu une bête pareille !

La bête en question avançait vers eux lentement, titubant sur ses pattes squelettiques. Elle ressemblait étrangement à un chien de garde mais sa gueule était bien plus grande et de la bave pendait de ses crocs jaunis. Ses yeux noirs les fixaient avec un regard affamé.

\- Vite ! Eloignez-vous, Camille ! lui ordonna Alois en prenant en main son arme pour viser la bête.

Il tira plusieurs balles qui touchèrent infailliblement leur cible mais malgré les coups subis, la bête continua à avancer. Alois tira encore et encore, gardant espoir de la faire tomber, en vain.

Camille, qui s'était éloignée entre-temps, l'interpella.

\- Arrêtez ! Cela ne sert à rien ! Rejoignez-moi !

\- Non ! Je vais finir par l'avoir, je vous dis ! s'écria Alois en continuant tant bien que mal à gaspiller ses balles.

Le cheval du blond ne se sentait pas en sécurité non plus et à mesure que la créature s'approchait, il devenait agité, difficile à contrôler. Cela ajoutait une gêne supplémentaire à Alois qui ne tenait plus en place lui-même à cause de la peur. Voyant cela, Camille s'élança vers lui pour le faire bouger.

Au même moment, la chose arriva à une proximité dangereuse de lui car il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à fuir. La bête sauta et s'agrippa au museau du cheval blanc, rendant fou l'animal qui dans un élan de fureur, se cabra et fit tomber son cavalier à terre.

Alois s'écrasa la tête la première contre le sol et sa chute lui provoqua une douleur insoutenable au nez et au front. Mais la bête n'en avait apparemment rien à faire du cheval puisqu'elle sauta de nouveau sur le sol. A quelques mètres de lui, la monture s'échappa au galop. Alois, conscient mais sonné, ne pouvait cependant pas se relever tant il avait mal et une peur terrible l'animait de ce que la bête affreuse allait lui faire.

\- Attrape ma main ! Vite ! lui cria soudain une voix familière.

Par instinct, il releva la tête et voyant la main tendue, il n'hésita pas à la prendre. Camille dut user de toute sa force pour le faire monter sur son cheval et dès qu'il fut derrière elle, elle s'empressa de talonner sa monture pour s'enfuir avant que la bête ne leur saute dessus. Heureusement, le cheval était rapide et ils purent facilement distancer la créature.

Camille soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Alois avait la tête appuyée contre son cou. Il ne disait aucun mot, bien que parfaitement conscient de la situation.

Camille fit ralentir son cheval tant bien que mal. Petite, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de monter un cheval en journée de fête et à chaque fois, il y avait eu un villageois pour lui montrer comment faire à elle et aux autres enfants. Mais elle n'avait jamais été spécialement brillante. Elle se souvenait que c'était surtout Sabrina la meilleure cavalière. Aujourd'hui, elle se louait de s'être adonnée à cette activité tous les ans et de ne pas s'être contentée de la balançoire comme les autres filles puisqu'elle avait pu grâce à cela sauver un ami !

Son objectif maintenant était de rejoindre les autres. Elle pouvait entendre les coups de fusil non-loin et l'urgence redoubla quand elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur le dos de sa robe. Elle jeta une main derrière elle pour toucher le front d'Alois et déglutit.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est du sang ! Alois, vous saignez ! s'exclama-t-elle avec effroi. Tenez bon, nous arrivons bientôt !

Et elle relança son cheval. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent les autres. La bande était pratiquement toute là et avec les domestiques, ils examinaient une imposante proie que Sebastian avait abattue. Alexandre souriait de tout sauf de plaisir face à celui qui lui avait volé la vedette et Ciel discutait avec sa fiancée. Mais lorsqu'il vit Camille, il se détourna et s'approcha, intrigué.

Elle était haletante et l'ambiance tomba instantanément.

\- Oh, Camille ! s'exclama Alexandre en courant vers elle. Mais que t'est-il arrivé, Bon Dieu ?!

Il lui tendit les bras pour la tenir par la taille et l'aider à descendre comme une petite fille. Ensuite, il la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux car elle tremblait.

\- Je n'ai rien, moi…C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide ! dit-elle en se détachant de l'étreinte de son frère.

Alexandre sembla tout juste remarquer l'état du Comte qui tenait difficilement sur le cheval. Tout le monde se rua alors vers eux et Ciel en profita pour prendre une place près d'elle mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

\- Comte Trancy ! s'écrièrent les invités. Vous êtes blessé !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! s'enragea Alexandre en se tournant à l'adresse des servants, vous avez vu l'état du Comte ! Venez l'aider au lieu de rester à l'observer avec de grands yeux !

Ni une, ni deux, les domestiques vinrent s'occuper du pauvre comte. Heureusement, on avait prévu du matériel médical en cas d'accident, ce qui était récurrent.

\- Oh, la pauvre petite ! Elle est terrorisée ! firent les autres en recouvrant la jeune fille de caresses.

\- Mais que vous est-il arrivé, Miss Camille ? lui demanda-t-on.

Appuyée contre son frère, celle-ci fixa les visages avides de réponses. Elle ne savait pas comment leur parler de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Il y avait une bête, expliqua-t-elle enfin. Une bête toute noire, très laide ! Elle s'est approchée de nous. Le comte, pour me protéger, a déchargé sur elle son pistolet mais bien que toutes les balles l'aient touchée, elle n'a même pas ralentie ! Et-et puis, elle a réussi à le faire tomber de cheval ! Ensuite, j'ai pu juste l'aider à se relever et nous sommes venus ici aussi vite que possible…

Les autres affichèrent des mines incrédules.

\- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas être tombée également ? lui demanda-t-on.

\- Mais non ! Je vous jure que c'est la vérité ! affirma-t-elle. Je peux même vous montrer où nous l'avons laissée !

\- Non, tu ne vas absolument rien montrer à personne, ordonna Alexandre en resserrant son emprise sur son bras. C'est bon, tout le monde te croit, Camille. Messieurs, suivez-moi avec vos armes. Mesdames, je vous prie de rester ici et de garder votre calme, nous nous en allons chasser ce monstre !

\- Permettez-moi, s'interposa soudain Sebastian.

Il s'approcha de Camille et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Miss, décrivez-moi cette bête un peu mieux, s'il-vous-plait.

Camille lui adressa un regard assassin mais elle fit de son mieux pour masquer le dégout qu'il lui inspirait et lui décrivit exactement ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- Je m'en doutais, dit-il en soupirant. Messieurs, je connais cette sorte de créature et à quel point elle est dangereuse alors je vous propose de rester ici et de me laisser m'en charger. Je connais le moyen de l'abattre, cela me prendra tout au plus une demi-heure.

\- Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir le faire seul ? lui demanda Alexandre, un brin suspicieux.

\- Laissez faire Sebastian et continuons notre chasse, appuya Ciel. Ce qui arrive est bien malheureux mais il est encore loin de midi. Le meilleur gibier est disponible dans la matinée, ne l'oublions pas.

Les autres lui donnèrent raison et tout le monde remonta sur sa monture sauf Alexandre.

\- Partez. Pour ma part, je vais rester avec ma sœur.

\- Mais Lord Albertwood ! Venez avec nous, cette sortie ne sera pas la même sans vous ! le pria soudain Valérie, émue.

\- Elle a raison, lui dit Camille avec un sourire. En plus, tu ne peux pas laisser tes invités, ce serait tout sauf digne de toi.

\- Excusez-moi mais je compte bien rester ici avec ma sœur. Je vous rejoindrais si le moment vient mais en attendant, allez-vous amuser.

Valérie n'insista pas pour conserver les apparences mais elle était la plus déçue des demoiselles et de leurs mères. Elle fut d'ailleurs la dernière à les quitter et elle serait sûrement restée si on lui avait laissé le choix.

C'est ainsi qu'Alexandre resta avec sa sœur à l'écart pendant que les serviteurs s'occupaient d'Alois Trancy. Un silence presque funèbre s'installa entre eux. Camille observait le corps du comte avec une réelle tristesse.

\- Camille, pourquoi as-tu l'air si contrariée ? Est-ce ma présence qui te déplait ?

\- Non, frérot, absolument pas, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que…

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.

-C'est juste que … Je me sens tellement coupable …

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Parce qu'Alois s'est fait si mal ! lâcha-t-elle en serrant la main de son frère en retour. C'est pour me protéger qu'il s'est fait mal ! Il aurait pu fuir ! Il aurait pu se sauver ! Mais il a préféré rester pour retenir la bête et me laisser le temps de m'échapper ! Mais si seulement on avait fui tous les deux ! Si seulement on n'avait pas croisé cette chose ! Si seulement j'avais agi !

Alexandre écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas douté que sa sœur était si attachée à cet Alois Trancy. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Comment avait-il pu rater pareille chose ?

\- Camille … Ecoute, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et arrête de répéter tous ces si, ça ne sert à rien ! Crois-moi, ressasser le passé en envisageant de nouveaux scénarios ne sert à rien. Si c'était le cas, notre monde serait bien meilleur qu'il ne l'est. Tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, c'est avancer en essayant d'éviter les trous dans lesquels nous sommes tombés hier. Et même si tu pouvais remonter le temps, que ferais-tu ? Tu ne deviendrais pas plus forte ou plus intelligente et ce qui doit arriver arrivera contre et malgré tous tes efforts. Certaines choses sont immuables.

Camille resta silencieuse un instant, considérant ce que son frère venait de dire puis elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Aucune autre parole ne fut ensuite échangée.

Il est vrai que quelques-unes des ses larmes tachèrent son veston mais il se contenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour la réconforter.

Lorsque Sebastian revint avec des gants immaculés, il les trouva côte à côte, se serrant la main. Camille l'ignora totalement. Il se demanda même si elle avait remarqué sa présence.

...

18 : 56

On rentra avec le couché du soleil ce jour-là et hormis l'accident d'Alois Trancy, tout s'était bien déroulé. Il n'y avait que Ciel Phantomhive qui semblait être déprimé. Il avait mis tant d'efforts pour tenir le rôle du parfait petit noble qu'à la fin de la mise en scène, il ne lui restait plus d'énergie. Il repoussait tous ceux qui venaient discuter avec lui, même sa fiancée, qui au bout d'un moment comprit qu'elle lui causait beaucoup trop d'embarras et se mit à l'éviter à son tour.

Camille aussi de son côté n'était d'humeur à parler avec personne. Elle n'était plus consumée par les regrets mais essayait de distinguer la nature de la bête qui les avait attaqués. Cette chose n'était pas de ce monde, elle en était convaincue. Ce devait être une créature venue d'ailleurs sinon Sebastian ne se serait par proposé pour aller lui régler son compte.

C'était un démon après tout, il ne faisait quelque chose que s'il en gagnait une autre. Ah ! Sebastian, ce diable sous traits humains qui profitait de la détresse des pauvres âmes ! Comment un être aussi intelligent que Ciel avait pu pactiser avec cet être abject ? C'était un grand mystère pour elle. Mais elle osait supposer que s'il en était venu à cette extrémité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

En pensant à Ciel, elle se sentait remuée par de puissantes émotions : le regret, la honte, la tristesse et même l'envie. Elle l'aimait, cela ne faisait aucun doute à présent. Elle l'aimait de toute sa personne. Et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait supporter qu'une autre puisse avoir ce qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir obtenir.

L'envie était l'émotion qu'elle détestait entre toutes car c'était celle qui lui faisait voir en face son égoïsme et sa vanité. C'est par égoïsme que les êtres humains commettent les actes les plus absurdes et cruels. Or, elle ne voulait faire de méchanceté à personne. Alors elle réprimait cette envie avec des pensées sages mais qui faisaient naitre de la culpabilité en elle. Mais où était la raison dans le fait d'envier une femme plus belle qu'elle, plus intelligente, et qui connaissait Ciel depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ?

Seulement, c'était son cœur qui enviait. Son esprit quant à lui disait que c'était honteux d'aimer quelqu'un qui lui avait fait tant de mal. C'était vrai … Et elle ne s'en sentait que d'autant plus coupable.

La justice aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui soit accablé de regrets et de culpabilité après l'avoir emprisonnée pendant si longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait pourquoi il l'avait gardée. Que pouvait-elle concrètement lui apporter ? Il devait bien se douter au bout d'un moment qu'elle ne savait rien sur les projets de son frère.

Camille se retourna et observa Ciel qui affichait une mine très en colère. Elle ne devait pas aller lui parler dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait... Mais peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais l'occasion de lui adresser la parole après aujourd'hui…

Alors une fois descendue de cheval et pendant qu'il allait s'isoler dans sa chambre, elle le suivit après avoir évité sa femme de chambre.

Marchant difficilement et lentement sur sa canne, elle réussit tout de même à le bloquer alors qu'il traversait un couloir menant vers ses appartements. Elle se posta devant lui, respirant lourdement à cause de l'effort fourni.

\- J'ai-j'ai … besoin de vous parler. Vous voyez maintenant que je sais parler anglais, nous n'allons plus avoir besoin de Sebastian pour communiquer.

\- Que voulez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il en maintenant son regard.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas en état de discuter avec elle, il refusait de capituler. Aussi, il voulait bien entendre sa voix encore…

\- Je veux des explications, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui, sa canne claquant contre le sol à chaque pas. Vous me devez bien ça ! Alors dîtes-moi, je vous en prie, pourquoi m'avez-vous emprisonnée pendant si longtemps ? Dîtes-moi pourquoi, par pitié, que je puisse donner à ces jours vides un sens !

\- Ne cherchez pas à le savoir, répondit-il alors, ou vous finirez par découvrir des choses que vous auriez préféré ignorer.

\- Comme quoi ? Avouez-le-moi maintenant car je finirai tôt ou tard par le découvrir !

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter. Tout juste en face de lui, il était bien plus grand qu'elle mais elle n'en était plus aussi intimidée qu'auparavant. Elle soutint son regard bleu comme une mer profonde, le regarda avec l'espoir d'une éclaircie qui pourrait la sortir du brouillard.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux en premier.

\- Ne cherchez pas à le savoir, vous vous ferez du mal inutilement, lui recommanda-t-il en tentant de la dépasser.

Elle le retint par la manche de sa veste et s'accrocha à ce bout de tissu si fort qu'il fut obligé de se retourner.

\- Vous voyez cette canne ? demanda-t-elle en la tapant contre le sol. Cette canne, je suis obligée de m'appuyer dessus car votre diable de majordome m'a détruit le pied à cause d'une petite pierre ! D'ailleurs, il est fort probable que je ne pourrai jamais remarcher normalement. Alors vous voyez, du mal, on ne m'en a pas épargnée. Et en vous taisant comme ça, vous ne m'en faîtes subir que plus ! Alors parlez, s'il-vous-plait …

Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche.

\- Alors c'est Sebastian qui vous a … fait ça ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa attentivement. Dire qu'il aurait pu empêcher cela par un simple mot …

\- Je-je, bafouilla-t-il. Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire... Tout finira par s'arranger sans que votre intervention soit nécessaire, soyez-en sûre. Juste, restez à votre place.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il au juste ?! quémanda la jeune fille en réduisant la distance entre eux.

Ils étaient si proches. Elle ne le réalisait pas mais lui, si. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus rapidement, à tel point qu'il était sûr qu'elle l'entendait.

Soudain, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Il trembla, ne semblant plus maître de lui-même. Elle le remarqua et, prise au dépourvue, la lui laissa. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le souffle frémissant de l'un touchant la joue de l'autre. Elle était pendue à ses lèvres, attendant une réponse.

De son côté, il lisait dans ses yeux en chocolat une telle affection et une telle admiration à son égard. Ces émotions lui réchauffaient le cœur. Mais aussi à cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas parler et il ne le voulait même pas car il savait que la vérité briserait tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire. Et puis, il y avait cette petite main chaude dans la sienne qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas lâcher…

Mais dans quel piège était-il tombé ?

Il ne compte pas répondre, réalisa soudain Camille en déchiffrant l'émotion dans son seul œil visible.

Etait-ce si horrible qu'il n'osait même pas le lui dire ?

Alors elle baissa les yeux et lui arracha sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne pouvez pas le dire, lui dit-elle en se retournant. Ne vous en faîtes, je vais finir par le savoir par moi-même…

Et elle s'en alla. Lui resta sur place, ne faisant rien d'autre que la regarder chanceler sur sa canne. Si seulement son orgueil l'avait laissé la rattraper …

Mais quelle était cette sensation qu'il éprouvait avec elle ?

\- Cette fille … Je l'aime ?

Oui, il l'aimait. A ce moment, il eut le courage de se l'avouer, contre et malgré son orgueil.

Et il sentit alors que plus rien n'allait être pareil.

…

 _Asile pour femme de Londoratte_

Lydia songeait que c'était stupide de faire de pareilles scènes pour une morte.

Depuis que cette dame s'était jetée de la fenêtre du troisième étage, une prise de conscience générale s'était opérée, comme si les internées réalisaient leurs destins. Non … Elles en étaient conscientes depuis le tout début mais elles ne faisaient que se mentir pour ne pas faire face à la vérité. Le droit de rêver était le seul qu'on n'avait pu leur ôter et elles s'y étaient plongées pour essayer de fuir la douleur. La douleur de se savoir éternelles prisonnières d'un monde sans excitation.

Elles étaient devenues hystériques, pleurant, criant, frappant les surveillantes et les soignantes. Elles n'avaient plus obéi à aucun commandement, rien n'avait pu arrêter leur colère.

Lydia était la seule qui n'avait fait aucune scène depuis le début. Elle se contentait de s'assoir dans un coin pour broder et pour passer le temps. Pendant les révoltes, les femmes qui se frappaient entre elles étaient drôles et la divertissaient assez. Mais elle se contentait de les ignorer la plupart du temps pour ne pas sombrer dans la démence elle-même.

Elle avait compris depuis un certain temps que sortir les crocs ne lui permettrait pas de s'échapper. Non, il fallait agir comme un petit chat. En loucedé, tout s'obtient.

Il lui fallait une porte, un temps mort, rien de plus pour partir. À la première occasion, elle s'en irait. Dans son cœur brûlait un feu qu'il fallait satisfaire.

Elle ne savait pas comment mais dans un futur proche, elle allait se venger de tous ceux qui l'avaient condamnée de la sorte.

Il ne lui fallait qu'une chance et elle la saisirait.

Lors de ses énièmes visites avec le docteur, elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait se désintéresser d'elle et cela la rassurait. Il était lubrique mais l'écart d'âge devait l'arrêter car elle avait l'âge de sa fille et d'après ce qu'elle savait, il en avait même plusieurs.

Mais ce jour-là, ce fut différent.

Alors qu'il examinait son rythme cardiaque comme d'habitude, l'une de ses mains avait frôlé son sein gauche. Elle avait compris que c'était un geste volontaire et immédiatement, elle avait frissonné.

\- Pourquoi ? avait-elle laissé échapper sous le choc.

Il lui avait souri.

\- Pourquoi cette tête, Miss Rollington ? avait-il répliqué. Il n'y a rien pourtant.

Son vieux visage l'avait dégoûté alors elle avait baissé les yeux pour éviter de vomir. Si ce simple touché n'avait pas ouvert la boite de ses souvenirs les plus horribles alors la colère l'aurait sûrement consumée. Le reste de l'examen médical, elle avait fait de son mieux pour tenir la meilleure figure et faire oublier son trouble. Mais c'était trop tard, il était désormais au courant de sa faiblesse.

Après l'entretien, elle s'était dépêchée de s'isoler pour se laver. Elle avait frotté sa peau jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge et quelques gouttes de sang avaient même coulées de là où le docteur avait posé sa main.

Elle n'était plus parvenue à s'endormir après car elle savait que ça allait recommencer la prochaine fois. Alors elle n'avait plus pris soin d'elle, laissant sa peau se dessécher, ses cheveux s'emmêler. . Avec ce traitement, elle espérait calmer ses ardeurs. Elle voulait lui inspirer au moins autant de dégoût qu'il lui en inspirait.

Et cela fonctionna, au moins partiellement.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi ? Pourquoi ce laisser aller ? Est-ce la paresse qui vous dicte de vous négliger de la sorte ? lui dit-il ce matin-là en tirant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Vos yeux sont trop beaux et vos traits sont trop nobles pour les cacher …

Elle déglutit en voyant sa main toucher sa joue délicatement. Ne le supportant pas, elle l'arracha violemment.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

Elle tremblait de peur. De peur de ce qui allait se passer.

D'autant plus que le docteur n'avait pas l'air satisfait de sa réaction. Sans demander son avis, il s'empara ainsi de son menton et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. C'en était trop et elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

\- Ne me touchez plus, sale porc !

\- Comment ? Comme ça ? lui dit-il en plaquant une fois de plus ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle ne s'en détacha qu'avec d'autant plus de force.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez pas ! hurla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Comme c'est étrange, dit-il en s'approchant. Un simple baiser arrive à vous chambouler toute entière. Je me demande ce qui vous arriverait si je devais vous infliger davantage …

\- Ne vous avisez pas de recommencer ! le menaça-t-elle.

\- Ou quoi, petite fleur ? Que vas-tu me faire ? lui demanda-t-il en continuant d'avancer.

À chaque pas, il la cernait mieux. Elle n'avait plus d'issue pour s'échapper à part ses cris et elle le savait.

\- À l'aide ! À l'aide ! cria-t-elle de tous ses poumons.

Elle se rua ensuite vers la porte pour l'ouvrir de force mais elle était fermée à clé.

Le docteur parut surpris et finalement interpelées par le bruit, les surveillantes vinrent voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Lorsqu'elles ouvrirent enfin la porte, Lydia se jeta à leurs cous et les utilisa comme bouclier contre le vieux.

\- Il me force ! Il me force aux plus viles choses, ce vieux porc !.

Lydia Rollington, d'habitude si calme et élégante, était secouée comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Mais que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda une surveillante au docteur qui essayait de garder son calme.

\- La pauvre fille est très malade, répondit le docteur froidement. Il faut de ce pas la mettre en lieu sûr afin qu'elle se reprenne. Emmenez-là dans les chambres d'isolation.

Les surveillantes parurent surprises.

\- Mais vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu trop sévère, surtout pour une première crise ?

Lydia aurait voulu parler, essayer de réfuter sa folie et leur dire ce que lui avait fait ce sale docteur mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle savait que parler maintenant et surtout dans son état actuel ne servirait à rien. Elle trouverait bien le moyen de s'exprimer plus tard lorsqu'elle aurait recouvré son esprit logique et eu le temps de structurer ses arguments.

\- Non, la pauvre est malade depuis bien longtemps, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que sa folie apparait au grand jour. Je vous assure que son sentiment est grand et ardent. Imaginez la force d'un volcan qu'on aurait refréné pendant des siècles. Remettez-la avec les autres et vous ne ferez que mettre de l'huile. L'isolation est la meilleure solution pour calmer cette âme troublée. Un peu de silence et de réflexion lui permettra de s'éclaircir les pensées.

\- Mais …, tenta une des surveillantes.

\- Mais quoi ? reprit le docteur. Vous doutez de mon diagnostic ? Mesdames, avez-vous fait autant d'années d'étude que moi pour contester mon jugement ? Savez-vous le quart de ce que je sais pour parler avec moi d'égal à égal ?

Les surveillantes furent ainsi réduites au silence. Si elles protestaient encore, elles étaient sûres d'être renvoyées sur le champ. Mais en même, elles savaient parfaitement « qu'un peu de silence et de réflexion » rimaient avec solitude éternelle. Jamais une internée isolée n'avait quitté sa pièce d'isolation vivante. C'est donc avec la mort dans l'âme qu'elles exécutèrent l'ordre. Et même si elles n'aimaient pas Lydia Rollington, elles trouvèrent qu'elle ne méritait pas un sort pareil.

Lydia se laissa mener docilement comme le voulait son nouveau personnage mais au fond d'elle, la colère et la peur avaient été remplacées par la rancœur. Ce docteur allait être le premier dont elle se vengerait, même si elle devait employer pour cela la plus sale des méthodes.

… Fin du Chapitre …

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 **Oh ! Comme j'aime Alois ! Dommage que Ciel soit mon préféré.**

 **Vous pouvez laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage la fainéante que je suis à écrire !**

Ma langue me brûle, le thé s'est montré méchant avec moi. Je pense que je vais le tromper avec le jus d'orange, ça lui apprendra !


	14. Chapitre XIII

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par la fabuleuse Pommedapi, je la remercie grandement pour son aide précieuse !

Merci à Manon & Howard pour leurs commentaires, c'était trop gentil !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Chapitre XIII**_

Pourquoi revenait-il toujours ? Le contact des autres ne lui faisait pourtant que rarement du bien. Mais même conscient de la stupidité de son action, une force inexplicable le ramenait toujours ici. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Peut-être de la pitié ? Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à lui apprendre à se battre.

\- Tiens-toi comme je te l'ai dit. Tu laisses trop d'ouvertures dans cette position, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il était sûr à ce stade que s'il lui demandait de se jeter d'une falaise, elle le ferait les yeux fermés. Elle travaillait très dur et repoussait les limites de son corps rien que pour le satisfaire. C'était toujours à lui de lui dire de s'arrêter, sans quoi elle s'acharnait jusqu'à tomber.

Elle avait beau être malade, elle fournissait des efforts surhumains. Elle progressait ainsi rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de M. Landers. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à croire qu'une jeune fille dans son état réussisse à atteindre un tel niveau en aussi peu de temps. Mais ce n'était pas si surprenant en réalité : il était un bon professeur et il avait de surcroit une très bonne élève, dévouée à son apprentissage comme si c'était la chose la plus importante de sa vie.

\- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Va te reposer, nous reprendrons demain.

Elle s'arrêta, haletante, ses cheveux de jais plaqués contre son front et son cou à cause de la sueur.

\- Non ! Je veux continuer ! protesta-t-elle entre deux lourdes respirations.

\- Si je juge que tu dois arrêter, tu dois m'écouter. Crois-moi, ignorer la douleur ne la rend que plus forte. Repose-toi et profite de ton temps libre pour bien dormir, lui dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Depuis quand est-ce que je me soucie de son bien-être ? se demanda-t-il une fois dehors.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était soucié de quelqu'un, c'était d'elle … Un sourire mi-amer mi-doux étira ses lèvres alors que son image lui revenait. Il croyait pourtant l'avoir enterrée dans les coins les plus sombres et les plus profonds de son esprit. Mais comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Elle était dans sa chair, elle était un morceau de lui. Sans elle, il n'était rien. Le jour où il l'avait perdue, il était devenu une chose basse et sans valeur. Cela avait beau s'être passé il y a des années, il avait tout de même le sentiment que ce n'était qu'hier qu'il lui avait dit adieu.

Aveuglé par la douleur, il avait oublié à quel point son image était douce et réconfortante. Pourquoi avait-il essayé de l'effacer de sa mémoire ? Oh, comme il était bête à cette époque ! Même si l'avoir perdue à jamais avait été le drame de son existence, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir connue, loin de là.

...

 _10 Août 1897- Comté de Hamphire_

 _19 : 37_

Camille était assise près de la fenêtre à observer la nuit s'installer lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit à la porte.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

\- Patientez, s'il-vous-plait ! cria-t-elle.

Elle s'empara de sa canne et alla ouvrir.

\- Oh, c'est toi, frérot ? Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Un vent très doux, répondit-il en entrant, l'air amusé.

Il tenait dans ses mains deux petits paquets, l'un doré et l'autre violet. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé et les posa tous les deux sur la petite table basse.

\- Viens ici, lui demanda-t-il en tapotant la place près de lui.

\- J'arrive ! répondit Camille en s'empressant de s'installer à ses côtés. Alors, que veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un grand sourire.

\- Je voudrais avoir ton opinion, sœurette. Vois-tu ces deux paquets ? Ils contiennent tous deux des bonbons de la même saveur. Pourrais-tu les goûter et me donner ton avis sincère ?

\- Ah, bien sûr que je le peux ! … Mais pourquoi me le demandes-tu au juste ?

Alexandre sourit en inclinant la tête. Lorsqu'il affichait cette tête d'enfant, Camille savait qu'il préparait une chose dont il fallait se méfier.

\- Je suis juste curieux, lui répondit-il tranquillement.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire, répondit la jeune fille en le dévisageant d'un air suspicieux. Je te signale que je te connais désormais très bien et je devine que tu manques d'honnêteté en cet instant.

Il détourna les yeux, définitivement amusé.

\- Je t'en prie, tu peux bien me rendre ce petit service ! Et puis, je te le demande, quel genre de mal peut-il y avoir avec des bonbons ? Je te promets que ma démarche est la plus désintéressée qui soit ! insista-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Camille secoua la tête, amusée à son tour.

\- D'accord, je te crois et j'accepte de te rendre ce service, répondit-elle en prenant le paquet doré sur ses genoux.

C'était celui qui brillait le plus sous la lumière. L'emballage représentait une petite fée assise sur une fleur au milieu d'un champ. Cela devait beaucoup plaire aux enfants, se fit-elle la réflexion. Elle ouvrit alors le paquet pour y découvrir une multitude de sucreries représentant toujours la fée. Elle y vit des sucettes en forme de baguettes magiques, des chocolats en forme d'ailes, des bonbons étoiles et des sucreries représentant des lapins, des papillons ou des abeilles.

Elle prit un bonbon étoile, le déballa pour constater qu'il avait une couleur rouge puis le croqua et le sentit fondre sur sa langue.

\- Hmmm ! Mais ça a le goût de la fraise ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle prit ensuite le chocolat et les bonbons, ne pouvant cacher son appréciation des petites sucreries.

\- Hé, mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas donné avant ? Les caramels dans ma chambre ne sont rien face à ces délices !

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu abuses du sucre, ce n'est pas bon pour les dents. Mais si cela t'intéresse, je pourrais t'en donner de temps à autre.

\- Frérot, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de manger des bonbons comme ça! Dis-moi, combien coutent-ils ?

Le sourire d'Alexandre s'élargit.

\- Pas aussi cher que je le voudrais mais malgré tout, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pourrait se les permettre.

Camille jeta enfin son dévolu sur le paquet violet. L'emballage représentait cette fois un gros lapin vêtu d'un costume avec un nœud autour du cou. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit des sucettes et des bonbons. Le tout était beaucoup plus sobre que dans le précédent paquet : pas de couleurs tapantes, pas de jolies formes … Elle le trouvait assez beau malgré tout.

A l'intérieur, elle remarqua un bonbon qui attira particulièrement son attention. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le reconnu immédiatement.

 _Phantom Society - Lemon smell_

Elle n'en dit rien à son frère et se contenta de le manger. Elle le trouva toujours aussi amer mais ne le recracha pas pour autant. Elle garda le papier dans sa poche puis se tourna vers son frère pour lui offrir un grand sourire contrit.

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit-il.

\- C'est … c'est original.

\- Tu le trouves bon, oui ou non? Je veux une réponse claire, exigea-t-il.

\- Pas … pas vraiment, murmura-t-elle en essuyant la larme de dégoût qui menaçait de dévaler sa joue. Ce n'est pas du tout bon … Enfin …

\- Oh, quel bonheur ! Merci, Camille ! se réjouit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Oh, ça se voit qu'on a le même sang qui coule dans nos veines! Moi aussi je les trouve infectes, ces bonbons! Sans doute car ils ont été faits par des rats dans des usines dominées par la poussière !

Il se releva d'un bond vers la porte, porté par une joie aveuglante.

\- Non, attends !

Mais il était trop tard: il était déjà parti.

Camille joua alors encore un peu avec le reste du bonbon sur sa langue et inspecta davantage la saveur.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi dégoûtant que ce que j'avais cru, soupira-t-elle pour elle-même quelques instants plus tard.

Comme si certaines choses avaient besoin de temps pour être appréciées à leur juste valeur.

…

 _13 Août 1897 – Comté de Hamphire_

 _10 : 15_

\- Vous semblez aller mieux aujourd'hui, constata-t-elle en prenant place près de lui.

\- Hmm, baragouina la personne en-dessous de la couverture en se retournant. Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin !

\- Il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner et si vous ne mangez rien maintenant, votre journée sera douloureuse, recommanda-t-elle en essayant doucement de découvrir son visage.

\- Je m'en fiche bien ! lâcha le jeune homme. Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir !

\- Annie, dit finalement Camille à l'adresse de la servante. Posez le plateau sur la table basse et venez m'aider à le sortir de son lit. Je peux vous jurer qu'il ne restera pas à roupiller toute la journée comme hier !

\- Comme vous le voulez, Miss Camille, répondit la servante, non sans un sourire.

Elles joignirent leurs forces pour lui retirer son drap et l'obliger à se lever et le malade grincheux n'eut alors d'autre choix que de manger son petit-déjeuner. Les premières bouchées furent hésitantes mais bientôt, l'appétit l'emporta et il dévora tout pour ne laisser aucune miette. Il ne faisait preuve que de la plus basique des règles de bienséance, juste pour ne pas offenser Camille qui le regardait manger avec un large sourire.

\- Camille, vous ne mangez pas ? lui demanda-t-il avant de boire son verre d'eau.

\- J'ai déjà mangé pour ma part, répondit-elle.

\- Oh, et quels sont vos projets pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais peut-être dessiner ou sortir faire des courses dans le petit village avec Annie. L'anniversaire d'Alexandre approche et j'aimerais bien lui faire une surprise ! sourit-elle en partageant un regard complice avec sa servante.

\- Ah, vraiment ! Et que comptez-vous lui préparer comme _surprise_?

Il appuya sur le dernier mot.

\- Je ne peux vous le dire, répliqua Camille en lui rendant son regard malicieux. Le fondement de la surprise est le secret, vous le savez très bien !

\- Oh, allez-y, vous pouvez me faire confiance! Nous sommes des amis après tout ! Dîtes-moi et je vous aiderai !

Camille secoua la tête.

\- Non. Vous, vous restez tranquillement ici à attendre qu'on vienne vous aider pour changer vos pansements ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais … ! protesta Alois. Je vais bien maintenant ! Vous exagérez tout de même, ce n'était qu'une petite chute !

\- Une petite chute qui vous a couté votre nez! Soyez raisonnable, Alois, et restez ici pour vous reposer. Remerciez le bon Dieu d'avoir une bonne constitution et d'être bien tombé… Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous auriez pu finir comme moi, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers sa canne.

Alois leva la main pour toucher le bandage qui couvrait son nez cassé. C'était vrai qu'il avait été chanceux de ne pas être mort sur le coup. Sa tête avait été touchée mais il n'avait pas fait d'hémorragie, il avait juste le nez cassé et une petite écorchure. Pour le reste, son corps était en parfait état et grâce aux soins du bon docteur, il serait présentable dans quelques jours. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'une telle fortune !

\- Alors, qu'a dit le médecin à propos de votre pied ? lui demanda-t-il donc.

Elle sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est officiel, mon pied est cassé, brisé, à tout jamais ! Aucun recours n'est envisageable ! expliqua-t-elle en souriant néanmoins.

Alois Trancy la contempla en silence.

\- Ne me fixez pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas mal, vraiment. Je … m'y attendais, ajouta-t-elle, toujours avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme continua de la dévisager avec un regard qui lui inspirait un sentiment déroutant pour une raison méconnue.

\- Vraiment, je n'ai pas mal, insista-t-elle. C'est la sentence de la vie et j'ai déjà eu trop de chance, je suis trop heureuse ! Il fallait bien rééquilibrer la balance un peu. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de marcher. Je ne travaille pas dans les champs, je n'ai pas à gagner ma vie. Ce n'est pas une … grosse perte !

\- Si vous le dîtes, répliqua Alois en continuant à la regarder d'un air sévère. J'admire votre réaction mais avant de tenter de me convaincre, vous devriez croire en vos propres mots.

Étrangement, le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui adressait ce sourire indéchiffrable. Ses yeux disaient qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui mais à cet instant, il eut une forte envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

En réalité, elle lui était juste reconnaissante de ne pas avoir joué le jeu des convenances.

…

 _10 : 25_

Ciel reposait dans un siège sur la terrasse, regardant les autres invités qui jouaient au cricket. Cela ne l'intéressait pas : il préférait accorder sa compagnie à un bon livre. Il s'était déjà assez prêté à cette mascarade. Alors il se contentait d'observer les autres de loin tout en faisant de temps à autre un signe de la main à Lizzy.

Alexandre aussi ne se donnait même pas la peine de jouer. Il se tenait dans un coin avec certains hommes pour parler affaires. Il ne prêtait pas attention à toutes ces jolies créatures qui faisaient tout pour le captiver. Ainsi, le doute pouvait bien s'installer sur ses préférences amoureuses. Il était complètement indifférent face à une belle demoiselle qui lui parlait théâtre mais il s'animait dès que le père de celle-ci lui parlait de bons investissements. C'en était presque drôle. La seule demoiselle qui arrivait un tant soit peu à avoir son attention était Valérie Grey et on disait qu'elle ne lui parlait qu'affaires.

Parfois, Ciel se mettait à douter de la parenté de Camille et d'Alexandre Albertwood. Camille était bonne et douce, et dans un sens, bien plus noble que son frère. Alexandre ne portait aucune noblesse en lui. Tout ce qu'il cherchait était l'argent et le succès, ce qui était les choses les plus vulgaires pour une personne s'étant formée dans la plus haute aristocratie. L'argent était toujours la motivation du pauvre, de celui qui a grandi dans la misère. Mais Alexandre n'avait pas grandi dans le dénuement, loin de là. Alors pourquoi cherchait-il toujours à en avoir plus ?

Ce que Ciel ne voulait pas s'avouer, c'était son incompréhension quant au fait qu'un être pareil puisse s'attirer l'admiration et la tendresse de Camille. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'elle parlait de lui, ses yeux brillaient de considération et de respect. Qu'avait-il pour mériter cela ? C'était douloureux à admettre mais il en était jaloux.

L'image de la jeune fille lui revint encore une fois en mémoire et il soupira. Elle ne le quittait plus. Dire qu'il était si proche d'elle aujourd'hui. Il pouvait sans effort la retrouver maintenant. Oh, comme il le voulait. Oh, comme il était misérable … Qu'avait-il fait pour s'éprendre de pareille fille ?

Pour l'oublier, il concentra son attention sur la belle Elisabeth qui riait avec les autres invités. Dans la haute société, elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau : elle était belle, noble, cultivée et riche. En plus, elle était sa fiancée, sa propriété. Combien d'hommes l'enviaient au juste ? Il était seulement sûr qu'ils étaient vraiment nombreux. Alors pourquoi n'en était-il pas fier ? La vérité était qu'il considérait Elisabeth davantage comme une sœur qu'une personne aimée. Son amour pour elle n'était pas moins puissant que celui qu'il portait à Camille, il était juste différent.

Oui, l'amour pouvait bien être le terme approprié pour ce qu'il ressentait pour Miss Albertwood. Du moins, c'était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de ce sentiment de tendresse qu'elle lui inspirait. Il était conscient de ses défauts mais comme ils lui paraissaient minuscules dans le grand tableau de son âme !

Il serra la mâchoire et concentra de nouveau son attention sur son livre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un venir s'installer sur la chaise près de la sienne. Il leva alors les yeux et vit Alexandre Albertwood qui lui souriait.

\- Bonjour encore une fois, Ciel Phantomhive, lui dit-il. Que lisez-vous ?

Il baissa légèrement la tête pour lire le titre de l'ouvrage et son sourire s'affina.

\- Ah, c'est un roman! Vous appréciez la lecture romanesque, qui l'aurait cru !

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Ciel. Les romans peuvent être plein de bons enseignements. Je ne crois pas à ceux qui disent que c'est un genre de corruption, loin de là. Qu'en pensez-vous de votre côté ? ajouta-t-il, faussement intéressé.

\- Moi, commença pompeusement Alexandre, je n'apprécie guère ce genre d'ouvrages. Je m'intéresse davantage aux œuvres philosophiques et historiques. Ma lecture de loisir est essentiellement constituée de témoignages et de récits de vie. C'est d'ailleurs en s'intéressant à l'Histoire qu'on prend conscience de la malhonnêteté des romanciers. Ils ne savent tout simplement rien inventer! Chacune de leurs scènes est tirée d'ailleurs! La plupart du temps, ils se contentent de suivre une trame déjà existante en reprenant une ancienne histoire ou une légende oubliée pour la maquiller et la faire passer pour une création totalement imaginaire. Et après, ils osent venir réclamer des droits d'auteur! J'espère que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi le genre romanesque me dégoûte tant!

\- Oui, votre position est intéressante et compréhensible, répondit tranquillement le comte Phantomhive, mais je ne la partage pas. Réduire les romans à cela, c'est faire un raccourci dangereux. Personnellement, je trouve que les romans, même ceux tirés d'histoires vraies, sont bénéfiques pour le corps et l'esprit. Ils permettent à l'un de se détendre et à l'autre de s'échapper vers d'autres horizons. La lecture de romans ne sollicite pas que l'esprit, comme peut le faire celle de la science ou de l'Histoire, mais aussi le cœur. Le lecteur peut prendre en affection les personnages d'un conte imaginaire plus facilement qu'une personnalité historique, c'est un fait avéré. Il peut les soutenir, les encourager ou bien les haïr. Il apprend finalement à être plus humain car nous ne sommes pas que des machines de travail, Lord Albertwood. En plus, le lecteur et l'auteur entretiennent une relation privilégiée tout au long du roman. L'un donne un enseignement, présente un fait social ou un univers, et l'autre le juge. Le genre romanesque met le lecteur en première ligne, c'est lui qui accepte de se prêter au jeu de l'histoire, de croire aux faits et aux personnages présentés, de juger de la crédibilité et de la cohérence du récit. Il aiguise ainsi son sens critique. C'est impossible de retrouver ce genre de relation ailleurs. Vous dîtes que les romanciers ne sont que des copieurs qui ne savent rien inventer ? Je vous prie de ne pas faire de généralité car je peux parfaitement vous citer une dizaine d'auteurs qui ne volent aucune scène d'un autre ouvrage préexistant. Et même si beaucoup d'entre eux s'inspirent de l'Histoire pour écrire leurs romans, qu'y-a-t-il de mal à cela ? Les connaisseurs auront un léger sourire en reconnaissant une inspiration historique et les autres qui n'auraient jamais peut-être éprouvé le besoin de se documenter pourraient être piqués de curiosité et entameraient des recherches. N'est-ce pas finalement un formidable moyen d'éduquer le peuple ? conclut Ciel en continuant de lire comme si de rien n'était.

Alexandre déglutit et dut se retenir de détourner les yeux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ciel Phantomhive était si respecté : son esprit était redoutable. À la place, il sourit et tenta de s'en sortir sans trop se ridiculiser.

\- Ce sujet vous tient à cœur vraisemblablement. D'où tirez-vous ce penchant pour les romans ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Certains livres m'ont accompagné durant des moments où aucun humain n'était avec moi. C'est normal que je leur sois reconnaissant de m'avoir distrait de la douleur lorsqu'elle devenait insupportable. Ce qui, excusez-moi, ne semble pas être votre cas. Vous n'avez point l'air d'une personne qui a souffert, répliqua Ciel avec un petit rictus.

Alexandre haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, le mot souffrance m'est complètement étranger et je suis reconnaissant au Seigneur de m'avoir épargné et de me soutenir dans mes projets. J'aime me dire qu'il est de mon côté chaque fois que j'entreprends une œuvre. Récemment d'ailleurs, j'ai entendu parler d'une mine en Inde produisant d'excellents diamants et pierres précieuses et je compte bien en racheter une partie.

\- Mais n'êtes-vous pas spécialisé dans l'alimentaire ? C'est rare de voir des personnes vouloir étendre leur influence dans un domaine si loin de ce qu'elles connaissent.

\- Oui, c'est rare. Mais cela peut-être porteur d'excellentes réussites et vous en êtes le parfait exemple : ne fabriquez-vous pas des jouets ? Et saviez-vous que j'avais plusieurs peluches et soldats en bois de _Phantom_ lorsque j'étais enfant ? ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement affable.

\- Et vous, saviez-vous qu'à chaque réception de mes parents, l'on se fournissait dans les magasins _Albert_ ? répliqua Ciel sur le même ton.

\- Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez flatté, mon cher comte! J'espère que nos produits ont leur place sur votre table même aujourd'hui.

\- La qualité n'a jamais manqué un seul rendez-vous, répondit Ciel, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Et que pensez-vous de nos sucreries ? Ont-elles leur place sur votre table ?

\- Oh, leur goût n'a jamais manqué aucun rendez-vous, demandez à ma sœur! répondit Alexandre d'un air amusé. Et comme c'est bon de retrouver même aujourd'hui les saveurs auxquelles j'avais droit durant mon enfance!

\- Mon objectif est d'émerveiller les gens, affirma Ciel. Et quoi de plus merveilleux que l'enfance ?

\- Il est vrai que le passé renferme nos souvenirs mais ne faut-il pas avancer ? lui fit immédiatement remarquer son interlocuteur. Après tout, le monde bouge, les choses changent. Rien ne reste, tout évolue … N'est-il pas risqué de s'accrocher obstinément à quelque chose qui ne durera pas ?

\- Oui, c'est risqué. Mais celui qui ne sait rien risquer n'arrive jamais à rien. C'est le maître mot des affaires, vous ne devez pas l'ignorer, rétorqua le comte sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Oh, je ne l'ignore pas, répondit Alexandre en croisant les bras pour se retenir de frapper cet ignoble personnage. Il est vrai qu'il faut savoir prendre des risques mais des risques mesurés. J'ai des priorités et je ne me lancerai jamais dans une entreprise les yeux fermés.

\- Cela explique pourquoi vos bénéfices stagnent depuis des mois, laissa alors échapper Ciel.

Alexandre écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais simplement que pour une personne plaçant la rentabilité avant tout, vous ne faîtes étonnamment pas autant de profits qu'on pourrait se l'imaginer, clarifia le comte.

Alexandre en resta abasourdi, se demandant si ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui manquer ainsi de respect, surtout sous son toit. C'était comme si ce fichu comte cherchait à se faire frapper! Oh, comme il avait envie de le jeter par terre pour le rouer de coups ! Il était si frêle, si faible par rapport à lui que le terrasser ne lui prendrait que peu de temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas en venir aux mains … Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Il n'avait que sa répartie pour sauver son honneur mais alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose de sanglant à rétorquer pour effacer le sourire prétentieux qui ornait maintenant les lèvres de son rival, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait rien d'intelligent à dire.

\- C'est très... Hmm…

Il se maudit intérieurement de bégayer ainsi. Il sentait ses pieds le démanger tant sa colère était grande. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et se força à réfléchir convenablement.

\- Je ne vous aurai jamais cru capable de dire de telles choses, répliqua-t-il alors, faussement amusé. Mais compte tenu de vos origines, cette absence d'éducation n'est pas étonnante. D'ailleurs, détrompez-moi si je ne m'abuse, mais votre famille entretient toujours des relations très étroites avec les criminels aliénés de Londres, ceux qui vivent dans les égouts ?

Ce fut au tour de Ciel d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Comment savait-il de pareilles choses ? Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes au courant, seulement des proches de la Reine … Soudain, l'image d'un certain blond aux yeux bleus vint tout expliquer. Il avait presque oublié que ce satané Lord Albertwood et cette petite vermine d'Alois Trancy étaient de mèche depuis belle date.

\- Je me demande quel genre de fréquentations vous pouvez avoir pour détenir une telle information, fit mine de s'interroger Ciel.

Alexandre laissa alors tomber le masque et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Vous vous croyez sûrement supérieur à moi, Ciel Phantomhive, mais sachez que mon influence est toute aussi, sinon davantage, étendue que la vôtre. Nous avons accès aux mêmes cercles et vous savez très bien ce qui s'y trame à l'égard d'une personne, surtout durant son absence. Ne vous étonnez pas alors si tout le beau monde connait les magouilles de votre famille durant les dernières décennies. Vous êtes franchement misérable avec vos simagrées et vos faux sourires! Vous croyez duper tout le monde mais c'est vous qui n'avez jamais compris le jeu. Sans le soutien de la Reine, vous n'auriez rien à l'heure qu'il est. N'est-ce pas, petit chien de garde ? Personne ne vous respecte réellement et une fois qu'elle partira de ce monde, beaucoup se délecteront de votre chute!

Alexandre se tut brutalement. Il en avait trop dit. Pourtant, il sourit au cas où on les observerait. Il se mordit la lèvre et fit mine de rire.

\- Vous m'insultez mais vous ne valez pas mieux que moi, répliqua Ciel en affichant à son tour un sourire venimeux sous un air aimable. Vous ne trompez personne avec votre attitude de putain mondaine. Personne n'ignore vos cruelles méthodes pour avoir de l'argent facile. Vous n'avez pitié de personne et personne n'aura pitié de vous lorsque vous chuterez à votre tour.

Un rire sardonique s'échappa des lèvres d'Alexandre.

\- Moi au moins, j'ai la décence d'évoluer dans le domaine de la légalité, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Tous les privilèges de ma famille ont été obtenus après un travail acharné et une intégrité irréprochable. Contrairement à vous qui ne savez rien faire d'autre que baiser les chaussures de Sa Majesté, nous ne nous sommes jamais abaissés à exécuter les basses besognes chez les Albertwood!

\- J'admire votre audace mais pour moi, vous avez autant de poids qu'un petit chaton qui essaye de passer pour un lion. Vous parlez comme si vous connaissiez quelque chose de la vie, vous, petit pourri-gâté qui avez grandi dans un manoir fastueux avec une bonne famille et qui avez fréquenté les plus beaux établissements. Vous n'êtes jamais allé voir plus loin que le bout de votre jardin et vous voulez condamner l'œuvre de ma famille qui vous a protégé ? Au fond, vous ne savez rien des jeux de pouvoir ou des dangers dont on vous préserve depuis tout ce temps alors ne prétendez pas l'inverse.

\- Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir grandi en compagnie de trafiquants de substances illicites et de falsificateurs de passeports! C'est vrai que c'était un grand manque à gagner ! s'exclama Alexandre en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Ciel tremblait de colère. C'était maintenant à lui d'essayer de se retenir de frapper son interlocuteur et comme Alexandre aimait le voir ainsi ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une grande bataille. La fin de la guerre était proche.

\- Croyez-moi, je n'envie absolument pas votre position de toutou de la Reine, loin de là, ajouta-t-il avec mordant. Je ne ferai jamais l'erreur de me jeter corps et âme dans le jeu politique qui vous bouffe. D'une part car mon argent m'offre déjà tout ce que je veux et vous êtes la preuve vivante qu'on ne peut rien en tirer de bien. Regardez-vous ! Vous avez passé votre vie à servir la monarchie et que vous a-t-elle apportée ? De l'argent ? Je suis plus riche que vous! De la reconnaissance peut-être ? Nous nous asseyons à la même table lors de tous les diners officiels! N'oublions pas qu'à cause des tâches sales que vous consentez à accomplir, votre nom est toujours évocateur de malhonnêteté dans nos cercles. D'autre part, je n'arrive pas à croire que votre famille protège ce pays de quoi-que-ce-soit, vous qui n'avez pas su vous protéger d'un misérable incendie, incendie que je soupçonne fort d'avoir été orchestré par vos amis politiques. Mais que voulez vous ? Ce sont les risques d'une telle profession !

Ciel fit semblant de sourire mais tous ses efforts ne pouvaient effacer la trace de mépris qu'on lisait dans son œil bleu. Il serra les accoudoirs de son siège pour essayer de se calmer, sans succès. Des images de cette nuit lui revinrent comme un film en pellicules : les cris, le feu rongeant tout, la fumée étouffante et lui, petit garçon en larmes qui courait à travers les couloirs pour retrouver sa maman et son papa.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun honneur, Albertwood, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Venant d'une personne qui n'a pas de dignité, je me demande comme je dois le prendre, rétorqua le concerné en haussant les épaules, un sourire impertinent toujours sur les lèvres.

Alexandre était aux anges. Comme c'était délicieux de prendre le dessus sur cette raclure de Phantomhive! Il espérait ainsi qu'il comprenait enfin sa place.

De son côté, Ciel était affligé de constater qu'il perdait le rythme de la danse qu'il avait pourtant engagée. Il aurait sûrement mieux fait de ne pas sous-estimer son opposant avant de sortir les armes. Alexandre Albertwood était bien plus futé qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Encore une fois, il pensa à Camille et fut frappé du contraste entre ces deux individus pourtant de la même famille.

Au début, il avait espéré retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de ce qui faisait le charme de sa sœur en Alexandre mais plus la conversation avait avancé, plus il avait compris que ce dernier était le complet opposé de Camille en tout. Et cela le révulsait à lui donner la nausée. Les yeux de Camille et d'Alexandre étaient absolument les mêmes : un doux marron orné de vert. Mais ils communiquaient des émotions très différentes.

Camille était davantage tournée vers les autres. Ses yeux montraient de l'intérêt pour la personne qu'ils fixaient alors que ceux de son frère étaient vides de tout autre sentiment que la méfiance et l'avidité.

\- Messieurs, je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda soudain une douce voix.

Alexandre et Ciel levèrent les yeux vers Elisabeth. Elle était penchée près de son fiancé, souriante, ses boucles blondes brillant de mille feux sous la lumière du soleil. Ils étaient tellement absorbés qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas entendue arriver.

\- Comment puis-je vous servir, Miss Midford ? répondit immédiatement Alexandre en lui adressant un sourire agréable.

\- On m'a dit que vous aviez acquis récemment une œuvre de John Constable et je suis une grande admiratrice de ses tableaux. Pouvez-vous me montrer la pièce que vous avez achetée ? questionna la blonde.

Alexandre plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts et retint un soupir. Il détestait ce genre de pimbêches.

\- Bien sûr que je peux vous le montrer, ce serait un plaisir! Le tableau se trouve dans mon bureau. Et vous, comte Phantomhive, voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? l'invita-t-il aimablement.

\- Ce serait un honneur, affirma Ciel en se levant.

Elisabeth alla rapidement s'emparer du bras de son fiancé et, guidés par le maître de maison, ils se dirigèrent vers le fameux bureau. Sur le chemin, Alexandre fit la conversation avec Miss Midford à propos de ses préférences en matière d'art.

Arrivés aux escaliers, ils croisèrent alors Camille qui descendait au bras de sa servante.

Elle avançait lentement, très lentement, tenant sa canne d'une main et s'appuyant sur Annie de l'autre. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le sol et quand elle les releva, elle fit tomber sa canne en voyant Elisabeth souriante au bras de Ciel. Sans savoir pourquoi, son visage s'empourpra, ses membres se mirent à trembler et elle eut envie de retourner dans sa chambre. Sa servante remarqua son état et se pencha vers elle.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Miss Camille, lui murmura-t-elle. Votre frère ne vous empêchera pas de sortir cette fois. Miss Kavioski approuve votre démarche et moi, je compte vous accompagner. Il ne devrait donc rien trouver à redire.

En effet, Alexandre avait une politique très claire concernant les sorties de sa sœur : il n'y avait pas de sortie. Si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, elle n'avait qu'à le lui demander et il envoyait quelqu'un commander en ville.

Camille rougit encore plus à ce rappel. Elle avait presque oublié cette interdiction.

Remarquant à cet instant que sa sœur et sa servante étaient vêtues pour sortir, Alexandre eut du mal à contenir sa colère. Comment osait-on enfreindre ses règles ? Il était persuadé que Camille n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cela, elle était d'habitude docile. C'était sûrement cette foutue servante qui avait une mauvaise influence sur elle! Cette fois, il allait la virer pour de bon au lieu de réduire son salaire! Il allait aussi virer l'incompétent qui l'avait engagée en premier lieu et aussi celui qui l'avait mise en contact avec sa sœur!

Il prit cependant une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Qu'importe sa colère, il était hors de question de perdre ses moyens deux fois au cours d'une même journée devant Ciel Phantomhive. Il allait faire preuve de tact, faire valoir son autorité, et ce problème allait se régler aussi vite qu'il s'était créé.

\- Oh, Camille, quelle surprise, ma chère sœur ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger en s'approchant d'elle, suivi par le comte et sa fiancée.

\- Je-je …comptais sortir aujourd'hui. J'aurais besoin d'une ou deux choses pour réaliser un ouvrage qui me tient à cœur, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Mais il n'y a nul besoin de te déplacer, surtout dans ton état actuel! Je pense que la chasse t'a assez épuisée. Que dirais-tu de rédiger la liste de tes besoins et de la donner à ta servante ici présente pour qu'elle aille te les chercher ? Ce serait plus simple, tu ne crois pas ? suggéra Alexandre avec complaisance.

Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, Camille sut qu'il était en réalité très en colère. Elle pouvait le sentir à son ton. Un sentiment de nausée naquit dans son ventre et elle retint un tremblement. Malgré tout, elle releva la tête.

\- Non, ce ne serait pas le cas. Je sais très bien ce que je veux et il n'y a que moi pour choisir ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin car je cherche quelque chose de très spécial. Crois-moi, il n'y a que moi pour le trouver, protesta-t-elle au grand dam de son frère.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, répliqua-t-il alors plus froidement.

\- Je le sais mais je crois que cela ne devrait pas poser problème pour aujourd'hui seulement. Je sais que cela enfreint les règles que tu as établies mais j'en ai terriblement envie, plaida-t-elle en levant les yeux timidement vers lui.

Ses yeux avaient beau être suppliants, Alexandre y voyait une forte détermination. Elle voulait _vraiment_ sortir. Il se tendit.

\- Réfléchis un peu, la pria-t-il. Il y a tant de danger dehors, la route est longue et les risques que tu y aggraves le cas de ton pied ne sont pas négligeables. Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit le médecin.

Avant que Camille ne puisse répondre, Annie s'en mêla.

\- C'est faux, la route n'est pas si longue que ça, c'est à peine à une heure en voiture.

Alexandre la foudroya du regard mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. C'est à cet instant que Camille comprit qu'elle ne devait surtout pas laisser la jeune femme seule car elle savait que son frère allait lui faire payer cher cette intervention, d'autant qu'elle ne semblait pas être intimidée. Camille lui lança alors un regard et sa servante comprit rapidement qu'elle devait baisser les yeux pour paraitre au moins embarrassée afin de ne pas aggraver son cas.

\- Peu importe, soupira Alexandre. Maintenant que vous êtes au courant de ma position sur le sujet, Camille, je te prierai de rejoindre tes appartements et de reprendre tes activités habituelles. Profite de ce mois pour te reposer avant que tes leçons avec Miss Kavioski ne reprennent, lui recommanda-t-il avec ce visage sérieux qu'il ne lui adressait jamais.

Pensant le sujet clos, il se remit à monter les marches.

\- Non, je ne le ferai pas !

Alexandre faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il se retourna brutalement et interrogea sa soeur du regard, parfaitement stupéfait. Il y vit toute son obstination et soupira, désormais convaincu que les astres s'étaient tous alignés aujourd'hui pour lui faire regretter de s'être réveillé ce matin. Il savait qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de continuer à dormir au lieu de s'imposer tous ces supplices...

\- Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas bien compris, gronda-t-il en se retournant complètement. Si je dis que tu ne vas pas sortir, tu dois m'obéir. Je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où tu sors cette envie de rébellion mais j'ai ma petite idée, ajouta-t-il en fixant son regard sur Annie.

\- Et moi, je te dis que je veux y aller! Mais que crains-tu au juste ? C'est à moi de ne pas te comprendre car en compagnie d'Annie et avec l'aide de la voiture, je doute que quelque chose puisse m'arriver! répliqua-t-elle, ne se souciant pas des yeux de Ciel et d'Elisabeth sur eux.

\- Alors Miss Kavioski est aussi dans ce projet ? Ah, soupira-t-il en se pinçant le nez.

Il sentait que bientôt, une terrible migraine allait l'attaquer.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que vous devriez la laisser sortir. C'est une belle journée et elle a l'air d'y tenir, intervint soudain Ciel.

Alexandre et Camille se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, interloqués. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? Il n'y avait pas moins concerné par cette affaire que lui. Camille rougit cependant en croisant son regard avant de baisser les yeux. Elle était touchée qu'il prenne sa défense mais au fond, cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Elle voulait s'en tirer toute seule, elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait briser ses liens sans aide.

\- Mais vous n'y pensez pas, je ne peux laisser ma sœur risquer le moindre mal en sortant dehors! s'indigna Alexandre.

\- Mais voyons ! s'interposa Elisabeth à son tour. Que peut bien risquer votre sœur par une aussi belle journée ! Regardez comme le soleil brille, comme les oiseaux chantent des airs doux ! Rien qu'en y pensant, j'ai envie de sortir moi aussi! Oh, et ça tombe si bien, je voulais justement faire des emplettes dans le coin! J'ai aperçu en arrivant deux magnifiques paires de chaussures à la vitrine d'un magasin en venant et comme je désire en faire l'acquisition! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, les yeux soudain brillants de joie.

Camille ouvrit légèrement la bouche, émerveillée par l'aura que dégageait Miss Midford. Elle était tout simplement captivante. Son sourire détendait l'ambiance en une fraction de seconde. C'était un ange… Comment était-elle censée tenir tête à une telle créature ? À ses côtés, elle était la chose la plus fade qui soit. Elle détourna alors les yeux pour empêcher les autres de capter l'air triste dans son regard.

\- Mais je croyais que vous vouliez voir mon nouveau tableau ? demanda Alexandre, pris au dépourvu.

\- Oh, pardon ! Mais je me fais un devoir maintenant d'exaucer le souhait de votre sœur en l'accompagnant en ville! répondit-elle, affichant le même regard déterminé que Camille. Et des jambes ne risquent franchement pas de pousser à ce pauvre tableau en notre absence, il est alors fort peu probable qu'il puisse s'enfuir. En plus, je vous laisserai plus de temps entre hommes, j'ai bien vu que vous vous appréciez énormément!

Alexandre gloussa malgré lui à sa dernière affirmation et Ciel parut consterné.

\- D'accord, je t'autorise à sortir aujourd'hui puisque Miss Midford compte vous accompagner, céda finalement Alexandre avec un léger sourire. Mais à une seule condition, vous devrez être revenues avant le coucher du soleil. Si je vois un seul rayon orangé avant votre retour, je vous déclare perdues!

\- Oh, voyez ! Nous avons enfin trouvé un arrangement ! Attendez-moi ici, Miss Albertwood, je vais chercher mon chapeau et mon ombrelle et je vous rejoins dans une seconde ! se réjouit-elle avant de filer aussi rapidement qu'un chat.

\- Allez, suivez-moi, mon cher comte, que je vous montre mon tableau, l'invita ensuite Alexandre en souriant à Ciel.

\- Bien sûr, je ne peux vous décrire mon impatience de le voir, répondit Ciel en lui rendant son sourire.

Camille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait. Ils avaient l'air finalement d'être de si bons amis... Enfin, ils étaient plutôt de très bons acteurs. Chacun avait visiblement quelque chose à tirer de l'autre. Elle soupira, les connaissant trop bien pour tomber dans le piège.

\- Oh, et Camille ! l'interpella Alexandre alors qu'elle allait descendre.

Elle se retourna et croisa son regard préoccupé.

\- Fais attention à toi, je ne te pardonnerai pas s'il t'arrive le moindre mal.

Camille sourit largement, touchée. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée dans ses bras pour le remercier de cette faveur qu'il lui accordait. Elle savait combien il s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Merci, Alexandre ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça compte pour moi ! Tu es le meilleur !

\- Oh, je le sais déjà ! rétorqua-t-il en se retournant. Passe une bonne journée, elle ne se répétera pas de sitôt, crois-moi !

\- Promis !

Ciel assista à la scène avec un regard interrogateur. Un moment, elle rougissait en le regardant mais dès qu'il était à côté de cette raclure d'Alexandre, il devenait invisible. Il se retint alors de faire un croche-pied au maître de maison et le suivit avec un froncement de sourcil. Alexandre de son côté ne prit même pas la peine de remarquer l'air ronchon de son invité, trop heureux d'avoir vu cette lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux de sa sœur.

\- Vous aviez raison, comte ! dit-il à l'adresse de Ciel comme si de rien n'était quelques instants plus tard. Je regrette de ne pas avoir accepté la requête de ma sœur avant votre sage intervention, j'aurai ainsi pu profiter de sa gratitude plus tôt. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, je ne sais pas prendre de risques ! Mais maintenant,a je comprends l'intérêt de jouer avec les probabilités de temps à autre. Je pourrais facilement prendre n'importe quel risque si c'est pour faire plaisir à un membre de ma famille, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire. Rien ne compte davantage que la famille, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Ah, mais j'avais oublié que vous n'en aviez plus !

Et il éclata de rire. Pas à cause de sa tirade mais plutôt à cause de l'air surpris de Ciel qui, nullement touché par ses mots, essayait plutôt de déterminer s'ils étaient sincères ou pas. Finalement, Alexandre était peut-être beaucoup moins plat que ce qu'il tentait de faire croire...

De son côté, Camille et Annie attendaient dehors près de la voiture la venue d'Elisabeth Midford. Miss Kavioski n'avait pas pu les accompagner finalement, occupée par autre chose. Elisabeth vint au bout de cinq minutes seulement. Elle n'était censée ne prendre que son ombrelle et son chapeau mais elle s'était visiblement changée entièrement pour une nouvelle robe turquoise, de la même couleur que son chapeau et son ombrelle, faisant ainsi ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Elle était divine, aucun autre adjectif ne pouvait mieux la qualifier. Elle était sans doute une créature tombée du ciel avec ses longues boucles blondes, ses yeux si lumineux et son sourire qui arrivait même à adoucir l'humeur d'Alexandre.

Camille soupira, admirative et en même temps lasse. Oui, lasse et non pas jalouse car elle savait maintenant que rien ne pouvait lui permettre d'abattre une telle rivale. Et rivale en quoi de toute manière ? En la conquête de Ciel Phantomhive ? Elle n'était jamais entrée dans l'arène pour se battre contre personne ! Ciel était la propriété d'Elisabeth Midford, elle devait se faire à cette idée et arrêter de rêver au futur mari d'une autre.

Elisabeth la rejoignit à cet instant et la prit par la main pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la voiture pendant qu'Annie prenait place près du cochet. En route, Miss Midford s'excusa.

\- Désolée de mon retard mais lorsque je me suis souvenue de cette robe, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la porter. Regardez comme elle est mignonne avec tous ces nœuds et ces froufrous! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié l'existence d'une telle merveille … Mais tiens ! Il est vrai que j'ai tellement de vêtements que j'en oublie forcément certains de temps à autre, ce qui est vraiment fâcheux parce que beaucoup sont magnifiques, comme cette robe ! Et le hasard a fait qu'elle s'harmonise mieux avec mon chapeau et mon ombrelle que ma robe violette! Le hasard fait si bien les choses, dites-moi ! Plus d'une fois, j'ai tiré des vêtements au hasard de ma garde-robe pour finalement me rendre compte qu'ils constituaient un ensemble plus élaboré et plus beau que tout ce que j'aurais pu concevoir par moi-même !

Et elle se mit à rire, dévoilant ses dents blanches et alignées.

Camille ne répondit pas mais l'observa avec un intérêt évident. Elle avait l'air d'une princesse tout droit sortie d'un conte pour enfant et ce n'était pas la robe qui l'embellissait : c'était elle qui embellissait la robe.

\- Je suis si heureuse d'aller acquérir ces nouvelles chaussures, j'en rêve depuis des jours! Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point je les désire ! Et puis, j'ai appris pas plus tôt qu'hier qu'un couturier de renom était installé ici. Je vais aller y commander une ou deux robes pour la fin de la Saison. Je compte aussi m'acheter un peu de rouge et un peu d'artifices féminins, il m'en manque ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin, lâcha Camille en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin, répéta la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire timide. Vous êtes très belle par nature, vous n'avez besoin d'aucun artifice.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Miss Midford avec un sourire encore plus grand que le précédent. Comme c'est gentil de votre part, ma petite ! Vous êtes si adorable !

Camille crut qu'elle allait bientôt la câliner comme un petit chiot à cause du regard plein de tendresse qu'elle lui adressait, ce qui ne la dérangeait étrangement pas. Au contraire, elle sentait son cœur se remplir de chaleur.

\- Tout de même, sachez que le rouge est un indispensable lorsqu'on entre dans le Monde, reprit-elle. Oh, dans le Monde, il faut être _plus_ que belle ! Il y a tant de concurrence et vous y trouverez des créatures tellement belles que vous n'oserez même pas les qualifier d'humaines ! D'ailleurs, votre mère faisait partie de ce cercle de beautés si sélectif !

\- Ma mère ? fit la jeune fille en se tournant vers elle brusquement.

Elisabeth avait maintenant toute son attention.

\- Oh oui, elle était même la plus belle d'entre toutes ! Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux à plusieurs réceptions et je peux vous assurer qu'elle était époustouflante! Aucun homme ne pouvait détourner ses yeux d'elle et aucune femme non plus d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Même mariée, elle avait une armée de prétendants qui n'attendaient qu'un signe de sa part pour tomber à ses genoux!

\- On m'a souvent dit qu'elle avait été belle mais je n'ai jamais pu le vérifier. Notre père était si triste après sa mort qu'il a jeté toutes ses photos dans le feu … Il devait beaucoup l'aimer.

\- Et il l'aime sans doute toujours, intervint Elisabeth. Vous savez, ma petite – oh, laissez-moi vous appelez « ma petite », je vous en prie ! Je vous trouve si mignonne que je ne peux pas ne pas le faire ! – les hommes riches et surtout influents se remarient souvent et rapidement après la mort de leur épouse. La société n'aime pas voir un homme riche et puissant célibataire et elle essaye de le mettre en relation avec le plus de personnes possible. Mais votre père ne s'est jamais remarié, restant opposé aux conventions, comme s'il se considérait toujours lié à son épouse. Oh ! Comme c'est romantique !

Au fond, et même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle voulait que Ciel fasse de même si elle venait à passer de vie à trépas.

\- Je ne le savais pas, avoua Camille. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur ma famille en général …

\- Allez, ma petite, je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas cette tête! lui dit Elisabeth. C'est une sublime journée qui s'annonce devant nous. Nous allons pouvoir acheter tant de choses pour nous faire belles! Et d'ailleurs, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai dix-sept ans, répondit Camille.

\- Oh, vous ne les faîtes absolument pas ! s'étonna Elisabeth. Je vous aurai donné douze ans ! Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'un an avant de rentrer dans le Monde! Vous devez donc bien vous préparer et comptez sur moi pour vous aider à vous montrer sous votre meilleur jour!

Camille soupira mais ne put prévenir le sourire qui se nicha sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne vais pas en ville pour faire ce genre de courses, voulut-elle préciser à Miss Midford. En fait, je prévois de faire toute autre chose. Annie m'a parlée d'un excellent marchand de tissu que je voudrais voir pour y faire une petite course.

\- Mais pourquoi? demanda Elisabeth, un sourcil blond levé.

\- J'ai quelque chose à préparer… Mais bien sûr, nous allons nous acquitter de vos courses avant tout. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier d'avoir rendu cette sortie possible.

\- Oh, mais de rien ! Nous devons nous serrer les coudes entre petites sœurs opprimées! Moi aussi j'ai un grand-frère trop protecteur, un vrai tyran, vous n'imaginez même pas ! Mais la différence entre nous, c'est qu'il n'est pas encore à la tête de la famille et qu'ainsi, il n'a pas encore l'autorité suprême.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme toute entière alors qu'elle parlait.

-Oh, je redoute ce jour !

\- Vous savez … Cette envie de nous protéger est un gage d'estime et d'amour, et même si je dois reconnaitre qu'Alexandre en fait beaucoup, et dans tous les domaines d'ailleurs, ce serait terrible pour moi de me dire qu'il est tellement désintéressé de moi que quoiqu'il m'arrive, il ne serait pas ébranlé… C'est mieux ainsi ... Nous sommes vraiment chanceuses. Vous savez, j'ai connu des frères qui battaient leurs sœurs et les traitaient comme des animaux alors quand je vois Alexandre, je me dis que j'ai été bénie. En fait, je me sens bénie chaque fois que je me réveille…

Elisabeth la regarda étrangement.

\- Miss Albertwood, dans quel environnement avez-vous grandi au juste ?

Camille sourit.

\- J'ai grandi dans une petite campagne. On m'a envoyé là-bas pour m'apprendre la valeur des choses, mentit-elle. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vécu dans la misère mais je connais la faim d'après le repas. C'est pour cela que je relativise toujours ma condition. Je connais beaucoup de personnes qui tueraient pour être à ma place.

\- Ah, les Albertwood! Pour des nobles, vous êtes bien originaux ! Mais cette éducation a porté un fruit magnifique, regardez-vous ! Vous êtes la chose la plus douce et la plus mignonne qui soit! J'ai tellement envie de vous prendre dans mes bras ! Et comme j'aimerais avoir une fille comme vous! Pour peu, je lui ferai suivre la même éducation dans l'espoir qu'elle vous ressemble!

Camille rougit en secouant la tête.

\- Ne le faîtes pas ou elle aura un retard conséquent sur tout le monde, comme moi. L'étiquette doit être assimilée très tôt pour être maîtrisée, pas à l'aube de la majorité. Si vous me voyiez juste à table, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

\- Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi mettez-vous ce genre de vêtements ? lui demanda soudain Elisabeth en inspectant sa robe.

\- C'est un compromis entre élégance et confort ! rit Camille en réponse devant la mine dépitée de Miss Midford.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant de vous sentir aussi mélancolique lorsque vous portez une couleur aussi terne! N'avez-vous rien d'autre à vous mettre ?

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de vêtements mais je préfère un peu de simplicité au quotidien.

\- Mais quel genre de quotidien ? s'exclama la jeune femme, outrée. Une jeune fille ne doit pas avoir de _quotidien_ , chaque jour de sa vie se doit d'être une fête ! Et pour chaque fête, sa robe ! Mais regardez-vous ! lui dit-elle encore. On dirait une fille morose qui vient tout juste de sortir du couvent ! Ma petite, votre institutrice doit être cruelle… Qui est-elle d'ailleurs ? Je connais toutes les institutrices du Royaume-Uni et d'Europe puisque je suis amie avec leurs élèves. Pour survivre, nous nous donnions souvent des conseils pour les contrer sans nous attirer la colère des parents alors je peux sûrement vous donner quelques conseils pour vous défendre face à cette chouette qui va être renvoyée dans un an !

\- Je doute que Miss Kavioski soit renvoyée avant un bon moment… J'ai cru comprendre que notre père avait un pacte avec Alexandre pour conserver son emploi… et même s'il ne le dit pas, je sais que mon frère est attaché à elle car elle l'a pratiquement élevé.

Le visage d'Elisabeth pâlit en entendant le nom de la gouvernante. Elle déglutit.

\- Mon Dieu, ma petite ! J'avais oublié que vous étiez chez elle ! Ah, vous devez souffrir le martyr! se désola Miss Midford. Elle n'a éduquée qu'une poignée de jeunes filles, reprit-elle, et même si elles ont un comportement irréprochable, elles n'ont que mépris pour Miss Kavioski. Elle était si sévère d'après tout le monde. On dit qu'avec elle, il n'y a pas de jours de repos, pas de danse, pas de jeu… On dit que si on veut perdre son enfance, elle est la personne à appeler! Et pire encore, il est pratiquement impossible de se débarrasser d'elle puisque les parents sont toujours de son côté, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres gouvernantes. D'habitude, si une gouvernante ne nous plait pas, à nous petits élèves, nous nous débouillons pour ne pas travailler, pour la rendre folle ou pour la rendre coupable d'une quelconque faute inadmissible. Le plus facile est l'accuser de nous avoir frappées… Mais ça ne marche étonnamment pas avec elle …

\- Parce qu'en sa présence, discipline est le seul ordre qui doit exister. Les parents lui font confiance pour élever leurs enfants, ajouta Camille.

\- Exactement ! confirma-t-elle. Mais vous devez vous défaire de son autorité, vous êtes après tout au-dessus d'elle en tout! Torturez-la un peu, juste un tout petit peu ! Pour venger toutes celles dont la douce jeunesse a été volée par cette vieille chouette. Je vous y aiderai !

Camille sourit légèrement.

\- Vous êtes trop ambitieuse pour votre propre bien, dit-elle à Elisabeth. Moi aussi j'aimerais parfois la remettre à sa place car je trouve qu'elle est victime d'un orgueil envahissant mais je ne le fais pas car je sais d'avance que ce genre de guerre ne mène à rien. Venger toutes ses victimes ne me déplairait pas mais je crois qu'à la fin, elle aura ce qu'elle mérite sans que notre intervention soit nécessaire. Tout le monde finit par recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce un jour, c'est une loi divine. Notre intervention sera donc inutile, argumenta-t-elle.

Elisabeth sourit à son tour.

\- Vous avez raison, admit-elle en jouant avec une boucle. Mais il m'arrive parfois de m'emporter pour un rien. Je suis de celles qui sont dominées par leurs émotions et je ne supporte pas l'injustice … Donc, vous voyez ce que cette combinaison peut créer ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire presque timide cette fois, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Camille lui adressa un grand sourire, parce que c'était à son tour de la regarder avec des yeux bienveillants.

\- Ah, croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas la seule! Vous me rassurez presque à vrai dire, admit-elle. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis entièrement régie par mes émotions et telle que vous me voyez maintenant, je dois déployer une grande réflexion pour ne pas dire de bêtises…

\- Mais pas de ces manières-là avec moi, ma petite ! Je ne vais absolument pas vous juger puisque vous ne me jugez pas! Et avec cette tête que vous avez, si seulement vos joues pouvaient être plus rouges et vos lèvres aussi, vous seriez divine ! Et avec un nœud rose dans les cheveux, ce serait encore plus beau! Vous m'inspirez énormément, dîtes-moi! Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous étiez mignonne ?

Camille partagea avec elle un sourire complice.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, Misses ! déclara alors le cochet en arrêtant la voiture.

Et elles descendirent.

…

Malgré toutes ses protestations, Elisabeth insista pour qu'elles aillent d'abord s'acquitter de ses besoins chez le marchand de tissu. Cela fait, la blonde la traina littéralement par la main vers un magasin de vêtements, sûrement le plus « chic » de toute la ville.

Il était très grand et le hall était meublé avec goût. Un monsieur en costume les accueillit à l'entrée et leur pris leurs chapeaux et leurs ombrelles. Annie resta avec lui pendant que Camille et Elisabeth se dirigeaient ensuite vers l'étage. Une femme les accueillit cette fois dans un grand salon très élégant et aéré: le mobilier était tout en bleu, un tapis de la même couleur reposait sur le sol et une multitude de vases abritant des roses blanches donnaient une dimension plus douce et naturelle à la pièce rigide. Il y avait également d'autres demoiselles dont on pouvait entendre les voix mais surtout les rires des pièces voisines.

\- Bonjour, Ladies, quelle est la raison qui offre à notre maison l'honneur de vous recevoir ?

\- Nous sommes ici car je voudrais commander deux robes en vue de la Saison. Pourriez-vous me montrer vos créations ? s'empressa Elisabeth de répondre.

\- Bien sûr, veuillez prendre place sur le canapé juste ici en attendant que je le ramène, leur dit la jolie dame. Voudriez-vous un rafraichissement? Il fait assez chaud aujourd'hui.

\- Une coupe de champagne pour moi. Et pour vous, Miss Albertwood ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Camille.

À l'entente de ce nom, Camille crut voir des étincelles jaillir des yeux de la vendeuse.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas soif, déclina-t-elle presque sèchement.

\- Excusez-moi de mon indiscrétion, Miss Albertwood mais faîtes-vous partie de la famille Albertwood dont la propriété se trouve dans les environs ?

\- Oui, j'en fais partie et j'habite dans la propriété que vous venez de citer, répondit Camille. Mais pourquoi demandez-vous ?

\- Car je tiens à vérifier quelque chose. Encore une chose, s'il-vous-plait, votre père est-il Jorge Albertwood ?

\- Oui, c'est bien lui, affirma-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais que voulez-vous, je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas !

\- Ah, Seigneur ! s'exclama alors la vendeuse. Nous avons la fille du duc dans notre maison !

Elle s'inclina devant elle.

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous nous honorez de votre visite !

\- Et pourquoi cela ? fit Camille, perdue. Enfin, je ne comprends absolument pas votre réaction...

\- Ne vous a-t-il donc rien dit à propos de nous ? N'avez-vous jamais entendu le service immense que votre père nous a rendu ?

\- J'ai, hélas, très peu de contacts avec mon père.

\- Avant, à la création de cette maison que vous voyez ici, raconta-t-elle, nous rencontrions des problèmes de financement et nous n'avions pas beaucoup de succès. Mais une fois, votre chère et magnanime mère, la duchesse Albertwood, a daigné nous accorder la chance de faire sa garde-robe pour sa première Saison à Londres car elle avait aimé les créations de la directrice. Et votre très respectable père a tant apprécié la toilette de la duchesse qu'il a investi en nous, croyant sincèrement à notre avenir! C'est grâce à son généreux don que nous avons réussi à dépasser de nombreuses épreuves et nous vous en sommes toujours reconnaissants !

Camille se mit à rougir, ne sachant que répondre. Voilà qu'elle sortait pour la première fois de chez elle et elle rencontrait déjà une personne qui connaissait sa famille. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'elle allait être invisible aux côtés d'Elisabeth. Mais surtout, elle ignorait le geste de son père. Alors c'était un philanthrope … Pourquoi ne lui avait-on jamais parlé de cela ?

\- Je vous remercie à mon tour et je promets de faire tout mon possible pour lui faire parvenir votre gratitude et vos remerciements, répondit Camille doucement.

\- Ah, je vous en prie, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit concernant votre toilette, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à nous. Nous serons honorés de réaliser le tout et vous n'aurez pas à débourser un sou!

\- Je n'y manquerai pas si j'ai besoin de vêtements mais nous vous paierons pour vos services, nous ne pouvons faire autrement.

\- Non, ne me privez pas du plaisir de vous habiller, Miss Albertwood! J'ai pris un plaisir conséquent à habiller la duchesse et j'en prendrai sans doute davantage à habiller sa fille. Vous voir représenter notre maison nous comblerait de joie, n'en doutez pas, et il n'est pas question que vous payiez pour cela! Sans vos deux parents, je ne serais pas ici et je n'aurais pas eu la chance de réaliser mon rêve. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier ! plaida la femme.

\- J'ai des principes, Madame, et l'un d'eux est de toujours accorder une récompense à quelqu'un pour son travail, insista Camille de son côté. Je vous paierai, d'autant que ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez une faveur mais à ma mère. Et quoi que vous fassiez, elle est six-pied-sous-terre maintenant, rien ne pourra l'en sortir. Mais de là où elle est, je suis sûre qu'elle doit vous estimer de vous occuper ainsi de sa fille même après sa mort et je vous interdis de remettre cela en question.

Après un débat poliment tumultueux, ces dames éclatèrent de rire. Finalement, Camille et Elisabeth prirent place sur le canapé et on leur apporta le livre des créations de la maison. La future comtesse Phantomhive dégustait son champagne en tournant les pages de l'album avec ses doigts blancs et fins, tout en demandant son avis à Camille de temps à autre. Cette dernière reposait contre les coussins et avait son regard perdu vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle était pensive, mille et une choses l'accaparaient. Et même lorsqu'Elisabeth sollicitait son avis sur une tenue, elle n'était d'aucune aide.

Miss Midford comprit tout de suite que « sa petite » n'avait pas encore été initiée à l'art de la coquetterie car pour elle, tout était beau, tout était merveilleux. Comme si elle n'avait aucun goût. Mais c'était compréhensible, elle n'avait aucune femme dans son entourage capable de lui inculquer les bases de cette science purement féminine. Alors, pendant les quelques jours qu'il lui restait en sa compagnie, elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour faire sortir le papillon de sa chrysalide.

Après avoir échangé avec les vendeuses et les couturières mais surtout palpé les tissus dans lesquels les robes allaient être confectionnées, Elisabeth se décida enfin à passer commande pour quatre robes au lieu de deux. C'était toujours ainsi avec elle lorsqu'on lui laissait une bourse pleine : Ciel et sa mère n'allaient pas apprécier cette initiative. Son fiancé disait toujours qu'elle dépensait trop d'argent pour sa toilette, ce à quoi elle répondait par "la vie est trop courte pour la passer modestement! Je préfère bien vivre plutôt qu'être la plus riche du cimetière!"

Et lui répliquait par une de ses prévisions pessimistes. Selon lui, il fallait épargner le plus d'argent possible car personne n'était à l'abri d'un coup dur, même eux. Mais ce n'était que des mots car il la laissait finalement s'acheter tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et au fond, Elisabeth savait que son bonheur faisait le sien. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'aimait tant : il avait beau joué les durs pour se faire passer pour plus grand qu'il n'était, il savait faire preuve d'une complaisance et d'une gentillesse à en épater le plus saint des hommes.

Et même s'il se montrait méchant ou n'agissait pas toujours selon les rouages traditionnels, il ne le faisait que pour servir une cause d'une incroyable noblesse. Son Ciel était la représentation de la droiture et tout le monde l'admirait.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'Elisabeth donna son nom pour la commande, la première chose que lui dit la dame fut de le lui rappeler.

\- Elisabeth Midford ? Vous êtes la fiancée du comte Ciel Phantomhive, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai appris que votre mariage était proche! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde!

\- Je vous remercie, répondit la future mariée avec un grand sourire.

Comme elles s'en allaient, la directrice de la maison vint présenter ses hommages à Camille. Celle-ci, bien qu'embarrassée, avait tenté de paraitre digne et un peu mesurée, ce qu'elle avait réussi avec plus ou moins d'adresse.

Elles rentrèrent ensuite au manoir où les invités buvaient le thé à la terrasse. Camille soupira en descendant de voiture.

\- Comment vous-sentez vous, Miss Camille ? lui demanda Annie qui l'aidait à marcher.

\- Je vais vraiment bien mais je me sens plus soulagée maintenant. Peut-être que je ne suis toujours pas prête à jouer à la fille du duc Albertwood…

\- Vous vous en êtes bien sortie. Continuez ainsi et vous aurez bientôt l'aisance de Miss Midford en public, lui répondit la servante.

\- J'en doute … J'avais l'air d'un manche à ballet de rigidité à côté d'elle. J'ai toujours peur de dire quelque chose qui serait inconvenant mais je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir été si bonne pour moi …

Camille sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette dernière phrase. Il lui en coutait beaucoup d'avouer que Miss Midford s'était très bien comportée avec elle et l'avait traité très gentiment car cela la ramenait à sa condition. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'elle soit une chipie prétentieuse car elle aurait alors eu une raison de la haïr. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui trouver un défaut accablant. Elle n'était que joie et vitalité, et elle était très belle de surcroit. Comment pouvait-on avoir tant de qualités et s'en tirer à si bon compte ? C'était injuste …

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit et enfouit sa tête entre les oreillers.

Annie décida alors de lui laisser un peu d'intimité et elle s'en alla en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Les pensées de Camille tournoyaient toujours dans sa tête. Et si Elisabeth avait su qu'elle se trouvait face à une personne qui convoitait son fiancé ? Comment aurait-elle réagi ?

Et pourquoi Camille se sentait-elle aussi blessée par la perfection d'Elisabeth ? Elle aurait dû, au contraire, en être heureuse. Ciel allait avoir une merveilleuse épouse digne de lui. Elle, elle n'avait pas l'acabit pour être sa compagne.

Elle se devait d'abandonner cette passion qu'elle lui vouait. Aimer le fiancé d'une autre était mal, mal, mal ! C'était immoral, dégoutant ! Et elle, voudrait-elle qu'une femme soit entichée de son mari, qu'elle tente de le lui voler ?

\- Je ne le voudrais pas, murmura-t-elle en réponse à sa conscience.

Mais pourquoi était-ce si dur d'y renoncer ?

Cette douleur n'était rien. Elle devait se montrer plus forte et arracher les aiguilles de son cœur une par une, patiemment. Cela lui ferait mal au début, son pauvre cœur mettrait longtemps pour guérir de ses cicatrices mais au bout de la souffrance, elle trouverait une paix qui valait tous les sacrifices.

…

 _19 : 01_

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Camille s'empressa de cacher ses outils de couture dans son tiroir. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de coudre. Elle prit ensuite rapidement sa canne et se hâta d'aller déverrouiller la porte.

\- Annie, c'est vous? Entrez, je vous en prie !

\- Miss Camille, votre frère souhaite vous voir. Il m'a chargée de vous amener à lui, il est dans son bureau, répondit la servante en baissant les yeux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ? lui demanda-t-elle en remarquant son expression éteinte.

\- Je-je..., bafouilla-t-elle. Lord Albertwood vient de parler avec moi. Il-il …

\- Que vous a-t-il fait ?

\- Il m'a réprimandée par rapport à… Enfin, je préfère que vous l'entendiez de lui. Je ne veux pas déformer ses propos...

Annie s'agita soudainement devant sa maitresse.

-Miss Camille, je vous en prie ! Protégez mon emploi ! J'ai été une bonne servante pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous me permettez de rester à votre service, je vous jure que je doublerais mes efforts ! Ma mère est malade et j'ai un petit-frère … Papa ne nous a laissés presque rien, c'est avec mon salaire qu'ils survivent ! Si je me retrouve à la rue sans lettre de recommandation, je ne rentrouvrais pas de travail avec l'état actuel et je mourrais sûrement !

\- Annie, murmura Camille, attendrie. Je ne vous promets rien… Mais je peux vous dire que je vais tout faire pour que vous gardiez votre emploi. Seulement, vous avez toujours été irréprochable dans votre travail, pourquoi mon frère vous renverrait-il ?

\- J'ai… une fois… renversé une tasse de thé sur lui … Et récemment, il m'accuse de vous corrompre ! Ah, pitié ! Aidez-moi, Miss Camille, je ne peux pas être renvoyée ! Je ne le peux pas ! pleura la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Camille serra la main autour de sa canne alors qu'elle se faisait enlacer dans une étreinte forte par cette fille en pleurs, touchée.

\- C'est ridicule, s'indigna-t-elle. Vous virez pour si peu, il a perdu la tête, ma parole ! J'ai toujours su qu'il était cruel mais pas à ce point ! En plus, de quelle mauvaise influence parle-t-il ? Je n'ai jamais été plus saine que ces derniers jours! Oui, c'est ridicule ! Parfaitement ridicule ! s'écria-t-elle ensuite, sentant soudain la rage s'emparer d'elle.

Annie se sépara de sa maîtresse, à la fois stupéfaite et inquiète. Miss Albertwood était … sérieuse. D'un terrible sérieux. Elle affichait même le sérieux qui servait de prémices à la colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, personne ne vous virera ainsi… Emmenez-moi à lui, j'ai à lui parler moi aussi ! commanda-t-elle.

Miss Camille qui donnait un ordre… C'était une nouvelle. D'habitude, elle se contentait de demander. Elle n'ordonnait _jamais._ Annie s'exécuta.

Un moment plus tard, Camille entra dans le bureau de son frère et ce dernier leva les yeux de ses rapports comptables pour lui sourire avant d'être frappé par la colère qui se dégageait de ses yeux.

\- Oh, sœurette ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi cette mauvaise expression sur tes jolis traits ?

\- Je n'ai rien, répondit-elle sèchement en prenant place sur la chaise en face de son bureau et en posant sa canne près d'elle comme une grand-mère. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandée ?

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de discuter avec ma petite sœur désormais ? fit-il d'un air faussement mortifié. Je voulais juste savoir comment s'était passée ta journée en ville avec Miss Midford car d'après elle, vous vous êtes vraiment amusées et elle t'a couverte d'éloges devant tous les autres, disant qu'elle admirait ta tenue et ta sympathie… Je veux connaitre ta version des faits. Allons, cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux ! Je me sens comme un assassin ! la pria-t-il en replongeant son regard sur ses rapports.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Annie ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Annie qui ? questionna Alexandre, surpris. Je connais plusieurs personnes nommées Annie, ma sœur, il va falloir préciser.

\- Annie, ma servante. Celle que tu as menacé de virer.

\- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il comme si une ampoule s'allumait au-dessus de sa tête. Ta servante, la souillon ! Je m'en souviens maintenant. Oui, il est vrai que je lui ai dit de faire ses bagages pour partir mais pas avant demain, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus ! Ne t'en fais, Miss Kavioski va se charger personnellement de te trouver une servante digne de toi. Je ne vais pas permettre qu'on t'assigne deux fois une plaie pareille. Mais sinon, pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ?

\- Je suis en colère car tu vas virer une personne qui n'a rien fait, répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

\- Ah ? Rien que pour ça ? fit Alexandre en arquant les sourcils. Mais il faut te calmer, Camille, voyons ! Ce n'est qu'une servante! Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, la colère est très mauvaise pour la santé. Du sang espagnol coule dans tes veines et tu sais comme ils sont alors fais attention car la colère a déjà causé des morts dans notre famille. On m'a raconté que notre grand-mère Alexandra est morte d'une crise de colère après l'annonce du mariage de l'oncle Auguste avec une servante... Il n'y a pas plus stupide comme mort ! ajouta-t-il avec mépris. Dire qu'on m'a nommé d'après elle... Qu'avait mon père dans la cervelle à ce moment, dis-moi ? Enfin, pas plus de choses qu'il n'en a maintenant si tu veux mon avis...

\- Arrête ! s'écria soudain Camille. Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Maintenant ! Je n'en peux plus de t'entendre à longueur de temps dire du mal des gens impunément, surtout lorsqu'ils sont morts! Cesse de médire et laisse-les reposer en paix dans leur tombe, bon sang ! Et moi, si je mourrais demain en tombant des escaliers, ce serait aussi une mort stupide, n'est ce pas ? Te moquerais-tu de moi comme tu te moques de notre grand-mère ?!

\- Mais je n'ai jamais connu notre grand-mère, voilà pourquoi c'est si facile pour moi de me moquer d'elle! se défendit son frère. Mais toi, je te connais et je t'aime beaucoup, ce ne serait pas la même chose! Mais Camille, je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me parles, reprit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que je te dis la vérité sans m'excuser ? répondit-elle en serrant les accoudoirs de son siège.

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant mais la jeune fille prit rapidement conscience de l'importance de se calmer.

\- Parfois… J'ai peur de toi, frérot, lui avoua-t-elle alors en soupirant. Tu n'as pas l'air humain. Qu'a-t-il pu advenir dans ton passé pour que tu deviennes ainsi ? Tu ne sais dire que du mal des gens, tu cherches toujours à avoir plus d'argent et même en vacances, tu sacrifies ton temps à travailler … Lorsque tu souris, c'est d'ironie ou de sarcasme. Jamais de joie.

Alexandre ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Camille le devança.

\- Tu promets toujours de changer mais après une courte période, tu retournes à ton bureau et tu recommences à travailler sans relâche, comme si cela t'apportait quelque chose. Je ne peux supporter de te voir ainsi car je t'aime!

\- Tais-toi maintenant ! l'interrompit vivement Alexandre. Tu as dépassé les limites, fais attention ou je vais bientôt te punir de cette insolence! Miss Kavioski avait raison, murmura-t-il ensuite avec un sourire qui frigorifia Camille de peur. Elle avait définitivement raison! Cela me fait mal de l'admettre mais elle a toujours été très sage en disant qu'il n'y a rien de bon au contact du peuple. Le peuple est sale, le peuple est mal élevé! S'abaisser à son niveau, c'est jeter un gant blanc dans la boue et tu en es la parfaite démonstration !

\- Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle en déglutissant.

\- Avant de te lier avec cette sale servante, tu étais ma Camille, douce, gentille, obéissante. Mais depuis qu'elle est à son service, tu as changé, et pas en bien. Je n'aime quand tu te comportes _comme ça._

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Avec cette impertinence qui t'accorde le droit de me répondre sur ce ton! Ce caractère que tu as acquis m'est déplaisant à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Je te prie donc de reprendre de bonnes habitudes sinon je prendrais les dispositions qui s'imposent.

Camille releva la tête, blessée.

\- Mon frère, sache que j'ai toujours été ainsi, ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué car tu ne me parles presque jamais. Et il est vrai que j'ai toujours tâché de ne pas te vexer en te contredisant, croyant sincèrement que c'était moi qui avais tort. Mais maintenant, je réalise que je n'aurais pas dû me monter aussi complaisante à ton égard. Je n'aurais pas dû être comme les autres, j'aurais dû te confronter à tes problèmes plus tôt, ça aurait au moins prévenu une discussion comme celle-ci!

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai un problème, que je suis malade ?! Mais comment oses-tu !

\- J'ose si c'est pour ton bien, répliqua-t-elle durement. Et j'oserais encore si cela peut te sauver de toi-même. Mais regarde-toi! La façon dont tu parles des autres, la façon dont tu te tues au travail, la façon dont tu te coupes du monde ! Tu ne vis plus, admets-le ! Et à force de penser de la sorte, tu finiras seul et haïs de tous, ton argent ne te sera plus d'aucune aide! Moi qui suis ta sœur, je dois lutter contre ma raison pour ne pas te détester alors pense aux autres !

Alexandre sentit la rage s'étouffer dans sa gorge mais il la ravala. A la place, il eut un sourire tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses feuilles. Il joignit alors ses mains sous son bureau pour se pincer les paumes. C'était douloureux mais il en avait besoin.

\- Et si on se calmait ? proposa-t-il ensuite posément, surprenant ainsi Camille.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

Elle découvrit ensuite une expression si désemparée sur le visage de son frère qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Je-je… Je suis désolée…

\- Désolée de quoi ? fit-il avec ce même sourire plaqué. Tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi le fautif. Dis à ta servante qu'elle peut rester, qu'elle se débrouille seulement pour que je ne vois pas sa sale face… Mais pour toi, Camille, oublie cette conversation. Je ne veux plus en parler. Maintenant, laisse-moi seul.

\- Non, je ne peux pas le faire! Je veux que tu changes et sache que je ferai tout mon possible pour cela. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi-

\- Laisse-moi seul ! répéta-t-il en haussant la voix. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors maintenant pars et que je ne te revois plus !

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de mais avec moi ! Pars, c'est un ordre !

Camille se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre et prit sa canne, se dirigeant doucement vers la porte derrière elle. Elle le laissa comme il le voulait : seul.

Alexandre maintint son sourire forcé un moment puis se releva pour aller regarder à travers sa fenêtre le coucher de soleil. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de colère.

\- Personne ne me comprend, ragea-t-il malgré lui en serrant les poings.

Il n'avait personne pour le soutenir, eh bien, il allait se soutenir lui-même! Il prit une grande inspiration et retourna à ses rapports comptables.

\- Travail, travail, travail… Toi qui ne me laisseras jamais, comme je t'aime...

Le temps fila mais au bout d'un moment cependant, il fut forcé de se préparer pour diner avec ses invités. Après s'être habillé, il ouvrit un petit tiroir et en sortit une bouteille. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là mais cela lui importait peu car il avait besoin de courage.

Il se servit un verre, hésita puis en prit une gorgée. Il resta ensuite un moment à inspecter le goût avant d'éclater en une toux atroce lorsqu'il avala, sentant ses entrailles brûler.

Après s'être calmé, il regarda la bouteille avec un petit sourire.

Il avait oublié qu'il ne supportait pas l'alcool.

…

\- Sinon, Lord Albertwood, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai entendu parler d'un investissement très intéressant par un de mes collaborateurs. C'est un projet de chemin de fer indépendant par deux Américains. Ils cherchent des investisseurs et, comment vous dire, ils sont parfaitement désespérés ! Je pense que nous ferions bien d'acheter le plus d'actions possible de leur entreprise tant qu'elles sont à aussi bas prix car j'ai vu les plans de leur projet et nul doute qu'il rapportera des sommes extravagantes une fois qu'il sera mis en place !

\- Désolé, M. Underwood, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Cela m'aurait fait plaisir de vous soutenir dans votre démarche mais comme vous le savez, je ne peux être sur tous les fronts. Entre la gestion de mon entreprise et mes investissements en Inde, je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Mais en passant, je vous recommande de faire attention lorsque vous négociez avec les Américains. J'ai déjà travaillé avec eux et ces gens ne m'ont jamais inspiré confiance. Il faut bien les serrer pour qu'ils vous donnent ce que vous voulez !

\- Ah, j'avais oublié que vous aviez racheté une partie de la nouvelle mine! Eh bien, bonne chance dans vos affaires ! C'est un très bon placement, je ne peux que reconnaître la justesse de votre instinct ! le complimenta tout de même l'homme.

 _Lèche-bottes, lâche-moi et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis,_ faillit répondre Alexandre. Son regard se posa alors sur Ciel Phantomhive et sa fiancée qui partageaient un moment étrangement intime au milieu de tous ces invités.

Ils se parlaient en se murmurant à l'oreille, se souriant l'un à l'autre régulièrement. En la regardant plus attentivement, Alexandre devait reconnaitre qu'Elisabeth était assez belle. Bien plus belle que Valérie Grey. Il serra la main autour de sa fourchette et détourna le regard.

Même en matière de femmes, Ciel Phantomhive était plus gâté que lui. Il avait beau avoir une dizaine de belles jeunes filles à ses pieds, aucune d'elle n'avait la beauté d'Elisabeth Midford.

La vérité était que certaines d'entre-elles étaient bien plus belles que Miss Midford mais sa jalousie l'empêchait de le constater.

…

Camile était sur son lit et rejouait ses souvenirs en boucle.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qu'étaient devenus certains de ses amis. Joe, Sabrina, Mom … Mais pas qu'eux. Il y avait aussi Théophile qui l'accaparait parfois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui et un étrange flou s'était posé sur son visage dont elle avait malheureusement oublié les traits. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était de ses histoires et de ses yeux qui transperçaient le temps pour se présenter à elle. C'était un bleu difficilement oubliable, une nuance profondément froide qui contrastait avec les regards chaleureux qu'il avait l'habitude de leur accorder.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il était devenu.

Pour une quelconque raison, il lui était difficile de se figurer qu'un être aussi cultivé que lui était devenu serviteur. Avec tout son savoir, il était sûrement devenu professeur ou s'était lancé dans des études brillantes… Ou peut-être était-il simplement mort.

Elle savait que plus jamais elle ne le reverrait mais elle ne voulait pas se séparer de son souvenir ou de celui d'aucun autre. Vieille et fripée, elle voulait pouvoir revivre les moments de joie et de paix qu'elle avait vécus avec tous ces gens.

En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait encore courir, monter aux arbres, se rouler dans l'herbe, se faire réprimander par sa Mom, faire le ménage, se disputer avec tout le monde, agir sans réfléchir … Et ce soleil qui dorait sa peau, qui éclaircissait ses cheveux et qui assistait avec bienveillance à toutes ses aventures.

Mais dès qu'elle les ouvrait de nouveau, elle se retrouvait dans une pièce froide et sombre. En regardant sa main, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait pâli. Elle n'avait fait que retrouver sa véritable couleur au fond. Elle aurait beaucoup donné pour pouvoir la rendre sombre de nouveau car elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être la même fille qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs. A son chevet, veillaient sur elle une canne et une cloche pour lui confirmer que tout avait changé.

Et au milieu de cela, un Saphir faisait le lien entre elle et un village qu'elle ne retrouverait que bien plus tard.

…

 _14 Août 1897_

 _9 : 22_

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Camille buvait tranquillement du thé dans ses appartements lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour ouvrir, Annie l'arrêta net.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Vous restez à votre place ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde ! s'exclama Elisabeth en pénétrant.

La jeune fille sentit la gorgée de thé se coincer dans sa gorge en voyant Elisabeth entrer, plusieurs paquets à la main. Elle dut tousser plusieurs fois pour s'en remettre.

\- Comment allez-vous, Miss Albertwood ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en s'asseyant sur le siège en face du sien.

\- Bien, et j'imagine que vous allez bien aussi ? répondit Camille en arquant les sourcils.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas ! Je me porte comme un charme ! Cependant, vous concernant, fit-elle en inspectant la tenue de la jeune fille en face d'elle. Pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais vous avez l'air d'avoir un enterrement de prévu!

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Camille.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua-t-elle, ne pouvant cacher la malice dans sa voix.

Elisabeth sourit à son tour.

\- Cette couleur est digne d'un enterrement! Oh, non ! Hier n'était alors pas une exception, vous vous habillez vraiment _comme ça_ ! se désola Elisabeth comme s'il s'agissait d'une tragédie grecque.

\- Mais, fit Camille en inspectant sa tenue. Je ne vois pas le mal avec ma te-

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mignon ! l'interrompit Elisabeth. Vous êtes mignonne comme tout, c'est donc un crime de vous habiller comme une veuve !

\- Parce que je dois être mignonne ? questionna la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Personnellement, je trouve que je m'habille assez bien.

\- Et elle croit que c'est bien ! Ah, mon Dieu ! Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi injuste ! La mission que vous m'avez délivrée est cruelle de par sa difficulté ! Mais je ne vais pas reculer devant l'obstacle et je vais continuer à répandre la beauté dans ce monde cruel, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

\- Je ne crois pas que Dieu soit intéressé par mes goûts vestimentaires, intervint Camille avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est intéressé! Il en est d'ailleurs consterné, c'est pour cela qu'il vous a mise sur mon chemin. Il m'a chargée de vous rendre votre féminité, je l'ai compris hier, et croyez-moi, je ne vais pas manquer à l'appel! assura la jeune fille en se mettant à déballer le contenu de ses paquets.

Après quelques instants, elle se leva puis prit Camille par la main.

\- Maintenant, montrez-moi votre garde-robe !

\- Si vous y tenez…

Elle l'y mena pour ouvrir la porte qui les séparait de la pièce dédiée entièrement aux habits de Camille et Elisabeth écarquilla les yeux.

Elle s'élança alors à travers les différentes robes, palpant leur tissu, jouant aves leurs nœuds et broderies, vérifiant les différentes chaussures, les chapeaux, les accessoires … Tout était parfaitement rangé, ordonné. Les vêtements étaient classés par couleur et il y en avait une multitude infinie.

\- Seigneur ! Vous êtes une criminelle, Miss Camille Albertwood !

\- Et quel est mon crime ? demanda cette dernière en s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte, l'observant non sans amusement.

\- Avoir tant de beaux vêtements et vous habiller comme vous le faîtes devrait être puni de prison à perpétuité !

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, ce n'est qu'une partie de ma garde-robe d'été. Le reste est encore à Londres avec les vêtements d'hiver, ajouta Camille avec mordant.

\- Alors c'est l'échafaud qu'il vous faut !

\- Et j'accepte mon sort avec résignation. Priez pour le salut de mon âme, Miss Midford.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir sans essayer de vous sauver! Vous n'êtes pas irrécupérable, jeune fille, décida-t-elle en commençant à empiler les vêtements. Je vais travailler durement, veiller des nuits entières, mais je vais réussir à vous mettre sur le droit chemin, ô pauvre âme égarée !

\- Votre gentillesse n'a-t-elle donc aucune limite ? se moqua gentiment la jeune fille.

\- Pour accomplir mon devoir, je suis prête à repousser toutes les bornes et à me heurter à tous les obstacles ! Maintenant, venez par ici, ma pauvre petite, que je vous discipline un peu !

\- Comment pourrais-je résister à l'appel d'une aussi belle lumière ? s'amusa Camille en avançant tant bien que mal grâce à sa canne.

Elisabeth la regarda un instant. Elle oubliait parfois sa condition et au fond d'elle, elle la plaignait et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la rendre ainsi… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de pareilles choses.

Elle la prit par la main et commença à faire passer les couleurs sur sa peau.

\- Les couleurs chaudes vous vont bien au teint, surtout l'orange et le rose. Regardez ce petit nœud, il vous va à ravir !

Et sans lui demander son avis, elle l'accrocha dans ses cheveux. Camille se laissa faire. Au fond, elle était curieuse de ce qu'Elisabeth avait à lui montrer et l'espace de ce moment passé avec elle, elle oublia qu'elle était la promise de Ciel.

\- Maintenant, allez-vous changer ! Essayez cette robe, puis celle-là. Oh et aussi celle-là! Comme elles sont toutes jolies !

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

\- Ce n'est jamais trop ! La vie est trop courte pour la passer dans des vêtements pareils !

\- Si vous le dîtes, lâcha la jeune fille en allant se changer avec l'aide d'Annie et laissant ainsi Elisabeth seule entre toutes ces belles robes.

Oh, si seulement elle était aussi mince que Camille ! se désola Elisabeth. Elle pourrait alors lui prendre une ou deux robes. Comme sa petite était chanceuse de faire une aussi petite taille, elle ne devait ressentir aucune douleur au port du corset! Et comme son allure devait être fière et élégante sur des talons ! Elle avait le corps d'un modèle… Et elle allait le sublimer.

Lorsque Camille sortit, vêtue de la robe rose à froufrous qu'on lui avait choisie, elle se jeta presque sur elle pour arranger ses cheveux.

\- Gardez-la en place ! dit-elle à Annie. Elle ne doit pas bouger si on veut tirer quelque chose de ses cheveux.

Les cheveux de Camille, loin des boucles luxuriantes de Miss Midford, étaient en effet raides et fins. On ne pouvait définitivement rien en tirer. Même la pourtant très douée Elisabeth ne réussit à en faire qu'un petit chignon mais elle le sublima avec tant de nœuds roses que le rendu fut beau.

\- Voyez maintenant, voilà ce que j'appelle mignon ! dit-elle en la mettant face au miroir.

Camille écarquilla les yeux et oublia presque de respirer devant son reflet.

\- C'est moi… ça? souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Elisabeth et Annie.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête fièrement.

\- Oh, Miss Camille ! Comme vous êtes jolie comme ça! Miss Midford, vous avez vraiment un goût très sûr !

\- Tout peut être bien modelé du moment qu'on dispose d'une bonne pâte, répondit Elisabeth. Mais merci ! Ca me touche vraiment ! Hihi !

Elle s'empressa ensuite d'aller chercher les paquets qu'elle avait amenés avec elle. Elle étala leurs contenus sur une petite table, rapprocha deux sièges, s'assit sur l'un d'eux et fit signe à Camille de venir s'assoir sur celui en face du sien. La jeune fille haussa alors les épaules et s'exécuta.

\- Maintenant, il est temps de passer aux choses vraiment sérieuses ! déclara-t-elle en ouvrant une petite boite.

Un peu de poudre blanche s'en échappa et Camille se tendit lorsqu'Elisabeth approcha son pinceau de son visage. La jeune femme était très concentrée, faisant attention à bien appliquer la poudre sur le visage de sa petite.

\- Votre peau est très jolie. Seulement, votre teint est trop pâle, presque maladif. Ca se voit que vous ne sortez pas beaucoup, lui dit-il en finissant.

Elle appliqua ensuite soigneusement un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres et ses joues.

\- Oh ! Je suis une artiste, qu'on m'apporte un prix ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant son chef-d'œuvre devant la glace.

Encore une fois, Camille eut du mal à se reconnaitre et elle posa sa main sur son visage pour vérifier que le reflet était bien le sien. Elle se trouvait, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, jolie. Vraiment jolie. Elisabeth apparut à ses cotés et étira les lèvres de sa petite pour former un grand sourire.

\- Maintenant, souriez! Le sourire est la touche finale à toute tenue !

Camille lui adressa un sourire un peu plus timide que celui qu'elle tentait de lui imposer.

\- Merci, Miss Midford, la remercia-t-elle sincèrement en la regardant à travers la glace. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi belle qu'en cet instant.

\- Bien, ma petite, cela remplit mon cœur de joie, avoua Elisabeth en l'enlaçant par derrière. Mais appelez-moi Lizzy! Tous mes amis m'appellent Lizzy et je pense que nous sommes bonnes amies maintenant, non ?

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Camille. Je n'aime pas vraiment le titre de « Miss Albertwood ».

\- Marché conclu! s'écria Lizzy. Maintenant, ma bonne petite Camille, et si nous allions dans le jardin pour faire une belle balade !

\- Vraiment ? Dans cette tenue ?

\- Oh, que oui ! Vous allez y aller dans cette tenue! Vous êtes absolument ravissante, pourquoi ne pas vouloir vous montrer ainsi ?

\- Je trouve que c'est un peu trop...

\- Comment cela trop ? Non, ce n'est pas trop du tout. Allons-y, venez ! Vous n'avez rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? lui fit-elle remarquer avec un large sourire.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison, céda la jeune fille en haussant les épaules

\- Oh, que vous êtes mignonne comme ça! Si seulement j'avais quelque chose pour capturer cet instant !

Camille s'empara de sa canne et suivit Elisabeth. Ensemble et avec l'aide d'Annie, elles parvinrent bientôt jusqu'au jardin où un rayon de soleil les accueillit.

\- N'avez-vous pas l'impression que les journées sont de plus en plus belles ? lui demanda Lizzy alors qu'elle marchait sous l'ombrelle.

\- Vous avez raison, approuva Camille qui inspectait les fleurs bordant le chemin. J'ai toujours pensé que malgré sa chaleur, le mois d'août était le plus beau qui soit.

\- Oui, le soleil y atteint son apogée et même un pays comme le notre peut profiter d'un peu de beau temps. Mais rapidement, l'automne va arriver et cet été ne sera plus qu'un rêve...

\- L'automne a aussi du bon. Les arbres verts prennent des teintes magnifiques comme l'orange, le rouge, le jaune … Ces couleurs qui chantent la joie sont un juste réconfort pour compenser la perte de chaleur!

\- L'automne et l'hiver sont tristes, mais d'une tristesse bouleversante ! protesta Lizzy. On ne peut rien y faire. Toutes les belles activités sont à faire en été et au printemps, là où il n'y a ni neige ni pluie qui vient nous déranger. Je n'aime pas rester confinée dans une pièce durant des mois, cela m'est insupportable. J'aimerais mieux vivre dans un pays tel que l'Inde !

\- Vous ne tiendriez pas un mois en Inde, à moins d'avoir une constitution très forte, lui fit remarquer Camille. On dit que le climat là-bas est meurtrier. Miss Kavioski m'a raconté que nombre de personnes y ont mortes car elles n'arrivaient pas à supporter les conditions de vie, surtout les femmes. Mais je vous accorde qu'avoir un peu plus de soleil ne serait pas de refus !

\- Oh, vous me comprenez ! S'il faisait un temps décent en hiver, j'aurais volontiers avancé la date de mon mariage. Mais cela est impossible car je ne veux surtout pas me marier dans le froid ou voir mes invités grelotter. Je veux que la cérémonie se passe au milieu d'un champ fleuri, en plein air, et que les enfants puissent jouer partout !

Camille baissa les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle lui rappelle qu'elle était fiancée ?

\- Oh, et quand allez-vous vous mariez? se força-t-elle pourtant à lui demander avec un sourire.

\- Le printemps prochain, en avril. Vous ne savez pas comme j'ai hâte ! s'exclama sa nouvelle amie en sautant presque sur place. Je prépare cet événement depuis que je suis toute petite et j'ai déjà tout prévu: la couleur de ma robe, le lieu, les gâteaux et leurs compostions, le bouquet, les décorations, les invités ! Déjà, quand j'étais plus jeune, je m'amusais souvent à jouer au mariage avec mes amies ! Nous nous arrangions pour préparer le lieu avec les moyens du bord : on cueillait des fleurs dans le jardin pour faire le bouquet et décorer la pièce de jeux, on alignait des chaises, on créait les invitations! Puis l'une de nous se mettait au piano et ainsi nous jouions ! J'insistais tout le temps pour être la mariée mais il fallait bien laisser cette place à une de mes amies de temps à autre…

\- Et qui jouait le marié ? s'enquit Camille sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle rougit cependant en réalisant la question qu'elle avait posée involontairement.

\- Ah la la la ! Voilà le plus difficile à faire ! Eh bien… Parfois, on se débrouillait pour enrôler mon frère ou celui de l'une de nous lorsque celui-ci était de bonne humeur mais la plupart du temps, on mettait la veste de papa sur une chaise et faisait comme si c'était le marié ! répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Camille aussi ne put empêcher un gloussement en imaginant la scène.

\- Et vous, Camille ? Jouiez-vous au mariage ? demanda soudainement Elisabeth.

\- Non, non, bredouilla la jeune fille devant l'air pressé de Miss Midford. Je dois avouer n'y avoir jamais pensé. Je jouais davantage à des jeux de garçon si on peut dire… J'aimais faire la course, monter aux arbres, me rouler dans l'herbe ou encore chercher des animaux. Je me souviens que j'ai joué une ou deux fois à la dinette avec les filles de mon village mais plus jamais après… l'incident.

\- Quel incident ?

\- Oh, ce n'était rien ! la rassura Camille. Ce n'était qu'une mésentente entre petites filles ! C'est courant !

\- Si elles ne vous ont plus permis de jouer avec elles, je dois comprendre que ce n'était pas une si petite mésentente que vous l'affirmez, insista la jeune femme.

Camille allait répondre lorsqu'une voix les interpella.

\- Ohé ! Miss Midford ! Nous sommes par là !

Camille et Elisabeth se tournèrent vers le son de la voix et virent un groupe de femmes assises à une table sur l'herbe non loin de là où elles trouvaient. Un très grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Elisabeth lorsqu'elle les aperçut et elle leur fit un très remarquable signe de la main pour leur faire savoir qu'elle les avait entendues.

\- Venez donc par ici, toutes les deux !

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Elisabeth en entrainant Camille avec elle.

Cette dernière sentit l'air lui manquer alors qu'elle réalisait ce qui allait arriver. Elle allait encore se retrouver dans le Monde, au milieu de jeunes femmes très élégantes et raffinées. Si elle venait à se tromper ou à se ridiculiser, elle ne pourrait que blâmer sa propre personne. Elle soupira pour essayer de réduire l'anxiété qui s'emparait d'elle.

\- Que vous êtes belle aujourd'hui, Miss Albertwood ! lui dit une jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Camille rougit en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en réponse.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes ravissante, renchérit une autre avec un clin d'œil.

Les autres demoiselles ne purent retenir un gloussement, ce qui empourpra les joues de la jeune fille encore plus mais sans savoir pourquoi et elle se permit de rire avec elles.

\- Vous êtes très gentilles, leur dit-elle en leur rendant leurs sourires.

\- Mais c'est la stricte vérité! renchérit la première à l'avoir complimentée. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'on nous ait déjà présentées l'une à l'autre. Je suis Miss Melpot. Mon père est un parfumeur de renom. Peut-être avez-vous même l'un de ses parfums chez vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je vais vérifier plus tard, répondit Camille. En tous cas, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. J'imagine que vous me connaissez déjà mais je suis Miss Albertwood, nous nous sommes croisées lors de la chasse…

\- Oh, oui ! Qui ne vous aurait pas remarquée ! approuva-t-elle. Vous avez fait preuve de tant de courage en sauvant M. le comte Trancy! Vous devez vraiment beaucoup... tenir à lui pour avoir pris tant de risques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. C'est un bon ami. Mais ce n'était pas la raison principale de mon geste, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui d'autre dans une pareille situation.

\- Comme je vous admire ! s'exclama une autre. Moi, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de faire une chose pareille si j'avais été à votre place! J'aurais plutôt pris mes jambes à mon cou aussi rapidement que possible ! N'est-ce pas, mes amies ? lança-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres filles.

Toutes lui répondirent par un hochement de tête.

\- Ne vous sous-estimez pas, je pense que vous auriez fait comme moi, insista Camille avec un grand sourire. Vous ne savez pas à quel point on peut se montrer téméraire devant le danger, surtout lorsqu'on peut faire quelque chose pour aider. Nous nous croyons faibles mais nous sommes bien plus forts que ce que nous imaginons.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à vous croire, lui dit une autre en jouant avec ses boucles brunes. De toutes les façons, je ne pense pas que nous aurons l'occasion de le vérifier. Nous vivons dans une sécurité absolue, rares sont les événements qui viennent secouer notre quotidien. D'ailleurs, ma première préoccupation est de trouver une assez jolie robe pour le gala dans deux semaines… Ah, je ne sais pas quelle couleur choisir !

\- Du violet ! s'empressa de répondre une autre. Du violet vous irait à la perfection et cette couleur est très à la mode !

\- Ah, vous lisez dans mes pensés, très chère, c'est exactement la couleur que j'envisageais le plus sérieusement! J'ai d'ailleurs vu une très belle robe lorsque je me suis rendue chez Trancy Luxus la dernière fois. Je pense que c'est le moment de l'acheter ! Elle vaut très cher mais la beauté n'a pas de prix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous avez raison ! affirma Elisabeth.

\- Et je ne peux que partager votre avis, renchérit Miss Melpot. Je suis la première à dépenser des sommes faramineuses juste pour me vêtir… Enfin, avec la fortune de ma famille, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un budget ! Budget, y a-t-il un mot plus laid que celui-ci ? Le son qu'il produit est désagréable et son sens nous renvoie à une limite d'argent, ce qui est le comble pour une femme! Qu'y a-t-il de plus misérable qu'une femme qui doit compter la somme qu'elle met pour se faire belle ?

Certaines l'approuvèrent tandis que Miss Midford croisa simplement les bras. Miss Grey était quant à elle occupée par un livre et Camille resta un long moment à les observer, indécise. Se moquaient-elles ou étaient-elles vraiment sérieuses ? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, une petite blonde chétive mais très belle malgré son air malade donna son avis.

\- Ce que vous dîtes est injuste. Je vous rappelle que tout le monde n'est pas aussi fortuné que vous. Bien sûr que certains doivent se fixer un budget pour se vêtir ! C'est vraiment incroyable, ignorez-vous donc que le monde ne tourne pas autour de la mode ? Beaucoup dans notre pays ne trouvent même pas de quoi manger à leur faim et vous osez critiquer cela ? Comment pouvez-vous justifier la cruauté de vos mots ?

Miss Melpot eut un sourire narquois et lui adressa un regard presque moqueur.

\- Miss Martin, nul besoin de vous emporter de la sorte. Vous perdez tout votre charme lorsque vous vous enflammez ainsi. En plus, les sautes d'humeur ne sont pas bonnes pour votre santé fragile, gardez-le en tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

\- Et je ne compte pas y répondre. Ne nous brouillons pas pour des questions aussi futiles que celles-ci.

Ladite Miss Martin la jaugea du regard.

\- Mais depuis quand la pauvreté et la misère sont-elles une question futile ? répliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Cela ne nous concerne pas, répondit Miss Melpot en agitant doucement sa main. Ce sont alors des questions futiles pour nous. Les pauvres resteront pauvres quoi qu'on fasse alors autant en rire ! Ne nous gâchez pas ce petit plaisir à cause de vos convictions humanitaires, par pitié. En plus, si les pauvres ne veulent plus l'être, ils n'ont qu'à travailler pour faire fortune. Regardez les Patinson : il y a deux générations, ils étaient les gens les plus modestes qui soient mais maintenant, ils sont aussi riches que nous! Il ne leur manque plus qu'un titre de noblesse et ils deviennent nos égaux !

Camille fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête légèrement. Ce qu'elle entendait ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Elle voulait parler mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter après l'intervention de Miss Martin.

\- Miss Albertwood, vous ai-je dit que les nœuds dans vos cheveux sont vraiment adorables? Ils vous vont bien ! Je les portais aussi lorsque j'avais douze ans ! la complimenta Miss Melpot avec un grand sourire.

Camille écarquilla les yeux puis rougit comme une tomate lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le compliment était sincère. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle osait l'interpréter…

\- En fait, intervint Miss Midford. Miss Albertwood a-

\- J'ai dix-sept ans, l'informa la principale concernée.

Miss Melpot ouvrit légèrement la bouche et ce fut à son tour de cligner des yeux.

\- Qui l'aurait cru… Vous, dix-sept ans? Excusez-moi mais vous paraissez tellement jeune! Vous n'avez pas…. Je veux dire, vous me comprenez...

La jeune fille eut un sourire en coin.

\- Alors vous ne voyez pas beaucoup de filles de douze ans. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous ne m'avez pas offusquée.

\- Mais c'est incroyable, vous donnez l'impression d'être tout juste entrée dans l'adolescence! Lorsque je vous ai vue de loin à la chasse, vous m'aviez pourtant parue un peu plus vieille. Mais dès que je vous ai vue de plus près, je me suis tout de suite dit que vous aviez au moins douze ans. C'est vrai, vous paraissez tellement innocente...

\- Je n'ai pas eu de majeur changement physique depuis mes douze ans, je dois l'avouer, admit la jeune fille. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à m'avoir fait la-

Elle allait continuer lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main tapoter son épaule. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Annie.

\- Miss Camille, lui dit-elle. J'aurais besoin de vous. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, c'est au sujet de la tâche que vous m'avez confiée. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la juste mesure…

\- Oh, j'arrive ! Excusez-moi mais je dois m'éclipser pendant un moment, dit-elle au groupe de jeunes femmes avant de se lever difficilement à l'aide de sa canne.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut disparu, Miss Melpot éclata de rire.

\- Mais vous l'avez vue ! s'exclama-t-elle. Voilà la sœur de Lord Albertwood ? On peut dire qu'elle est le vilain petit canard de la famille!

\- Et il est sûr qu'elle ne se transformera jamais en cygne, même avec tout le savoir faire du monde ! renchérit une autre.

A ces mots, Miss Midford les fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc, Lizzy, vous semblez tout à coup très offensée? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes vraiment devenue amie avec cette chose…? Je sais qu'elle est très riche mais il faudrait tout de même un peu de tenue !

\- Et Dieu merci qu'elle est riche, se prononça encore une autre avec un petit sourire. Sinon elle n'aurait absolument rien ! Je sais que la minceur est un critère de beauté mais là, elle a davantage l'allure d'un manche à balai que celui d'une grande dame. Ne mange-t-elle donc jamais ?

Les demoiselles se mirent alors à glousser sauf Miss Martin qui avait l'air consterné et Miss Grey qui lisait toujours aussi avidement son livre.

\- Quoi que vous disiez, je peux vous dire que vous faîtes une grande erreur de jugement, affirma Miss Midford. Vous regretterez vos mots aussitôt que vous aurez appris à la connaître davantage. Je peux vous dire qu'elle est d'une fraîcheur et d'une douceur rares de nos jours.

\- Je n'aurai pas la patience d'apprendre à connaitre une personne aussi peu agréable pour les yeux, sourit une demoiselle. Comparée à ce qu'était sa mère, elle ressemble à une contrefaçon bon marché. Je doute aussi qu'elle soit intelligente, la bêtise est inscrite sur son visage.

\- Pourtant, elle aurait intérêt à être intelligente pour compenser son apparence peu plaisante, ajouta Miss Melpot avec un sourire venimeux. Suis-je la seule à me retenir de rire chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole? Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver parfaitement ridicule! Le tableau qu'elle offre est vraiment drôle : le contraste entre la belle robe et celle qui la porte est parfaitement hilarant!

\- Et même toute la poudre du monde ne suffirait pas à la rendre ne serait-ce que supportable !

\- Arrêtez donc vos moqueries, dit Miss Midford, vous vous comportez comme des-

Son œil droit repéra alors une silhouette et elle se retourna. Près de la table un peu plus loin, elle la vit. En un éclair, elle sut qu'elle avait tout entendu. Les autres se tournèrent également et à sa vue, leurs sourires se fanèrent d'eux-mêmes.

\- Miss Albertwood, je...

Camille, muette, fit doucement un pas en arrière. Puis un autre. Puis un autre jusqu'à tomber à terre. Elle releva ensuite les yeux et constata que Miss Melpot se retenait de rire. Elle se remit sur pieds difficilement et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible que pouvait lui permettre sa condition.

\- Camille ! Attendez ! lui cria Elisabeth.

\- Miss Midford, calmez-vous, la réprimanda Miss Melpot avec un sourire faussement doux. Si cette petite n'est même assez futée pour différencier la plaisanterie de l'insulte, vous ne devriez pas vous infliger ainsi sa compagnie.

Elisabeth l'ignora et fila à la poursuite de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Ah… Qu'est-il donc arrivé à Miss Midford ? s'interrogea-t-elle en la voyant disparaitre à son tour. Avant, elle était la plus clairvoyante d'entre-nous toutes mais maintenant qu'elle a pris pour amie cette petite, c'est comme si son bon sens s'était envolé par la fenêtre !

\- Ne soyez pas si dure, tempéra une des demoiselles. Je suis certaine qu'elle se montre gentille envers elle juste pour s'assurer les faveurs de Lord Albertwood. Lui et son fiancé sont concurrents si je dois vous le rappeler.

\- Ses intentions n'empêchent pas le fait qu'elle soit tombée bien bas, répondit-elle.

Soudain, Clara Grey referma brusquement son livre.

\- Miss Melpot, n'allez-vous donc jamais changer ?

\- Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui cloche chez moi ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- Je me sens engourdie de m'être assise durant tout ce temps, je pense que je vais rentrer pour prendre un thé, éluda Clara.

\- Vous avez raison, cela nous fera le plus grand bien ! approuvèrent les autres en se levant

C'est ainsi qu'elles se dirigèrent toutes vers l'intérieur en riant et en discutant.

Durant ce temps, Elisabeth parvint à retrouver Camille qui s'était nichée sous un arbre dans un coin très sombre.

\- C'est donc ici que vous êtes ! s'exclama-t-elle en allant s'assoir à ses côtés sur l'herbe.

Elle resta ensuite un moment à la regarder.

La jeune fille avait la tête enfouie entre ses genoux mais elle ne pleurait pas. Les nœuds roses qu'elle avait mis dans ses cheveux gisaient sur l'herbe près d'elle, tout comme sa canne.

Seuls les bruits de leurs respirations et le chant des oiseaux venaient troubler le silence qui les avait enlacées.

Elisabeth posa timidement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne la repoussa pas, ne réagit même pas. Alors, Lizzy se mit à passer doucement sa main de haut en bas sur son bras.

Le temps s'écoula ainsi lentement pendant lequel Camille ne réagit pas davantage.

Miss Midford leva les yeux pour admirer le ciel qui les surplombait d'un bleu très pur et elle se fit la réflexion qu'aucun de ses vêtements n'arriverait jamais à ressembler à ce bleu, qu'importe son prix. Une multitude de nuages blancs y nageaient, prenant différentes formes au gré du vent : une fois c'était un dragon, l'autre un papillon, ensuite un pot de fleur … Elle prit alors une grande respiration et sentit une forte odeur fruitée dans l'air.

\- Hmmm, comme ça sent bon! lâcha-t-elle.

Elle imagina une belle assiette de fruits bien frais et un sourire vint se placer sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait définitivement trop manger.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la jeune fille dont elle caressait le bras et son sourire disparut rapidement.

\- Vous savez, commença-t-elle. Miss Melpot a toujours été ainsi. Personne n'ose la contredire ou la remettre à sa place car son père est très influent. Elle fait et défait les réputations. Elle s'est habituée au fur et à mesure à pouvoir dire tout ce qui lui chante impunément. Et même si… elle est vraiment allée très loin, vous ne devriez pas la prendre trop au sérieux, ni la vie d'ailleurs, car on apprend très vite que prendre ce monde trop au sérieux mène indubitablement vers la démence…

Camille releva enfin la tête et ses prunelles brunes rencontrèrent celles vertes d'Elisabeth.

\- Laissez-moi seule… Par pitié…

C'était le murmure le plus bas que la jeune femme n'ait jamais entendu. Tout était prononcé d'une voix enrouée qui ne demandait qu'à pouvoir éclater en sanglots et sa main se referma sur son bras.

\- Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça… Parlez-moi, je suis sûre que cela vous rendra le moral! Voulez-vous venir manger un bout avec moi ? Vous n'avez pas faim ?

\- Je veux être seule… Laissez-moi seule, c'est tout ce que je veux.

Elisabeth soupira puis la prit dans ses bras.

\- Comme j'ai mal pour vous...

Camille sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas permettre aux larmes de couler et repoussa Elisabeth.

\- Comprenez-moi, Lizzy. Je vous suis très reconnaissante mais je veux juste être un peu avec moi-même, je dois penser.

Son amie la regarda avec des yeux profondément teintés d'incompréhension mais elle hocha finalement la tête et se leva.

\- Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous me trouverez sur la terrasse, je vais continuer d'y lire un livre. N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre aussitôt que vous serez remise de vos émotions.

Camille hocha la tête et la jeune femme aux beaux yeux verts s'éloigna.

Elle resta ensuite assise sous cet arbre un long moment, observant l'horizon avec des yeux vides. La scène se rejouait devant ses yeux et les larmes menaçaient à chaque instant de mouiller ses joues. Mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer. Elle l'avait promis à Alois.

Elle était plus forte que tout ça.

Utilisant les manches de sa robe, elle se débarbouilla alors le visage. Elle ne parvint pas à se défaire de tout le maquillage mais elle se sentit plus légère. La jolie robe était maintenant à jeter… Elle ne savait pas si on pourrait la nettoyer de toute la poudre, du rouge à lèvres ou encore des traces laissées par l'herbe. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, elle en avait bien d'autres… Regardant le maquillage désormais imprégné dans le tissu des manches, elle se promit que plus jamais elle ne mettrait le moindre artifice.

C'était joli, certes, mais elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Derrière cette couche de poudre, elle avait l'impression d'être une chimère, une fausse marchandise… Elle n'était pas belle et ce n'était pas sa faute alors elle allait arrêter de se comporter comme si c'état une honte. Elle avait été faite de cette manière et elle devait dès aujourd'hui commencer à s'accepter avec ses défauts. Ainsi, elle espérait que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un se moquerait d'elle, elle ne serait pas aussi touchée qu'à cet instant.

Son pied la faisait souffrir le martyr et elle grimaça en la massant. Elle avait oublié ce qu'elle était devenue. Désormais, les courses et la vitesse étaient pour les autres. Elle prit sa canne dans sa main, l'observa sous toutes les coutures et sourit.

\- Je suis vieille avant l'heure !

Elle l'utilisa pour se relever, cette fois avec précaution, ne voulant pas empirer son cas. Marcher sans aide était pénible, mais elle s'étonna de le faire beaucoup mieux qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Pourtant, ce n'était pas à faire tous les jours car à chaque pas, elle sentait que ses os allaient craquer.

Comme l'époque où elle traversait son village en courant lui semblait loin ! Désormais, elle haletait pour pouvoir se rendre à ses appartements...

Une fois rentrée, elle emprunta un couloir désert mais sa canne glissa et elle tomba de nouveau, genoux contre le sol. Serrant les dents, elle se releva puis continua d'avancer. Son cœur commençait à se remplir de soulagement car elle approchait de son but. Elle allait enfin rentrer dans sa chambre, sonner la cloche pour appeler Annie, enlever cette robe et se remettre à organiser l'anniversaire de son frère. Tout allait bien se passer…

 _Pam … Pam … Pam …_

Un bruit de pas se fit soudain entendre et elle se mit à trembler. Tous ses membres étaient à l'affut du moindre danger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la personne qui approchait avant de se détourner très vite, les joues roses et les yeux écarquillés. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son souffle. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

 _Pam … Pam … Pam …_

Sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter, elle réalisa que l'individu se dirigeait vers elle, qu'il allait passer par là où elle se trouvait, qu'il allait la voir dans cet état. Rapidement, elle chercha un endroit où se cacher mais il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. C'était inévitable, il allait la voir.

 _Pam … Pam … Pam …_

Alors elle résolut de rester immobile, debout, tremblante et clouée sur place par l'appréhension. Comme si ses pieds étaient engloutis dans du ciment. Il était trop tard pour fuir et elle le savait.

 _Pam … Pam … Pam …_

Elle maudit tout ce qu'elle pouvait maudire : le sort, le destin, la vie. Elle ne supportait plus ce qu'on lui infligeait. Cette journée était définitivement l'une des pires de toute son existence.

 _Pam … Pam …_ Pam.

Il était devant elle maintenant.

Il était vêtu d'un très beau costume noir de la même couleur que son bandeau habituel. Il avait passé des gants de la même couleur à ses mains qui tenaient un livre à la couverture verte.

Elle espéra pendant une brève seconde qu'il n'allait pas la remarquer, qu'il garderait la tête penchée sur son ouvrage mais cet espoir fut comme jeté au feu au moment où sa vision périphérique la localisa. Il releva alors la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Camille ? murmura-t-il, stupéfait.

Cette vision le surpris. Il avait devant lui une Camille aux joues rouges comme une tomate, aux yeux brillants de larmes, à la figure tremblante et portant une robe à froufrous aux manches tâchées. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et en désordre, quelques feuilles y étaient même disséminées.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et baissa plutôt la tête pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard. Finalement, elle n'y tint plus et se retourna brusquement pour s'enfuir mais au premier pas, elle trébucha sur sa robe et s'effondra de nouveau.

Ciel lâcha son livre qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol alors qu'il se précipitait vers elle. Il s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se relever. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car il la sentit le repousser farouchement.

\- Laissez-moi! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! lui lança-t-elle.

\- Ne dîtes pas de telles sottises, regardez-vous ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant malgré ses gestes.

Camille rougit et détourna le regard. C'était humiliant … Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée qu'en cet instant. Pourquoi la voyait-il dans cet état ? Alexandre avait raison. Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir de sa chambre, elle aurait dû y rester et elle aurait pu échapper à bien des souffrances...

Ciel la sortit de ses pensées en la prenant par la main, ignorant ses protestations et l'aidant à se relever. Elle se laissa faire, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Dès qu'elle fut de nouveau sur pied cependant, elle prit appui sur sa canne pour se détacher de lui. Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder mais elle fut bien obliger de le faire lorsqu'elle sentit un mouchoir essuyer son visage.

\- Vous allez pleurer, souffla-t-il.

\- Non, je ne vais pas pleurer. Laissez-moi maintenant…

Elle s'arracha à nouveau de son contact mais il la rattrapa aussitôt.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes ainsi, affirma-t-il en la prenant fermement dans ses bras.

Les tremblements de Camille redoublèrent alors qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son cou. Cette fois, les larmes lui montaient vraiment aux yeux. Elle sentait son cœur battre très fort, au même rythme que le sien. Était-il donc dans le même émoi qu'elle ? Mais pourquoi donc une telle réaction ? Elle se le demandait car il lui était invraisemblable qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la pitié pour elle.

Quant à Ciel, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait l'air si mal en point … Il n'avait envie que de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. C'était naturel mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer logiquement. Elle semblait avoir mal alors il avait mal à son tour. Pour lui, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir seule et même s'il ne pouvait pas la soulager, il était prêt à devenir une partie d'elle-même pour partager sa souffrance, la vider de toute sa peine pour qu'elle puisse sourire de nouveau.

Elle sentait les fruits et les fleurs. Il avait rarement senti dans sa vie des odeurs aussi enivrantes et douces. De son côté, il sentait l'eau de toilette, une odeur acre et en même temps assez délicate. C'était d'un effet très léger et il fallait se tenir très près de lui pour la distinguer mais elle n'en était que plus fascinante. Camille soupira de bien-être, laissant son nez profiter de cette senteur nouvelle.

La jeune fille était comme paralysée, enivrée par sa chaleur et son parfum. Ils étaient tous les deux figés sur place comme des statues par une force presque surnaturelle. Pourtant, elle pouvait parfaitement bouger. Elle pouvait définitivement le repousser et cela aisément car son étreinte était la plus douce qui soit mais elle ne le faisait pas … Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle appréciait ce moment autant que lui.

\- Dîtes-moi, pourquoi avez-vous mal ? Qui vous a causé cette souffrance lui souffla-t-il encore à l'oreille.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, je vous le jure. Il faut maintenant que l'on se sépare ou quelqu'un va venir, répondit-elle, plus pour se convaincre elle-même que pour le persuader lui.

Étonnamment, Ciel ne semblait pas du tout affecté par le risque d'être découverts dans une position aussi compromettante que celle-ci. En un sens, ceci la rendait un peu plus sereine elle-même.

\- Personne ne va venir… Tout le monde est dans le salon pour boire le thé, la détrompa-t-il. Camille, parlez-moi, je vous en prie. Comme cette nuit où nous nous sommes retrouvés, je veux vous entendre, je suis prêt à tout entendre … Je-je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi...

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Camille. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ces mots. Mais dans la bouche de Ciel, ils la touchaient davantage encore, prenant un sens bien différent.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle réalisa subitement que Ciel se souciait vraiment d'elle. Il ne la traitait pas comme avant. Tout en lui était différent à cet instant : son expression, ses mots, son timbre de voix … Tout semblait authentique. Ce n'était pas la façade mondaine ou l'esprit d'affaires cynique qui était avec elle … Mais une vraie personne qui lui ressemblait, qui voulait vraiment entrer dans son cœur. Elle voulait y croire, elle voulait y croire plus que tout. Peu lui importait à cet instant que ce qui se passe était plus proche du rêve que de la réalité.

Elle soupira, rejetant avec l'air toutes ses craintes et sa raison pour le prendre presque violemment dans ses bras.

\- Comme je t'aime !

Ciel sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et bientôt, ses pieds se dérobèrent sous lui. Il se mit à trembler. Néanmoins, il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, ne voulant plus la lâcher. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient la nature… Il était certain qu'elle venait de rentrer du jardin. En prenant conscience de sa chaleur contre la sienne, il sentit alors un grand plaisir enivrer tous ses sens et bientôt, aucune rationalité ne fut plus capable de l'arrêter.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-il à son tour. Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Tu me hantes, je ne pense plus qu'à toi… Parfois, je te hais à cause de ça, je te déteste de tout mon cœur mais… je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, s'il te plait... Dis-le juste encore une fois ...

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle instantanément. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Ne me blâme pas. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer. C'est plus fort que moi… J'ai essayé de t'oublier, j'ai vraiment essayé ! murmura-t-elle en déposant sa tête contre sa veste, ne voulant pas qu'il voit son visage rouge. J'essaye toujours… Mais t'aimer est si bon ! Je ne peux plus vivre sans t'aimer! T'aimer est ma torche, mon phare! Sans cela, je me perdrais …

Ciel se sentit alors étrangement serein. Comment pouvait-on regretter de s'éprendre d'une telle créature ? Mais surtout, comment pouvait-on lui faire du mal impunément ?

\- Dis-moi qui t'a fait du mal, je te promets qu'il va payer, la pressa-t-il d'une voix soudain sombre.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant que je suis avec toi … Je n'ai plus mal maintenant …

C'était vrai. C'était la chose la plus vraie qu'elle n'ait jamais dite. Comme c'était bon de se sentir aimée par lui! Elle fit de son mieux pour graver au fond d'elle-même chaque petit détail de ce moment, comme si elle se doutait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle était trop heureuse à cet instant. Et bientôt, l'image d'Elisabeth se présenta à elle. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre en se souvenant qu'avant, dans ses bras dans lesquels elle se blottissait, Elisabeth Midford s'y était sans doute trouvée. Du dégoût vint remplacer rapidement son bonheur et elle se détacha vivement de lui.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça… C'est mal ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Ne comprenant pas à quoi elle faisait référence, Ciel tenta de l'attirer à nouveau, comme un enfant qui ne voudrait pas être séparé de son doudou.

\- Mais pensez à votre fiancée, bon sang ! Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble ! lui rappela alors cruellement Camille. Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?

L'image d'Elisabeth lui revint brutalement et sa posture changea du tout au tout, revenant instantanément à son sérieux habituel. Du moins en apparence. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours, qu'elle avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir être la femme qu'il lui fallait. Leur mariage était prévu l'année prochaine … Un mariage que son père et sa mère avaient décidé pour lui de leur vivant, un mariage prévu depuis bien longtemps, un mariage pour fortifier la famille.

Il prit une grande inspiration, retrouvant un peu ses esprits. Les traditions ne lui importaient pas au final mais Elisabeth était comme sa petite sœur. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber ainsi …

Voyant son hésitation, Camille comprit que la barrière entre eux était infranchissable. Les larmes lui montèrent enfin aux yeux et elle se maudit d'avoir ainsi dévoilé ses sentiments. Désormais, malgré ses regrets, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Il avait fait son choix. Tout l'espoir qu'elle avait fondé malgré elle venait vraiment de s'effondrer. Mais cela ne servait à rien de pleurer en pareille situation, même si elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter à ses pieds pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle voulait qu'il soit sien. Au lieu de se ridiculiser, elle sentit monter en elle une rare envie de dignité. Elle n'était après tout pas aussi misérable qu'elle supposait qu'il ne pensait.

\- Oublions tout de cette conversation, déclara-t-elle avec un sang froid qui la surprit elle-même. Retrouvez maintenant les autres au salon, ils doivent se demander où vous êtes.

Et elle reprit sa route vers ses appartements, plus abattue que jamais mais tentant de se tenir droite pour sauver ce qui lui restait de mérite.

Ciel la regarda partir. Une douleur pesante lui assommait la poitrine. Il posa sa main sur son cœur pour constater qu'il battait encore très vite. Il tenta alors de toutes ses forces de réfléchir plus clairement. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne pouvait plus faire appel à sa froide logique de toujours car cette jeune fille l'avait chassée avec trois petits mots.

 _Je t'aime._

Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles et chamboulant ses entrailles. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'abandonner. Mais comment la garder lorsqu'il était enchainé par une telle obligation ? Son amour était-il destiné à rester un rêve inaccessible ?

Il se reprit finalement. Se morfondre maintenant n'avait aucun sens car on l'attendait en bas. En effet, Alexandre Albertwood avait invité tous les hommes à le rejoindre pour une partie de billard. Cela allait encore être une occasion de parler d'économie et de gouvernement sur fond de jeu. Cependant, il n'était vraiment plus d'humeur à s'adonner à une telle représentation.

Mais le choix ne lui était pas accordé, il avait accepté de s'y rendre et c'était son devoir d'honorer sa parole.

Son sourire savamment étudié, mi-moqueur mi-malin plaqué aux lèvres, ses pieds le menèrent vers la salle de jeux.

Il savait que les salons féminins pouvaient être cruels, que les femmes savaient manier les mots aussi bien que les chevaliers savaient manier leurs épées. Mais il était absurde de croire que les messes-basses et les commérages étaient l'apanage de ces dames. Les hommes pouvaient parfois se montrer bien plus vicieux que ce qu'ils laissaient paraitre.

Étrangement, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il trouva que les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes. Ni l'odeur de tabac ni celle de l'alcool ne l'accueillit et il en fut soulagé… Pas pour longtemps cependant car il vit bientôt qu'Alois Trancy faisait partie de la danse.

Après une partie et une discussion autour de la table, l'heure du diner se présenta enfin. Pourtant, tout ce que voulait Ciel, c'était dormir.

Comme d'habitude, il se retrouva assis près de sa fiancée qui elle aussi n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il n'eut même la délicatesse de lui demander ce qui la tracassait, habitué à ses sautes d'humeur imprévisibles et affligeants.

Le diner se passa sans encombre, tranquillement rythmé par les anecdotes interminables des invités. La table était garnie d'assez de mets pour nourrir un village entier pendant une bonne semaine. On y mangeait cependant sans appétit, l'estomac déjà rempli par du thé et des gâteaux. Les invités veillaient juste à faire honneur à l'étiquette : les bruits étaient ainsi presque absents et pas une fourchette ne claquait, pas une mâchoire ne mastiquait et ne venait se mêler aux voix de ceux qui parlaient.

Ciel et Elisabeth échangèrent quelques sourires pour affecter la complicité devant les autres mais on pouvait bien sentir qu'aucun des deux ne portait correctement son masque.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent hors de vue pendant un instant, ils ne manquèrent pas de se disputer.

\- Quel fiancé attentionné tu es, Cielounet ! laissa échapper Elisabeth alors qu'ils rejoignaient le jardin après le diner. Je vais mal, tu le remarques mais tu ne dis rien ! Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je jurerais que tu n'en as rien à faire de moi !

Ciel se pinça le nez.

\- Lizzy, écoute, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour faire une de tes scènes. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir passé une sale journée alors sourions de toutes nos dents et faisons semblant une dernière fois que notre couple est harmonieux. Nous parlerons de tes problèmes demain.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un gentilhomme moins soucieux de sa future épouse que toi! Parfois, j'ai juste envie de te frapper pour te remettre les idées en place! s'indigna-t-elle sans pour autant lâcher son bras.

\- Mais tu ne le peux pas. Avoue que tu n'oses pas toucher mon joli visage.

Malgré sa colère, un sourire trouva son chemin sur les lèvres d'Elisabeth et elle lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Je te déteste !

\- Moi encore plus, répondit-il avec sourire taquin.

...

Après la fin de la promenade de groupe dans le jardin présidée par Alexandre qui montrait la beauté de sa propriété de nuit, les invités rentrèrent enfin se coucher.

\- Trancy, je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille alors que les autres s'en allaient.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit ce dernier, ravi.

Il savait que la raison poussant Alexandre à le solliciter allait être divertissante.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi rapidement dans le bureau et Alois alla directement prendre place sur un siège pendant que son hôte défaisait sa cravate.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Vous avez du vin ?

\- Je n'ai que ça, rétorqua-t-il en sortant une bouteille.

Il amena un verre, le posa sur la table et servit son invité.

Alois le prit, inspecta sa couleur sous la lumière des lustres puis se mit à le siroter.

\- Hmm, gémit-il en détachant le verre de ses lèvres. C'est très bon!

\- C'est français, précisa Alexandre en prenant place face à lui.

\- Hmmm, je n'ai jamais aimé les français mais je n'ai jamais autant aimé me souler que chez eux, laissa échapper le jeune homme.

\- C'est assez drôle de haïr la France lorsqu'on fait la majeure partie de son chiffre d'affaires là-bas, vous ne croyez pas ? lui fit remarquer Alexandre avec un sourire.

Alois haussa les épaules.

\- Que voulez-vous ? La vie est pleine d'ironie. Sinon, vous ne comptez pas boire ?

\- Non, j'essaye d'arrêter, répondit le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec un verre à la main et c'en est presque suspicieux! Avez-vous rejoins une quelconque religion vous empêchant de boire ?

\- Non, je vous rassure sur ce point. J'aime boire, peut-être un peu trop, mais je ne le fais pas en public car je ne le tiens pas. Au bout de deux verres, j'ai tendance à perdre mes moyens, expliqua le jeune homme en croisant les jambes.

Alois sourit, notant cette fabuleuse information précieusement dans sa mémoire. Il se promit alors qu'un jour, il sortirait avec Alexandre et le ferait boire jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la raison. Un Albertwood bourré, ce devait être un spectacle impayable.

\- Sinon, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé ? Vous comptez me souler pour me soutirer une ou deux faveurs, comme d'habitude?

\- Moi, faire ça ? fit Alexandre, faussement indigné. Je croyais que vous me connaissiez mieux! Voyons, comte Trancy, ce n'est pas mon genre !

\- Alors que voulez-vous ?

\- Je voudrais plutôt votre collaboration concernant un projet à visée humanitaire.

\- Un projet à visée humanitaire ? répéta Alois en haussant un sourcil. Êtes-vous tombé récemment sur la tête ? Je suis incapable de croire que vous vous souciez désormais du sort des pauvres !

\- Non, mon projet est humanitaire, mais pas dans ce sens. Merci mais je n'ai guère envie de gaspiller mon argent pour nourrir des fainéants ! Comme je le dis toujours, si tu veux manger, lève-toi tôt, investis de l'effort et de l'ingéniosité dans ton boulot, et l'argent coulera à flot!

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes le fils de Jorge Albertwood... Que dirait-il en vous entendant parler ainsi ? demanda le comte en se servant un nouveau verre de vin.

\- Et que dirait votre père en vous voyant vous comporter comme un clown devant le monde, lui qui était un modèle de retenue et de dignité ? répliqua Alexandre.

\- Ah, vous vous trompez ! réfuta le compte. Sachez que Papa était l'être le plus blagueur qui soit, personne n'aimait autant rire que lui !

Alexandre entendit clairement une note de sarcasme dans le ton de son allié mais il ne développa pas. Au fond, peu lui importait les malheurs de la vie passée du comte. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était parler affaires. Bien sûr, exploiter ses blessures pour qu'il s'attache à lui était une très bonne stratégie mais Alois était loin d'être naïf d'une part et de l'autre, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il le respectait trop pour oser se jouer de lui d'une façon qu'il reconnaissait cruelle.

\- Revenons à l'essentiel, reprit-il, mettant fin aux divagations. Nous avons tous les deux un ennemi commun. Vous avez des comptes à régler avec lui, j'ai intérêt à ce qu'il disparaisse pour m'assurer le monopole du secteur et j'ose dire que personne ne sera attristé de la disparition de sa famille avec lui… N'ayant plus vraiment de proches, je ne demande même qu'à connaitre ceux qui pleureront sa disparition.

Alois prit une nouvelle gorgée de son vin et esquissa un sourire.

\- Bien, bien, bien ! Je vois très bien de qui vous parlez, déclara-t-il posément. Mais comment comptez-vous vous en débarrasser au juste ?

\- Vous savez, les accidents sont monnaies courante par les temps qui courent. Je songe à quelque chose d'esthétique, une malheureuse chute du haut du balcon peut-être ? Ou si vous préférez, un suicide savamment orchestré avec une émouvante lettre pour expliquer son mal-être ? Ce serait du plus bel effet mais je dois vous exprimer ma préférence pour le premier scénario.

\- Voyons, vous n'êtes pas le seul ! J'ai toujours rêvé de lui transpercer l'abdomen avec une épée. Pourquoi ne pas le faire et inculper un ou deux gardes pour une raison stupide ?

\- Faîtes comme vous voulez mais j'exige que ce soit propre et rapide. Ma maison est toute neuve, je ne veux pas la salir.

\- D'accord, soupira le comte. Va pour votre idée. Mais comment comptez-vous calmer la nouvelle de sa mort dans votre maison? C'est une très importante personnalité et la famille de sa fiancée va sûrement exiger une enquête.

\- Les Midford ont beau être puissants, face à vous et à moi, ils ne pèsent pas grand-chose. Je vais m'arranger pour que la nouvelle de sa mort se retrouve à la troisième ou quatrième page du journal. Et vous, contentez-vous de jouer de vos relations avec la Reine pour manipuler les résultats de la possible enquête qu'elle pourrait ordonner. Je vous promets qu'ainsi, dans un peu moins de deux mois après le petit accident, le monde aura oublié que Ciel Phantomhive l'a foulé.

… Fin du Chapitre …


	15. Chapitre XIV

Qu'il est beau ! Qu'il est beau le mois d'août !

Je remercie Pommedapi d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, elle a fait du très bon travail !

Encore un merci à Howard & Manon pour leurs commentaires, c'est une attention absolument charmante ! Et aussi à PonyoLeChat.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Chapitre XIV**_

 _15 août 1897 – Asile pour femmes de Londoratte_

 _Tic Tic Tic_

Ce son résonnait constamment dans la petite pièce. Il était produit par une fourchette qu'on ne cessait de cogner contre le carrelage froid. Ce son était désormais la seule chose qui la rattachait à la réalité car lorsqu'on était enfermée seule dans une pièce obscure, dormant sur une couche à même le sol, perdre pied était la chose la plus aisée qui soit.

 _Tic Tic Tic_

Elle savait qu'elle était vivante, qui elle était, où elle se trouvait, qui l'avait mise ici, ce qu'elle allait faire une fois libre.

 _Tic Tic Tic_

La seule chose qu'elle ne savait plus, c'était l'heure qu'il était et surtout, depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici. On lui servait les repas à des heures décousues alors elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'espoir de pouvoir mesurer le temps grâce à cela. La pièce était de toute façon si sombre qu'on ne pouvait différencier le jour de la nuit.

 _Tic Tic Tic_

C'était sûrement une des conséquences du confinement, celle dont tout dépendait. Ici, tout était mis en ordre pour qu'elle sombre dans la folie, toute seule, sans aide. Son esprit allait céder de lui-même au bout d'un moment et elle deviendrait comme cette femme de la chambre d'en face. Et à la place de la guérir, ce docteur allait profiter d'elle.

 _Tic Tic Tic_

Elle levait souvent la main pour palper son visage, à la recherche de la moindre ride qui pourrait lui indiquer le passage du temps, mais sa peau était encore vigoureuse et élastique. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici. Peut-être une semaine, un mois, ou même une année…

 _Tic Tic Tic_

Elle avait vite constaté que son esprit avait tendance à s'égarer vers des recoins effrayants pendant qu'elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle savait que ce n'était guère libérateur et que c'était, au contraire, le début de la véritable folie. Alors pour se distraire, elle s'était emparée de cette fourchette et s'était mise à la cogner contre le sol, répétant dans sa tête les pensées les plus raisonnables qu'elle pouvait encore avoir.

 _Tic Tic Tic_

Elle savait cependant que cette méthode ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Elle allait tôt ou tard finir par devenir folle, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais elle espérait qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite avant que tout ne soit perdu à jamais.

 _Tic !_

…

 _17 août 1897 – Compté de Hamphire_

 _15 : 04_

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer maintenant, déclara Alexandre. Je n'en peux plus de monter ce cheval.

\- Si tôt ? s'étonna le comte Trancy. Mais nous venons tout juste de commencer. Continuons, Lord Albertwood, nous n'avons même pas eu l'occasion de faire une course digne de ce nom!

\- Nous le ferons demain, je voudrais maintenant rentrer.

Alois Trancy l'avait entrainé ici dès le début de l'après-midi. Lassé de la compagnie des autres invités, Alexandre s'était laissé convaincre, songeant qu'un peu d'air frais lui rendrait sa vitalité. Mais il l'avait rapidement regretté car le comte ne cessait de le faire tourner en rond, redoublant d'imagination pour allonger cette sortie de soi-disant une heure. Encore maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter tout en étant conscient de la nature malhonnête de son invité.

Il soupira, changeant de chemin pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Le comte fronça les sourcils et le suivit sur son cheval, essayant de le rattraper.

Après quelques mètres cependant, Alexandre s'arrêta de lui-même devant une dame : une petite et vieille dame qui transportait un lourd panier. Alois ne tarda alors pas à arriver à son niveau et il s'arrêta également, stupéfait.

Lord Albertwood était descendu de son cheval et prenait dans ses bras la petite vieille.

\- Mon petit, vous m'étouffez ! lui cria celle-ci alors qu'il la serrait fort contre lui.

Se rendant compte que sa prise était peut-être un peu trop forte, ce dernier la relâcha, le regard plein de tendresse.

\- Vous êtes Miss Georgette, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ah, Alexandre, c'est bien moi. Après toutes ces années, comment se fait-il que vous vous souveniez toujours de cette pauvre et vieille gouvernante qui préparait vos goûters ? Votre vie mondaine ne vous a-t-elle pas fait tourner la tête comme l'affirme Miss Kavioski ?

Alexandre sourit et à la vue des yeux amicaux de celle qui le berçait jadis, il sentit quelque chose de doux étreindre son cœur pour le remplir de bonheur. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire avec justesse ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant et il se laissa happer par la sensation.

\- Des femmes comme vous, il y en a trop peu pour qu'on les oublie, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, indifférent à la présence du comte Trancy.

\- Comme vous avez grandi, regardez-vous !

\- Bonjour, Miss Georgette ! N'êtes-vous pas la gouvernante de notre bon Lord Albertwood ? se manifesta alors le comte en descendant de sa monture pour les rejoindre.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-elle en dévisageant le nouveau venu. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Alois se présenta chaleureusement et lui baisa la main. Miss Georgette leur sourit en retour, de ce sourire qu'on donne à la jeunesse qu'on aime trop pour jalouser.

\- Ah, et que venez-vous faire dans les environs, le manoir est tout de même assez loin ? leur demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Alexandre montra Alois d'un signe de la tête et le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit. Visiblement, il assumait avec plaisir son statut de coupable.

\- Ah, voyez-vous, j'essaye de distraire mon bon ami de sa vie! se justifia le comte. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point il travaille durement ces derniers temps! Il entretient une relation trop fusionnelle avec son bureau et la paperasse. Je me demande comment il fait ! Moi, je trouve cela d'un barbant !

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, lui dit Alexandre en jetant à Alois un regard noir. Le comte Trancy a une fâcheuse tendance à l'exagération. Je m'occupe plus que bien de mes invités et je veille à satisfaire le moindre de leurs besoins. En plus, et même si mon travail m'accapare beaucoup, j'y trouve un réel plaisir alors comment pouvez-vous me blâmer de me consacrer à une chose qui me permet de servir les autres ainsi que moi-même ?

Miss Georgette eut un sourire en coin, regardant son ancien élève d'une façon presque moqueuse.

\- Mon petit, vous ne teniez pas le même discours il y a quelques années, lui fit-elle remarquer d'une voix très douce. Seulement, je suis enchantée de voir que vous avez évolué en bien. Ce qui ne me plait absolument pas par contre, c'est que vous ne prenez même plus le temps de venir rendre visite à votre bonne Miss Georgette! se désola-t-elle.

\- Je ne viens pas souvent ici. Je vis désormais à Londres pour les affaires comme vous devez vous en doutez et avec les récents événements, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison mais je vous prie de bien vouloir considérer mon emploi du temps assez chargé, s'excusa Alexandre en lui adressant un sourire étonnamment sincère.

A cette vision, Alois le fixa de travers et faillit même se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une personne comme Alexandre Albertwood pouvait montrer autant d'humilité envers une simple femme du peuple, lui qui considérait la plèbe comme la dernière des abominations!

\- Pour la peine que je vous ai causée, je consens à vous accorder tout ce que vous voulez. Demandez tout ce que votre cœur désire de moi et je m'exécuterai ! ajouta Alexandre pour essayer de se racheter.

Il lui était inconcevable de rester dans les mauvaises grâces de l'une des rares personnes qu'il respectait. Il avait beau être un tyran insensible et passablement cruel avec une bonne partie de l'humanité, il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande générosité pour ceux qui comptaient véritablement pour lui. Miss Georgette était une des femmes qui lui inspiraient le plus de tendresse et d'admiration mais c'était aussi pratiquement la seule figure de son enfance à qui il pouvait penser sans éprouver de rancœur.

\- Il ne me faut pas beaucoup, vous savez, lui fit savoir celle-ci. Je vis assez confortablement avec ma retraite et je reçois une somme supplémentaire qui me permet de vivre depuis le décès de mon époux. Je me suis procurée tout ce que je pourrais bien désirer. La seule chose qui pourrait vraiment me faire plaisir désormais est que vous acceptiez mon invitation à prendre le thé.

\- Avec joie, répondit le jeune homme rapidement. Votre thé et vos biscuits me manquent, le savez-vous ?

\- Et vous, comte Trancy ? Accepteriez-vous d'honorer mon humble invitation ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le comte.

Ce dernier était comme dans une bulle, abasourdi par la facette qu'il découvrait d'Alexandre Albertwood, et la demande de Miss Georgette fut comme une aiguille qui l'en libéra.

\- Oh, bien sûr que oui ! répondit-il alors presque instinctivement.

Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'impliquait cette invitation ni si c'était décent de se rendre chez une femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes … Enfin, il n'avait jamais été un fervent adepte de Madame l'étiquette et la curiosité était bien trop tentante pour ne pas y céder.

Il n'en fallut donc pas plus pour qu'il les accompagne. Ils remontèrent sur leurs montures rapidement, prenant avec eux le lourd panier de Miss Georgette puisqu'elle avait refusé de monter.

\- Je ne suis plus toute jeune, mes enfants, ce n'est plus pour moi. Je vais marcher, les médecins disent que c'est bon pour ma santé, s'était-elle justifiée.

Alexandre ignorait l'âge de son ancienne gouvernante et n'osait vraiment pas demander. Il savait juste qu'elle était assez vieille, ses cheveux blancs et les rides sur son visage en étaient la parfaite preuve. Ils remontèrent la route en silence. Pour Alexandre et Miss Georgette, c'était parfaitement naturel, ils se connaissaient trop pour éprouver le besoin de parler les mots n'ont plus de sens pour celui qui a appris à écouter les yeux de l'autre. Seulement, Alois était loin de partager cette complicité avec aucun des deux et ce silence le gênait vraiment.

\- Il fait très beau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il pour débuter le dialogue.

\- Le monde nous a graciés d'un très beau temps, approuva Miss Georgette. Il est vrai que nous avons rarement pu profiter d'un ciel aussi bleu. Et cet air qui court dans la campagne est le meilleur qui soit, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- L'air à Londres est le même selon moi, répliqua Alexandre. Je n'ai jamais fait une grande différence entre la ville et la campagne, à part peut-être que la première est beaucoup plus vivante que la seconde.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de vous, lui dit Miss Georgette. Vous avez toujours aimé l'agitation et le mouvement, c'est la jeunesse qui le veut. Mais avec l'âge, je vous assure que vous développerez une grande affection pour les champs verts et la simplicité de nos régions.

\- Elle a raison, Lord Albertwood! s'exclama le comte. Je ne suis pas encore en âge de me considérer vieux mais je dois reconnaitre que j'apprécie beaucoup la campagne depuis un certain temps, elle me permet de me ressourcer et de mieux dormir qu'à la ville!

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis de la sorte, vous qui avez passé vos premiers jours ici à vous plaindre du manque d'attractions? lui demanda alors Alexandre.

Alois lui jeta un regard plein de malice puis lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Quelqu'un m'a aidé à voir les choses sous un autre angle, répondit-il innocemment.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, répondit-il ensuite, coupant net la curiosité du Lord.

De toute façon, Alexandre n'en avait que faire du comte, tant qu'il ne lui causait pas de problèmes.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur route comme si de rien n'était. Des oiseaux invisibles cachés entre les feuilles vertes des arbres environnants berçaient leurs oreilles de gazouillements doux et l'odeur d'une herbe verte, resplendissante sous le ciel bleu du mois le plus chaud de l'année, jouait avec leurs nez, leur offrant des senteurs végétales florales et fraîches. Jamais prendre une grande inspiration n'avait été plus agréable. Les rayons brûlants et aveuglants du soleil venaient se poser sur leurs peaux, la réchauffant agréablement. Alois ferma les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, profitant de toutes ces sensations qui apaisaient son âme. Il était tellement habitué à sortir la nuit qu'il avait oublié tous les attraits du jour, comme un homme qui passe tant de temps avec sa maîtresse qu'il en vient à oublier pourquoi il avait épousé sa femme.

Soudain, dans ce chemin vide, une autre petite vieille se présenta à eux. Elle était vêtue de haillons, de vêtements qu'on aurait même pris pour des chiffons s'ils n'avaient été portés. Sa robe qui avait pris la couleur de la boue était usée, maladroitement recousue et déchirés par endroits, trouée comme si elle avait reçu une pluie de balles. Elle portait également un tablier jauni, des chaussures trop grandes pour ses pieds à cause desquels la marche devenait une torture. Elle marchait ainsi presque comme Camille. Elle était en parfaite opposition avec la bonne petite Miss Georgette qui était habillée plus élégamment d'une robe bleue et d'un chapeau à plumes très distingué, elle, ancienne institutrice de riches enfants de l'aristocratie.

\- Oh, comment vous allez, Mrs. Operman ? Comme j'suis heureuse d'vous voir aujourd'hui ! s'exclama la souillon en approchant Miss Georgette, un grand sourire sur les lèves.

Miss Georgette la salua amicalement, ce qui fit rouler des yeux à Alexandre.

\- Comment vous portez-vous, Mathilde ? J'espère que vos affaires vont bien, lui demanda l'ancienne gouvernante avec un sincère intérêt dans la voix.

\- Très bien, ma bonne p'tite dame, les affaires vont très bien ! s'enthousiasma la dame du peuple. Et vous, dîtes-moi, ma p'tite potion vous a redonnée d'la vigueur ?

\- Votre médicament m'a été d'une grande aide, chère Mathilde, je vous suis très reconnaissante du service que vous m'avez rendu, la remercia-t-elle.

Alexandre écoutait à demi la conversation, attendant impatiemment de reprendre leur route pendant qu'Alois prêtait attentivement l'oreille à leur échange. C'était dans sa nature de se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas et il éprouvait aussi un plaisir inexplicable à être au courant de la moindre petite affaire. Il avait ainsi pu discerner bien plus d'informations sur les deux que son allié qui lui, attendait la fin de cet échange inutile avec un agacement croissant qui commençait à se laisser voir.

\- Ah, et qui sont ces beaux p'tits jeunes avec vous ? Ils ont d'la prestance, je vous l'dis ! demanda soudain Mathilde.

Alexandre se retourna rapidement vers elles, croyant à juste titre qu'elles parlaient de lui. Alois sourit à Mathilde et la gracia d'un hochement de tête mais Alexandre ne la contempla pas plus d'une seconde, écœuré par son apparence. De sa vie, il avait rarement aperçu vision moins plaisante.

\- C'est mon ancien élève dont je vous ai parlé, Alexandre Albertwood. Le fils du duc, et à ses-

\- L'fils du duc Albertwood, vous dîtes ! la coupa-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Mais c'est l'p'tit qu'on voyait monter à cheval, comme il a grandi ! C'est un homme maintenant, il a tout d'un homme très fort et très brave! Et comme il ressemble à son père ! Mon bon p'tit, lui lança-t-elle alors. Comment va vot'père ?

\- Il va bien, merci de vous en soucier, répondit sèchement le concerné.

Pour lui, c'était insensé de s'entretenir avec les gueux de la sorte. Il avait l'impression de s'abaisser de la pire manière possible. Miss Georgette lui lança un regard mauvais mais cet air se changea rapidement en tristesse et en regret. Comme si elle venait tout juste de se souvenir de la façon dont elle avait élevé le jeune homme. Son comportement avec les simples gens n'était pas si étonnant compte tenu des longs discours teintés de dégoût que lui tenait Miss Kavioski à l'époque. Et même elle, elle n'avait cessé de lui répéter de ne pas jouer avec les enfants des serviteurs, lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas de son niveau. Mais elle avait espéré qu'il puiserait dans son cœur assez de bonne volonté pour les considérer autrement et qu'il marcherait sur les traces de son père. Cependant visiblement, il n'en était rien et d'après ce qu'elle voyait, il était devenu l'un des pires produits que pouvait engendrer une éducation de cette sorte. Il ne fallait point être un fin expert du tempérament humain pour constater que son cœur était aussi dur et cruel que celui de son père était bon et vertueux.

De son côté, Mathilde fronça les sourcils, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à son comportement, lui trouvant mille excuses à cause de sa jeunesse et de sa beauté. Elle était consciente au fond qu'il devait avoir un caractère méprisable mais elle se voila la face volontairement. Après tout, elle se trouvait devant le fils d'une des personnes les plus altruistes de leur pays et rien que pour cela, elle lui accordait tout le respect et la considération du monde.

\- Vous savez, mon bon p'tit, reprit-elle avec un grand sourire qui dévoila sa mâchoire dépourvue de dents. Si vous avez besoin de quoi qu'ce soit, venez m'voir et j'vous l'donnerai. J'ai beaucoup de bonnes potions à moi, elles guérissent toutes sortes d'douleurs. Vraiment, même vot'bon père est venu me voir !

\- Mon père est venu vous voir ? Mais pourquoi donc ? questionna le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle, soudain intrigué.

\- Il avait comme tout l'monde plein de douleurs, j'l'ai soulagé autant qu'je l'pouvais ! Et je l'ai même aidé à en faire plus!

\- Bien, je vous remercie de ce service que vous lui avez rendu. Dieu vous garde.

Il dit cela avec un désintérêt volage, presque insultant, et il n'approfondit pas la discussion : il n'en avait guère envie. Ce qu'avait fait son père ne le concernait pas, il avait bien d'autres préoccupations d'une importance beaucoup plus élevée.

Les deux dames continuèrent alors leur discussion et ils reprirent leur route aussitôt qu'elles y mirent un terme. Pourtant, Miss Georgette regardait maintenant d'un air mécontent son ancien élève.

\- Alexandre, je ne veux pas vous réprimander mais sachez que je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont vous avez traité la pauvre Mathilde. Cette pauvre femme ne mérite pas qu'on lui adresse la parole de la sorte. Je sais qu'elle est un peu simplette mais c'est un grand médecin, elle a sauvé plusieurs vies et beaucoup dans ce village la respectent, y compris moi.

\- Je l'ai traitée comme je traite tout le monde, Miss Georgette, répondit Alexandre froidement. On m'a toujours appris à parler aux gens ainsi. Vous-même, vous l'avez fait. N'oubliez pas que mélanger les serviettes et les torchons ne peut mener à rien de bon.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le propos! Comprenez que donner de la considération aux autres ne constitue en aucun cas un abaissement de votre part. Les personnes les plus nobles sont celles qui savent donner à toute chose son importance, c'est ainsi qu'on se fait aimer et respecter. Prenez exemple sur votre père, il a passé sa vie à rendre service à tout le monde et désormais, votre nom est devenu synonyme de charité et de noblesse dans tout le pays!

\- Ah ! Mon père, mon père et toujours mon père ! Quand allez-vous cesser de m'assourdir les oreilles en parlant de lui ? s'exaspéra-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il posa ensuite un regard sévère sur elle.

-Miss Georgette, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis parfaitement conscient de la portée de la moindre de mes actions et j'agis comme je le veux. Je vous respecte mais je pense qu'il est temps que vous adaptiez votre langage au présent, lui recommanda-t-il.

Miss Georgette eut un sourire qu'elle lui donna pour le calmer. Elle savait que pour s'accaparer cet être orgueilleux, il fallait user de tendresse et de ruse en même temps.

\- Mais, Lord Albertwood, intervint soudain Alois Trancy. Miss Georgette n'a rien dit de mal et si vous voulez le savoir, je suis de son avis!

Alexandre allait répondre quand son ancienne institutrice le devança.

\- Je vous en prie, mes enfants, ne nous plongeons pas dans des disputes par une aussi belle journée. Il faut savoir fermer les yeux de temps à autre et ne surtout pas prendre les choses trop à cœur dans ce monde sinon nous sommes la proie de bien des malheurs. C'est le conseil d'une vieille dame qui a vu beaucoup de choses alors veuillez le prendre en considération car j'aurais bien voulu qu'on me le donne lorsque j'avais votre âge.

\- Miss Georgette, parlez-nous de Lord Albertwood lorsqu'il était plus jeune ! demanda alors Alois. Quel genre d'enfant était-il ?

\- Oh, monsieur le Comte, soupira-t-elle. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur lui. C'était un enfant comme beaucoup d'autres, respectueux mais sujet à la désobéissance parfois. N'est-ce pas, Alexandre ? ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard au jeune homme qui souriait de nouveau.

\- Cela m'étonnerait que vous ayez été aussi méchant que moi ! s'exclama Alois, peu fier. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que j'étais une terreur durant ma jeunesse, comme beaucoup de jeunes gens de mon rang. Mais il ne faut pas s'étonner de nous voir faire des bêtises, nous qui n'avons presque rien à faire! Je vous promets que mes enfants seront libres. Je ne leur imposerai pas la tyrannie dans laquelle j'ai grandi !

\- Ce sont ceux qui parlent ainsi qui sont les plus exigeants envers leur progéniture, l'informa Miss Georgette avec un sourire en coin. Combien j'ai vu de parents jurer de la liberté qu'ils allaient offrir à leur descendance avant de lui imposer un apprentissage encore plus strict que celui sous lequel ils avaient grandi. Je vous recommande, mon cher Comte, vous qui êtes encore bien jeune, de faire attention à ce que vous dîtes à propos de l'éducation de vos enfants. Vous ne savez pas à quel moment on vous en reparlera et ajoutez à votre équation le changement qui se produit à l'accueil d'un nouveau-né. Les nouveaux êtres ont tendance à nous transformer plus que ce que vous croyez.

\- Et vous, vous avez des enfants ? lui demanda alors le comte.

A ces mots, Alexandre lui jeta un regard noir mais Miss Georgette n'eut qu'un sourire.

\- J'ai eu deux enfants, mon bon Comte. Le premier était mort-né et le second est mort à six ans suite à une mauvaise chute, avoua la vieille dame.

Le comte se tut, comprenant la signification du regard que lui avait jeté Alexandre. Il ne parla plus ensuite que de banalités avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la maison de l'ancienne gouvernante. Alois fut surpris de voir à quel point elle était grande pour une femme seule. Ce n'était pas le genre de maison que pouvait se permettre une simple institutrice, son mari devait être quelqu'un d'important. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une servante les accueillit, leur prit leurs couvre-chefs et les laissa entrer au salon.

Miss Georgette s'assit sur une chaise et incita ses invités à en faire de même. En prenant place, Alois se mit à détailler la pièce des yeux, curieux. Il vit que tout était meublé avec goût, tant au niveau du salon que du couloir. Des portraits de familles ornaient les murs et le visage d'un jeune homme y revenait souvent.

\- Excusez mon indiscrétion, Miss Georgette, débuta-t-il. Mais qui est cet homme dont on voit le visage partout sur les murs ?

La vieille dame sourit, se tournant vers Alois pour lui répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout indiscret, la curiosité est naturelle. D'ailleurs, votre ami m'a posé la même question la première fois qu'il est venu ici, dit-elle en faisant référence à Alexandre. Pour vous répondre, il s'agit de mon défunt mari sur toutes ces photos. Il travaillait dans la marine britannique, a participé à de nombreuses expéditions et n'a jamais su résister à l'appel de l'aventure...

Elle soupira.

-D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui lui a été fatal. Il est mort lorsque son bateau a coulé.

\- Il a fait preuve d'héroïsme, ajouta Alexandre. Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver le plus grand nombre de ses équipiers avant de mourir. Les journaux en ont beaucoup parlé. Vous devez sûrement le connaître. David Operman, ce nom ne vous dit-il rien ?

Alois haussa les épaules.

\- Non, ce nom ne me dit vraiment rien, répondit-il en adressant un regard désolé à sa veuve. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Miss Georgette. Ou Mrs. Operman, devrais-je dire ?

Cette dernière le regarda sans la moindre expression de mécontentement sur son visage.

\- Cela date de bien longtemps, les plaies ont fini par se refermer, lui confia-t-elle. Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Miss Georgette, j'y suis désormais habituée. En effet, après la mort de mon fils et de mon mari, j'ai décidé que je devais changer d'air et je suis allée demander un emploi. Les membres de ma famille se sont opposés à cette volonté farouchement mais ils ont finalement bien vite accepté les raisons qui m'y poussaient. Je voulais, voyez-vous, m'occuper des enfants. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé un travail de gouvernante chez les Albertwood. Ce grand gaillard que vous voyez là, dit-elle en montrant Alexandre d'un signe de la tête, n'avait que deux ans quand j'ai commencé à prendre soin de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler la différence entre une femme célibataire et une femme mariée alors il m'appelait Miss Georgette. À force de m'appeler ainsi, tout le manoir l'a imité et je dois avouer que cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. J'ai passé de très belles années là-bas, je me souviens encore du manoir. Ah, Comte, vous savez qu'il n'était pas aussi grand que maintenant mais il avait un charme tout à lui. J'y ai acquis des souvenirs qui resteront à jamais ancrés en moi, auprès de ces gens tant doux et respectueux, surtout du vivant de la duchesse. Mais après le départ d'Alexandre pour le Weston College, j'ai été remerciée et je suis partie vers une autre ville pour prendre soin de deux charmantes filles et après qu'elles aient atteint leur majorité, j'ai cru bon de partir de mon propre chef, croyant qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à apprendre de moi. Et là que vous me voyez, j'ai retrouvé ma place de maîtresse de maison et je reçois parfois les enfants de familles modestes pour leur apprendre à lire et à écrire.

\- En êtes-vous capable ? lui demanda Alexandre, une expression pleine de soucis sur le visage. Vous avez passé l'âge, Miss Georgette, je vous prie de ne pas vous fatiguer.

\- Il est vrai que je ne suis plus toute jeune mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me sous-estimer, mon petit, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis encore capable de faire beaucoup de choses et le travail donne à ma vie une importance. Au contraire, c'est ne rien faire qui pourrait me tuer. Mes parents étaient des gens très sains, ayant une santé de fer, mais une fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés incapables de bouger, ils ont commencé à mourir à petit feu. Je ne veux pas que cela m'arrive.

\- Mais enseigner nécessite un grand effort et suscite de l'anxiété, insista-t-il. Et puis, n'êtes-vous pas malade ?

\- Oui, je suis souffrante, ce sont les conséquences de l'âge, admit-elle avec un sourire triste. Une fois que nous avons accompli notre devoir sur cette terre, la mort nous agrippe et nous entraine vers elle doucement grâce à la maladie mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, Alexandre. Je suis encore capable de faire beaucoup de choses et tant que je pourrai aider, je le ferai sans hésiter. En plus, pour repousser tous les maux qui m'assaillent, Mathilde m'a beaucoup apportée. Elle m'est d'un grand soutien grâce à ses potions. Aucun médecin que j'ai consulté auparavant n'a produit sur moi un effet aussi rapide et bon. C'est presque miraculeux. D'ailleurs, je regrette de ne pas m'être rendue chez cette brave femme plus tôt, j'ai laissé sa réputation m'induire en erreur.

\- Quel genre de réputation ? demanda Alexandre, suspicieux.

Il ne faisait vraiment pas confiance à cette vieille gueuse qu'ils avaient croisée. Elle ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun mal à imaginer qu'elle pourrait prendre avantage d'une femme riche et malade comme Miss Georgette. Selon lui, les pauvres n'avaient en effet généralement aucun scrupule ni aucun honneur.

\- Je ne sais point qui a pu lancer de pareilles rumeurs à son sujet, répondit-elle en soupirant. On m'a affirmé qu'elle était une sorcière, en contact avec des démons. J'ai été surprise et j'ai évité la misérable femme à ce moment-là. C'est ma nature superstitieuse qui m'a induite en erreur mais après avoir appris que de grands noms l'avaient prise comme médecin, notamment votre père, je suis allée lui rendre visite car tous les traitements que j'avais suivis avant n'avaient porté aucun fruit. Elle m'a préparée une potion, je l'ai prise, et je me suis sentie mieux après seulement trois jours. Personne ne sait d'où elle tire ses talents mais elle m'a confié qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à examiner les plantes et à les expérimenter. La pauvre n'a point d'autres distractions depuis la mort de sa fille … Finalement, elle et moi sommes assez semblables, nous avons presque le même âge et avons toutes les deux perdu des êtres chers. Tout ce qui nous différencie est notre lit de naissance… Sinon, se reprit-elle en souriant et effaçant au passage l'air morne sur ses traits. Comment va votre père ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Bien, répondit-il en détournant le regard. En fait, il est obligé de bien se porter au vu de la somme que je verse à l'hôpital pour en prendre soin.

\- Et vous lui rendez visite ?

Alois aurait pu jurer qu'il avait rougi l'espace d'un instant.

\- Un peu … De temps en temps.

\- Jeune homme ! s'indigna-t-elle. N'oubliez pas que je vous ai élevé, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir puisque je vous connais trop! Et vous êtes un terrible menteur !

\- Non, Miss Georgette, je suis un bon menteur habituellement mais je n'arrive pas à vous mentir parce que je vous respecte, répliqua le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je confirme ! intervint le comte avec un grand sourire.

La veille dame rougit à son tour malgré elle mais reprit bien rapidement son air sérieux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout ! le réprimanda-t-elle, le faisant rougir de nouveau. Délaisser votre père de la sorte est cruel! Il est vieux et seul, il n'y a rien de pire que cela au monde! Que vous ai-je appris ? On est traité comme on traite les autres, la vie nous rend la monnaie de notre pièce tôt ou tard. Si vous agissez de la sorte avec votre propre père, vous pouvez être sûr que vos enfants ne se montreront pas plus cléments envers vous!

\- Vous savez, dit-il en la dévisageant de ses yeux noirs, soudain sérieux. Je ne pense pas que le Comte soit obligé de vous entendre me parler ainsi. Mais vous avez raison, la vie nous rend inévitablement la monnaie de notre pièce et mon père n'a que ce qu'il mérite pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Je crois que vous avez des trous de mémoire, avez-vous oublié tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant ?

Un regard désolé se dessina alors sur le visage de Miss Georgette qui ne put qu'hocher la tête.

\- Il est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas montré très doux pour vous mais ce n'est pas-

\- Et ma mère ? la coupa-t-il. Avez-vous oublié à quel point il l'a négligée ? Il l'a fait souffrir après l'avoir épousée. Il ne s'est jamais occupé d'elle, il ne venait même pas la voir quand elle était malade !

Ses yeux se teintèrent de rage et il serra les accoudoirs de son siège.

\- Il l'a laissée mourir, il n'a pas appelé les bons médecins. Il l'a tuée, Miss Georgette ! Elle qu'il aimait tant ! Il l'a tuée! Sans lui, elle serait encore vivante ! Et vous voulez qu'après tout cela, je me montre miséricordieux envers lui ? Je vais être honnête avec vous : j'ai hâte qu'il rende son dernier souffle pour qu'il aille croupir en enfer avec ses semblables ! Cela nous soulagera tous !

La vieille femme secoua la tête, lui faisant signe de s'apaiser.

\- Du calme, mon enfant…

Alexandre prit une grande inspiration et desserra les mains des accoudoirs.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir parlé ainsi, murmura-t-il ensuite, sentant le repentir étreindre son âme. Je suis vraiment désolé, accordez-moi votre pardon, Miss Georgette ! Je-je ne sais pas ce qui me prend … Parler de lui me met dans tous mes états...

\- Du calme, calmez-vous. N'oubliez pas que la colère ne mène à rien de bon. J'accepte vos excuses et vous avez mon pardon, lui dit-elle doucement. Je sais qu'au fond, vous ne pensez pas un mot de ce que vous venez de dire. Vous avez toujours été un bon garçon, Alexandre. Mais je dois vous dire certaines choses et même si elles font mal, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'écouter.

Il hocha la tête.

\- En réalité, soupira-t-elle. Votre père n'a rien fait de mal à votre mère. C'était un être fragile de nature, le moindre courant d'air suffisait à la chambouler. Combien de fois ai-je entendu les médecins dire qu'elle avait une constitution très faible, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour avoir des enfants. Et même si elle ne vous avait pas porté vous et votre sœur, elle serait morte d'un rhume ou d'une maladie toute aussi légère et vicieuse. Votre père faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la guérir de son mal. Au début, je me souviens qu'il était toujours à son chevet mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'affaiblissait, il n'avait plus la force de la veiller tant cela lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi. Tout ce temps, il l'a chérie et adorée, n'en doutez pas. Nul homme n'aurait pu faire plus que ce que lui a fait par amour. Ce n'était pas un lâche ni un être cruel comme vous le dîtes. Et même si je dois reconnaitre qu'il ne s'est guère montré gentil envers vous lorsque vous en aviez besoin et qu'il a enchainé les mauvaises décisions vous concernant, vous ne devez pas oublier qu'il reste votre père et que vous lui devez plus de choses que vous ne pourrez jamais vous le figurez, lui dit-elle, prenant un ton moralisateur qu'elle arborait lorsqu'il était petit. Pour vous dire la vérité, c'est l'amour qu'il portait à votre mère qui l'a affaibli et l'a offert en proie à la maladie car avant, c'était le plus solide gaillard que vous auriez pu trouver. C'est de lui que vous tenez votre santé de fer, mon enfant. Alors faîtes preuve de grandeur d'âme et pardonnez lui. Ainsi plus âgé, vous vous épargnerez l'un des regrets les plus amers de la vie.

Alexandre ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire ou s'il devait même dire quelque chose de plus. Un silence morne régna en conséquence. Aucun n'éprouvait plus vraiment le besoin de parler. Même le Comte Trancy s'était résigné. Pour une raison quelconque, Alexandre n'était pas vraiment concerné par la présence de ce dernier. Il savait que par ce qui les unissait, il était impossible pour lui de révéler quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire. D'ailleurs, il avait les yeux braqués sur l'horloge. Il était hors de son esprit, songeant à quelque chose qui l'accaparait visiblement.

A cet instant, la servante se présenta de nouveau à eux et leur servit du thé et des biscuits. Alois loua leur goût et Alexandre remercia son ancienne gouvernante de les accueillir. La discussion s'engagea ensuite sur des sujets très monotones, ce genre de sujets qu'on aborde lorsqu'on sent que la tension ne peut durer plus longtemps.

Juste après la fin du thé, le comte insista pour qu'ils partent, prétextant un terrible mal de crâne à cause de son nez cassé. Lord Albertwood ne crut pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il s'exécuta, connaissant le caractère têtu d'Alois Trancy.

Au pas de la porte alors qu'ils s'apparaitraient à partir, Miss Georgette les arrêta une dernière fois.

\- Faîtes bonne route, mes enfants, et surtout ne vous laissez pas griser par la vitesse sur le cheval. Cela peut causer de grands dommages.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, lui répondit Alexandre. Nous allons être prudents. Nous sommes des adultes après tout.

\- Allons-y, Lord Albertwood. J'ai tellement mal au crâne que je vais m'effondrer, le pressa le comte qui montait déjà sur son cheval.

\- N'ayez aucune inquiétude, lui dit-il en faisant de même. Si vous tombez, je n'hésiterais pas à vous porter, belle princesse ! se moqua-t-il.

Ils saluèrent la vieille femme et se mirent en route.

\- Que vous êtes galant, beau prince ! plaisanta alors le comte.

\- Mais ce n'est que mon devoir, votre altesse, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Les hommes se doivent de venir en aide aux fragiles merveilles telles que vous !

\- C'est vrai mais ils se doivent surtout de garder leur place lorsque cela s'impose, sinon ils pourraient en souffrir, répliqua le comte.

\- Je suis arrivé second au tournoi d'escrime du Weston College! lui fit savoir le Lord. Je sais me battre.

\- Et vous avez perdu contre qui ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Alexandre lui lança un regard noir.

\- Edward Midford, marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Ah, le frère d'Elisabeth, je m'en doutais ! s'exclama Alois. N'ayez pas honte, très peu sont arrivés à battre Edward Midford, pas même un membre de la famille Midford… Ce sont sans conteste les meilleurs escrimeurs de tout notre beau pays. Avant de faire un duel avec l'un d'eux, il vaut mieux avoir rédigé son testament!

\- Je vous l'accorde, ils sont imbattables. Mais ils n'ont que ça : dès qu'il s'agit d'entrer sur un terrain intellectuel, ils se retrouvent totalement désarmés. Dans un régime totalement basé sur l'économie comme celui qui s'annonce au siècle prochain, ils n'auront pas une grande valeur. Je me suis déjà entretenu avec le chef de leur famille et j'ai été consterné par la fausseté de sa culture. J'entretiens de bonnes relations avec eux juste à cause de leur lien de parenté avec les Phantomhive. Sans ces derniers et la Reine, ils ne seraient rien.

\- Vous exagérez peut-être un peu, le détrompa Alois. Leur influence ne se limite pas à cela, ils sont également très populaires grâce à leurs exploits. Je vous rappelle que nous parlons ici d'une lignée ayant engendrée des chevaliers légendaires. Les sous-estimer serait fermer les yeux sur tout cela.

\- Je n'ai pas affirmé le contraire. J'ai juste souligné que leur influence ne pourra que baisser dans les années à venir, contrairement à la mienne que je compte faire vivre durant plusieurs siècles.

\- Ah oui et comment comptez-vous accomplir un projet aussi ambitieux sachant que vous ne vivrez pas aussi longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Il suffit pour cela d'engendrer des héritiers dignes de ce nom et de les éduquer selon les bons principes, répondit Alexandre comme si c'était une évidence.

\- En fait, vous voulez les élever comme votre père l'a fait avec vous.

\- Absolument pas! Mon père n'a certainement rien à voir avec ma réussite! s'offusqua-t-il instantanément. Enfin, pas grand-chose, admit-il à mi-mot. C'était juste un fou qui ne savait pas administrer son patrimoine ou son affaire, rien de plus. L'entreprise était en faillite quand je l'ai reprise. Sans moi, il aurait mis la clé sous la porte. Je ne lui dois rien de ce que j'ai maintenant, loin de là! C'est lui qui devrait venir baiser mes pieds pour l'avoir sauvé de sa propre folie et l'avoir placé dans un hôpital hors de prix. Et malgré tout ce que j'ai accompli, fit-il en serrant les rênes de sa monture jusqu'à ce que ses paumes en deviennent rouges. Malgré tout cela, il a toujours refusé d'admettre ma valeur, de me considérer comme son égal… Ni lui ni même M. Wickham n'ont voulu me considérer à la hauteur… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi...

Les mots sortaient d'eux-mêmes, il n'y avait plus aucun filtre pour l'empêcher de manifester sa véritable pensée. Il voulait juste parler, à n'importe qui, même à quelqu'un comme le comte Trancy… Sans doute sa rencontre avec Miss Georgette lui avait-elle délié la langue. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas parlé à cœur ouvert de ces sujets à quelqu'un ? Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais fait. Il n'avait même pas osé en faire part à Camille, ne voulant pas lui miner le moral ou paraitre lâche devant la personne qui l'admirait le plus… Enfin, maintenant, elle devait le considérer comme pire qu'un lâche après la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Il avait reconnu après mûre réflexion qu'il avait réagi de façon insensée à quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine. Mais pour autant, il refusait de s'excuser devant elle. Sa fierté l'en empêchait. Miss Georgette et sa mère étaient les seules à qui ils pouvaient demander pardon. Étrangement, cela ne s'appliquait pas à sa sœur. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait que Miss Georgette était la seule devant laquelle il s'était excusé délibérément lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'à part elle, il ne disait pardon à un autre qu'après une gifle assommante? Oui, son comportement était probablement dû à cela.

\- Mes enfants ne connaitront pas ce que j'ai vécu, je vous promets qu'ils auront une vraie éducation !

\- Souvenez-vous de ce que disait Miss Georgette, lui rappela alors le comte. Il ne faut jamais faire de projets concernant l'éducation de sa descendance, vous ne savez pas quand on pourra vous en reparler. Et croyez-moi, si vous devenez un père trop câlin, je ne manquerais pas de vous faire vous souvenir de ce que vous venez de dire à l'instant !

\- Ah, vous êtes bien optimiste, M. Le Comte. Vous croyez vraiment que je vous laisserai approcher mes enfants ? lui demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Je vais les garder loin des personnes telles que vous, déclara Alexandre avec bonne humeur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous ressemblent.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine d'autant me flatter ! répondit Alois d'un ton faussement embarrassé. Mais vous savez, reprit-il plus sérieusement, pour avoir des enfants, il faut prendre une femme à l'église. Et quand comptez-vous le faire ?

Alexandre se tourna brusquement vers lui, incrédule.

\- Pas de sitôt ! répliqua-t-il rapidement. Il y a encore tant de pays que je n'ai pas explorés, tant de fruits que je n'ai pas goûtés, tant de projets que je n'ai pas menés ! Et vous voulez que je m'enchaîne maintenant à une bonne femme ? Votre plaisanterie est un outrage à l'humour! Mes projets de famille sont pour sept à huit ans, je suis trop jeune maintenant. Je veux profiter de la vie avant tout.

\- Vous êtes trop jeune, je ne peux que partager votre opinion sur ce sujet-là, sourit le comte. Et avant de fonder une nouvelle famille, vous devriez peut-être consolider celle que vous avez déjà. À la façon dont vous traitez votre propre sœur, je n'ose pas même songer à ce que vous infligerez à votre épouse!

\- À la façon dont je traite ma sœur ? répéta Alexandre en arquant les sourcils. Je vous prie de développer, et j'espère ne pas avoir compris ce que vous sous-entendez!

\- Non, non, vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire. J'ai pris le temps de me familiariser avec cette petite et je pense que vous l'étouffez en la tenant ainsi recluse sans voir personne de son âge. Si j'étais elle, je n'hésiterais à me marier au premier venu rien que pour vous fuir.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, répliqua Lord Albertwood, indigné. Je vous prie de garder votre place, Comte Trancy, n'outrepassez pas vos droits.

\- Comprenez que je ne fais que vous prévenir de ce qui pourrait arriver, rien de plus. Et en tant qu' _allié,_ je dois vous faire part de la tendresse que m'inspire la petite Camille. J'ai vraiment pitié d'elle, elle qui est si gentille et douce. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour avoir une sœur comme elle.

\- Mais vous n'en avez pas, voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Vous qui n'avez jamais eu de frère ni de sœur, que connaissez-vous aux relations fraternelles ?

Alois déglutit et l'espace d'un moment, son sourire faiblit. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil tirait sa révérence et il vit que le bleu s'était transformé en une palette de peintre : le rouge, l'orange, le jaune, le rose et le violet dansaient ensemble au milieu des nuages, offrant au cœur lourd un exutoire au malheur l'espace d'un coucher de soleil. Rester triste devant une pareille œuvre de la nature était un exploit que personne ne pouvait accomplir. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il oubliait si souvent à quel point la terre était belle, ce que la vie avait à lui offrir … Peut-être était-il juste humain. Un humain trop orgueilleux pour admettre que son désespoir n'était pas universel. Ce rouge dans le ciel lui rappelait les cheveux de celui qu'il avait tant aimé, de celui qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. De là où il était, il espérait qu'il contemplait encore avec lui cette toile divine car c'était tout ce qui les reliait à présent.

Il soupira.

\- J'avais des êtres chers que j'ai aimés de tout mon cœur, répondit-il alors. Et du jour au lendemain, on me les a arraché sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Prenez soin des vôtres, Alexandre, car vous ne savez pas quand on pourra vous en privez...

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lever lui aussi les yeux vers le ciel. Oh, ce n'était plus le moment de parler car perdu dans ses pensées, il n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Ses lèvres étaient scellées par le sentiment. Finalement, Alois Trancy était peut-être plus qu'un allié. Il ne pouvait donner une justification à ce sentiment mais il éprouvait davantage à son égard qu'une froide indifférence. C'était dangereux, il le savait. Il ignorait ainsi qui tirait les ficelles entre eux désormais : peut-être lui, peut-être personne. N'étaient-ils pas un peu trop vieux pour s'adonner à de pareils jeux ? Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils juste pas à se dire qu'ils étaient honnêtes en ce moment ?

C'était justement trop beau. Si demain il découvrait que ce n'était qu'un piège, il voudrait pouvoir se dire qu'il n'avait pas été dupe.

\- Comme j'ai faim ! s'exclama soudain le comte. Je donnerai monts et merveilles pour manger une bonne soupe!

\- Elle est prévue au menu de ce soir, je crois, l'informa Alexandre en soupirant, les yeux toujours fixés vers l'horizon où le manoir commençait à apparaître.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué ? lui fit alors observer Alois.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas… Mais je pense.

\- Qu'est-ce qui occupe votre pensée ?

Alexandre se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Votre curiosité n'a-t-elle donc aucune borne ? Et ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que c'est un défaut ?

Alois lui rendit son enthousiasme.

\- Au contraire, cher Lord ! s'exclama-t-il. On m'a toujours encouragé à être curieux. La curiosité ne peut apporter que plus de connaissances et la connaissance ne peut apporter que sécurité et prospérité !

\- Ah, vous n'avez pas tort sur ce point ! admit-il, toujours souriant.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot de tout le trajet. D'ailleurs, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. On vint leur ouvrir le portail et en descendant de son cheval, Alexandre crut voir dans le regard de son serviteur une lueur qui ne lui plut pas mais qui l'intrigua véritablement. Et avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer dans sa maison pour rejoindre son bureau et se reposer un peu avant le diner, Alois l'entraina avec lui presque par la force.

\- Mais venez donc ! lui dit-il. Venez voir !

Il l'entraina dans le jardin et la scène qui l'y attendait le laissa sans voix.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Camille et quelques autres s'y trouvaient. Il y avait un grand gâteau qui n'attendait que d'être mangé sur une table et des lumières dispersées un peu partout d'une façon étrangement bien étudiée qui embellissaient encore plus le jardin. Sa sœur accourut vers lui avec un grand sourire et le prit dans ses bras comme s'ils n'avaient pas du tout été brouillés.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, frérot ! Félicitations, tu as maintenant vingt-quatre ans! Comme je suis contente pour toi ! lui dit-elle en le serrant très fort. Oh, et… Je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre toi, je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces mauvaises choses… Je veux, enfin, j'espère, que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner...

Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, bien trop occupé à regarder l'agencement de la fête. Les invités les regardaient avec des yeux doux, se murmurant entre eux à quel point ils étaient adorables… C'était une très bonne publicité, une magnifique vitrine pour dire à quel point ils étaient unis. Il faudrait qu'il embrasse sa tante Eloïse pour rendre le tableau encore plus parfait. Cependant, une question lui trottait toujours dans la tête.

\- Camille, lui demanda-t-il en la détachant de lui doucement. Qui a organisé tout cela ?

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux.

\- Eh bien… C'est moi, avoua-t-elle en serrant sa canne. Pourquoi, ça ne te plait pas ? Si ça te gêne, dis-le-moi… Je suis désolée. Je croyais que cela pourrait te faire plaisir... Miss Kavioski m'a dit que tu n'as pas fêté ton anniversaire depuis des années alors… J'ai crû… Pardon, bafouilla-t-elle en fuyant son regard, totalement désemparée.

\- Non, non ! s'empressa-t-il de la détromper. Cela ne me gêne pas, je suis même très content… C'est juste que je ne t'aurais pas cru capable d'organiser une telle réception. J'aurais davantage dit que c'était l'œuvre de notre tante. Mais alors, fit-il en se tournant vers Alois près de lui, c'est pour cela que vous m'avez forcé à vous accompagner pour une _petite balade_ ?

Alois sourit comme un enfant pris en faute et enfonça sa main dans ses cheveux blonds avant d'avouer par un hochement de tête.

Alexandre ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir. Lui dont le dernier anniversaire remontait à vingt ans! Juste après cette dernière célébration, on avait volontairement ignoré ce jour. D'ailleurs, même au Weston College, il ne l'avait pas fêté. Il n'aimait pas ce jour et même s'il avait organisé une petite fête, on le détestait tellement à l'époque que personne ne serait venu, il en était convaincu. Et dernièrement, même lui l'oubliait. Un peu comme aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, il avait consulté le calendrier hier! Il ne savait même pas vraiment comme on fêtait un anniversaire. Plusieurs fois, il s'était même questionné sur la moralité d'une telle pratique. Pourquoi fêter le processus du vieillissement ? Comme si chaque pas qui rapprochait de la mort était une joie… Mais en cet instant, tout cela lui importait peu et il était reconnaissant. Juste reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui. C'était étrange… Une chaleur inondait sa poitrine et une chaleur qui desséchait ses lèvres le privait de mots. Mais que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ?

Quelqu'un lui avait organisé une fête rien que pour lui. Quelqu'un s'était souvenu de son anniversaire… Cette seule pensée le rendait vraiment heureux.

Mais qu'importe l'importance de sa joie, elle ne put être en aucun cas égale à celle qui s'empara de Camille à cet instant. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit. A travers ses yeux seuls, il lui transmit tous ses sentiments et elle ne l'en aima que davantage. Après quoi, la fête démarra véritablement : on servit le champagne, on rit, on s'amusa, on félicita le jeune homme.

Le diner fut servi dans le jardin pour une fois. Alois surtout ne se priva pas de lever son verre à chaque occasion, même aux choses les plus futiles, content comme beaucoup d'autres d'avoir autant d'alcool à disposition. Ce fut une glorieuse fête. Cependant, plus par décence qu'autre chose, Camille dut se retirer très tôt comme l'exigeait l'étiquette : elle était bien trop jeune pour rester avec les grands et même si on l'avait laissée faire, elle n'aurait vraiment pas su où se mettre.

A travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle avait également tout le loisir d'observer cette réception qu'elle avait elle-même organisée.

\- Miss Albertwood, pourquoi ne pas boire un verre à votre succès ? lui proposa Annie qui lui avait apporté une coupe.

\- Quel succès ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

\- Le succès de cette réception que vous avez faite. Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous avez tout organisé du début à la fin, que vous avez manœuvré avec beaucoup de droiture et d'habilité pour garder la surprise. Vous ferez une grande maîtresse de maison dans le futur, n'en doutez pas!

\- Merci, Annie, mais je n'y serai pas arrivée sans vous. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide, surtout dans la décoration. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'aviez pas proposé les lumières. Je n'ai pas la moindre imagination malheureusement...

\- Mais c'est de vous que vient l'idée, insista-t-elle. Je n'ai fait que vous assister, c'est vous qui avez dirigé tous les préparatifs…On voit que vous tenez beaucoup à M. Alexandre, ajouta-t-elle ensuite sans plaisir.

\- C'est ma famille la plus proche, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? répondit Camille en observant tendrement son frère à travers la vitre. Et vous savez quoi, peu m'importe le succès de cette fête. Tout ce qui compte finalement, c'est que je me sois réconciliée avec lui. Je me suis sentie très mal dernièrement parce qu'on était fâché… Mais maintenant, soupira-t-elle de soulagement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Nous sommes de nouveau bons amis !

\- Pardon, Miss Camille, pardon ! se désola alors la jeune femme en baissant la tête. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir séparée de lui! C'est à cause moi que vous vous êtes brouillés, que vous vous êtes risquée à lui tenir tête… Mais-mais ! bafouilla-t-elle, au bord des larmes. J'aurais été perdue si j'avais été virée …

Camille prit sa main entre les siennes et se mit à les caresser tendrement.

\- Chère Annie, tendre Annie ! Je vous aime beaucoup et j'aurais été prête à faire beaucoup plus pour vous ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans de tels états, vous n'avez absolument rien fait. Vous n'avez été que la malheureuse goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Nous aurions fini par nous disputer pour un autre motif car je lui en voulais sur beaucoup d'aspects et il en était de même pour lui. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense qu'au contraire, ce qui s'est passé était la meilleure chose qui devait arriver. Les gens, même s'ils s'aiment beaucoup, doivent se chamailler de temps à autre. C'est vital et redore instantanément l'amour de l'autre. C'est comme si la vie était vide de travail, le repos perdrait alors tout son délice.

Annie sourit et se reprit rapidement. Puis, sentant que sa maîtresse avait besoin de solitude, elle s'en alla. Camille resta alors seule dans la pièce, complètement inspirée par l'observation de l'agitation d'en bas. La joie qui se lisait sur les visages des invités et surtout sur celui de son frère la rendait aux anges. Mais alors qu'elle était sur un petit nuage, ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait dû voir et elle se sentit déchoir vers les enfers.

Ciel et Elisabeth partageaient à ce instant un tendre moment de complicité, se murmurant des choses à l'oreille et riant de toutes leurs dents. Tous les deux avaient des yeux brillants, pétillants de plaisir dont l'émotion transperçait l'espace pour venir percer son cœur. Leurs sourires parlaient d'eux-mêmes, semblant vouloir lui faire passer un message.

« _Tu vois, il n'a pas besoin de toi, petite écervelée ! Comment as-tu pu croire que tu avais la moindre importance pour lui ? Regarde ! Regarde comme il est heureux! Avec ou sans toi, tu ne pèses pas un grain de poussière dans sa vie. Regarde cette femme divine qu'il a près de lui ! Comment pourrait-il laisser une telle créature pour toi ? Toi, la diminuée_ ! »

Pourquoi s'infligeait-elle une telle torture ? Elle n'avait qu'à détourner les yeux et essayer de l'oublier ... Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin des les voir ainsi, de se dire que Ciel n'était pas aussi seul et triste qu'elle l'avait pensé. De la sorte, elle pourrait cesser de l'aimer plus facilement, ne pas culpabiliser de le laisser tomber. Car elle comptait le laisser tomber. Faire comme si elle ne l'avait jamais connu, l'oublier et l'ignorer pour le reste de ses jours. Elle ne voulait plus rien éprouver pour lui.

Un sourire triste trouva alors son chemin sur ses lèvres et elle prit sa canne sur ses genoux. Oh, pensait-elle sérieusement ? Elle était liée à lui pour toujours. Dès qu'elle se réveillait, elle avait un rappel rapide de sa rencontre avec lui. Si elle ne l'avait pas connu, elle serait même capable de marcher normalement à l'heure qu'il est.

C'était impossible également parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ses mots de l'autre jour. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait ? Pour la manipuler ? Pour se moquer d'elle ? Quelqu'un d'aussi rusé que lui était totalement capable d'une pareille machination. Mais qu'avait-il à tirer d'elle ? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas. Peut-être que les jeux de pouvoir des hommes étaient tout simplement au-dessus de sa compréhension? Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir les comprendre un jour. Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-elle cru sur le moment ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle trouvé si touchant, si authentique, si honnête ?

La raison qui l'avait poussée à tomber amoureuse de lui n'était pas son beau minois ou son air si sombre et attractif… L'apparence extérieure comptait très peu pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'aimait guère son cache-œil, cela lui rappelait les histoires de ces cruels pirates. Et pourtant, elle était convaincue que s'il se transformait en une bête ignoble et laide, elle l'aimerait tout autant. Étrangement, c'était plutôt la douleur qu'on lisait en lui qui l'avait attirée dès le départ. Il portait sur lui le fait d'avoir beaucoup souffert durant sa vie et il donnait l'impression d'être désemparé, un peu comme elle au moment où elle l'avait rencontré. Et elle, personne ne lui était venu en aide, personne ne l'avait soutenue alors que le mal du pays et la solitude l'avaient assaillie. Elle avait souffert en silence et il semblait en être de même pour Ciel. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus qu'il avait été le premier à la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle pleurait, à l'écouter sans juger … C'était comme si elle avait trouvé une planche de bois alors qu'elle était en train de se noyer. Elle s'y était accrochée car elle n'avait rien à ce moment. Peut-être finalement ne l'aimait-elle pas? Peut-être était-elle juste reconnaissante et que pour se racheter, elle voulait offrir à cet être si seul la chose qui lui manquait le plus : l'amour.

Mais maintenant qu'elle voyait qu'il était aimé autant qu'il le méritait par une personne tendre et gentille à souhait, pourquoi continuait-elle à être follement attirée par lui ? C'était donc vrai : le cœur cache bien des choses à la raison…

Elle ferma les yeux et s'affala sur son siège. Elle sentait un début de migraine poindre à force de penser à des choses pareilles, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait été le jouet d'une anxiété et d'un stress sans pitié qui lui avait écrasés la tête. Ciel était une véritable énigme et plus elle essayait de le déchiffrer, plus elle pensait qu'il était préférable de laisser son mystère complet. Elle s'épargnerait ainsi beaucoup de mal. Elle était prête à parier que lui ne se souciait absolument pas d'elle. Qu'elle soit vivante ou morte, cela ne l'ébranlerait pas le moins du monde. Il devait accorder plus d'importance à ses rapports comptables… Un peu comme Alexandre au final.

Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les personnes pour qui elle comptait vraiment et parmi eux revenait sans cesse un nom. Un nom qui l'obsédait depuis quelques jours. Elle aurait beaucoup donné rien que pour savoir ce qui était advenu de lui.

Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas vu depuis neuf ans. Neuf années durant lesquelles les traits de son visage s'étaient complètement effacés de sa mémoire. Mais lorsqu'elle tentait d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son Théophile adoré aujourd'hui, elle se heurtait à un vide inexplicable. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il devait maintenant avoir à peu près l'âge de Ciel. Elle ne cessait de faire le parallèle des deux hommes dans sa tête sans savoir pourquoi. D'autant que leur grande différence ne manquait jamais de la frapper.

Ce qui n'était censé n'être qu'une pause pour reposer ses yeux se transforma alors en un sommeil profond. Elle soupira et céda aux avances de Morphée : celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena là où elle voulait vraiment être en ce moment.

…

Le chant désagréable d'un oiseau égaré la réveilla mais elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle ne consentit même pas à ouvrir l'œil, préférant le noir de derrière ses paupières. Une chaleur douce la berçait et elle sentait sur son visage quelque chose de chaud, sans doute un rayon de soleil. Mais cet oiseau damné ne s'arrêta pas et elle fut bien obligée de se réveiller. Irritée au possible, elle prit la première pierre qu'elle trouva près d'elle et la jeta sur le volatile, le ratant lamentablement. L'animal apeuré s'envola au loin.

\- Pourquoi faire cela ? La pauvre bête ne l'avait pas mérité. Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé son chant, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Camille se frotta les yeux pour s'éveiller complètement er rencontra les yeux bleus de Théophile, assis sur l'herbe sous un arbre près de celui sous lequel elle s'était elle-même endormie. Il avait comme d'habitude un grand et lourd livre sur les genoux dont il prenait parfois des notes sur un petit carnet aux pages jaunies. Il était studieux, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de recevoir une éducation digne de ce nom.

\- Mais que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Souviens-toi, vous jouiez à cache-cache ce matin et tu t'es si bien cachée que personne n'a réussi à te trouver. Sabrina et les autres n'ont eu d'autre choix que de quérir mon aide. Après une recherche, nous avons fini par te trouver ici mais tu étais endormie. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller donc je suis resté ici pour veiller sur toi pendant que les autres sont retournés jouer. Ils sont près de Gentil-Hani. Si j'étais toi, je les rejoindrais. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel tout en réfléchissant : la proposition était tentante et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée … Mais en même temps, elle voulait rester avec lui un certain temps. Elle se sentirait vraiment très coupable de le laisser alors qu'il avait participé à sa recherche et était resté ici pour veiller sur elle.

\- Dis-moi, de quoi parle le livre que tu tiens ? lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour essayer de voir s'il y avait des images.

Théophile retint un rire et la laissa inspecter l'ouvrage.

\- À toi de me le dire. Peux-tu le lire ?

\- Bien sûr que je peux ! s'exclama-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Elle prit le gros livre sur ses genoux et se pencha sur la page.

-Eh bien, débuta-t-elle. _Quiconque croit qu-qu'une forme ancienne a été subitement transformée … par une force ou une tendannnce interne en une autre forme pourvue d'ailes par exemple, est presque fo-forcé d'admettre que ..._ Euh _, que beaucoup d'individus ont dû varier simultanément … Or, on ne peut nier que des modifications aussi subites et aussi considérables ne di-diféreeunt complètement de celles de la plupart des espèces paraissent avoir subi_ , lut-elle lentement, les sourcils froncés. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Ce n'est pas du français, je n'y comprends pas un mot ! Je t'en prie, Théophile, explique-moi ! le pria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Suis-je bête parce que je n'ai pas compris ?

\- Du calme, du calme, Camille ! lui dit-il en se penchant sur le livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux.

Il le ferma et lui montra le titre.

Elle inclina alors légèrement la tête pour lire.

\- _De l'origine des espèces_ … Mais de quoi parle ce livre, je ne comprends toujours pas, répéta-t-elle, confuse.

Théophile souligna encore le nom de l'auteur.

\- _Charles Da-Darwin_ ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Un grand homme, lui répondit Théophile. Oh, et ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'es pas stupide, Camille. Juste un peu trop jeune pour t'intéresser à ce genre de sujets. Pour te rassurer, même moi à ton âge, je croyais que c'était du charabia. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir de quoi ça parle, promets-moi de ne rien dire ! Car si on apprenait que je lis cela, surtout ici où les religieux sont très présents, j'encours une grande peine.

Camille scella ses lèvres et fit mine de les coudre pour lui dire qu'il pouvait parfaitement lui faire confiance.

\- Eh bien, merci, je sais que tu tiens tout le temps ta promesse. Alors vois-tu, ce livre parle de comment l'être humain et les autres animaux sont apparus sur terre. Il explique que nous avons tous évolués d'une forme de vie très simple à une forme très complexe, et il expose une théorie très intéressante et fort crédible concernant nos origines.

La petite fille hocha la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi donc est-ce si grave de le lire ? Les livres peuvent-ils être dangereux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je t'expliquerai lorsque tu seras plus grande car maintenant, je doute que tu puisses comprendre. Mais pour que tu saches, ce livre n'est pas dangereux, au contraire. Je pense personnellement que c'est un pas en avant pour l'homme, loin de l'obscurantisme et des légendes sans queue ni tête. Mais il bouscule beaucoup de gens. Pour te donner une idée, est-ce que tu crois aux monstres ?

\- Un peu… pas beaucoup.

\- Et si je te disais que les monstres n'existent pas, que dirais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mais je ne pense pas que je te croirais, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Après tout, Mom m'a toujours dit que les monstres existent et rodent dans la forêt.

\- As-tu déjà vu un monstre hors d'une illustration dans un conte, dans une photographie ou de tes propres yeux peut-être ?

\- Non, je dois avouer que non. Mais on dit qu'ils se cachent dans le noir alors ce n'est pas étonnant si je n'en ai jamais vus !

\- Mais as-tu une preuve tangible de leur existence ? insista-t-il encore.

Elle réfléchit un peu puis secoua négativement la tête.

\- Et si je te donnais des preuves de leur non-existence en te montrant que toutes les caractéristiques dont on affuble ces montres ne peuvent faire d'eux des êtres réels et en te prouvant que tout ce qu'ils ont pu commettre comme méfait serait l'œuvre d'autres facteurs, parfaitement réalistes, continuerais-tu à croire en ces monstres ?

\- J'en doute. Vraiment, j'en doute, lâcha-t-elle en réfléchissant. Mais alors pourquoi me parle-t-on toujours des monstres ?

Théophile sourit en détournant les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment censé te révéler cela, Madame Madeleine m'en voudra mais allons-y ! En fait, les monstres noirs qui rodent dans la forêt ne sont que l'invention des parents pour effrayer leurs enfants et les forcer à être sages car en se croyant surveillés par un vilain monstre prêt à se jeter sur eux à la moindre faute, ils sont plus aptes à s'acquitter de leurs corvées. C'est un moyen que reprennent des générations de parents depuis l'antiquité car il est bien pratique pour soumettre des êtres qui se montrent la plupart du temps fougueux et désobéissants. Crois-moi, Camille, même toi quand tu auras des enfants tu leur y feras croire. Mais attention ! la prévint-il. Ce n'est pas parce que les monstres n'existent pas que tu dois désobéir à ta Mom et faire ce qu'elle t'interdit! Juste, ne le fais pas par peur mais par devoir. Remercie cette brave femme qui t'a prise sous ton toit en l'aidant comme tu le peux. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aurait agi comme elle, je te le dis. Aussi, sache que si elle te prive de quelque chose, c'est pour ton propre bien et qu'il y a une raison parfaitement logique derrière.

\- Ah, maintenant je comprends ! En fait, c'était évident depuis le départ… Je dois aussi t'avouer que je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment ils pouvaient me voir sans que je ne les vois à mon tour, pourquoi ils ne s'en prennent aux enfants que lorsque ceux-ci sont vilains alors qu'ils peuvent les dévorer à n'importe quel moment… À la base, ça ne tient pas la route ! Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, Théophile, je ne vais plus avoir peur du noir maintenant! Pour les corvées, je ferai de mon mieux mais je ne te promets rien ! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Sacrée, Camille ! laissa-t-il échapper.

\- Mais sinon Théophile, tu dois être sacrément intelligent pour comprendre les mots de ce Charles Darwin! Il parle de façon compliquée et utilise des mots bizarres! Je te parie que ce doit être un vieux monsieur avec une grosse barbe blanche qui reste enfermé toute la journée chez lui !

Théophile ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Dis-donc, tu n'es vraiment pas loin de la vérité ! Mais assez parlé de Darwin, et si tu allais rejoindre les autres maintenant? Ils doivent t'attendre !

\- Et je peux leur dire à propos des monstres ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne m'y risquerais pas maintenant, lui recommanda-t-il. Ils ne te croiront pas de toute façon et tu te mettras à dos leurs parents. Attends un ou deux ans, le temps que l'âge de la crédulité passe, et parle-leur de ce que tu viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui. Garde aussi en tête que tous ne sont pas comme toi : certains enfants ont besoin d'un monstre pour bien se tenir car sans cela, ils auraient la bêtise de faire mille et une chose proscrites rien que pour passer pour des forts !

\- Ah, d'accord, je ne le ferai pas ! Merci pour tout, Théophile ! lui dit-elle en plaquant un bisou sur sa joue. Si tu te sens seul ici, n'hésite pas à nous rejoindre pour jouer. Mes amis t'aiment beaucoup et tu as toujours de bonnes idées de jeu !

\- J'y penserai mais maintenant vas-y et amuse toi bien ! lui dit-il.

\- À plus tard ! On se reverra la prochaine fois que tu auras trouvé une bonne histoire à nous raconter !

Elle s'en alla en courant. Il l'observa alors avec un petit sourire disparaître entre les arbres sous les rayons du soleil qui doraient ses cheveux. Il trouvait qu'elle était une gentille fille, très intelligente dans un sens, bien que trop naïve dans un autre … Mais comment pouvait-on abuser d'une telle innocence ? Il fallait être sans cœur pour oser s'en prendre à une telle enfant. Il se dit aussi qu'il devait s'empresser de trouver une belle histoire pour la revoir bientôt et, osa-t-il se l'avouer, il regrettait presque de l'avoir laissée partir...

…

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Camille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qui est-ce donc ?!

Elle entendit des rires derrière la porte et elle se mit à rire de sa propre bêtise. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et devant elle apparut un Alexandre détendu.

\- Bonsoir, petite dormeuse! Je parie que je t'ai réveillée d'un beau rêve à la tête que tu fais !

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Il y a des sourires qui ne peuvent être produits que par un rêve, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il lui donna sa main et elle l'accepta pour qu'il l'aide à s'assoir sur un des nombreux sièges de sa chambre. Ensuite, il prit place sur celui en face du sien.

\- D'abord, débuta-t-il, je suis très content d'avoir entendu tes excuses. Quoi que tu fasses, tu seras toujours ma petite Camille, gentille et repentante. C'est pour cela que je t'aime.

La concernée ne sut pas pourquoi mais cette réponse ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- Alexandre, je …

Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Allait-elle gâcher ce moment pour une aussi petite broutille ? Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Alexandre, merci de m'avoir pardonnée. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante.

Il sourit, comme victorieux, et recommença à la regarder avec ses yeux doux qui la rendaient toujours si heureuse.

Non, cela n'en valait décidément pas la peine. Rien qu'avec ses beaux yeux, il arrivait à l'attendrir. Bien qu'elle ait l'impression de plier face à un enfant arrogant, le confortant dans son égo, elle ne voulait pas que la scène de l'autre jour se répète. À la place d'user de mots forts et de déclencher une autre dispute pour le faire changer, elle allait se faufiler dans son cœur amer et si dur comme les Nizarites de Syrie dans les palais des rois et assassiner cette vilaine cruauté qui régnait en maître sur son être.

\- En tout cas, je suis fier de toi. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais au début soupçonné tout le monde à part toi. Vraiment, j'ai été impressionné par la décoration et l'organisation mais surtout par le fait que tu as réussi à tout me cacher aussi facilement. Dire que tout le monde était au courant sauf moi! Et personne n'a osé rien m'en dire! Je te tire mon chapeau, petite sœur. Et au passage, j'ai beaucoup aimé le gâteau.

\- Je sais que tu aimes les pommes alors j'ai dit à la cuisinière de te faire un gâteau aux pommes, approuva Camille.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu débutais par les pommes dans n'importe quelle assiette de fruits. N'oublie pas que j'ai diné avec toi de nombreuses fois.

\- Dire que tu as fait attention à un si petit détail ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'en suis que d'autant plus impressionné.

\- Oh, et j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! se rappela-t-elle soudain.

Elle se mit à tourner la tête en tous sens à la recherche de ce qu'elle avait préparé et il suivit son regard, curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Oh non! lâcha-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre. Je dois aller le chercher !

Elle se releva brusquement mais aussitôt sur ses jambes, une grimace effroyable se peignit sur son visage. Elle se reposa en un éclair sur sa chaise et porta son attention vers sa jambe avec désolation.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Camille, lui fit remarquer son frère. Nous allons appeler quelqu'un qui va te le ramener. Est-ce que ton pied va bien ?

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers son frère.

\- Oui, je vais bien, répondit-elle. C'est juste qu'il m'arrive d'oublier ce que je suis devenue...

Alexandre ne trouva pas les mots pour la soulager et se contenta de la regarder avec pitié. Lui qui avait constamment une remarque désobligeante au bout des lèvres pour un ennemi se retrouvait dans l'embarras quand il devait sortir une bonne parole pour consoler sa sœur. Lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher normalement, il n'avait pas réagi tout de suite, bien trop pris par la réception et ses affaires … Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant elle, maintenant qu'il venait de voir l'importance de la perte qu'avait subie sa petite sœur, il se sentait comme un incapable. Il avait l'impression que la vie était en train de se moquer de lui, de lui dire que malgré tout son argent et toute son influence, il ne pouvait rien faire pour exaucer son vœu le plus cher.

Ils sonnèrent la cloche et une servante heureuse de se dérober de la cuisine où le travail était épuisant vint les voir et après avoir compris ce que Miss Albertwood voulait, elle le lui rapporta en peu de temps. Camille aurait voulu appeler Annie qui savait parfaitement où se trouvait l'objet en question mais elle n'avait guère envie de la confronter à Alexandre : la bouilloire était restée chaude depuis leur dernière entrevue.

La servante avait ramené un paquet assez gros et mou, et l'esprit d'Alexandre travailla à une vitesse extraordinaire pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'il contenait pendant qu'elle le remettait à Camille. Dès que la servante referma la porte derrière elle, il n'y tint plus et lui posa la question.

\- Alors, qu'es-ce donc ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Camille sourit mais rougit en détournant les yeux.

\- C'est un cadeau. Un cadeau que j'ai fait moi-même pour aujourd'hui… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te l'offrir plus tôt à cause des autres. Alors, tiens ! dit-elle en le lui tendant sans le regarder.

Il se dépêcha de le prendre et le posa sur ses genoux pour le déballer. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait donné un cadeau. Cela remontait à ses années d'étudiant où un de ses camarades lui avait offert une montre.

\- Ne sois pas trop enthousiaste, s'il-te-plait, murmura Camille d'un ton embarrassé. Ne place pas la barre trop haute. Ce n'est qu'une petite chose que j'ai faite moi-même avec un peu d'aide…

Elle plaqua soudain sa main sur sa bouche : elle avait faillit dire le nom d'Annie. Heureusement, elle s'était rattrapée assez habilement pour qu'il ne le constate pas.

Alexandre pencha la tête. Devant lui se présentait un tissu doux, coloré et aux motifs floraux : des fleurs jaunes sur fond rouge parsemaient l'ensemble. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait d'une couverture très douillette, bien plus agréable au toucher que beaucoup d'autres qu'il avait eu l'occasion de palper. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant quelque chose de très épais. Il s'agissait davantage d'un petit châle, de quoi se couvrir les nuits d'hiver près du feu ou contre quoi se blottir les nuits d'été. Un moment plus tard, il remarqua qu'une odeur très agréable s'en dégageait. Une odeur de fleurs… C'était vraiment charmant.

\- Alors… ça te plait ? lui demanda timidement Camille, tremblante d'anticipation.

\- Oui, je l'adore ! Mais tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Non ! Je voulais te l'offrir, c'est moi qui l'ai faite de mes propres mains! Je sais que ce n'est pas un travail très abouti mais j'ai fait de mon mieux et cela me rend très heureuse que tu l'acceptes. Je te l'ai offerte car j'ai remarqué que tu ne dormais pas beaucoup alors je me suis dis qu'une bonne couverture pourrait t'aider à trouver le sommeil, surtout si elle sent bon. Je ne sais pas comment c'est fait, ne me demande pas ! Mais le marchand qui m'a vendu le tissu m'a assuré qu'elle sentait bon et que l'odeur devrait rester pour quelques années… Enfin, j'ai trouvé l'odeur agréable et pas très forte alors j'ai opté pour cela.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies pensé à mon anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-il en continuant de toucher la couverture. C'est tellement gentil de ta part! Et toi, pour quand est ton anniversaire ?

La question lui avait échappée spontanément et elle n'avait encore rien dit lorsqu'il se rappela de la date.

\- Il est déjà passé et je n'ai pas voulu en parler. Ignorons ce jour, je t'en prie, cela ne sert à rien de déterrer ce genre de souvenirs maintenant, lui dit-elle doucement, tâchant de rester joyeuse.

\- Oh, tu sais, tu ne dois pas…

Il s'arrêta subitement et soupira.

L'image de sa mère, ou du moins ce qu'il se rappelait d'elle, fana son sourire alors qu'elle traversait son esprit, couvrant son visage d'un voile de tristesse. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il se rappelait d'elle. Elle qu'il n'avait pas pu aimer convenablement. Mais pour sa sœur, ce devait être pire. Elle ne l'avait jamais connue, elle était née en même temps que sa mère était morte. Qu'y avait-il de pire comme début d'existence ?

\- Cesse d'y penser, Alexandre, par pitié. Tu l'as toi-même dit, nous ne pouvons refaire le passé. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera contre et malgré tout ce que nous pourrions faire alors autant nous concentrer sur le présent, tu ne crois pas ?

Il sourit de nouveau en hochant la tête.

\- Tu as raison, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Eh bien ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Je refuse de donner à ce jour une mauvaise signification! C'est le jour de ta naissance après tout alors autant le fêter comme il se doit ! Nous ne pouvons remonter le temps alors nous organiserons une grande réception l'année prochaine pour toi, encore plus grande que celle-ci! Maintenant, tout ce que je peux faire est de t'offrir un cadeau pour me faire pardonner d'avoir oublié ce jour si important : demande ce que tu veux et je vais me débrouiller pour que tu l'obtiennes dans les plus brefs délais.

La jeune fille réfléchit un peu puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Promets-moi de laisser notre père rester avec nous durant Noël prochain, que nous puissions passer les fêtes tous réunis autour d'un bon feu, comme une vraie famille. Je voudrais tant apprendre à le connaitre, demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Alexandre déglutit.

\- Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir une nouvelle robe ?

La jeune fille roula des yeux puis le regarda avec complaisance, essayant de le convaincre.

\- Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur mais c'est notre père tout de même et de ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'était un grand homme, généreux et respecté dans tout le pays pour tous ses dons. Alors pourquoi ne l'aimes-tu pas ?

Le jeune homme soupira en croisant les bras.

\- Généreux ? Ma parole ! Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un imbécile dilapidateur sans aucun sens des affaires. C'était un gérant médiocre qui ne savait rien faire de ses biens. Il a dépensé des sommes astronomiques pour nourrir les vauriens jusqu'à laisser son entreprise en faillite! Et devine qui a dû réparer toutes ses erreurs et sauver l'affaire familiale ? Moi ! s'expliqua-t-il, indigné. Alors ne me dis plus jamais que c'est quelqu'un de respectable car tu ne sais rien de lui ni de ce qu'il m'a fait ! Cette raclure s'occupait davantage du bien-être des orphelins que celui de son propre fils! Et je tiens à te rappeler que sans l'intervention de Madame Madeleine, il t'aurait fracassé la tête alors que tu venais tout juste de naître !

Camille se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête. Elle regarda Alexandre avec pitié.

\- C'est notre père, insista-t-elle avec douceur. Je comprends qu'il t'a fait du mal mais il reste notre père et nous n'en avons qu'un seul. Il est seul et malade dans un hôpital toute l'année alors laisse-nous profiter de lui l'espace d'un mois. Dans sa condition, il pourrait mourir à chaque minute qui passe. Et j'ignore ton point de vue sur le sujet mais moi, je ne veux pas vivre en me disant que je n'ai jamais connu mon père alors que j'aurais pu. Crois-moi, lorsqu'il rendra son dernier souffle, nous le regretterons tous les deux, toi autant que moi.

Son grand frère ne répondit pas tout de suite puis un petit sourire amer s'installa sur ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, lâcha-t-il en se frottant le menton. Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi...

Les mots de Miss Georgette lui revenaient en tête à cet instant et avec ceux de Camille, ils étaient arrivés à transpercer son cœur. Il avait maintenant vingt quatre ans. Il était assez raisonné et mûr pour connaitre l'importance d'un père dans la vie d'une personne. Il jeta de nouveau un regard vers sa sœur et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle à nouveau. Elle qui avait été privée de tant de choses durant sa courte existence et qui maintenant lui demandait une faveur assez simple qui ne dépendait que de lui. Mais qui était-il pour la priver de connaitre son père ? Et puis, ce raté était grabataire, il n'allait pas avoir l'occasion de le voir très souvent, sa présence serait supportable. En plus, avec un peu de chance, il traiterait sa fille mieux que son fils … Finalement, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'accéder à la requête de cette pauvre créature ?

Alors, il soupira et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord… J'accepte ! Mais je le fais seulement car cette demande vient de toi, voulut-il préciser.

Camille n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait vraiment accepté. C'était si rare de sa part qu'il cède devant ses demandes! Elle sentit rapidement le poids du sacrifice qu'il avait consenti pour elle et elle ne l'aima que davantage encore.

\- Oh, merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! répéta-t-elle inlassablement, le cœur brûlant de joie. Alexandre, je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur frère que toi ! Comme je te suis reconnaissante ! Crois-moi, dorénavant, je serai la meilleure sœur qui soit !

Elle se leva de sa chaise, ignorant la douleur pour le prendre dans ses bras et pour lui baiser les mains de reconnaissance. Comme elle l'aimait en cet instant ! Comme elle l'aimait ! Une fièvre d'amour s'était emparée d'elle et lui faisait tourner la tête. Comme elle était chanceuse ! Comme elle était chanceuse ! Que la vie lui prenne son autre pied, ses mains, son corps, sa vie, mais qu'elle ne la prive pas de son frère. Elle était désormais sûre qu'elle ne survivrait pas s'il lui arrivait le moindre mal.

\- Camille, rassieds-toi immédiatement! s'alarma ce dernier. Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer pour si peu!

Il l'aida à s'assoir de nouveau en face de lui, soulagé qu'elle se laisse faire. Il ne savait ce qu'il lui avait pris ni comment, par un simple mot, il avait réussi à la rendre aussi heureuse... C'était un mystère complet. Mais en la voyant dans un tel état de félicité, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux lui-même. C'était peut-être la preuve qu'il l'aimait vraiment …

...

Après la fête, ils s'étaient retrouvés presque seuls dans le jardin. Elisabeth s'était beaucoup amusée avec les autres mais Ciel était resté très sombre tout du long. A un seul moment il s'était déridé et elle était parvenue à le faire rire en lui rappelant une histoire de leur enfance. Autrement, il l'avait presque fui. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Plus d'une fois, elle avait pourtant tenté de le faire se joindre à eux mais il s'obstinait à rester à l'écart, loin d'elle.

\- Ciel, mais viens ! lui avait-elle dit en s'approchant de lui avec un grand sourire. M. Underwood a une excellente anecdote à nous raconter sur son dernier voyage en Amérique. En plus, nous allons bientôt nous mettre à danser. Comme ce serait bien de danser ensemble ! Ne crois-tu pas ? Et regarde la robe que j'ai mise pour l'occasion, n'est-elle pas la plus mignonne qui soit ? Ne me trouves-tu pas adorable dedans ? Je suis sûre que nous serons le plus beau couple de tous ! Ah, comme j'ai hâte ! s'était-elle extasiée.

Son fiancé avait soupiré et détourné les yeux. Il se retenait péniblement de lui dire ce qu'il avait vraiment sur la conscience.

\- Elisabeth, avait-il commencé. Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai une terrible migraine. Si je me joins à vous, je serais d'une piètre compagnie. Si tu tiens tant à danser, va trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûr que ceux qui voudraient t'inviter ne manquent pas. Rien que pour ce soir, laisse-moi me reposer un peu. Ce que tu me demandes est au-dessus de mes forces présentement.

Il l'avait dit d'une façon si nonchalante, si désintéressée, qu'elle en avait eu mal.

Alors, le fait qu'elle danse avec quelqu'un d'autre ne le gênait absolument pas… Cette réflexion fut l'élément déclencheur d'une série de constatations qui lui glaça le sang. A cette occasion, elle avait pu remarquer qu'il ne la regardait plus comme avant… Cette pensée la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'elle ressassa leurs derniers moments passés ensemble. Il était encore plus froid envers elle. D'habitude, il était davantage indulgent à son égard, plus patient face à son attitude très enfantine. Mais dernièrement, elle avait l'impression qu'elle le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Il était plus mélancolique aussi, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague. Elle ne cessait de se demander si c'était de sa faute. Ne l'aimait-il déjà plus ?

Ils se levèrent et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter, elle insista pour qu'il l'accompagne au moins jusqu'à ses appartements. Les couloirs étaient presque vides à cette heure et dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls et loin des regards indiscrets, elle n'y tint plus.

\- Ciel !

Il prit une grande respiration : son attitude ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Elisabeth le regarda bizarrement. Le ton avec lequel il lui parlait… Ce n'était pas son ton habituel. Mais pourquoi lui parlait-il ainsi ?

\- Pourquoi t'adresses-tu à moi comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Oh, ne fais pas semblant ! s'indigna-t-elle alors, perdant tout son sang froid. Tu sais très bien ce dont je parle! La façon dont tu me traites a changé, tu me regardes comme si j'étais une plaie, un fardeau que tu te coltines à contrecœur !

\- Elisabeth, soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas m'engager dans une autre dispute. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis tu te trompes, rien n'a changé entre nous.

\- Regarde ! Tu ne m'appelles même plus Lizzy mais Elisabeth ! Tu sais que tu es mon fiancé, tu dois m'appeler Lizzy !

Il roula des yeux.

\- C'est parfaitement ridicule…

\- Comment oses-tu dire que c'est ridicule ? Comment oses-tu ?! Tu m'appelles ainsi depuis le berceau, ne l'oublie pas !

\- Ne te mets dans ces états, Lizzy. Je te le dis : cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Et surtout, en quoi le fait que je t'appelle Elisabeth est alarmant ? Cela ne change rien entre nous, cela n'a même aucune importance.

\- Si ! s'exclama-t-elle. Cela a de l'importance ! Et tu le sais très bien… Et quelque chose a changé entre nous, tu ne peux pas le nier !

Il ne dit rien.

Son silence était la pire chose. Elle n'aimait pas son calme étudié, ce masque de froideur qu'il portait toujours pour l'empêcher de lire ses pensées. C'était comme s'il la considérait comme une étrangère et elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus autant ! Avoue ! l'interrogea-t-elle avec fureur.

Ciel n'en pouvait vraiment plus et il arrêta de marcher. Elle fit de même et il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder en face sérieusement. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine : il ne l'avait encore jamais regardé ainsi.

\- T'aimer ? Elisabeth, tu veux que j'avoue ne plus t'aimer comme avant ? Mais dis-moi, lui demanda-t-il. Sais-tu au moins si je t'ai jamais aimée ?

\- Comment …?

\- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, continua-t-il calmement. Je ne t'ai jamais aimée comme tu le voudrais. Parfois, je me demande si tu vis dans le même monde que moi car tu as l'air de considérer que tout n'est qu'un conte de fées ! Réveille-toi un peu et rends-toi compte que si je suis ton fiancé, ce n'est pas par choix mais bien par obligation. Notre mariage n'est qu'un accord de nos parents, point à la ligne.

\- Mais-mais… ! balbutia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais je croyais… Enfin, je croyais que…

\- Que je t'aimais et que je voulais passer le reste de mes jours avec toi ? reprit-il. Mais non, pauvre petite, où as-tu la tête ? Comment as-tu pu t'imaginer de pareilles choses ? Pour moi, tu es une sœur, pas une femme. Je te prie de bien vouloir le comprendre.

Une larme coula le long de la joue pâle de la jeune femme mais elle la sécha rapidement et se jeta à son cou.

\- Mais pou-pourquoi ? J'ai pourtant tout-tout fait pour que tu m'aimes ! Ne suis-je pas la plus belle ? La plus mignonne ? La plus forte ? J'ai tout fait pour être digne de toi ! Alors pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? pleura-t-elle, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise à quel point il l'aimait. Sentir son odeur, son cœur contre le sien, cela seulement pourrait suffire à lui faire tout oublier.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de la repousser doucement, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, Elisabeth… Et je ne peux t'aimer. Accepte-le, lui demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il la regardait à présent avec tendresse car il se rendait compte de sa douleur.

-Notre mariage est proche, nous ne pouvons plus l'annuler alors accepte que je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Je voulais te le dire depuis un certain temps déjà, avoua-t-il ensuite, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment. Je voulais te le dire pour t'épargner la souffrance lorsque tu l'aurais découvert par toi-même. Aussi, je ne veux plus jouer une telle comédie. Je sais bien que j'ai été fautif de te donner de faux espoirs et je-

Elisabeth plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase. Ses larmes coulèrent ainsi sur les lèvres de son fiancé. C'était un baiser passionné : ses lèvres étaient férocement collées aux siennes. Pour le faire taire, pour lui prouver à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle avait même envie de lui mordre les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre combien il comptait pour elle. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ce n'était pas une simple amourette de jeune fille mais un amour passionnel, un amour cultivé depuis des années dans son cœur, et qui maintenant menaçait de la briser toute entière. S'il la rejetait, elle ne savait pas si elle y survivrait. Alors elle mit tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce baiser…

\- Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'aimes ? lui murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Elle n'osait séparer ses lèvres des siennes que pour prendre de l'air puis elle les écrasait de nouveau. Il tentait de la repousser mais il n'y arrivait pas : elle était cramponnée à lui comme une enfant qui ne voulait être abandonnée par son prince charmant. Et au fond, c'est ce qu'elle était peut-être. Une enfant un peu trop gâtée, une enfant habituée à avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait … Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter qu'il ne puisse pas lui appartenir, corps et âme.

\- Ohé ! entendirent-il soudain. Ce ne sont pas des manières !

Ils se séparèrent brusquement et aperçurent un blond qui tenait une coupe de champagne.

\- Ah, comte Trancy ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, bafouilla Elisabeth en remettant une mèche un peu volage derrière son oreille.

Alois sourit, dévoilant ses belles dents, et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Oh, je vous crois ! Je sais que se frotter contre l'autre et fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche est une façon très innocente de se dire bonne nuit! Je sais aussi que vous êtes fiancés mais le mariage est pour longtemps alors si j'étais vous, dit-il en arrivant en face de Ciel, je me retiendrais un peu. Mais enfin … Je sais que vous devez vous languir cruellement, n'est-ce pas, Comte ? Car pour se jeter ainsi sur sa fiancée, il faut avoir drôlement faim!

\- Comte Trancy, je crois que vous avez trop bu. Retournez dans votre appartement le plus tôt possible car dans peu de temps, vous allez sûrement tomber, répondit calmement Ciel mais d'où l'on pouvait facilement discerner une note d'exaspération dans la voix.

Alois sourit encore plus et comme par provocation, il prit une grosse gorgée de son champagne.

\- Je vous reconnais bien là, Ciel ! Toujours à tourner autour du pot, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit par peur de se mouiller et même lorsque vous êtes pris sur le fait, vous refusez d'admettre l'évidence. Quelle belle attitude de lâche ! N'avez-vous pas honte de vous comporter ainsi devant une demoiselle, surtout lorsque celle-ci est votre fiancée ? Oh et pour votre gouverne, je tiens bien la boisson. Je dois dire qu'il me faut bien trois bouteilles pour que mes sens soient affectés donc n'espérez pas grand-chose, je vais me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir et tout ce que je dis, je le pense parfaitement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Elisabeth et lui sourit.

\- Miss Midford, vous aussi êtes à plaindre, dit-il sur un ton plus respectueux. Cet obsédé n'est toujours pas votre mari, vous avez le droit de refuser ce qu'il vous demande … À moins que vous soyez à l'origine de tout cela? Vous sembliez apprécier cet échange plus que lui … Et à vous voir, on se doute bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le faîtes … D'ailleurs, n'êtes-vous jamais allée plus loin que de chastes embrassades ? Oh, je me doute que vous avez dû le faire plusieurs fois. Je suis même sûr que vous n'êtes plus pure du tout ! Vous avez la tête d'une femme qui se laisse ravir aisément!

Clac !

C'était parti presque naturellement : elle ne pouvait plus supporter ses mots assassins. Le blond mit sa main sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais la gifle qu'elle venait de lui donner faisait vraiment mal, si mal que sa jolie joue pâle était devenue rouge. D'autant plus mal à cause de son nez cassé.

Il serra les dents de rage mais n'en fit rien paraitre et à la place, il donna un coup de poing à Ciel qui tomba sur le sol comme une feuille. Sa fiancée en resta figée.

\- Ah, lâcha Ciel en se redressant. Faîtes attention, comte Trancy, vos manières de paysan sont en train de refaire surface.

A ces mots, ce dernier envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes du brun et celui tomba de nouveau, terrassé par la douleur.

Elisabeth reprit alors ses esprits et se jeta sur le sol pour venir en aide à son fiancé.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! cria-t-elle au comte Trancy en posant la tête de Ciel contre sa poitrine.

\- Comment ? répéta-t-il en souriant. Mais c'est parce que je ne frappe pas les dames, lui fit-il remarquer en se penchant sur elle. Ma mère me disait toujours de ne pas toucher aux filles, de ne pas leur faire le moindre mal, même si elles sont débauchées comme vous… Croyez-moi, je n'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai des principes que je ne trahirai jamais et j'ai été bien élevé, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ciel. En plus, dit-il en se redressant, si j'étais vous, Miss Midford, je le laisserais se relever tout seul comme un grand. Il n'a plus douze ans si vous l'avez oublié. Mais regardez-le, c'est une gamine déguisée en homme, il fait pitié! Il ne tient pas un pauvre coup de poing et lorsque sa fiancée se fait insulter, il ne daigne même pas lever le petit doigt pour défendre son honneur! Franchement, belle et douce comme l'êtes, c'est du pur gâchis de vous laisser aux mains d'un être pareil!

Il se détourna enfin et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner mais il se retourna peu après pour les regarder à nouveau. Il n'y avait soudain plus de moqueries dans ses yeux bleus mais une autre émotion, plus sérieuse. Lizzy ne sut pas de quoi il s'agissait sur le moment, trop interloquée.

\- Ciel, vous êtes vraiment pitoyable… Mais, belle Elisabeth, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je ne dirai rien à personne ! Je sais que vous êtes innocente et jamais je ne me permettrai de salir la réputation d'une fille aussi charmante que vous ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Aussi, je le fais pour le bien de mon Lord Albertwood, il en deviendrait malade s'il apprenait ce que vous faîtes sous son toit. Il aime beaucoup trop sa jolie maison et il n'hésiterait pas à vous jeter dehors … Mais nous ne voulons pas de scandale, n'est-ce pas ? De toutes les façons, dormez bien et faîtes de beaux rêves, belle poupée de cire !

Puis il s'en alla, une main dans la poche de son élégant costume, l'autre tenant son verre près de ses lèvres.

\- Belle poupée de cire ? répéta la jeune fille, et malgré elle, un sourire défait apparut sur son visage.

Vraiment, il était étrange …

Mais son attention se reporta rapidement sur Ciel. Le coup de poing d'Alois avait été si violent que le nez de son fiancé saignait. Heureusement, il n'était pas sérieusement blessé, il n'avait qu'un bleu sur la joue, un bleu qui ne tarderait pas à s'en aller… En attendant, il allait devoir dire qu'il était tombé pour le cacher.

…

18 août 1897

Alois Trancy était devant son miroir en train de s'habiller. Il avait presque tout enfilé : il ne lui restait plus qu'à nouer sa cravate autour de son cou. Auparavant, il aimait quand on l'aidait à se vêtir, surtout lorsque c'était Claude, mais désormais, il éprouvait un profond dégoût à l'égard de celui-ci alors il s'était acharné à apprendre à le faire seul. Il n'était plus un enfant après tout et il travaillait dans le domaine de la mode, ce qui aidait beaucoup. Il se retourna et regarda de nouveau la fastueuse chambre qu'Alexandre lui avait accordée. Elle était très belle et richement décorée mais elle transpirait encore la vulgarité. Le goût de la démesure du futur duc se ressentait dans chaque recoin de cette maison. Il se demandait parfois ce qui allait perdre son ami (peu lui importait si Alexandre ne le laissait pas l'appeler ainsi) et l'hypothèse qui revenait toujours était son avidité : à force de vouloir se rapprocher du soleil, il allait sûrement se griller les ailes. Il était trop ambitieux pour rester sain.

Toc! Toc ! Toc !

\- Entrez ! autorisa-t-il en finissant de nouer sa cravate.

Claude, son majordome tout en noir, entra et le salua en s'inclinant.

Alois qui venait tout juste de finir de se vêtir alla s'assoir sur un divan en face de son majordome et croisa les jambes en le regardant avec mépris. Il ne le regardait plus que de cette façon. Avant, il aimait le ridiculiser ou se moquer de lui mais le majordome avait fini par devenir parfaitement insensible et Alois avait mûri par la même occasion. Désormais, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de prolonger ses contacts avec un être de cette espèce et faisait de son mieux pour être le plus concis et le plus clair possible.

\- Claude, débuta-t-il. Aujourd'hui est notre dernier jour ici, fais mes bagages et n'oublie rien.

\- Bien, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Aussi… Comme tu le sais, pour clôturer cette belle réception, notre cher Lord Albertwood nous organise un joli bal et nous comptons y mettre en œuvre un projet censé nous faciliter nos affaires. Ta mission ce soir sera d'occuper Sebastian, le majordome du comte Phantomhive. Retiens-le dès minuit et ne le lâche plus jusqu'à ce que tu sentes la présence d'un Dieu de la Mort. Quand ce sera le cas, sache que nous aurons terminé notre mission. Je ne tolérerai pas l'échec. Si tu faillis à l'exécution des ordres de ton maître, tu le regretteras. Maintenant, pars.

Le majordome resta de marbre et s'inclina avant de s'en aller en refermant la porte, laissant son maître seul.

Alois soupira. Il ne savait pas comme occuper sa dernière journée ici. Il n'était plus d'humeur à tenir compagnie aux autres. Il était fatigué du babillage incessant, des calomnies et des potins sans fondement. Ce qu'il haïssait le plus à propos de la haute société, c'était la vacuité des discussions qu'on y entretenait à longueur de temps. Cette vacuité était surtout due à l'incapacité de prendre des risques ou de créer une polémique, surtout lorsque se trouvaient des dames âgées qui forçaient par leur seule présence à se conformer aux normes d'un siècle révolu. Elles étaient les pires ennemies de tout humour, de tout divertissement, et par conséquent, elles avaient tendance à s'attirer l'hostilité d'Alois Trancy, lui qui était si épris de rire !

Mais il avait beau en penser beaucoup de mal, il arrivait sans grande peine à s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces. C'était un très joli garçon, fort intelligent et habile avec les mots. Et comme nul ne l'ignore, la beauté et l'intellect savent accorder à celui qui les porte toute la sympathie et la considération des individus les plus haut-placés. Cependant, il se comportait bien avec elles juste parce qu'il ne pouvait se passer de leur influence ou nier leur importance dans le cercle politique et économique, et tout cela à cause de leurs maris. Il avait assimilé très tôt que le chemin le plus court pour s'attirer les faveurs d'un homme passait par son épouse. C'était une sorte d'hypocrisie dont il riait souvent car cela lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi affranchi du système qu'il voudrait le croire. Mais peu lui importait à la fin que tout cela ! Les moyens avaient peu d'importance tant qu'ils faisaient parvenir rapidement et facilement au résultat souhaité.

Il devait son succès en grande partie à son charme, ce charme qui lui avait permis d'entrer dans le cercle privé de Sa Majesté … Oh, s'il avait accompli cela aussi jeune, que ferait-il dans vingt ans ? Tout le monde lui prévoyait un avenir brillant, un peu comme Alexandre Albertwood et Ciel Phantomhive. On pouvait d'ailleurs s'attendre à ce qu'il soit en concurrence avec Alexandre Albertwood mais il n'existait aucune jalousie entre eux. D'une part car ils ne travaillaient pas dans le même secteur et d'autre part parce que le Comte était convaincu d'être bien plus beau que lui.

Mais il était parfois en admiration devant le Lord. C'était un travailleur acharné qui méritait chaque centime qu'il avait gagné, il en était sûr depuis longtemps et cette certitude n'avait fait que se confirmer depuis qu'il était ici. Il avait très tôt perçu un haut potentiel chez lui. Dès qu'on lui avait parlé de lui, il l'avait trouvé intéressant. Et après avoir conversé avec, il avait été persuadé qu'il avait intérêt à se rapprocher de lui car tôt ou tard, ce petit pion allait se transformer en une pièce maîtresse du jeu, avec ou sans son aide. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était dépêché de l'intégrer dans son cercle de connaissances. S'il l'avait aidé au début, ce n'était pas par gentillesse mais pour qu'Alexandre lui doive quelque chose tout au long de son parcours. Il se l'était mis dans la poche et chaque jour qui passait le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Seulement, Alexandre n'était vraiment pas malléable. Il était méfiant, même très méfiant envers les gens dans les affaires. Sans doute aurait-il préféré une petite bête toute fragile et naïve pour pouvoir s'en servir comme bon lui semblait … Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Il avait en effet déjà trop de pions alors avoir une personne avec qui il pouvait discuter d'égal à égal n'était pas déplaisant, cela l'aidait même à garder les pieds sur terre. Les gens qui ont trop de pouvoir finissent presque tous par perdre le sens des réalités et ainsi sombrer dans la mégalomanie, ce qui cause inévitablement leur perte. D'où l'importance de se rattacher à des choses concrètes et à ne pas se surestimer. Mais l'aristocratie ne facilitait pas les choses. Plus il montait les échelons, plus Alois avait accès à davantage de privilèges et plus il était admiré et sollicité. Les gens qui gravitaient autour de lui avaient pour la plupart sacrifié leur humanité et leurs principes pour réaliser leurs rêves et ils étaient capables de tout pour monter encore plus haut. La proportion de malhonnêteté et d'hypocrisie a tendance à devenir plus conséquente à chaque marche gravie dans le Monde … Il devait toujours être sur ses gardes, tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler… C'était fatiguant. Cependant, il s'y astreignait. Il était conscient qu'un mot de travers pouvait faire s'effondrer tout ce qu'il avait bâti.

Il préférait largement cela à être un vulgaire paysan. Les gens avaient toujours eu tendance à croire que la haute société était un rassemblement grandiose de forfaiture et de duplicité, et il a toujours été vrai qu'on n'atteint pas le sommet sans avoir un ou deux squelettes dans le placard. Mais même si ces vices étaient bien présents, les gens nobles avaient la décence de les cacher, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas des gens du peuple. Il avait grandi dans un petit village et il connaissait les paysans qui battaient leurs enfants, les vendaient ou les emmenaient dans les champs et les traitaient en esclaves. Il connaissait ces commères de tout âge et de tout sexe qui, pour sublimer leur vie misérable, calomniaient celles des autres sans même se cacher. Les insultes, l'ignorance du peuple, la saleté, la faim, les désirs inassouvis … Tout cela, il le connaissait. Il admettait sans peine que sa vie maintenant était bien mieux et même s'il se devait de mentir et de tromper jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il évoluait dans un milieu propre où l'intellect et les bons mots étaient rois. Sa position lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en claquant des doigts, d'offrir à sa future famille une vie confortable et de pouvoir profiter de ce que la vie avait de meilleur avant de rendre l'âme.

Alois resta ainsi à réfléchir pendant un certain temps, affalé sur le divan. Il prenait rarement le temps de se retrouver avec lui-même et lorsqu'il le faisait, cela pouvait durer une éternité. Seulement, il n'était pas un être qui aimait faire des introspections ou philosopher. Il lui fallait du mouvement ! Alors il se remit rapidement sur jambes et s'en alla. Il ne voulait toujours pas se replonger dans le gratin du monde mais il était d'humeur à passer du temps avec une âme gentille : il savait que rester avec Camille allait dissiper sa morosité et il avait envie de lui faire des adieux en bonne forme.

…

22 : 57

\- Et comme je vous le disais, Miss Midford, les Patinson comptent préparer un gala de charité en faveur des orphelins de Londres, lui disait Miss Martin. Je compte personnellement y participer et plusieurs autres personnalités en vue vont certainement y prendre part. Donc j'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de vous compter parmi nous. Vous êtes très adulée et si vous manifestez votre volonté de vous joindre à cette noble cause, beaucoup d'autres feront de même.

Elisabeth sourit de toutes ses dents et agita la main comme pour lui dire de se détendre car Miss Martin avait l'air à cran.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais venir ! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider de pauvres enfants, je n'hésiterais pas. Je dois aussi vous avouer que j'avais envie de prendre part à une œuvre caritative depuis longtemps mais que j'hésitais sur le choix. Maintenant, je suis fixée. Merci de m'avoir mise au courant, je ferai de même avec mon entourage.

Les joues pâles de Miss Martin se colorèrent de rose et pendant un moment, elle eut l'air moins malade. Elle prit les mains de Miss Midford et les serra, reconnaissante.

\- Oh, merci ! Vous êtes un ange ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point votre geste va rendre ces pauvres enfants heureux! Vous savez, reprit-elle, l'air un peu plus sombre, il m'arrive parfois de me rendre dans les bas fonds de la capitale et j'y vois des choses terribles. Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer la misère dans laquelle ces gens vivent …

\- Oui, je suis sûre que jamais je ne comprendrai ce qu'ils ressentent. Pour être honnête, je ne connais même pas la faim alors…, sourit Miss Midford en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai la volonté de les aider autant que je le peux. Sinon, nous devrions peut-être profiter un peu de cette soirée, n'est-ce pas, Miss Martin ? Nous nous soucierons de la pauvreté plus tard !

Et elle lui prit la main pour l'entrainer dans un groupe de jeunes filles qui semblaient bien rire.

Les femmes avaient ressorti leurs plus belles robes pour clôturer cette belle réception. Il serait inutile d'essayer de les décrire, leur diversité et leur magnificence en faisaient des choses que les mots ne peuvent retranscrire et en donner une fausse image serait une insulte aux milliers de pauvres couturières qui ont sacrifiés la santé de leurs yeux et de leurs mains pour les réaliser. Entre autres, la salle était éblouissante : les imposants lustres répandaient une lumière éclatante, faisant briller les bijoux de ces dames comme des petites étoiles… Tout était d'une propreté si parfaite que pour admirer la beauté du plafond, il suffisait de baisser les yeux sur le sol et de l'y voir se refléter au milieu des silhouettes des invités. Parmi ces créatures si bien parées, il était difficile de distinguer ne serait-ce que la présence des serviteurs qui veillaient au bon déroulement de tout, faisant de leur mieux pour servir les invités et arrangeant de temps à autre un élément qui s'écartait de la perfection exigée. Les musiciens, restés à l'écart, jouaient des airs communs, des airs qu'on avait tant entendus par ici et par là qu'on les considérait maintenant davantage comme du bruit que comme de la musique.

Alexandre se tenait au centre de la salle, gravitant entre les convives pour jouer à l'hôte modèle, s'approchant de certains, partageant quelques phrases avec eux, leur demandant comment se passait leur soirée, pour ensuite se tourner vers d'autres et faire de même. S'il avait eu une épouse, cette pénible tâche aurait été son devoir. Oh … Il aurait pu en prendre une ce soir juste pour soulager ses pauvres pieds de devoir sans cesse traverser l'immense pièce de bout en bout pour s'assurer que tout allait comme il se devait. Ce faisant, il cherchait des yeux le comte Phantomhive… Et il finit par le trouver, debout à l'écart, en train d'observer les autres distraitement. Il était ailleurs, les yeux perdus dans le vague. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

Mais cela avait peu d'importance. Bientôt, il allait faire partie du passé.

Alexandre ressentait-il de l'appréhension quant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre ? Pas le moins du monde.

Le temps passa et minuit sonna.

…

00 : 00

Sebastian était dans les appartements de son maître en train de faire les valises de celui-ci. Le départ était pour demain, il était nécessaire que tout soit prêt. Il savait que son maître voudrait partir dès les premières heures de l'aurore, lui qui supportait péniblement de rester dans cet endroit …

Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres même s'il ne savait pas s'il aimait cette tâche ou pas. Sa vie en tant que majordome des Phantomhive était assez tranquille et divertissante au fond. Il avait dû affronter beaucoup de dangers et résoudre beaucoup de problèmes mais cela ne lui avait pas coûté un grand effort (à une exception près). Au fond, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un serviteur mais plutôt un garde d'enfant.

Ciel Phantomhive avait beau être très intelligent pour son âge, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant impétueux et trop sûr de lui. Il commettait souvent des erreurs de jugement ou de calcul et à certains égards, il était encore très naïf et pas assez mature pour se débarrasser de sa sensibilité.

Ledit Sebastian se rendait souvent compte des erreurs de son maître et il savait grâce à son expérience comment se sortir de la majorité des problèmes dans lesquels il s'enfonçait mais il ne l'aidait pas. Après tout, aussi fort et doué soit-il, Ciel ne voulait pas qu'il soit autre chose qu'un pion entre ses doigts et un pion n'était point censé donné son opinion concernant la stratégie du joueur…

Clic !

Ses mains pliaient une veste mais il la laissa tomber et se retourna brusquement vers la porte. Le bruit avait été tel qu'il ne l'avait presque pas entendu malgré ses sens hautement performants, même sous forme humaine.

Quelqu'un l'avait fait en connaissance de cause.

Il se retourna et se dirigea directement vers la porte. Un coup d'œil lui suffit à savoir qu'elle avait été fermée à clé. Il ne tenta même pas d'ouvrir la fenêtre, sachant qu'elle devait aussi avoir été fermée. En cette circonstance, ses pouvoirs ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Il devina aisément de qui il s'agissait et il sut immédiatement que quelque chose de terrible se préparait pour Ciel Phantomhive. Et cette fois, il ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

Claude se tenait derrière la porte et il pouvait sentir l'agitation et la colère qui saisissaient Sebastian en cet instant. Le majordome sourit, tournant une bague sur laquelle trônait un admirable rubis. Il avait su qu'elle allait servir à un moment donné et le moment était venu.

Seulement, il ne savait pas combien de temps ses pouvoirs allaient agir. Il fallait donc qu'il reste monter la garde au cas où le champ qui entourait la pièce se brise. Il savait par expérience que plus un pouvoir est grand, plus sa durée était courte.

…

À la première occasion, Alexandre et le comte Trancy s'étaient éclipsés sans que personne ne les remarque, profitant de l'effervescence autour du bal. Elisabeth était la seule à ne pas avoir de partenaire, ayant refusé toutes les invitations qu'on lui avait faites. Elle ne voulait que Ciel mais elle avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée sans son fiancé. C'était offensant et elle lui en voulait énormément de ce manque de délicatesse. Alors que la prochaine danse allait commencer, elle se jura qu'elle allait le retrouver et le forcer à remplir son devoir auprès d'elle. Elle chercha donc dans toute la salle mais ne le vit pas. Elle décida alors de chercher dehors, sur la terrasse, et à sa grande surprise, elle trouva Miss Martin et Camille cachées dans la pénombre en train de parler ensemble.

Ces dernières paraissaient très bien s'entendre. Elles avaient presque la même opinion sur tous les sujets qui alimentaient leur échange. Chacune accordait une grande attention à ce que disait l'autre mais ce serait mentir que de cacher que c'était Miss Albertwood qui était la plus inspirée par les propos de son interlocutrice. Miss Martin ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle était connue pour sa timidité en public. Tout le monde était au courant de sa grave maladie et l'excusait avec plus ou moins de bienveillance pour son comportement très effacé en grand comité car la pauvre était malade depuis l'enfance et son état ne lui permettait que rarement de sortir ou de fréquenter les autres. Mais Elisabeth était bien placée pour savoir que dans une ambiance intimiste, cette malade qui n'avait pu vivre qu'à travers des livres se révélait être une compagnie merveilleuse. Sa culture et sa spiritualité faisaient de sa conversation l'une des plus élevées et l'on ne pouvait sortir d'un débat avec elle sans avoir appris une bonne leçon.

Mais ce que retenaient d'elle les autres le plus souvent, c'était ses convictions humanitaires. Elle faisait partie d'une famille très aisée et elle était héritière d'une grande fortune qu'elle consacrait à l'aide des êtres démunis. C'était comme si, sachant qu'elle était destinée à s'éteindre dans peu de temps, elle voulait donner une utilité à son existence et à sa chance.

Elisabeth s'approcha et les salua aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait dans son état nerveux. Chaque minute qui passait jetait de l'huile sur le feu qui faisait rage dans son être. Le mécontentement laissait place à la colère et la colère avait tendance à chasser sa raison. Miss Martin n'en vit rien mais Camille remarqua son trouble.

\- Miss Midford, allez-vous bien ? Je vous le demande parce que vous semblez souffrante, s'enquit-elle en la dévisageant avec des yeux inquiets.

Lizzy sourit et secoua la tête pour la détromper.

\- Moi ? Souffrante ? Pas le moins du monde ! Mais il est vrai que je suis un peu en colère car je ne trouve pas Ciel, mon fiancé. Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Sauriez-vous par hasard où il est ?

\- Ah, lâcha Camille en détournant les yeux. Je l'ai vu aller dans cette direction ! indiqua-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

\- Merci, ma petite ! Nous nous reverrons dans peu de temps ! remercia la jeune femme avant de suivre le chemin conseillé.

Elle chercha durant un certain temps, questionna servante sur servante, mais personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Le manoir était complètement vide à cause de la fête. Tout le monde était soit dans la salle de bal soit dans la cuisine, et aucun bruit dans la partie dans laquelle elle continuait ses recherches ne se faisait entendre. C'était d'un calme presque suspect.

Marchant dans un couloir, elle entendit soudain des voix s'élever, des voix d'hommes. Elle s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle tentait de déterminer à qui ces voix pouvaient bien appartenir car elles lui semblaient très familières. Ce fut quand elles s'élevèrent de nouveau qu'elles se trahirent, révélant d'où elles venaient et qui parlaient. Elle reconnut celle de Ciel sans aucune difficulté puis celles des autres. Elle suivit ces voix traitresses et arriva à l'un des quartiers privés de la demeure. Ceux qui s'y trouvaient étaient si sûrs de ne pas se faire interrompre qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la précaution de fermer la porte. Elisabeth la trouva entrouverte et elle y jeta un œil mais ne vit rien. Elle réalisa alors qu'ils devaient se trouver sur le balcon.

Tremblante d'appréhension et de curiosité, elle ôta ses chaussures trop bruyantes et se permit de pénétrer.

Tout était sombre dans la pièce : toutes les lampes avaient été éteintes. Ils ne l'avaient donc pas vue entrer.

\- Abandonnez, Comte, vous vous devez de faire ce que nous voulons ! entendit-elle vraisemblablement Alexandre exiger avec véhémence de Ciel.

Le comte Trancy était aussi avec eux sur le balcon, nota-t-elle en approchant avant de se figer. Lord Albertwood avait un grand sourire collé sur le visage bien que ses mots dénoncent l'exaspération dans laquelle le plongeait ces « négociations » et il brandissait devant lui un document qu'il ne cessait d'agiter dans tous les sens. Elisabeth sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Néanmoins, elle se maîtrisa assez pour s'approcher aussi furtivement qu'elle le pouvait dans sa robe de bal et elle alla se cacher entre les rideaux pour les observer. L'ambiance avait l'air réellement glacial et elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Ciel semblait exaspéré. Il était adossé à la rambarde, les bras croisés.

\- Êtes-vous limités au point de ne pas comprendre le sens du mot "non" ? leur demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Non, ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est votre volonté de garder la société Phantom, répondit Alexandre. Elle ne produit plus autant qu'avant, vous le savez, alors vendez-la moi. Avec ce que je suis prêt à vous payer, vous vivrez dans une opulence royale pendant au moins deux générations.

\- Cette entreprise est un symbole familial. Même si je devais manquer de pain, jamais je ne la vendrai, répliqua-t-il acerbement. Surtout à quelqu'un comme vous.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi ? Répétez pour voir, petit chien de Sa Majesté ! s'enflamma Alexandre.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. D'habitude, il était plus calme mais à cet instant, il perdait pied. Il s'était consacré tout entier à son entreprise, il avait tout fait pour rester premier … Et maintenant, un salopard qui avait pris des vacances de plusieurs années revenait comme si de rien n'était pour lui voler sa place ! C'était inadmissible … Il ne voulait pas être second, pour rien au monde il ne serait second ! Il était prêt à tout pour rester premier. Son père avait tort, son père aurait toujours tort à son sujet ! Il était bien mieux que lui, il n'allait laisser personne le dépasser !

\- Calmez-vous, lui murmura le comte Trancy. Vous ne vous donnez guère de crédit en vous emportant de la sorte.

Alois Trancy sourit ensuite et s'approcha du comte Phantomhive pour lui faire face.

\- Vendez-la, Ciel, lui dit-il doucement. Vendez-la nous et nous vous épargnerons.

Un rire mauvais s'échappa des lèvres du comte Phantomhive et il le regarda d'un air moqueur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, répliqua-t-il. Pourquoi aurais-je peur de lâches dans votre espèce ? La vérité, Comte Trancy, c'est que vous tremblez que je révèle au monde vos vraies racines. Vous aurez beau dire ce que vous voulez, c'est vous le vrai misérable ici. Et vous, Lord Albertwood ? Vous avez la rage car vous savez que je suis bien meilleur que vous. Je vous ai déjà dépassé sur tous les fronts et cela, vous n'arrivez pas à l'avaler. Vous vous mentez à vous-même et votre machination pour racheter ma société est la preuve de votre désespoir et de votre incompétence : à la place de jouer selon les règles, vous préférez user de coups bas pour conserver votre place. C'est absolument pitoyable. Vous avez enfin compris que vous aurez beau colorer outrageusement vos produits et les bourrer de sucre, vous n'arriverez jamais à imiter la qualité de Phantom.

\- Quelle qualité ? demanda Alexandre en fronçant les sourcils. Vos bonbons sont dégoûtants!

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis de mes clients, répondit Ciel en souriant.

\- Vous parlez d'une clientèle ! Ce ne sont qu'un troupeau de moutons sans goût. Si j'étais vous, j'aurais honte de m'en vanter, répliqua-t-il.

Alois Trancy se contenta de sourire mais celui-ci était loin de celui qu'il affichait habituellement. Il était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose… quelque chose qu'il aurait dû voir depuis longtemps. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Ciel Phantomhive en face de lui. Comme il lui semblait petit et méprisable ce soir. Il le fixa d'une façon presque interrogative puis leva les yeux et vit qu'une belle lune trônait sur eux. Ce n'était pas une nuit pour répandre du sang mais qu'importe !

Il déglutit une dernière fois et le poussa, le faisant basculer au-dessus de la rambarde.

Il le poussa fortement mais ce fut surtout la surprise qui l'emporta. Et Ciel tomba. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd au sol mais tout au long de sa chute, il n'émit pas un son. Alois Trancy soupira, se pencha un peu pour voir puis se retira avec un regard sévère. Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Alexandre et le sourire lui revint aux lèvres comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

\- C'est fini… Il est mort.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était celui de la cruauté, rien de moins. Il l'avait dit comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait banal, une de ces affaires qu'on lisait au dos du journal lorsque l'ennui nous prend lors d'un long voyage. Alexandre détourna les yeux et serra les poings.

Bien sûr qu'il était mort. De cette hauteur, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il était maintenant convaincu que ce n'était pas la première fois que le comte Trancy se salissait les mains. Alexandre arrêta alors de respirer car il sentait le sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi malpropre ? Il était fort, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'était préparé à cela, il l'avait voulu même. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Lui-même ne savait l'expliquer mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas de la culpabilité. Il ne pourrait jamais se sentir coupable de la mort d'un être aussi abject que Ciel Phantomhive … Mais en réalité, il n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre qu'il était mort et encore moins qu'il avait participé à son meurtre.

\- Mais que-ce-que... ?

Ces mots avaient échappé à Miss Midford et le coeur d'Alexandre rata un battement lorsqu'il vit quelque chose bouger entre les rideaux. Il faisait noir mais il en était sûr : quelqu'un était ici et ce quelqu'un avait absolument tout vu. Oh, il était dans de beaux draps maintenant ! Sans attendre, il se précipita vers le rideau pour le repousser.

Elle était là, les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la stupeur. Il l'attrapa par la main violemment pour l'empêcher de fuir même si elle ne semblait visiblement pas le vouloir. Alois ne tarda pas à arriver et il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh… Elle a tout vu ! Franchement, j'avais envie d'aller dormir, moi ! Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de plus de tracas ! Seigneur, que vous êtes cruel ! se lamenta-t-il, la regardant avec dégoût.

Il ne semblait vraiment pas ébranlé par la vision de cette Elisabeth tremblante, émue jusqu'à la perte de la parole. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de larmes, grandement ouverts, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais que sa voix lui faisait défaut. Ses yeux suppliaient Alexandre. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se jeter à ses pieds pour le prier de lui pardonner quelque chose ou pour lui demander une faveur monumentale … Mais ce n'était pas sa véritable intention. Elle était simplement choquée au point de ne savoir que ressentir. Le jeune homme ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle. Son choc semblait lui renvoyer la question qu'il se posait : que venait-il de faire ? Une larme coula sur la joue de Lizzy et il détourna les yeux avec un apparent dégoût. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle, ordonna-t-il au comte Trancy en se dirigeant vers la porte. Moi, je compte retourner à mes invités. Ils doivent être fatigués de danser à cette heure.

Ses paroles réveillèrent leur prisonnière.

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Sale monstre ! Attendez ! Revenez par ici !

Il lui jeta un dernier regard plein de mépris avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et Elisabeth se prépara à le poursuivre lorsqu'elle sentit une forte prise s'emparer de ses bras.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, belle poupée de cire, lui souffla le Comte à l'oreille.

Elle se débattit fortement pour se dégager, furieuse. Alois ne tarda cependant pas à la maîtriser totalement mais elle continua à se débattre rageusement un long moment, lui donnant du fil à retordre. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs écrasé les pieds et il devait reconnaitre que pour une demoiselle, elle se défendait très bien. Pourtant, une fois la colère passée, elle s'effondra dans ses bras et il dut redoubler de fermeté pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Pou-pourquoi ?! Comment avez-vous osé ?! Comment ?! Ah ! Mon Dieu ! Ciel !

Alois leva les yeux au ciel puis plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de pleurer davantage.

\- Cesse de te plaindre, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre, ton cher Ciel, lui dit-il en la saisissant pour l'emmener.

Elle n'avait soudain plus la force de se battre. Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts mais ils ne voyaient plus rien. Ils étaient perdus dans le vague et son visage avait redoublé de pâleur. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Ciel était mort…

…

\- Et c'est ainsi que je leur suis venue en aide, termina Miss Martin. Je ne vous cache pas que les secourir sans qu'ils ne sachent rien de moi n'était point aisé. Mais je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement. Les gens, quelque soit leur milieu social, sont très fiers et je trouve que la pire des méchancetés est de piétiner la fierté de quelqu'un, même si c'est pour la bonne cause.

Camille l'écoutait presque religieusement avec des yeux brillants. Elle était comme absorbée par le récit de cette demoiselle aux allures de belle malade.

Elle ne l'avait pas bien vue la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient croisées mais maintenant, elle l'avait en face d'elle et avait le loisir d'admirer cette fragile beauté sous la lumière de la lune qui les éclairait alors qu'elles se trouvaient sur la terrasse, seules, loin du bruit. Elle était assez petite de taille : Camille la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres, elle qui n'était point spécialement grande. Elle avait aussi de longs cheveux blonds très raides qu'elle avait liés en chignon sur le haut de sa tête. Son visage était celui d'un poupon : de petites joues roses, un petit front, de fines lèvres roses, des yeux bleus très grands qui semblaient lire dans l'âme mais sous lesquels pendaient des cernes gris qui donnaient un aperçu de son état de santé au même titre que la blancheur de son visage. Elle était aussi pâle qu'Alexandre, peut-être un peu plus. Et autant Alexandre le devait à son confinement dans un bureau à cause du travail, autant elle le devait à une maladie vicieuse qui la rongeait de l'intérieur comme un vers dans une pomme. Outre cela, elle avait un corps très chétif, presque aussi chétif que celui de Camille mais elle avait quand même un peu plus de formes. On lui donnait seize ans alors qu'elle en avait vingt-cinq.

\- Je vous admire beaucoup ! déclara Camille. Moi aussi je voudrais me consacrer à l'aide de ceux dans le besoin. Je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour aider, vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce qui est en mon pouvoir !

Un sourire très délicat étira les lèvres de Miss Martin en l'écoutant.

\- C'est une intention très noble, jeune fille, lui dit-alors. C'est rare de voir des personnes de votre âge songer à s'engager dans des œuvres caritatives. Mais cela ne vous rend que d'autant plus adorable. Si vous voulez nous aider, vous pourriez demander à votre frère de se joindre à nous pour le bal de charité que donnent les Patinson, son aide nous serait précieuse.

Camille détourna les yeux en souriant d'embarras, les joues rouges.

\- Je vais voir … Mais je ne promets rien. Vous savez, mon frère n'est pas très impliqué dans ce genre de choses. Pour lui, ce ne sont que des bagatelles, avoua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oh, je vois, soupira Miss Martin en croisant les bras. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est rien. Lorsque vous entrerez dans le Monde, vous aurez beaucoup d'occasions de faire du bien. Hé ! Miss Albertwood, qu'avez-vous ?

Camille fixait un point au loin, le visage soudain livide. Elle se retourna rapidement en entendant la voix de Miss Martin.

\- Excusez-moi mais je dois aller voir quelque chose ! lui dit-elle avant de s'enfuir aussi rapidement que possible sur sa canne.

\- Attendez ! lui cria la blonde. Appelons au moins votre servante pour qu'elle vous aide à marcher !

\- Non ! Je dois le faire seule ! déclina-t-elle avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Miss Martin regarda ensuite dans la direction qu'avait scruté Camille avant elle mais ne vit absolument rien.

\- Ah, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire. Quelle étrange fille ! Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup...

Camille serra les dents. Son pied lui faisait mal, elle allait le regretter plus tard. Mais peu lui importait ! Elle se devait de vérifier si ce qu'elle venait de voir était réel ! C'était troublant : il lui avait suffit de détourner les yeux une seconde pour le voir. Une personne en poussait une autre sur le toit, prête à la faire basculer dans le vide. Il aurait suffit de si peu pour qu'elle le rate. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle se produire dans sa propre maison ? Elle se devait d'y aller pour vérifier. Et quoi qu'il se passe, elle avait sa pierre bleue dans sa poche donc elle pourrait avec un peu d'efforts tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

Elle aurait probablement dû demander de l'aide à quelqu'un mais qui solliciter au milieu de cette fête pleine d'étrangers? Elle savait d'avance que les serviteurs n'allaient pas la croire. En plus, elle avait peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Elle monta les marches une à une, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tomber. Dieu, elle ne voulait pas être en retard ! Oh, comme elle haïssait ses pieds ! Comme elle voulait retrouver des pieds normaux ! Arrivée au sommet du manoir, elle trouva la porte qui la séparait du toit fermée. Elle allait faire de son mieux pour l'enfoncer lorsqu'elle entendit une voix, une voix familière de l'autre côté de la cloison. Une voix qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Elle sentit ses membres se geler.

\- Vous n'allez pas m'échapper !

Il l'avait entrainée ici de son mieux et la retenait alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper. Il avait déjà tenté de la suspendre au-dessus du vide mais elle avait réussi miraculeusement à se défaire de son emprise et à se sauver. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas manqué de la rattraper encore une fois. Et elle était maintenant encore en train de se débattre de toutes ses forces contre cet homme plus fort qu'elle. Physiquement, elle n'avait aucune chance de prendre le dessus sur lui, il ne lui restait que la ruse pour s'en sortir.

Il avait beau être plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, il était également plus lent. Élisabeth usa donc de ce qui lui restait de force et piétina une nouvelle fois ses pieds. Il gémit de douleur et l'espace d'un instant, il baissa sa garde. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa prise se détendre, elle en profita et s'évada de ses bras. Elle se rua vers la porte. Elle tourna frénétiquement la poignée mais elle la trouva fermée. Elle donna alors un coup de pied pour l'enfoncer, sans succès.

Inévitablement, elle sentit un souffle derrière elle et la seconde d'après, ce fut un couteau qui fut pressé contre sa gorge.

\- C'est fini, poupée, c'est fini pour toi ! lui dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

Elle était véritablement prise au piège maintenant. Dès qu'elle tentait de se débattre, il appuyait la lame davantage sur son cou. Elle tremblait de tout son long mais elle n'arrivait pas à accepter que tout se termine aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas juste ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir … Elle allait le leur faire payer, elle allait leur prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi protégés qu'ils le croyaient!

Oui, elle allait venger sa personne et celle de Ciel.

Alors qu'il la poussait vers le bord du toit, elle prit le risque de sa vie et pencha la tête pour lui mordre le bras.

\- Argrr ! lâcha-t-il en laissant tomber le couteau. Petite sotte !

Il s'empara par réflexe de son bras qui commençait à saigner et tomba sur ses genoux. Ah ! L'ingénue ! Elle avait des dents de castor ! Profitant de ce moment, celle-ci s'empara du couteau et ce fut à son tour de le pointer en sa direction.

\- Crois-moi, tu vas le regretter, gronda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il leva des yeux ébahis et son souffle se coupa devant l'image qui se présentait à lui. Les yeux verts de Miss Midford brillaient sous le clair de lune et semblaient vouloir le transpercer comme des révolvers par leur simple éclat. Ses boucles blondes en pagaille autour de son visage lui donnaient des airs de lionne et son visage était peint d'une expression de sévérité absolue, de haine froide. Tout cela lui révélait une seule chose : elle voulait le tuer et elle allait tout faire pour y parvenir. Désormais, c'était elle la chasseuse et lui la proie.

Camille se tenait toujours derrière l'autre côté de la porte, la main appuyée sur la poignée. Dans sa main brillait le Saphir. Elle savait qu'il ne lui suffisait que d'une pensée pour enfoncer cette foutue porte. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette soudaine impuissance.

Elle savait ce qui se passait de l'autre coté. Elle n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas le comprendre. Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire …

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un sanglot de s'en échapper. Elle lui avait fait confiance, elle avait cru qu'il était différent de tous les autres … Alors pourquoi faisait-il une chose pareille ? Tous les gens ici étaient-ils souillés jusqu'à la moelle ? N'y avait-t-il aucune bonté dans ce monde misérable ?

Elle devait mettre un terme à cette histoire, et dans les plus brefs délais. Mais alors qu'elle allait finalement enfoncer la porte, elle entendit de nouveau leurs voix. Elle se figea malgré elle, voulant à tout prix les entendre.

\- Vous l'avez tué ! Vous et votre sale acolyte, vous l'avez tué ! Bande de salopards ! répétait la blonde en brandissant le couteau au-dessus du comte.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui donna un coup de pied dans la partie la plus fragile de l'anatomie masculine, et il se tordit de douleur par terre, se roulant en boule. Elle en profita pour le rouer de coups de pied de toutes ses forces. La rage lui donnait une force incroyable. Elle se fichait du reste maintenant. Elle allait repousser les limites de son corps et briser cet assassin en face d'elle, ce lâche sans moralité.

\- Vous l'avez tué ! Vous l'avez tué ! Vous l'avez tué ! continua-t-elle implacablement. Alexandre et vous ! Vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez tué Ciel ! Sales meurtriers !

Elle se jeta en avant pour l'empêcher de se relever. Le faisant rouler sur le dos, elle se positionna au-dessus de lui, plaquant sa lame au-dessus de son œil.

\- Je vais vous tuer d'abord, Comte de pacotille… Puis je vais tuer votre partenaire éhonté… Et vous irez en enfer pour répondre de vos actes ! Le Bon Dieu vous punira puisque la justice de ce monde ne peut le faire ! Et si à cause de cette vengeance je dois périr dans les flammes, je vous retrouverai même en enfer et je vous infligerai plus de souffrance ! Car vous avez tué Ciel !

De nouvelles larmes affluèrent et elles tombèrent sur le visage d'Alois qui la dévisageait, figé.

-Alexandre et vous allez souffrir !

Elle s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer la lame dans l'œil quand un bruit de fracas l'arrêta. Elle leva brusquement les yeux pour voir la porte voler en éclats et un vent chargé d'humidité rencontra son visage, la forçant à fermer les yeux et faisant voltiger ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, elle laissa tomber son couteau, incrédule.

\- Ca-Camille, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune fille se tenait devant elle, dans le même état de surprise. Elle aussi tremblait et elle s'appuyait difficilement sur sa canne. Son pied était tordu. Elle avait aggravé son état pour monter.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacune faisant de son mieux pour comprendre dans le regard de l'autre pourquoi elle se trouvait ici et ce qu'elle y faisait.

Alois profita de ce moment pour se défaire de l'emprise d'Élisabeth et se relever tant bien que mal. Lui aussi se figea en apercevant Camille.

\- Est-ce vrai ? murmura celle-ci en les perçant de ses yeux bruns. Alois, dit-elle plus fort en se tournant vers lui. Est-ce vrai que vous avez tué Ciel ?

Alois voulut plaisanter mais il se retint et détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à supporter la vue de Camille plus longtemps.

Par ce simple comportement, elle comprit. Elle tourna cependant son regard vers Elisabeth, tétanisée.

\- Elisabeth, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

\- C'est vrai, Camille. Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-t-elle alors en se tournant vers le comte Trancy. Ciel, mon fiancé, est mort! Et c'est lui et ton frère qui l'ont tué ! accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Mais ça … J'imagine que tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tout entendu, c'est pour cela que tu es intervenue.

Camille ne répondit pas et continua à l'observer. Sa peine était indicible mais une sorte d'indifférence la gagnait.

\- Oui, j'ai tout entendu, confirma-t-elle. Elisabeth, je-je …

Elle avait beau essayer de paraitre forte, elle ne pouvait cacher que tout cela l'ébranlait au-delà de toute raison.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne te laisserai pas leur faire de mal, murmura-elle finalement. Par pitié, reviens et fais comme si de rien n'était. Ne tente rien contre mon frère, je ne te pardonnerai pas.

Elisabeth serra les poings.

\- Petite écervelée ! Mon fiancé vient de mourir! L'être que j'aimais le plus, tué par ces deux raclures, et tu veux que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ?!

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui faire face à quelques centimètres, les yeux étincelants de fureur. Elles se dévisagèrent longuement et Camille comprit qu'elle n'allait pas céder.

\- Je sais que ce que je te demande est cruel, continua-t-elle. Mais-mais...

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je ne peux te laisser faire du mal à mon frère. Ne fais rien, ne dis rien et nous te verserons une bonne compensation.

Lizzy la prit par les épaules et se mit à la secouer pour la forcer à la regarder.

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?! Tu plaisantes, n'est pas Camille ?! Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille ?! la supplia-t-elle en la secouant furieusement.

\- Lâche-moi.

Camille la repoussa assez durement avec sa canne, se dégageant de son emprise.

Elisabeth la dévisagea avec horreur puis les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle tomba à terre, secouée de sanglots, et se remit à essuyer ses yeux avec les manches de sa robe de bal.

\- Lizzy, murmura Camille, soudain peinée.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'enlacer, Elisabeth la rejeta avec toute la force que contenait encore son petit corps terrassé par le chagrin.

\- Ne me touche pas ! lui cria-t-elle. Ne me touche pas, sale hypocrite ! Et ne m'appelle pas Lizzy, je ne laisse pas les gens de ton espèce m'appeler comme ça! Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse ! Tu m'as menti, tu as joué avec moi ! J'ai cru que tu étais mon amie, que tu avais des principes, que tu avais du cœur ! Mais maintenant … Maintenant je réalise que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton satané frère !

Camille serra les dents et se releva, toisant la blonde à terre. Elle ne dit rien car elle savait elle-même que son comportement était immoral.

\- Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? Eh bien, je-je …

Elisabeth se releva, la folie prenant le pas sur elle. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle jetait sur Camille un regard empli de haine et de dégoût.

\- Eh bien, je vais te tuer toi aussi, déclara-elle d'une voix bien plus calme. Je vais te tuer lentement, je vais te faire souffrir. Après je vais le tuer, lui ! fit-elle en montrant de son doigt le comte qui se tenait à l'écart. Ensuite, je vais me rendre chez ton frère et je vais le poignarder dans son sommeil ! Ha ! Ha !

\- Eli-Elisabeth ! Calmez-vous ! Je crois que vous perdez la raison ! lui demanda Camille, effrayée.

Ses yeux verts commençaient à regarder le vide et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus brusques et irréfléchis. Peu de personnes peuvent résister au flot d'émotions qui survient lors de pareilles situations et Miss Midford n'en faisait pas partie.

Hors d'elle-même, Elisabeth se rua comme une furie pour s'emparer du couteau qui était resté sur le sol. Elle le saisit en une seconde puis se jeta sur la jeune fille pour la poignarder. Surprise, Camille lança sa canne en avant qui atterrit dans le ventre de son amie, la faisant tomber à terre.

\- Calmez-vous, lui répéta-t-elle, suppliante.

Elle s'efforçait de rester raisonnable car elle savait que si elle craquait elle aussi, tout serait perdu.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : je ne vous laisserai rien faire à mon frère, reprit-elle, le souffle court. Vous n'allez tuer personne, je vous le jure. Maintenant, vous avez deux options : soit vous abandonnez par vous-même, soit je vous arrête. Je ne veux pas en arriver à de telles extrémités mais sachez que j'aime mon frère. Il peut être un assassin, un brigand, commettre des génocides, mais c'est mon seul et unique frère. Et je suis prête à tout pour le préserver.

Camille se sentait fissurer. A la fois, elle parvenait à maitriser sa voix et ses émotions, affichant un regard indifférent. Mais en même temps, on pouvait voir ses pupilles se dilater et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait tant voulu arracher son cœur en cet instant ! Elle pourrait ainsi être parfaitement cruelle sans en souffrir. Elle haïssait son cœur : d'un côté, il la poussait à haïr ce qu'avait fait Alexandre mais d'un autre, il lui dictait de tout faire pour le protéger. C'était mal de protéger un pareil être, elle le savait, mais elle était sous l'emprise d'un des plus bas instincts de l'être humain.

C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit ce jour-là que sur son échelle de valeurs, l'amour qu'elle portait à son cher frère était au-dessus de tous les autres sentiments raisonnables et justes.

\- Et que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?! Petite hypocrite ! Tu es faible ! Tu es faible ! lui cria Elisabeth depuis le sol. Tu as toujours été faible. Tu as toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour te servir ou pour te protéger !

\- Arrêtez, lui demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête. Arrêtez, vous vous enfoncez.

\- Je ne vais pas arrêter ! N'aies même pas le culot de me le demander encore une fois !

Elisabeth venait en effet de toucher le fond. Ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, ce qu'elle voyait devant elle, tout cela lui était parfaitement insupportable. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle arrivait encore à tenir debout avec toute ces émotions qui ravageaient son être. Dans un laps de temps ridicule par sa petitesse, une belle soirée s'était transformée en l'une des pires nuits de sa vie. Peut-être même la pire qu'elle aurait à endurer. Elle serra les dents de toutes forces.

Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, elle tenta vraiment. Mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Tout ce qui venait de se passait allait rester gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

De son côté, Alois ne bougeait pas. Il comptait intervenir si les choses se gâtaient vraiment mais pour l'instant, il trouvait que Camille s'en sortait avec brio. Il était sincèrement impressionné et sa curiosité le poussait à voir comment cela se dénouerait. Comme s'il était un simple spectateur au théâtre et non l'un des personnages principaux de ce drame.

Camille contemplait gravement Elisabeth. Elle était désormais convaincue que rien n'allait la faire changer d'avis. Elle soupira de frustration et baissa les yeux.

\- Donc, vous restez sur votre position ? lui demanda-t-elle, plus pour la forme que par réel intérêt puisqu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

Au fond d'elle, elle voulait croire que les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger.

\- Parce que tu crois encore que je vais abandonner ?! s'étonna Elisabeth avec mépris. Tu en as de l'audace, gamine affreuse ! Je vais te faire voir ! Toi et ton frère vous allez voir, croyez-moi, vous allez souffrir !

Elle brandit de nouveau le couteau et s'élança à nouveau vers elle.

Pourtant cette fois, elle n'eut même pas la chance de l'effleurer.

Une lumière bleue aveuglante sortit de la main de la jeune fille et des chaines liquides lui lièrent les poings et les chevilles. Il s'agissait d'eau glacée. Si glacée qu'elle lui fit perdre la sensation de ses articulations. Incrédule, elle se débattit, davantage par instinct que par raison. Même lorsqu'elle sentit que son cœur allait s'arrêter, elle continua de se débattre.

Au milieu de sa torpeur, elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que Camille la contemplait avec pitié. Le regard presque tendre de cette fille lui disait de se calmer, d'accepter sa proposition. Il lui affirmait que tout pouvait encore rentrer dans l'ordre, qu'elle avait toujours le pouvoir de rebrousser chemin et de revenir sur sa décision …

\- Dans tes rêves ! lui cracha-t-elle alors.

Camille écarquilla les yeux puis les baissa aussitôt.

\- Bien… Qu'il en soit ainsi, lâcha-t-elle. J'aurais pourtant voulu qu'il en soit autrement…

Et alors que la dernière syllabe quittait ses lèvres, elle frappa le sol de sa canne.

Ce fut un coup léger, ni très fort ni perçant, mais il eut un effet au-delà de l'imaginable.

Les liens qu'Elisabeth croyait serrés au possible se resserrèrent et ce qu'elle croyait être glacé devint brûlant sous la puissance du froid. Elle sentit ses membres céder et bientôt, son corps se glaça de l'intérieur, comme si le froid pénétrait dans ses veines pour le geler. Le cœur de la pauvre ne tint pas longtemps et il cessa de battre dans la minute qui suivit.

Aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, on lui avait offert l'une des morts les plus douces qui soit. La glace, contrairement au feu, est clémente et douce lorsqu'elle doit exécuter et si Camille l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu lui infliger bien pire. Depuis un certain temps, elle s'était beaucoup exercée avec le Saphir et elle était parfaitement au courant de toutes ses capacités.

Pour son dernier sommeil, Elisabeth avait un visage serein. Son corps et ses traits s'étaient détendus sous l'effet du froid et après un instant, les chaines redevinrent de l'eau qui ruisselèrent sur le sol avec le corps de la défunte.

Camille resta un instant à la regarder, inerte sur le sol, assimilant le fait que c'était elle qui l'avait tuée. Cela faisait mal mais détourner les yeux lui était impossible.

\- Je lui avais pourtant donné le choix, murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant tant bien que mal devant le corps.

Elle observa ce visage divin aux yeux fermés, ces lèvres délicates, ce teint de porcelaine, ces joues roses, ces cheveux de soie éparpillés sur le sol. Elle passa sa main dans les boucles d'Elisabeth avant de la retirer brusquement, comme si les cheveux l'avaient brulée. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, elle en était indigne ! Elle s'écarta du cadavre et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne ressentait presque aucun regret. En pesant le sort d'Elisabeth et celui de son frère dans son cœur, le résultat était sans appel. Miss Midford aurait causé trop de problèmes, trop de scandales. Oh, elle était même prête à le tuer ! Et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, elle en état parfaitement capable. Non… Elle ne laisserait jamais personne toucher à son frère, même si elle reconnaissait sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait d'une ordure de la pire espèce, d'une âme que seules les flammes de l'enfer pouvaient dompter… Il avait tué Ciel avec l'aide du Comte Trancy… Et tout cela pour un règlement de compte ou… ou… Quelle importance? Elle n'était pas forte aux jeux de pouvoir de toute façon.

Elle serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses doigts se briser sous la pression. Elle était vraiment misérable… Elle était une meurtrière, une vile et terrible meurtrière ! Oh, comment pouvait-on lui pardonner ? À cet instant, elle se dégoûta.

Alois la contempla un instant. La tête enfouie entre ses genoux, on ne pouvait voir son visage ni la main serrant la pierre bleue qui avait cessé de briller. Elle ne disait pas un mot, elle ne faisait pas un mouvement. Il avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule mais elle le repoussa immédiatement.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! lui cria-t-elle comme s'il tentait de la violer.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux bruns brillants de larmes et il vit dans ses belles prunelles qui, quelques heures auparavant le regardaient avec tendresse, une douleur lancinante. Il fit un pas en arrière, surpris par le ressentiment qui brûlait dans sa voix et dans son regard.

\- Camille… Je-je ...

Mais il ne continua pas. De toute façon, qu'avait-il à dire ? Quels que soient ses mots, pourraient-ils soulager cette enfant de la peine qui la torturait ?

La réponse était non. Il voyait bien que pour ce soir, tout était fini. Il valait mieux aller dormir pour écouter les conseils que pourrait leur donner la nuit … Voyant la cheville méchamment tordue qui dépassait de la robe de la jeune fille, il en éprouva une forte pitié. La pauvre ne méritait pas cela. Si cela avait été une autre que Camille, il serait resté indifférent.

Mais qu'une fille aussi douce, gentille et innocente se retrouve mêlée à des jeux aussi déshonorants, il ne pouvait le tolérer … Elle s'était retrouvée devant l'un des pires dilemmes que pouvait imposer la vie et elle avait agis comme il le voulait.

\- Vous avez fait le bon choix, lui dit-il alors.

Camille releva ses yeux gorgés de larmes de nouveau vers lui, indignée. Elle ne dit rien. Ce regard suffisait à lui seul pour témoigner de son ressenti et honnêtement, elle était trop épuisée pour parler.

Elle prit sa pierre bleue et se releva pour s'en aller mais il l'arrêta.

\- Mais ne soyez pas folle ! lui dit-il en la retenant de force. Regardez votre pied, vous ne ferez qu'aggraver votre état!

\- Laissez-moi ! gronda-t-elle en se retournant pour le regarder avec le pire des mépris. Je ne veux plus vous voir après ce que vous avez fait ! Vous me dégoûtez, je vous hais !

Le comte soutint son regard avec peine.

\- Quoi que vous disiez, je ne vais pas vous laissez empiéter sur votre santé plus que ce que vous ne l'avez déjà fait, reprit-il avec douceur. Croyez-moi, si vous descendez les marches dans votre état, votre pied va céder et se briser définitivement, et dans votre chute, au vu des escaliers, vous pouvez parfaitement mourir.

Camille haussa les épaules et se retourna pour descendre. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'atteindre la première marche qu'elle se retrouva soulevée par de forts bras pour être transportée comme une princesse. Ce n'était pourtant pas ceux du comte mais ceux de Claude, son majordome, dont elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence.

Il était revenu à la minute même et Alois lui avait tout de suite donné l'ordre de raccompagner Miss Albertwood à sa chambre. Camille ne chercha pas à se débattre. Claude était trop fort pour elle et elle n'avait guère envie de réutiliser le Saphir. Peu à peu, une fatigue terrible s'empara d'elle et la força à fermer les yeux. Elle n'était pas habituée à veiller aussi tard et les événements de cette journée avaient bouleversé son âme au-delà des limites. Alors elle s'endormit entre les bras forts et presque protecteurs du majordome, imaginant qu'un être aimé était à sa place.

Le comte descendit derrière eux. Il fixait les petits pieds de la demoiselle assoupie qui flottaient dans l'air. L'un était sain, droit. En somme, normal. Mais l'autre … l'autre était tordu, vilainement tordu. Comme si l'os avait été détaché du reste de la jambe. Il en avait pitié … La guérison n'était plus envisageable dans ces conditions.

\- La pauvre…

Elle avait aggravé son cas rien que pour monter… Était-ce de la bravoure ou de la bêtise? Peut-être un peu des deux. Même si la deuxième hypothèse se révélait être la bonne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé du sort de cette enfant. Il ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps mais cela lui avait suffit pour comprendre cette personne simple, dépourvue de caractère mais pourtant au cœur si honnête et bon.

Elle aussi l'avait aimé presque comme un frère. Elle lui avait été reconnaissante comme personne … Mais maintenant, elle le haïssait autant que son pauvre cœur pouvait le lui permettre mais Alois, après avoir pénétré cette personnalité peu compliquée, avait fini par déduire qu'elle ne pouvait véritablement haïr. La haine était un sentiment trop fort, trop mauvais pour un cœur qui ne savait qu'aimer. Si Camille devait un jour haïr, elle en mourrait.

Ils prirent le chemin le plus court et le plus discret pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre de Miss Albertwood et déposèrent son corps endormi sur son grand lit rose.

Alois eut ainsi l'occasion d'observer cette chambre qui, comme tout le reste de sa demeure, transpirait la surenchère à plein nez … C'en était risible : Alexandre voulait montrer qu'il avait de l'argent à tout prix et cela se voyait dans les froufrous qu'il avait mis absolument partout dans la chambre de sa sœur, que ce soit sur les murs ou sur les rideaux. Tout était tapageur et mieux valait s'abstenir de mentionner le nombre de jouets et de peluches dispersés dans la pièce … Il croyait encore que sa sœur était une enfant qui jouait à la poupée. Cela semblait lui faire plaisir de la considérer ainsi.

En sortant de la chambre de petite fille, Alois se pencha vers Claude.

-Défais mes bagages, je crois qu'il me faudra rester ici plus longtemps que prévu. Demain, j'enverrai une lettre à l'un de mes collaborateurs pour qu'il m'envoie les modèles de la saison d'automne.

Il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai bien ri de Lord Albertwood qui consacre ses vacances à la comptabilité mais je ne vais pas me retrouver mieux, moi qui serais obligé de travailler à distance … Enfin, ce n'est pas plus mal. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain.

Il eut l'air satisfait de ce projet.

\- Oui, tout le monde sera parti et nous pourrons parler à notre aise pour tout éclaircir ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie. Mais au fait, se rappela-t-il en se tournant soudain vers son majordome. Qu'est-il advenu de Sebastian ?

\- Votre Altesse, je crois qu'il s'apprête à partir-

\- Non, laisse tomber. Finalement, nous en reparlerons demain aussi, l'interrompit le comte. Je suis trop fatigué maintenant. Tout ce que je désire, c'est faire un bon dodo ! Ah, voilà mes appartements ! Tu peux partir maintenant et oh, n'oublie pas de te charger de la carcasse de cette chère Elisabeth. Celle de Ciel peut bien rester où elle se trouve !

\- Bien, Votre Altesse, répondit le majordome en s'inclinant alors que son maître, ne le regardant déjà plus, s'en allait vers ses appartements en baillant.

…

Sous la lumière de la lune était posé sur l'herbe le corps sans vie de celui qui fut Ciel Phantomhive le temps d'une courte vie. Il était étendu sur le dos, l'expression figée, les bras et les jambes désarticulés, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il pouvait encore voir mais la bouche dignement fermée. Un sang écarlate s'était répandu sous son corps et son odeur commençait à se répandre dans l'air.

Un homme d'apparence humaine vêtue d'un costume de majordome déchiré, sans doute à cause d'une bagarre récente avec un autre diable, se pencha sur le corps et arracha la bague sertie d'un admirable diamant bleu qui se trouvait sur le pouce de l'ancien comte avant de l'amener aux lèvres de celui-ci. Le diamant se mit à briller d'une lueur singulière l'espace d'une seconde puis celui qui fut le majordome des Phantomhive pendant une génération le détacha des lèvres du comte mort et se releva, souriant avec satisfaction.

\- C'est fini ? demanda un homme d'une impressionnante taille vêtu d'un costume noir très formel tout en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Oui, Sir William, affirma d'une voix suave Sebastian.

\- Je note : « En ce jour, le démon de rang 13 ayant contracté avec Dominic Phantomhive s'achève concernant la possession de l'âme de ce dernier, comme le stipule leur accord conclut du vivant de celui-ci ».

Il nota ses mots à toute allure dans le volumineux livre qu'il transportait puis il le referma presque brusquement et se mit à observer avec surprise la mine satisfaite du démon.

\- Vous, les démons, êtes vraiment des créatures qui ne peuvent inspirer que du mépris, marmonna le Dieu de la Mort avec dédain.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda celui qui ne se nommait plus Sebastian avec un air presque innocent.

\- Vos agissements sont méprisables. Non seulement vous avez profité de l'innocence d'un enfant pour conclure avec lui un pacte odieux mais vous êtes aussi capable d'imiter les sentiments rien que pour que les humains s'attachent à vous et vous confient plus facilement leur âme … Vous avez vécu avec cette jeune personne longtemps, vous avez affronté tant de choses avec elle, n'éprouvez-vous donc aucune once de tristesse à sa mort ? lui demanda le Dieu de la Mort sur le même ton. Parfois, je me demande si vous êtes même dotés de sentiments.

Le démon sourit malicieusement puis réfléchit un moment.

\- Je suis un démon, Sir William, répondit-il alors. Mon rôle est de corrompre et de répandre le mal. Je ne suis pas un ange. Nous, les êtres des enfers, ne sommes pas dépourvus de sentiments comme vous l'affirmez. Il nous en faut juste beaucoup pour nous attacher ou pour ne pas succomber à notre véritable nature. Le concernant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en jetant un regard au corps du défunt, cet humain n'a fait que me divertir. Pas une seule fois je n'ai ressenti autre chose que de l'amusement en sa compagnie. Mais je ne peux que reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une âme délicieuse, conclut-il en donnant un baiser au diamant bleu qui abritait la fameuse âme.

William le dévisagea puis lui tourna le dos. Il n'avait rien à faire avec un être pareil alors il s'envola au loin.

L'ancien Sebastian resta un moment à observer le corps de son ancien maître puis lui tourna le dos.

\- Ce fut une belle aventure.

Il brandit le diamant bleu en face de lui, sachant qu'il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas par hasard que le duc Albertwood et son ami avaient choisi cet endroit pour l'exécution. Soudain, le vide se déchira et une brèche s'ouvrit. Il s'y enfonça sans un regard en arrière et elle se referma sur lui.

… Fin du Chapitre …


	16. Chapitre XV

**Merci à la fabuleuse Pommedapi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, je la remercie des tonnes et des tonnes de fois.**

 **Merci aussi à Manon & Nimk-chan pour leurs gentils commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Au passage, Nimk-chan, sympa ta photo de profil -)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre XV**_

 _19 août 1897 – Compté de Hamphire_

 _9 : 36_

\- Miss Camille ! Miss Camille ! Il est temps de vous réveiller !

Annie eut beau secouer sa jeune maîtresse dans tous les sens, elle ne parvint pas à la réveiller ou du moins à la faire se lever pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille qui s'était endormie toute habillée avait la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller et ne disait mot. Elle avait envie de rester au lit, de ne plus bouger du tout… Elle ne voulait pas affronter ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui.

\- Miss Camille, je sais que vous devez être fatiguée car vous vous êtes couchée très tard mais vous devez au moins manger ce que je vous ai apporté. Après, je vous laisserai dormir autant de temps qu'il vous plaira, insista-t-elle en la secouant aussi gentiment que possible.

Elle continua à essayer de la persuader jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des sanglots péniblement étouffés dans l'oreiller rose. Elle se figea, surprise, puis jeta un regard plein d'interrogations à ce corps qui ne voulait pas bouger.

\- Miss, allez-vous bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. M'entendez-vous ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Camille ne répondit pas et Annie, ne sachant plus que faire, se mit à lui caresser le dos. Sa main était douce et chaude, et son toucher était aussi léger que celui d'une plume, aussi réconfortant que celui d'une mère. Pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait, cette attention redoubla les pleurs de Camille. Ce qui n'était qu'une petite averse se transforma en une tempête terrible qui fit rage dans l'être étroit et fragile de cette enfant.

Camille avait mal partout mais surtout dans son cœur qu'elle sentait prêt à exploser. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de pleurer mais elle n'avait pas la force de s'arrêter. Quelque chose de puissant s'était emparé d'elle et ne voulait pas la lâcher. De toute façon, elle méritait de souffrir ainsi et elle savait que même si elle pleurait des rivières, des lacs et des océans, ce ne serait jamais assez pour expier sa faute auprès d'elle-même et du monde entier. D'un côté, et même si elle souffrait, elle en était heureuse. Tout le monde mérite d'être puni d'une manière ou d'une autre et si personne ne se chargeait de la châtier, sa conscience allait le faire.

Elle se redressa alors et repoussa la main d'Annie violemment.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Je ne veux pas manger, pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas ?! Mais partez ! Et dîtes à tout le monde que je ne veux voir personne !

Elle essuya ses larmes pour se donner plus de contenance et fusilla sa femme de chambre du regard pour appuyer ses dires.

\- D'accord, murmura celle-ci avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

Annie n'avait encore jamais vu Camille dans un pareil état et elle n'aurait pas cru qu'une personne comme elle pouvait même ressentir de la colère. Elle était d'habitude si gentille, si adorable, ne posant aucun problème et acceptant tout comme si elle n'avait aucune volonté. Quelque chose venait de lui arriver, elle en était sûre. Un tel changement ne peut s'opérer sans un événement terrible pour le déclencher… Pour l'instant, elle allait la laisser se remettre de ses émotions puis elle ferait de son mieux pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se doutait sérieusement que son frère devait y être lié de près ou de loin. Rien de mal n'arrivait dans cette demeure sans qu'Alexandre n'y soit impliqué...

Camille resta donc seule, repliée sur son lit, encore vêtue de sa robe de la veille qui était maintenant froissée. Elle ne pleurait plus mais elle était roulée en boule sur les draps, regardant le vide avec des yeux rouges enfoncés dans une figure effrayante de pâleur.

Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer. Elle sentait encore la douleur mais elle n'y réagissait plus. Au moins, elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui rendait la chose plus supportable. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas d'aide, de compassion ou même de tendresse, quelle que soit la personne qui pourrait les lui présenter. Une personne comme elle méritait la solitude, comme en prison, car la solitude était le lieu dans lequel la repentance s'exprimait le mieux dans l'âme des criminels.

Oh, comme elle voulait se repentir ! Ce n'était même plus un devoir pour ce cœur fragile et aimant mais un plaisir. Par la repentance, elle pourrait peut-être atténuer la culpabilité du crime affreux qu'elle avait commis.

Elle se mit à trembler… Elle se dégoûtait. Tout en elle la répugnait jusqu'à lui donner mal au ventre. Elle méritait la prison ou le bagne. Elle ne se sentirait bien que lorsqu'une haute justice proclamerait une sentence contre elle, lorsqu'elle serait humiliée et pointée du doigt, vue pour ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Mais elle savait que cela n'allait jamais arriver. Alors elle allait se punir elle-même et commencer à purger sa peine dès aujourd'hui.

…

\- Buvons à notre victoire !

Alexandre ouvrit une bouteille d'excellent champagne, ce genre de bouteilles qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa cave pour les événements vraiment importants. Il servit un grand verre et le tendit au comte Trancy qui était assis sur un canapé, les jambes croisées et l'expression sans plaisir.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vous vois véritablement enthousiaste, Lord Albertwood, lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'il prenait place près de lui. Nous devrions peut-être commettre des crimes plus souvent, vous seriez alors davantage joyeux.

\- Non, non, non, fit Alexandre en secouant la tête. Sa mort n'est pas ce qui me rend heureux. Au fond, je suis plus soulagé que content. Ce qui me remplit de joie par contre, ce sont les parts de marché que je vais gagner après la disparition de cette bestiole!

\- Vous êtes bien drôle, cher Lord, répondit le comte. Lorsque certains rencontrent une montagne sur leur chemin, ils essayent de la gravir ou de la contourner mais vous, vous sortez l'artillerie lourde et la rasez directement de la carte. Vous savez, j'ai connu des hommes plus délicats dans ma courte vie.

\- Je n'aime pas la concurrence déloyale et encore moins les demi-mesures mais quoi que je fasse, je ne serai jamais aussi drôle que vous, répliqua Alexandre en souriant. Au fait, avant de mourir, il a menacé de révéler vos vraies racines, de quoi voulait-il parler au juste ?

\- Il y a certaines blagues qui résonnent mieux dans la tête que sur les lèvres, biaisa le comte.

\- Excusez-moi mais la retenue me fait défaut lors des moments d'émotions, s'amusa Alexandre. Je vous comprends parfaitement et je compte sur vous pour que notre innocente farce reste une blague personnelle.

\- Vous ai-je déjà déçu ? lui demanda Alois, l'air offensé.

\- Non, jusqu'ici je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre de vous, au contraire, confirma Alexandre en se relevant pour aller observer la fenêtre. Mais qui sait, dit-il en contemplant le magnifique bout de jardin en dessous. Les choses changent.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, le rassura le comte.

\- Vous avez surtout intérêt à garder le pacte, cher allié, répondit Lord Albertwood sans se retourner. Si je tombe à cause de vous, je vous entraine avec moi.

A ces mots, un petit rictus vint éclairer le visage du comte.

\- Et si moi je tombe à cause de vous, je vous entraine également.

Il termina alors son verre et se mit à réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vide, avant d'éclater de rire. Alexandre cessa son inspection du jardin et se retourna. Alois riait aux éclats en tapant son genou.

\- D'où vous vient cette soudaine hilarité ? s'enquit le Lord en allant de nouveau s'assoir en face de lui.

Se calmant un peu, Alois posa sur son complice un regard moqueur.

\- Je pensais à votre jeu d'acteur de tout à l'heure, à la façon dont vous avez paru choqué en apprenant que le comte Phantomhive était mort, à votre air dépité et à vos mots si bien choisis ! Je parie que vous avez passé la nuit à les écrire et à les apprendre!

Alexandre détourna les yeux, l'air contrarié : Alois Trancy avait vu juste.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous devriez en rire. Moi, au moins, j'ai fait un effort. De votre côté, vous n'étiez même pas ébranlé. Je pense même qu'un ou deux convives ont vu votre froideur à l'égard de cette nouvelle. C'était suspicieux. Mais passons, cela n'a plus d'importance. Le chef de police a emporté le corps. Aucun de nous deux n'a été suspecté, nous en avons de la veine ! Mais au passage, qu'avez-vous fait de Miss Midford ? Si elle est encore vivante, je propose de l'éliminer et sur le champ. Elle est gênante.

\- Pas la peine de me le dire ! s'exclama le comte en réponse. Je ne suis pas un enfant, vous n'avez pas besoin de me commander et de me dire ce que je dois faire ! On s'est chargé de son compte et maintenant, elle doit être aux anges avec son chéri de Ciel !

\- On ? nota Alexandre en arquant les sourcils. Combien de personnes avez-vous impliqué en plus ?

\- Oh ! rit soudain Alois en se grattant le cou. Je voulais plutôt dire, _je_ me suis chargé de son compte. N'y prêtez pas attention, ma langue a tendance à fourcher. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de faire cette tête-là, Lord, nous sommes tranquilles. Hors de tout soupçon !

Hors de tout soupçon, oui, ils l'étaient.

Celui qui avait découvert le corps du comte n'était autre que le pauvre jardinier lorsque celui-ci s'en était allé pour arroser la pelouse et les plantes à cinq heures du matin comme à son habitude. Le vieil homme auquel on avait donné plusieurs jours de repos était désormais dans son lit, en proie à une fièvre induite par le choc. Il avait failli mourir de peur en voyant le cadavre qui commençait à sentir.

Peu de temps après, c'était Alexandre qui avait été réveillé. Lorsqu'on lui avait appris la nouvelle, il avait paru aussi surpris que s'il ne le savait pas. Il s'était en effet entrainé à faire cette tête toute la nuit devant sa glace. Puis la police avait été appelée et elle était arrivée une heure plus tard. Après avoir inspecté la dépouille, elle l'avait emportée et les inspecteurs étaient venus interroger les convives qui venaient à peine de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Les interrogatoires avaient été peu fructueux globalement puisque la veille au soir, tout le monde avait trop bu et personne ne se souvenait plus de rien. Passons sur le fait que connaissant le rang social et les relations de la majorité des invités, les inspecteurs n'avaient pas trop osé les brusquer ou les déranger non plus. En somme, les interrogatoires avaient manqué de sérieux dans la méthodologie.

Néanmoins, ils avaient pu rassembler assez d'informations pour constituer un dossier solide sur la mort du comte.

La première chose qu'ils avaient remarquée avait été l'absence d'Elisabeth Midford, la fiancée du défunt. Ils avaient su en questionnant les invités que celle-ci avait passé la soirée à chercher son fiancé, visiblement en colère car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la délaissait. Le comte avait semblé songeur vers les derniers jours de sa vie, un peu rêveur… presque amoureux.

On lui avait prêté une liaison avec une actrice quelques mois auparavant. Ce n'était au départ qu'une blague mais une blague qui prenait tout son sens aujourd'hui. Nul ne savait qui entre les invités avait remis cette affaire sur le tapis mais ce devait être un féru de scandales. On s'était même amusé à donner à cette actrice qui n'avait à la base aucun visage, aucun nom, aucune crédibilité, toute une biographie. Miss Midford devait sûrement être au courant de cette liaison et se rendant compte hier que son fiancé n'allait jamais lui revenir, elle l'aurait assassiné et se serait enfuie…

Cela tenait parfaitement la route. Après tout, ce n'était pas le premier ni le dernier meurtre passionnel qui se produisait. Ce crime avait juste la particularité de mettre en scène de hauts personnages de la vie mondaine anglaise, rien de plus. Satisfaits de ce scénario et ne voulant surtout pas importuner davantage ces nobles qui pouvaient détruire leur carrière en un claquement de doigt, les inspecteurs s'étaient retirés avec comme seule mission de retrouver la meurtrière. Les invités étaient alors partis de la demeure avec l'agréable sentiment d'avoir pris part à un roman palpitant.

Il faut comprendre que ces êtres aimaient ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ce qui interrompait pour un moment la monotonie et la tranquillité dans lesquelles ils évoluaient constamment. Ce genre de drame n'était pour eux qu'un divertissement plus sensationnel que les autres malgré leurs airs choqués et leur indignation.

…

Après la fin de leur échange, Alois sortit du bureau de son allié pour le laisser travailler en paix, lui qui n'aimait rien d'autre davantage que le travail.

Il avait beau avoir joué la carte de la nonchalance devant lui, il était en réalité d'une humeur bien agitée. La visite de la police l'avait fort ennuyé et une image ne cessait de le hanter : celle de la Camille d'hier aux joues mouillées de larmes et au pied tordu. Ce poids sur son cœur, il savait que c'était de la pitié.

Néanmoins, il avait besoin de lui parler et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui.

Il traversa ainsi les couloirs de la demeure redevenus calmes. Des portraits et des tableaux tapissaient les murs. Pour la plupart, il connaissait les personnalités sur les portraits et il ne devait que reconnaitre le goût des Albertwood de génération en génération en matière d'art. Les fenêtres étaient toutes grandement ouvertes, laissant pénétrer l'odeur des fleurs qui s'épanouissaient dans le jardin sous le soleil d'août, portée par la brise agréable qui se transformait en baiser glacé lorsque l'hiver venait.

Il arriva bientôt à l'appartement de Camille devant cette grande porte blanche presque intimidante. Il prit une grande inspiration et leva son poing pour frapper mais une force implacable l'en empêcha. Il était soudain plein d'appréhension quant à l'accueil qu'elle lui réserverait. Sans doute n'allait-elle pas apprécier sa visite. Sans doute cela lui causerait-il plus de douleur qu'autre chose mais il avait besoin de lui parler, de savoir certaines éléments. Avec cette forte résolution en tête, il se mit à toquer à la porte.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et réessaya.

\- Camille ! Ouvrez cette porte, s'il-vous-plait ! J'ai instamment besoin de vous parler. Répondez au moins, dites quelque chose ! Allez-vous bien ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, la jeune fille s'était couverte les oreilles avec ses mains et était toujours recroquevillée sur son lit, les yeux plein de larmes.

\- Qu'il la ferme… Qu'il la ferme… Qu'il la ferme ! murmurait-elle en pleurant.

Le comte resta pourtant à frapper pendant une bonne minute et même s'il ne recevait aucune réponse, il s'obstinait. C'était une véritable torture mais elle était encore plus déterminée que lui à ne pas répondre. Elle n'avait tout simplement aucune envie de lui parler, de le voir … Sa seule image l'écœurait. Elle ne voulait plus de personne. Désormais, elle était convaincue que tout le monde était méchant, que sa confiance allait toujours être bafouée, que sous chaque sourire se trouvait un piège fourbe.

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Alois ne désarmait pas. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter, alors là non ! S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter, c'était bien l'ignorance. Pour lui, c'était un supplice, encore plus lorsque la personne qui l'ignorait était Camille. Cette gentille et douce Camille… Oh ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir cette partie de lui. Pourquoi diable avait-elle dû voir cette partie de lui ?! C'était injuste !

\- Mon bon Comte !

Il s'arrêta brusquement de cogner et se retournant, il vit une grande et belle blonde s'avancer vers lui. Elle était vêtue de l'uniforme des serviteurs mais cela n'altérait en rien la noblesse et l'élégance de son être. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait toutes les qualités requises pour être un mannequin. Il la détailla ensuite un instant, les sourcils froncés, car il voyait en elle un air de déjà-vu avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de la femme de chambre de Miss Albertwood. Elle avançait vers lui en soulevant sa robe pour marcher plus vite, le regardant furieusement de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Miss Albertwood a exigé ne point être dérangée par qui-que-ce-soit alors je vous prierai de ne plus l'importuner, lui dit-elle en arrivant à son niveau.

Elle était de sa taille : ce qui les séparait n'était rien d'autre qu'un misérable centimètre.

\- Je demande le pardon, je n'étais point au courant de cela, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, les bras croisés. Veuillez faire parvenir à votre jeune maîtresse mes plus sincères excuses et dites-lui que je voudrais qu'elle m'accorde un entretien prochainement. N'oubliez pas de lui préciser que c'est une affaire d'une grande importance qui me pousse à chercher cela.

\- Bien, Comte Trancy, fit la servante en s'inclinant devant lui. Je lui ferai parvenir vos mots aussitôt qu'elle sera dans de meilleures dispositions. Sachez qu'elle est souffrante aujourd'hui, cela lui arrive de temps à autre. Vous devez savoir qu'elle est d'une santé fragile et qu'un rien arrive à la chambouler. Cependant, je tiens beaucoup à elle alors je vous prierai de la ménager un peu, vous qui semblez la porter dans votre estime.

\- Pour rien au monde je ne blesserai cette charmante enfant volontairement, lui assura-t-il en se retournant. Ah, et au passage, se rappela-t-il en faisant brusquement volte-face et en prenant la main d'Annie entre les siennes. Vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous étiez d'une beauté saisissante ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu par cette question.

\- Que… Mais que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur le Comte ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Ce dernier lui sourit doucement et la fit tourner pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. La pauvre était si surprise par ce comportement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

\- Comme je me le disais, murmura-t-il soudainement. Vous avez des mesures idéales. Des filles aussi belles que vous, j'en vois presque tous les jours au travail mais vous, dit-il en se penchant pour observer les traits de son visage de plus près, vous êtes un peu différente. Contrairement à beaucoup, votre visage, en plus d'être beau, a du caractère. C'est important le caractère, surtout dans le monde du mannequinat. Le caractère vous définit, vous rend unique. Combien ai-je vu de filles belles comme des Venus mais sans caractère? Ces filles sont partout et malgré tous les dons que leur a faits la nature, elles sont presque insignifiantes, elles n'arrivent jamais à se faire un nom dans le milieu… Mais votre cas est différent, je pressens que vous auriez un grand avenir si vous décidez d'exploiter ce cadeau de la nature à bon escient. Vous n'ignorez sûrement pas que je dirige l'une des plus grandes et des plus prestigieuses maison de couture de toute l'Europe. J'ai des branches en France, en Allemagne, en Espagne, en Italie mais aussi en Autriche… Les gens s'arrachent les vêtements de la maison Trancy depuis deux siècles déjà et si vous acceptez de travailler pour moi, je vous jure que vous gagnerez une fortune en peu de temps...

\- Mais-mais… n'est-ce pas mal ? Je veux dire que ma mère ne serait pas fière de moi si je gagne ma vie de la sorte.

\- Oh, mais je ne vous propose pas de devenir une prostituée ! Au contraire, le métier que je vous propose est très noble, bien plus que celui que vous exercez en ce moment, ajouta-t-il dans un rire moqueur. À la place de laver, repasser et ranger les sublimes vêtements de votre maîtresse que vous devez envier, je vous offre la possibilité de les porter, de devenir une idole, de parcourir le monde, d'assister aux plus grandes réceptions et de faire la connaissance de personnalités que vous ne pourrez même pas regarder dans les yeux si vous décidez de continuer cette misérable existence!

\- Vous exagérez ! dit-elle soudain, reprenant ses esprits et s'éloignant un peu du comte. Je ne peux accepter votre offre. Quoi que vous pensiez, la vie que vous me proposez ne m'intéresse plus. Je dois vous avouer que si vous me l'aviez demandé un mois plus tôt, j'aurais accepté mais maintenant, j'ai une dette que je dois rembourser. Ma maîtresse est seule, voyez-vous. Elle est si seule et abandonnée de tous qu'elle n'a que moi. Et puis, elle m'a rendu tant de services et s'est montrée si bonne que je ne pourrais la quitter sans trahir mes valeurs.

Le comte fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

\- Vous me dites que par simple gratitude, vous êtes prête à renoncer à une vie pleine de luxe et d'opportunités ? En voilà une première ! D'habitude, je reçois un accord sur le champ lorsque je repère un modèle prometteur!

Finalement, il sourit.

\- Ah, comme je l'ai dit, vous avez du caractère ! Je me trompe rarement lorsqu'il s'agit de deviner la vraie nature des gens. À vrai dire, je voulais vous tester pour voir si vous étiez digne d'être auprès d'un être au cœur aussi fragile que celui de Miss Albertwood et je vois que vous l'êtes en effet. Prenez bien soin de cette petite, elle est trop sensible, et vous qui avez du caractère, essayez de lui en donner un peu. Mais je n'ai pas menti, vous feriez un modèle remarquable!

Maintenant qu'il était un peu soulagé, il se retourna brusquement et s'éloigna. Décidément, ce n'était pas le moment de parler avec Camille. Tout était contre lui et elle semblait vraiment souffrante. Il devait prendre son mal en patience. Au moins, ce serait plus facile en sachant qu'elle se trouvait entre de bonnes mains.

Annie le regarda disparaitre et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un bien bizarre personnage.

…

 _ **Royaume de l'Ombre**_

Une voix de sirène chantait dans une forêt noire. Elle était douce comme celle d'une enfant mais elle fredonnait des airs que même le plus dément des compositeurs n'aurait pu imaginer. En entendant une pareille voix, en écoutant de pareils vers, l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à connaitre l'emplacement de celle qui les récitait.

Bien que la forêt fût très noire, un astre surdimensionné d'une couleur sans nom et si proche qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir le toucher si on levait la main, éclairait le chemin pour permettre de voir. Sous les pieds, pas de terre mais un chemin de sable et encore moins de plantes, juste des épines. Des épines taillées comme des piques qui bordaient la route et encerclaient les arbres aux troncs gris et aux feuilles noires. Le ciel aussi était noir, sans étoiles, incroyablement noir, si noir qu'on croyait devenir aveugle rien qu'en le fixant, peu importe à quel point l'astre brillait.

Pas une âme ne se faisait entendre. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas su se faire discrets étaient morts, sauf celle qui chantait. En suivant la mélodieuse voix, on arrivait à une grande clairière. Comme dans le reste de la forêt, il n'y avait que des épines sur le sol, n'épargnant pas les quelques cailloux qui s'y trouvaient et les trouant, recouvrant presqu'intégralement le grand rocher qui se trouvait en son centre. Sur cet impressionnant rocher gris s'étalait une longue et brillante chevelure d'ébène, une chevelure aussi noire que l'était le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Ces cheveux avaient l'air d'être des fils de soie. D'apparence solide et d'une épaisseur grandiose, quelques mèches jouaient avec la brise glacée qui régissait le temps de la forêt. De gracieux doigts blancs, longs et fins, et au bout desquels se trouvaient de longs ongles noirs et pointus, s'affairaient à tresser les beaux cheveux.

Les doigts appartenaient à une main délicate qui s'étendait en un bras tout aussi long et fin couvert d'une peau laiteuse, et en levant les yeux un peu, on pouvait apercevoir un visage inexpressif. Ce visage avait des traits féminins très distingués, de longs cils aussi noirs que les cheveux, un nez fin, des joues inexistantes et un petit front sans un pli, sans une ride. En somme, cette créature avait une peau plus douce et plus belle que celle d'un nouveau-né. Et c'était de ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes que sortaient la belle voix et les vers tentateurs.

Cette personne à l'allure jeune portait une longue robe simple, beige, mais qui contrastait pourtant fortement avec sa peau pâle. La robe était remontée et l'on pouvait admirer sa longue et fine jambe pâle alors que l'autre était repliée. Elle était remarquable cette créature, épousant tous les critères de beauté. Mais en la voyant, on ne pouvait la confondre avec une humaine. Elle dégageait une aura troublante, étrange, bizarre même, une aura qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait posséder. En somme, ce n'était pas descriptible car les hommes n'avaient pas inventé de mot capable de désigner l'impression qui frappait à la rencontre d'un être pareil. Pour ressentir ce soulèvement dans l'âme, il fallait entendre cette voix, se tenir près de cette créature si proche en un sens et si loin dans l'autre de ce qui définit l'essence même d'humanité.

La femme continuait de faire entendre sa belle chanson, tressant ses cheveux d'ébène, mais elle se tut soudainement et ouvrit les paupières pour révéler au monde des yeux rouges qui tranchaient avec le blanc de sa peau lorsqu'elle vit que devant elle se tenait une grande personne portant une cape sombre et une capuche sur la tête de sorte que de son rocher, elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Néanmoins, elle sourit.

\- Vous êtes revenu, murmura-t-elle de sa voix fluette. Vous êtes encore plus discret qu'avant, je ne vous ai point senti arriver.

La personne retira sa capuche et leva vers elle des yeux aussi rouges que les siens puis lui sourit à son tour. Il avait des traits aussi fins et beaux qu'elle mais avec un air plus masculin.

\- Il le fallait bien… J'ai pu ainsi profiter de ta belle voix, lui répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Le sourire de la fille s'effaça. Elle se mit à flairer l'air et gémit de plaisir.

\- Que c'est bon… Quelle odeur ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez pris autant de temps. Ce genre d'âme mérite de patienter…

Ce dernier se remit à astiquer le diamant bleu à son pouce ganté de noir.

\- Tu as toujours eu un bon odorat, lui dit-il alors.

\- Comptez-vous reprendre vos anciennes responsabilités ? lui demanda-t-elle en continuant de tresser ses cheveux. Si la réponse est oui, alors vous devriez vous rendre sans tarder à la capitale pour rencontrer Sa Majesté. Depuis le début de la conquête de la Terre, le pays est en effervescence et elle ne cesse de vous demander.

\- C'est pour cela que vous vous trouvez ici ? devina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Je sais que je devrais travailler davantage mais je ne me sens plus apte à le faire dans l'ambiance qui sévit actuellement. Je ne peux être tranquille que dans ces forêts. J'ai hâte que cette conquête se termine. Sa Majesté a promis que dès que la Terre sera sous notre contrôle, il n'y aura plus de famine, plus de morts… Seulement, cela ne se fera pas de sitôt. Les Purificateurs continuent de nous arrêter …

\- Oui, c'est une fâcheuse situation, approuva le démon en pressant son menton pointu. Mais ils commencent à faiblir. Sans l'eau de pureté qui leur permettait de nous tenir tête jusqu'à maintenant, ils doivent se rabattre sur leurs autres armes, or celles-ci ne sont pas aussi efficaces. Sur le long terme, nous l'emporterons s'ils ne trouvent pas de meilleures défenses. Quant à toi, ne laisse pas la paresse t'envahir, tu as des responsabilités. Nous comptons sur toi et tous les autres pour la production de l'Arderie.

\- J'essaye, dit-elle. J'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux. Mais dès que les choses deviennent vraiment décisives, je me décourage et je fuis… Mais enfin, vous me connaissez bien. Vous savez que mon travail est cyclique…

Elle s'allongea sur le rocher, regardant l'astre qui brillait au-dessus d'eux.

\- Je travaille un certain temps puis je me repose… Maintenant, je suis dans la période de repos et je vais bientôt me remettre à la tâche… Ah ! lâcha-t-elle avec une expression fatiguée. Que cette existence est rude ! Parfois, je voudrais tant devenir humaine pour pouvoir connaitre le repos éternel… Leur existence est certes courte mais si intense ! Toutes ces émotions si fortes, si bouleversantes… Et après toute cette souffrance et toute cette joie, ils ont droit au _vrai_ repos. On aura beau en rire, les plaindre ou les considérer comme des proies, finalement, ce sont eux qui ont le plus de chance dans ce monde. Au moins, ils n'ont pas à se soucier de l'ennui et du vide de l'immortalité.

\- Il est vrai qu'ils sont bien intéressants, ces hommes, mais excuse-moi, je dois maintenant me rendre à la capitale. Je ne peux me permettre de faire attendre plus longtemps Sa Majesté.

\- Vous avez raison, mieux vaut ne pas faire attendre une telle personnalité, approuva la créature, regardant toujours le ciel d'un air absent.

\- En attendant, tâche de reprendre tes fonctions aussi rapidement que possible, lui recommanda-t-il sur un ton un peu plus sévère. En temps de guerre, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de divagations. C'est la pérennité de notre espèce qui est menacée si la production de l'Arderie baisse, ne l'oublie pas. Si tu continues à prendre cela à la légère, tu sais que nous serons obligés de t'infliger des sanctions.

\- Je le sais…Et je vais devenir plus sérieuse, promit-elle d'une toute petite voix avec l'air soumis qu'un élève prend pour ne pas se faire gronder davantage par son maître.

\- Bien, conclut-il en contournant le rocher pour s'en aller, laissant la fille qui se remit à fredonner sa chanson macabre.

Traversant les forêts, il eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté son pays. L'air était toujours aussi glacial, le ciel aussi sombre, la terre aussi propre… Un humain normal trouverait cet endroit repoussant et il ne pourrait définitivement pas y survivre. Ici, les démons qui n'avaient pu s'ouvrir une brèche vers le monde humain grouillaient partout. Ils constituaient la basse classe, la base de la pyramide sociale qui classait les démons et s'il y avait bien une seule chose que les démons respectaient, c'était la pyramide sociale car leur vie en dépendait. Quiconque tentait de renverser le système mis en place le payait au prix le plus fort. Monter en grade n'était pas aisé, rares étaient ceux nés dans les bas-fonds et qui avaient réussi à monter en grade. Lui faisait partie de ces êtres là.

Le Royaume des Ombres était une terre aux règles inviolables car il n'y avait ni pitié ni justice autre que la pensée de la classe dominante. Les Purificateurs l'avaient baptisée ainsi plus pour péjorer qu'autre chose mais surtout parce que malgré toutes leurs années d'étude, ils n'avaient jamais pu déchiffrer la langue des démons.

Pour les hommes, ils étaient des êtres ignobles, des ennemis à abattre sans rien d'attrayant à part leur physique développé au fil des âges pour faciliter la chasse aux humains. Les diables au contraire, n'éprouvaient aucune sorte d'aversion pour les humains. Ils leur étaient supérieurs dans le domaine de l'intellect et dans celui de la force. Tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, c'était une sorte de fascination mêlée à de l'avidité.

Les démons et les anges étaient des peuples éternels, existant depuis la nuit des temps avant même que les humains ne soient. Avant, les diables se nourrissaient d'anges et inversement. Ils étaient deux peuples ennemis qui avaient pourtant besoin l'un de l'autre pour exister. Après l'apparition des humains cependant, comme une fleur inconnue qui pousse dans le désert, leur particularité la plus marquante aux yeux des démons et des anges n'avait pas tardé à se faire remarquer : ils avaient en eux des âmes, des choses qui renfermaient une force fulgurante. Les diables étaient les seuls à pouvoir s'en nourrir et cela leur apportait mille fois plus de force que de se ravitailler d'un ange alors ils s'étaient mis à les chasser sans scrupule, dévorant, tuant… Les humains n'étaient au début pas assez armés pour se défendre contre eux et si les anges n'étaient pas intervenus, l'espèce aurait disparu.

En effet, ces créatures au _grand cœur_ avaient érigé le principe de moralité pour encadrer leur existence et ainsi se différencier des démons qui agissaient comme bon leur semblaient, ne s'occupant même pas des conséquences la plupart du temps désastreuses de leurs actions. Ils avaient donc pris en grande affection les êtres humains qui partageaient avec eux l'envie d'ordonner la vie. Rester auprès d'eux et les guider le long de leur minuscule vie leur apportaient plaisir, prestige et une grande force. Ils avaient alors tout intérêt à protéger les humains des démons. S'en était suivie une grande guerre, une guerre qui n'avait jamais cessée.

Si un démon se nourrissait sans permission de l'âme d'un mortel, il devenait une proie des anges qui n'auraient pas de répit avant de l'avoir éradiqué. Pour contourner cette loi et ainsi s'assurer la tranquillité, les démons les plus intelligents avaient trouvé un moyen des plus ingénieux : pactiser avec l'être humain.

En échange de la réalisation d'un souhait, l'être humain offrait au démon son âme à sa mort. De cette façon, le démon pouvait la récupérer sans que les anges puissent intervenir et cela faisait gronder la colère des gardiens de la pureté. Nul besoin d'expliquer pourquoi conclure un pacte avec un démon est désavantageux pour l'humain et bien que celui-ci en soit dans la majorité des cas conscient, il le faisait souvent dans un moment de terrible désespoir où les émotions évincent pour un moment la raison. Ils ne savaient pour la plupart ce qu'ils perdaient car s'ils l'avaient su, ils auraient préféré mourir ou affronter leurs peurs.

Malheureusement, les anges ne pouvaient intervenir après la conclusion du pacte et ce dernier ne pouvait être remis en question. En même temps, le démon qui l'avait fait était protégé car l'âme lui revenait de droit.

Seulement, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de démons capables de conclure des pactes. Des démons assez forts pour réaliser les vœux parfois absurdes des humains. Les autres, les bas démons qui se cachaient dans la forêt, se lançaient alors à la chasse aux anges et s'ils arrivaient miraculeusement à ouvrir une brèche vers le monde des humains, nombreux étaient ceux qui cédaient à leurs pulsions et s'attaquaient aux humains, ce qui signait leur arrêt de mort.

L'ancien Sebastian marchait ainsi dans la grande forêt du Royaume des Ombres et rapidement, il la dépassa puis s'engagea sur un long chemin à l'apparence hostile. Les épines de la forêt n'étaient plus et il n'y avait plus que du sable, du sable jaune sale qui contrastait fortement avec le noir profond du ciel. Un vent sauvage régnait dans cette sorte de désert, soulevait les grains de sable pour les engager dans une valse longue et vertigineuse et le sifflement de l'air ainsi que les craquements produits par les collisions des grains entre eux jouaient une musique absurde.

Le démon avait remis sa capuche noire et s'était enveloppé de nouveau de sa cape. Même lui ressentait le froid dans cet environnement. Il n'y avait rien au loin et en se tournant de tous les côtés, on ne voyait que des tempêtes de sable. Un être sans aptitude particulière ni sens aussi développé que ceux des démons n'arriverait sûrement pas à y trouver sa route, n'oserait même pas avancer d'un pas à cause de la frayeur que plantait ce décor, cela s'il ne s'était point fait geler par la froideur ambiante.

Le diable continua d'avancer, presqu'indifférent au temps désastreux qui régnait. Et dire que les mortels se figuraient l'enfer comme une terre de feux et de flammes ! Il aurait sûrement préféré que ce soit le cas, cela serait certainement plus agréable qu'un temps aussi peu esthétique. Cependant et malgré tout, cela n'altérait en rien ses sens et il savait parfaitement où il devait aller car il y vivait.

Enfin, après avoir traversé de longues étendues de sable, quelque chose commença à se dessiner à l'horizon. L'image était floue et la seule chose dont on pouvait être sûr était qu'il s'agissait d'une forme blanche. Plus on approchait, plus elle devenait nette. Ainsi, ce qu'on croyait être une maison puis une tour, puis une tour encore plus grande, se révélait au final être un escalier d'une blancheur immaculée. En levant les yeux, on ne pouvait savoir vers où il menait. Il semblait s'étendre jusqu'à l'infini. Il était d'une taille impressionnante : chacune de ses marches faisait la taille d'une double-porte d'une des plus grandes demeures humaines et ses rambardes étaient sculptées dans une matière qui se rapprochait fortement du marbre mais en l'examinant d'un œil plus attentif, on réalisait qu'il s'agissait là d'une matière bien plus forte et inexistante sur la Terre. Des motifs étranges, des dessins incompréhensibles étaient aussi gravés sur les marches. Cela relatait une histoire mais tout ce qu'un œil humain pourrait y déceler était l'image d'un visage à la bouche grandement ouverte, aux traits tordus, aux yeux inclinés et aux sourcils froncés.

Juste avant la première marche de l'admirable escalier, il y avait une inscription dans le sable que les intempéries n'avaient pas réussie à effacer ou même à modifier. Elle était écrite avec les lettres qui composaient la langue des diables, celle que les Purificateurs n'était jamais parvenue à déchiffrer.

Près de l'escalier se trouvait également une horde d'êtres noir de peau, aux yeux rouges globuleux, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes : il y en avait des ventrus, aux ventres aussi gros qu'un tonneau, des minces et des filiformes. Certains dépassaient des montagnes par leur taille et d'autres n'étaient pas plus grands qu'une olive. Ils se déclinaient sous tous les aspects imaginables et inimaginables. Certains ressemblaient à des chiens et d'autres à des humains, bien que les piques aux bouts de leurs membres en disaient autrement, et il y en avait qui étaient si originaux qu'on ne pouvait les décrire. Mais ils avaient tous un trait commun : outre leurs yeux rouges et leur peau très noire, aussi noire que le ciel qui les gouvernait, c'était les cornes plantées au-dessus de leur tête. Des cornes blanches, parfois grandes, parfois petites, selon la taille de celui qui les portait. Elles étaient soit droites et épaisses, soit fines et inclinées.

Tous se trouvaient ainsi au pied de la première marche et tous essayaient de la gravir en vain. A chaque fois qu'ils tentaient leur chance, ils étaient en effet rejetés lamentablement et en éprouvaient une grande souffrance.

Ce n'était pas pour autant des créatures dénuées d'intelligence. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients que cela ne servait à rien de continuer mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en empêcher car étant les démons les plus inferieurs qui soient, ils étaient entièrement esclaves de leurs désirs. Grâce à leurs sens, ils sentaient ce qu'ils y avaient en haut et ils le sentaient si fort qu'ils ne pouvaient éviter de tenter leur chance encore et encore rien que dans l'espoir de pouvoir y goûter. Certains savaient ce qui se trouvait en haut, ils y étaient même nés. Ils avaient tout vu, tout connu mais à cause de leur comportement, ils avaient tout perdu. C'était eux qui essayaient le plus fort de franchir la barrière et de retourner là-bas pour goûter encore une fois à tous ces délices enfermés.

 _L'Arderie !_

 _L'Arderie !_

 _L'Arderie !_

 _L'Arderie !_

 _L'Arderie !_

L'Arderie était la seule chose qui comptait pour eux, la seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient. Là-haut était plein d'Arderie ! Et même du bas de l'escalier, on la sentait et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la convoiter même si on en n'avait entendu parler qu'à travers les légendes.

Soudain pourtant, tous se figèrent et s'éloignèrent de l'escalier comme le font les fourmis quand un pas humain approche. Notre diable arrivait. Il passa la tête haute entre eux, marchant avec grâce et élégance sur ses hauts talons noirs pendant que la horde tremblait et baissait la tête.

Le démon encapuchonné se trouva enfin devant l'escalier et piétina l'inscription sur le sable comme si de rien n'était pour monter la première marche le plus aisément du monde. Les autres n'étaient pas surpris mais serraient les dents de colère et ne prenaient pas la peine de cacher l'étincelle de jalousie qui brûlait dans leurs yeux rouges. Dès qu'il se mit à monter les marches, ils se précipitèrent ainsi pour essayer de le suivre mais la barrière invisible les en empêcha et ils restèrent au pied de l'escalier.

De son côté, plus notre diable montait les marches, plus ses sens s'affolaient. Il la sentait lui aussi, elle l'enivrait cette odeur d'Arderie. Mais contrairement aux autres, il savait ne pas céder à ses pulsions et c'était ce qui lui permettait de rejoindre la capitale. Le parcours était long, très long … Les escaliers ne semblaient mener nulle part. Il ne pouvait cependant pas survoler les marches. La loi était claire.

Finalement et après avoir épuisé ses forces, il arriva tout en haut. Il se retrouva devant une gigantesque double porte qui elle aussi semblait caresser le ciel. Devant elle, deux gardes géants armés mieux que les guerriers les plus barbares du monde humain veillaient à la sécurité de cette porte immense qui d'après sa stature ne semblait pourtant avoir besoin d'aucune sécurité complémentaire. Même le plus déterminé des envahisseurs ploierait le genou devant cette démente construction et perdrait en la voyant tout espoir de conquérir la ville qu'elle cachait derrière elle : elle était tout simplement imprenable.

Les deux gardes n'opposèrent aucune résistance à l'égard du nouveau-venu et se dépêchèrent même pour lui ouvrir l'immense double-porte. Il fallait une force titanesque pour réussir se faire et cela coutait même à ces deux costaux des efforts épuisants. Enfin, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un entrait. De cet endroit, on sortait en effet plus souvent que l'on ne pénétrait. Il y avait seulement deux accès à la ville : le premier était celui que constituait cette grande porte blanche et qui servait à entrer uniquement et l'autre se trouvait à l'autre bout de la capitale et n'était utilisé que pour sortir. C'était par là-bas qu'on virait ceux qui n'étaient plus assez dignes d'habiter à la capitale.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une lumière dorée enivrante se manifesta. Le démon entra et dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière lui avec un grand bruit. Il frémit en l'entendant. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué à ce son. Ses sens étaient très délicats et les brusquer ainsi n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

Cependant, il se reprit en peu de temps et continua de marcher vers la lumière dorée.

Ici, à l'entrée de la ville, tout était sombre et froid. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir était une lumière d'un jaune éclatant qui brillait au bout. Ses pas résonnaient dans ce silence funèbre mais bientôt, il se figea. Il se trouvait au bord d'un gigantesque cratère d'où jaillissait une époustouflante flamme d'or grande comme une montagne.

Le démon essaya de se retenir de sentir son odeur qui engourdissait ses sens mais il céda et se pencha pour la flairer de plus près.

\- Excusez-moi mais est-ce vous, Monsieur Le Général ?

Le nouveau venu s'arrêta bien rapidement de profiter de la délicate senteur et leva les yeux pour voir que de l'autre bout du cratère, un démon de forme humaine l'attendait.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-il en baissant sa capuche pour montrer son visage sur lequel se dessinait un léger sourire.

\- Sa Majesté m'a demandé de venir vous escorter vers le palais. Sa Majesté sait que vous êtes ici, déclara-t-il en se tenant droit comme un piquet.

\- Comme Sa Majesté est attentionnée ! Quel geste noble de sa part !

L'ancien Sebastian contourna alors le cratère, toujours avec le même sourire. Il souriait pour camoufler son ennui de devoir combattre la sensation agréable que faisait naitre en lui cette flamme dorée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé devant une telle source de tentation mais il n'allait pas céder. C'était sa maîtrise de ses instincts qui lui valait sa supériorité sur bien d'autres membres de son espèce. S'il y succombait, cela prouverait qu'il n'était pas meilleur que toutes ces choses qui essayaient contre et malgré tout de gravir l'escalier.

En approchant du serviteur venu le chercher, il remarqua que son habillage était assez réussi, même très réussi. Savoir prendre une forme humaine aussi convaincante était un signe de force. Il portait un uniforme noir et se tenait droit devant son supérieur.

\- Dîtes-moi, débuta le Général en l'inspectant. Depuis quand êtes-vous au service de Sa Majesté ?

\- Depuis dix ans, Monsieur Le Général ! répondit le serviteur en se raidissant légèrement.

\- C'est assez peu de temps … Et puis, je remarque que vous êtes bien jeune. L'on n'arrive pas à ce genre de poste à votre âge, comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Mes supérieurs ont remarqué que j'étais digne de servir la couronne malgré mon jeune âge, Monsieur Le Général.

\- Bien, bien, bien, soupira-t-il. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un pistonné, vous avez un bon contrôle de vous-même. Et puis, que pensez-vous de l'Arderie ? dit-il en se retournant pour montrer la flamme d'or qui éclairait le passage sombre.

\- C'est une précieuse arme, Monsieur Le Général, que nous devons protéger à tout prix.

\- Y avez-vous déjà goûté ?

\- Non, Monsieur Le Général. Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur, répondit le subordonné.

\- Ah, je vois … C'est pour cela que vous arrivez si bien à vous retenir. Mais je pense que n'allez pas tarder à en goûter. Vous êtes assez fort, je vous prédis un grand avenir.

\- Merci, Monsieur Le Général ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir!

\- Oh, je vous crois, sourit le diable.

Un frisson parcourut le jeune démon à la vue de ce sourire. Il l'escorta ensuite vers la sortie du passage. Un air frais comme au-dehors les y accueillit. Ils se retrouvèrent alors sur une colline qui surplombait la ville. De cette hauteur, ils pouvaient voir s'étendre devant eux une multitude de bâtiments rouges d'une architecture qu'on pourrait qualifier de particulière par rapport à celle des humains. Les constructions était d'une complexité inconcevable et démontrait la supériorité intellectuelle des démons face aux hommes.

Tout cela s'étendait sur une surface infinie. Un nombre important d'individus devaient habiter cet endroit mais on ne pouvait rien entendre avec des oreilles banales. Ainsi, l'accompagnateur de notre démon n'entendait rien malgré ses facultés exacerbées. Entre eux deux, seul le général avait des sens assez aiguisés pour distinguer la faible agitation qui habitait la ville.

Le ciel était tout aussi noir que dehors et l'astre qui brillait ne suffisait pas à tout éclairer. Des lumières blanches étaient donc dispersées un peu partout pour servir d'étoiles à ce ciel fade et sans couleurs.

\- Allons-y ! décida l'ancien majordome avant de s'envoler.

\- Oh, Monsieur Le Général ! Attendez-moi ! fit le serviteur avant de s'empresser de le rattraper.

Ce dernier avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas volé depuis des siècles. Et pour être honnête, il n'arrivait plus à le faire comme avant. Comme quelqu'un qui reste assis jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses jambes. Il vacillait parfois mais avec le temps, nul doute qu'il retrouverait toutes ses capacités de démon.

Ils survolèrent la ville et tout au long de leur court voyage, ils ne virent aucun signe de vie en bas. L'ancien majordome lui-même ne discernait que très peu de ce qui se passait. Cette ville était le repère des démons les plus forts et les plus habiles. Ils se trouvaient dans la ville afin de conclure des pactes, de gérer leurs affaires... La discrétion était pour eux une seconde nature et compte tenu de ce qu'ils faisaient, il ne devait en être autrement.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant une bâtisse encore plus grandiose et protégée par des murs immenses presque imprenables qu'ils ne pouvaient survoler. La porte était davantage fortifiée que celle de l'entrée de la ville. Cette bâtisse était le palais royal. Le centre du pouvoir, l'endroit dans lequel étaient réunis les diables les plus puissants et les plus haut-placés. Rien qu'en se tenant au pied de la porte, on pouvait sentir leurs auras dans l'atmosphère.

L'impressionnante porte s'ouvrit lentement pour les deux arrivants, produisant un bruit encore plus désagréable aux oreilles de notre démon que celui de la porte de la ville. La première faveur qu'il allait demander à Sa Majesté serait de remédier à ce bruit car même si cela était laissé volontairement pour impressionner les visiteurs, ce genre de disposition agressait davantage ses sens qu'autre chose. Il serra donc les dents mais tâcha de se contenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il allait bientôt se retrouver près du monarque de toute son espèce. S'il tenait à son existence et à son rang, il se devait de faire bonne figure.

Une fois que la porte fut totalement ouverte, se révéla à eux un château d'une taille exceptionnelle. Plusieurs de ses tours s'élevaient jusqu'à perte de vue. Il n'y avait cependant que très peu de fenêtres. Ils avancèrent ensuite à travers la longue allée parée de roses. Elles étaient toutes de la même couleur rouge, de la même taille, portaient le même nombre d'épines, n'avaient aucune odeur… Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de vraies roses mais des illusions. Aucune fleur ne pouvait pousser dans un monde comme le leur. Mais pour affirmer son pouvoir, Sa Majesté avait fait mettre de fausses roses, des chimères dans son jardin car c'était l'un des sorts les plus difficiles à exécuter.

Il fallait s'emparer d'une rose de la Terre, la multiplier au nombre souhaité en prenant bien soin que toutes les copies soient conformes puis les alimenter sans cesse en énergie. Entre temps, la vraie rose mourrait. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde et même avec toute l'énergie et le savoir-faire des démons, il était impossible de la conserver.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un autre grand escalier et en gravirent les marches puis entrèrent dans le palais. Le hall était d'un luxe inouï : on y voyait partout mille et un signes de richesse. Mais il n'y avait absolument personne, et pas un bruit.

\- Son Altesse m'a demandé de vous amener directement vers ses appartements, l'informa le serviteur en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

L'ancien majordome n'avait en aucun cas besoin de quelqu'un pour lui montrer où se trouvaient les appartements de Sa Majesté. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y rendait. Cependant, il sourit au jeune démon et le suivit à travers les couloirs écarlates du palais. Tout y était rouge sang, absolument partout : le sol, les murs, le plafond qui était si haut, sans doute pour permettre à ceux qui voulaient voler de le faire. Des lumières vert clair illuminaient leur passage. Il ne s'agissait pas de vulgaires lampes : elles ressemblaient davantage à des étoiles qu'on aurait pêchées dans le ciel pour les accrocher au plafond. Des objets rares et précieux comme des épées longues et serties de piques, des bâtons de bois rare et d'autres objets tout aussi étranges étaient exposés sur les murs. Ces choses avaient servi à un moment ou à un autre dans l'histoire à mettre Sa Majesté sur le trône suite à nombre de guerres et elle tenait absolument à les conserver et à les exhiber comme des trophées.

Finalement, le serviteur s'arrêta devant une immense porte noire. Il ne toqua pas et ouvrit la porte directement pour pénétrer dans la pièce, suivi de près par son général.

\- Votre Majesté, je l'ai amené à vous, déclara le serviteur en faisant une profonde révérence.

\- Bien, laissez-nous maintenant.

Celui-ci s'exécuta.

L'ancien majordome se retrouva dans un immense salon décoré tout aussi luxueusement. Tout était rouge, comme dans le reste du palais. Le mobilier était composé de plusieurs sièges élégants qui formaient un cercle au milieu de la pièce mais malgré leur belle apparence, ils ne donnaient guère l'envie de s'assoir dessus. Pourtant, une jeune fille avait pris place sur l'un d'eux et s'occupait à parcourir des yeux une feuille sur ses genoux, laissant ses pieds reposer sur le tapis doux dont les broderies dorées brillaient sous les lumières vertes.

Notre diable s'avança vers elle et prit sa jolie main entre les siennes pour la baiser.

\- Assez, Sebastian ! s'agaça-t-elle en la lui arrachant.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse mais cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue. Vous ne pouvez vous figurez à quel point vous m'avez manqué ! Et je vous en prie, ne m'appelez pas par ce nom. Je ne suis plus Sebastian, je n'ai pas de nom. Je ne suis que votre humble serviteur.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux rouges sévères puis les détourna avec un apparent dégoût.

\- Vos sales tours ne marchent toujours pas sur moi, ne le comprenez-vous pas ? Je vous trouve misérable. N'êtes-vous pas assez gradé maintenant ? Cessez vos sales manigances et vos misérables tentatives ou je vous enlève tous vos titres à l'instant.

\- Mais vous ne vous séparerez pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? sourit le diable.

Celle-ci ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de se lever dans sa belle robe rouge brodée d'or et de s'avancer gracieusement vers une table posée dans un coin de la pièce. En la regardant marcher ainsi, le diable se souvint de sa grâce légendaire et se fit la réflexion qu'elle était encore plus majestueuse qu'avant. Elle était toute puissante et certainement l'individu le plus fort de toute leur espèce.

Sur la table vers laquelle elle se dirigea, il y avait une plaque de verre. Elle la prit dans ses mains et se mit à la palper, tournant le dos à notre démon.

\- J'ai appris que durant votre passage sur Terre, vous avez pactisé avec un humain particulièrement impliqué dans des affaires peu nettes et qu'à la suite d'une de ces affaires, vous avez dû vous battre avec un certain ange déchu.

\- Vous êtes, comme toujours, très bien informée, Votre Altesse, dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais pourquoi m'en parlez-vous ?

\- Cet ange, est-il mort ? demanda-t-elle alors, continuant de palper la plaque de verre.

\- Non, malheureusement non, soupira-t-il avec dépit. Pourtant, j'aurai parié beaucoup de choses qu'il l'était lorsque j'en ai eu fini avec lui mais je ne sais par quel miracle il a réussi à s'en sortir. Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'inclinant car même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle pouvait le _sentir_. J'ai failli à mes devoirs, je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Et si vous m'en donnez la permission, je retournerai immédiatement sur Terre pour régler ce fâcheux problème.

Elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face, le regard dur.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de retourner sur Terre, je vous l'ordonne. Retrouvez cet ange et amenez-le-moi, exigea-t-elle en marchant à nouveau gracieusement vers son siège.

Notre diable s'inclina une nouvelle fois et elle reprit la feuille de papier dans sa main, se remettant à la parcourir des yeux.

\- Désormais, vous vous appellerez Sebastian et je n'accepterai aucun refus.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il, serrant les poings.

\- Seuls les démons de bas étage peuvent se permettre d'être sans nom et vous n'en faîtes plus partie. Maintenant que nous pouvons vous nommer, nos affaires seront facilitées, répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son document.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom ? Il y en a tant d'autres qui m'iraient bien mieux, protesta-t-il.

La Reine se contenta de lever vers lui des yeux moqueurs, un sourire presque imperceptible dessiné sur ses lèvres rouges.

\- Osez-vous discuter la volonté de votre souveraine ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Il baissa aussitôt les yeux et s'inclina encore.

\- Pardonnez mon emportement, Votre Majesté. Je promets de ne plus remettre en cause vos ordres. Si vous voulez que je me nomme Sebastian, je porterais ce nom avec fierté car c'est vous qui l'avez choisi. Après tout, votre goût est si sûr et-

\- Trêve de bavardage, apprenez à être concis, Général Sebastian, l'interrompit-elle en agitant la main d'impatience. En plus, si j'étais vous, je ne montrerais plus la témérité de m'adresser à ma Reine de la sorte car si je dois vous le répéter, je vois clair dans vos intentions.

Le Général sourit. Encore une fois, elle prouvait qu'elle n'était pas une démone de bas étage, et encore moins une humaine … Il avait oublié ce qu'elle était et il devait atténuer ses ardeurs, il ne pouvait se permettre de risquer son poste et son grade en agissant de la sorte.

\- Je n'ai à votre égard que le dévouement le plus sincère, Votre Majesté.

\- Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Maintenant, prouvez-moi ce dévouement en vous rendant sans tarder sur Terre pour accomplir la mission dont je vous ai chargé, rappela-t-elle.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit-il.

\- Donnez-moi votre main.

Il enleva son gant d'un geste leste puis se mit à genoux, baissa la tête et présenta sa main. La souveraine la prit dans les siennes et, mettant son index au milieu de sa paume blanche, elle la marqua d'un cercle rouge avant de la repousser.

\- Général, n'abusez pas de l'Arderie, lui recommanda-t-elle alors. Vous savez quels peuvent être ses effets, surtout sur les démons de votre sorte. Certains diables de haute naissance y succombent parfois … Je ne veux pas que davantage de mes serviteurs se perdent d'une façon aussi indigne.

Sebastian remit son gant calmement.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Votre Majesté, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Ne me suis-je point assez prouvé à vous dans le passé ?

La Reine baissa la tête de nouveau sur son document.

\- Ce n'est jamais assez, il faut toujours faire plus, murmura-t-elle.

\- Et je ne cesserai jamais d'en faire plus, lui affirma-t-il doucement avant de se retirer poliment, laissant la souveraine de nouveau à ses affaires.

Son entrevue terminée, il ne prit pas longtemps à notre Sebastian pour arriver jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. C'était une petite porte noire nichée au milieu de la vallée la plus sombre où aucune lumière ne pouvait parvenir. Il y faisait davantage froid que dans le reste de la capitale car elle communiquait directement avec le dehors et elle ne pouvait servir qu'à sortir. Cette fois, il n'y avait qu'un seul garde à la protection et il était ridiculement petit, chétif et trouillard. Dès qu'il vit notre diable mettre les pieds sur le sol, il se prosterna d'ailleurs devant lui, tremblant de peur.

\- L'Arderie, ordonna Sebastian d'un air grave. C'est Sa Majesté elle-même qui m'envoie.

Et pour prouver ses paroles, il enleva son gant et lui montra le cercle rouge sur sa paume.

Les tremblements du diablotin redoublèrent et, lui qui était vêtu d'une robe noire bien trop amble, sortit de sa manche une petite bourse. Il l'ouvrit et l'espace d'un instant, une lumière d'or éclaira l'endroit sombre, montrant le visage creusé du diablotin, son crâne chauve, son large front parsemé de veines, la pâleur de sa peau aux frontières du vert, son nez coupé et ses yeux rouges globuleux qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de leurs orbites.

Il prit de ses doigts squelettiques aux longs ongles noirs et tranchants deux flammes d'or et les remit au démon devant lui en tremblant.

Dès que Sebastian s'en empara, il les plaqua sur ses yeux et ses pupilles rouges les aspirèrent en un instant. Cela fait, il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir et soupira. Des lignes rouges apparurent alors des deux côtés de son visage, creusant leur chemin à travers la chair de ses oreilles jusqu'au centre de ses joues. Il soupira encore et un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres mais il se reprit bien vite et remit son masque de froideur. Il ne devait pas se laisser enivrer par l'Arderie ou il finirait comme le diablotin en face de lui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'avança et franchit la porte. Décidément, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de savourer sa nouvelle proie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait attrapé cet ange damné. Il avait donc tout intérêt à le faire rapidement.

…

 _20 août 1897 - Asile pour femmes de Londoratte_

Assoupie sur le sol, sa longue crinière blonde gisait sur le sol à ses côtés. Ses sens étaient engourdis et elle transpirait lourdement. Il faisait si chaud ici! Et l'absence d'air pur commençait à lui faire perdre pied. Elle était dans un état de fatigue constant même si elle essayait de faire des exercices aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais comment pouvait-on rester sain dans des conditions pareilles ? On ne venait l'aider à se laver que très peu et l'eau était toujours brûlante. La chaleur lui causait des maux de tête infernaux et son esprit n'arrivait plus à fonctionner comme avant. C'était comme si elle était continuellement dans un four dont les flammes grillaient ses pensées comme du pain.

Et elle ne connaissait plus que le noir. Qu'elle ferme les yeux ou les ouvre, c'était la même chose : il faisait terriblement noir. Elle qui chérissait tant la pâleur de sa peau, elle l'échangerait volontiers en cet instant contre une minute sous le soleil, le soleil dont la lumière aveuglante lui manquait tant …

Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pensées et celles-ci les menaient toujours vers ses souvenirs d'enfant. Des scènes qu'elle avait oubliées depuis des années lui revenaient en mémoire, défilaient devant ses yeux et faisaient naître sur ses lèvres un minuscule sourire qui ensuite se retrouvait suivi par des cascades de larmes.

\- Mère… Oh, mère ! faisait-elle en s'étouffant. Je sais… Oh oui, je sais que j'ai été une mauvaise fille mais-mais, pour Dieu, sauvez-moi ! Mère !

Qu'elle vienne la sauver sa belle maman, sa bonne maman, qu'elle vienne la sauver de son sort et elle passerait le reste de sa vie à payer son péché… Elle deviendrait une servante, épouserait le plus gueux des gueux, travaillerait dans les champs, dans la cuisine, abimerait ses belles mains à laver le linge, à faire la vaisselle, casserait ses beaux ongles à récurer les recoins les plus sales et noircirait sa belle peau à travailler sous le soleil cuisant …

Elle était prête à tout pourvu qu'on la sorte d'ici … C'était insupportable.

\- Mais non ! Mais non ! Quelle idiote je suis !

Du moins, elle pensait ainsi quand le désespoir la dominait. Après, heureusement, elle revenait à ses esprits et se rappelait les bonnes pensées, les vraies pensées, celles qu'elle avait avant même d'arriver ici lorsqu'elle était encore en possession d'un esprit complètement sain. Maintenant, elle était aux portes de la folie …

Toujours à terre, elle chercha la fourchette près d'elle et au moment où elle la prit en main, une lumière blanche l'aveugla à travers ses paupières closes.

Rapidement, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sur le seuil de la porte une stature aux larges épaules.

\- Comment vas-tu, ma colombe ? demanda une voix grave.

 _Ma colombe …_

Elle reconnut sans peine la voix mais surtout à qui elle appartenait. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se releva en sursaut malgré la fatigue qui l'assommait.

\- Monsieur Draner ?

\- Oui, ma colombe. C'est bien ton Monsieur Draner, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et plongea son nez dans son épaisse chevelure d'or.

\- Toujours aussi belle, murmura-t-il en se mettant à regarder son visage. Que dis-je ! Encore plus belle ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle qu'avec ce regard! Tu me regardes comme si je te délivrais ! Oui, maintenant tu es toute à moi. La belle des belles est enfin à moi !

Aussitôt, elle le gifla et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour la fixer, surpris, tandis qu'elle s'arrachait de lui.

\- Je préfère encore mourir qu'être délivrée par vous, gros porc !

L'homme serra les poings et le regard de surprise qu'il lui avait adressé se changea en fureur.

\- C'est comme cela que tu t'adresses à ton sauveur ?! enragea-t-il.

Il la prit par les cheveux et la jeta à terre: elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume à présent. Au sol, elle garda la tête baissée et ne fit plus un mouvement. Il ne pouvait même pas l'entendre respirer. Alors, il reprit son air doux et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour l'enlacer de nouveau, baisant son joli cou exposé.

\- Qu'elle est belle ma poupée et que sa peau est douce …

Il se mit à baiser ses joues avidement.

-Qu'elle est douce ! Et dire qu'elle est à moi maintenant !

Il avait dans ses bras une pierre froide qui ne réagissait pas à ses caresses, qui semblait hors du temps et de l'espace. De ses yeux bleus si clairs, elle fixait la porte ouverte et était sans voix devant la lumière du soleil qui entrait.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Maman, lâcha-t-elle.

Lydia s'effondra en larmes et, surpris de nouveau par ce mouvement soudain, Monsieur Draner la laissa retomber au sol. Elle étreignit son estomac sous les convulsions qui la secouèrent et pleura, pleura d'une voix étranglée par l'orgueil. Sa douleur était accrue par le sentiment de honte. La honte de pleurer, la honte de souffrir devant et à cause de ce monstre qui se tenait non loin d'elle.

Elle sentit alors une main caresser son dos et elle la repoussa violemment.

\- Salaud ! Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas ?! Lâchez-moi !

Elle se redressa pour lui faire face, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Mais pour te retrouver, colombe ! dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas votre colombe ni la colombe de quiconque ! Deuxièmement, je crois m'être exprimée assez clairement : je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec _vous_ ! répondit-elle en tremblant sur ses jambes, les sourcils froncés et une expression de haine creusée sur son beau visage.

\- Mais tu sais que tu es ma colombe, que tu es à moi! As-tu donc oublié cette belle nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre, cette belle nuit où tu t'es donnée à moi de ton plein gré ? lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Avoue que tu as aimé, petite dépravée…

L'expression de Lydia se mua de la haine au dégoût. Les images de cette humiliation qu'elle avait tentée de toutes ses forces d'ensevelir remontaient à la surface et lui retournaient l'estomac. Elle dut déglutir plusieurs fois pour s'empêcher de vomir.

\- Mais vous aussi, vous avez la mémoire courte! N'omettez pas de mentionner que si je vous ai laissé délester vos pulsions primitives sur moi, c'était par obligation! Par votre comportement, vous avez prouvé que vous étiez aussi laid de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur : vous avez été assez crapuleux pour m'imposer un chantage de la pire espèce alors n'osez pas penser qu'une personne telle que moi pourrait un jour vous adresser un regard par plaisir!

\- Quel orgueil ! Quelle noblesse ! Vous n'en êtes que plus belle !

À ces mots, Lydia fut sûre qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Mais si j'étais toi, ma colombe, je ne parlerais pas à mon chevalier servant de cette façon car je viens pour te libérer de ta prison. Ainsi, tu seras toute à moi, lui sussura-t-il ensuite.

Il prit une de ses longues mèches blondes et la porta à ses lèvres mais elle la lui arracha.

\- Je préfère encore rester ici!

\- Ah vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il. Alors tous ces jours de confinement ne t'ont pas rendue plus sage … Je croyais pourtant que la solitude affectait les sens de ces pauvres créatures … Eh bien, je crois que je dois user d'autres moyens. Puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, je vais t'envoyer un être bien plus crapuleux que ma pauvre personne et je te garantis qu'après lui, tu sauteras dans mes bras!

Elle croisa les bras puis baissa les yeux. Elle contempla ainsi le sol avec un regard craintif avant finalement d'éclater de rire.

\- Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait, déclara-t-elle alors avec un sourire amer. Après tout cela, vous croyez toujours que vous allez pouvoir m'avoir ? Que vous êtes bête ! Vous me dégoûtez vraiment! Vous me dégoûtez comme personne ne m'a jamais dégoûtée… Ah, mais maintenant, je ne suis plus obligée de me plier à vous, non, non … Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre… À part peut-être la vie mais si vous m'en priviez, vous me soulageriez plus qu'autre chose. Je sais que je n'ai pas été la meilleure croyante qui soit et je ne crois plus tellement en Dieu mais s'il existe, j'aimerais bien lui parler… Mais bon, je diverge ! Je suis prête à tout accepter, à tout encaisser, dit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser la fourchette sur le sol. Mais d'abord …

Elle s'avança doucement, sourire aux lèvres, s'arrêtant devant lui pour le regarder de ses beaux yeux bleus. L'homme fut alors si envoûté qu'il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes mais à ce geste, elle lui planta la fourchette dans l'œil.

Il tressaillit et tenta d'enlever l'arme enfoncé dans son orbite, les mains tremblantes.

\- Sale garce !

Il s'élança ensuite vers elle et lui donna une claque si forte qu'elle tomba par terre.

\- Ah, mon œil ! Mon œil ! Mon œil ! Mon œil ! Docteur ! Appelez le docteur ! cria-t-il finalement en se tortillant sur place. Et toi ! Et toi, sale garce ! Tu vas voir ! Je te jure, tu vas voir !

Il sortit en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui et Lydia resta au sol tout en relevant néanmoins la tête, victorieuse. Sa joue avait beau être rouge et brûlante, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'assoir et à éclater de rire.

Elle se roula de nouveau en boule et serra son estomac encore une fois, mais à cause de l'hilarité. Elle s'étala par terre puis se mit à le frapper pour réduire la violence du rire qui la déchirait.

\- HA ! HA ! HA ! On verra ! On verra, gros porc !

Elle essuya enfin la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et reprit sa position assise, regardant la porte avec un sourire triomphant. Elle était fière d'elle-même comme jamais.

\- Reviens vite, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser …

…

Il ne revint pas et elle resta à ressasser la scène, à la considérer sous tous les angles. Tour à tour, elle ressentit de la fierté, de la joie, de la crainte, mais pas de regrets ou de remords. Elle n'avait jamais été impertinente ou grossière, elle avait toujours emprisonnée la bête qui grondait en elle derrière des barreaux de bienséance mondaine et de principes, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait laissée s'exprimer, elle en ressentait une vive et poignante jouissance. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, et encore moins de rire aux éclats.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle serait capable d'une telle violence mais c'était tellement bon ! Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de palper la fourchette et de l'embrasser.

Elle déposa ainsi de nouveau un baiser dessus.

\- Ah, toi, je t'aime, petite fourchette !

Peut-être était-elle devenue vraiment folle. Une folle n'aurait pas agi différemment après tout … Mais elle en doutait. Elle aurait voulu invectiver cet homme davantage, utiliser les pires mots qui existent (car elle avait grandi dans un environnement qui n'était pas propice à l'apprentissage des injures et elle en connaissait très peu).

Finalement, si elle se révélait être vraiment devenue folle, était-ce si grave ? Les fous, ces gens inconscients du monde qui les entoure, qui vivent repliés dans un monde imaginaire fait de magie et de bonbons, qui disent ce qu'ils veulent, qui ont oublié ce qu'est la société et quelles sont ses règles, ne sont-ils pas les personnes les plus heureuses qui soient en réalité ? Ils ne ressentent plus de culpabilité, plus de tristesse, plus de haine … Que leurs cœurs et esprits doivent être paisibles !

Mais elle n'était pas folle : elle était toujours triste et terriblement alerte quant à sa situation… Pourtant, pour une fois, rien que pour une fois, elle allait s'offrir ce luxe qui constituait le quotidien des fous : elle allait s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée et danser avec les rêves pour oublier sa misérable vie.

Cependant, même cela semblait lui être proscrit.

Elle entendit en effet bientôt la porte s'ouvrir. Allongée sur le sol, elle ouvrit les yeux, soupira puis sourit doucement. Tout allait recommencer …

Le docteur tenait une lampe dont la lumière orangée le faisait paraitre encore plus grand dans ce noir cauchemardesque qu'il ne l'était sous l'éclatante lueur dorée et bienveillante du jour. Il entra, referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers elle. Chacun de ses pas faisait trembler le sol sur lequel elle avait plaqué son oreille. Sa blouse d'une blancheur pure était fort inappropriée pour ce qui allait suivre. Inappropriée et dérangeante, comme si un diable se drapait de la robe d'un ange avant de corrompre un mortel.

Il rapprocha la lampe de son visage et la lumière lui révéla des yeux d'azur qui le fixaient avec un sourire moqueur. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

Les yeux de cette créature étaient foudroyants et de qui se moquaient-elles, ces lèvres parfaites ?

Néanmoins, il se reprit rapidement.

Et la torture commença.

Il lui arracha la fourchette, sans doute averti des dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer. Évidemment, elle se débattit mais la nature avait donné l'avantage à son adversaire d'être né homme et d'être mille fois plus fort qu'elle. Il la maîtrisa en un instant et elle comprit qu'il était impossible de lui échapper et que crier ne servirait à rien : personne n'allait l'entendre.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Aucun son ne s'échapperait de ses lèvres, aucune larme ne fuirait de ses yeux … À ce moment, elle cessa de croire en Dieu. Si le Dieu qu'on l'avait incitée à vénérer depuis sa tendre enfance existait, il ne laisserait pas une chose pareille se produire …

L'on ne peut dire s'il y prit du plaisir. Quel genre de plaisir peut procurer une pierre froide et insensible, aussi belle soit-elle ? Mais il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle connut durant le supplice toutes les émotions, sauf le plaisir. On peut se demander ce à quoi servait toute cette souffrance. Les hommes font du mal sans raison parfois.

Une fois son affaire terminée, il se retira et tomba à ses côtés sur la couchette. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus son poids sur son corps, une vague de soulagement la traversa toute entière et elle soupira. Ensuite, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et constata qu'il était près d'elle, haletant et les yeux fermés, se remettant de ce qui venait de se passer. La lampe était posée sur le sol près d'eux et elle aperçut soudain son pantalon qui trainait tout proche.

Elle le regarda un instant et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands alors qu'une flamme bleu s'y allumait. Ce pantalon, il avait une ceinture.

Peut-être était-ce le désespoir qui la poussait à penser ainsi, à chercher la moindre perche à laquelle se rattacher… Ou était-ce la destinée ? Certains crimes sont voués à être punis, n'est-ce pas ?

Assommé par la libération, il ne lui prêta pas attention lorsqu'elle se rapprocha du pantalon et qu'elle en détacha la ceinture mais il tenta de se redresser rapidement en sentant quelque chose envelopper son cou. Elle se jeta alors immédiatement sur lui et le força à rester allongé pendant qu'elle resserrait la ceinture.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit ceux de la jeune femme qui le fixaient avec une intensité qui le priva de la moitié de sa volonté. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir et elle souriait de nouveau … Elle affichait ce regard vainqueur.

\- Mais que … ! Ah ! réussit-il à dire.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas rater, c'était cette exécution. Elle devait le tuer. Alors elle mit toutes ses forces à l'étrangler avec cette ceinture. Son visage devint bleu. Il essaya de crier mais elle lui enfonça sa blouse jusqu'à la gorge pour le faire taire et que ses cris ne la déstabilisent pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire attraper. Il se mit à pleurer et elle ne fit que resserrer la ceinture davantage. Ses jolies mains devinrent rouges.

Un liquide chaud coulait le long de son entrejambe, soulevant son cœur et alimentant sa rage. Elle lui cracha au visage et redoubla d'effort.

Elle continua de serrer la ceinture plusieurs minutes après qu'il eut cessé de bouger car elle était incertaine quant au fait que le bougre soit vraiment mort ou pas.

Pas un moment elle ne sentit de regret, de peur ou de haine à se salir les mains. Tuer était naturel, aussi naturel que planter une fourchette dans l'œil de quelqu'un.

Elle avait un jour lu une nouvelle qui parlait d'une belle italienne qui épousait les hommes les plus forts de son temps avant de les exécuter, même s'ils étaient les pères de ses enfants. Elle ne tombait pas amoureuse, ne ressentait ni pitié ni attachement pour aucun d'entre eux et ne cherchait qu'à obtenir de l'argent, à amplifier son trésor … Elle avait oublié l'auteur de cette fiction.

À cette époque, elle avait trouvé le personnage irréalise, absurde, scandaleux même. C'était au moment où elle croyait que son sexe était le plus beau et le plus pur… Elle ignorait pourquoi cette histoire lui revenait seulement maintenant en mémoire, peut-être parce que la situation s'y prêtait. Elle pouvait néanmoins jurer qu'elle se souvenait qu'un jour, la belle italienne avait tué l'un de ses maris en l'étouffant grâce à un oreiller après qu'ils se soient aimés.

La tâche accomplie, elle se dégagea du corps sans réjouissance et cracha encore dessus avant d'utiliser les draps pour se nettoyer l'entrejambe. Elle se sentait sale. Elle arrangea sa tenue, lissa ses cheveux désordonnés avec ses doigts de fée puis se releva.

Elle alla fouiller dans le pantalon du mort et en sortit un volumineux trousseau de clés …

Elle trouva rapidement celle de sa prison et ouvrit la porte nonchalamment. Elle prit la peine cependant de la refermer derrière elle. Ce faisant, son œil navigua vers l'autre porte, celle qui la séparait de l'autre victime.

Et si elle lui venait en aide ? Après tout, elles étaient à peu de chose près dans la même situation. Elles auraient pu avoir la même destinée.

Lydia secoua la tête vivement, chassant cette idée malencontreuse de son esprit. C'était inconvenant dans cette situation. Depuis quand se souciait-elle du sort des autres ? Que cette femme crève ou vive, cela lui importait peu !

Le trousseau en main, elle courut aussi discrètement que possible à travers les couloirs de l'asile toujours aussi fade, même de nuit. Elle avait emporté avec elle la lampe à huile qu'avait apportée le docteur et qui lui était fortement utile pour se repérer.

Il faisait dehors bien plus frais que dans sa cellule de folle, et encore plus dans la nuit. Elle sentit son corps reprendre de sa vigueur grâce à l'air pur qui graciait ses poumons.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'une des portes-arrières de l'asile, une porte qu'elle avait vue plusieurs surveillantes emprunter, et elle trouva la clé appropriée dans le grand trousseau. Elle l'ouvrit et un vent délicat l'accueillit, faisant virevolter ses mèches blondes.

Elle observa le jardin : l'herbe sous la lumière de la lune, les arbres secoués par le vent, le chant des hiboux, le grand ciel noir où brillaient des millions et des millions d'étoiles qui semblaient lui chanter la bienvenue. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle posa alors sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge. C'était si beau … C'était juste si beau d'être enfin libre !

Lydia ravala sa salive et se précipita dehors, refermant la porte en tremblant à cause de l'émotion. Elle se sentait pleine d'énergie, comme en plein jour. Sans doute la longue période de confinement avait-elle bouleversé son cycle nycthéméral.

Elle s'enfuit sans hésiter, courant à travers le jardin pieds-nus et escaladant la barrière. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande et en retombant de l'autre côté, elle se remit à pleurer avant de se rouler dans l'herbe, répandant son odeur sur ses vêtements. C'était bon, tellement bon !

Mais son esprit longtemps engourdi par le manque d'air, la chaleur ambiante et la solitude maladive finit par se réveiller, comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique. Il se remit à travailler à toute allure telle ne machine. Elle devait fuir, rejoindre le village le plus proche et trouver un moyen de retourner à Londres.

Elle se remit sur ses jambes et détala, détala aussi vite que possible en faisant bien attention à ne laisser aucune marque, aucune trace de son passage. Elle était désormais une meurtrière bientôt recherchée, être discrète était une obligation nécessaire à la conservation de sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée.

Elle se perdit ainsi dans la forêt aux chemins sinueux, aux arbres gigantesques et aux plantes étranges. Grâce à ses lectures, elle en connaissait une partie mais la grande majorité lui échappait. Elle se sentait parfaitement inculte dans ce genre d'endroits et elle regretta de s'être attardée sur les ouvrages philosophiques et de ne pas s'être intéressée davantage aux encyclopédies scientifiques. Elle se promit qu'à la première occasion, elle se gorgerait de savoir à nouveau car elle allait se permettre de se cultiver … Lire lui manquait terriblement. Tenir un bon livre entre ses mains était un luxe auquel elle n'avait plus eu droit depuis des mois. Elle voulait tant retrouver cette chance …

Elle poursuivit sa course jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses jambes. Elle tomba même plusieurs fois à cause de la fatigue et de la faim. Son corps n'avait pas assez de provisions pour fournir un tel effort et elle était incroyablement maigre. Mais la peur la relevait à chaque instant : elle craignait de revoir l'un de ces monstres sans nom ni visage qui avaient détruits sa vie alors qu'elle rentrait du bal …

Elle ne savait vraiment pas jusqu'où la mèneraient ses pieds. Elle suivait juste le chemin le plus évident, celui qui devait mener à un village …

Elle courut toute la nuit, si bien qu'elle vit le soleil se lever. Elle s'arrêta alors un instant et ferma les yeux, haletante, sentant les premiers rayons du jour caresser sa peau qui avait oublié leur douce chaleur. Elle soupira, tremblante, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est beau ! C'est bon ! Ah, c'est beau ! C'est tellement bon !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à chanter, à crier, à tourner sur place, à sautiller, sentant l'euphorie la posséder.

Cet épisode d'extase se trouva pourtant rapidement stoppé par une fatigue écrasante. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se remettre à courir pour autant, elle le fit juste plus lentement. Elle se promit de ne pas s'arrêter jusqu'à trouver un endroit, n'importe lequel, où elle pourrait trouver de l'aide.

À son grand dam, elle n'entrevit pas l'ombre d'un village à la sortie de la forêt. Elle se souvenait pourtant en avoir aperçu un en arrivant en voiture pour rejoindre l'asile. Cependant, elle avait sans doute pris la mauvaise route car ses capacités mentales étaient affaiblies et le souvenir n'était pas très net dans sa mémoire. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée … Et le soleil commençait à parcourir le ciel. Elle devait trouver un refuge avant qu'on ne la rattrape !

Mais rien, toujours rien à l'horizon … !

Elle s'effondra sur l'herbe et cette fois, elle ne se releva pas.

…

\- Hmm …

Elle se roula puis s'enveloppa davantage dans cette couverture douce qui l'entourait. Elle avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un cocon doux … Et si elle ne rêvait pas, elle était sur un matelas ! Un matelas doux en plus ! Elle s'y enfonça. Et comme il sentait bon ! Mais elle avait l'impression de porter une lourde boule en son sein, une boule qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Elle ne cessait de se retourner encore et encore, comme dans un cauchemar, voulant calmer la chose logée dans son ventre sans pour autant vouloir se lever car elle avait peur et il était déjà arrivé par le passé que cette sensation de douceur et de chaleur ne soient qu'un rêve qui se terminerait aussitôt qu'elle aurait ouvert les yeux … Elle s'obstinait ainsi à rester endormie, même si son corps lui criait de se réveiller.

Une odeur alléchante la força finalement à entrouvrir les yeux et là, une douce lueur de soleil l'accueillit. Son visage était juste en face d'une fenêtre et celle-ci était ouverte, donnant sur un champ resplendissant de verdure. C'était à peu de chose près le même paysage que l'on avait en regardant des fenêtres de l'asile …

Soudain, tout lui revint en tête.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'assit brusquement sur le lit, la respiration lourde, les membres tendus et la main plaquée sur la poitrine pendant que les scènes de la veille se rejouaient devant ses yeux. Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle se garda d'y céder. Elle leva plutôt les yeux pour remarquer qu'une femme se tenait devant elle, portant un uniforme de servante et tenant un plateau sur lequel reposaient plusieurs plats. Elle la regardait d'un air confus. Lydia se reprit en croisant son regard interloqué et la servante s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, Miss. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée, vous avez d'ailleurs beaucoup dormi. Je m'apprêtais au passage à vous réveiller pour vous apporter votre repas. Vous devez avoir besoin de manger, dit-elle en lui mettant le plateau sur ses genoux.

Lydia la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

\- Me-merci … Mais où suis-je au fait ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes dans la demeure de notre bon Lord. Monsieur son protégé vous a trouvée complètement évanouie sur la route alors qu'il s'en allait faire sa balade matinale à cheval et il vous a ramenée …

\- Ah, vraiment ? lâcha-t-elle en intégrant l'information. Je comprends maintenant … Le protégé de votre Lord a eu un geste très noble à mon égard, je voudrais bien le remercier.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! lui répondit la servante en hochant hâtivement la tête. D'ailleurs, ils veulent s'entretenir avec vous, mon Lord et son protégé, lorsque vous serez apte à leur parler.

\- Bien, soupira-t-elle en regardant le sol, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Mais avant, vous devez manger ce que je vous ai apporté. Vous avez l'air affamé, lui rappela-t-elle.

Lydia n'allait sûrement pas dire non à un bon repas. Elle hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

\- Merci de votre attention, je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante.

En la voyant parler ainsi, la servante se dit qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas être une simple pauvrette. En effet, elle avait une locution, un vocabulaire et des manières trop élégants.

Devant Lydia sur le plateau étaient posés un bol de soupe fumante, une petite corbeille de pains faits maison dont la fumée s'échappait encore, de la viande, et comble du luxe, des fruits frais ! Quel que soit ce Lord, il savait traiter ses invités. Elle prit la cuillère et la plongea dans la soupe. Malgré sa faim, elle se retint de tout dévorer comme un animal et poussée par la force de l'habitude, elle dégusta le tout en usant des façons d'une personne de son rang.

Lorsque la servante le nota, elle fut d'autant plus convaincue que cette jeune femme n'était pas issue d'un milieu commun.

Elle la laissa terminer son repas duquel elle n'épargna aucune miette puis reprit le plateau. Elle revint ensuite avec une robe plus que convenable sous le bras et lui proposa de prendre un bain. Lydia accepta sans hésitation : elle se sentait souillée jusqu'à la moelle mais elle refusa cependant que la servante l'accompagne, d'une part car elle voulait un moment d'intimité, d'autre part parce qu'elle avait vraiment honte du sac d'os qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait perdu tant de poids qu'elle était désormais privée de la moitié de ses charmes. Elle savait que les hommes appréciaient les belles malades, celles qui avaient la peau sur les os et des cernes sombres sous les yeux, mais cet archétype de beauté se trouvait complètement repoussant une fois poussé à son extrême comme dans son cas. En regardant son visage dans le miroir de la salle d'eau, son cœur rata donc un battement. Elle ressemblait plus à cadavre ambulant qu'à la belle créature qu'elle était plusieurs mois auparavant. Et elle savait que c'était la déprime et la mauvaise nourriture de l'asile qui étaient en cause.

Elle ne pouvait rien changer à présent mais elle se promit de reprendre du poids bientôt si elle ne voulait pas risquer d'encourir des problèmes de santé.

Après s'être nettoyée, elle mit la robe que lui avait apportée la servante.

C'était une étoffe bleue faite d'un très beau tissu et sur la jupe était brodée des motifs de roses et d'oiseaux. En somme, c'était de la taille d'une femme mais du modèle d'une enfant.

Lydia se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas porté ce genre robes depuis ses huit ans. Dès l'année suivante en effet, sa mère avait remplacé sa garde-robe enfantine par les choses qui faisaient le bonheur des jeunes adolescentes qui voulaient se vieillir. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'elle apprenne à devenir une femme, tout cela avec la douceur qu'elle lui connaissait. L'enfant qu'on privait alors d'une partie de l'âge innocent s'était abstenue de toute révolte ou objection et avait accepté son sort en pansant la douleur de se séparer de ses contes préférés et de ses poupées adorées avec l'amour ardent qu'elle portait à la seule personne qui l'aimait. À la place de tout ce qui était enfantin, on lui avait donné du maquillage, des robes de femmes, des livres trop matures qu'elle n'avait su comprendre entièrement que plusieurs années plus tard malgré sa sagesse précoce.

Tout cela, sa mère l'avait fait pour la transformer en chasseuse, en chasseuse d'hommes riches et nobles. Elle voulait que la courtoisie devienne une seconde nature chez sa fille, que l'art de mimer l'admiration et les sourires ravis soit naturel, qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à s'établir dans une bonne place … Lydia avait pour elle l'arme fatale de la beauté, et l'intelligence et la culture lui étaient venues tout aussi naturellement avec l'âge et les lectures.

La jeune femme, durant toute sa vie, n'avait jamais pu employer son esprit logique lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Si elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de juger péremptoirement les agissements de celle qui l'avait élevée sans émotions, elle l'aurait sans doute haïe.

Après s'être habillée, elle voulut se coiffer toute seule mais la servante s'y opposa et l'obligea par les mots les plus doux et les plus pressants à lui laisser cette tâche. Loin d'être une corvée, palper les cheveux de Lydia était un plaisir. Rares étaient les femmes qui avaient des cheveux aussi bien faits, aussi lisses, aussi garnis naturellement et sans aucun artifice, ce qui devait exciter toutes les jalousies.

Elle lui fit une belle coiffure, une coiffure de dame, et l'amena avec plaisir pour rencontrer son maître. En parcourant les couloirs, Lydia eut alors le loisir de constater les signes de richesse qui ornaient l'habitation de ce Lord. La servante la mena vers un salon et quand elle y pénétra, elle trouva un vieil homme grisonnant affalé sur un siège et retournant sa canne entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il vit apparaitre la jeune femme, il eut aussitôt un sourire bienveillant.

\- Allez-y, mon enfant, asseyez-vous devant moi, n'ayez pas peur. Je me doute que durant votre courte existence, vous ayez eu à affronter bien des malheurs et que les hommes ne vous ont épargnées que très peu de leurs cruautés… Je le vois à votre physionomie inquiète, en garde, et qui a l'air bien triste. Mais vous êtes à présent entre de bonnes mains, vous êtes en sécurité.

Lydia, quelque peu troublée, alla s'assoir sur un siège en face du vieil homme.

\- Quel est votre nom, mon enfant ?

\- Sophie, mon Lord, je me nomme Sophie.

Le mensonge avait été lancé avec naturel. Elle n'était pas bête : donner son vrai nom était s'exposer à bien des dangers.

\- Et d'où venez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir gobé le premier mensonge.

Puisqu'elle était si bien lancée, autant continuer !

\- Je viens de Londres, respectable Lord. Je suis orpheline, j'ai été élevée dans un couvent. Mon père est mort et ma mère aussi alors on m'a donné mon maigre héritage et laissée à moi-même … J'ai passé mon temps à chercher une place dans la campagne et j'ai fini par en trouver une ici, une place très convenable, mais seulement en apparence …

Elle soupira lourdement, affectant la souffrance avant de reprendre.

\- Ca-car ma maîtresse s'est vite révélée être une vile femme, fréquentant les pires membres de son rang et s'adonnant aux plus infâmes dépravations. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'était terrible. Rien qu'à les entendre faire, j'étais dégoûtée à en mourir ! J'aurai dû partir dès que je l'ai découvert mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai connu la faim et vous savez comme il est difficile de trouver une place par les temps qui courent. Mais il y a peu, elle a voulu m'intégrer à ses jeux macabres. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée entre les sales pattes de ses acolytes, j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoires possibles pour moi mais Dieu dans son infini bonté m'en a ouvert un et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir … J'ai couru, je me suis perdue dans la forêt et cela pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à m'effondrer et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai eu la grâce de me trouver dans votre demeure, mon Lord. Merci de m'avoir offert votre hospitalité. Comment puis-je vous remercier de votre magnanimité pour cette pauvrette trouvée dehors qui serait morte ou déshonorée sans votre intervention ?

Elle se jeta alors à ses pieds et se mit à pleurer, baisant ses mains qu'elle s'était empressée d'attraper entre les siennes. Mais ce n'était que des larmes de crocodile et cette effusion de sentiments reconnaissants n'était qu'un jeu … Lydia pensa à cet instant en voyant le regard sincèrement attendri du vieil homme sur elle qu'elle devrait tenter une carrière d'actrice. Avec son joli minois et ses talents, elle percerait dans le milieu le plus aisément du monde …

Avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau de rêve et ses yeux bleus, elle avait des allures angéliques et l'on n'aurait à aucun moment osé penser qu'elle était déjà souillée ou qu'elle mentait. L'être humain s'attendrit souvent plus facilement devant la beauté et la pureté, il a l'habitude de croire que ce qui plait aux oreilles et aux yeux ne peut venir que du cœur.

\- Votre vie a été gangrenée de malheurs. S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, demandez-le ! la pressa-t-il, sincèrement ému.

\- Seigneur, mais que vous êtes bon ! Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, une seule et unique chose : retourner à Londres ! C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Que ça ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes sûre de ne vouloir rien d'autre ?

\- Non, rien d'autre ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avec conviction. En m'offrant la possibilité d'aller à Londres, vous réglerez tous mes soucis!

\- Eh bien, soit ! C'est la chose la plus simple à faire, céda-t-il. Mais laissez-moi vous fournir en vêtements et argent, vous pourriez en avoir besoin sur place et pendant le voyage.

\- Merci, merci infiniment ! reprit Lydia sur le même ton plein de ferveur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi que vous devriez remercier ! se rappela soudain le vieil homme. Allez-y, mon enfant, rasseyez-vous que je vous parle plus longtemps.

Lydia s'exécuta et une fois de nouveau devant lui, elle le gratifia d'un sourire mi-timide mi-innocent. Elle avait les yeux baissés au sol et jouait à l'enfant ingénue. C'était peut-être le personnage le plus éloigné de son véritable caractère et rentrer dans sa peau avait quelque chose de jouissif qui la faisait jubiler de l'intérieur. Le silence s'installa malgré les paroles du vieil homme.

Il toussa finalement pour balayer le malaise qui s'installait progressivement à mesure que le temps passait et que personne ne se décidait à prendre la parole.

\- Comme je le disais, reprit-il enfin, ce n'est pas moi à qui vous devez votre salut mais à-

Il s'arrêta en voyant quelqu'un rentrer dans le salon. Cet intrus était un homme, un homme de haute taille qui portait un vêtement de bourgeois qui flattait la couleur crémeuse de sa peau et faisait ressortir celle de ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua que la jeune fille paraissait assez timide alors il n'osa s'approcher d'elle et se contenta de lui sourire quand elle osa lever les yeux vers lui pendant qu'il prenait place sur un siège près d'eux. Lydia vit qu'il avait une figure très agréable, des traits doux. Il avait des cheveux noirs allant vers le bleu sombre qui tranchaient de façon déroutante avec la couleur blanche de sa peau qui avait l'air aussi exquise que celle d'un nouveau-né (elle ne se l'avoua pas mais elle en était un peu jalouse). Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus captivant en lui était ses yeux d'un bleu profond, le bleu d'une mer intense.

Il avait un sourire amical, presque timide, et son menton était brillant. Elle devina qu'il venait de se raser.

\- Alors, débuta-t-il doucement, alternant les regards entre elle et le Lord.

Comme sa voix est suave, pensa Lydia au fond d'elle-même.

\- Bonjour, reprit-il ensuite, j'espère que vous vous portez bien. N'est-ce pas une jolie journée au fait ? demanda-t-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui baignait dans le malaise et l'incertitude.

\- Oui, répondit le Lord. Sûrement !

\- Certainement, murmura Lydia.

\- Oh, et mon enfant, voici votre véritable sauveur. C'est lui qui vous a ramenée ici ce matin.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et le détailla avec surprise.

Il rougit sous son regard et se mit à gratter sa nuque.

\- Oh, ce n'était rien … C'était mon devoir, vous en aviez besoin donc … Enfin, donc …

Il bafouillait et avait l'air peu sûr de lui. Lydia fut alors tentée de le trouver lâche mais il suscita finalement en elle une sorte d'amusement. Elle sourit malgré elle pendant un instant mais son sourire se fana aussitôt que son esprit calculateur reprit le dessus.

\- Merci, dit-elle soudainement en les dévisageant tous les deux. Je-je vous dois tant … tellement de choses … Oh, merci !

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer de façon peu esthétique certes, mais cela ne faisait que donner de la crédibilité à son jeu.

En vérité, elle ignorait si elle était reconnaissante qu'on l'ait sauvée. Elle ne s'était même pas posée la question. Alors l'était-elle ? Pas vraiment. Au fond, elle était convaincue que c'était le hasard qui l'avait vraiment aidé et non ces gens qui lui importaient peu et pour lesquels elle ne ressentait aucune once de gratitude … Mais ressentait-elle vraiment quelque chose ? Elle avait un vide dans la poitrine. Comme si pour résister à tous les malheurs par lesquels elle était passée, elle s'était arrachée le cœur et l'avait jeté quelque part. Un être humain ne peut tenir autrement.

Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle avait fait exprès de s'émouvoir. Elle était une si bonne actrice que tout son corps se mettait au service de son rôle et en même temps, par ces larmes, son être se libérait d'un fardeau enfoui au plus profond de son être.

\- Oh, mon enfant, mais ne pleurez pas ! C'est fini maintenant ! Vous êtes en sécurité, il ne vous arrivera plus rien ! s'écria le Lord.

\- Prenez, Miss, et séchez ces vilaines larmes, lui dit doucement le beau jeune homme en se levant pour lui donner un mouchoir.

\- Me-merci, dit-elle en osant prendre le présent.

Elle essuya ses yeux et se moucha puis elle les regarda innocemment, incertaine.

\- Bien, laissa échapper le Lord en un soupir. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y aucune raison de pleurer, il y a même de quoi se réjouir ! Mon cher, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme, n'alliez-vous pas vous rendre à Londres ?

\- Oui, dans deux jours.

\- Eh bien, faîtes moi la faveur d'escorter cette jeune personne là-bas. Elle le souhaite ardemment.

\- Ah vraiment, ce sera pour moi un plaisir ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Lydia sourit faiblement et les remercia de nouveau, cette fois plus timidement.

\- Maintenant, mon cher, veuillez faire visiter les lieux à notre invitée. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle s'ennuye, lui demanda le vieil homme.

\- Bien sûr ! Veuillez me suivre, Miss … ?

\- Sophie, répondit-elle en se levant.

\- Miss Sophie, venez avec moi, s'il-vous-plait, lui dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

\- Ce serait une joie, déclara-t-elle en le prenant.

Ils s'en allèrent alors visiter la propriété du Lord.

…

C'était une demeure charmante, moins intéressante et grandiose que celle des Albertwood ou des Phantomhive ou encore que celle des Trancy mais elle avait un charme tout à elle. Lydia y passa deux jours paisibles. À son grand étonnement, elle passait plus de temps au jardin que dans la bibliothèque. On la laissait s'emparer d'un livre et y aller, s'assoir sur l'herbe et lire pendant des heures. Elle lut ainsi trois ouvrages entiers durant son minuscule séjour et voyant sa passion dévorante pour les livres, le Lord lui offrit ceux qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de lire comme cadeau d'adieu.

Maintenant, elle allait embarquer sur le train qui la mènerait vers Londres.

Elle portait une tenue de voyageuse on ne peut plus simple mais sa beauté arrivait à la démarquer de tous. À la gare, elle attirait les regards. Il avait suffit d'un bon traitement pour qu'elle retrouve tout ce qui faisait son charme. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de la Lydia fraichement venue à Londres mais elle restait belle.

Son physique était son arme la plus précieuse, elle se devait donc de la conserver et de l'entretenir.

Si elle était aussi belle, c'était surtout un miracle de la nature qui avait banni à sa conception toutes les caractéristiques de son père : elle n'avait aucun point commun avec lui. Elle était plutôt le portrait amélioré de sa mère. Elle avait tout d'elle : ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, ses longues jambes, sa fine taille et ses traits harmonieux et ensorceleurs. Cependant, les siens étaient beaucoup mieux sculptés. S'il y avait une femme connue capable de rivaliser avec elle dans le domaine de la beauté, c'était La Rose Blanche, la duchesse Albertwood, mais celle-ci était morte. Elle avait donc le sceptre de la beauté pour elle toute seule.

L'attention qu'elle recevait à la gare la flattait mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui n'en était pas enchantée, c'était le jeune homme chargé de l'accompagner. Il rougissait en constatant les regards des gens sur eux, surtout ceux des autres hommes. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'habitué à être observé. La jeune femme sourit en le constatant : il était un peu son opposé. Ce qu'il pensait était facilement lisible, il ne savait ni mentir ni cacher ses émotions … Ca lui donnait l'air un peu pathétique.

Lorsque leur train arriva, ils furent parmi les premiers qui y entrèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur wagon et prirent place l'un en face de l'autre. Près d'eux, il n'y avait personne. Il y avait peu de passagers et les pensant mariés, les gens leur avaient laissés un moment d'intimité. En prenant place, Lydia avait sorti un livre et n'avait plus adressé la parole à son compagnon de voyage. Le livre n'était pourtant pas particulièrement passionnant et dès les trois premières pages, elle avait su qu'il allait être moyen.

\- Vous semblez contrariée, lui dit-il soudainement.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Effectivement, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que cet ouvrage ne vous convient guère, répondit-il, toujours avec le même sourire.

Ce sourire, qui sur les lèvres de n'importe quel autre aurait été vexant et insultant, lui donnait au contraire un air d'innocence. Il se lisait dans ses grands yeux bleus qu'il était pur, qu'il ne pensait rien de bien méchant. Elle en fut amusée.

\- Votre supposition est juste, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

\- Vous devez alors être quelqu'un de vraiment exigeant… La plupart des gens qui ont lu ce livre m'en ont fait l'éloge et c'était tous des gens d'esprit.

\- Gens d'esprit ? s'enquit-elle alors en haussant un sourcil. Si on écoute _les gens d'esprit_ , le goût ne s'élève guère. Ils ont tous des avis préétablis, redondants, sans risques. Ils ne voient jamais qu'en surface … Mais vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je n'en ai pas une opinion plus élevée que la votre, croyez-moi. Ce livre est à l'image de ceux qui le recommandent : peu sérieux, bon, mais superficiel. Le sujet est survolé, l'auteur n'ose jamais s'aventurer à exposer des idées qui pourraient perturber les mœurs, aucune critique de la société n'est faite contrairement à ce qu'on souhaite nous persuader… Pour lui et comme pour une majorité de gens haut-placés, le problème sont les pauvres ou ceux qui ne sont rien pour reprendre ses propres mots …

\- Vous aussi devez être vraiment exigeant alors, nota Lydia avec un air moqueur.

Il sourit encore et se tourna vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage des montagnes vertes défiler. Tout était resplendissant sous le soleil d'été. De temps à autre, l'on pouvait voir un troupeau de vaches, de moutons ou encore de chèvres brouter de l'herbe paisiblement. Le jeune homme soupira, soudain songeur …

\- Vous avez l'air pensif, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui occupe vos pensées ?

Il se retourna et lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Oh non, rien … En fait, je me disais que ce serait bien que le train tombe en panne ici et maintenant …

Lydia fronça ses beaux sourcils.

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

Un rire lui échappa et il n'osa plus la regarder, préférant se tourner vers la vitre.

\- Vous êtes bien drôle, Miss Sophie, lui avoua-t-il. À vous entendre, on dirait une mère qui demande à son fils pourquoi il veut aller à la guerre … Vous êtes une personne très sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, je conçois que mon désir puisse vous sembler étrange et je le pense moi-même … Mais j'ai grandi à la campagne, il m'arrivait souvent de m'occuper des animaux et de me perdre dans la forêt pour lire tranquillement. Cette époque me manque à présent …

Il soupira.

\- Dîtes-moi, vous avez toujours été le protégé du Lord ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Oh que non ! sourit-il doucement. Je suis passé par bien des misères avant de rencontrer ce charitable homme. En fait, je n'ai même pas vécu en Angleterre toute ma vie … J'y suis arrivé vers l'âge de quinze ans par bateau. Je maîtrisais déjà l'anglais donc j'ai pu communiquer avec les gens d'ici sans grand problème … Pour dire vrai, je crois que je suis anglais de naissance, c'est la seule chose que je sais à propos de mes origines. J'ai été abandonné par mes parents et adopté par un homme français. À un très jeune âge donc, il m'a emmené dans sa patrie et j'y ai passé les premières années de ma vie. Ensuite, par un concours de circonstances et poussé par l'envie de retrouver mes origines, je suis revenu en Angleterre. Pendant un certain temps, j'ai eu de la peine à me fournir ma croûte mais j'ai réussi grâce au savoir que j'avais accumulé... Vous ai-je dis que je lisais beaucoup durant mes jeunes années ? Je suis devenu le précepteur des enfants de mon actuel protecteur qui trouva bien vite en moi un haut potentiel et m'offrit la chance de poursuivre les études dont je rêvais à la capitale …

\- Et qu'étudiez-vous au juste ?

\- La médecine. J'ai toujours eu des affinités avec les sciences naturelles et sachant qu'un médecin manque rarement de pain, je me suis convaincu à suivre cette voie. Je ne vous cache pas qu'avec le recul, j'aurais voulu devenir naturaliste. Mais sur le moment, une carrière médicale me semblait plus attractive, la perspective de soigner les gens et faire des recherches me semblait incroyable. Oh, mais je suis vite redescendu sur terre en réalisant la difficulté de ces études et la force émotionnelle que cette profession exige. Devenir médecin, c'est avant tout une vocation, on ne peut le devenir qu'à moitié. Vous savez jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai vu personne mourir mais je tremble rien que d'imaginer un cadavre … Je sais pourtant qu'il me faudra en affronter mais je prie jour et nuit pour que ce fatal jour soit le plus éloigné possible.

\- Mais il n'y a rien de bien sorcier avec un cadavre, laissa échapper Lydia en baillant, posant le dos de sa délicate main sur sa bouche.

Le jeune homme rougit et détourna de nouveau les yeux, se sentant un peu embarrassé. Il y avait quelque chose de gênant pour sa personne qu'une femme lui dise une chose pareille.

\- Vous me rappelez l'un de mes professeurs, lui confia-t-il timidement. Je sais que j'ai l'air un peu-

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, le coupa-t-elle soudainement, tournant la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne vous trouve rien de bien méchant, vous êtes juste une personne pacifique et très docile à ce que je vois ... Mais ce n'est en aucun cas une injure. La docilité est certes une qualité qui sied mieux aux femmes de notre siècle car elle leur épargne bien des malheurs mais elle est appréciable aussi chez les hommes, d'autant que ceux-là par leur caractère violent ne s'en parent pratiquement jamais. Les dociles sont de meilleurs apprentis qui ne causent aucun problème, qui s'attirent aisément le respect et l'affection de leurs supérieurs et qui savent parfaitement s'adapter à leur environnement, ce qui est preuve d'une grande intelligence.

Elle bailla de nouveau et reprit.

\- C'est d'ailleurs grâce à votre docilité que le Lord vous a pris sous son aile, je doute qu'il aurait agit de façon analogue si vous aviez été semblable à la majorité de vos compères hommes, ces gens violents et impulsifs. Mais ne croyez pas que cela vous enlève de la virilité (que je déteste ce mot au passage, tout autant que féminité, ces deux noms ont quelque chose de primitif, d'animal. Comme si nous, avant d'être des humains, des esprits, nous étions un sexe). Sur le plan social, votre douceur ne vous rend que plus aimable de tous et principalement sur celui des amours, vous devez vous attirer bien des admirations. J'en ai côtoyé des filles et aucune n'aime les hommes violents. D'ailleurs, ce qui est drôle sur le plan de l'attraction entre nos deux sexes, c'est notre comportement entre les membres du même sexe et celui avec le sexe opposé. Mettez plusieurs hommes à diner à une table par exemple, vous remarquerez que leur violence se manifeste aisément, que les injures sont lancées comme des fléchettes et que les coups ne tardent point à êtres échangés mais faîtes-les partager la table d'autres femmes et ils redeviennent charmants et calmes comme des petits chiens au pied de leur maître. Il en est de même pour nous, les femmes. Si nous nous retrouvons seules entre nous, nous aimons à blesser et rabaisser les autres de façon plus subtiles en remplaçant les injures par de bons mots qui ne se comprennent qu'après réflexion et les coups par des commérages … Nous ne nous percevons pas comme des êtres humains mais comme des rivales dans le domaine de la vertu et de la beauté. L'honneur et les hommages seront à la plus belle et à la plus pieuse d'entre-nous. La vérité est que nous cultivons ces qualités rien que pour séduire la gent masculine. Mettez ne serait-ce qu'un homme entre nous et vous verrez que de vipères nous devenons papillons, pleines de douceur, de grâce, de bonté …

\- Miss Sophie ! s'exclama-t-il. À vous entendre, on croirait que vous n'avez plus foi en l'humanité!

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il y a de faux avec ce que je viens de dire …

Il détourna alors les yeux.

\- Ce que vous venez de dire est désarmant de vérité, malheureusement … Je ne peux rien contredire …

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

-Que notre espèce est complexe, que nos relations sont tordues !

\- À votre avis, pourquoi y a-t-il tant de romans ? Et surtout, pourquoi ont-ils autant de succès ? La nature humaine est un puits sans fond de thématiques et de drames … Je sais que cela n'est point bien vu mais j'aime lire des romans, lâcha-t-elle ensuite d'une toute petite voix.

Le jeune homme sourit plus largement en la voyant rougir légèrement mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car elle se reprit rapidement et se racla la gorge.

\- Enfin, certaines histoires seulement … Les vraies histoires, les vraies drames. Du Shakespeare, du Corneille, du Victor Hugo. Eux au moins savent écrire.

\- Surtout Victor Hugo ! C'est le premier auteur que j'ai lu et j'ai eu la chance de lire ses écrits en version originale … Les traductions, certes très bonnes, n'ont pas la portée du texte original. Victor Hugo, Notre-Dame de Paris, c'est un torrent d'émotions, de philosophie mais aussi une aventure de la langue … L'on ne ressort point indemne de ce genre de récit, c'est comme si nous avions fait partie de l'histoire…

Un sourire délicat vint se poser sur ses lèvres et il la regarda avec des étoiles plein les yeux, comme un enfant qui voulait dire une fantaisie.

\- Je vous en prie, autorisa-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

\- Honnêtement, chaque fois que je referme un livre narrant un récit, eh bien … Je me demande si je ne fais pas moi-même partie d'une histoire, avoua-t-il alors.

Lydia haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Quelle étrange supposition ! Malgré votre intelligence, vous pensez ainsi? Je ne pense pas que cela soit très sain. Il ne faut pas s'autoriser de telles rêveries, monsieur !

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous une chose pareille ?

\- Car c'est inconcevable, tout simplement ! Comment vous, qui êtes fait de chair et d'os, pouvez-vous croire que vous n'êtes qu'un personnage dans une histoire quelconque ?

\- C'est vous qui me voyez en tant qu'être humain alors que je suis assis devant vous. Mais pouvez-vous être certaine que vous n'êtes pas des mots sur une page blanche ?

La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il vous plait de penser ainsi, soit … !

\- Je comprends que cela puisse paraitre absurde à n'importe qui d'autre qu'à moi et à vrai dire, vous êtes la première personne à qui j'ose dire cela …

Elle le dévisagea alors comme s'il venait de blasphémer.

\- Quoi donc ? Pourquoi ces yeux là ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux, surpris.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de trop honnête, lui dit-elle. Faîtes attention car à cause de cela, vous vous ferez du tort un jour.

Il étouffa un rire et lui montra de nouveau ses yeux étincelants d'innocence.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à être honnête, Miss Sophie ? Je dis ce que je pense. Vous devez vous en doutez mais je me sens bien auprès de vous … Je ne saurais l'expliquer, vraiment, mais …

\- Mais vous devriez apprendre à tenir votre langue, dit-elle à sa place. Je ne vous demande pas de mentir, juste de cacher certaines choses.

Elle avait visiblement l'air ennuyé.

\- Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez, c'est tout, continua-t-il. Je sais que c'est évident et je vous le dis juste car je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que notre rencontre est le fruit du destin.

\- Ah, c'est cela ? Et je suppose que nous sommes nés seulement pour que cette rencontre ait lieu, qu'un amour sans bornes va naitre entre nous et qu'après de nombreuses épreuves, nous allons nous marier et fonder une grande famille ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en souriant.

\- Cessez de croire que vous êtes un produit imaginaire, c'est absurde. Vous savez très bien qu'après notre arrivée à Londres, nous ne nous reverrons jamais.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? La vie est un drôle de scénariste parfois … Oh, et je ne pense pas que cela soit absurde, bien au contraire. C'est totalement croyable. Je n'ai pas de preuves de ce que j'affirme mais vous n'avez pas de preuves dans votre sens non plus ... C'est de l'ordre de la croyance et j'ai bien le droit de croire ce que je veux.

\- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous y croire ?

\- C'est juste pour me rassurer, répondit-il. Croire que je suis un personnage m'aide à me sentir moins seul chaque fois qu'un malheur me frappe, me dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui écrit sur moi me donne l'impression d'être un peu moins isolé et que mes épreuves aident certains à sentir que leur vie est moins misérable que ce qu'ils croient …

\- Mais supposons que vous soyez vraiment un personnage fictif, comment pouvez-vous être sûr que vous n'êtes pas un personnage secondaire qu'aucun lecteur ne porte dans son cœur ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules à nouveau en souriant.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça … Vous savez, rien que d'apparaitre dans une histoire me suffit amplement. Au moins, j'aurais laissé une marque derrière moi. Et si c'est le cas, je peux dire « Salut, auteur ! Salut, lecteur ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! » sans me sentir seul ! déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un rire lui échappa malgré elle et elle détourna les yeux, secouant la tête.

\- Vous êtes vraiment idiot !

…

Le train finit par arriver à la capitale. Londres ensoleillée les accueillit et c'était étrangement troublant, comme voir une personne continuellement maussade sourire miraculeusement. En voyant ce paysage vaguement familier, Lydia ressentit un pincement au cœur loin de l'admiration et de la joie éprouvées lors de sa première visite.

\- Alors, je crois que nous allons nous séparer ici et maintenant, lui dit le jeune homme en lui souriant. J'ai été très content de faire route avec vous. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de culture et si je vous avais rencontrée dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais cru que vous étiez une aristocrate, tout en vous appelle la noblesse … Ah, mais bon ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux attendris s'éloigner.

\- Oh et comment vous appelez-vous, monsieur ? l'appela-t-elle soudain.

Cela avait été un mouvement de son cœur, un mouvement irréfléchi, naturel. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte une seconde après de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche en rougissant.

Il se retourna alors avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Théophile, je m'appelle Théophile ! À plus tard, Miss Sophie !

Et il se retourna pour reprendre son chemin.

…

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? lui demanda Alois en prenant place en face d'elle. Oh ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en remarquant les gâteaux sur l'assiette posée sur la table basse qui les séparait. Est-ce pour moi ? Merci ! Je vais me régaler !

Camille soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'air d'à peine pouvoir tenir assise, sa physionomie traduisant parfaitement la fatigue et le désespoir qui pesaient sur elle.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment rien prendre au sérieux …

\- Un jour, un homme des plus sages a dit « Ne prenez pas cette vie trop au sérieux de toute façon, vous n'en sortirez pas vivant ! », répondit le blond en se mettant à déguster les douceurs posées pour l'heure du thé. Je crois que c'était Bernard Le Boyer de Fontenelle, très grand homme ! Je vous recommande au passage ses livres « Entretiens sur la plus pluralité des mondes » et « Eléments de la géométrie de l'infini ».

Ils étaient de nouveau dans le salon vert. Le même décor les entourait, les mêmes beaux meubles, les mêmes portraits familiaux, les mêmes objets précieux. Même le temps s'était accordé à celui qui avait régné lors de la première fois qu'ils avaient pris le thé ensemble dans ce lieu : la fenêtre ouverte laissait voir des collines vertes baignées par le soleil qui se prélassaient sous un ciel sans nuages. Cependant, l'ambiance était radicalement différente.

On sentait dans l'air un sérieux qui glaçait l'âme et le malaise était palpable.

\- Annie, lui dit soudain Miss Albertwood, voulez-vous nous laisser seuls? Je voudrais parler avec le comte d'une affaire qui ne vous concerne pas.

\- Oh, oui ! Oui ! s'empressa de répondre la servante.

Et elle s'en alla tout aussi vite, refermant la porte derrière elle sans un bruit. Depuis peu, elle avait peur de contrarier sa maîtresse. Celle-ci s'était affaiblie physiquement et sa sensibilité s'était accrue à un point tel qu'un rien pouvait la faire fondre en larmes. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était ainsi et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle avait pris l'initiative de sortir de sa chambre.

Laissée enfin seule avec lui, Camille prit une grande respiration et releva doucement la tête pour le regarder en face.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Alois cligna des yeux, surpris, puis reposa le gâteau qu'il s'apprêtait à manger sur l'assiette avec un air de dépit. Il avait compris la question.

\- Oh, vous savez, il y a plusieurs raisons, soupira-t-il en croisant les jambes, se mettant à son aise. Mais la principale est sans doute l'argent.

\- L'argent ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule.

\- Oui, l'argent, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Enfin, c'est la raison de votre très cher frère qui est l'instigateur de ce plan. Moi, je n'ai fait que l'aider … Le comte Phantomhive tenait une entreprise de confiseries qui faisait une sérieuse concurrence à la sienne, si bien qu'il a fini par être dépassé par celle-ci. Bien sûr, Alexandre n'a pas supporté cela et a tenté de racheter Phantom à tout prix mais lorsque le comte a refusé catégoriquement toutes ses propositions, ce qui l'a énervé au plus haut point, il a songé que la disparition du comte servirait ses intérêts. Il m'en a fait part et vous connaissez la suite !

\- Mais vous, qu'aviez-vous à gagner ? Vous n'auriez jamais accepté si vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à y gagner…

Il sourit malicieusement.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais quelque chose à y gagner, avoua-t-il alors. En fait, j'avais beaucoup de choses à y gagner. Disons simplement que la disparition de Ciel Phantomhive me sortait d'un grand embarras : il savait certaines choses de mon passé que je ne tiens pas à voir devenir publiques et j'avais un compte à régler avec lui depuis plusieurs années. N'osez pas croire que nous sommes les méchants dans l'histoire ! Sachez que Phantomhive était loin d'être un saint, c'était même une crapule de la pire espèce. Comme moi et mon ami Lord Albertwood, il était prêt à tout pour atteindre ses buts. Si seulement vous saviez tout le mal qu'il a fait, tous les gens qu'il a tués ! Et il a fait cela avec le soutien de sa catin d'Elisabeth! Elle non plus n'était pas aussi bonne et pure qu'elle en donnait l'air … c'était une vicelarde, aveuglée d'amour pour lui, et capable de faire n'importe quoi pour satisfaire le moindre de ses souhaits. Il ne faut donc pas vous sentir désolée de l'avoir achevée, elle ne méritait que ça ! Et de toutes façons, je doute qu'elle aurait pu survivre sans l'amour de sa vie … Enfin, ce n'était pas de Ciel qu'elle était éprise je crois mais de son statut. S'il avait été un roturier, elle n'aurait même pas baissé les yeux sur lui … Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis.

Camille le contempla d'un air désemparé, tremblante.

Elle s'était attendue à cela mais elle avait clairement surestimé sa force. Elle n'était pas prête à entendre de pareilles choses sur son frère, Ciel ou Elisabeth … Et même si elle n'en croyait mot pour les deux derniers, elle était au contraire convaincue de la véracité des propos tenus sur Alexandre. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il était obsédé par l'argent et le pouvoir … De là à tuer, il y avait un monde d'écart mais elle aussi se serait cru incapable de tuer et pourtant …

\- Oh, vous savez, tout le monde le fait ! Ce genre de complots est monnaie courante dans la haute société, vous devriez vous y habituer. Et si vous voulez conserver votre rang et vos privilèges, il va falloir être prête à vous salir bien plus à l'avenir !

\- Jamais ! Jamais je ne tuerai encore ! Vous-vous m'entendez ?! cria-t-elle soudain, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle éclata de nouveau en larmes.

\- Et puis je-je ne vous crois pas ! Lizzy n'était pas-pas comme ça ! Et Ciel non-non plus ! dit-elle alors qu'une série de larmes coulait le long de ses joues.

\- Mais qu'en savez-vous ? Ces gens, vous ne les connaissiez même pas ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez cru en l'image qu'ils daignaient vous donner ! lui fit-il remarquer en bondissant sur ses jambes.

Elle sécha ses yeux et se leva elle aussi pour le regarder en face.

\- Oui, j'y ai cru ! J'y ai cru ! Et je ne suis pas bête ! C'est vous qui l'êtes ! Vous êtes bête au point de croire que-que les autres sont aussi faux-faux que vous ! répondit-elle, folle de rage.

Mais la fureur se changea rapidement en tristesse. Il fallait croire qu'elle était trop faible pour pouvoir tenir la colère.

Alors elle plongea son visage rouge entre ses mains pour le cacher et se remit à pleurer. Elle se sentait de nouveau très mal. Elle tremblait et de lourds sanglots déchiraient à nouveau son maigre corps. Elle s'effondra sur son siège.

Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus pleurer. Elle l'avait fait avec une conviction sans failles, croyant que toutes les larmes qu'avaient versées ses yeux l'avaient libérée de la douleur et de la culpabilité mais ce n'était pas le cas … Et c'était pour le mieux. Ceux qui brisent des vies doivent être brisés.

Soudain, elle sentit une douce et chaude main caresser son dos. Surprise, elle retira ses mains de son visage pour voir qu'Alois s'était assis sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et qu'il la regardait avec des yeux désolés.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Camille … Vous, vous ne faîtes les choses que par amour, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne connaissez pas la haine, la perfidie, vous ne savez même pas comment mentir … Si vous avez fait du mal, c'était parce que vous aimiez votre frère sincèrement et que vous n'aviez que lui ici. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas à votre place dans ce milieu, vous auriez dû rester dans votre petit village, cela vous aurait évité bien des souffrances … Ah je sais, et si je vous ramenais chez vous ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pas la peine de faire les gros yeux, je vous assure que je peux le faire ! C'est même facile comme bonjour … Or, si je le fais, il vous faudra me faire une toute petite faveur en échange et quand je dis petite, c'est qu'elle est toute petite, vraiment très petite ! affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Quel genre de faveur ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Donnez-moi la pierre précieuse dans votre poche.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et instinctivement, posa la main sur la poche cousue de sa robe. Comment avait-il su ? Elle observa son sourire fier et assuré et s'empressa de secouer la tête.

Il eut l'air outré et faillit tomber de l'accoudoir.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est non ?! s'étonna-t-il. Comment ça, non ? Mais c'est impossible ! Pou-pourquoi non, voyons ? reprit-il ensuite avec un sourire. Je vous offre ce que vous voulez le plus et vous n'avez qu'à me donner une misérable pierre dont le pouvoir vous est inutile!

\- Croyez-moi, répondit-elle alors en le repoussant violemment, le faisant ainsi tomber par terre, le Saphir m'est tout sauf inutile. Il me sert à empêcher les gens tels que vous de nuire aux autres. Je commence à vous connaitre _vraiment_ , comte Trancy, je sais ce que vous en ferez si je vous le donnais … Oh et aussi, sourit-elle perfidement, même si vous me le preniez de force, vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser ! Voyez-vous, le Saphir est à _moi_ et il n'obéit qu'à _moi_ !

\- Mince ! dit-il en se relevant, j'aurais dû m'en douter … Eh bien, fit-il une fois debout, pourquoi ne pas nous unir ?

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

\- Pour détruire les démons bien sûr !

Il alla se rassoir en face d'elle et reprit le plat de gâteaux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'une horde de sales démons brutalise notre beau pays et ses environs, qu'ils se nourrissent des âmes de nos frères et sœurs mortels sans remords, enfreignant les lois de leur propre monde … Oh, je comprends votre étonnement ! Moi aussi j'ai été surpris de savoir que les démons avaient des lois, comme c'est drôle ! Donc, je disais … Le temps passe et ils prennent de la puissance, Scotland Yard est dépassé … Ils ne savent vraiment plus que faire, ces petits chevaliers blancs, et même si je ne les porte pas le moins du monde dans mon cœur, je peux dire que sans leur protection, même les gens tels que nous sont exposés à la mort. Et comme vous le savez, la mort, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux dans la vie. Seulement, seulement, seulement, avec votre beau Saphir, nous avons une chance d'en finir avec eux ! Vous avez du pouvoir et en vous joignant à moi, vous pourrez éradiquer le mal, sauver la vie de beaucoup d'humains et en venger beaucoup d'autres !

Camille l'écouta avec un visage peiné. Elle baissa ensuite la tête sur ses genoux, réfléchissant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de le faire seule ? dit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Ah ! Mais sans moi, vous seriez perdue ! Regardez-vous, toute innocente et bonne! Seule, ils vous mangeraient toute crue ! Ces démons n'ont pas de cœur, ils ne connaissent pas la pitié, c'est la seule chose que vous devrez toujours garder en tête. Mais avec moi, en usant de mon influence et de ma connaissance, nous pourrons mettre en utilité toute votre force et sauver le monde !

Là, elle sentait que ce n'était pas avec Alois qu'elle discutait mais avec le comte Trancy, l'homme de pouvoir et d'affaires.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne vous jouez pas de moi ? demanda-t-elle alors. Comment vous faire confiance? Dîtes-moi, comment, mais comment vous faire confiance ?

C'était peut-être la question la plus difficile qu'il ne lui ait jamais été posé de sa vie. Ce n'était pas une question de Camille, non, ce serait trop simple sinon … Il se crispa et son visage blêmit. Il avait l'impression qu'à travers la voix aigue et fluette de cette jeune fille, le désespoir en personne s'adressait à lui.

Dans les yeux de l'enfant en face de lui, il n'y avait ni haine ni rancœur, ni même le moindre petit ressentiment qui pourrait le mettre à son aise. Il est toujours plus facile de répondre à une personne de son niveau mais Camille n'était pas de son niveau et c'était là tout son problème.

À la base, il se doutait de cette question, il avait même réfléchi à une réponse toute faite, mais posée avec ces mots, sur ce ton, avec cette voix qui ne laissaient transparaitre que chagrin et honnêteté, il se retrouvait sans ses armes.

Il ne savait que dire, vraiment … L'esprit machiavélique s'était rangé et il ne restait plus que le cœur.

\- Je … Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais, c'est que moi, je vous fais confiance.

… Fin du Chapitre …

Merci de toujours me lire


	17. Chapitre XVI

Merci à Pommedapi d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci aussi à Manon & Nimk-chan pour avoir laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir.

Merci aussi à noctisxsol, you know why )

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Chapitre XVI**_

 _Retour en arrière_

\- N'aie pas peur, Dominic, il ne nous arrivera rien. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.

Enfermés dans une cage, deux enfants se tenaient par la main. L'un d'eux enlaçait l'autre.

Il faisait sombre et ils ignoraient où ils étaient vraiment.

L'endroit n'était illuminé que par des bougies posées par terre dont les flammes ne cessaient de danser dans les ténèbres. Cependant, leur lumière n'était guère assez puissante pour permettre de voir clairement.

L'on ne pouvait distinguer que des ombres vacillantes sur le sol aux dalles dures et froides sur lesquelles les deux garçons étaient obligés de s'assoir. Tout était d'ailleurs froid autour d'eux. La température était au plus bas et ils ne cessaient de trembler … Mais le plus à plaindre était sûrement ledit Dominic qui n'arrêtait pas de tousser … Il lui arrivait même de cracher du sang. Lui qui était déjà de santé fragile n'aurait pu résister à de telles conditions de détention. Si cela avait dû durer, nul doute qu'il en serait mort.

Combien de temps avaient-ils passé là ? Aucun d'eux n'aurait su donner de réponse précise mais ils étaient convaincus que cela faisait tout au plus trois mois.

\- À ton avis ? Qu'en ont-ils fait ? avait demandé Dominic en levant sur lui ses yeux bleus si profonds.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas, avait-il répondu en baissant la tête. Et je ne veux vraiment pas savoir...

\- Ciel, j'ai peur, avait murmuré le petit garçon en se rapprochant encore plus de lui. Si seulement papa et maman étaient encore là, ils nous auraient sauvés … Ils me manquent tellement, tu sais …

\- Ils me manquent aussi, avait-il répondu doucement en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux bleu sombre de son frère.

Et dire qu'un mois seulement auparavant, ils étaient encore parfaitement heureux...

…Bas du formulaire

Très tard cette nuit-là, un incendie avait éclaté dans la demeure des Phantomhive.

C'était les cuisines qui avaient explosé et même si celles-ci étaient relativement séparées de la demeure des maîtres, elles y restaient connectées et les sournoises flammes s'y étaient frayées un chemin en un temps record. Personne ne savait ce qui avait déclenché cet incendie et aucun domestique n'était resté en vie assez longtemps pour le découvrir.

Dominic, qui demeurait tard à lire dans sa chambre, avait été parmi les premiers à s'en rendre compte. Sentant une forte odeur de brûlé, il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller vérifier ce qui se tramait en bas. Il était sorti du lit, vêtu seulement de son pyjama, s'était glissé hors de sa chambre, et quand il avait enfin descendu les escaliers, c'était le feu qui l'avait reçu.

La fumée s'était déjà mise à lui caresser le visage lorsqu'il avait réalisé que les flammes avaient envahi l'aile du manoir où se trouvaient ses parents. Il s'était alors précipité pour retrouver son père et sa mère. Il avait couru, couru, et encore couru en direction de leurs appartements. Mais avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans les flammes, quelqu'un l'avait arrêté.

\- Non, n'y va pas ! C'est trop tard, Domonic ! Crois-moi, c'est trop tard ! lui avait dit cette personne alors qu'elle lui empoignait le bras solidement.

Dominic, dont la vue avait été brouillée par les larmes, avait eu du mal à reconnaitre le visage de l'individu. Mais en entendant sa voix, il n'avait eu aucun doute sur son identité.

\- Ciel ! C'est toi, Ciel ! Mais ne dis pas ça ! Nous pouvons toujours faire quelque chose ! s'était-il écrié en sautant au cou de son frère.

\- Non … Je les ai vus. Ils-ils ... sont morts, ils sont morts … mais ! Mais allons-y ! avait-il décidé brusquement en le prenant par la main. Il faut sortir d'ici, et vite !

\- Et les domestiques ! Et si on allait voir les domestiques ?!

\- Non, j'ai déjà vérifié, leurs appartements se sont faits dévorer par le feu, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire non plus ! Mais cours plus vite, Dominic, cours ! Le feu avance, bientôt, nous serons morts nous aussi !

Et Dominic avait redoublé de vitesse pour suivre la cadence que lui avait imposée son frère. Grâce à cela, ils avaient réussi à sortir du manoir à temps.

Une fois dehors, ils étaient restés une minute ahuris à regarder le feu détruire la maison de leur enfance, la maison dans laquelle ils avaient toujours vécus… Et pendant que tout brûlait, ils avaient vu leur passé partir en fumée.

Or, Dominic n'avait pas eu le courage de le supporter, et était tombé par terre pour se mettre à pleurer.

\- Maman ! Pa-papa !

Ciel l'avait jute regardé durant un instant mais ses larmes s'étaient elles aussi remises à ruisseler sur ses joues peu après.

\- Do-Dominic, ne-ne pleure pas … ou-ou moi aussi je-je vais pleurer !

Et il était ainsi tombé près de lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Ils étaient restés dans cette position seulement quelques minutes. Le sort ne leur avait pas accordé plus de temps pour être triste en paix car bientôt s'étaient présentées à eux deux personnes.

\- Les voilà ! avait dit une voix grave d'un timbre très masculin.

Ce n'était visiblement pas un homme des plus rassurants pour deux nouveaux orphelins. Il avait parlé comme s'il proférait une insulte.

Ciel et Dominic avaient alors levé leurs yeux apeurés vers eux et les flammes avaient reflété leur peur. Ils avaient pu voir deux grands hommes les observer de haut. Ils portaient tous les deux le même vêtement sombre et leurs visages étaient couverts par des masques noirs.

Un homme avait pris Ciel par le bras et l'avait soulevé pour bien le regarder, inspecter son visage et ses traits.

\- Ce sont sûrement les enfants Phantomhive, avait déclaré le vilain homme en le laissant tomber à terre une fois son inspection terminée. Regarde-les ! Ils sont habillés comme des princes !

\- Mais je croyais qu'on avait brûlé toute la maison !

\- Visiblement, un imbécile ne s'y est pas pris comme il fallait, avait-il répliqué.

\- Qu'allons-nous en faire alors ?

\- Hé bien, nous n'avons pas mille choix, nous devons les prendre avec nous. Un ou deux sacrifices de plus ne seront pas de trop.

L'acolyte avait émis un rire mauvais et les enfants avaient tremblé.

\- Des sacrifices ! Voilà qui est drôle ! Et dire que les héritiers des Phantomhive vont servir de sacrifices ! Si leur sataniste de père est en enfer, j'espère qu'on lui montrera ce qu'on fera de ses fils ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, les p'tits, vous allez bientôt rejoindre vos enfoirés de père et mère !

Et ils avaient attrapé les enfants sans plus perdre de temps. Les deux garçons avaient bien tenté de se soustraire à leur emprise mais en vain. De toute façon, comment auraient-ils pu résister à deux hommes forts alors qu'ils n'avaient que dix ans?

Ils les avaient ligotés, bâillonnés et mis dans une charrette. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils avaient remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls enfants. Ils y en avaient bien d'autres et pour la plupart, ils étaient très jeunes, pas plus de sept ans, si bien qu'ils étaient les plus vieux d'entre eux.

Ces hommes ne les avaient pas nourris de tout le long trajet. Durant deux jours et deux nuits, la charrette avait avancé sans que rien ne puisse l'interrompre. Les premiers temps, dominés par le désespoir, ils avaient pleuré toutes les larmes de leurs corps. Cependant, ils avaient rapidement compris que leurs larmes n'avaient aucun effet sur ces deux êtres sans cœur alors par conséquence, ils s'étaient arrêtés de gaspiller leur énergie aussi futilement et l'avaient à la place employée à réfléchir à leur condition.

Seulement, ils n'avaient pu trouver aucune réponse à leurs interrogations. Il leur avait été parfaitement impossible de s'échapper …

De ce fait, ils étaient finalement arrivés à un lieu perdu dans les bois. Cet endroit leur avait semblé être en dehors du pays lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la charrette et il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait absolument rien autour pour les aider à se situer, à part peut-être d'innombrables arbres droits comme des militaires qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, parfaitement indifférents à leur supplice. Ils avaient voulu rester à l'air libre plus longtemps mais finalement, ils n'avaient eu que très peu l'occasion de détailler l'extérieur. L'un des deux hommes s'était chargé de les garder groupés pendant que l'autre s'était avancé un peu dans les bois et avait commencé à enfouir sa main dans la terre. S'était révélée une trappe ensevelie sous la poussière et les feuilles des arbres. L'homme l'avait ouvert avec un bruit fracassant, comme si elle avait été close pendant des décennies entières, pour la révéler à leurs yeux scrutateurs et fascinés.

Mais après leur brève surprise, tous, aussi jeunes qu'ils étaient, avaient été plus conscients que jamais de ce qui les attendait…

Leurs deux geôliers les avaient forcés à descendre d'innombrables marches sous une discipline de fer. Si l'un d'eux voulait ne serait-ce que se reposer un instant pour reprendre son souffle, il recevait de derrière des coups de fouet qui lui faisaient reconsidérer la question sous un autre angle. Les deux hommes leur avaient parlés et les avaient insultés dans une langue inconnue de la majorité des enfants, sauf à Ciel et Dominic qui n'avaient pas tardé à reconnaitre du latin. Mais cela avait été la seule chose qu'ils avaient pu apprendre de ceux qui les avaient gardés captifs. Du reste, les deux enfants des Phantomhive n'avaient pu, à cause de leur niveau peu élevé et de leurs ventres creux, rien discerner de la discussion. Et cela avait été l'intention de ces hommes en noir.

Ces hommes avaient parlé en langue latine en leur présence parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu que les enfants les comprennent. S'ils étaient venus à savoir ce qui les attendait précisément, ils seraient devenus trop agités, trop difficiles à contrôler. Ils avaient simplement agi en fermiers qui mènent leur troupeau à l'abattoir.

Bientôt, tout ce groupe peu habituel, composé d'hommes à l'allure de fanatiques et d'enfants qui faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas pleurer sous les menaces et les coups de fouets, était arrivé au bout de l'escalier.

Un fois la dernière marche descendue par le dernier enfant, tous avaient vu la grande bâtisse enfouie sous terre qui se présentait à eux dans toute sa gloire. Tous les enfants avaient été impressionnés et ils s'étaient exclamés un instant, oubliant leur condition. Ils avaient ouvert grand leurs yeux innocents et s'étaient figés sur place. Et pour justifier leur étonnement, il faut préciser que la bâtisse, du haut de ses murs de trente mètres et avec sa grande porte de fer, en imposait. Elle avait des allures de base militaire. Et encore ! Rares étaient les bases militaires avec un tel gabarit auraient pu confirmer Ciel et Dominic, eux qui en avaient vu des bases militaires partout en Europe.

Cette découverte incroyable avait aussi fait déborder de questions leurs petites têtes. Comment une telle chose avait été construite ? Y en avait-il d'autres? Que cachait-on encore aux habitants de la surface ?

Mais leur surprise n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour s'exprimer car les deux hommes qui les avaient entrainés ici s'étaient empressés de leur rappeler leur réalité en les fouettant pour les faire avancer.

La porte s'était ouverte avec un grand bruit, soulevant un torrent de poussière, pour leur révéler un couloir sombre dont les quelques torches aux murs, à défaut d'éclairer adéquatement, donnaient un aspect encore plus lugubre à cet endroit. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas voulu rentrer. Ils avaient déglutis et s'étaient mis à trépigner sur place pour exprimer leur peur mais quelques coups de fouet avaient suffis à leur faire abandonner leurs protestations. Ils avaient ensuite obéi docilement, sans plus aucune résistance, et avaient marché comme des moutons apeurés à travers les couloirs froids et déserts vers ce qui allait être leur prison. Ils avaient été amenés à une salle, à une immense salle dans laquelle se trouvaient beaucoup de cages vides, et ils avaient été séparés.

Leurs ravisseurs avaient mis les filles dans une cage et les garçons dans une autre. Ils étaient un peu plus d'une dizaine dans chacune des cages et même s'ils étaient un peu à l'étroit à l'intérieur, ils s'en étaient accommodés.

Lorsqu'on les avait emprisonnées, toutes les filles avaient agi sans poser de questions, les yeux sans larmes, la tête baissée. Elles étaient les plus fragiles, les plus réceptives à la douleur, et aucune ne voulait recevoir un autre coup de ce cruel fouet.

Ca n'avait cependant pas été le cas du côté des garçons. Dominic et un autre bambin s'étaient mis à questionner et ils avaient obstinément refusé de rentrer dans la cage.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous nous mettre ici ?! avait exigé de savoir Dominic avec ses airs de petit noble. Pourquoi ? Je refuse, viles messieurs, je refuse ! M'entendez-vous ? Nous ne sommes pas du bétail ! Nous ne sommes pas vos choses !

\- Il a raison ! avait approuvé l'autre. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Comment osez-vous nous faire ça ! Mon papa dirige plein d'hommes, il travaille dans l'armée ! Quand il vous retrouvera, il vous punira et … et il demandera à ses hommes de vous punir ! Vous êtes méchants ! avait-il bredouillé alors en les voyant agiter leurs fouets.

Étonnamment, les deux hommes avaient éclaté de rire cette fois et ils s'étaient même courbés légèrement sous l'effet de l'hilarité, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu. Les deux petits rebelles n'avaient su comment réagir face à une telle réaction et ils étaient restés abasourdis à regarder ces deux individus se moquer d'eux.

Une fois l'amusement passé, les deux avaient repris leurs fouets fermement en main et avaient fait oublier ce contretemps. Les objets de torture avaient joué comme des serpents entre leurs mains, s'agitant, se dandinant, attaquant avec vitesse et mordant avec panache. Les coups avaient été difficilement supportables, peu importe à quel endroit ils avaient frappés.

Bientôt, les chemises des deux garçons avaient été ruisselantes de sang, un sang qui avait continué à tomber en gouttelettes sur le sol bien après que la pluie de coups se fut arrêtée. Dominic avait même eu l'infortune d'avoir son visage touché par l'impitoyable fouet, ce qui lui avait laissé une bien vilaine plaie le long de sa joue.

Ils avaient été jetés dans la cage en pleurs et laissés au milieu des autres sans aucun soin.

Les enfants étaient enfermés sans surveillance mais après la correction qu'avaient essuyée les deux garçons, personne n'avait osé même essayer d'ouvrir la cage.

On était venu les voir après cela seulement pour leur jeter une corbeille de pain et de l'eau.

Et chaque fois, ceux qui venaient les voir étaient vêtus du même costume noir et un masque de la même couleur couvrait leurs visages. Ils étaient tous habillés de façon identique, si bien qu'il était aussi difficile de connaitre leur sexe que leur âge.

Avec le temps passé dans la cage, l'observation était la seule distraction et les enfants avaient bien vite remarqué que sur la porte de la grande salle, il y avait un grand P dessiné. Que voulait-il bien dire, ce P ?

Mais cela, ils n'auraient l'occasion de le découvrir que trop tard.

Quelque temps après leur arrivée, vraisemblablement deux jours plus tard, beaucoup de ces personnages en noir s'étaient rassemblés. Ils avaient ouvert la cage des filles et en avait prise une. Leur dévolu s'était jeté sur la plus jeune d'entre-elles qui n'avait alors pas plus de cinq ans. L'enfant s'était débattue et avec le soutien de ses compagnes qui se cramponnaient à elle férocement, elle avait tenté de rester à leurs côtés. Les autres filles n'avaient cessé de crier en s'accrochant à elle.

\- Par pitié, ne la prenez pas ! Pas elle ! Prenez-moi à la place !

Mais ils n'avaient rien écouté et avaient emporté la plus petite fille malgré tout.

Ce qui avait éveillé cette envie d'entraide chez ces toutes jeunes filles, c'était un instinct humain des plus primitifs. Elles avaient senti - tout le monde avait senti - que quel que soit celui qui serait pris, il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais. Et effectivement, personne ne revit plus la toute petite enfant.

Et plusieurs jours plus tard, la scène se répéta, chez les filles encore. C'était toujours vers elles qu'ils se dirigeaient.

Ils prenaient toujours la plus jeune : c'était leur mode d'opération. Et à chaque fois, la résistance qu'ils recevaient était plus importante alors ils répondaient par une violence et une impatience croissantes. Le temps avait passé et la cage des filles s'était vidée sans qu'aucune de leur rébellion n'ait abouti à rien d'autre qu'à des coups.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient emparés de la dernière enfant, la plus vieille de huit ans, ils n'étaient pas revenus pendant deux semaines.

Les garçons n'avaient osé imaginer ce qui leur était arrivé mais voyant que leurs bourreaux ne revenaient pas, ils avaient songé avec espoir que tout était fini, qu'ils étaient sauvés.

Ils avaient eu tort.

Après ces deux semaines d'absence, les personnages en noir étaient revenus, et c'est vers eux qu'ils s'étaient tournés. Bien évidement, ils avaient commencé par le plus jeune. Cette fois, sans doute avertis par l'exemple qu'avaient donné les fillettes, les petits garçons avaient obéi sans poser de problème. Il n'y avait eu alors aucun coup, aucune douleur, aucun cri, à part ceux que faisaient leurs cœurs à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient l'un d'entre-deux disparaître derrière la porte.

C'était un quotidien macabre, une existence désespérante. Cette scène, plus elle se répétait, plus elle diminuait leur espoir de s'en sortir. Chacun savait quand allait venir son tour et il s'y préparait avec la résignation d'un condamné à mort.

Dominic et Ciel étaient les plus vieux, ils avaient depuis longtemps fêté leur dixième anniversaire. Ils avaient donc été les derniers à rester dans la cage.

Après que le dernier de leurs compagnons ait été pris, les deux frères étaient restés seuls longtemps.

Le temps avait passé, les jours s'étaient succédés, et le froid avait commencé à devenir de plus en plus pesant, si bien que la santé de Dominic s'était grandement détériorée. La flaque de sang dans un coin de la cage en attestait.

\- À ton avis, Ciel, avait-il soudainement demandé à son frère un jour. Qui de nous vont-ils prendre ?

\- Moi, ils vont me prendre moi, avait-il répondu fermement.

\- Mais c'est insensé ! avait riposté Dominic. C'est moi le plus jeune, c'est moi qu'ils devraient prendre ! Tu es l'ainé, l'héritier de notre famille, notre seul espoir ! Moi, eh bien, moi … Je suis le plus jeune et je suis malade … même si je vivais, même si on me donnait l'occasion de fuir, je serais inutile avec ma maladie … Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qu'ils prennent, avait-il conclu alors.

\- Je suis le grand frère, donc il est de mon devoir de te protéger ! Crois-moi, je veux y aller, je n'en peux plus de rester ici ! avait-il rétorqué en tapant le sol du poing. Cet endroit me dégoûte ! Et puis je veux savoir, je veux savoir ce qui leur arrive, ce qui leur arrive à tous ! Je sens que je vais mourir si je ne le découvre pas vite ! Et puis, nous sommes égaux, Domonic, ne me laisse pas te le répéter une nouvelle fois ! Que sont quelques minutes dans le temps ? Nous avons le même âge, absolument le même ! Si le sort avait pris un chemin légèrement différent, ce serait toi le futur comte ! Alors n'ose plus jamais te sous-estimer ! lui avait-il sommé. Tiens, prends-la ! avait-il dit ensuite en détachant une bague de son pouce.

\- Ah, mais c'est le diamant bleu de papa ! s'était exclamé Dominic.

\- Oui, avait confirmé Ciel en hochant la tête. C'est bien le sien. Je l'ai pris de son corps durant l'incendie, avait-il avoué. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, lui avait-il dit, ce sera toi l'héritier de notre famille. Je compte sur toi pour redorer notre blason et punir ceux qui nous ont fait du mal …

Rien n'aurait pu faire changer Ciel d'avis, Dominic l'avait su rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu profond des siens. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux gorgés de larmes, il avait pris la bague tendue et l'avait mise sur son propre pouce. Rien qu'avec ce geste, il avait eu l'impression d'enterrer son frère.

Il s'était alors jeté dans ses bras et s'était mis à pleurer de nouveau.

\- Non ! Non ! Ciel, tu ne vas pas partir ! Tu vas rester avec moi ! Je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener ! avait-il supplié en le serrant très fort.

Ciel avait tenté de le réconforter en l'enlaçant et en passant sa main dans son dos … mais bientôt, il s'était mis lui aussi à pleurer.

\- Dominic, je t'aime, tu-tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime, lui avait-il dit en le prenant encore plus fort dans ses bras. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix … C'est-c'est notre destinée …

\- Mais-mais c'est injuste !

\- Nous n'y pouvons rien.

Cela avait été leur dernier échange à cœur ouvert car dans l'heure qui avait suivie, ils étaient venus. Ils avaient ouvert sans un mot la cage, avaient regardé les deux enfants un instant, puis l'un d'eux avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Qui allons-nous prendre ? Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau !

Alors, avant même que l'ainé des deux garçons ne puisse dire un mot, un des personnages en noir avait pointé Ciel du doigt.

\- Celui-là sera parfait, avait-il dit comme pour justifier son choix. Quitte à donner un être impur, autant qu'il soit sain. L'autre est rongé par la maladie, il est indésirable.

Et on s'était emparé de Ciel par les deux mains. Résigné, Dominic l'avait regardé partir, les yeux grands ouverts, les membres glacés par la fatalité. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu la porte s'ouvrir, il avait senti une décharge électrique traverser tout son corps et le réanimer. Il s'était levé et s'était rué contre les barreaux pour s'y plaquer.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! NON ! avait-il hurlé comme un fou furieux.

Mais personne ne l'avait écouté.

Il n'avait réussi qu'à faire pleurer son frère une dernière fois alors qu'ils se quittaient pour toujours.

…

Ciel avait été amené dans une petite pièce où des personnes, des femmes d'après leurs mains très douces, l'avaient lavé et habillé proprement. Elles avaient aussi séché ses larmes et lui avaient offert du pain et du fromage à manger … Ces dames-là, même si elles portaient le même vêtement que les autres, étaient beaucoup plus tendres et gentilles avec lui.

Avec elles, il avait osé se croire en paix, il avait osé espérer d'elles un geste noble et humain.

\- S'il-vous-plait, les avait-il supplié. Je veux partir d'ici ! Aidez-moi à sortir, s'il-vous-plait ! J'ai vécu bien des malheurs depuis que je suis ici, moi et mon frère n'avons fait que souffrir! Nos parents sont morts et tout le monde nous croit morts aussi, nous n'avons personne pour venir nous aider … Nous sommes des nobles et mon père était très riche. Si vous nous sauvez, je vous jure qu'en tant qu'héritier, je vous rendrais au centuple votre service !

Mais elles n'avaient fait que secouer la tête. Il les avait suppliées de les sauver, lui et son frère. Avec ardeur, il avait invoqué chez elles tous les bons sentiments, tous les devoirs religieux, toutes les obligations humanistes … En vain.

Finalement, l'une d'elles était venue vers lui pour le réconforter.

\- Petit enfant, votre destin est scellé, lui avait-elle expliqué d'une voix très tendre. Vous allez être notre nouveau sacrifice, nous allons utiliser votre âme pour ouvrir la brèche entre nos deux mondes. Soyez fier de vous, vous allez contribuer à sauver l'humanité.

\- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce sort ? lui avait-il demandé, la gorge nouée, pendant que les larmes continuaient de couler à profusion de ses yeux bleus.

\- Pour atteindre les sommets visés, il faut savoir sacrifier …

\- Et qu'est-il arrivé aux autres enfants ? Vous les avez aussi sacrifiés ?

Elle avait hoché la tête.

\- Mais ils étaient tous indignes, avait-elle ajouté. Ils avaient tous des âmes faibles et sans valeur, aucun n'a réussi à ouvrir la brèche.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qui vous dit que mon âme pourra le faire alors que tant d'autres ont échoué ?! avait répliqué Ciel, la voix soudain chargée de colère. Votre comportement est abject et irrationnel ! lui avait-il lancé sans réserve. Vous jouez avec les âmes des autres pour faire de sales expériences et même si celles-ci n'aboutissent à rien, vous vous obstinez inutilement ! C'est la preuve d'une bêtise profonde !

Il avait reçu une vive et prompte gifle de la part de la dame.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, lui avait dit cette dernière en se relevant. Enfant orgueilleux et sans ressources, tu es trop benêt pour comprendre nos enjeux ! Allez-y, avait-elle alors ordonné aux autres. Prenez-le et assurez-vous qu'il ne quitte pas la pièce. De toute façon, les préparations pour la cérémonie ne devraient plus prendre trop de temps pour être terminées.

Et elles avaient emmené Ciel vers une petite pièce exigüe. Il était resté enfermé entre ses quatre murs froids un certain temps, tremblant, attendant d'être libéré.

Et quand la porte s'était ouverte de nouveau, elle lui avait révélé deux bonhommes hauts comme des géants et tout aussi forts. Ils s'étaient emparé de l'enfant avec une certaine négligence et l'avait forcé à les suivre. Ciel avait alors été de nouveau trimbalé dans les couloirs fades et sombres de cette demeure souterraine comme un simple objet. Tout était terne autour de lui : il n'y avait rien à voir et rien à décrire, à part peut-être que grâce aux torches qui éclairaient les passages, on remarquait le très bon entretien de ce quartier général. Pas de poussière, pas d'araignées, pas de mauvaises odeurs hormis celle de la poudre à canon qui flottait dans l'air, et même si les pierres des murs trahissaient l'âge de cet endroit, on ne pouvait y voir aucune fissure, tout était très solide. On sentait très bien que cette base avait été construite pour que même une force surhumaine ne puisse la démolir.

Le chemin qu'ils avaient pris les avait conduits vers une grande double porte sculptée. Le fameux P se trouvait de nouveau dessiné, porté par deux gravures de femmes aux cheveux longs et vêtues en robes de déesses. Des nuages et de très beaux oiseaux étaient représentés partout autour d'elles pour montrer qu'elles étaient natives du paradis. C'étaient des saintes, des symboles de la Pureté.

La porte s'était ouverte sur une grande pièce aux allures d'église. Il y avait régné un silence qui renforçait ce sentiment d'étonnement et de torpeur qui s'empare des hommes lorsqu'ils se trouvent dans un lieu religieux. Plusieurs personnes, toutes vêtues de noir et couvrant leurs visages, se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, formant un cercle.

Les deux brutes avaient forcé l'enfant à avancer et celui-ci avait obéi, marchant entre les bancs vides et n'osant en aucun cas détourner les yeux pour observer les sculptures en pierre représentant toujours deux belles femmes aux allures de saintes vierges qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux sans pupilles.

On l'avait mis au centre du cercle, exactement sur le dessin en forme de visage agonisant. Entouré de tous ces gens, l'enfant avait senti la peur le submerger et c'est alors tout naturellement qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Soudain, il avait eu envie de faire ses besoins.

Un homme s'était mis à parler d'une voix forte et rauque qui devait porter à des lieux.

\- Chers membres, avait-il débuté. Chers protecteurs de la Pureté, vous qui avez dédié votre vie entière à la protection de la création de nos chères Déesses, je suis fier d'annoncer que le jour est enfin venu : le jour où nous allons anéantir l'ennemi de La Belle et de La Douce. Aujourd'hui, nous allons invoquer le maître suprême des démons et pour ce faire, nous allons sacrifier le représentant le plus pur de notre espèce : un enfant vierge. Maintenant, par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés, j'ordonne que la cérémonie commence !

Il s'était tu un moment mais seulement un instant pour baisser la tête puis s'était mis à réciter une phrase.

 _lege mundi, vireque duo Dei, Malum adesse se adigamus_

Et tout le monde avait répété après lui.

 _lege mundi, vireque duo Dei, Malum adesse se adigamus_

 _lege mundi, vireque duo Dei, Malum adesse se adigamus_

 _lege mundi, vireque duo Dei, Malum adesse se adigamus_

Dès que les mots avait été prononcés, tous avaient sorti un poignard de leur manche. Ils s'étaient mis à se rapprocher de l'enfant au centre, réduisant le cercle.

Ciel était tombé à genoux en voyant les lames briller sous la lumière des torches. Il avait essayé de se relever mais ses jambes l'avaient abandonné puis un liquide s'était mis à ruisseler le long de son pantalon pour tomber sur le sol froid. Partout où il avait regardé, il n'avait vu que du noir, des créatures monstrueuses qui l'assaillaient. Il n'y avait plus eu d'échappatoire.

En un bref laps de temps, tous l'avaient entouré jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer et il avait senti quelque chose transpercer sa peau pour se planter dans son dos puis se retirer rapidement. On lui avait planté un autre poignard dans l'estomac, un autre dans le bras, un autre dans la cuisse … Il n'avait pas su qui l'avait frappé mais tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir, c'était une douleur immense qui l'avait submergé un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il s'était effondré sur le sol. Ses cris avaient fait vibrer l'air et son sang avait continué de couler sur le sol … Il avait fermé les yeux mais ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé d'en couler.

Soudain, un grand fracas avait tout interrompu. Les coups avaient cessé et le petit avait senti les personnages en noir se détourner de lui. Il avait alors ouvert les yeux pour constater que la porte avait été ouverte. Une personne était entrée et semblait ne pas tenir en place. Il n'avait pas pu voir son visage mais sa voix avait trahi toute son agitation.

\- Vite ! avait-elle dit. Un démon de rang 13 est entré dans la chambre ! Un démon de rang 13 !

Tous s'étaient crispés à cette déclaration.

Une seconde avait passé en silence avant que le Maître qui dirigeait la cérémonie ne se mette à ordonner.

\- Laissez le sacrifice, prenez vos armes! N12, N16, allez chercher l'eau de Pureté, il ne doit pas sortir d'ici ! N30, n'oubliez pas que notre priorité est de le capturer vivant. Ce sera un très bon sujet d'étude. Soyez rapides, ce serait un malheur qu'il profane les tombes des anciens maîtres ! N17, avait-il dit en se tournant vers un des êtres en noir, restez ici avec le sacrifice. Vous êtes le plus jeune, vous ne pouvez pas entrer en confrontation avec un démon de rang 13 dés maintenant … Gardez le sacrifice.

N17 avait hoché la tête.

Tous s'étaient alors précipités vers la porte, armés de leurs bâtons. Leurs robes noires ne leur causaient aucune difficulté lors du déplacement, ils s'en accommodaient très bien même. Et dans la pénombre qui avait régné, l'on aurait pu les prendre pour des ombres.

Ciel les avait regardés s'en aller et après, sans doute à cause de la perte de sang et de la douleur, il avait laissé retomber sa tête sur le sol dur. Il avait vu son monde s'obscurcir.

…

Le salut de cet enfant avait été sans aucun doute N17 car en se réveillant, il s'était retrouvé dans une petite pièce, ses blessures traitées et couvertes de bandages. Il avait senti un liquide chaud couler le long de sa gorge.

C'était peut-être l'ultime preuve de la suprématie du bien sur le mal. Il suffit parfois qu'un seul cœur vaillant agisse pour dissiper tout le mal causé par beaucoup d'âmes sombres.

De cette époque, il n'avait gardé que très peu de souvenirs. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps avait pris sa convalescence. Mais dés qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses membres et qu'il avait pu de nouveau marcher et parler, il avait mémorisé chaque détail, chaque mot, chaque regard … Comme un nouveau-né qui doit apprendre chaque once du monde qui l'entoure pour pouvoir survivre.

La différence entre une futilité et un vrai malheur dans la vie d'un humain, c'est la trace laissée dans son cœur.

Si l'on pleure pour quelque chose, c'est qu'elle n'était pas importante parce qu'elle ne nous a pas tout pris puisque nous avons encore la force de la pleurer. Mais un vrai malheur est tellement insoutenable pour l'esprit qu'il est impossible à conserver. Et puisqu'un esprit ne peut laisser voler au vent de tels événements, il a tendance à les enfoncer dans une boîte avec bien d'autres souvenirs, une boîte qu'il scellera solidement puis qu'il jettera dans le fond le plus sombre de la mémoire, dans un fond que seule une personne trop heureuse peut oser aller explorer, poussée par l'ennui causé par une vie trop tranquille.

À dix ans, Ciel s'était donc retrouvé sans aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie. Rien, comme s'il venait de renaître en se levant du lit où il s'était rétabli. Il avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait pas retrouvé qui il était ni d'où il était venu. Tout lui avait semblé nouveau mais en même temps si familier…

L'âme charitable qui l'avait sauvé avait pris soin de lui faire perdre l'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé avant sa guérison. Elle lui avait donné un nom, un gîte, de la nourriture et la sécurité dans un pays loin de ceux qui l'avaient blessé. Il lui avait offert la chance de vivre une vie très paisible.

Mais N17 ne fut qu'une étoile filante dans sa vie. Les bonnes choses durent rarement longtemps. Son sauveur mourut d'une maladie vicieuse et il avait du se débrouiller seul dans une campagne perdue dont il ne connaissait rien.

Seulement, Théophile avait toujours été un esprit habile et les esprits habiles ne demeurent jamais longtemps dans la misère.

…

 _5 Septembre 1897 – Demeure londonienne des Albertwood_

Le retour à Londres fut des plus tristes.

Camille avait regardé par la fenêtre durant tout le trajet, les yeux fixés au loin. Perdue dans son monde, elle n'avait pas tenté d'animer la conversation avec Alexandre comme à son habitude. Celui-ci, assis devant elle durant tout le voyage, n'avait absolument pas remarqué le silence morne de sa sœur tant il était plongé dans l'un de ses livres d'Histoire.

Or, malgré le sérieux et la tristesse de ce qu'il lisait, un sourire lui venait parfois sur les lèvres et son regard brun s'éclaircirait. Rien que de penser à la reprise de ses fonctions suffisait à le mettre en joie.

Contrairement à lui, Camille avait l'air de porter sur ses épaules un poids monumental.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas de cernes car elle dormait trop, elle n'avait pas les yeux rouges car elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer et son teint était semblable à celui de milles autres demoiselles nobles privées du soleil. Pourtant en la voyant, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la croire malade.

Parfois, elle tournait la tête vers Alexandre et entrouvrait les lèvres comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais elle les refermait aussitôt pour reposer ses yeux sur le paysage qui défilait, si bien que de tout le trajet, elle ne dit pas un mot.

Enfin, au moment où leur voiture s'arrêta devant leur demeure, pendant que les serviteurs étaient occupés à descendre les malles, elle eut le courage d'aller au bout de sa démarche.

\- Alexandre, s'il-te-plait, je voudrais un livre.

Celui-ci, surpris par cette soudaine prise de parole, leva les yeux de son livre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de livres à la maison, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Ce ne sont pas les livres que j'aime.

\- Quel genre de livres aimes-tu donc ?

\- Les livres qui me rendent heureuse.

\- Vraiment? Les livres que nous avons chez nous ne peuvent-ils donc pas te rendre heureuse ?

Juste après avoir dis cette phrase, il sembla remarquer l'humidité dans les yeux de sa sœur et son cœur se serra. Elle était toujours ainsi depuis un certain temps et il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors il sourit doucement et adoucit sa voix.

\- Quels sont les livres qui te rendent heureuse ?

\- Ceux avec des images, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux pour observer leurs serviteurs s'atteler à la tâche. Ceux qui racontent des histoires simples … Ils sont joyeux.

\- Mais ce sont des livres pour enfants ! s'étonna-t-il. Tu ne dois pas lire des livres pour enfants, Camille, il y a bien des choses plus intéressantes qui sont à la portée de ton âge ! Je pense que tu devrais t'intéresser à des choses plus adultes et commencer à lire les mémoires d'une ou deux personnalités inspirantes. Tu verras, en découvrant leurs vies, tu tireras une grande maturité et ta vue sur le monde et tout ce qui le compose se fera sous un angle différent.

\- Bien, je le ferai si c'est ce que tu demandes … Mais il y a une chose que je demande, une seule... Je t'en prie, je sais que je suis devenue capricieuse et insupportable avec mes demandes incessantes mais je voudrais de tout mon cœur un conte, La petite vendeuse d'allumettes … Je me rappelle que c'est le premier livre que j'ai lu toute seule … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, fit-elle, le souffle court, mais j'ai une terrible envie de le relire …

Alexandre la regarda avec bienveillance et tendit sa main pour caresser sa joue.

\- Ah, bien sûr, je te le rapporterai ce soir, promit-il.

Le regard qu'il lui avait offert était aimant. Il l'avait regardée comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait et Camille en fut très touchée. Mais comme à son habitude, les démonstrations de tendresse de son frère étaient brèves et il avait rapidement repris son masque d'homme d'affaire.

Rapidement après, Alexandre avait sorti sa montre et en voyant l'heure, il s'était pincé les lèvres. Il avait renouvelé sa promesse précipitamment puis avait ordonné à son chauffeur de le mener au plus vite à son travail.

\- Pardon, sœurette, lui avait-il dit en lui demandant de descendre. Mais j'ai deux comptables à corriger et à virer ce matin … Leur travail est simple mais ils arrivent à trouver le moyen de se tromper ! Les travailleurs compétents sont d'une rareté de nos jours !

Camille l'avait excusé puis était descendue avec l'aide d'Annie pour rejoindre sa maison …

Lorsqu'elle avait passé le pas de la porte et qu'elle avait revu ce décor qui lui avait tant plu la première fois, elle s'était rappelée de sa joie. Souriant pour se donner du courage, elle avait serré sa canne dans sa main et avait fait de son mieux pour gravir les marches.

Elle avait à présent l'impression qu'elle n'était plus la même, qu'elle avait complètement changé. Et c'était peut-être vrai. Que restait-il de la petite campagnarde fraîchement venue de France ?

Après s'être rafraichie et changée, elle avait rejoint Miss Kavioski à la bibliothèque et la routine avait repris.

Cette fois, elle prêta plus d'attention qu'à l'accoutumée aux leçons d'Histoire et de langues. L'anglais et le latin ne lui semblaient plus aussi étrangers et deviner la juste orthographe d'un mot devenait instinctif. Les gens malheureux ou passionnés sont toujours les plus assidus au travail car dans les deux cas, ils déchargent leur personne d'un sentiment insoutenable par ce biais.

La journée de travail se termina ainsi rapidement, plus rapidement que ce qu'elle croyait, et elle alla donc se poster devant la fenêtre pour attendre son frère car il commençait à faire nuit. Mais il ne revint pas à temps et elle se lassa. Elle dut diner seule et après, elle alla dans le jardin intérieur de leur maison. Elle s'assit et se mit à inspecter les fleurs qui s'épanouissaient. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'ils avaient un jardin intérieur… C'était le comble du luxe et elle ne savait même pas comment estimer ce qu'avait coûté un tel caprice de son frère.

Enfin, quel que soit le prix, il était à leur portée grâce au travail acharné d'Alexandre. Ils vivaient dans l'opulence. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour son frère. Il voulait toujours plus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir plus et pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il était prêt à tout.

Un frisson parcourut son dos alors que les souvenirs refaisaient surface en elle.

-Si j'étais toi, je mettrais un terme à ces pensées malsaines !

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de savoir d'où venait la voix.

\- Je suis là ! Je suis là !

Elle se retourna vers l'entrée du jardin et vit qu'une silhouette y apparaissait.

\- Mais-mais ! lâcha-t-elle en le voyant avancer vers elle. Mais qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Un ami, je suis un ami !

C'était visiblement un homme et il souriait largement, révélant ses dents pointues. Il était assez mince et il portait une longue robe noire qui affinait encore plus sa silhouette. De loin, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Il avait en effet de longs cheveux argentés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos et sa frange cachait ses yeux. Il était aussi très grand.

\- Que faîtes-vous là ? Que me voulez-vous ? s'affola Camille en plongeant sa main dans sa poche.

S'il tentait de lui faire mal, elle n'hésiterait pas à se défendre.

\- Tout doux, tout doux, tout doux, fit-il en avançant lentement vers elle comme s'il voulait calmer un animal sauvage, arborant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne le rendait finalement que plus repoussant pour la jeune fille.

Une fois devant elle, il s'abaissa pour être à son niveau. Il la contempla ensuite une minute puis lui tendit brusquement sa main.

\- Salut, Camille, ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Moi, c'est Undertaker! Tu peux m'appeler Undertaker, tout le monde m'appelle Undertaker! Tu veux devenir mon amie ?

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Devenir ton ami ! répéta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- J'aime me faire des amis !

\- Et comment êtes-vous entré ici ?

Il haussa les épaules et inclina la tête comme une personne à qui on pose une question stupide.

\- Eh ben, par la porte, comme tout le monde !

\- Vous savez que vous êtes étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu sais que tu es drôlement mimi quand tu n'es pas triste, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle arqua les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul.

Le sourire d'Undertaker s'affaissa et il inspecta la main toujours vide qu'il lui avait tendue.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi elle est sale ma main, remarqua-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Il leva de nouveau la tête vers elle, faisant presque la moue.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas serrer ma main alors, Camille-Mimi ?

Camille, malgré la surprise, ne put empêcher un rire d'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Mais parce que je ne vous connais pas ! répondit-elle, ayant du mal à cacher l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Comment je m'appelle ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Undertaker, répliqua-t-elle sans y penser.

\- Eh bien voilà ! Tu me connais ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant. Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil mais alors là pas du tout ! Je n'aime pas les menteurs! Et bah tu sais quoi, je ne veux plus être ton ami si tu me traites comme ça ! Je m'en vais ! Au revoir, Camille-Pas-Mimi ! déclara-t-il en se retournant, les bras croisés et la bouche boudeuse.

Et alors qu'il allait sortir, il l'entendit le rappeler.

\- Mais revenez !

Il se retourna et la contempla. Elle avait l'air perdu mais en voyant qu'il s'était arrêté, un doux sourire fleurit son visage.

\- Ne partez pas, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous blesser. Pardonnez-moi, Undertaker.

Il fit mine de réfléchir une minute.

\- Et si vous le voulez encore, j'accepte de devenir votre amie, ajouta-t-elle comme pour l'influencer.

Cette fois, il se précipita vers elle, courant sur la pointe des pieds pour venir s'abaisser devant elle comme avant. Il lui tendit la main encore une fois. Undertaker était très gracieux, c'était indéniable et très frappant, on aurait pu facilement le confondre avec une ballerine.

\- Alors serre-moi la main ! demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr !

Et ils échangèrent alors une vigoureuse poignée. Voyant comme il secouait sa main, Camille ne put empêcher un gloussement. Ce son était doux et léger, comme celui que faisait l'eau qui ruisselle.

\- Maintenant, nous sommes amis, Camille-Mimi, lui dit alors le personnage étrange en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Cela veut dire que tu ne seras plus jamais triste. Du moins, je promets, moi, Undertaker, de toujours t'aider et de te cuisiner des trucs trop trop bons ! Le sucre, il n'y a que ça de vrai dans la vie !

\- Comment savez-vous que j'étais triste ? lui demanda la jeune fille avec un faible sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu devenir mon amie ! Et pour ne pas vouloir devenir mon ami, il faut être une personne sacrément triste ou méchante ! De toute mon existence, jamais une personne n'a refusé de devenir mon ami, sauf toi et un vilain voleur !

Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Et qu'a-t-il fait, ce voleur ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu partager avec moi ! Un bon voleur, c'est quelqu'un qui partage son butin avec celui qui l'a débusqué. Un vilain voleur, c'est quelqu'un qui ne partage pas son butin et qui vole celui qui l'a débusqué !

\- Il vous a volé beaucoup d'argent ? s'enquit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Si seulement ! Il m'a pris des pommes, trois belles pommes rouges !

\- Et vous les aviez payées cher ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Oh, pas du tout ! Je les ai prises dans le jardin de Mrs. Martin ! D'ailleurs en me voyant passer, elle m'a jeté sa canne pour m'aider à attraper les pommes ! Et, ne le dîtes à personne, mais je crois bien qu'elle s'est éprise de moi !

\- Oh vraiment, vous en êtes sûr ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête en croisant les jambes.

\- Je n'ai même aucun doute sur le sujet. Ah, Mrs Martin … Chaque fois que je montais sur le grillage pour aller me promener dans son jardin, elle devenait aussi rouge que ses pommes et commençait à crier pour attirer mon attention. Mais je ne lui ai jamais répondu, il faut toujours garder une certaine distance avec les femmes sinon elles croient rapidement que nous sommes à leurs pieds et elles perdent toutes leurs attentions envers nous … Alors, quand elle voyait que je ne lui répondais pas, elle envoyait son chien. La bête se mettait à aboyer et à me mordre la jambe pour me pousser loin des arbres fruitiers, sans doute pour me mener vers sa propriétaire qui se languissait du désespoir de ne pas m'avoir près d'elle mais toutes ces fois, je ne cédais pas et continuais de cueillir les beaux fruits que Mrs. Martin cultivait amoureusement pour moi.

\- Ah, si j'ai bien compris, récapitula Camille, vous affirmez que Mrs. Martin était amoureuse de vous, qu'elle voulait vous avoir près d'elle à tout prix mais que vous ne répondiez pas à ses avances … Alors pourquoi continuiez-vous à prendre les beaux fruits qu'elle cultivait amoureusement pour vous ?

\- Eh bien parce qu'ils étaient très bons! Ils faisaient des malheurs dans les tartes et les salades de fruits, répondit Undertaker en se léchant les lèvres. Mais aussi car je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde espoir, ajouta-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'argent. Cette habile jardinière l'était devenue car elle était sous l'emprise de mon charme dévastateur, comme un artiste fou de sa muse. Et vous savez très bien ce qui arrive à un artiste quitté par sa muse, il ne fait plus d'art évidemment ! Eh bien, vous voyez, c'est la même chose avec Mrs. Martin! Si elle perdait la sensation d'euphorie et de passion qui la prenait chaque fois qu'elle me voyait, elle n'aurait plus ni le talent ni l'envie de cultiver ses beaux fruits, ce qui causerait un drame dans ma cuisine !

\- Je vous l'accorde, répondit Camille en hochant la tête. Faire des pâtisseries sans bons fruits est une cause perdue.

\- En voilà une qui me comprend ! s'exclama Undertaker en la prenant dans ses bras. Et puisqu'on est amis, je te promets de t'inviter au goûter prochainement !

\- Oh, ce serait avec plaisir ! approuva-t-elle en riant. Seulement, je vous trouve bien méchant pour cette gentille Mrs. Martin, dit-elle ensuite. L'ignorer ainsi et pourtant continuer à prendre de ses fruits, c'est cruel. Si vous ne ressentez rien pour elle, essayez au moins de devenir son ami.

\- Mais qui a dit que je ne ressentais rien pour elle ?! s'étonna Undertaker, l'air scandalisé. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas, je suis même fou d'elle ! Une femme qui fait d'aussi bons fruits ne peut qu'avoir mon cœur ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Comme je l'aime ! Si nous nous marrions, nous pourrions faire de très bonnes sucreries! Mais il y a un obstacle à notre bel amour...

\- Lequel ? Qu'est-ce-qui pourrait bien vous empêcher de vous lier ?

\- Le vilain voleur, voyons ! Une fois, alors que je me rendais au jardin de Mrs. Martin et que je m'étais mis à cueillir les belles pommes, figurez-vous ce que j'ai vu ! Eh bien, j'ai vu un jouvenceau en train de cueillir les pommes d'un autre arbre. Il portait avec lui un grand sac donc il comptait en prendre une importante quantité. Alors, pour protéger les beaux arbres de Mrs. Martin, je me suis précipité sur lui et lui ai proposé un marché : le laisser partir et ne rien dire à Mrs. Martin en échange de m'accorder la moitié de ce qu'il avait déjà cueilli… Eh bien, dis-toi qu'à la place d'accepter ma généreuse proposition, le jeune et intrépide voleur s'est emparé d'une branche sur le sol et s'est mis à me frapper le popotin pour me jeter dehors ! J'en ai éprouvé un grand ressentiment, crois-moi !

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, répondit Camille avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet Undertaker lui plaisait vraiment.

\- Au fait, dit-il alors, tu peux retirer ta main du Saphir maintenant, je ne compte te faire aucun mal.

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut et son cœur rata un battement. Comment savait-il ? Et à la place de retirer sa main, elle empoigna la pierre encore plus fortement.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, je ne te veux aucun mal ! Écoute-moi, Camille-Mimi car c'est vraiment important, dit-il alors d'une voix plus douce et prenant sa main libre dans les siennes. Tu es une personne tournée vers les autres, tu as du courage et du cœur, c'est pour cela que le Saphir t'a choisie… Et s'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il savait que tu serais capable de mener la mission qu'il te confiait.

À ces mots, Camille secoua la tête en la baissant, regardant ses genoux pendant un moment avant de la relever et de le regarder avec ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Comment cela ? Quelle mission ? questionna-t-elle finalement.

\- Sauver le monde…

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence avant qu'Undertaker n'éclate de rire.

\- Ah ! Oh ! Ah ! Si tu savais combien j'ai rêvé de dire ça à quelqu'un avant ! Chère jeune personne, vous êtes celle qui a été choisie pour sauver le monde! fit-il en se levant brusquement, prenant un air grave. Vous devrez affronter beaucoup de monstres, parcourir beaucoup de contrées pour poursuivre votre quête, vous devrez faire de grands sacrifices mais finalement, si vous avez assez de détermination et de courage, vous entrerez dans la légende ! Enfin, grâce à moi ! Quel beau discours je viens de faire là ! ajouta-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, l'air ravi. Mais je devrais écrire un livre moi, tu ne penses pas ? lui demanda-t-il soudain en se penchant avec un grand sourire. Je suis sûr que si je raconte mes aventures dans une série d'ouvrages, je vendrais plus de bouquins que cette tristounette Agatha Christie !

Camille ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir.

\- Oh, efface-moi cette tête ! Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas aimer Agatha Christie, voyons !

Après avoir réussi à la ramener sur terre, Undertaker lui expliqua tout. Il la mit ainsi au courant de toutes les affaires en cours, de l'origine du Saphir et de ce qu'elle devrait faire. À son grand étonnement, elle n'émit aucune opposition lorsqu'il lui révéla sa mission et elle ne posa aucune question quant à son travail pour cette incroyable cause. Elle semblait parfaitement d'accord et lorsqu'on regardait dans ses yeux, on voyait qu'elle avait conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait.

Undertaker fut surpris par son attitude et ne manqua pas de le lui faire savoir.

\- Tu sais, Camille-Mimi, lui dit-il en allant inspecter les fleurs, j'ai rarement vu des gens avec autant de bonne volonté que toi. Vraiment, je me demande si tu n'es pas un peu suicidaire. Tu sais que tu risques ta vie mais tu es prête à le faire sachant que tu ne seras probablement jamais récompensée. C'est rare, et un peu bête au passage.

Mais elle ne fit que sourire.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?

Undertaker se contenta de lui rendre son sourire puis s'amusa à nommer les différentes fleurs qui poussaient dans le jardin intérieur.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que ta famille était noble, lui avoua-t-il en se relevant après quelques minutes, époussetant ses mains de la terre. Génération après génération, vous n'avez engendré que des goujats aveuglés par l'ambition et rongés par la jalousie. Mais si je dois vous accorder quelque chose, dit-il en reprenant place sur le banc près d'elle, c'est que vous êtes des gens très très très déterminés. Vos arrières-arrières-arrières-grands parents voulaient être des nobles et ils y ont consacrés quatre générations mais ils y sont arrivés. Ton grand-père voulait être riche, il l'est devenu. Ton père ne voulait rien d'autre qu'avoir un bon héritier, il l'a obtenu. Mais ton frère, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il veut … Peut-être la domination du monde ? Enfin, voilà encore un objectif qui prendra plusieurs siècles !

\- Vous connaissez drôlement bien l'histoire de ma famille ! s'exclama Camille. Je dois vous avouer que même moi, j'en ignore une bonne partie. Pourquoi vous y êtes-vous intéressé?

\- Oh, tu sais, petite… Si tu vis aussi longtemps que moi, tu comprendras qu'au bout d'un moment, on finit par tout savoir… Si Socrate était encore vivant, je lui casserais les dents avec son fameux « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne sais rien »!

\- Socrate ... oh ! fit Camille, comme si elle se souvenait brusquement de quelque chose. Socrate, n'est-ce pas celui qui a dit qu'il n'existait pas de bien plus précieux pour l'homme que la santé ?

\- Oh, c'est lui ! Comment cela se fait-il que tu le connaisses, petite fille ?

\- Je n'ai vraiment que ça à faire que d'étudier l'Histoire et la philosophie. Miss Kavioski dit que plus j'aurais de culture et d'esprit, moins j'aurais l'occasion d'être embarrassée dans une discussion mondaine.

\- Miss Kavioski, quelle brave femme tout de même ! déclara Undertaker avec un beau sourire.

\- Enfin, quel âge avez-vous Undertaker ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain. À vous entendre, on dirait que vous avez vécu plus d'un siècle!

\- Oh, j'ai l'air si jeune que ça ? répondit-il en se pointant de son doigt griffu. Merci ! C'est grâce aux soins que j'applique tous les jours sur ma peau. Chérie, tu veux connaitre les secrets de mon merveilleux teint qui me vaut de séduire des dizaines de femmes par jour ?!

\- Non, non, non ! s'empressa de répliquer Camille avec un sourire gêné. Je pense que je suis encore trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses !

\- Oh, tu sais, ma chérie, le vieillissement commence dés la naissance …

\- Sans façon, vraiment, insista la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas le cœur de penser à cela … Mais je vous promets que si un jour j'ai envie d'avoir des conseils sur la beauté, je me tournerais vers vous.

\- S'il-te-plait, arrête de me dire « vous », je suis bien trop beau pour être ton grand-père ! Va p'tite, et dis-moi « tu », nous sommes amis après tout ! Et il n'y a que les vrais amis qui se disent « tu » !

\- Comme vous voudrez ! Oh, se reprit-elle. Enfin, comme tu voudras ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ca, c'est ma Camille-Mimi à moi ! dit-il en se mettant à lui tapoter la tête.

Camille sourit et pour une raison quelconque, elle apprécia le geste et ne le trouva en rien dévalorisant.

\- Je sais que je te connais depuis peu mais je t'aime déjà, lui dit-elle en le regardant avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

\- Oh, tu sais, je te crois, dit-il en se levant. Comment ne peut-on pas aimer Undertaker ? Mais surtout, Camille-Mimi, si tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime à cet instant, promets-moi une chose.

\- Quoi donc ? souffla Camille alors qu'il se baissait vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- N'arrête jamais de sourire.

\- J'essayerai. Je vous promets que j'essayerai …

Et elle sourit de nouveau, rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Voir les gens heureux semblait faire voler de joie Undertaker.

\- C'est ça ! Parfait, ma Mimi, n'oublie pas ! Maintenant, je m'en vais voir si mes elfes sont bien couchés !

\- Vos elfes ?

\- Oui, récemment j'ai adopté des elfes… Enfin, c'est eux qui m'ont adopté pour être honnête, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour s'en aller.

Mais il ne fit pas un pas en avant qu'elle l'avait déjà retenu par sa manche. Il se retourna, la bouche entrouverte pour la voir le regarder avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Ne partez pas !

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- S'il vous plait… Ne partez pas. Je … je ne veux pas rester toute seule …

\- Camille … Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer !

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, éperdue.

\- Oh ! soupira-t-il. Arrête, ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux de chien battu, j'ai un cœur fragile, moi ! Écoute, ma Mimi, lui dit-il plus doucement en s'abaissant devant elle. Je ne peux vraiment plus rester mais je te promets que bientôt, je viendrai te voir et on ira prendre le thé ensemble … Et tu n'es plus seule, tu as le meilleur ami du monde : moi ! Je te protégerai, enfin, autant que je le peux car avec le Saphir, tu es bien plus puissante que moi ! Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je peux t'assurer, c'est que tu n'es pas seule. D'abord, tu m'as moi puis il y a Ashounet, enfin M. Landers comme il aime se faire appeler, qui veillons sur toi. Cette petite Annie aussi t'aime. Elle t'est si dévouée que je pense utile de la mettre dans la confidence. Et nous allons compter aussi ton frère. Ce petit vicieux a beau ne pas avoir de principes ou de conscience, il n'a qu'amour et compassion pour toi … D'ailleurs, il est allé t'acheter lui-même l'une des plus belles éditions de La petite vendeuse d'allumettes au lieu d'envoyer son chauffeur comme d'habitude! Alors s'il-te-plait, n'ose plus croire que tu es seule au monde …

Quant il eut fini, il lui adressa un tendre sourire. Camille le dévisagea avec des yeux humides puis elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière pour l'enlacer et plaquant son visage contre son cou pour pleurer une dernière fois.

…

Après cette furtive et rapide rencontre, elle ne revit pas Undertaker pendant plusieurs jours. Elle s'évertua alors à étudier en compagnie de Miss Kavioski qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre la modification qui s'était opérée chez elle. Durant toute sa carrière, elle avait pu constater que rares étaient les élèves qui changeaient aussi radicalement et même dans ces cas peu fréquents, l'évolution ne faisait lentement et en douceur, pas en l'espace d'aussi peu de temps.

Camille travaillait ainsi à perfectionner son anglais, sans oublier le français, et même le latin qu'elle croyait très inutile avant. Elle comprenait dorénavant un peu plus Alexandre.

Le travail avait quelque chose de salvateur, comme s'il libérait l'espace d'un instant l'esprit de ses démons. En quelque sorte, c'était une forme de lâcheté, cette façon de fuir sa propre conscience pour consacrer son temps et ses forces à autre chose. Et elle était lâche, tout autant que son frère, tout autant que beaucoup d'autres humains. Comment faisaient-ils au juste ces gens qui pouvaient poser leurs têtes sur l'oreiller le soir sans qu'une mauvaise pensée ne vienne ouvrir leurs yeux?

Si elle rencontrait un jour une de ces personnes, ce serait la première question qu'elle lui poserait.

Annie était également aux petits soins pour elle et la traitait avec encore plus d'égards qu'avant sa crise. Elle avait peur, et à raison, que sa maîtresse ne rechute encore. La servante était maintenant parfaitement alerte de la fragilité de celle qu'elle servait.

Chaque jour, elle lui préparait donc ce qu'elle aimait à déjeuner. Elle allait jusqu'à anticiper ses ordres et débordait d'imagination pour la distraire de la morosité qui était devenue le trait le plus marqué de son caractère.

Camille n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer et cela l'avait faite sourire.

D'ailleurs, après avoir retrouvé une humeur à peu prés égale, elle n'avait pas tardé à présenter ses excuses à Annie.

Celle-ci s'était alors mise à genoux près de sa chaise, infiniment soulagée.

\- Que je suis contente, Miss Camille, de vous retrouver ! lui avait-elle dit. Vous m'avez tant manquée! Et vous êtes toute pardonnée, croyez-moi ! Je n'ai eu pour vous aucune rancune, vous ne m'avez fait aucun tort. C'est même moi qui devrais vous demander pardon car je n'ai su ni prévenir vos malheurs ni vous en guérir. Oh, comme je suis désolée !

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous dîtes là, Annie ! Vous êtes folle ! s'était récriée sa maitresse. Après tout ce que je vous ai fait, après la façon dont je vous ai traitée, comment pouvez-vous me pardonner aussi facilement ? Je mérite d'être durement punie de vous avoir rejetée alors que vous ne faisiez qu'essayer de m'aider!

Mais Annie l'avait détrompée et lui avait assuré que tout allait très bien, qu'elle ne l'avait absolument pas blessée et qu'elle était contente de la voir redevenue « comme avant ».

Camille repensa après cette discussion qu'Undertaker avait raison, que mettre Annie dans la confidence ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise chose. Mais la jeune fille n'y arrivait pas. D'une part car elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer avec sa nouvelle amie pour tout lui expliquer, d'une autre parce qu'elle avait du mal à refaire confiance. Quelque part, elle avait désormais toujours peur de se faire trahir.

Autant elle croyait aveuglément Undertaker car il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir - il ne lui avait épargné aucun détail sur son rôle et il était parfaitement illogique qu'il lui mente - autant elle avait toujours quelques doutes sur la fiabilité d'Annie. Une fois qu'elle découvrirait tout, n'allait-elle pas la dénoncer ? Elle ne lui en voudrait que très peu dans ce cas de figure. La jeune Miss Albertwood savait que n'importe quel être humain normal le ferait.

Alors, par précaution, elle évita de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Une poignée de jours après cette réflexion, alors qu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle dormait dans son lit, elle fut doucement secouée hors de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut le choc de voir devant elle M. Landers.

\- M. Landers ? C'est vous ? Mais que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure ?! lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger de la sorte, lui répondit-il poliment, une certaine urgence pourtant perceptible dans sa voix. Mais songez que je n'y aurais pas eu recours si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

\- Comment cela ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Ils arrivent, lui expliqua-t-il alors. Ils sont aux portes de la ville… Par miracle, ils ont réussi à ouvrir une brèche plus importante et Les Purificateurs ne sont pas informés. Venez avec moi, mademoiselle ! exigea-t-il ensuite en lui prenant la main pour l'inciter à se lever. Il n'y a qu'un pouvoir comme celui du Saphir pour arrêter de tels monstres !

\- Mais je ne sais pas me battre ! s'affola Camille. Je serai un poids plus qu'autre chose, je ne sais faire que les tours les plus basiques !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! insista-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la secouer.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et la jeune fille put y lire toute la gravité de la situation. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait une responsabilité à assumer … Et même si elle tremblait, elle se devait d'y faire face.

Elle hocha alors la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était d'accord.

Elle mit un de ses manteaux, enfila des pantoufles à la va-vite, s'empara du Saphir puis, à cause de son indisposition, M. Landers n'eut d'autre choix que de la prendre dans ses bras pour aller vite et c'est blottie contre lui qu'elle franchit les portes de la demeure. Ils sortirent le plus discrètement du monde : l'ancien officier de Scotland Yard avait la furtivité dans le sang. Il fallait aussi dire que Camille n'était pas encombrante, elle qui ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une feuille de papier.

Dehors, un cheval blanc les attendait. Il l'installa sur la selle, monta à son tour, s'empara sans ménagement des rênes de l'animal puis engagea une course folle à travers les rues désertes de Londres.

C'était une de ces choses à voir une fois dans sa vie que cette ville en sommeil … Londres était d'habitude si vivante mais elle ne valait pas mieux qu'une ville fantôme une fois la nuit venue. Contrairement aux Français dont la capitale ne s'apaisait jamais, les Anglais avaient des habitudes très puritaines et semblaient tenir grandement à leur repos. Il leur était alors tout naturel de délaisser les rues pour les douceurs du lit, même celui d'une prostituée. Et même les moins honnêtes d'entre eux étaient cachés dans quelques trous introuvables. Pour expliquer ce règne momentané du silence pendant la nuit, il fallait aussi savoir que les disparitions étaient devenues monnaie courante et que personne n'y échappait: femmes, hommes, enfants ou vieillards … Tout était inexplicable et aucun des disparus n'avait refait surface. Cela avait planté la peur dans l'âme de tous les habitants de l'Angleterre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur une route déserte un peu à l'écart de l'entrée de la ville. Le cheval s'y arrêta et Camille inspecta avec un regard inquiet les environs. Elle tremblait de peur de voir l'une de ces créatures vicieuses surgir par surprise d'un coin insoupçonné.

\- Tenez-vous prête, lui dit M. Landers en descendant de son cheval. Et surtout, ajouta-t-il en la regardant en face, ne vous retenez pas et n'ayez pas peur … La peur est la pire conseillère lors des combats et je vous le dis par expérience.

A cet instant, une bête noire se jeta sur son bras et la taille de cette dernière doubla dès qu'elle planta ses griffes dans la chaire du chevalier, faisant basculer Ash Landers par terre sous son poids.

Camille poussa un cri strident qui retentit à travers le silence de la nuit. Elle resta une seconde pétrifiée, regardant la scène avec de grands yeux avant de s'emparer en tremblant de sa pierre.

Une lumière bleue rompit alors les ténèbres et des chaines d'eaux attrapèrent les membres de la créature pour la déchirer en deux. Une seconde plus tard, elle n'était plus. Son sang noir néanmoins se répandit sur le sol et tâcha les habits immaculés de blancheur de M. Landers. Celui-ci se releva rapidement.

Camille, grâce à la lumière que procurait le Saphir, vit que du sang rouge s'écoulait de son bras : il était blessé. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui en faire la remarque car elle sentit bientôt que quelque chose se trouvait derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais c'était sûrement son instinct de survie qui la mettait en garde

Elle soupira, tremblante, puis ferma les yeux.

M. Landers se mit en garde mais et dégaina son épée avant de suspendre son geste. Il vit alors de l'eau tomber du ciel tout autour de lui comme des fils de lumière bleue qui frappèrent avec précision leurs cibles. Il leva ensuite de nouveau les yeux vers Camille et vit qu'elle affichait une grimace de douleur. Les traits de son visages étaient tirés comme si c'était elle qui recevait les coups au lieu des diables tout autour d'eux. L'on pouvait entendre leurs cris étranges qui lui hérissèrent le poil du dos, lui qui avait pourtant vu tant d'atrocités dans sa vie. Tout allait très vite cependant : leurs ennemis tombaient comme des insectes qu'on aspergeait de poison, leurs yeux rouges se fermaient ou perdaient tout leur éclat et leurs corps tombaient dans un bruit sourd sur le sol après qu'ils aient agonisé un moment pour se confondre avec les ténèbres de la nuit.

Enfin, tout s'arrêta.

Camille ouvrit les yeux comme une personne qui sort d'un cauchemar et plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine, respirant lourdement. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle se remit à trembler, cette fois plus de fatigue que de peur.

\- Dites-moi … Dites-moi, demanda-t-elle à M. Landers. Est-ce fini ?

Sa voix aurait pu être confondue avec celle d'une malade mourante tant elle était teintée de désespoir.

L'homme en blanc la dévisagea longuement. A le voir, on ne doutait pas qu'il voyait parfaitement clair dans l'obscurité. Finalement, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail. Il n'en reste plus que deux misérables spécimens.

\- Il en reste ?! s'exclama Camille en tournant sa tête dans toutes les directions, espérant voir quelque chose au loin comme si elle possédait les yeux exceptionnels de M. Landers. À ce moment, elle maudit sa pierre qui ne pouvait pas briller davantage.

Ses sens étaient engourdis, elle ne pouvait presque plus rien sentir à cause du sentiment de fatigue qui la dominait à cet instant. Elle était comme une bouteille vidée.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Le pire, c'était ce poids qui pesait sur son cœur, son cœur qui martelait sauvagement contre sa cage thoracique comme si son jeune corps n'avait jamais fourni un travail de cette envergure. Elle était si épuisée qu'elle en avait mal. Même ses pieds qu'elle n'avait pas utilisés du tout menaçaient de se détacher de son corps et de tomber par terre depuis le cheval où elle était toujours installée.

M. Landers devina la misère de son état.

\- Ne vous éprouvez pas davantage, vous avez accompli un grand exploit, lui assura-t-il. Vous en avez fait plus qu'assez et c'est admirable d'une personne telle que vous … Reposez-vous, je me charge d'éliminer ceux qui restent, termina-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son épée.

Un fragile sourire vint se loger sur les lèvres de Camille qui secoua doucement la tête.

\- Que vous êtes noble, M. Landers … Mais c'est à vous de ne pas vous éprouver, vous êtes blessé. Votre sang se répand davantage par terre avec chaque seconde qui passe … Laissez-moi cette besogne, c'est mon devoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouverai bien en moi encore assez de pouvoir pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé...

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne l'essuya pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

La brillance de la pierre bleue se réanima et de nouvelles gouttes d'eau descendirent du ciel tandis que d'autres montèrent du sol pour se réunir en une grande pique. Celle-ci complète, elle s'élança à la poursuite de ceux que la première attaque avait épargnés. Ash l'observa. Elle agissait avec tant de vitesse et de précision que les quelques démons qui rodaient autour d'eux n'eurent même pas l'occasion de fuir : ils furent tous empalés entre deux clins d'œil.

Il eut l'occasion ainsi de comparer le Rubis et le Saphir et remarqua le monde de différence entre ces deux armes aux éléments opposés.

Pendant que le Rubis brûlait sans pitié et avec indifférence, ne se souciant pas des conséquences et causant bien des dégâts sur son passage, le Saphir agissait méthodiquement, proprement, sans laisser la moindre trace, ne faisant aucun mal inutile … Bien sûr, les deux pierres n'étaient pas mauvaises en soi : elles ne faisaient qu'exécuter des ordres mais nul doute qu'elles avaient une personnalité propre que seul leur porteur pouvait cerner et qu'elles exerçaient en retour une certaine influence sur ce dernier.

Après en avoir enfin fini, Camille s'autorisa à soupirer et ses épaules tendues retombèrent. Elle était au bord de l'effondrement … M. Landers paria avec lui-même qu'elle allait s'évanouir dans la minute qui suivit mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et lui sourire.

\- Je suis si heureuse, lui dit-elle dans un souffle. Tant de gens ont été sauvés … Et j'ai aidé à le faire, j'en ai été capable, vous vous rendez compte ?

Malgré lui, il lui rendit son sourire presque tendrement.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous une chose pareille ? lui demanda-t-il en prenant sa main libre pour la serrer dans la sienne. Moi, j'ai toujours cru en vous. J'ai toujours su que vous seriez capable de réaliser de grandes choses si seulement vous vous l'autorisiez.

Camille entrouvrit les lèvres et une légère rougeur vint colorer ses joues.

\- Oh … Ne dîtes pas ça ! balbutia-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Sa main dans la sienne était chaude, très chaude, et elle était certaine qu'il pouvait sentir les pulsations de son cœur même à travers le gant. Mais elle, elle ne pouvait rien sentir venant de lui.

Il remonta sur le cheval et ils s'élancèrent à nouveau pour rentrer. Camille encercla la taille de M. Landers de ses petits bras maigres et appuya sa joue contre son dos pour se reposer … C'était elle qui était la plus forte d'eux deux mais pour une raison quelconque, elle sentait qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux et expira longuement, apaisée.

Ils galopèrent à travers la nuit en silence, avec seulement le bruit des sabots de l'animal qui cognaient contre le sol.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir avant ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain de sa douce voix ensommeillée.

C'était une question mais à la façon dont elle était posée, elle sonnait davantage comme un reproche.

\- Pardon, répondit-il un peu froidement. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons.

\- Hmm, je vous crois … Je vous pardonne. Mais j'aurais voulu avoir de vos nouvelles, je me suis inquiétée … Prenez soin de vous un peu plus, vous avez l'air très triste...

M. Landers sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner le conseil, vous savez.

Elle ne répondit pas, resserrant davantage son étreinte autour de sa taille à la place et le reste du chemin du retour se fit dans le silence.

Arrivée de nouveau chez elle, M. Landers la souleva comme une princesse, en sa qualité de dame avant tout car même si elle avait été saine des pieds, elle n'aurait pas pu marcher à cause de la fatigue qui la paralysait toute entière. Elle avait même du mal à bouger ses lèvres.

Les bras de M. Landers étaient plus accueillants et délicats que ceux de Claude, le majordome d'Alois Trancy, et lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir être en paix.

L'homme en blanc la ramena jusque dans son lit et déposa la figure aux yeux clos sur son matelas. Cependant, après l'avoir recouverte entièrement de ses draps roses et alors qu'il se retournait pour s'en aller, il sentit une petite main s'emparer de la sienne.

Il fit volte-face brusquement et constata que c'était celle qu'il supposait endormie qui le retenait de la sorte.

\- Vous n'allez pas aller trop loin, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda la jeune fille au bord de l'endormissement.

\- Je ne peux rien vous garantir, lui répondit-il franchement. Mes missions me mènent parfois vers des contrées lointaines … Mais quoi qu'il arrive, où que je sois, je garderai un œil sur vous. J'ai chargé une personne de confiance de prendre soin de vous. Il est peut-être imprévisible et excentrique mais il tient toujours ses promesses et il est très compétent.

\- Mais c'est vous qui êtes blessé, pas moi... Ne vous faîtes pas plus mal, s'il-vous-plait, je n'aime pas savoir que mes amis souffrent … Je vous supplie de bien vouloir rester dans les environs et d'aller vous reposer … Si vous le voulez, il y a un divan très confortable dans ma garde-robe … Je n'y ai jamais dormi mais-mais … il y fait chaud et ça sent toujours bon … Je pense que c'est mieux que d'être dehors, tout seul … Ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous et affaibli comme vous êtes, ils pourraient vous blesser encore plus …

Ses phrases étaient entrecoupées de soupirs et de longues et lourdes expirations. Parfois, les silences se prolongeaient même pendant qu'elle cherchait les bons mots. Elle se battait contre le sommeil et ce combat lui coutait bien plus que d'abattre une armée de démons crapuleux.

Camille, malgré son état semi-conscient, aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait senti la main de M. Landers trembler dans la sienne un moment, rien qu'un bref moment, mais un moment tout de même. Cette douce main gantée, elle la serra davantage encore dans la sienne car elle voulait le rassurer.

Soudain, elle sentit de chaudes lèvres se poser délicatement sur son front et y rester de longues secondes. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentit submerger de bonheur, comme si l'on versait du miel chaud sur son cœur. Lorsque ces lèvres se retirèrent, il en sortit des mots si beaux à ses oreilles qu'elle crut un instant les imaginer.

\- N'ayez crainte … Même si j'étais devenu l'être le plus faible de toute la création, rien que votre sollicitude réussirait à m'élever aux rangs des Dieux les plus forts ... Tout va bien se passer, j'irai bien. Pour vous, j'irai bien.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, sourit-il.

Et il partit.

Lorsque Camille se réveilla le lendemain, elle se demanda si elle n'avait rêvé toute cette scène.

Le gant blanc qu'elle avait serré entre ses doigts toute la nuit lui prouva le contraire.

…

\- Donc … Vous voulez être servante ici ?

La jeune femme en face d'elle hocha doucement de la tête.

\- Oui, madame, je le veux plus que tout.

Dans une grande cuisine, deux femmes se faisaient face, chacune assise à une chaise de la table rectangulaire en bois qui recevait chaque soir les serviteurs de la maison pour le diner et les jeux de cartes.

L'une avait connu des âges plus beaux, peut-être des bonheurs d'enfant qui surpasseraient par leur éclat tout ce que réservait son futur de domestique. L'autre était dans la fleur de l'âge. Cette dernière avait des traits d'une beauté indéniable : son visage était fait pour charmer l'œil, si bien qu'en détourner le regard était douloureux. Elle était semblable à un soleil, elle brillait sans partage, éclipsant la dame plus âgée. Elle avait de la dignité dans sa posture droite et affirmée, dans son regard d'azur qui soutenait presque effrontément celui de celle qui était pourtant en situation de force. L'on ne pouvait nier que rester insensible à elle était difficile tant l'aura qu'elle dégageait était absorbante.

Elle était vêtue comme une simple dame du peuple mais elle était une de ces beautés qui arrivent à subjuguer à travers tous les accoutrements. De toute façon, souvent, plus les vêtements sont simples, plus ils flattent la beauté qu'ils habillent.

\- Et qu'avez-vous donc fait pour vouloir travailler pour une famille aussi estimée que la famille Midford ? Vous savez que pour entrer à son service, il faut de solides recommandations … que vous ne semblez pas avoir, fit la plus âgée en détaillant la jeune femme du bout de ses chaussures jusqu'au plus haut point de sa coiffe.

Celle-ci sourit alors.

\- Je n'ai certes aucune recommandation et pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai très peu travaillé dans ma vie … Mais, vous manqueriez beaucoup de choses à ne pas me prendre.

\- Ha ! rit la responsable, et qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Ma paresse par exemple, répondit-t-elle.

Le sourire de la dame plus âgée s'effaça et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grandement.

\- Alors … Vous êtes en train de me dire que je devrais vous engager car vous êtes paresseuse ? Alors celle-là, on n'a jamais osé me la sortir !

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Exactement … Mais à votre réaction, je me doute que vous n'avez pas compris où je voulais en venir. Simplement, la paresse est certes un défaut mais qui ne perdure que chez ceux qui savent s'en accommoder car comment peut-on survire sans travailler ? Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours réussi à me tirer de bien des soucis en peu de temps et d'effort. Si vous m'engagiez, ce serait comme si vous aviez cinq autres servantes sous votre coude. En plus, j'ai été élevée dans un couvent, j'ai une intégrité irréprochable.

La responsable sourit et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main, réfléchissant.

\- Vous êtes drôlement culotée, vous, baragouina-t-elle en regardant dans le vague. Mais vous avez l'air honnête …

\- Je m'engage à vous fournir des résultats au bout des deux premières semaines, ajouta la jeune femme. Et jusqu'à ce temps, je ne demanderai qu'à être logée et nourrie … Si à la fin de ce laps de temps vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de mon travail, j'accepterais de partir sans réclamer le moindre sous et je vous rembourserai les frais engendrés par ma charge.

\- Vous êtes aussi drôlement confiante, lui fit-elle remarquer. En temps normal, je n'aurai pas tenté un tel pari-

\- Vous n'avez rien à y perdre, lui rappela la jeune femme.

\- Au temps pour moi, je me suis trompée : ce n'est pas un pari, c'est une plaisanterie. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi original que vous, jeune fille … Mais je suis prête à vous embaucher. Je me doute que vous devez être une honnête personne, c'est écrit sur votre front. Alors j'accepte de vous prendre!

\- Merci, merci pour votre confiance, fit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête, émue.

Seulement, intérieurement, elle souriait. Elle ? Pure ? Honnête ? Si seulement le monde savait à quel point elle s'éloignait de ces adjectifs…!

\- Maintenant, suivez-moi que je vous mène vers votre chambre.

La recrue se leva à son tour, prit sa petite valise et suivit la responsable à travers les couloirs des appartements des serviteurs. C'était des lieux dont même la modestie s'était retirée : tout était précaire, loin du luxe dans lequel vivaient les maîtres. Le parquet grinçait à chaque pas, les murs étaient fissurés et elle était sûre qu'une ou deux souris devaient sûrement se promener à l'intérieur des murs et du plafond. Mais c'était propre, aussi propre que possible. Du moins, ce n'était pas misérable.

\- Voici votre chambre, lui montra ensuite la femme en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois.

Elle sortit de la poche de sa robe un trousseau de clés et l'ouvrit, invitant la nouvelle à entrer avant elle. La gracieuse jeune femme s'avança tranquillement et se mit à tournoyer afin d'inspecter chaque recoin de la pièce. C'était une toute petite chambre. A peine y avait-il de la place pour une armoire et un lit, les murs étaient d'une couleur très terne, marron, et la fenêtre donnait sur une allée.

La responsable lui tendit une clé.

\- Voici la vôtre, j'en ai un double. Vous pourrez ainsi avoir un semblant de vie privée.

La jeune femme s'inclina et prit l'objet tendu en murmurant un léger merci.

\- Bien, vous trouverez l'uniforme dans l'armoire. Rangez vos affaires et changez-vous rapidement, votre service commence dans une heure. On va voir si vous nettoyez aussi bien que vous vous vendez !

\- Bien, je ne serai pas en retard.

Et la responsable partit, la laissant se préparer. La jeune femme s'avança alors vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur un vêtement noir et blanc plié à la va vite. Elle le prit et le souleva. Se révéla une simple robe noire à laquelle on avait épinglé un tablier blanc. Elle parcourut l'uniforme des yeux pendant de longues secondes, mémorisant chacune de ses spécificités, ce qui le rendait unique par rapport aux autres et ce qu'il représentait comme tournant dans sa vie.

Elle soupira ensuite puis leva les yeux pour remarquer que son propre visage l'observait du fond de l'armoire : il y avait un miroir. Elle sourit à ses grands yeux bleus teintés de désespoir. Il lui faudrait rester forte et ne pas céder aux cris de son orgueil blessé. Elle reposa l'uniforme sur l'étagère puis retira le chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

Sur ses épaules tomba alors une cascade de cheveux bruns bouclés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle prit une des mèches et l'enroula sans difficulté autour de son doigt. Elle était plutôt belle comme ça … Même si elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaitre.

 _Mais n'était-ce pas le but ?_

Oui, c'était le but lorsqu'elle avait acheté la teinture. Mais elle le regrettait à présent. Elle avait perdu la moitié de son charme. Avec ces cheveux bruns, elle était davantage … banale.

Les brunes courent les rues, on en trouve partout. Mais les blondes sont rares donc précieuses. Combien de temps allait-il passer avant qu'une nouvelle chevelure ne repousse ?

Mais qu'importait tout cela ? Elle n'était plus une de ces précieuses jeunes filles de la noblesse, elle n'était plus la fille admirée du baron Rollington mais Sophie, orpheline sans ressources qui allait devenir femme de chambre.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait lu l'annonce pour le poste le jour même dans le journal. Elle l'avait trouvé sur un banc en se promenant dans un parc. Elle s'était alors assise sur le banc en question pour feuilleter les actualités. En somme, il n'y avait rien de bien palpitant ce jour-là : des affaires sans importance, une ou deux inventions qu'on vendait comme révolutionnaires et une myriade de petites annonces pour des postes pour lesquels elle n'avait ni les compétences ni le sexe requis … Ah, mais peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'intéressant ! Elle avait lu sans réfléchir dans une petite section qu'un comte était mort malheureusement. Mais ce n'était qu'une dizaine de lignes pour souhaiter des condoléances à ses proches et l'auteur était resté vague quant aux raisons du décès du jeune individu.

Parcourant les pages, elle avait néanmoins trouvé l'annonce suivante.

« _Maison respectable recherche habile femme de chambre sachant repasser, ranger, nettoyer et servir._

 _Recommandations requises, bons gages à clé_ »

Ce n'étaient pas les bons gages qui l'avaient appâtée mais la mention de maison respectable. Quitte à devenir servante, autant que ce soit pour une grande maison. N'avoir jamais nettoyé ne l'effrayait pas. Si des illettrées pouvaient le faire alors elle était plus qu'apte. Ce qui l'avait fait douter cependant, c'était l'exigence de recommandations. Mais elle avait fait partie de la haute société, elle savait que les recommandations n'étaient que pour la forme, pour s'assurer que l'embauchée avait de bons antécédents, qu'elle n'était pas une voleuse ou une dévergondée. Pour assurer sa fiabilité, il suffisait de se présenter en bons vêtements, de bien parler, de revêtir des allures de vierges religieuses crédules et le tour était joué !

Elle enfila alors l'uniforme et se rendit compte qu'il était trop court : il laissait voir ses chevilles. Mais peu lui importait à la fin, cela allait seulement faciliter ses mouvements.

Le premier jour de travail fut éprouvant. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de courbatures de toute sa vie mais elle se garda de se plaindre et exécuta les tâches qu'on lui accordât sans broncher. En moyenne, elle faisait tout deux plus fois rapidement que les autres servantes : elle était habile, elle savait comment il fallait s'y prendre pour fournir le moins d'effort possible. En même temps, elle était obligée d'être performante ou adieu le poste et les bons gages...

Son efficacité n'empêchait toutefois pas ses collègues de se moquer d'elle. Celles-ci lui reprochaient ses doigts trop fins, son teint trop pâle, ses mains toutes douces … Elles disaient qu'elle n'était pas faîte pour travailler. Lydia était tout à fait insensible à leurs mots. Son orgueil lui interdisait de leur répondre et elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait que s'attirer des ennuis. Son but était de rester discrète.

En arrivant, son esprit était plein de préjugés sur les servantes. Lorsqu'elle faisait encore partie des privilégiés, elle leur accordait à peine plus d'importance qu'aux meubles. Elle se disait qu'elles étaient trop bêtes, pas assez distinguées, rugueuses, malpolies … Mais en les côtoyant, elle découvrit que leur existence, bien que modeste, était loin d'être pitoyable. Elle sut que ces filles avaient de l'esprit, que si on leur avait seulement donné une bonne instruction, elles auraient été capables d'occuper bien des postes importants.

Et puis, toutes n'étaient pas malpolies, il y en avait des très gentilles, des très belles aussi… Leur beauté était seulement atténuée par les cernes, par la fatigue, par le travail qui ne cessait jamais et leurs fronts étaient toujours plissés à cause des ennuis qui les traquaient à chaque seconde de la journée.

Bref, ce n'étaient pas des êtres inferieurs mais des êtres humains. Si seulement elle l'avait su plus tôt, peut-être aurait-elle pu alléger l'existence de bien des gens respectables...

…

 _17 Septembre 1897 - Londres_

\- Miss Camille, vous avez reçu un nouveau bouquet … Que dois-je en faire ? Où vais-je devoir le mettre ? lui demanda Annie en entrant dans les appartements de sa maîtresse.

Camille était assise à son écritoire en train de rédiger un devoir donné par sa gouvernante. En entendant sa femme de chambre entrer, elle leva les yeux de ses feuilles mais son regard se peina dès qu'elle vit les fleurs violettes dans ses mains.

La jeune fille recevait depuis quelques jours un bouquet tous les matins. Au début, les fleurs étaient blanches, des asphodèles, mais progressivement, on y avait disséminé des fleurs violettes jusqu'à ce que le bouquet en soit entièrement composé. Et dans chaque bouquet, il y avait exactement quinze fleurs.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas ces fleurs violettes, elles étaient tristes et elles semblaient toujours fanées avant l'heure.

\- Ce serait dommage de les jeter, soupira Camille. Tout de même, ce sont des fleurs jeunes et de bonne qualité. Annie, s'il-te-plait, veux-tu leur trouver un autre vase à celles-là aussi ? Au moins, elles serviront à embellir la pièce.

\- D'accord, Miss Camille, répondit-elle en allant chercher un vase posé sur l'étagère contre le mur.

Le silence se réinstalla ensuite, brisé seulement par les bruits du stylo de Camille sur le papier et par Annie qui versait de l'eau dans le vase.

\- Miss Camille, lui dit-elle en mettant les fleurs dans l'eau, je ne vous cache pas que si les fleurs continuent d'arriver à cette fréquence, on n'aura plus de vases où les mettre.

\- Je sais, Annie, répondit sa maîtresse, un peu lasse. Mais je n'aime pas le gaspillage. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous arriverons à trouver une utilité à ces pauvres fleurs ! Ce serait si triste de devoir jeter des choses aussi fraîches et jeunes … Elles n'ont rien vu de la vie encore.

\- Vous parlez ainsi mais je vois dans vos yeux que vous ne les trouvez pas belles. Quelle-que-soit la personne qui vous les envoie, elle ne doit pas connaître vos goûts. Enfin, fit-elle en palpant les pétales violets, j'ai appris hier au diner par la cuisinière que ces fleurs sont des aconits…

Camille soupira de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas le dire mais elle trouvait le même attrait aux fleurs qu'à leur appellation.

\- Nous verrons plus tard … D'ailleurs je doute que la personne qui les envoie s'obstinera sans réponse.

Dans chaque bouquet, il y avait la même petite note qui disait : « À quand ? ». Et même sans lire les deux lettres en bas, la jeune fille savait d'où venaient ces fleurs. Mais elle ne répondait pas, elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Elle s'était décidée à jouer la carte de l'indifférence. C'était la chose la moins enfantine à faire avec lui. Il finirait bien par se lasser, surtout qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de très patient.

Camille avait toujours eu envie de pardonner … C'était dans sa nature, elle n'aimait pas la rancune, elle trouvait que c'était douloureux à tenir. Lorsqu'on lui faisait du mal à elle, elle ne boudait même pas douze heures et elle acceptait les excuses avec enthousiasme. Mais dès qu'on faisait du mal à une autre personne, elle devenait tout de suite plus rancunière.

Peut-être que jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait eu à pardonner que des broutilles, des choses sans importance ? Désormais, son bon sens et ses principes étaient vraiment soumis à rude épreuve.

Si seulement l'un des deux criminels au moins semblait ressentir une once de culpabilité, une once de remord… Si seulement ils n'étaient pas si heureux ! Cela aurait rendu la tâche de leur pardonner plus facile...

En effet, Alexandre n'avait jamais été aussi souriant et lumineux de toute sa vie, c'était à peine s'il ne flottait pas de joie. Tout allait bien dans ses affaires et quand les choses vont bien dans les affaires, tout va bien dans la vie. Les parts de marché gagnées et la prochaine chute de son concurrent direct le rendaient presque euphorique chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il était paisible, rien ne venait entacher le tableau de son bonheur parfait.

Le comte Trancy quant à lui se comportait comme un enfant gâté qu'on ignorait. Miss Albertwood le trouvait assez lâche. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas lui-même présenter ses excuses ? S'il voulait renouer, il devrait commencer par se déplacer. Ses fleurs n'avaient aucune valeur aux yeux de Camille, elle trouvait que ce n'était que de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres. Ces fleurs auraient pu faire le bonheur d'une autre personne … Enfin, les gens riches finissent toujours par perdre conscience de la valeur de leurs biens.

Annie finit par partir après avoir rangé une ou deux choses qui trainaient.

Après avoir fini de travailler, Camille posa son stylo sur l'écritoire et fit basculer sa tête en arrière, inspectant le toit gravé de ses appartements. Elle pouvait y voir une multitude de roses complètement identiques et au milieu, un grand lustre doré qui consommait trop d'énergie lorsqu'il était allumé.

Elle se mit à faire trainer ses yeux dans la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur un vase dans lequel étaient entreposées des fleurs blanches vieilles d'une semaine. Elles commençaient à perdre de leur fraicheur et déjà, leurs pétales se flétrissaient. Camille soupira, fixa un instant les fleurs et elles retrouvèrent en un instant leur jeunesse… La pierre dans sa poche brillait légèrement.

Si seulement elle pouvait faire la même chose avec les humains, elle était sûre qu'elle ferait le bonheur de bien des personnes...

Ce genre de petits tours ne lui coutait rien en énergie comparé à une autre tâche. Elle pouvait aisément tuer avec le Saphir mais c'était plus douloureux. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que la pierre prenait de sa force jusqu'à son récent combat contre les démons … Elle ne demandait d'ailleurs qu'à savoir d'où ils venaient car ils semblaient être partout et ils pouvaient prendre forme humaine. En prenant cela en compte, n'importe qui de ses serviteurs ou de ses proches pouvaient en faire partie.

Un frisson parcourut son dos rien qu'à cette pensée.

La pendule annonça alors quinze heures et Camille se redressa.

Miss Kavioski était partie dès le début de l'après-midi car une de ses amies l'avaient invitée pour quelque chose … La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi, son enseignante ne l'avait pas spécifié. Elle lui avait juste donné assez de devoirs pour l'occuper pendant son absence. Mais l'analyse du texte en latin et la rédaction sur l'agriculture dans le monde furent facilement faites …

Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Camille tourna rapidement la tête dans sa direction car Annie avait toujours l'habitude de frapper avant d'entrer et elle vit qu'une grande personne en robe noire se tenait désormais dans sa chambre.

\- Undertaker ?!

\- Oh, Camille-Mimi ! Tu ne m'as donc pas oublié ? Oh, viens ici que je te fasse un câlin d'amitié !

Et il sautilla dans sa direction comme une danseuse étoile avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de presser sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Comme tu m'as manqué! Oh, et comme tu sens bon ! Oh, tu aurais dû venir me voir, je t'aurais offert de délicieux chaussons aux pommes que j'ai faits hier … Mes petits elfes se sont régalés ! J'ai été vraiment très triste de savoir que tu raté un tel délice ! dit-il en se séparant d'elle pour la regarder, la tenant par les épaules. Mais pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, je suis venu te chercher aujourd'hui pour te faire gouter à la tarte à la citrouille que j'ai faite ! Tu vas adorer, je te le promets !

Camille le contempla, perplexe.

\- Mais-mais … Undertaker ! Regardez-moi, je ne peux pas marcher ! Et-et puis Miss Kavioski va revenir d'un moment à l'autre !

\- Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas pour Miss Kavioski ! Elle présente actuellement une leçon sur la bonne éducation des jeunes filles dans un couvent du coin : comment bien traiter son époux, comment être une jeune fille respectable… et tu connais le refrain !

\- Mais quelqu'un peut venir ici à n'importe quel moment pour découvrir que je ne suis pas dans mes appartements !

\- Vraiment ? demanda Undertaker en faisant la moue. Camille-Mimi, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Personne ne vient te voir pendant ce temps et crois-moi, les domestiques de cette maison ont bien assez de boulot! Si je ne savais pas que tu étais libre, à ton avis pourquoi serais-je venu aujourd'hui à la place d'un autre jour ?

\- Attendez ! l'arrêta Camille. Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses ?

Mais Undertaker n'eut qu'un sourire au coin des lèves.

\- Ma chérie, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout … Mais chuuut ! fit-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Puis il commença à faire une bouche de canard et à la supplier.

\- Mais viens ! J'ai fait la tarte à la citrouille pour toi ! Tu m'as obligé à cuisiner une citrouille, tu t'en rends compte ! Lorsque la marraine de Cendrillon ne va pas la trouver dans son jardin, elle va me tuer ! Cette bonne fée ne sait que transformer des citrouilles, crois-moi ! Et puis si tu viens, tu pourras rencontrer mes elfes, ils se font une joie de faire ta connaissance, tu ne t'imagines pas !

Malgré tout, la jeune fille ne lui accorda qu'un mouvement de tête négatif.

\- Undertaker, je n'ai jamais refusé de vous suivre … Et-et croyez-moi, je voudrais plus que tout le faire mais souvenez-vous que je suis handicapée, diminuée … J'arrive à peine à marcher avec ma canne et je ne pourrai certainement pas le faire discrètement. Nous allons nous faire prendre …

\- Mais ce n'est pas un problème, ça !

Camille le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Mais tutoie-moi ! C'est très vilain, tu sais ça, de vouvoyer Undertaker !

\- Oh, d'accord ! J'oublie parfois ! dit-elle en tapant sa tête. C'est que ça tourne rarement rond là-dedans ! Alors, reprit-elle avec un peu plus de joie, que veux-tu dire?

Undertaker sortit alors de sa manche une baguette noire.

\- Retiens qu'il y a très peu de choses que je ne sais pas faire, chérie, lui dit l'homme bizarre. Maintenant, fais-moi confiance et ferme les yeux, tu vas ressentir une légère secousse mais tu ne devras ouvrir les yeux que quand je te le dirai … Marché conclu ?

Elle n'eut même pas une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Marché conclu !

Et Camille ferma les yeux. La jeune fille le sentit frapper sa tête avec la baguette noire et comme prévu, elle se sentit secouée. Mesurer le temps que dura cette impression fut impossible. Cependant, elle retint qu'elle s'était sentie comme élevée et à la fois bien plus légère que d'habitude.

\- Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour les réhabituer à la luminosité. Elle était étonnamment dans la rue, la main appuyée sur le bras d'Undertaker.

Camille se trouvait à présent devant une boutique très sombre qui faisait presque tâche parmi les autres. Elle lut la pancarte puis leva la tête vers lui.

\- Tu es croque-mort ? lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je préfère directeur de services funéraires ! rectifia Undertaker en tirant le bout du nez de la jeune fille.

Camille sourit mais son sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle se rappela la profession de celui qui la taquinait.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait autant confiance à Undertaker, c'était instinctif. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il pouvait mentir ou la tromper. Il avait l'air honnête, vraiment honnête. Alors elle fit confiance à son instinct et le suivit à l'intérieur de son établissement.

En entrant, Camille se fit la réflexion que la pièce de réception devait sûrement accueillir des gens qui avaient perdu des êtres chers et elle songea qu'en voyant un endroit aussi sombre, leur chagrin devait décupler.

Elle marcha seule grâce à sa canne et alla s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils verts qui restaient dans le petit coin salon.

\- Ma p'tite, n'aie pas l'air aussi ronchon, je n'aime pas voir un visage tendre ronchon ! la pria Undertaker en remarquant son état.

\- Undertaker, lui dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Mais bien sûr, je suis toute ouïe !

\- Eh bien … Comment arrives-tu à garder ta bonne humeur malgré ton travail « un peu spécial » ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Alors, soupira-t-il. Je m'y suis habitué ! Tu sais, j'ai compris très tôt qu'il ne fallait pas prendre la vie humaine trop au sérieux. Ces êtres naissent, vieillissent et meurent à une vitesse qui a rendu mes cheveux gris ! Regarde ! Non, je plaisante, reprit-il avec un rire. Un jour, j'ai énervé mon patron parce que je ne voulais pas travailler alors il m'a puni en me jetant un sceau plein de peinture grise, je n'ai jamais réussi à enlever cette couleur de mes cheveux … Dire qu'avant, ils étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Blanche-Neige ! Enfin, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que j'ai vu tellement de personnes mourir que cela ne me fait plus mal … Tu sais, je me suis occupé du corps de ta grand-mère, de ton grand-père, même de ta mère, et je m'occuperai un jour de celui de ton frère et du tien, et de celui de ton enfant … Vois-tu, parfois il m'arrive de croiser un enfant et de rire avec lui et après un certain temps, on me le ramène vieillard pour que je le mette dans un cercueil.

Camille se sentit envahie par la compassion.

\- Undertaker … Mais …

\- Mais j'ai appris à aimer les vivants et à ignorer les morts … C'est bien plus simple ainsi, je te l'assure. Sinon, on en meurt de chagrin. Et imagine le drame si je venais à mourir ? Qui s'occuperait du corps de ces chers londoniens fortunés ?

Undertaker était vieux, si vieux … Seule une personne très vieille pouvait dire une chose pareille. Mais où avait-il trouvé la force ?

\- Mais non, Camille-Mimi, ne te sens pas triste pour moi ! dit-il en se baissant pour prendre ses joues et les pincer. C'est mon destin et le destin de bien des autres. On finit par se faire à tout alors ne sois pas triste. Vraiment, tu es d'une sensibilité ! J'aime les gens sensibles.

\- Suis-je aussi évidente à lire ? demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu ne sais pas ruser … Les humains sont trop rusés … Mais toi, tu n'es pas humaine. Tu es un cœur, un cœur qui ne veut qu'aimer … Je vois aussi que ce petit cœur est tout triste car il ne sait qu'aimer et que cet amour l'a conduit à faire des choses que la morale réprouve …

Elle le fixa de nouveau avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Je-je n'ai jamais voulu ça … ! Mais comment sais-tu ?

\- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, répondit Undertaker, l'as-tu déjà oublié ? Oh et ne t'en fais pas … Tout le monde a des squelettes dans le placard … Moi j'en ai plusieurs, tu veux les voir ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ne sois pas faible, mon enfant, lui dit alors tendrement Undertaker. Je sais que cela a dû te blesser. Mais je te prie de me croire, à l'avenir, tu devras faire bien pire si tu veux protéger les tiens ... Enfin, je doute qu'une petite catin comme Alexandre mérite d'être protégé. Mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Undertaker ! dit soudain une voix qui entrait. La tarte à la citrouille va refroidir à c'rythme! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Camille tourna la tête et vit le petit garçon qui venait de les rejoindre. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant.

Joe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il faisait sombre, comme d'habitude dans la salle de réception, mais il arriva sans peine à la reconnaitre.

\- Mais c'est la bourgeoise ! s'écria-t-il alors en la pointant du doigt.

Camille aussi le reconnut mais se contenta de sourire. Elle lui fit un geste de la main.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Voilà que vos chemins se recroisent ! rigola Undertaker en se redressant pour se diriger vers son protégé. Alors, raconte-moi, Joninet, lui demanda-t-il en le tapant dans le dos, comment as-tu connu Camille-Mimi ?

Le petit fronça les sourcils et fit un pas de côté pour éviter la main du grand homme qui lui caressait le dos.

\- En quoi ça vous r'garde ?

L'être bizarre se retourna vers Camille hâtivement, espérant une réponse de sa part.

\- Si Joe ne veut pas le dire, je respecte sa décision et je serais de son côté, refusa-t-elle doucement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! protesta Undertaker en tapant du pied sur le plancher.

Camille rit légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état. Ce n'est rien, je te le jure ! lui assura-t-elle. D'ailleurs, l'histoire est tellement banale qu'elle ne mérite même pas d'être racontée. Tu ne rates rien !

\- Enfin, si tu le dis, bouda Undertaker.

\- La tarte à la citrouille ! rappela rapidement Joe. Grouille-toi, j'ai faim, moi !

\- Oh, si c'est demandé si poliment …. ! Comment pourrais-je refuser ? Allez, les amis, suivez-moi ! Direction : la cuisine !

Joe n'attendit pas une seconde et courut vers la porte. Et alors qu'Undertaker allait le suivre, il vit que la jeune fille peinait à avancer, s'appuyant sur sa canne.

\- Attends, Camille-Mimi, laisse-moi t'aider ! lui dit-il en s'élançant vers elle.

\- Ah ! Mais que faîtes-vous ?! s'écria-t-elle.

L'homme la prit par la taille et l'assit sur son épaule. C'était un solide gaillard, très grand et très fort mais de cette hauteur, Camille prit peur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, je te jure ! Undertaker ! Tu vas te casser le dos !

\- Mais non ! Mais non ! Je n'ai encore jamais porté de personne aussi légère que toi, ma chérie. C'est quoi ton régime ?

\- Mais !

\- Il n'y a pas de mais avec moi ! s'obstina-t-il.

Et déjà, elle ne pouvait plus protester car ils commençaient à monter les escaliers. Ceux-ci étaient semblables à des fils entourés autour du pilier central. La demeure d'Undertaker était tout à fait à son image : étrange et pleine de surprises. Qui aurait cru qu'elle était en réalité aussi grande ?

\- Nous voilà arrivés !

Il ouvrit une porte et s'enfonça dans un couloir. Il ouvrit ensuite rapidement une seconde porte qui se trouvait au bout et une odeur de friandises accueillit Camille. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Que ça sent bon ! dit-elle alors qu'Undertaker la reposait sur le sol. Vous ne m'avez pas menti quand vous avez dit que vous faisiez de bons gâteaux !

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Undertaker ne ment pas sur des choses de cette importance ! lui répondit-il en lui avançant une chaise de la table ronde.

Elle y prit place, non sans un peu de peine, puis fit face à une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge et à Joe qui avaient tous les deux l'air surpris de la voir. Joe un peu plus peut-être.

Undertaker lui présenta alors la fille aux cheveux de jais et son frère, disant que c'était ses petits elfes, Marinette et Joninet. Il la présenta quant à elle comme une amie nommée Camille-Mimi.

\- Camille, fit le petit Joe. Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ? C'est bien un prénom de bourgeoise ça ! Ces gens là choisissent toujours des choses originales !

\- Avant, j'étais la seule à m'appeler Camille parmi les filles de mon village et même si ça sonnait étrangement à ceux que je rencontrais pour la première fois, ils s'y habituaient assez vite et trouvaient finalement que même sur une fille, ce prénom est charmant. En plus, puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Camille filles, ils se souvenaient plus facilement de moi, approuva la concernée.

\- Ah ! T'as fini par apprendre not'langue à la fin! lui fit-il remarquer. La dernière fois que j't'ai vu, tu parlais pas un mot !

Camille sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Camille, c'est bien ça ? fit timidement Maria.

\- Oui, ravie de faire ta connaissance, Marinette ! lui sourit la nouvelle venue.

\- Oh oui … Camille, dit-elle en la regardant attentivement, ta robe est vraiment très jolie. C'est de la dentelle sur le col, n'est-ce pas ? Maman cousait de la dentelle aussi …

\- C'est de la dentelle, c'est vrai, répondit la jeune fille en baissant le regard sur son col, semblant tout juste le découvrir. Le fait est que je n'ai pas l'occasion d'inspecter mes vêtements, j'en ai tellement que ce serait une perte de temps. En tout cas, Maria, je te trouve très belle, la complimenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai dans ma garde-robe certaines tenues qui t'iraient mieux qu'à moi … Tu veux venir un jour chez moi pour les essayer ? Si elles sont à ta taille, tu pourras les prendre.

Les joues pâles de Maria devinrent des boutons de roses et elle sourit faiblement.

\- Merci, dit-elle doucement.

\- C'n'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim ! Quand on va la couper cette foutue tarte ?! intervint Joe.

\- Un instant, un instant, Joninet ! répondit Undertaker depuis le comptoir de la cuisine. Tout vient à qui sait attendre !

Une minute après, Undertaker posa un plateau sur lequel reposait du thé, de très beaux fruits, une grande tarte à la citrouille, du pain qui sortait du four et même du lait.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ? demanda l'invitée avec des yeux étonnés. Mais c'est impressionnant, Undertaker !

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! lui promit son hôte.

\- Oh merci ! fit-elle lorsqu'il mit devant elle une part de tarte à la citrouille.

\- Du lait dans ton thé, chérie ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Que du lait, s'il-vous-plait ! répondit Camille, toute joyeuse. Oh et avec du miel si vous en avez !

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai ! affirma Undertaker en la servant. Du lait avec du miel, quel mélange ! Mais ça sent drôlement bon ! Eh bah, tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'en mettre aussi !

Il mit une tasse devant elle et se servit une autre du même breuvage.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très talentueux ! complimenta Camille en savourant sa tarte. Un jour, moi aussi je vous inviterai à prendre le thé chez moi. Je connais une recette de gâteau aux fraises qui fait des ravages, vous verrez ! Accepteriez-vous de venir ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Maria et Joe.

\- Oh, oui, cela me ferait plaisir, balbutia Maria, jetant un œil vers son frère.

\- Oh, Maria, franchement ! Arrête d'accepter tout c'qu'elle propose ! Et toi, la bourgeoise, dit-il en la fusillant du regard, n'crois pas qu'on est désespéré ! On peut s'en sortir sans ta fausse charité !

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'offenser, Joe. Et toi non plus, Maria, s'excusa-t-elle en les dévisageant à tour de rôle. J'ai crû que cela vous ferait plaisir …

Joe croisa les bras et détourna la tête.

\- Oui, peut-être ! Mais tu parles avec un air supérieur comme si on pouvait pas r'fuser c'que tu dis ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée …

Le sourire de Camille faiblit et elle se mit à observer son reflet dans le liquide blanc du lait.

\- Allez ! s'écria soudain Joe. Arrête de faire cette tête ! T'es vraiment fragile, p'tite bourge !

\- S'il-te-plait, lui demanda-t-elle alors en levant les yeux pour le regarder en face. Appelle-moi Camille… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le veux … Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise quand tu m'appelles « la bourgeoise ». Je sais que j'en suis une … mais … Personnellement, je ne me considère pas ainsi. Je suis une personne avant tout, comme toi. Et je ne suis bourgeoise que grâce à mon frère, c'est lui qui gagne l'argent… Si on me laissait seule, je vaudrais certainement moins que toi, je suis handicapée, je ne sais pas me débrouiller seule ou gagner de l'argent.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! fit Joe pour la faire taire. Sinon au fait, lorsqu'on s'est vu pour la première fois, t'étais pas handicapée. Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

\- Un accident, répondit Camille. Ce n'est vraiment pas une histoire que j'ai envie de me remémorer...

\- Joe, intervint soudain Maria, interloquée. Quand as-tu croisé Camille ?!

\- C'est pas ton affaire !

Maria roula des yeux et continua à manger. Elle savait que parlementer avec son petit frère ne menait à rien.

\- C'est quand même dommage, lâcha Joe en regardant vers la fenêtre. Je me souviens qu'tu courrais vraiment vite … Et t'es pas triste ?

Elle haussa les épaules, souriante.

\- Ca, c'est bien une réaction de bourgeois ! répliqua-t-il alors. T'as pas besoin d'bosser, d'gagner ta croûte, tout arrive rôti dans ta p'tite bouche précieuse ! Après tout, t'es qu'une poupée, t'es comme les autres, tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces snobs !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, prenant une autre gorgée de son lait et cela irrita Joe. Il serra les dents.

\- Mais défends-toi un peu ! Tu t'laisses marcher sur les pieds ! Elle est où celle qui courait après les voleurs pour ne pas s'faire piquer ses trucs !?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Ce fut la seule réponse de Camille.

Joe ouvrit la bouche à nouveau puis la referma. Même lui n'avait pas le cran de rajouter quelque chose, il n'était pas aussi cruel. Le petit garçon remarqua, même si la subtilité lui était complètement étrangère, que le sourire de la bourgeoise avait comme un double-sens… Ce n'était pas de la joie qu'on lisait sur le visage de Camille mais de l'amertume et de la résignation. Essayer de la blesser était complètement inutile. Quoi que Joe dise ou fasse, ce ne serait jamais pire que ce qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même.

\- Mais que c'est bon ! Tu avais raison, mélangé avec le miel, c'est délicieux ! affirma alors Undertaker en essuyant la moustache de lait qui s'était formée sur sa lèvre inférieure avec le dos de sa main griffue.

Ainsi, Undertaker avec ses remarques sur le caractère capricieux des marraines de princesses réussit à rafraichir l'ambiance.

Après qu'ils aient fini de manger, il demanda à Camille de lui donner le Saphir et elle le fit avec un grand sourire, sans aucune peur. Il promit alors de le lui rendre avec enthousiasme, touché par la confiance qu'elle lui allouait. Undertaker partit ensuite avec la pierre comme un enfant qui monte à l'étage avec les cadeaux que lui a apportés le Père Noël, laissant Camille avec ses deux petits elfes.

Maria débarrassa la table et se dirigea vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa Camille en levant la main.

\- Mais tu es une invitée ! lui rappela Maria, fronçant les sourcils. Et je ne crois pas que tu sois capable de le faire, ajouta-t-elle peu après.

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas tenir debout mais laisse-moi au moins sécher les verres et les assiettes avec un chiffon après que tu ais terminé.

\- Bon, si tu insistes ! céda-t-elle d'un air nonchalant, ne voulant pas la contrarier.

Camille prit place sur un siège et chaque fois que Maria finissait de laver une assiette, elle la lui tendait pour qu'elle l'essuie. La jeune invitée accomplissait sa tâche en chantonnant un air de sa campagne, ravie de s'adonner à une activité qui vidait l'esprit au lieu de l'occuper.

Pendant ce temps, Joe les observa distraitement du coin de l'œil, la joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main. C'était presque drôle pour lui car plus il regardait Camille, plus il se disait qu'elle était tout l'opposé d'une bourgeoise. Elle n'avait ni l'accent distingué de ces gens ni leur tenue ni leur air supérieur … Il n'aurait jamais dû la désigner ainsi. Rien en elle n'était élégant ou raffiné, elle ressemblait davantage à une bergère qu'on aurait déguisée en princesse.

Il ne pouvait pas la détester.

Certes, il avait une faible estime de Camille et elle s'en accordait une encore plus basse à elle-même mais elle était davantage de ces fleurs qu'on évite plutôt que de les piétiner. Il se souvenait aussi de cet argent qu'elle lui avait donné sans arrière-pensée, spontanément … En l'aidant, elle ne faisait pas comme ces bourgeoises qui descendaient de leurs grands palais pour venir aider les enfants dans les rues en n'ayant pour but que d'apparaitre dans les journaux ou de recevoir de la reconnaissance. Non, Camille elle n'avait ambitionné aucune autre rétribution que de le voir heureux en lui donnant cet argent.

Au final, cette petite fortune l'avait rendu plus malheureux qu'autre chose mais il savait dissocier l'intention du geste de ses conséquences.

Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la détester.

Elle lui inspirait même un peu de pitié car elle n'avait pas l'air méchant et elle semblait à peine pouvoir se défendre. Peut-être que la côtoyer ne lui ferait pas de mal …

\- Joninet, Camille-Mimi, je voudrais vous voir dans mon laboratoire ! chanta alors Undertaker en apparaissant tout souriant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Votre laboratoire ? répéta Camille en finissant de sécher la dernière assiette.

\- Il parle du grenier bourré d'poussière qu'il utilise pour garder des gros bouquins et des cadavres d'animaux, clarifia Joe en se levant.

Undertaker vint offrir sa main à Camille et l'aida à monter les escaliers puisqu'elle ne voulut vraiment pas lui casser le dos en montant de nouveau sur son épaule même s'il lui assura que cela ne lui faisait aucun mal.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le grenier, la jeune fille fut surprise par l'étrangeté du lieu. Joe l'avait très bien décrit : c'était sale, poussiéreux mais néanmoins fascinant. Undertaker lui tendit une chaise sur laquelle elle prit place devant une grande table rectangulaire en bois couverte de livres et de documents en tout genres.

Devant elle cependant, un petit espace avait été créé sur lequel on avait étalé une grande carte … Penchant la tête pour l'examiner, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un plan très détaillé de la Grande-Bretagne. Sur certains points, comme Londres et quelques contrées, on avait placé les pièces d'un jeu d'échec.

Undertaker discuta avec Joe un moment à l'écart puis revint en le poussant par la main pour le mettre près de la carte.

\- Alors, mon petit elfe, et toi, Camille-Mimi, débuta-t-il. Vous avez du pain sur la planche ! Je ne vous le cache pas !

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

\- Il veut nous envoyer nous battre contre d'sales démons d'merde, p'tite cruche ! intervint Joe.

\- Mais non, mais non, désapprouva l'être bizarre. Je ne vous enverrai rien faire, c'est vous qui allez vous y rendre de votre bon vouloir … Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas mourir !

\- Explique-nous, s'il-te-plait, demanda la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien …

Il prit un stylo et entoura trois autres points sur la carte.

\- Comme vous le savez, il y a des milliers de petits démons tout mignons qui ont confondu notre beau pays avec un buffet à volonté … Nous n'allons pas jouer aux nettoyeurs, ces chers Purificateurs et ces charmants anges s'en chargent pour nous … Enfin, pour le moment … Ce que nous devons faire, c'est trouver d'où ils viennent et fermer cette source ! … Et pouf ! Tous nos problèmes seront résolus comme par magie !

\- Ce s'ra sans moi ! fit savoir Joe. J'n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller m'tuer à voyager pour trouver d'pareilles créatures ! Et d'ailleurs avec le Rubis, je suis en toute sécurité ici !

\- Joninet, fit tendrement Undertaker avec un sourire amusé. On en a déjà parlé ! Tu sais très bien que si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, ton Rubis deviendra inutile ! Tu veux vraiment attendre qu'une de ces bêtes féroces viennent toquer à la porte de ta chambre pour te dévorer ?

Joe grommela quelque chose avant de soupirer.

\- D'accord … j'accepte d'me prêter à vot'p'tit jeu ! accepta-t-il finalement à contrecœur. Mais j'l'sens pas ! J'vous l'dis, moi, un d'nous va y passer ! J'ai déjà eu affaire avec un d'ces démons, ils sont coriaces !

\- Pas si on se soude ! répliqua Undertaker. Pas si on se soude !

\- Il a raison, ajouta Camille. Joe, tu as le Rubis et moi j'ai le Saphir… Undertaker m'a dit que ta pierre était très puissante et avec la mienne qui est – je le crois – assez forte, nous sommes pratiquement invincibles. Il n'y a qu'une condition à notre succès : notre union. Aucun de nous ne devra trahir les autres ou fuir et tout se passera bien.

\- En voilà une qui est prête à crever ! déclara le petit garçon en croisant les bras.

\- Si c'est pour sauver des gens innocents, je suis prête à le faire, approuva Camille avec un petit sourire.

Joe la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés : elle était parfaitement sérieuse.

Etre prêt à crever pour sauver des gens innocents … C'était …

Il ravala sa salive. Mais que pouvait-il répliquer à ça ?

Il ne dit rien alors, et se contenta de hocher la tête à tout ce que leur expliqua ensuite Undertaker.

\- Il y a ce point précisément, leur montra-t-il en pointant son doigt griffu sur un bout de la carte, où il y a un grand trou. Je crois savoir où il se trouve mais il me faudra votre aide à tous les deux pour chercher. Nous devons faire vite, les brèches entre les deux mondes se créent aussi vite qu'elles disparaissent. Dans quelques jours, celle que mes petits yeux m'ont rapportée va disparaitre à son tour.

\- Des brèches ? demanda Camille.

\- Ah, c'est ça que j'avais oublié de t'expliquer ! fit Undertaker en sautant sur place. Vois-tu, mon enfant, dit-il en se recomposant d'un ton un peu plus sérieux, les brèches dont nous parlons sont des passages vers les enfers! Enfin, le pays de l'ombre, là où vivent les démons …

Camille hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait intégré l'information.

Il leur expliqua ensuite en détails leur plan et comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour se rendre là-bas tout en couvrant l'absence de Camille. Tout fut rapidement décidé et encore plus rapidement synthétisé. Les deux porteurs du Saphir et du Rubis étaient d'assez intelligents jeunes gens.

\- Pour toi, mon cher Joninet, tu sais utiliser ta pierre à la perfection … Et tout ça grâce à moi ! Oh, merci, moi !

Après avoir fini de se féliciter et de se complimenter, il se tourna vers Camille qui riait de lui.

\- Et pour toi, Camille-Mimi, dit-il en jouant avec le bout du nez de la jeune fille à laquelle il s'adressait, le soir dernier, M. Landers m'a rapporté que tu as fait du très bon travail ! Scotland Yard n'a même pas eu le temps de rappliquer ! Tu n'as laissé aucun de ces petits démons s'échapper. C'était très bien, tu nous as été d'une grande aide car je dois t'avouer que moi et Joninet avons eu du mal à nettoyer ce qui était passé entre les filets des Purificateurs ! Je crois ainsi que toi non plus, tu n'as besoin d'aucun entrainement !

\- Je l'ai déjà fait toute seule ! informa Camille, toute fière.

\- C'est bien ça, c'est bien ça ! la cajola-t-il en lui tapotant la tête. Ca, c'est une gentille fille ! Ça, c'est vraiment une gentille fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Camille en rit. Il la traitait comme un petit chien qui aurait réussi un tour impressionnant.

\- Mais cela ne te dispense pas de passer un ou deux tests : j'ai envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette pierre… Tu acceptes, non ? Cela me ferait très plaisir !

\- Oh, bien sûr que j'accepte ! Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ? approuva-elle aussitôt.

Undertaker eut un grand sourire et la remercia chaleureusement.

Pendant ce temps, Joe les contemplait en secouant la tête, les bras croisés : elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer.

…

 _22 Septembre 1897 – Londres_

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour réparer les dégâts qu'y avait faits le vent dès qu'il était sorti de sa voiture, rajusta une dernière fois sa cravate puis finit par sonner à la porte.

Un bruit de cloche retentit alors dans toute la grande demeure londonienne et dans la minute qui suivit, une servante vint lui ouvrir la porte. Celle qui l'accueillit était particulièrement grande et lorsqu'il vit sa figure, il eut un léger froncement de sourcils, comme si ce visage lui disait quelque chose. Cependant quand il remarqua ses cheveux bruns, il secoua la tête.

\- Bonjour, je suis le comte Trancy et je suis ici pour voir Mrs. Midford, dit-il en souriant.

La jeune servante lui sourit à son tour.

\- Bien sûr !

Elle le fit entrer, le débarrassa avec ses mains douces de son chapeau haut de forme et de son manteau puis le fit attendre dans l'antichambre pendant qu'elle allait chercher sa maîtresse.

Elle se pressa vers sa chef de service pour la prévenir et cette dernière alla directement chercher la marquise Midford en ordonnant bien sûr avant aux autres de sortir les gâteaux et de préparer le thé.

La marquise avertie, celle-ci descendit les marches et alla elle-même vers l'antichambre pour faire entrer son invité dans le salon.  
Lydia la vit faire. Et ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit Mrs. Midford depuis le début de son service.

Cette dernière était étonnamment très bien bâtie, bien plus grande que Lydia. Elle maîtrisait à la perfection la marche de leur époque : le torse bombé, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière, tout cela en portant un corset qui empêchait de respirer tout en marquant la taille. C'était une très belle femme dont l'élégance était à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle lady qui se respectait … La marquise avait une sorte de grave dignité, quelque chose de rare chez les gens riches et sans soucis … Mais peut-être avait-elle justement des ennuis car elle n'était pas heureuse. Peut-être paraissait-elle à Lydia si digne et élégante grâce à sa robe noire de deuil et à la tristesse marquée sur ses traits ?

La belle jeune femme n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de réfléchir à propos de cette question puisqu'on l'appela dans la cuisine très rapidement. Elle accourut comme d'habitude pour accomplir les ordres et en bas, elle aida à disposer la vaisselle sur le plateau.

Après que tout fut prêt, sa chef de service lui mit le fameux plateau dans les mains, ce qui fit retenir à Lydia son souffle.

\- Et fais attention, Sophie, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, ce service est très cher ! Le marquis Midford l'a ramené de Chine. Même si tu travaillais toute ta vie, tu ne pourrais pas le rembourser ! Allez, maintenant, oust ! Vas-y et sois rapide surtout, il ne faut pas que le thé refroidisse avant que le comte ne le goûte !

Lydia sentit tout son courage se dérober devant l'insistance de sa supérieure.

\- Mais je ne me sens pas prête à être en présence d'un personnage aussi important !

C'était une excuse désespérée mais sur le moment, elle était incapable de trouver mieux pour plaider sa cause.

\- Tu as peur de servir le comte Trancy ? Ecoute, considère ça plutôt comme un privilège, seules les plus habiles et les plus belles servantes sont montrées aux invités. Et même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, tu as une jolie gueule. Si les choses avaient suivi nos habitudes, j'aurais envoyé Cassandra, elle sait s'y prendre et elle a plus d'expérience mais elle est partie voir sa mère hier alors il n'y a plus que toi pour le faire ! Crois-moi, je ne vais sûrement pas envoyer un de ces laiderons pour faire face au comte Trancy qui voit des mannequins tous les jours à son travail ! rit-elle en pointant les autres servantes derrière elles.

Celles-ci se mirent à rire aussi et encouragèrent ensuite Lydia à y aller.

\- Allez, Sophie ! Ce n'est pas sorcier !

Lydia déglutit. Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle se retourna pour monter les marches et accomplir la mission à laquelle elle ne pouvait échapper.

Elle réussit à arriver au petit salon sans aucun accident. Un valet lui ouvrit la porte et en entrant, elle capta une bribe de la discussion.

\- Que voulez-vous, mon cher comte ! soupirait Mrs. Midford. La vie est parfois d'une cruauté sans bornes … Je vous avoue que je n'aurais jamais crû ma propre enfant capable de pareil acte, si c'est bien elle qui l'a perpétré … Même si elle était très amoureuse de son fiancé, il faut avouer que cela ne lui ressemble pas …

\- Je compatis à votre douleur ! la réconfortait le comte avec un sourire désolé. Je continue à croire que Miss Elisabeth, qui était l'un des êtres les plus tendres et adorables qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, ne peut avoir fait ce genre d'actes. Tout cela n'est qu'une machination d'une grande envergure, elle n'y est pour rien. Sachez que moi et Lord Albertwood sommes de votre côté et que nous participons activement à sa recherche.

Lorsque la marquise vit la servante entrer, elle n'osa ajouter mot. Lydia mit le plateau sur une table non loin des deux fauteuils sur lesquels le comte et la maîtresse de maison étaient assis puis fit une légère révérence.

\- Puis-je vous servir ?

\- Oui, veuillez le faire, répondit la marquise avec un regard sévère.

Puis se tournant vers le comte, la maîtresse de maison l'interrogea d'une voix plus douce.

\- Un thé vous tenterait-il, cher comte ?

\- Un thé, bien sûr ! Et je prendrai volontiers deux ou trois de ces charmants gâteaux que je vois là-bas, ils ont l'air absolument délicieux !

La maîtresse de maison ne put dire un mot de plus que déjà, Lydia leur apportait leurs thés et les gâteaux. Elle avançait avec grâce, beaucoup trop de grâce, nota le comte. Et lorsque la servante lui remit son thé et ses gâteaux, il eut l'occasion de voir une seconde son visage de plus près.

Pour une raison quelconque, les traits de cette servante rappelaient quelqu'un à Alois mais il ne pouvait mettre un nom sur cette personne.

Il continua cependant de jouer son rôle auprès de la marquise avec une aisance troublante pendant qu'il cherchait dans les archives de sa mémoire qui lui remémoraient les yeux bleus et les traits si harmonieux de cette servante nommée Sophie. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, trouver cette personne l'obséda.

Et même lorsque sa rencontre avec la marquise fut enfin terminée et qu'il se retrouva dans sa voiture en direction de sa prochaine destination, il continua d'y penser.

 _Caroline, peut-être ?_

Le comte passa au club Jorferr où il retrouva une bande d'industriels américains et anglais pour parler des nouvelles mines découvertes en Afrique et en Asie. Il ne participa pas activement au débat quant à la situation de l'Inde, étant bien trop occupé à donner un nom féminin à chaque homme autour de la table.

 _Non, Laura !_

Il retourna ensuite à son bureau où il s'occupa d'une ou deux affaires administratives qui demandaient vraiment son intervention. Contrairement à Alexandre qui était paranoïaque avec ses comptes et ses contrats et qui demandait à ce que tout passe par lui, Alois déléguait souvent cela à ses avocats ou à des comptables. Il n'intervenait que lorsqu'il fallait signer un document important ou négocier une affaire d'envergure.

 _Pourquoi pas Elisa ?_

Ce jour là, les créateurs firent défiler devant lui la collection d'automne qui allait prochainement être mise à disposition des clientes ainsi que les croquis pour les collections d'hiver et de printemps. Il dut aussi participer à la sélection des tissus.

 _Lisa, probablement._

En rentrant chez lui, Claude lui prépara un bon diner. Comme chaque soir, le comte dina seul au bout de son interminable table rectangulaire.

 _Lysandre, sans doute !_

S'il avait été d'humeur, il serait allé voir une de ces actrices et filles de scène qu'il entretenait mais il avait un mal de crâne défavorable à une telle action. Comme si son inconscient travaillait à la résolution d'un problème d'une grande complexité.

 _Lydie faisait sonner une petite cloche dans sa tête._

…

 _Lydia._

 _Lydia Rollington._

Le nom tomba sur lui comme la foudre.

Il se releva brusquement dans son grand lit, haletant comme s'il venait de faire un très mauvais rêve.

\- Lydia Rollington … ! Le nom, c'est Lydia Rollington !

… Fin du Chapitre …

Les asphodèles veulent dire dans le langage des fleurs : je regrette le passé.

Les aconits veulent dire quant à elles : votre dédain me tuera.

Et le nombre quinze dans un bouquet signifie : je demande pardon.

Voilà, un bouquet peut en dire davantage que ce l'on croit ! N'est-ce pas le summum du romantisme ? Je note ça ici avant de l'oublier. J'oublie souvent plein de choses.

Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, vous pouvez les mettre en commentaire, j'y répondrais promptement !


	18. Chapitre XVII

Un grand merci à Pommedapi pour me faire avoir corrigé ce chapitre (comme tous les autres au passage).

Merci spécial à la mystérieuse Manon qui commente chaque chapitre que je poste depuis plus d'un an, mais merci aussi à Nimk-chan qui prend la peine de laisser ses impressions.

De tous les chapitres que j'ai écrits, celui-ci est mon préféré.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Chapitre XVII**_

…

Blanc contre noir.

…

 _25 Septembre 1897_

\- C'est encore loin ? demanda Joe en regardant le paysage défiler. Parce que s'il y a encore du ch'min, moi, je dors !

\- Tu peux dormir un moment, Joninet, nous te réveillerons lorsque nous arriverons !

Camille se trouvait assise près d'Undertaker à l'avant de la charrette pendant que celui-ci conduisait à travers les champs et forêts. Le vieux cheval qui les faisait avancer était lent, très lent … On aurait pu croire qu'Undertaker faisait exprès de le laisser avancer à sa guise, même si cela les retardait. La jeune fille n'était pas pour la maltraitance animale mais elle n'était pas non plus contre un trajet un peu plus rapide…

\- Tu sais, Undertaker, lui fit-elle remarquer. Je crois que ce pauvre cheval n'est plus bon à grand-chose. Pourquoi lui infliger une telle tâche ? Ne serait-ce pas plus avisé de prendre un cheval tout jeune ? Car personnellement, je trouve que c'est de la torture que de forcer une bête qui n'en a plus les forces à pousser une charrette contenant trois personnes !

\- C'est joliment dit, ma Mimi, répondit Undertaker avec un sourire. Mais mon beau cheval, bien qu'assez vieux, peut encore faire beaucoup de choses … Je comprends qu'il puisse te faire pitié lorsque tu le vois ainsi mais les apparences sont souvent très trompeuses ! Si ce charmant animal ne pouvait plus faire son travail, je l'aurais remplacé il y a longtemps. Mais vois-tu, il est encore en pleine force, même s'il fait pâle figure à côté de son lui du passé… Et je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à le mettre à la retraite! La retraite, c'est triste … J'en ai déjà pris une et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi accablé qu'au cours de celle-ci. Alors, tant qu'il le pourra et le voudra, je le garderai. En plus, il m'est fidèle, je n'ai jamais rencontré bête aussi dévouée et courageuse que celle-ci. Cela fait tellement de temps qu'il me sert et je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de lui !

Camille arqua les sourcils.

\- Et depuis combien de temps vous l'avez ?

\- Oh … Je ne sais plus trop, bredouilla-t-il. Je me suis arrêté de compter à soixante-trois ans …

\- Quoi ! sursauta la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers l'animal et le regarda plus attentivement, incrédule.

\- Comment ce cheval peut-il avoir plus de soixante ans ?! Il y a des humains qui n'atteignent pas cet âge avec les meilleurs soins au monde ! Comment avez-vous fait au juste ?!

Le directeur de services funéraires sourit, révélant ses crocs très pointus.

\- J'ai toujours été bon lorsqu'il s'agit de réparer les choses brisées ! Un peu de colle, un ou deux bandages et les choses sont réglées ! Les humains sont aussi réparables mais leurs proches sont souvent réticents à leur offrir une seconde vie !

\- Une seconde vie ?! Vous pouvez ressusciter les morts ? Comment cela ?!

\- Je n'emploie pas le mot « ressusciter » car il implique de redonner son âme à un mort. Or, il n'y a que les Dieux de la Mort et une petite poignée de créatures qui peuvent accomplir un tel exploit. Moi, en tant qu'humble scientifique, je ne sais que réparer les corps, refaire battre les cœurs … J'ai bien essayé de créer des âmes mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était impossible, parfaitement impossible … Si j'étais toi, ma Mimi, je prendrais grand soin de mon âme car c'est irremplaçable.

\- C'est précieux … Je le sais, répondit Camille en regardant les champs qui s'étendaient devant elle. La saison des récoltes va bientôt commencer, remarqua-t-elle alors.

\- La récolte de cette année sera bonne … Enfin, voilà quelque chose qui redonnera du baume au cœur de ces pauvres gens terrorisés ! Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été contents.

En parlant de gens contents, Camille l'était absolument aujourd'hui.

Si la jeune fille avait pu sortir de chez elle pour les accompagner sans que personne ne le sache, elle devait cela à l'absence de Miss Kavioski qui allait aider une de ses amies à discipliner des enfants un peu trop farouches mais aussi à Annie qui, une fois mise dans la confidence, n'avait pas hésité à leur prêter son aide.

Bien sûr, lui apprendre la vérité fut … assez compliqué. Camille n'avait pas vraiment su comment s'y prendre. Elle avait donc opté après une longue réflexion pour lui en parler avant de lui montrer …

Mais lorsqu'elle lui en avait fait part, Annie n'avait pas caché son amusement : elle avait cru que sa jeune maîtresse essayait de faire de l'humour. Pourtant, dès que Camille avait utilisé le Saphir, tout l'amusement d'Annie s'était envolé pour laisser place à une terreur compréhensible. La servante s'était mise à tourner dans tous les sens en s'arrachant les cheveux puis, après avoir repris ses esprits, elle avait assailli la jeune fille de questions sur tout ce qui concernait cette magie.

Camille avait fait de son mieux pour lui expliquer sa situation … Mais bien sûr, Annie avait eu besoin de quelques jours avant de se ressaisir. Puis, quand sa jeune maîtresse lui avait demandé de cacher son absence pendant une journée le temps qu'elle règle une affaire de la plus grande importance, elle avait accepté, étant pourtant parfaitement consciente du risque qu'elle courrait si Camille se blessait ou pire, si elle ne revenait pas.

Car ces expéditions, et Joe le lui avait très bien expliqué avant qu'ils ne partent, n'étaient pas hors de danger. Elle devait savoir qu'elle risquait sa vie et sa santé …

Mais Camille n'avait montré aucune peur, même en connaissance des dangers.

Soupirant, elle sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit qu'un aigle volait au-dessus de sa tête en criant. Il avait des plumes blanches et noires, et semblait maîtriser le vent puisqu'il naviguait agilement et sans difficultés à travers les courants d'air comme s'il domptait des vagues. Il était d'une grande beauté et Camille le trouva absolument divin.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait vu des aigles que dans des illustrations ou des photographies mais le voir réellement procurait un tout autre sentiment. La jeune fille prit sa pierre bleue en main et se mit à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure : elle était sûre que si elle s'y prenait comme il le fallait, elle serait en mesure de capturer l'oiseau. Mais elle ne le fit pas car sa conscience ne l'y autorisa pas. Si elle avait été à la place de cet aigle, elle aurait été très ennuyée d'être capturée par une humaine capricieuse, même si cette humaine comptait la relâcher après l'avoir admirée.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller dans le bureau d'Alexandre lorsqu'elle rentrerait à la maison. Elle savait qu'il y gardait un certain nombre d'animaux empaillés. Il se vantait de les avoir presque tous abattus mais elle n'avait pas tardé à découvrir qu'il en avait achetés la moitié. Si la mémoire de Camille ne lui faisait pas défaut, elle se souvenait ainsi qu'il y avait un aigle dans sa collection.

…

Finalement, elle regarda l'aigle s'envoler au loin sans qu'elle ne l'ait attrapé pour disparaitre entre les nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel.

Le mois d'Août n'avait absolument rien laissé derrière lui de sa chaleur car le vilain Septembre s'était empressé de le chasser et de s'installer à sa place. Les belles et longues journées ensoleillées lui manquaient déjà… À la place maintenant, elle devait se contenter du froid du mois le plus déprimant de l'année. Les nuages étaient devenus complètements gris et les orages s'étaient multipliés depuis son arrivée à Londres. Et à ce qu'elle voyait, la campagne non plus n'était pas épargnée par ce mauvais temps.

Mais elle se gardait bien de se plaindre car Camille connaissait la grande valeur de la pluie. En plus d'apporter de l'eau à boire, elle était essentielle à la purification de la terre et à l'agriculture. Une année pluvieuse était une bonne année, une année durant laquelle il y aurait beaucoup de bons fruits. Beaucoup de bons fruits signifiaient des prix abordables et des prix abordables voulaient dire que chacun pouvait manger à sa faim … Lors des sécheresses, au contraire, le blé et les tomates devenaient des denrées rares que tout le monde s'arrachait.

\- Au moins, personne ne mourra de faim cette année … ! soupira-t-elle. Hier, j'ai lu que l'Angleterre avait eu à affronter plusieurs famines depuis le début du siècle … Dire qu'à notre époque et dans un royaume comme le notre, des gens continuent à ne pas manger convenablement !

Sans le savoir, alors qu'elle parlait, Camille chiffonnait sa robe. Ses mains en devinrent même blanches.

\- Ah ! soupira son compagnon de voyage. Y a rien de nouveau sous le soleil à ce que j'entends ! Des gens ont toujours eu faim et des gens continueront d'avoir faim dans des millénaires, le monde est ainsi fait ! Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour diminuer leurs souffrances mais il est impossible d'éradiquer la misère … En plus, et ça ne le dis à personne, mais je pense qu'il y a un certain intérêt à garder une proportion de la population très pauvre, demande à ton frère ! Pour qu'il y ait des riches, il faut des pauvres !

\- Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être égaux ?

\- L'égalité ne rapporte rien à l'élite, elle lui fait même perdre beaucoup de choses si elle consent à l'adopter … Enfin, la discussion devient trop sérieuse ! Et si on parlait plutôt des tailleurs, voilà un sujet plus joyeux ! Une fois, j'ai connu un tailleur qui aimait trop l'huile et …

Camille s'en était rapidement rendu compte, rester sérieux avec Undertaker était compliqué. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir à tout ce qu'il disait ou proposait mais elle était assez impressionnée par sa capacité à continuellement garder sa bonne humeur. Peut-être que si l'on vit assez longtemps, on arrête de se préoccuper des choses qu'on ne peut changer…

Non, elle pouvait changer les choses. Du moins, concernant cette affaire, elle était capable d'arranger les choses. Tout le monde doit pouvoir manger à sa faim, recevoir les soins médicaux adéquats et être logé dans une demeure convenable, c'est le minimum … Pourquoi les gens ne s'entraidaient-ils pas ? Les humains ne sont pas des animaux, ils ont un cœur et un esprit, ils savent ce qu'est la compassion…

Dés qu'elle le pourrait, Camille réaliserait son projet.

Elle le ferait dès qu'elle aurait fini d'empêcher les humains de devenir une chair à pâté pour une bande d'êtres sans cœur. La jeune fille se le promit et passa ainsi le reste du trajet à regarder la campagne et à réfléchir à la manière de rendre ses rêves réalisables.

…

Joe, bien installé à l'arrière de la charrette, dormait à poing fermé quand soudain, il sentit sa joue se faire pincer.

\- Undertaker ! s'agaça-t-il en se redressant.

Il s'attendait à voir l'homme bizarre en train de jouer avec son visage comme il le faisait parfois mais le petit garçon perdit tous ses moyens quand, en ouvrant les yeux, il trouva à la place la fille qu'il surnommait « la bourgeoise ». Cette dernière souriait de toutes ses petites dents et, retenant un rire, elle s'excusa.

\- Oh, pardon de te réveiller, Joe mais … On est arrivé. Oh, et je dois te le dire, tu es parfaitement adorable quand tu dors !

Le petit garçon la fixa avec dégoût. À son âge, comment cette jeune fille pouvait encore se comporter ainsi ?

C'était exaspérant au-delà des mots. Alors il ne l'insulta pas, il ne la réprimanda même pas de l'avoir dérangé durant son sommeil et il descendit de la charrette en soupirant, comme si de rien n'était. Camille le contemplait parfaitement incrédule, car à la façon dont il l'avait regardée et à son franc-parler habituel, elle s'était attendue à une avalanche d'invectives et de répliques cinglantes. Était-il malade ? Pourtant, il avait l'air en pleine santé … Par précaution seulement, elle garderait un œil sur lui et essaierait de lui faire éviter de trop se fatiguer … Leurs pierres étaient des pompes à énergie et quitte à souffrir, autant que ce soit elle qui le fasse. Joe n'était encore qu'un enfant et étant l'ainée, il était du devoir de Camille de le protéger.

C'est ce qu'elle se promit alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un bois grand et terrifiant dans lequel ils tout de même devaient tenter de se repérer. Si Camille ou Joe s'y étaient rendus seuls, nul doute qu'ils se seraient perdus entre les chemins qui se ressemblaient tellement. Heureusement, Undertaker était avec eux et les guidait. Il semblait connaitre le vaste endroit comme sa petite poche. Cette fois seulement, il ne plaisantait pas comme à son habitude. Il avait les bras croisés, le nez levé en l'air, essayant de tout sentir … Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'amusement.

\- Camille-Mimi, dit soudain leur guide en se retournant vers elle. Es-tu sûre de pouvoir tenir le rythme ?

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, pressa ses lèvres puis hocha la tête.

\- Non, non, non, chérie … Regarde-toi, si tu continues à tituber comme cela sur cette charmante canne, tu vas perdre toute ta force et lorsque viendra le moment de fournir le véritable effort, tu en seras incapable ! Laisse tomber ton orgueil un instant et accepte mon aide. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas un poids, bien au contraire.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, rougissante. Elle savait qu'Undertaker avait raison.

\- Pardon, je promets de ne plus causer de soucis après cela …

\- Cesse de parler et viens là, chérie ! fit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Camille s'approcha, chancelante, et ne tarda pas à être prise dans ses bras, soulevée comme une princesse.

Elle eut alors une meilleure vue de la futaie qui les surplombait. Elle se sentait misérablement petite dans ces bois, elle qui n'avait encore rien vu de pareil de toute sa vie. Les arbres faisaient la taille de géants. En levant les yeux, l'on ne pouvait voir qu'une partie du ciel gris à cause des feuilles vert sombre portées par des branches qui semblaient vouloir s'allonger jusqu'à pouvoir toucher le ciel.

 _Croak ! Croak ! Croak !_

Les corbeaux se faisaient entendre dans toute la forêt. Ils n'avaient cessé de crier depuis leur entrée.

Camille avait un terrible pressentiment.

\- Undertaker, lui dit-elle alors en levant la tête vers lui. Êtes-vous sûr que, quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons capables de nous en sortir ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! répondit sans attendre le directeur des services funéraires comme si c'était une évidence. Qui pourrait faire face au Rubis et au Saphir réunis ? … Enfin, je crois ! En plus, nous allons recevoir de l'aide d'un de mes amis. Ah, mais en parlant de lui, où est-ce qu'il est déjà ? Il est en retard ! Et lui qui se vante d'être un gentilhomme parfait ! La bienséance a bien du mal à accepter les retards ! Il se doit d'avoir une très bonne excuse !

\- Vous parlez de M. Landers ? demanda la jeune fille. N'est-ce pas que vous parlez de M. Landers ? Ah, si c'est lui...

\- Si c'est lui, quoi ? sourit Undertaker.

Camille rougit et secoua la tête furieusement.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez et vous vous trompez complètement ! Ce n'est pas du tout cela !

\- On dirait que le beau chevalier blanc a une nouvelle admiratrice ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Mimi, je ne dirai rien. Et puis, c'est de ton âge !

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! insista la petite Miss Albertwood.

\- Allez ! intervint soudain Joe derrière eux. J'te vois pas mais rien qu'à la façon dont tu parles d'lui, ça s'voit qu't'es grave amourachée ! Pas la peine d'mentir !

\- Je ne suis pas amourachée ni amoureuse ! Je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Il est comme … un père pour moi, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse. L'image de Ciel se présentait dès qu'elle pensait à ce terme et une poignante morosité s'empara d'elle. Le souvenir était encore tout jeune …

Elle se rappelait de leur dernière conversation, de la façon dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras et déclaré son amour … Elle n'oublierait jamais ses mots et elle l'aimerait toujours. Son droit d'aimer était mort avec le comte Phantomhive et elle se demanda ce qui serait arrivé si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, s'il n'y avait pas eu Elisabeth, s'ils avaient pu se marier … Elle était sûre que si elle avait dit à son frère combien elle aimait Ciel et combien il comptait pour elle, Alexandre et le comte Trancy n'auraient pas osé toucher au moindre cheveu de son amoureux. Ou si seulement elle avait gardé un œil sur lui, elle aurait pu empêcher beaucoup de choses d'arriver...

Mais comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'Alexandre, son frère qu'elle avait érigé en modèle, était capable de descendre aussi bas par appât du gain ?

Elle se mit alors à trembler et comme Undertaker commençait à remarquer son trouble, il cessa ses plaisanteries.

\- Le temps guérit presque toutes les blessures … Il n'y a rien à faire, à part peut-être attendre.

\- Si vous le dîtes, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille sentait une certaine rage bouillonner en elle désormais, une rage produite par l'impuissance. Elle serra les poings et soupira. Undertaker avait raison, elle n'avait qu'à attendre que le temps passe et qu'il efface sa peine. Il était impossible de retourner en arrière, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait.

Joe quant à lui ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi ses deux compagnons parlaient. Il essaya bien de deviner mais tout était si abstrait pour lui qu'il ne réussissait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais ce n'était comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Pour lui, cette sortie n'était rien d'autre qu'une obligation.

Joe ne se bougeait que pour les choses vraiment importantes et là, il devait reconnaître que tout urgeait… Le petit garçon savait qu'ils étaient tous enfoncés dans la merde jusqu'au cou et qu'il fallait se mettre au boulot le plus tôt possible pour éradiquer la menace.

Car de ces démons, il était tout bonnement fatigué. Trois jours ne passaient pas sans qu'il soit obligé de suivre Undertaker dans un trou perdu pour exterminer ceux que les Purificateurs oubliaient et à chaque fois, il y avait plus de ces monstres dégoûtants que la dernière. Joe n'en avait pas peur. Alors là, pas du tout ! Tout ce qu'il éprouvait à leur égard n'était que du dégoût et du mépris.

Plus vite il s'en débarrasserait, plus vite il serait libre de mener sa vie comme cela lui chantait.

\- Alors, Undertaker, lui demanda-t-il, elle est où cette fameuse brèche ? Moi, je vois rien, carrément rien !

\- Le petit gosse a raison, moi non plus je ne sens rien ici !

Ce n'était pas Camille ni Undertaker qui avait parlé. Tout le petit groupe s'immobilisa et tourna alors la tête vers la voix. Des buissons sortit alors un grand homme blond en costume noir portant des lunettes sur son nez fin.

\- Ah ! C'est Ronald ! soupira Undertaker pendant que Joe et Camille baissaient leurs gardes.

\- Quoi ? Mais que vous arrive-t-il, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi ? demanda soudainement le Dieu de la Mort en s'inspectant.

\- Non, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi, Ronald, répondit une autre voix. Seulement, c'est très impoli de surprendre les gens de la sorte.

Cette voix-là était très suave et mature, tout à fait à l'image de la personne qui la possédait. Derrière Ronald apparut ainsi un personnage à haute stature, portant le même costume noir que le blond. Le nouveau-venu, contrairement à Ronald, affichait un air beaucoup moins sympathique et semblait davantage rigide et froid que son collègue.

Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé aux côtés de son homologue et inspecta les trois personnes de ses yeux sévères à travers ses lunettes qui parvenaient à percer ceux qu'ils fixaient.

\- Je suis William T. Spears et voici mon collègue Ronald que vous semblez déjà connaitre, se présenta le grand homme aux cheveux noirs parfaitement peignés.

\- Ah, Willy ! s'exclama Undertaker. Comme ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

\- Merci, je suis également très honoré de vous revoir.

Joe avait l'air un peu perdu, lui qui ne connaissait pas du tout William. T Spears, mais ce n'était rien à côté de Camille qui ne reconnaissait aucun des deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Undertaker ? Qui sont ces gens-là ? le questionna-t-elle timidement en détournant ses yeux des Dieux de la Mort pour le regarder.

\- Ah, pas grand-chose, juste des Dieux de la Mort ! répondit Undertaker.

\- Dieux de la Mort ? Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Ne sont-ils pas humains ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers William et Ronald encore une fois. A ce qu'elle voyait, ils étaient parfaitement normaux. Hormis leur accoutrement très strict et élégant, elle aurait pu les prendre pour de simples personnes si elle les avait rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances.

Avant qu'Undertaker ne puisse assouvir sa curiosité, Ronald s'en chargea.

\- Non, petite, nous ne sommes pas humains mais Dieux de la Mort depuis …. C'est ça, depuis quand sommes-nous à notre poste, Will ?

\- Depuis plus de quatre cent ans, si on ne compte pas la période d'entraînement, répondit le brun en rajustant ses lunettes.

\- Ah, ça fait longtemps quand même ! Mais je n'ai pas senti le temps passer étonnamment ! On a eu tellement de travail en même temps, se rappela-t-il.

Camille écarquilla les yeux. D'abord, il y avait le cheval sexagénaire d'Undertaker puis ces Dieux de la Mort qui avaient plus de quatre siècles de vécu … Plus elle élargissait son cercle de fréquentations au-delà des frontières humaines, plus elle se rendait compte de la misérable espérance de vie de son espèce.

\- Ah, petite jeune fille, pas la peine d'être aussi surprise ! Toutes les créatures n'ont pas une durée de vie aussi limitée que l'homme. Et si j'étais toi, je chérirais ma mortalité et ma courte vie… Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est contraignant de devoir passer l'éternité à travailler ou à s'ennuyer ! Hein, Will ? Tu penses quoi des heures supplémentaires qu'on t'oblige à faire depuis que ces démons peuvent ouvrir des brèches comme des grands ?

\- Messieurs, demanda soudain Camille de sa petite voix, interrompant William alors qu'il allait répliquer à la question insidieuse de Ronald, qu'est-ce qu'un Dieu de la Mort ?

\- Ah, tu vois, commença Ronald en se grattant la nuque, peu à l'aise à l'idée d'expliquer à une enfant la nature de sa profession.

\- Notre devoir consiste en la récolte des âmes des mortelles et en leur jugement. Bien sûr, il faut pour cela que l'âme soit libre, répondit William sans ménagement.

Camille entrouvrit les lèvres à la réponse et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous jugez les âmes ? Comment cela ?

\- Nous ne les jugeons pas de la façon dont vous vous le figurez, la détrompa-t-il. Nous ne décidons pas du destin après la mort mais de savoir si l'âme doit être rendue à son propriétaire.

\- Comment cela « rendue » ?

\- Si l'individu a une fonction importante pour l'ensemble de l'humanité, s'il est capable de changer la face du monde en bien, nous considérons qu'il peut vivre plus longtemps et nous lui rendons son âme, clarifia-t-il. Mais si au contraire, son importance est dérisoire, qu'il est remplaçable ou qu'il a déjà accompli tout ce dont il était chargé, nous sommes dans l'obligation de respecter la procédure et de capturer son âme aussitôt qu'elle sort de son corps.

\- Et où vont les âmes après cela ? demanda Camille, vraiment intriguée.

\- Nous les classons et les êtres supérieurs se chargent du reste. Nous ne savons pas ce qui arrive aux âmes après qu'on les ait confiées à nos supérieurs, cela sort de notre domaine de prédilection.

\- Et si tu ne l'avais pas compris, intervint Ronald, par « êtres supérieurs », nous entendons ce que vous appelez « anges ».

\- C'était une information dispensable, commenta William d'un air gêné.

\- Ah bah, vu ce qu'elle compte voir, elle finira par l'apprendre tôt ou tard alors autant la préparer pour cela dès maintenant, rétorqua Ronald avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Vous voulez dire que les anges existent ? demanda Camille, les yeux brillants de joie.

Ronald détourna le regard devant son enthousiasme.

\- Si j'étais toi, petite, je ne serais pas si contente … Oui, les anges existent mais ils sont loin d'être comme vous vous les représentez … Aïe !

William venait de lui frapper la tête rudement.

\- Et ça, c'était une information encore plus dispensable ! ajouta-t-il.

\- Mais ça ne va pas de frapper ton coéquipier comme ça ! Je croyais que depuis deux ans, tu avais arrêté ! se plaignit Ronald.

-Je ne frappe pas : je corrige, rectifia l'élégant Dieu de la Mort en réajustant ses lunettes. Et je te corrigerai aussi longtemps que tu continueras à commettre des actes qui méritent sanction, n'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur !

\- Oui, Votre Grandeur ! répondit sarcastiquement Ronald en se frottant la tête dans l'espoir de diminuer la douleur.

\- Et vous concernant, dit cette fois William en se tournant vers Camille, bien que soyez une personne très précieuse à notre cause, vous restez humaine. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre trop le fonctionnement de ce monde ou vous risqueriez de tomber sur des choses qui vous déplairaient profondément. Croyez-moi, après que les humains découvrent leur destinée, ils perdent tous le goût de l'existence …. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un avertissement, faîtes-en ce que vous voulez. Maintenant, reprit William en regardant Undertaker, où est cette brèche ? Je ne veux point vous brusquer mais aujourd'hui était censé être mon jour de repos et je ne suis pas très enchanté à l'idée d'effectuer des heures supplémentaires. Plus vite on en finira, plus vite je pourrais me reposer.

\- Toujours aussi pressé à ce que j'entends, Willy ! s'amusa Undertaker.

\- Sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas pressé mais fatigué. Je sens bien que si je n'ai pas ma dose convenue de repos, je ne pourrais être performant la semaine prochaine.

Et effectivement, en y regardant de plus prêt, on voyait bien des cernes sous les yeux verts de William T. Spears, le haut-gradé dans l'échelle des Dieux de la Mort.

\- Oh, je vois ! sourit Undertaker. Voyez-vous, moi aussi j'ai laissé une pâte gonfler à la maison et je dois rentrer avant ce soir pour la pétrir ou elle sera parfaitement bonne à jeter ! Vous voyez, nous avons tous les deux autant de raisons de finir le plus tôt possible !

C'est ainsi qu'il se remit en marche en demandant à tout le monde de le suivre. Ronald lui emboita le pas pendant que William et Joe restaient un peu à l'écart en train d'observer attentivement le paysage. Ronald était un individu très joyeux, nota Camille assez rapidement après l'avoir rencontré. C'était un hyperactif qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gesticuler dans tous les sens tout en débitant de longues et impressionnantes tirades. Le Dieu de la Mort blond ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à lui demander son nom et lorsqu'elle lui en fit part, comme à chaque fois, ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent grand et il lâcha un sifflement.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à votre frère, lui dit-il après une courte réflexion sur son sujet. Lui, je ne vous le cache pas, il assez connu chez nous.

\- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Camille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au fond, il est mauvais mais pas _si mauvais_ … Enfin, comparé à certains de ses compères. Mais pris seul, c'est un bel enfoiré tout de même ! admit Ronald.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?

\- Pas grand-chose, c'est juste qu'il est responsable de beaucoup de tristesse. Son nom ressort parfois lors des discussions ainsi que le nom d'autres membres de votre famille mais bon, ce n'est pas la seule raison. En fait, et pour une logique que j'ignore, dans notre bibliothèque, il y a un fichier entièrement consacré à la famille Albertwood. Il y en a sur la famille Phantomhive aussi et un autre sur la famille Macken… Et sur toutes les familles dont au moins un membre a pactisé avec un démon. Nous gardons ainsi les traces des âmes qu'on a pu récolter ou qu'on ne pourra récolter.

Camille se mit à trembler et sentit ses membres se vider de leur sang.

\- Ne-ne, bafouilla-t-elle. Ne me dîtes pas que mon frère a pactisé avec un démon...

\- Oh, non, pas lui ! Avec toutes les magouilles qu'il réussit, un démon lui serait inutile… Mais un de vos ascendants a sûrement pactisé avec un démon, aucun fichier n'est crée par hasard …

Cette réflexion laissa Camille songeuse. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un membre de sa famille ait pu pactiser avec un démon ? Comment ? Qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Il lui fallait le savoir, et urgemment.

\- Dîtes, Ronald, pourrais-je consulter ce fameux fichier ?

\- Oh non ! bondit le blondinet à l'entente de sa requête. C'est parfaitement interdit de laisser les humains accéder à ce genre d'information ! C'est con-fi-den-tiel ! articula-t-il en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens.

La jeune fille soupira, faisant la moue.

\- C'est vraiment dommage …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Camille-Mimi ! la rassura l'homme bizarre qui la portait. Dés que nous aurons fini la mission d'aujourd'hui, j'essayerai de t'éclairer sur le sujet !

\- Oh merci, Undertaker ! dit-elle en souriant de nouveau.

\- Oh, de rien, et oh ! Nous sommes arrivés ! s'exclama le directeur des services funéraires.

Le sourire de Camille se fana aussitôt.

Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer.

S'ils étaient venus dans cet endroit à l'écart de Londres, ce n'était pas pour cueillir des fleurs mais pour remplir une mission. Cette mission avait comme objectif principal de rassembler un nombre important d'informations sur une brèche dite « anormale ».

En effet, les brèches étaient des ouvertures que les démons pouvaient créer pour traverser sans grande peine le passage entre leur monde et la Terre. Mais seul un nombre infiniment réduit de démons avaient ce pouvoir, d'autant plus que pour pouvoir le faire, il fallait un élément de passage, quelque chose qui pouvait relier les deux mondes. On pouvait compter ces éléments si spéciaux qui pouvaient relier les enfers et la terre sur les doigts d'une main mais la chose la plus efficace pour le faire était sans aucun doute l'âme humaine. Avec l'aide d'une âme humaine, que celle-ci soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du corps, un démon pouvait créer un nombre incalculables de brèches et plus l'âme était meurtrie ou désespérée, plus les brèches engendrées par celle-ci étaient grandes et duraient dans le temps.

Généralement, une brèche ne durait que quelques heures, un jour tout au plus mais celle que « les yeux » d'Undertaker lui avait rapporté était en place depuis plus de six jours et sa taille n'avait toujours pas diminué.

La jeune fille détourna le regard pour faire face à la brèche et son souffle se coinça au milieu de sa gorge.

\- Putain de merde … Mais c'est quoi cette chose, lâcha Joe en reculant d'un pas.

Devant eux se tenait un trou noir, un trou noir qui ne semblait mener nulle part … Et la vue était parfaitement immonde. Ce trou semblait refermer une matière visqueuse, très sombre, et qui ne cessait de tourner dans le vide. Ce faisant, elle produisait un son insupportable, celui d'une bête qui se débat dans un marécage comme si une créature quelconque tentait d'en sortir … Une odeur de souffre s'en échappait en plus d'une odeur de cadavres en décomposition…

Undertaker reposa Camille et cette dernière, malgré son étonnement, resta debout grâce à sa canne.

Tout le monde se tint alors coi pendant qu'Undertaker s'avançait lentement vers la brèche.

Arrivé juste à son bord, il l'examina un instant puis se retourna vers les autres.

\- C'est une brèche d'assez mauvais calibre, elle n'est pas forte et encore moins fiable … Elle faiblit de minute en minute, elle ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder à se refermer. Nous avons de la chance d'être arrivés si tôt … ! L'âme qui a dû être utilisée pour l'ouvrir doit être sur le déclin, c'est sûr et certain.

\- Alors pourquoi elle a tenu aussi longtemps ? demanda Joe en croisant les bras, regardant tout le monde d'un air mauvais et essayant visiblement par ce moyen de cacher la peur qui le consumait. Elle est grande, trop grande, Undertaker … Et … et … Cela ne se peut pas ! De toutes celles qu'on a vu avant, c'est la plus immonde … Combien devra-t-on en affronter avant que ça ne se finisse ?!

Joe était maintenant au bord des larmes car il savait ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

Camille le regarda, pleine de compassion. Il avait beau être arrogant, capricieux et peut-être gênant … Il restait un enfant. Un enfant qui avait déjà trop vu de choses pour son âge. À dix ans, devoir affronter ces créatures était dur, trop dur … Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle aussi était une enfant, une enfant qui avait passé toute sa vie protégée et à l'abri … Elle non plus ne s'attendait pas à être confrontée à ce genre d'atrocités à son âge. Mais contrairement à Joe, Camille était fragile, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur.

\- L'âme est vulnérable mais … ce doit être l'âme d'un vivant. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! conclut Undertaker en se retournant vers eux.

Alors qu'il se mettait à revenir vers eux, quelque chose fut soudain craché de la brèche.

\- Undertaker ! cria la jeune fille en tombant à genoux, tétanisée par la vue.

Une bête grande, très grande, d'à peu-près quatre mètres, se tenait derrière Undertaker à présent. Elle était toute noire et ses grands yeux rouges fixaient les environs nerveusement, comme pour se repérer. La monstruosité, dotée de facultés intellectuelles à ne pas sous-estimer, ne mit pas une seconde à réaliser où elle se trouvait, avec qui et quand … Et elle sourit grandement. Elle s'empressa ensuite d'ouvrir sa gueule et se jeta sur la figure ridiculement petite d'Undertaker pour lui croquer la tête.

Camille n'avait pas bougé et William et Ronald n'avait pas sorti leurs armes que déjà, des flammes s'étaient chargées de régler son compte au démon.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Joe qui avait les mains dans ses poches mais semblait se concentrer sur sa proie comme un mathématicien sur une équation sur le point d'être résolue.

La bête de quatre mètres se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tenant sa tête entre ses mains en délirant tout en essayant vainement de se défaire des flammes qui l'assaillaient.

Bientôt, des chaines glacées vinrent épauler les flammes : les premières se chargèrent d'immobiliser la créature et les secondes continuèrent de la consumer cette fois avec plus d'efficacité car il n'y avait plus rien pour distraire Joe.

Mais ces deux forces réunies ne garantissaient visiblement pas la victoire face au monstre. Ce qu'il y avait de coriace avec ce démon-là, c'était sa peau. Elle était incroyablement épaisse, très solide et elle résistait merveilleusement bien au feu, comme une armure. C'était ce genre de bêtes que Joe détestait, celles qui avaient la capacité de résister à ses flammes, même un peu … C'était ennuyeux de devoir mettre deux fois plus d'effort sur un seul démon pour lui qui avait l'habitude d'en exterminer une armée entre deux clignements d'œil.

C'était vraiment ennuyeux, en effet.

Mais avec l'aide du Saphir, la tâche était vraiment plus facile. Il se concentra alors intensément sur son but : brûler ce démon jusqu'à transformer ses os en charbon. Seulement cette fois, il n'en eut pas le temps.

Les flammes faiblirent légèrement quand le petit garçon détourna son attention. En effet, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, il assista avec les autres à une démonstration à couper le souffle. De petites gouttes d'eau sortaient de terre ou descendaient du ciel pour venir se réunir. Lorsque les gouttes se rencontraient, elles se collaient les unes sur les autres et de l'état liquide, elles permutaient vers la solidité, comme l'eau qui devient glace. Ensemble, toutes ses gouttes ne tardèrent pas à former une lance, une lance blanche qui scintillait sous le faible éclairage automnal. Avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Joe enleva les mains de ses poches et les mit sur sa bouche, subjugué.

Pendant ce temps, le feu qui était sur le point de brûler le démon pour de bon s'éteignit graduellement, à cause de la distraction du porteur du Rubis. Le diable eut ainsi un moment de répit mais le temps nécessaire pour regagner sa force ne lui fut pas accordé car à l'instant même où il se crut sauver, la lance d'eau qui était désormais complète se planta dans son ventre sans prévenir.

De cela suivit un jaillissement de sang noir qui éclaboussa la terre partout autour du démon meurtri. Les plantes touchées par ce liquide maudit ne tardèrent pas à faner et l'herbe sembla se dissoudre….

Mais le démon était achevé.

Et c'était Camille qui l'avait achevé.

Joe, ahuri, se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était restée au sol et qui regardait le corps du démon qu'elle venait tout juste de tuer tomber à terre … La jeune fille semblait complètement perdue, alarmée, et ne respirait même plus.

Personne, même Undertaker, n'osa l'approcher. On avait l'impression que si on lui adressait ne serait-ce qu'un mot, elle allait se briser.

Joe finit par soupirer puis se dirigea vers elle et alors que les autres le fixaient, il se planta devant elle.

Elle leva ses grands yeux pour le fixer.

Et il la gifla.

Le bruit de l'impact de sa main contre la joue pâle et douce résonna dans l'espace silencieux. Tout le monde retint son souffle, attentant patiemment la réponse de Camille.

\- Maint'nant, relève-toi ! On n'a pas b'soin d'petites pleureuses ici ! Si t'arrives pas à t'nir le coup, t'as qu'à partir. Sinon, tu s'ras un boulet plus qu'aut'chose !

Camille posa sa main sur joue rougie par l'impact. Joe était trop fort pour son âge … Elle pressa alors ses lèvres puis se releva difficilement, maladroitement, mais elle se releva tout de même. Une fois debout, elle se retrouva plus grande que Joe et lui sourit.

\- Merci, j'en avais besoin ...

Le petit garçon se retourna et jeta un œil à la brèche.

\- Elle va bientôt nous cracher un d'ces démons d'merde ... J'le sens … Soyez sur vos gardes ! dit-il en se tournant vers les autres.

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, Camille se rendait compte qu'elle aussi ressentait un certain poids sur son cœur … Elle aussi pouvait les sentir, tout proches, et elle se crispa.

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que deux autres spécimens furent crachés hors de la brèche. Ils se redressèrent rapidement sur leurs pattes noires et se mirent à dévisager tout le monde avec des yeux rouges gorgés de faim.

Joe ne mit pas longtemps à s'emparer du Rubis pour les brûler vifs. L'enfant était si rapide que Camille n'avait même pas eu le temps de former une seule pensée cohérente qu'il en avait déjà fini avec les monstres.

Les flammes étaient rouges, elles brûlaient tout sur leur passage et alors qu'elles achevaient les créatures démoniaques, l'on pouvait sentir une odeur de brûlé propagée par le vent envahir la forêt. La jeune humaine, qui n'y était pas encore habituée, toussa jusqu'à sentir ses poumons se déchirer contrairement à Joe qui ne semblait pas du tout gêné par la fumée, tout comme les Dieux de la Mort et Undertaker.

Ce fut durant cette bataille que Camille réalisa combien le Rubis était plus puissant que le Saphir … La différence était indéniable. Le Rubis était rapide et bien plus efficace et même si le Saphir avait pour lui l'avantage de la précision, il causait moins de dommages en plus de temps et il avait toujours l'air … plus doux que le Rubis. Et c'était un désavantage.

Chaque fois qu'un démon sortait de la brèche, Joe s'en chargeait en un claquement de doigts, si bien que Camille, Ronald et William ne pouvaient que le regarder, ébahis, faire tout le travail.

Après avoir débarrassé la brèche de tous les démons, Joe se laissa tomber à terre pour retrouver son souffle et soulager son corps qui n'en pouvait plus. À une dizaine de mètres de lui gisaient les corps calcinés des démons qu'il avait brûlés de sang froid … Mais accomplir un tel exploit avait un prix à payer et en voyant Joe qui serrait son ventre, le visage rouge tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle, Camille se dit que ce prix était peut-être un peu trop fort.

Désormais pour tous, le fait que cette brèche était dangereuse était indéniable mais à la surprise générale, Undertaker proposa de s'en rapprocher de nouveau.

\- Mais c'est de la folie ! s'exclama Ronald en bondissant sur place lorsque le directeur des services funéraires laissa entendre son intention. La dernière fois, vous vous êtes fait attaquer et vous voulez encore vous en approcher ?!

\- Il veut _quoi_ ? lâcha Joe en se retournant vers eux, tellement en colère qu'on pouvait presque voir de la vapeur sortir de ses narines. J'te préviens, Undertaker, dit le petit garçon en se remettant sur pieds. Si tu t'approches encore une fois d'cette pute de brèche, compte pas sur moi pour sauver ton cul une nouvelle fois !

\- Pourtant, on m'a souvent dit qu'il était beau, mon cul, répliqua Undertaker en montrant ses dents pointues.

\- Un peu de décence, voyons ! s'indigna William en roulant des yeux. Évitez les mots crus et les allusions vulgaires, je vous rappelle que nous avons une demoiselle avec nous !

La demoiselle en question se mit à rire dans son coin, augmentant l'exaspération du Dieu de la Mort.

Mais Camille rougit lorsque William la fixa intensément de ses pupilles vertes, elle qui venait tout juste de découvrir ce que le mot « cul » voulait dire. Nul doute qu'elle apprenait du vocabulaire avec eux … Mais bon, ce n'était pas un vocabulaire que Miss Kavioski approuverait.

En un sens, elle trouvait beaucoup de similarités entre Miss Kavioski et William : les deux étaient très attachés à la bienséance et avaient une sorte d'autorité naturelle assez imposante.

\- Bien, poursuivit finalement William en voyant que son regard avait fait rentrer Camille dans les rangs. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord avec eux, reprit-il en se tournant vers Undertaker, c'est qu'approcher encore une fois cette brèche relève du suicide.

\- Ca tombe bien ! Le suicide, voilà une chose que je ne suis jamais arrivé à faire correctement ! Essayons de nouveau, peut-être que cette tentative sera fructueuse !

\- Moi, j'abandonne ! lâcha Joe en tapant du pied contre le sol. Ce fou ne va jamais rien comprendre !

Camille, quant à elle, semblait terrorisée.

\- Non ! Mais non ! Undertaker ! Pas ça !

\- Elle a raison, renchérit Ronald, c'est de la pure folie ! William, viens m'aider pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

William faillit sourire à cette demande et il croisa les bras.

\- Il est trop fort, dit-il moqueusement. Il est bien plus fort que toi et moi réunis donc si j'étais vous, je ne me ferais pas de soucis pour lui. Vu son assurance, je suis persuadé que quoi qu'il lui arrive, il s'en sortira très bien, avec ou sans notre aide.

Les dernières phrases de William étaient adressées à Camille mais cette dernière, toujours tremblante, n'en croyait mot. Même si elle avait parfaitement conscience de la rationalité et de la fiabilité de William.

Elle se retourna vers Undertaker, inquiète, qui approchait à chaque pas un peu plus de la brèche. Au moment où il se trouva assez près pour la toucher, la jeune fille se tourna vers Joe qui lui aussi regardait la scène anxieusement même s'il voulait à tout prix jouer l'indifférent.

S'il devait arriver quelque chose, Joe pourrait s'en occuper sans aucun doute mais peut-être pas assez rapidement au vu de la dangereuse proximité qu'Undertaker avait avec la brèche.

Camille se mordit les lèvres, regarda un à un tous les hommes qui l'accompagnaient puis, prenant sa canne fermement dans sa main, se releva péniblement et se rapprocha d'Undertaker.

Si personne n'était disposé à vraiment assurer la protection de ce pauvre homme, c'était elle, Camille, qui allait s'en charger à leur place. Comment pouvait-on le laisser ainsi, en proie au danger ?

Arrivé près de lui, il l'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle se tint alors, ahurie, devant cette immense brèche dans l'espace qui constituait à elle seule un passage entre deux mondes… Une sorte de matière noire semblait y tourbillonner et beaucoup de pierres brillantes et très massives étaient emportées dans le mouvement de cet ouragan.

\- Camille-Mimi, tu vois les grosses étoiles blanches là et là? lui demanda Undertaker en lui indiquant ce qu'elle avait désigné auparavant comme des pierres brillantes. Ces choses sont les reflets de vie. Chaque étoile qui brille, c'est une personne, un animal, un monde qui nait. Chaque étoile qui se noie dans ce tourbillon noir, c'est quelque chose qui s'éteint, qui disparait à tout jamais … Cela peut être n'importe quoi, tant que cela a de la valeur …

\- Mais c'est d'une beauté … ! murmura Camille en français.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots en anglais (ce qui arrivait dans les moments d'émotions), elle se référait instinctivement à la banque de mots et de phrases en français qu'elle avait en réserve. C'était une vilaine habitude que de mélanger les deux langues ou de s'adresser à des personnes en une langue qui n'était pas la leur et qu'ils ne pouvaient dans la majorité des cas pas comprendre et Miss Kavioski s'efforçait de l'en défaire.

Soudain, son œil aperçut quelque chose.

Elle retint son souffle, sentit son cœur rater un battement, et sans qu'elle ne puisse même y réfléchir, poussa violemment Undertaker au loin.

Celui-ci tomba sur le côté à quelques pas de là et le temps qu'il puisse se relever, la brèche s'était refermée.

De Camille, il ne restait plus que sa canne qui demeurait sur le sol.

Le silence s'abattit sur la campagne, laissant les hommes restants tétanisés.

…

 _Demeure londonienne des Midford._

\- Arghh ! Arghh ! Ah, Seigneur ! gémit-elle en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur le pot.

Dans le pot de chambre à ses pieds se trouvaient les restes de son diner, ce qui n'avait pas été digéré du peu de pommes de terre et de riz sauté qu'elle avait pu manger… Depuis peu, elle vomissait constamment et elle avait d'incessants maux de tête et de problèmes gastriques.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Rangeant le pot de chambre sous son lit, elle remonta sur ce dernier et se mit à contempler le plafond vide, gris et sans motifs.

Son lit n'était pas luxueux. Il grinçait et il était loin d'être aussi confortable qu'on pouvait le croire. Les couvertures qu'on lui avait allouées étaient rugueuses et assez mal conservées, ce qui froissait sa peau délicate… Mais bon, cela aurait pu être pire…

La jeune femme trouva enfin la force de lever la main pour essuyer la larme qui dévalait sa joue.

Elle savait que tout aurait pu être pire, qu'elle aurait pu être à la rue, affamée et en proie à toutes les cruautés de la nature et des hommes… Surtout celles des hommes. S'il y avait bien une bête qui lui inspirait une peur noire, loin devant les lions et les tigres, c'étaient ses congénères : ces hommes qui vendaient leurs âmes aux diables pour quelques années de plénitude et de bonheur superficiels.

Lydia haïssait les hommes, elle les haïssait avec toute l'ardeur et la passion qu'un être qui a tout perdu peut éprouver … Car les hommes avaient été la cause de sa déchéance, eux qui auraient dû alimenter son feu pour lui permettre de briller encore plus fort, encore plus longtemps. Sa vie aurait pris un tournant tout à fait différent si elle avait rencontré les bonnes personnes au bon moment …

Mais cela ne s'était pas produit, le hasard – cette chose insensible et imprévisible – en avait décidé autrement. La jeune femme n'éprouvait aucune rancœur à l'égard du hasard, d'une part car elle avait partiellement œuvré à sa destinée et d'autre part parce qu'elle était terriblement consciente de l'impossibilité de se venger d'une chose immatérielle. Enfin et surtout car le hasard ne lui avait pas fait que de mauvais cadeaux, il s'était même montré généreux et bienveillant avec elle parfois…

\- Théophile … Celui qui aime Dieu … Quel nom ! marmonna-t-elle en se retournant sur son lit. Ses parents espéraient qu'il devienne prêtre …

Ce prénom lui plaisait, lui plaisait vraiment, parce qu'il seyait merveilleusement à son porteur.

Théophile était doux, tendre et sans doute très pieux. Elle n'aurait pas pu lui choisir prénom plus radieux.

Rien qu'en pensant à lui, à son sourire, à ses mots, à ses beaux yeux, à sa douceur … Lydia remettait en question sa répulsion pour les hommes. Théophile était de ces êtres qui savent chambouler les croyances et les convictions de n'importe quel être avec un seul regard... Et il avait marqué la jeune femme, il l'avait profondément marquée.

Sans le savoir, Lydia sourit en repensant à leur discussion, à l'air honteusement trop adorable dont ce brillant jeune homme se paraît quant il était embarrassé, à ses beaux yeux bleus qui pétillaient lorsqu'il était amusé, à son innocent sourire en coin qu'il avait lorsque quelque chose lui plaisait ou éveillait son intérêt…

…

Se relevant, Camille aperçut devant elle une étendue de sable ou du moins, c'était tout ce qu'elle connaissait de comparable. Et elle sentit son cœur revenir à un rythme relativement normal comparé au matraquage sauvage qu'il avait exercé sur sa poitrine lorsque cette brèche s'était refermée sur elle. Elle se vit de nouveau redevenir une grande fille.

En y repensant, Camille réalisa qu'elle n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de son passage entre les deux mondes …

Elle releva la tête, incrédule, regardant autour d'elle. Ce fut seulement à ce moment précis que la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle n'était plus chez elle, qu'elle n'était même plus sur terre …

Se mettant à trembler, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même puis observa éperdument son environnement, réalisant qu'elle était totalement perdue, qu'elle ne savait plus où elle était ni comment retourner d'où elle venait.

Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle allait mourir ici sans que personne ne puisse la retrouver … Tuée par un de ces monstres fantastiques auxquels elle avait cessé de croire depuis que son ami Théophile lui avait révélé que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour faire peur aux enfants … Mais maintenant, elle savait que ce que Théophile lui avait dit était faux, ou du moins en partie.

Rapidement cependant, le train de ses pensées s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'un froid impitoyable était en train de ronger sa chair … Se couvrant de ses pauvres bras, elle essaya de se protéger des morsures bestiales des intempéries mais d'une façon ridiculement prévisible, la jeune fille n'y parvint pas. Pour vêtements, Camille n'avait jugé bon de porter qu'un léger manteau et une simple robe de ville … Elle avait prévu qu'il ferait froid car c'était le début d'un automne qui s'annonçait peu clément mais elle avait été très loin d'envisager une telle situation.

Sentant son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille lâcha un gémissement de douleur et fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'écrouler complètement. Eelle retrouva sa pierre qui était tout près d'elle et la saisit en tremblant. Elle ignorait que faire, elle était perdue…

\- Pitié, pitié, sauve-moi… ! supplia-t-elle la pierre magique avec espoir.

Le Saphir se remit à briller et, au même moment, un anneau glacé se forma autour de son cou et le froid la quitta subitement. Soupirant d'aise car se sentant protégée, Camille sourit et porta sa pierre brillante à ses lèvres pour la couvrir de baisers.

Sa pierre la protégeait tout comme le Rubis protégeait Joe.

\- Merci, merci ! Je t'aime trop !

Et la jeune fille avait raison d'embrasser sa pierre de la sorte car sans elle, elle serait certainement morte.

Ayant retrouvé sa force, elle chercha de tous les côtés sa canne mais ne trouva rien.

\- Oh, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est restée de l'autre côté !

Soudain, elle prit peur, vraiment peur.

Continuant d'observer les environs, elle se découvrit complètement seule, incapable de se mouvoir, perdue au milieu d'un endroit dont elle ignorait tout …

Camille plongea sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à suffoquer… Comment allait-elle faire ? Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

Sa pierre avait beau être magique, la jeune fille doutait fortement qu'elle puisse lui ouvrir une brèche vers sa maison et puisqu'elle n'était plus chez elle, il n'y avait rien dans ce lieu à sa disposition pour survivre … Pas d'amis, pas de nourriture … Elle voyait déjà la faucheuse en train de s'avancer vers elle pour l'emporter.

\- Non ! Non ! Mais je ne peux pas les laisser !

Elle pensa à son frère, Alexandre, lui qui l'aimait tant, lui à qui elle avait désobéi honteusement avec la complicité d'Annie … Qu'allait-il devenir si elle venait à trépasser ? Il n'avait plus personne, il était seul… Elle pensa aussi à sa Mom, à Joe, à Sabrina, qu'elle ne voulait pas les quitter ainsi… Elle pensa aussi à tous ces gens qui mourraient sans protection, qui dépendaient d'elle …

Elle aurait voulu agir, changer le sort à cet instant… Mais rien n'était en son pouvoir, elle était prise au piège … Elle ne pouvait même pas se lever alors comment était-elle supposée marcher ?

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre …

La jeune fille releva la tête au ciel puis vit un astre noir la surplomber comme un lustre qui s'apprête à s'écrouler … mais l'astre ne bougea pas de sa place, tout comme elle, et tous deux se regardèrent longtemps car finalement, ils se comprenaient assez bien.

…

Dans leur tanière, des créatures à la peau noire comme le charbon étaient assoupies sur le sol…

Le sol était poussiéreux et le silence régnait complètement dans leur repère. Les créatures à terre n'avaient rien d'humains, ce qui était l'apanage des démons faibles, de bas-étage … Soudain, l'une d'elles releva sa tête, bougea son nez semblable à celui d'un chien dans plusieurs sens puis expira longuement. Ouvrant ses yeux rouges, elle réalisa que tous ses semblables sentaient également l'air.

L'un des démons produisit un bruit avec sa langue et les autres lui répondirent avec des bruits encore plus sonores.

Alors, tous se mirent sur leurs pattes et se mirent à galoper à toute allure à travers la forêt… Huant et hurlant entre les grands arbres aux feuilles sombres qui les entouraient, les créatures voulaient annoncer leur arrivée pour réserver leur proie et empêcher d'autres prédateurs de s'y attaquer sous peine de souffrir un sort encore plus terrible que la proie en question. Soudain cependant, ils se firent tout petits et contournèrent l'endroit avec la discrétion d'un être qui ne veut pas mourir. Mais une fois suffisamment loin du lieu effrayant, les êtres reprirent leurs hurlements et leur course effrénée…

Une sublime créature était assoupie sur son rocher, les yeux fermés, quand brutalement, elle les ouvrit et vit un éclair de lumière bleue au loin … Se relevant, elle sourit et décida de s'en approcher.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps et en survolant la forêt pour arriver au désert, elle trouva une vingtaine de cadavres de ses frères sans valeur. Elle en fut intriguée. Suivant depuis le ciel les cadavres et les traces de sang, elle trouva finalement une petite figure frêle dont la peur émanait comme une tentation pour n'importe quel prédateur …

Doucement, elle atterrit à côté de l'être fragile et d'un seul coup d'œil, elle sut qu'il s'agissait d'une humaine…

A sa vue, cette dernière serra contre son cœur une pierre précieuse bleue qui brillait de mille feux…

\- Partez ! Partez ! Ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire du mal ! la prévint la jeune fille haletante et tremblante de peur.

Par instinct, la démone recula d'un pas. L'humaine avait beau ne pas avoir l'air menaçante, elle tenait entre ses mains un objet – une arme – dont tous ses sens l'avertissaient de sa dangerosité. La créature diabolique savait ce qu'une telle arme pouvait lui faire, ce qu'elle encourrait comme danger … Mais cette diablesse était relativement jeune et surtout avide de sensations nouvelles. Oh, et elle avait trop peu ressenti de peur dans sa vie pour reculer devant une telle chose !

\- Du calme, petite, la rassura la diablesse avec un sourire de la voix la plus douce qu'elle pouvait adopter, celle qu'elle utilisait pour dompter les humains trop farouches.

Normalement, rien qu'en entendant sa voix, la plupart des humains tombait en extase … Mais ce ne fut pas la même chose pour cette humaine-là elle était trop bonne, trop honnête et à cause de cela, elle était immunisée contre tous leurs artifices et pièges. La diablesse le sut rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Oh, je vois ! Tu es une innocente ! Eh bien … sache, petite, que je ne te veux aucun mal ! lui assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Nous ne sommes pas tous de vilains méchants qui ne cherchons qu'à te dévorer !

D'ailleurs, même si elle voulait lui faire du mal, ce serait du suicide que de lever la main sur une enfant qui tenait une telle arme entre ses doigts.

Voyant que cette spécifique démone n'avait effectivement aucune intention de la blesser comme les autres avant elle, Camille fut désemparée.

\- Vraiment ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec candeur, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, vraiment ! répondit la démone avec un nouveau sourire en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Camille la vit réduire la distance qui les séparait puis prendre place à peine à un mètre d'elle, s'asseyant sur le sol. Ce qu'on pouvait noter en premier chez cette créature, c'était qu'elle était belle et gracieuse avec des cheveux de jais, une peau très blanche et un corps à la forme très élégante … Elle aurait presque pu être confondue avec une humaine si seulement ses yeux n'étaient pas faits de sang et son aura trop troublante pour appartenir à une humaine.

\- Ca te dérange si je discute avec toi un peu ? lui demanda la démone.

Camille secoua la tête, intriguée à son tour par cette nouvelle arrivante.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de regarder Camille à nouveau avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ces démons sont une plaie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui … Je crois, bafouilla la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais, lui dit alors la démone, tu peux parler naturellement avec moi ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! ajouta-t-elle en montrant ses dents pointues et toutes blanches.

Camille, un peu rassurée, déglutit.

\- Je n'ai même jamais mangé d'âme humaine ! renchérit la diablesse. Je ne fais que jouer avec les plus courageux humains ! Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre, surtout que je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée par les princesses ! Mais alors, dis-moi, petite chose, comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

Camille haussa les épaules.

\- C'est arrivé par accident … ! Mais maintenant, je souhaite plus que tout y retourner ! Je veux retourner chez moi !

\- Oh, il n'y a pas plus simple ! sourit la démone.

\- Oh, vraiment ? s'exclama Camille avec espoir. Tu peux m'aider ?!

\- Oui, bien sûr que je peux t'aider ! Mais avant ça …

\- Avant ça quoi ?

\- Avant ça … eh bien, causons ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec les humains … Surtout des humains comme toi, il y en assez peu, je dois le confesser … Tu as été drôlement bien protégée !

Camille sourit.

\- On peut dire ça … Mais sinon, que veux-tu savoir avant de m'offrir la chance de retourner chez moi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que la joie ? la questionna brusquement la diablesse.

\- La joie … Eh bien, en voilà une question compliquée ! avoua Camille en levant les yeux vers les cieux, se pinçant les lèvres tout en cherchant ses mots. Oh … D'abord, la joie, c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on nous donne quelque chose de bien, qui nous aide ou qui nous fait plaisir. C'est aussi ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on donne ou aide les gens autour de nous … Mais généralement, c'est le deuxième cas de figure qui procure le plus de plaisir …

\- Et qu'est-ce que la tristesse alors ? Je n'ai jamais été triste … Mais les humains n'ont que ce mot à la bouche … Comme s'ils ne vivaient que ça, fit remarquer curieusement la démone.

\- La tristesse, songea Camille tout haut. C'est un peu ce qui donne à la joie toute sa saveur, vois-tu ? expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Eh bien, sans tristesse, la joie ne peut exister … Lorsqu'on est heureux tout le temps, l'on se sent ennuyé et l'on cherche par tous les moyens à chasser la joie de notre vie même si elle doit être remplacée par la tristesse. Car, si tu comprends ce que j'entends, la tristesse ne peut venir qu'après la joie … L'on ne regrette quelque chose que si on l'a possédée … Et plus la tristesse est longue, plus la joie qui l'a précédée sera adorée et plus la joie qui la remplacera un jour sera accueilli avec plaisir … C'est ainsi …

\- Ah, je vois … Comme je t'envie ! déclara la diablesse en s'allongeant sur le sable pour observer les l'astre noir qui brillait au-dessus d'elles.

Camille sourit amèrement.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux bien envier à ce que je vis, à ma condition, lui répondit-elle. C'est … Toi, tu peux voler, tu es plus forte que moi, tu ne vieillis pas. Une tombe ne t'attend pas à la fin de ton existence.

À ces mots, la démone lâcha un grand soupir.

\- Je vois ... Mais ce n'est très surprenant venant d'un humain. Après tout, l'on désire toujours ce que l'on n'a pas… Mais il y a une chose que tu n'as pas prise en compte et c'est l'ennui. Nous, les démons, nous avons beau vivre éternellement, cela ne signifie rien pour nous … L'on peut à peine éprouver une once d'émotion. Mais vous, les humains, vous n'avez pas le temps de vous ennuyer. Votre vie est en constant changement et bien qu'elle soit courte, elle vous permet d'expérimenter bien des sentiments : l'amour, la tristesse, la joie, la colère … ! Une éternité en tant que démon ne vaudra jamais une vie en tant qu'humain, sois-en sûre ! Et je parle en connaissance de cause, j'ai plus de cent fois ton âge, petite princesse, j'ai bien eu le temps de comparer les deux situations.

\- Si tu le dis, lâcha Camille en réfléchissant. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je me demande si cela sert vraiment à quelque chose d'exister …

\- Quel fatalisme pour une personne aussi jeune ! s'exclama la démone. Franchement, tu es misérable, petite ! Mais laisse-moi deviner, quelqu'un vient de mourir ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête doucement.

\- Ah, je le savais ! Les humains sont si prévisibles ! Alors qui était-ce ? Ton amoureux, je parie !

\- Mon amoureux, songea Camille avant de secouer la tête. Non, ce n'était pas mon amoureux...

\- Oh, vraiment ? fit la démone. Je crois que tu mens, dit-elle ensuite. Pour quiconque, c'est évident que c'était ton amoureux. Les êtres humains regrettent rarement longtemps ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas …

\- Vous n'avez pas tort, lui fit remarquer Camille. Mais ce n'est pas lui que je regrette, c'est le fait que je l'ai aimé, vraiment aimé … Malheureusement, il était hors de ma portée … Je suppose que je ne le méritais pas.

\- Une histoire d'amour impossible, je vois, soupira la démone. Voilà pourquoi tu es triste … Finalement, tu es assez banale comme humaine, je me suis trompée te concernant.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous pensé que j'étais différente en premier lieu ? lui demanda Camille.

\- C'est à cause de la pierre que tu as avec toi … C'est une arme très puissante et à ce que je sens, elle a une certaine conscience et un caractère atypique … J'ai supposé que quelque chose d'aussi unique ne pouvait s'imposer en maîtresse qu'une humaine avec un pédigrée hors du commun … Mais tu es parfaitement commune. Rien ne te distingue de tes semblables. Je me demande pourquoi tu as été choisie pour posséder un tel pouvoir.

\- Moi aussi je me le demande, lui fit savoir Camille en admirant sa pierre. Mais maintenant que j'ai cette pierre, je peux l'employer à sauver ceux qui ont moins de chance que moi !

\- Et si cela ne te rapporte rien, continueras-tu à le faire ?

\- Parce que aider les autres devrait me rapporter quelque chose ?

\- Les humains et toutes les créatures en général ne font rien si cela ne leur rapporte pas quelque chose. C'est ainsi que l'existence est faite, répondit la diablesse en haussant les épaules. Moi, je parie que tu as une idée saugrenue derrière la tête.

\- Vouloir secourir ceux à la place de qui j'aurais pu être, voilà mon idée.

La diablesse se mit alors à rire et à taper des mains joyeusement.

\- Mais pourquoi ries-tu ainsi ? lui demanda alors Camille, stupéfaite.

\- Eh bien parce que tu es d'une naïveté ridicule ! Tu te crois courageuse mais tout ce que tu fais, c'est nier la vérité. Si tu fais cela, ta satisfaction de petite religieuse ne vaudra absolument rien comparée à toutes les souffrances que tu endureras …Et crois-moi, j'en ai vu des humains parler comme toi, des guerriers sans peur qui après avoir terrassé l'ennemi rentraient chez eux pour constater que leur roi avait récompensé un autre et que leur femme s'en était allée dans les bras d'un homme présent, pensant ne plus jamais les revoir ! Et ce n'est pas le seul exemple que j'ai mais tous prouvent une seule et même chose : la gentillesse, la bonté des gens comme toi n'est toujours récompensée que par l'ingratitude. Les humains sont d'un naturel ingrat et personne ne peut le nier !

\- Eh bien moi, je ne suis pas ingrate. Pour tous ceux qui m'ont aidée ou fait du bien, je tiendrai une estime éternelle et une reconnaissance illimitée… Vois-tu ? Tu te trompes sur notre compte.

\- À t'entendre, on croirait que tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne, sourit vicieusement la diablesse.

À cette remarque, le visage de Camille se contracta douloureusement et elle enterra son visage entre ses mains, ne voulant pas montrer à la mauvaise créature son désespoir.

\- Je ne suis pas un modèle à suivre, concéda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Comme tout le monde, je peux faire des erreurs et j'en ai faites. De terribles erreurs … Et chaque jour je m'en repens, et chaque jour je me souhaite une mort douloureuse et longue pour me punir de mes actes impardonnables ! Mais j'ai encore des choses à faire, j'ai des gens qui comptent sur moi … je ne peux pas fuir à travers la mort, non … Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être égoïste maintenant alors que tant de gens comptent sur moi …

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait-il pas porter ce fardeau pour toi ? N'es-tu pas trop faible pour tenir tout cela sur ton dos ? Et ce dos surchargé de responsabilités, ne va-t-il pas un jour se briser sous le poids que tu t'entêtes à supporter ? demanda la démone.

Camille avait l'impression de parler à la tentation en personne … Cette diablesse chantait tout haut tout ce que la voix malveillante dans sa tête lui murmurait tout bas. Mais c'était cela que les démons, des êtres qui n'existent que pour tenter les plus faibles pour les séduire et les éconduire sur des chemins faits de discorde.

\- Moi, faible ? Peut-être, lui répondit-elle. Mais qui est né fort dans ce monde ? Pourtant, il y a des gens forts, on en trouve partout. Cela prouve bien que la force n'est pas innée, qu'elle peut très bien se trouver quelque part !

Cette fois, le sourire de la démone fut remplacé par un regard incrédule et elle plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux noisette de Camille pendant un long moment.

Celle-ci de son côté était absolument fascinée par cette couleur d'yeux qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle y voyait un vide glaçant, un manque d'émotions flagrant… La même chose que dans ceux de Sebastian… Et elle se sentait vivement repoussée par cette absence de sentiments. Sacrebleu ! Même les yeux des animaux les plus féroces exprimaient plus de sentiments que ceux de ces diables !

La jeune humaine fut alors la première à rompre le contact visuel, faisant soupirer la diablesse.

\- Finalement, je me suis trompée sur ton compte...

\- Comment cela ? fit Camille.

\- Eh bien … Tu n'es pas si commune que cela, tu sors de la norme…

\- Et pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas sensible à notre charme. Vois-tu, la plupart des humains que je rencontre sont sensibles à mon charme, à mes yeux … Femme, homme, enfant, aucun ne peut s'empêcher de succomber à mes regards … Mais toi, tu y es parfaitement indifférente. Voilà ce que je n'arrive pas à expliquer … Peut-être n'as-tu juste aucune inclinaison émotionnelle … Ou est-ce cette pierre qui te protège de mes charmes comme elle le fait contre le climat de mon monde ?

Camille soupira puis secoua la tête faiblement.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te creuses la tête … Du moment qu'on sait que vous n'êtes pas humains… Il n'est même plus question d'être attiré par vous, répondit la jeune fille doucement.

Au même moment, un vent fort souffla sur elles, soulevant violemment le sable jaune. Les graines dorées n'eurent aucun effet sur la démone mais ils réussirent à s'infiltrer dans la fragile humaine et à la faire tousser … Sa pierre avait beau la protéger énormément, elle ne l'immunisait pas pour autant contre tous les désagréments de cet environnement rude.

Camille toussa un peu puis, levant encore une fois les yeux sur la diablesse, elle vit que celle-ci souriait de nouveau.

\- Tu es vraiment très chanceuse, lui fit savoir la créature surnaturelle avec un ton plein d'une amertume à peine perceptible.

\- Oui, il est vrai que j'ai eu de la chance très souvent dans ma vie, approuva Miss Albertwood. Mais je n'estime pas le fait de tousser à cause du sable comme en faisant partie.

\- Ah bon ? fit la démone avec un sourire en coin. Eh bien, c'est précisément pour cela que tu es chanceuse ! Tu es délicate !

\- Être délicate n'est en rien une chance, au contraire, répondit l'humaine en faisant la moue.

Elle avait l'impression que la diablesse se moquait d'elle à présent.

La démone se contenta pourtant de soupirer et de regarder le vent au loin qui faisait voltiger les grains de sable.

\- Toi au moins, tu ressens de la peur … Chaque fois que tu te sens menacée, ton cœur se met à battre, tu manques d'air, tes membres te lâchent ou se retrouvent gorgés d'une force que tu ne te connaissais pas … Cela doit être si … exaltant !

L'humaine eut un sourire en coin.

\- Voilà les mots d'une personne qui n'a jamais eu peur de sa vie … Ai-je tort ?

La diablesse ne répondit pas et se contenta de commencer à jouer avec ses cheveux noirs en mordant ses lèvres écarlates.

\- Je sais que tu penses que je me moque de toi, princesse, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Voici une leçon que je vais t'enseigner, petite, les démons ne sont pas si malhonnêtes que ce que tu crois. Nous aussi nous avons quelque chose qui se rapproche de votre principe de « l'honneur » et de la « dignité ». Mais nous avons recours au mensonge seulement pour vous adoucir certaines vérités car les êtres humains sont fragiles ils sont déstabilisés dès qu'on bouleverse pour peu leur croyance ou leur vie …. Alors, tu vois comme nous sommes des êtres nobles !

\- Des êtres nobles qui se nourrissent d'âmes innocentes, ajouta Camille avec une légère note de mépris dans la voix car des images atroces lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Un démon digne de ce nom ne se repaît d'une âme humaine que si l'âme en question s'offre d'elle-même … Les humains assez désespérés ou véreux pour offrir leur âme éternelle contre un succès éphémère, ce n'est pas ce qui manque … Il doit d'ailleurs sûrement y en avoir dans ton propre entourage, princesse.

La jeune fille se tut. Elle savait que la diablesse avait raison. L'humaine était très consciente de la faiblesse de son espèce, de sa cupidité et elle savait que même ses plus valeureux représentants étaient capables de grandes stupidités pour réaliser leurs rêves. Après tout, même Ciel avait fait un pacte avec Sebastian… Mais ce n'était pas un bon exemple. Ciel était loin d'être une bonne personne ou un modèle à suivre… Ce n'était qu'un jeune homme qui avait trop souffert et qui avait voulu, dans un souci de revanche, brûler la vie par les deux bouts…. Comme s'il avait su qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

\- Qu'as-tu maintenant, princesse ? lui demanda alors la démone. Ton visage est devenu aussi pâle que la neige… C'est à ton amoureux que tu penses ?

\- Non, balbutia Camille en secouant la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je pensais juste au désespoir dans lequel une personne peut se trouver pour pouvoir vendre son âme, son bien le plus précieux… Pour moi, les démons ne sont que des êtres abominables qui profitent des faibles pour assouvir leurs faims !

\- Opinion bien tranchée ! répliqua la démone en ricanant. Mais tu oublies que tous les humains sont loin d'être faibles et qu'il est récurrent chez vous que le fort exploite le pauvre … L'employé et l'employeur, le peuple et le roi, l'animal et l'homme… Certains humains sont encore plus malfaisants pour leur propre espèce que nous … Mais bon, c'est typique de l'humanité, cet orgueil qui empêche de se remettre en question ! L'ennemi est toujours l'autre, jamais soi-même … Hein, princesse ?

Camille pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux d'effroi. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre … Elle qui était sensée être l'avocate de son espèce, de son origine, elle qui était la mieux placée à l'endroit et à l'instant pour parler d'humanité … Elle se retrouvait sans mots.

Et pour cause, ce que disait la démone était vrai, indéniablement vrai.

\- Tu as raison, admit-elle après un moment de réflexion. Parfois, il est vrai, que nous pouvons être un peu bêtes …

\- Mais votre vie est si courte et si exaltante que vous vous ne rendez même pas compte de ce que vous faîtes, hein ? Vos émotions sont si fortes qu'elles en deviennent grisantes ! Je sais, je sais tout ça, princesse ! Mais figure-toi que ce n'est pas une excuse pour toutes les atrocités que vous vous infligez à vous-même par simple égoïsme !

\- Et je n'ai jamais cherché à nous excuser ! Je sais qu'aucun humain n'est parfait, que tous ne sont pas des victimes ! répliqua Camille en resserrant sa prise autour de sa pierre. Mais ces gens ne sont qu'une minorité, une minuscule goutte dans un océan d'individus malheureux et condamnés à la misère ou à la servitude sans jamais pouvoir s'élever ! Alors je pense que ces gens méritent d'être défendus ! Surtout que si certains de mes frères humains doivent être jugés, ils le seront par d'autres hommes et pas par d'autres créatures qui ne trouvent en nous aucun autre intérêt que nous manger ! Tu essayes de changer de sujet, je le vois maintenant ! Même si je ne peux justifier ce que font certains de mes semblables, tu ne peux pas justifier non plus ce que vous, les démons, faîtes aussi !

La jeune fille se tut, se mettant soudain à réfléchir tout en contemplant le sable.

\- Quoi, petite ? lui demanda la démone en se relevant.

Elle se rapprocha de l'enfant et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns qui, en comparaison avec les siens, étaient misérablement entretenus et ridiculement courts.

\- Que viens-tu de réaliser ? lui susurra à l'oreille la diablesse.

\- Je crois que, déglutit Camille. Je crois que je parle dans le vent depuis le début, admit-elle ensuite, se parlant à elle-même, ne se rendant même compte que ses pensées étaient formulées à haute voix.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

La jeune fille leva ses yeux bruns pour rencontrer les prunelles rouges de la créature diabolique.

\- Tu sais pourquoi, lui dit-elle simplement.

\- Tu es d'une naïveté et d'une innocence ridicules … Mais je crois que tu n'es pas si sotte au final, tu as fini par comprendre où je voulais en venir …

\- Tu t'es jouée de moi!

\- J'ai très peu d'occasions de jouer donc quand l'une d'elles se présente, je ne suis pas du genre à la laisser passer … Surtout quand le divertissement est aussi distrayant que toi ! fit-elle en piquant le nez de Camille avec ses longs ongles noirs.

La jeune fille resta interdite, rouge de honte. De honte de s'être faite manipulée de la sorte sans en avoir rien su … Elle n'avait fait que tourner en rond depuis le début : la diablesse l'avait manipulée, l'avait laissée prendre le dessus en apparence alors que c'était elle qui menait la danse dès le départ et qui n'avait jamais arrêté de la mener à sa guise … Oh ! Arrgh ! Elle avait été si bête ! Camille avait envie de mordre dans un chiffon pour étouffer sa colère !

\- Ah, ces humains, si prévisibles ! Vous les faîtes passer du rire à l'ire si facilement que c'en est drôle ! Voilà pourquoi je vous aime tant, vous les humains, éternels immatures ! rit la diablesse malicieusement.

Ensuite, elle prit de l'un de ses doigts une bague, une bague ornée d'une petite pierre rouge et elle la mit sous le nez de l'humaine.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? lui demanda-t-elle avec son sourire habituel.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Camille, incertaine.

\- Regarde bien attentivement … Je suis sûre que tu vas finir par le deviner ! l'encouragea la démone.

Camille se concentra doublement sur la pierre rouge joliment taillée et remarqua qu'une sorte de petite lumière semblait y nager. C'était difficilement perceptible mais visible tout de même.

\- Je vois quelque chose, dit-elle alors à la démone, mais je n'ai vraiment aucun moyen de savoir ce que c'est !

\- Bien, l'essentiel, c'est que tu sois capable de la voir, même avec des yeux humains … Eh bien, ce que tu vois, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une âme, une âme humaine … Celle d'un jeune homme qui me l'a gracieusement offerte contre le sauvetage de sa môman !

\- Mais vous avez dit que vous n'aviez jamais mangé d'âme humaine ! lui rappela Camille, indignée.

\- Et je n'ai pas menti, répondit la diablesse avec un clin d'œil. Sauf, vois-tu, que les âmes humaines ont bien plus d'utilité que de nous remplir l'estomac. Elles sont aussi pleines d'une grande puissance et elles sont parmi les rares choses dans l'univers capables d'ouvrir une brèche entre deux mondes. Voilà pourquoi je garde cette bague sur moi. Grâce à elle, je peux me rendre où je veux, quand je veux sur terre, sans devoir passer par Sa Majesté ! Dis-donc, crois-moi, princesse, tu as de la chance d'être tombée sur moi au lieu d'une autre !

\- J'en suis consciente, murmura Camille tout en continuant à observer la petite lumière nager dans la pierre rouge. Cette âme, fit-elle remarquer juste un instant plus tard, elle a l'air de souffrir ….

La démone rapprocha la pierre de son œil pour l'examiner de plus près à cette remarque.

\- Ah bon ? Tu crois ? lâcha-t-elle. Et pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ?

\- Elle se débat, c'est comme si je pouvais l'entendre crier, avoua la jeune fille.

\- Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! La jolie petite princesse peut entendre les âmes souffrantes ! Et pourquoi souffre-t-elle donc cette âme ?

\- Je l'ignore, avoua la jeune fille timidement. Mais ce serait peut-être car elle est enfermée depuis trop longtemps … ?

\- Eh bien, sache, petite, que les âmes ne sentent rien donc ne elles peuvent souffrir … Et même si elles souffraient, nous ne cesserions pas pour autant de les utiliser ! Maintenant, prends cette bague car si tu veux rentrer chez toi, il va falloir donner de ta personne !

\- Que donner ? demanda Camille en prenant la bague de la main de la diablesse, effleurant par ce biais une peau froide, trop froide.

\- Pense ! lui dit la démone. Pense très fort à l'endroit où tu veux aller ! Et l'âme t'y conduira …

Camille ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit. Elle ferma alors les yeux et fit comme lui avait dit la démone.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas où elle voulait être en ce moment ou du moins, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu mettre en mots …

Après un instant d'insistantes prières, la jeune fille sentit pourtant la bague disparaître d'entre ses doigts et l'environnement autour d'elle se réchauffer … Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière éblouissante qui l'entourait.

\- Regardez ! entendit-elle dire ensuite. Mais c'est la disparue !

Encouragée par cette voix familière, elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois, elle réussit à les maintenir ouvert sans trop de souffrances.

Camille se retrouva assise sur l'herbe, une herbe qui lui semblait plus confortable qu'un nuage en comparaison avec le sable piquant du Royaume de l'Ombre. Même si les nuages recouvraient le ciel, empêchant le soleil de briller comme il se devait, tout semblait clair à la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, admirant les grands arbres qui ambitionnaient de crever les cieux, leurs écorces, leurs feuilles qui tombaient telle une pluie de feu sur le sol pour préparer les branches à accueillir l'hiver et sa neige, l'herbe si verte et si douce, l'odeur si fraîche et agréable de la nature qui jouait avec son nez pour lui souhaiter bon retour … Elle leva la tête pour admirer le ciel assombri par les nuages et vit de nouveau l'aigle qui volait au-dessus d'elle …

Elle sourit …

On n'est jamais mieux que chez soi.

La sortant de sa transe, elle sentit quelque chose l'étreindre par derrière.

\- Si tu savais à quel point nous avons eu peur ! entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille.

La jeune fille ne prit pas longtemps à reconnaitre la voix … Et elle posa ses petites mains sur les bras forts qui l'étreignaient.

\- Undertaker … J'ai cru ne plus jamais revenir … !

Aussitôt, elle se sentit soulevée par la taille. Undertaker la retourna et la fit virevolter dans les airs comme une danseuse étoile. Surprise au premier abord, Camille ne tarda pas à rire aux éclats.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, princesse ! lui disait Undertaker en la faisant voler comme il l'aurait fait avec une enfant de cinq ans.

Bientôt seulement, il la reposa et lui permit ainsi de réaliser que Ronald, Joe et William les entouraient.

\- Alors, t'as vu quoi de l'autre côté ? lui demanda Joe. Et d'ailleurs, comment t'as fait pour revenir ?

\- Oh, mais du calme, Joe ! le ralentit-elle. Je comptais tout vous dire, ne t'en fais pas ! Il ne tient qu'à toi de me croire ou pas !

\- Teste-moi ! répliqua le petit garçon. Je crois qu'après avoir vécu avec Undertaker, plus rien n'me semblera absurde …

\- Bien, alors …

Et Camille se mit à leur raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu de l'autre côté en détails.

Pendant qu'elle racontait, elle vit le visage d'Undertaker s'éclaircir pendant que la neutralité s'inscrivait sur ceux de Ronald et William.

\- Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, lui dit alors le Dieu de la Mort brun, votre pierre est bien plus intrigante que ce que nous avons cru …

\- Moi, j'ai toujours su que le Saphir était exceptionnel ! Mon cher Vladimir ne peut concevoir qu'une arme divine ! intervint Undertaker

Camille sourit mais se sentit rapidement défaillir.

\- Undertaker … S'il-te-plait, j'aimerais rentrer maintenant, j'avoue que je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! répondit ce dernier en la soulevant du sol. Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons rentrer à la maison et pour te récompenser de t'être si bien comportée, je vais te faire goûter à l'un de mes encas les plus délicieux !

\- Il y aura du lait ? demanda Camille en osant à peine le regarder en face.

\- Tout le lait du monde rien que pour toi ! répondit Undertaker en souriant.

\- Permettez, Undertaker, intervint William, mais nous n'avons pas fini de l'interroger !

\- Permettez, Will, répliqua l'homme bizarre, mais je crois qu'elle a dit tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire !

\- Vous ne le pensez pas ! s'indigna le Dieu de la Mort. Nous ne l'avons même pas soumise à un interrogatoire digne de ce nom ! Qui sait quel nombre d'informations capitales vont nous échapper ! Il vaut mieux l'éprouver encore un peu au lieu de prendre le risque qu'elle oublie des détails essentiels !

\- J'ai dit non, répéta Undertaker plus fermement.

Camille scruta attentivement William qui, face au ton autoritaire d'Undertaker, s'était replié dans sa carapace comme une tortue.

Il était évident qu'Undertaker voulait la préserver… La jeune fille trouva cela touchant mais il la sous-estimait peut-être un peu …

\- Undertaker, intervint-elle alors, je crois que Monsieur William a raison… Je me sentirais coupable si je ne l'aidais pas !

\- Mimi, es-tu certaine de pouvoir le faire ?

\- Mais puisque je vous le dis ! lui sourit-elle.

Ainsi, William put tirer tout ce qu'il voulait de Camille… Chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose d'intéressant selon lui, il le notait rapidement dans un carnet noir sans lui demander de répéter quoi que se soit …

Camille lui demanda alors comment il faisait pour mémoriser aussi vite et aussi précisément.

\- Mon travail consiste à noter beaucoup de choses en peu de temps et à force, on s'habitue à ne laisser passer aucune parole. Merci, Miss Albertwood , vous avez été d'une grande aide à notre cause. Sachez que nous nous en souviendrons, dit-il en fermant le carnet.

\- Oh, mais ça me fait plaisir !

Après qu'il ait réussit à tout prendre, William s'en alla en compagnie de Ronald. De son côté, le groupe d'Undertaker reprit la route vers Londres.

Le trajet du retour fut tout aussi long que le premier bien qu'il sembla par bien des égards beaucoup plus court à Camille. Joe, comme à son habitude, dormait à l'arrière de la charrette, ce qui soulagea un peu la jeune fille.

Les nuages gris s'étaient dissipés et vers la fin de la journée, elle put admirer un coucher de soleil alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

Désormais, une lumière orange berçait le chemin, une douce lumière orange qui pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de l'être … Ce n'était pas assez pour réchauffer la terre mais c'était bien plus que suffisant pour adoucir le tempérament de Camille qui se sentait en sécurité sous cette lumière divine et protectrice…

Alors qu'Undertaker suivait le chemin normalement, soudain, Camille réalisa qu'il avait pris une direction différente.

\- Mais, Undertaker, où allons-nous ? Ce n'est pas la bonne route ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je sais, je sais, je sais, ma Mimi ! Mais je voulais te montrer quelque chose… je pense que tu en as besoin.

Elle ne sut pas ce dont il parlait … Mais par son ton étrange et triste, elle aurait dû le deviner.

…

 _Ici repose le comte C. Phantomhive,_

 _1875 – 1897_

 _Paix à son âme._

L'épitaphe était distinguable entre mille et les mots plus lourds que la pierre.

Alors c'était ici qu'il avait voulu la mener …

Elle n'avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un cimetière que lorsqu'elle avait vu les nombreuses pierres tombales dispersées un peu partout … Une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée en face de la tombe de son aimé, elle avait prié Undertaker de la laisser seule un instant. Elle était à bout de force et elle ne voulait pas craquer une seconde fois devant lui.

Camille était désormais assise sur l'herbe juste en face de la tombe dans un cimetière complètement vide avec seulement le soufflement du vent sur l'herbe et entre les feuilles orange des arbres ainsi que les cris des corbeaux comme seul fond sonore … La brise jouait avec ses mèches, brouillant sa vision.

\- Ciel … Alors c'est ici qu'ils t'ont enterré … Oh, Ciel !

Et elle s'effondra.

Elle s'effondra en larmes, tapant la terre de ses mains, sentant ses entrailles se déchirer à l'intérieur … Son premier amour, le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé, était mort.

Camille n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de Ciel ou du moins, elle n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'il était parti pour toujours et à jamais. Mais il était parti et il l'avait laissée seule à devoir affronter tout ce que la vie lui réservait. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu voir sa tombe pour réaliser l'ampleur de la vérité … Car à la mort, la jeune fille ne connaissait rien.

Durant toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu à faire que des aux revoir, parfois des adieux, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à affronter la mort dans toute sa réelle cruauté. Et maintenant, juste maintenant, elle savait à quel point c'était difficile.

Elle frappa encore la terre, écrasant l'herbe, abimant ses mains … Pleurant et déversant son désespoir sur une terre qui n'avait rien demandé, elle avait l'air d'une folle à lier, d'un être ridicule qui en faisait trop pour si peu ! Dans les faits, cette manifestation d'émotions n'était rien d'autre que le débordement d'une âme faible et brisée qui avait essayé d'enfouir en elle-même un chagrin qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Il y a simplement des choses que les humains ne peuvent refouler.

La réaction de Camille avait été brusque et le sentiment qui s'était déchainé en elle n'en avait été que plus douloureux.

\- Pardonne-moi, Ciel … pardonne-moi ! Par pitié ! Je sais que je n'ai pas pu te sauver … Mais-mais … Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! C'est ma faute ! Ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre ! hoqueta-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Je t'en prie, si tu m'aimais comme tu le disais, charge-moi de toute ta rancœur … Mais ne fais rien à Alexandre ! Il-il est coupable, je le sais … Mais je l'aime ! Peut-être encore plus que toi … Il est ma famille !

Elle aimait Ciel mais elle aimait Alexandre bien plus.

C'était la vérité.

Les lamentations de la jeune fille s'apaisèrent ensuite. Mais lorsque l'orage fut passé, il ne lui laissa qu'un esprit embrumé et un cœur vide. Elle resta donc un long moment à fixer la pierre tombale, se remémorant tous les moments passés près de celui qui avait été son premier amour …

Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à le perdre. Seigneur ! Elle aurait été mille fois plus heureuse qu'il finisse avec Elisabeth …

Elisabeth, celle qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à tuer pour protéger son frère … Alexandre ne méritait rien de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il était à l'opposé parfait d'Elisabeth dans tous les domaines. S'il y avait bien une personne qui méritait de survivre, c'était Lizzie. Mais la vie était injuste … Non … Camille s'était montrée injuste, partiale …

\- Aucune de vos larmes ne vous le rendra, dit une voix derrière elle.

Cette voix sortit Camille de son tourbillon de pensées, la sauvant des démons qui ne cessaient de la torturer.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir une très vieille dame s'approcher d'elle … La nouvelle arrivante avait beau porter la trace des années sut son visage, son corps quant à lui était encore admirablement fonctionnel vu qu'elle n'était toujours pas affublée de _la canne_.

Une fois près de Camille, la vieille dame s'assit à ses côtés et se mit à contempler l'épitaphe que la jeune fille n'avait cessé de regarder depuis son arrivée.

\- Il est mort assez jeune … et tu l'aimais très fort … N'est-ce pas ? demanda la vielle dame.

\- Oh, oui, laissa échapper Camille. Je l'aimais … je l'aimais de tout mon cœur …

\- Mais un jour, tu ne l'aimeras plus … Du moins, pas de la façon dont tu l'aimes à présent, lui fit savoir la vieille dame.

\- Vous croyez ? lui demanda la jeune fille en souriant amèrement. Pourtant, moi, je ne peux croire qu'un jour, je cesserai de le voir comme l'homme de ma vie…

\- Ca, c'est ton cœur qui le dit… Mais ton cœur est encore bien jeune, il ne sait rien de l'amour ou de la vie … Moi aussi j'ai aimé des hommes et à chaque homme, je m'disais : « Ma brave Mathilde, c'est l'bon ! ». Mais à la fin, aucun n'est resté auprès de moi à part un, un seul qui s'est révélé celui dont j'avais le plus besoin, celui qui m'a permis de devenir une vraie femme, une mère. Une femme n'est jamais complète si elle n'a pas connu le plaisir de donner la vie…

\- Vous savez … Je n'ai jamais eu de mère, lui avoua Camille. Elle est morte en me donnant la vie… Et je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait … J'aurais voulu que ce soit elle qui me dise ce que vous me dîtes maintenant, j'aurais voulu pouvoir courir vers elle à chaque malheur pour qu'elle me console, j'aurais voulu pouvoir dire « maman ! » ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie … Même celle que j'ai toujours prise pour mère, celle qui a pris soin de moi quand ma vraie mère était au ciel, ils m'ont séparée d'elle … Seulement, je ne suis pas seule … je sais que je ne suis pas seule … Tout le monde me dit que je ne suis pas seule … mais lorsque la nuit vient, que je me retrouve dans mon lit sans pouvoir appeler personne, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser autre chose …

\- Il y a des solitudes que même l'amour le plus ardent ne peut combler, mon enfant, dit en soupirant la vieille femme. Dîtes-moi, vous aimez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Camille.

\- Alors c'est pire que ce que je croyais. La plupart du temps, les gens ne s'aiment pas … Et lorsqu'ils disent s'aimer, c'est pour cacher des blessures qu'ils ne peuvent admettre … Mais lorsqu'ils disent qu'ils ne savent pas, cela veut dire qu'ils ne se donnent aucune valeur … Que même pour eux, leur vie n'a pas d'importance… Vous vous êtes perdue, mon enfant.

\- Et comment retrouver ce que j'ai égaré ?

\- Ca, c'est à vous de le découvrir… Mais une fois que vous l'aurez fait, vous serez libre, il suffit de le vouloir !

\- J'ai toujours voulu être libre ! répondit Camille.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de l'être ?

La jeune fille se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas répondre. Camille avait l'impression que si les mots sortaient de sa bouche pour vibrer dans l'air, ils prendraient vie, ils deviendraient des certitudes au lieu d'hypothèses que son esprit avait formulées pour l'ennuyer…

\- Vous êtes une Albertwood, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous êtes la centième personne qui me reconnait sans que je ne donne mon nom … Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs … Peut-être que les membres de ma famille portent un signe distinctif sur le front ? Ou peut-être êtes-vous une sorcière omnisciente ? rit la jeune fille.

\- Vous irez loin, ma fille, lui répondit la vieille dame avec un sourire en coin, vous êtes très clairvoyante !

\- Ah ! Comme j'aimerais que ce soit le cas !

\- Mais non, ma Mimi, elle a raison ! résonna une voix brusquement.

Les deux femmes posèrent leurs yeux sur la source du bruit qui n'était rien d'autre qu'Undertaker.

Celui-ci s'avança en leur faisant signe de la main.

\- Camille-Mimi, tu as bien deviné, tu as en face de toi une sorcière ! l'informa Undertaker une fois arrivé tout près d'elles. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas omnisciente… C'est moi qui lui aie révélé ton identité.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda la concernée.

\- Ce n'est rien qui puisse t'inquiéter …Seulement, pour ta gouverne, Mathilde que voici connait très bien ton père, et ta mère aussi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma la vieille dame. J'connais ce brave duc Albertwood et la duchesse aussi mais je ne connais cette dernière que de loin, la pauv'e était malade tout l'temps … Récemment aussi, j'ai eu l'occasion d'voir vot'grand frère pendant qu'il rendait visite à sa gouvernante. Il est devenu très joli garçon et ce comte Trancy est un délice ! Mais votre frère reste un vilain filou ! Tout le contraire du duc qui était un ange, on aurait décroché la lune pour lui plaire !

Soudain, Undertaker se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Mathilde et celle-ci s'arrêta instantanément de parler. Ensuite, le directeur se redressa comme si de rien n'était, sourit à Camille puis l'invita à le suivre de nouveau à la charrette.

Ce soir-là, Camille rentra chez elle calmement et réussit à regagner ses appartements sans éveiller le moindre soupçon mais avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, elle se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu murmurer Undertaker à l'oreille de Mathilde … Elle avait l'impression qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

…

Après avoir reposé Camille chez elle et avoir permis à Joe de rentrer à la boutique pour retrouver sa sœurette, Undertaker sortit pour s'installer en haut de l'un des bâtiments les plus hauts de la ville. Contemplant les lumières de Londres qui scintillaient comme des étoiles dans l'espace noir de la nuit, il resta là-bas à méditer un certain moment, observant minutieusement chaque aspect de la capitale.

Son ami en blanc n'était pas venu aujourd'hui … Alors il savait que quelque chose de mal s'était produit.

...

Non … Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Non, c'était impossible !

Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant, pas ici !

Resserrant sa prise sur son ventre, elle se força à se tenir debout malgré la douleur … Elle avait du travail à faire. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir.

Ce jour-là, Lydia réussit à terminer toutes ses tâches avec à peu de choses près la même efficacité qu'on lui connaissait. Mais cela avait un prix. Elle se devait d'aller consulter un médecin et dans les plus brefs délais. Elle était malade et cela l'inquiétait car elle n'avait vraiment pas le droit d'être souffrante…

La jeune femme espérait que ce n'était rien de grave, que tout s'arrangerait … Mais elle n'était pas naïve pour autant. Elle était consciente que probablement, elle n'était pas malade mais qu'elle avait été véritablement souillée.

Après avoir aisément obtenu un jour de congé, elle s'était rendue de bon matin à un hôpital public. C'était la première fois qu'elle fréquentait le même établissement que les gens de petites naissances … Toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais été rangée au même niveau que les autres. Même lorsqu'elle était tombée en disgrâce, on l'avait mise dans un établissement réputé et durant son enfance, c'étaient les médecins qui se déplaçaient pour venir la soigner, jamais l'inverse.

Et cette condition la dérangeait.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer l'étendue de son dégoût pour cette population bruyante et grossière mais Lydia était, comme tous les bourgeois de son siècle, d'une nature délicate et précieuse qui n'était habituée qu'aux milieux les plus distingués qui soient. Elle avait vécu dans le luxe trop longtemps pour pouvoir se contenter d'une aussi misérable condition facilement. Certains traits de caractère sont immuables une fois qu'on a dépassé un certain âge.

Et pour cause, elle ne cessait de grincer des dents car les gens l'environnant ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se bousculer pour avoir l'occasion de profiter des soins des médecins en premier. Les femmes suppliaient en montrant leurs enfants mal-vêtus tousser, les vieux faisaient valoir leur âge avancé pour essayer de gagner des places dans la file et certains hommes, grands et forts, essayaient même de bousculer les femmes plus faibles qu'eux pour essayer de gagner de l'avance.

Leur comportement était immonde aux yeux de Lydia.

Ne pouvaient-ils simplement prendre leur mal en patience et faire une file propre, ordonnée ? Ou même cette base de la civilité était-elle trop complexe pour être assimilée par leurs étroites têtes ?

C'était affligeant.

Derrière Lydia, il y avait deux jeunes filles un peu plus jeunes qu'elle et qui, loin de paraître malades, semblaient êtres venues pour une toute autre raison que de se soigner.

\- Il est absolument charmant ! affirma l'une des demoiselles.

\- Oh, tu crois ?

\- Oui, je vais te le montrer ! Il est un peu jeune, encore étudiant, mais je pense qu'il a le profil parfait pour plaire à papa et maman.

\- Mais tu crois qu'il a une fiancée ?

\- Oh ça, on va bientôt le découvrir ! Mais tu sais comme il difficile de s'engager quand on fait des études aussi longues et qui demandent autant d'investissement. Moi, je suis prête à parier qu'il est encore libre !

\- Tu as de la confiance ! lui fit remarquer son amie.

Et les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rigoler bêtement sous l'impulsion de leur jeunesse et de leur inexpérience.

Oubliant tout de l'endroit qui l'entourait, Lydia, qui avait tout entendu de leur conversation, ressentit un pincement au cœur pour ce qui devait être de la jalousie … Car elle, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de connaître l'émoi des premiers amoures, cette liberté d'aimer…

 _Pense à ta future condition !_

Sa mère lui avait répété cette phrase toute sa vie.

Et maintenant qu'elle était libre … Maintenant qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'il lui plaisait … Personne ne voudrait d'elle comme compagne parce qu'elle était souillée et indigne du moindre regard …

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et porta attention à son ventre … Elle n'était pas faite pour avoir une telle responsabilité. Elle était trop faible et elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Même si au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas si mal …

Finalement, Lydia arriva au bout de la file et eut l'occasion de voir le médecin … Celui-ci était un homme d'un certain âge et qui semblait accaparé par bien des sollicitations. Il la scruta du regard pendant un instant.

\- Vous, vous n'êtes pas très malade ! Venez ici, fit-il à l'égard de deux jeunes hommes en blouses blanches qui se tenaient dans un coin en train de noter certaines choses et qui rappliquèrent docilement. Que l'un de vous s'occupe de cette jeune femme, leur dit le médecin plus expérimenté, et que l'autre prenne en charge les demoiselles qui se trouvent derrière elle… Moi, je vais m'occuper de l'enfant, il a un cas plus sérieux … Faîtes bien votre travail, n'oubliez pas que l'université ne vous envoie pas pour faire tapisserie !

Et il s'en alla, se dirigeant vers un enfant qui criait dans une pièce à côté.

Deux grands jeunes hommes se tenaient désormais devant Lydia. Celle-ci les dévisagea et ne tarda pas à sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues…

\- Bonjour, Sophie, sourit-il. Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit qu'on finirait par se revoir !

Le rouge sur les joues de Lydia redoubla d'intensité. Il l'avait reconnue !

\- J'avoue que vous êtes méconnaissable avec cette couleur de cheveux … Mais j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de voir des yeux aussi beaux que ceux que vous possédez, je pourrais les reconnaître entre mille ! lui dit-il comme pour se justifier.

\- Tu la connais, Théophile ? lui demanda l'autre jeune homme en blouse blanche.

\- Oh oui, c'est une amie à moi !

\- Alors occupe-toi d'elle, lui fit savoir son camarade en faisant des signes aux deux jeunes filles derrière Lydia. Moi, j'ai deux belles colombes à guérir.

\- Tu veux parler de ces filles qui te collent … Tu devrais commencer à les renvoyer chez elles, elles ne sont jamais vraiment malades ! lui recommanda Théophile.

\- Mais tu connais le protocole, lui rappela son camarade, et puis, entre nous, deux occasions aussi belles, ça ne se refuse pas ! lui murmura-t-il en rigolant.

Mais Théophile n'avait guère l'air amusé.

\- Elles sont encore trop jeunes, aucune d'elles n'a même vingt ans. Ce sont des gamines et elles te considèrent comme un modèle … Si j'étais toi, je ne profiterais pas de ma position pour faire aux filles des autres ce que je n'aimerais pas qu'on fasse à ma propre enfant !

\- Mais tu ne seras jamais à ma place, Théophile ! lui fit savoir son collègue en souriant cyniquement. Avec ton air de quadragénaire et tes idées à mourir d'ennui, seule une fille désespérée voudrait de toi ! Maintenant, le devoir m'appelle !

Et le beau et jeune médecin s'élança à la rencontre des deux jeunes filles venues spécialement pour lui, laissant Théophile seul avec Lydia.

\- Alors, Sophie, lui dit-il en se grattant la nuque, embarrassé par ce que venait de dire son collègue.

\- Ne laissez pas ce genre de propos vous déstabiliser, certains ne savent pas penser comme il le faut, lui recommanda Lydia doucement, le détaillant des pieds à la tête et le cœur battant.

Théophile rougit un peu plus et n'osa toujours pas la regarder droit dans les yeux, ce qui força Lydia à réprimer un sourire.

\- Vous savez, lui dit alors le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, je me laisse rarement toucher par ce genre de propos mais lorsqu'on me traite de la sorte devant une personne que j'estime … Eh bien, je perds tous mes moyens !

Prise de court, Lydia entrouvrit les lèvres puis déglutit, surprise. C'était à son tour de perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Alors, reprit Théophile pour dissiper le malaise, pourquoi venez-vous ici ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

En se souvenant de la raison de sa venue, le visage de Lydia se décomposa et elle perdit en un instant tout son amusement. Elle était désormais prise au piège … Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le joli visage de Théophile qui la regardait avec un sourire embarrassé et des yeux plein de respect et d'admiration. À cette vue, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

Après ce qu'elle allait lui révéler, il éprouverait pour elle une palette différente de sentiments mais où n'y figureraient pas à coup sûr ni l'admiration ni le respect ni rien qui puisse s'y rapporter …

\- Je vais vous le dire … Bien sûr, mais pouvons-nous aller vers un endroit plus privé ? C'est une affaire personnelle et à ce que je sais, les médecins sont tenus au secret médical !

\- Ah ! s'exclama Théophile en fronçant les sourcils. Veuillez bien me pardonner, Miss Sophie, je suis si troublé que j'en viens à oublier l'une des règles les plus importantes de ma profession. Venez, suivez-moi, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! dit-il en se mettant à marcher.

Elle le suivit aveuglément, hypnotisée par son sourire. Il était le soleil de son ciel noir. Il la mena dans une petite pièce de la clinique qui devait servir aux auscultations … Il y avait une chaise, un divan et beaucoup de matériel médical. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement en rentrant après elle.

\- Alors, dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise, se mettant à son aise, asseyez-vous en face de moi ! l'invita-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Lydia ne se fit pas prier et s'installa en face du futur médecin.

\- Donc, débuta Théophile. Veuillez me dire pourquoi vous devez consulter ?

La jeune femme sentit tout son courage l'abandonner à cette demande… Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop pour elle… Mais en même temps, elle devait profiter de l'occasion ou qui sait quand elle aurait le temps de régler son problème.

\- Je … Eh bien, je …

\- C'est personnel ? demanda Théophile avec un sourire en coin. N'ayez pas peur de m'en parler, bien que je sois un homme, je peux comprendre. Après tout, c'est mon travail.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Le visage du jeune homme afficha la surprise la plus effroyable et son sourire disparut complètement de son visage. Il regarda Lydia intensément, essayant ainsi de vérifier la véracité de ce qu'elle lui disait.

Lydia soutint son regard, l'expression impénétrable. L'hésitation, la peur et toute forme d'émotion s'étaient volatilisées au moment où elle avait fait son aveu. Son cœur était fermé, enterré au plus profond de son âme. La jeune femme savait que si elle ne s'y prenait pas de la sorte, la douleur pourrait la briser entièrement et elle était bien assez abimée comme cela.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Théophile d'une toute petite voix. Vous savez … parfois, on croit des choses et …

\- Je ne suis pas bête, répondit sèchement Lydia. Je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis un mois, j'ai des maux d'estomac, je ne cesse de vomir et je suis victime d'une grande fatigue. D'après ce que je sais, ce sont les signes de la grossesse.

\- Mais, Sophie, balbutia Théophile, se mordant les lèves, ne trouvant plus les mots justes. Comment … Mais comment cela s'est-il produit ? Vous avez l'air d'une fille honnête …

\- J'en ai l'air et voilà tout, répliqua la jeune femme, mais je ne le suis pas !

\- Je suis certain qu'une personne comme vous n'aurait jamais pu se laisser faire de la sorte, racontez-moi … ! la pria-t-il doucement mais l'on sentait bien l'urgence dans son ton.

\- Si je vous disais qu'on m'avait violée, vous me croiriez ? lui demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin, croisant les jambes sous sa robe.

Les yeux de Théophile s'écarquillèrent et, ne pouvant plus la dévisager, il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Le sourire de Lydia ne fit que s'élargir.

\- Je le savais bien, commenta-t-elle devant son absence de réponse. Je le savais … Après tout, le vol de vertu, le viol, tout cela, bien sûr que ça n'existe pas ! Moi, petite folle, je suis en train de tout inventer pour cacher le fait que je suis une putain qui se fait prendre tous les soirs dans l'un des bordels les plus lubriques de la ville !

\- Je vous avoue que beaucoup de …

Il s'arrêta de parler, réfléchissant un peu plus aux mots qu'il se devait d'employer dans une situation d'une telle délicatesse.

-Je vous avoue que beaucoup de demoiselles sont venues pour la même raison que vous, reprit-il plus posément, et beaucoup d'entre-elles étaient des filles de petites vertus. Certaines plus honnêtes s'étaient faites trompées par des hommes qui avaient profité d'elles en leur promettant le mariage avant de les jeter pour une autre … Mais jamais … On ne m'a parlé de viol.

\- Parce que vous croyez que c'est facile? demanda Lydia à travers ses dents serrées.

Voyant la furie qui commençait à émaner d'elle, Théophile se mit à trembler de peur. Elle était intimidante avec ses grands yeux bleus glaçants, sa posture droite et ses traits tendus jusqu'à l'impossible. Lorsqu'elle avait encore des cheveux blonds, elle semblait plus douce, plus angélique, mais avec cette crinière sombre … Elle semblait plus … _prédatrice_.

\- Je vais vous aider, réussit à lui répondre Théophile en levant les yeux sur elle. Mais avant, vous devrez me dire qui vous a fait ça ! Enfin … Si vous le voulez bien !

Le sourire moqueur de Lydia refit son apparition, méprisant.

\- Oh, et pourquoi cela ? Vous voulez jouer les chevaliers servants pour moi en allant punir mes violeurs ?

\- Vos … quoi ?! s'exclama le jeune homme en un sursaut. Il y en a combien au juste ?

\- Deux, l'informa Lydia. L'un était l'ami de mon père, l'autre était un médecin … tout comme vous.

\- Un médecin ? Un médecin … vous dîtes ?! répéta le jeune homme, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi accrocher son regard dans la pièce pour le distraire du dégoût qui l'envahissait.

Il était perdu, confus, et soudain, il tapa du pied violemment contre le sol.

\- Bigre !

Lydia sursauta et toute son assurance s'évapora.

\- Comment peut-on faire ça à sa patiente ! Comment ?! Salaud !

Et il tapa plusieurs fois du pied contre le sol, ne la regardant toujours pas. Il était visiblement si perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait ici, avec lui.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coinça dans sa gorge et elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, sentant son cœur palpiter presque douloureusement.

\- Et faire ça à une fille de bonne famille, à une fille innocente … Il faut vraiment être un salaud … Un diable ! Un moins que rien ! laissait-il échapper de temps à autre en fixant un point abstrait dans l'espace.

Ces mots n'étaient rien d'autre que ce qui réussissait à échapper de ses pensées à cause de la colère. Il avait une posture tendue à présent, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il ne cessait de se frotter la mâchoire en se pinçant les lèvres. Ses yeux bleus si innocents et si clairs s'étaient assombris également …

Lydia le regardait, les joues roses, avec l'air abattu d'un chiot qu'on venait tout juste de rouer de coups. Elle ne croyait pas Théophile capable de colère … Mais au final, que savait-elle de lui ?

\- Vous … Vous me croyez ? lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Surpris par cette voix si étrangère, Théophile sortit de ses réflexions pour fixer celle qui venait de briser le silence. Un seul coup d'œil sur la mine désemparée de la jeune femme et il fut certain qu'il n'avait plus affaire à la femme calculatrice mais à l'enfant blessée.

En un instant, sa colère se dissipa et il sourit de nouveau à Lydia de son sourire innocent. Il se pencha vers elle, tout doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer la petite qui avait pris le dessus sur le caractère de la jeune femme.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je sais que vous êtes une personne digne et honnête …

Lydia croisa les bras comme pour se protéger et ce fut à son tour de regarder ailleurs.

\- Ne dîtes pas cela, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, n'osant poser ses yeux sur lui. Je suis tout sauf honnête … Je ne l'ai jamais été …

\- J'ai vu des gens mentir avant, beaucoup de gens, alors je sais deviner quand une personne est honnête ou quand elle ne l'est pas, lui répondit Théophile.

Le jeune médecin se leva gracieusement de son siège pour aller s'assoir à ses cotés. Lydia tressaillit au premier abord mais en respirant l'odeur musquée et si fraîche de Théophile, cette odeur qui lui rappelait la mer par bien des aspects mais aussi en sentant la chaleur du corps de ce dernier tout proche du sien, elle se détendit.

\- Racontez-moi, racontez-moi, lui demanda-t-il tout bas en posant sa main sur son épaule. Même si … Même si c'est dur pour vous…

\- Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire … ! lâcha Lydia avec peine, comme un cri de douleur. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne … J'ai pris ma revanche, je leur ai fait du mal…

\- Même si je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider, je veux tout même vous entendre m'en parler ! insista Théophile en passant sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme qui tremblait.

Il tentait par ce geste de lui apporter du réconfort … Autant de réconfort qu'il pouvait. La jeune femme près de lui souffrait, elle était prisonnière d'un passé cruel et il osait croire que raconter les douleurs de son passé à quelqu'un pourrait l'aider à vivre un peu mieux son présent.

Lydia détailla Théophile pensivement. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire toute la vérité, certes, mais elle ne cherchait pas à tout inventer non plus … Juste, elle cherchait à estimer ce qu'il penserait d'elle une fois qu'elle lui aurait tout dit et si en révélant ses secrets, elle risquait quelque chose …

Sa raison lui criait de ne rien dire, de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et de demander à ce médecin de faire ce pourquoi elle était venue le consulter pour sortir aussi vite que possible d'ici … Mais pour une fois, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle mit en sourdine sa raison.

Lydia n'avait jamais été une personne émotive ou qui laissait ses sentiments gouverner son être. Cependant, au contact de la chaleur de Théophile, à l'entente de sa douce voix qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, à la vue de ses beaux yeux d'un bleu si profond … Elle se sentait grandement transformée.

\- Le premier, c'était l'ami de mon père, lâcha-t-elle tout en tremblant.

Et elle se mit à tout raconter … Elle se perdit tellement dans son récit qu'elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle révélait au bout d'un moment. Mais à chaque mot qui sortait de ses lèvres, à chaque confession offerte à Théophile, elle sentait le lourd poids qu'elle avait supporté sur son cœur s'alléger, la libérant d'une souffrance qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

Elle devait sans doute lui révéler des choses terribles, des secrets honteux, des choses qu'elle aurait préféré garder au fond d'elle pour toujours mais …

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme était entre les bras de Théophile en train de pleurer pendant qu'il la serrait très fort pour la réconforter tout en lui murmurant des mots qu'elle n'avait même pas rêvé d'entendre …

\- Merci, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, merci de m'avoir fait confiance …

Lydia enfonça son visage contre son cou, sanglotant mais ne voulant pas qu'il voit son visage enlaidi par les larmes…

\- Chut, murmura-t-il alors pour la calmer. Chut, Sophie … Je vais vous aider, ne vous en faîtes pas … Enfin, si vous acceptez mon aide … Vous n'êtes plus seule maintenant, je suis avec vous et je resterai avec vous…

Soudain, la jeune femme se crispa toute entière.

\- Pourquoi … Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Vous n'avez rien à y gagner …

À ces mots, Théophile ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Lydia fut désemparée par cette réaction. Après cela, le jeune homme la détacha doucement de son cou.

\- Tout doux … tout doucement… regardez-moi, bonne et honnête jeune femme, lui dit-il en la contemplant dans les yeux.

Lydia plongea dans la mer profonde des yeux de Théophile et elle s'avoua à cet instant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être mieux ailleurs qu'entre ses yeux si tendres et plein de douceur …

Passant son pouce sur la joue rouge de Lydia pour essuyer ses larmes, Théophile l'observa avec toute la tendresse du monde.

\- Vous êtes une personne remarquable, ne laissez jamais personne vous dire le contraire … Et je ne vous aiderai pas parce que je veux y gagner quelque chose, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on fait le bien … Non, non … Absolument pas … Je vais vous aider car vous êtes une citoyenne du monde, une fille honnête … Mais j'avoue que j'ai quelque chose à y gagner : le plaisir de vous voir heureuse. Je ne veux rien de plus que de voir un regard serein sur ce visage à la place de ces yeux rudes, un sourire sur ses lèvres avares et je veux que vos joues rougissent d'autre chose que de tristesse … Voilà, je suis une personne égoïste mais au moins, mon égoïsme fera plus d'un heureux ! sourit-il.

Le sourire du jeune homme étant contagieux et Lydia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Vous vous dîtes égoïste, Théophile … Mais pour moi, vous êtes l'homme le plus altruiste et le plus honorable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir … Je n'arrive pas à voir en ce moment le moindre défaut en vous…

Les joues de Théophile se colorèrent de rose et il pinça les lèvres, détournant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

\- J'adore la façon dont vous prononcez mon nom, admit-il alors.

Le jeune homme se sentit ensuite couvert de honte devant l'expression de cette pensée personnelle à haute voix.

Au contraire, cela fit sourire la jeune femme de toutes ses dents. Il était par bien des égards trop honnête, songea Lydia à cet instant. Il était si facile de profiter de lui … Et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal, elle donnerait tout son être pour protéger ce qui restait de l'innocence de ce jeune homme.

\- Et moi, j'adule vos yeux , lui fit-elle savoir à son tour.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Théophile en souriant timidement.

Elle hocha la tête en réponse et le sourire du beau jeune homme s'élargit jusqu'à révéler des dents certes très blanches mais qui avaient beaucoup à envier à celles de Lydia en terme d'alignement.

Lydia se mit à dévorer des yeux cette expression angélique, faisant rougir encore plus le jeune médecin.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir nous occuper de votre problème, reprit-il finalement pour se libérer du regard à la fois charmeur et admiratif de la jeune femme.

En se souvenant du pourquoi de sa venue, Lydia reprit son masque de fer et hocha la tête. Théophile agit en parfait gentilhomme : il ne la brusqua pas et même si cela était visible qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait (tuer un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère n'était guère agréable), il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer à Lydia.

Tout d'abord, le médecin se chargea de vérifier que sa patiente et amie était véritablement enceinte par quelques tests. Le résultat fut sans appel et ne fit que confirmer la lucidité de Lydia elle était véritablement porteuse d'un enfant.

Après la vérification de ce propos, il lui donna le nécessaire pour se débarrasser de ce qu'elle considérait comme une malédiction mais avant de l'avorter, Théophile ne put s'empêcher de la mettre en garde.

\- Je sais que c'est votre choix mais vous devez savoir avant toute chose que cette technique d'avortement, bien que la plus évoluée que nous ayons à notre disposition, n'est pas sans risques. Un pourcentage à ne pas négliger de femmes qui y ont eu recours deviennent infertiles et parfois même … parfois même certaines meurent, lâcha-t-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de donner naissance à l'enfant d'un monstre, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Mais cet enfant est innocent, il n'a rien fait … Pourquoi alors vouloir le détruire ? Sachant que vous mettez votre vie en jeu ! lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à lui offrir à part une vie de misère et la honte de m'avoir pour mère, répondit-elle. Peu m'importe de mourir ou de ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfants …

\- Mais ne ressentez-vous pas le moindre soupçon d'amour pour cet être que vous portez en vous ?

Lydia posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre à cette question, le frottant sans s'en rendre compte. Mais lorsqu'elle prit conscience de son geste, elle retira sa main.

\- Eh bien … Il grandit dans mes entrailles … Il fait partie de moi, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais … mais je préfère le tuer maintenant que j'en ai la force avant de trop l'aimer pour le laisser partir …

Théophile préféra ne rien ajouter. Il voyait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis … et il était à court d'arguments pour défendre son point de vue, d'autant plus qu'il comprenait parfaitement les raisons de la jeune femme.

Au début de sa mise en contact avec les malades, il avait été assez réfractaire à l'idée d'avortement. Il avait trouvé que c'était indécent pour une dame de renier son rôle ainsi, de tuer un être vivant qui n'avait rien demandé pendant que d'autres femmes venaient pleurer car elles ne pouvaient porter d'enfants … Mais il avait vite compris que la vie était beaucoup plus compliquée que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Les femmes qui abandonnaient leurs enfants et allaient jusqu'à mettre en jeu leur fertilité ne le faisaient jamais de gaité de cœur ou par égoïsme mais par obligation. Elles étaient beaucoup plus courageuses que ce qu'on laissait croire … Et d'un autre coté, dans certains cas, mieux valait avorter plutôt que d'offrir une vie misérable et pleine de souffrances à l'être le plus innocent qui soit !

Parfois, Théophile lui-même se demandait si sa propre mère n'aurait pas mieux fait d'avorter … Il savait très peu de choses sur ses origines ou sa famille, il n'en avait aucun souvenir, comme si avant ses dix ou onze ans (il n'avait pas de souvenirs précis de cette époque), il n'avait rien vécu. Il se souvenait que l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile lui avait dit une fois – juste une fois – que ses parents étaient morts et qu'ils avaient été les êtres les plus abjects qui soient. Tout laissait le jeune homme penser que ses parents l'avaient abandonné, soit parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, soit parce qu'ils n'avaient plus les moyens de prendre soin de lui.

Théophile soupira en voyant Sophie sortir du cabinet après qu'il lui ait administré la fameuse potion. Il lui avait dit de ne fournir aucun effort et que d'ici la fin de la journée, l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre ne serait plus.

C'était assez drôle de voir que dans certains cas, détruire la vie était beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup moins douloureux que de la créer…

Il fallait être un porc sans nom pour oser s'en prendre à une femme, surtout si celle-ci se trouvait être une patiente.

Le jeune homme repensa à ce que Sophie lui avait dit et il sentit à nouveau la colère monter en lui … Il n'était pas du tout en colère contre la jeune femme parce qu'elle lui avait menti car à sa place, il aurait fait de même… Non, sa colère était dirigée vers ces deux hommes qui avaient osé abuser d'elle. C'était bas, tellement bas que ça lui donnait le vertige rien qu'en y pensant.

Mais Théophile devait reconnaitre qu'avant sa discussion avec la dénommée Sophie, il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de « viol ». Et pour cause : le jeune homme n'avait aucun entourage féminin proche et les femmes qui venaient le voir pour avorter ne révélaient jamais comment elles étaient tombées enceintes… Lui ne demandait que rarement.

Mais dans le cas de Sophie, c'était différent, bien différent.

Et pour cause : il appréciait cette femme, il était comme ensorcelé par elle.

Sophie était comme un ange, elle en avait la grâce, la grandeur, la sagesse … Il aimait ses yeux tentateurs mais en même temps si innocents. Il aimait son sourire, sa manière de parler, sa voix, ses répliques, sa façon de penser …

Il n'osait se l'avouer mais le fait que Sophie, l'intelligente et délicieuse Sophie, en ait souffert lui rendait l'acte du viol encore plus impardonnable.

D'autre part, cela expliquait les airs de Sophie, sa froideur, son cynisme, ses désillusions …

Il ne pouvait retourner en arrière pour la protéger mais … Si elle voulait bien de lui, il voulait l'aider à réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être. S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne méritait pas d'être seule, c'était sa Sophie.

Il se demandait quel genre de femme elle était avant de souffrir … Sans doute était-elle bien plus attirante et aimable. Elle devait avoir une marre de prétendants qui ne demandaient qu'un signe de sa part pour se prosterner devant elle.

Le jeune médecin soupira en secouant la tête …

Lui qui était si banal, lui qui était si inintéressant comparé à elle, comment pourrait-il avoir une chance de lui plaire ?

Mais qu'importe ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit sienne … Non, il voulait qu'elle soit elle-même de nouveau, qu'elle soit heureuse, avec ou sans lui à ses cotés…

Car après tout, rien qu'en étant son ami, il était le plus béni des hommes.

… Fin du Chapitre …

Lydia, c'est très vilain de mentir …

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Comme me l'a fait remarquer Pommedapi (ma très gentille correctrice), les avortements ne se pratiquaient pas à cette époque dans les dispensaires publics. Ou du moins, je crois …. Mais si vous vous en rappelez, Madame Red était médecin, et dans l'un des premiers épisodes de l'anime Black Butler, on la voit avorter une femme de petite vertu (j'avoue ne pas savoir comment qualifier ces femmes autrement sans être vulgaire). Donc je m'appuie sur un élément valable.

Ceux qui suivent cette histoire (que je remercie) ont sûrement remarqué que je n'ai pas posté depuis un certain temps, et cela est dû à mon emploi de temps qui s'est drôlement chargé cette année. Il faut savoir que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, j'avais plus de temps pour moi, mais je dois choisir judicieusement en quoi je passe mon temps libre à présent.

Cependant, j'aime écrire, donc je vais continuer à travailler sur cette histoire malgré tout. Si vous voulez m'aider à publier plus souvent, vous pouvez laisser vos impressions, ça m'aide à me repérer par rapport à ce que je fais bien et à ce que je dois améliorer. Egalement, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Bon, aujourd'hui fut une rude journée … Mais qu'est ce qu'un chocolat chaud et des biscuits ne peuvent rattraper ? L'hiver de cette année à été spécialement froid ... Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que je pofine ce chapitre, alors que j'ai une pile de travail qui m'attend… Bon, je vous laisse !


End file.
